Neko
by lizzybudd
Summary: Book 2 - "Scarlett isn't bad. Yeah, she's rough and rude. One minute she's angry and the next she's a cheeky brat, but believe me when I say she isn't one of the bad guys. I know bad guys, been fighting them ever since me and my brothers first went top side, and she ain't one so just drop it." Sequel to 'Scarlett'. Rated T for swearing.
1. The Healing Process

_Welcome to my new story...or really part two of my continuing story. If you haven't read 'Scarlett' yet I suggest you go back now and check it out to see if you like both my OC and my writing style. Plus none of the following will make much sense unless you do :)_

 _So chapter one is nice and slow, no real action to speak of. I just wanted to take a bit of time to ease into the next segment of the story. Things will pick up pretty quickly in following chapters so stick with me!_

 _Warning: This chapter includes a scene from 'The Good, The Bad, The Casey Jones' so hopefully you've all seen that episode of the 2012 show._

 _I own nothing! Except Scarlett of course ;)_

* * *

"It's gonna take _how long_?" I gaped at Donny in disbelief. He looked up at me from under his brow ridge briefly before carefully manoeuvring the scalpel he had pinched between his middle finger and thumb, delicately slicing the next small thread and pulling it free of my skin with the tweezers clutched in his other hand. Swivelling in his chair he dropped the used thread into the metal bowl sitting on his desk then turned back to repeat the process with the next stitch. "But it's been weeks already," I whined at the top of his head "you said I'd be healed up by today."

"I said no such thing." Donatello replied with the beginnings of irritation. "I told you the stitches could come out today, the wounds themselves are going to take much longer to heal. Fish Face's teeth went deep into the muscle of your thigh and there was significant damage done. You have to be patient Scarlett."

He rolled his chair back from the table and I looked down morosely at my leg. Now that the stitches were out it looked a lot better but the skin was still red and puckered around three, penny-sized wounds where Xever's top teeth had gone in. The back of my thigh was even worse, I knew that from checking it out in the mirror after a make shift shower yesterday. On that side there was a massive puncture wound from one of the mutants three inch fangs. Luckily he'd only managed to bite me with the left side of his jaw but still, my collection of scars was certainly a lot more impressive these days. Added to that was the band of patchy yellow and green bruising across my chest. My poor skateboard had given its life to protect me from a bunch of broken ribs but I'd still been left with a band of angry black and purple bruises.

I sighed and looked up at Donny who simply twirled a finger at me. Grumbling I slowly climbed down from my perch, careful to keep all my weight on my good leg, then turned around to rest my palms on the metal surface of the table. "This blows Donny," I complained over my shoulder, ignoring the little sting as he removed the first suture from the back of my thigh " _blows_!"

There was a huff of air against the small of my back "No," his voice sharpened as he entered lecture mode "what would _blow_ is if Xever had severed your femoral artery and you'd bled to death on that rooftop. It would _blow_ if you were now deceased or brain damaged from the amount of poison that got pumped into you. It would _blow_ if you'd lost your leg altogether. It does _not blow_ that you have to wait another month or two to let your leg heal before you go running around on it again." He wheeled his chair back and sighed heavily, I turned to face him feeling caught somewhere between sheepishness and frustration. He applied stratamed to the freshly closed-over wounds then tore the packaging off some gauze, motioning for me to hold it in place while he wrapped a bandage over it and around my thigh. "You can't even walk the length of the lair yet without holding onto someone Scarlett." I met Donny's eyes and opened my mouth to argue but, when he flicked his gaze pointedly over my shoulder, I swallowed my denial and settled for pouting instead.

Mikey made a little _bing bong_ noise with his throat as he walked up behind me. "Paging Scarlett, your ride to the lounge is waiting at gate one."

I frowned "Awesome timing Mikey." I grumbled as I cast him a sour look. Changing tracks I opened my eyes wide and pinned Donny with what I hoped was a shimmering gaze. "Isn't there _anything_ I could do to hurry this up?"

Donny shook his head tiredly "Keeping up your meditation with Master Splinter is important, the mind has an integral part in the healing process. I guess in a few days you can begin going for short walks, _short_ walks, to build the muscle back up. Make sure you keep the site clean, apply ointment to it daily then maybe in another two weeks we can see how its going." He stood up from his chair and as he rose to his full height I craned my neck back to meet his narrowed gaze, not needing to fake the sadness in my own expression at all. He groaned and rolled his eyes. "Ok, ok _fine_. If you are very _very_ careful you can begin some upper body training but only if one of us right there next to you the whole time." A grin began breaking out over my face and he held up a large green finger as he added warningly "But I swear Scarlett, if you ignore my instructions or overdo it in any way..." he trailed off threateningly.

"I won't I promise." I clapped my hands under my chin once then impulsively threw my arms around the tall turtles neck. I really meant it too, if I pissed off Donny then he would block me from doing anything more physical than lifting a tv remote in a heartbeat.

I squeezed Donny a little harder in gratitude. He grunted in surprise before patting me on the back with a chuckle. "Wow, you really are going stir crazy aren't you?"

"Uh yeah," I let him go and grimaced "I don't know how much more Super Mega Robo Force Five I can take."

"Hey!" Mikey said with mock hurt as he snaked an arm across my shoulders. "Do you even know how lucky you are missy? I would kill to be put on rest orders for a month or two." His voice slipped into a dreamy tone as he helped me across the lab. "Nothing but eating and sleeping and playing video games or watching tv. A big handsome turtle to bring you snacks whenever you want..."

"You guys have _another_ brother?" I asked in surprise.

"Ha ha, you're hilarious. I guess you don't wanna eat tonight then?"

* * *

The tv blared loudly as the crowd screamed and roared, Leo and Raph let out twin grunts of annoyance then smirked briefly when their eyes met. Reaching over to pull the popcorn bowl onto his lap Raph belched loudly then slouched a bit more comfortably onto the lounge. "Ref's blind."

Both brothers looked over as there was movement from Donn's lab and watched Mikey lead a limping Scarlett towards the lounge pit. The youngest turtle's arm was slung across the girls shoulders and she smiled up at him as she held onto his dangling wrist for balance, mouth moving animatedly as she said something cheeky to Mikey and he threw his head back to laugh.

As they came closer Raph ran his eyes over her quickly, glad to see that her limp was a little better than yesterday, meant her wound was healing up nice and quick. The entire top of her right leg was wrapped in bandages, April's denim shorts she'd been forced to wear lately leaving her legs bare despite the cold creeping through the lair. To compensate she'd wrapped her top half in a thick grey sweater and the ridiculous black cat beanie Mikey had given her was permanently pulled down over her hair. On her feet she wore thick black socks that reached her knees.

As the pair came closer Raph pulled his gaze back to the tv and pretended to watch the game while visions from that night on the roof flashed through his head. They'd been searching for Scarlett, Mikey guiding them using Donny's phone as they tracked the signal from the cell he'd planted on the girl, when her frantic yell had snapped them into action. The pure horror and fear in her voice was clear despite the distance it had come from, sending fissures down Raph's spine. By the time they'd reached her she looked like she was already dead, flat on her back in a widening pool of blood while her eyes stared sightlessly up at the sky. A few feet away Xever had been snapping and fumbling towards her, spewing a string of curses even as he gasped and choked from the air seeping into his ruined tank. Immediately Mikey and Leo had descended on the mutant with twin cries of rage, there'd been a solid squishy thud as the youngest turtle landed a kick to the fish's side that had sent him skittering away from Scarlett. Raph had made to follow but only gotten a few steps when Donny's voice had called him back. "She's still alive." He'd torn himself away from the battle that was building momentum as Fish Face pulled himself together just enough to fight off the two brothers as he fled. Instead he rushed back to help Donny, holding Scarlett still as the brainy turtle used his belt to stem the bleeding from her thigh. When she'd finally stirred and blinked a few times he'd sat her up carefully, supporting her as she retched, then gently gathering her weight in his arms to take her home...

"Here you go." Mikey's cheery voice cut through Raph's thoughts and he looked up just in time to meet Scarlett's wide eyes before she was plonked squarely in the space between him and Leo. He snapped his head around to glare at his little brother but only saw shell as the younger turtle retreated to the kitchen with a quick 'be right back' thrown over his shoulder.

"Subtle." Scarlett muttered under her breath from his left. Raph let out a snort of agreement and shifted uncomfortably. Since her injury Scarlett had stopped avoiding him but things hadn't exactly been cozy between them either. He certainly hadn't gotten this close to her since he'd carried her back to the lair. Mikey was still on his case about apologising to her but, as the weeks went on, it got harder and harder to find the right moment, now it had been a whole month since he'd yelled at her. He had a sinking feeling his little brother had settled on a new tactic to get them talking. Forced proximity.

Careful to keep his head facing forward Raph slid his eyes to the left to study her covertly. She looked as awkward as he felt, face pulled into a small frown as she gazed off in the direction Mikey had gone then looked between Leo and himself with small turns of her head. When Leo caught her eye he shot her a reassuring smile and although she didn't return it Scarlett finally relaxed a little, sinking back against the pillows to watch the tv, fingers twisting together on her lap. Glancing down at his own lap Raph noticed the popcorn bowl still balanced there and hesitated before offering it to her. She looked at it then him, one corner of her mouth lifting just a little as she dug her hand in. The tension in the air slowly dissipated as she munched on the kernels and began watching the game with them.

A few minutes passed in relative silence. After she finished her fistful of popcorn Scarlett brushed her hands off then pulled out one of her drum sticks to begin twirling it between her fingers. Every now and then Leo or Raph would get distracted by the movement and watch the way the slim length of wood became a blur in her hand but otherwise didn't comment, used to having a fidgety younger sibling. Over the tv they could hear Mikey banging around in the kitchen for a while before he reappeared with a few cans of drink and another bag of chips. When he saw Scarlett was still sitting between his brothers he grinned smugly as he tossed the snacks to them then plopped into the beanbag. Even as he rolled his eyes Raph had to give the guy credit for persistence, Mikey wanted his brothers to be comfortable enough to just hang out with his friend and they all knew by now that the youngest turtle usually got things his own way sooner or later.

"Hey guys."

Half time was just finishing up twenty minutes later when a friendly voice called out from the lair entrance. All four of them turned towards the turnstiles to see April smiling as she tripped lightly down the stairs. Scarlett paused, drumstick frozen pinched between the webbing of her fingers and suddenly tension was radiating from every muscle in her body. Her feral eyes narrowed on the red head and Raph glanced at her in curiosity. He had no idea why the kid was so hostile towards April but she was practically bristling as their oldest human friend came towards them.

"Hey April." Leo waved and motioned to the couch beside him. "We're watching the game, want to join us?"

"No, that's ok." She came to a stop at the edge of the lounge pit, adjusting the backpack on her shoulder as she said "Donny was going to help me with one of my science homework questions before training." Her smile faltered as she looked at Scarlett, the younger girl was pointedly ignoring her, drumstick once again flipping around between her fingers in an agitated blur. "Hi Scarlett."

For a moment it looked as if Scarlett wasn't going to answer but then she blew a short breath out of her nostrils and said "Hey" in a voice that was _almost_ civil.

The turtle's heads swivelled back to April in unison, captivated by the stilted exchange. "How's the leg?" the older girl asked tentatively.

" _Awesome_." Scarlett's tone was borderline sarcastic, she bared her teeth in a parody of a smile and, to prove the point, rose to her feet. "In fact I might even go for that walk Donny suggested." She shoved the drumstick into the waist of her shorts then clenched her fists as she started to walk away, taking small measured steps that were obviously painful.

"Scarlett." Mikey groaned reprovingly as the younger girl limped past him. He held a hand out in a half hearted effort to stop her but she just shot him a heavy look that clearly said 'back off' and at the same time quickly tickled his palm with the tips of her fingers to soften the blow of her glare.

With one last narrowing of her eyes over her shoulder at April she huffed "I'll be back later" then disappeared into the kitchen.

* * *

"Ugh"

Donny started as a female voice sounded from the doorway of his lab, head whipping up and hands automatically dragging the cover sheet back over his work desk to hide his latest project. When he saw who the owner of the disgruntled tone was he sank back into his chair with a relieved sigh. "April, you startled me. I thought you were Scarlett for a second."

Eyes narrowed April let out a disgruntled "Ugh" again and rolled her eyes. "So not my favourite person these days." When Donny simply shot her an understanding smile curiosity got the better of her and she crossed to where he was working, dodging bits of random engine parts and electronics as she made her way into the section of the large lab that was predominantly used as a kind of garage. This was where Donatello built and maintained everything mechanical, from the Shellraiser to the interlocking go-karts, the robot Metal Head to his collection of T phones and all the other various gadgets and gizmos he worked on ceaselessly. "What are you making?" April asked when she arrived beside his elbow, looking over the bits and pieces laid out across the desk.

"It's a new skateboard for Scarlett." Donny explained as he reached down under the desk and pulled out a plain black deck to show her. He motioned to the collection of parts on his desk, "Her last one got destroyed in the fight with Xever so I found a replacement. I was going to give it to her a while ago but then I had a great idea for some modifications and well, she's not going to be able to skate for a while anyway, so I figured I could spend a bit more time working on it. When it's finished it's going to be a rocket powered skateboard." He frowned as he picked up a metal cylinder and studied it thoughtfully "My biggest challenge is adjusting the power of the mini rockets so they aren't too strong, I really have to calibrate it to her weight and centre of gravity..." he trailed off then, after a moments had ticked past, looked up at April, blinking at her as if only just realising she was there. Taking in the huffy look on her face he shrugged and grinned apologetically "Sorry, Christmas is coming up soon so I want to get it finished as a present. I thought I'd make one for Mikey too then they can go skate the sewer pipes together." He motioned over his shoulder at a much larger board that was leaning up against the upper edge of his massive junk pile. "I've gotten a bit side tracked from everything else but you've got my full attention now!" Donny reassured her as he stood and once again drew the drop cloth over the table before turning to her with an expectant expression. "Still need help with your homework?"

April looked from him to the sheet covered desk then back to him again, tapping an index finger thoughtfully against her upper arm as she did so. "You guys really like her don't you?" She asked finally.

"Who, Scarlett?" Donny raised his brow ridge. "Yeah, of course. She's a really great kid." When April gave him a flat look he cleared his throat as realisation struck. "Look, I know she hasn't warmed to you. She can be real prickly, her and Raph took a while to even be in the same room together, but once you get to know her..."

"That's just it Donny!" April interrupted, throwing her hands into the air in exasperation "I'm really trying to get to know her, seeing as apparently she's an important part of your guys lives now, but she barely says two words to me before she leaves the room. And she's so _hostile_! I can't understand how I've managed to do anything to upset her when I've barely even been in the same room as her!" Crossing her arms over her chest she cocked a hip and glared at Donny in frustration.

"Oh boy," Donny sighed "I'm really sorry April. I can talk to her about improving her attitude..."

"Talk to _me_ ," April insisted firmly "tell me what her story is so I understand. You guys have been really cagey about her. All I know is she turned up a month ago and now she's living with you while she learns to meditate with Master Splinter. That's it, nothing else. Who the heck is she? Where did she come from? What does she need help with?" Softening her voice April looked up at Donny pleadingly. "She's making it difficult for me to feel comfortable here Donny, you've got to give me something to work with."

Donny gazed down into her eyes, torn with indecision. "It's complicated." He shook his head, "I don't know, it's not my story to tell but..." He paused then took a deep breath as he came to a decision. "If I tell you, do you promise you'll keep an open mind and go gently on her?" He waited until April nodded then motioned for her to take a seat on one of the stools across from his desk. "Well, first of all, we've known Scarlett for a _lot_ longer than a month..."

* * *

The bark of the tree was smooth under my cheek, I shifted a little and sighed as I stretched out comfortably on the branch. My arms were resting above my head and my legs were hanging down either side, knees bent so my ankles could cross back up over the top of the limb and stop my feet dangling into the view of anyone below. Around me the small leaves rustled as my weight moved, a few dislodged and began fluttering their way to the dojo floor below me, I watched them descend lazily with my eyes half closed.

Getting up here hadn't been easy thanks to my leg, I'd had to rely mostly on my upper body strength to pull myself into the branches. My right leg's job had been mainly to keep me angled so that my left thigh didn't get bumped too hard. As much as I hated to admit it, Donny was right when he said I wasn't fully healed yet, even now the muscle was aching from deep inside and radiating outward to the surface of my skin. If I ever saw Fish Face again I was going to kick his ass _so_ hard.

I heaved another sigh. To say that the weeks since the crappy day from hell, which had culminated in being severely injured by Xever, had dragged would be a gross understatement. For the first day or so I'd just slept a lot on the metal table, hooked up to a drip while the last effects of the poison wore off. When Donny announced I was well enough to leave the lab Mikey had immediately appointed himself the role of my mode of transportation, supporting me as I hobbled from one place to another then keeping me entertained with comics, video games, movies, music and...talking, just talking. I'd told him all about my reunion with Hayden and how I'd almost been kidnapped by Xever. He was a great listener. I wasn't used to getting so much attention and, rather than feeling smothered, I was really enjoying having the orange banded turtle to hang with. Between him and Donny for the first time ever I was feeling like there were people around who really cared about me. It was addictive, but I was still going stir crazy as I was unable to work off much of my pent up energy. An itchy restlessness had settled just under the surface of my skin, growing stronger every day. It was even making my daily meditation sessions difficult and, even though he didn't show it on his face or in his voice, I was sure Master Splinter was on the verge of throttling me with his own goatee.

I thought about the interaction I'd just had with April and grimaced. I knew I needed to be nicer to her and I really did resolve to try harder, but every time I saw her she just set my teeth on edge. Maybe I was just jealous and I needed to get over myself, maybe I just needed have it out with her once and for all. I'm sure by now she had a few choice words for me anyway. At the end of the day the fact was she was a good friend of the very mutants that had opened their home to me, which meant I needed to get along with her.

With that as my last thought I finally succumbed to the tiredness weighing my muscles down and let my eyes drift close, maybe I would try to be nicer next time April spoke to me...

* * *

"Wow." April tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as she looked away from Donny and gazed around the lab. Her eyes fell on the metal medical table and she shook her head in disbelief when she thought about everything that had happened in this very room during her absence. "A lot happened while I was away didn't it?"

Donny just nodded as he watched her, giving her time to absorb the whole story. Eventually she turned back to him. "You guys were worried I wouldn't react well to her being the sister of a Purple Dragon?"

"Among other things, yeah. It's something Scarlett is worried about anyone knowing," Donny hedged "she loves her brother but she hates what he does, but even despite that her definitions of right and wrong are a little looser than ours..."

"She steals stuff?" April asked flatly then, when Donny looked at her in surprise, she shrugged. "Casey mentioned he'd seen her robbing a store or something. I'm guessing now that there's more to that story though?"

"She'd lost all her gear when the Kraang mutated her. That night Casey saw her Timothy had just destroyed her last set of clothes with his acid hands." He motioned to the blue tank of frozen organs on the far wall. "She had an opportunity to get a new wardrobe so she took it." Donny rubbed a hand across the back of his neck. "I guess what I'm saying is life is complicated, for all of us sure but for her even more so. She's a good person April and she's trying to do the right thing to adjust to her mutation, but there's only so much she can handle without acting out, finding a way to vent, and for her it's usually by being...difficult."

"So in other words, she's a total Raph." April stated wryly then grinned when Donny gave a surprised laugh.

"I hadn't looked at it that way before, but it's a fair comparison." The purple banded turtle admitted.

"So what do I do?" April asked despondently. "How do I smooth things over?"

Donny shrugged with a wry twist of his mouth. "I'll talk to her and try to get her set straight. Maybe when she's healed up you guys can do some training together, like a bonding exercise or something."

April nodded slowly then picked up her backpack, slinging it over her shoulder as she started towards the door. "I guess, it would be really cool to have another girl on the team to even up the gender balance a little. Unless of course she uses it as an excuse to decapitate me with her leopard claws."

Donny gave a nervous laugh "Huh, yeah...maybe we'll leave sparring a little longer after all." He smiled brightly as April shot him an incredulous look and cleared his throat. "So anyway, speaking of sparring." He motioned towards the lab door again then followed April as she headed towards the dojo, shaking his head as he went.

* * *

"Ahhh! Right in my face, really?"

I came awake slowly, sucking in air through my nose in a long slow breath that filled my lungs and gradually forced my jaw open, ending on a huge silent yawn. Every muscle in my body tingled, I squirmed and squinched my eyes shut even tighter but fought the urge to actually stretch, instinctively knowing I needed to keep still even though my sleep fogged mind couldn't pinpoint why just yet.

"Garlic and clam pizza!"

Mikey's crow came from directly below me. I relaxed my face and blinked my eyes open then waited as the world came into focus. A green, leafy world dappled with thin yellow light. I had fallen asleep on the tree branch I realised, a second later a scent wafted past my nose and I barely suppressed a gag. Garlic and clam, gross.

"Hajime!"

I gave an involuntary twitch as Splinter's voice barked out an order to begin, then cringed as the leaves around me rustled. I needed to move much more carefully if I wanted to remain hidden up here. Something told me that life would go a bit easier for me if I didn't give myself away right now. I'd never exactly been forbidden from climbing the tree, but I did know that I wasn't supposed to be in the dojo by myself due to all the weapons and the fact that it was outside Master Splinters bedroom. It hadn't been my intension to stay in the training room so long, I'd just wanted a spot to get away from everyone for a while, but if the turtles were having their afternoon lesson it meant I'd been asleep for ages.

My worries about the movement of the foliage around me became redundant as a heavy blow shook the entire tree. I reflexively clutched at my branch, stifling a gasp as the injured muscles in my thigh spasmed with pain. Man, this whole 'climbing the tree' thing hadn't been such a great idea. My chest ached from where I'd lain along the broad limb, most of my weight had rested along my breast bone and stomach and it had aggravated where I'd been kicked by Xever's giant mechanical foot. I lifted my head and peeked down through the branches below me in time to see Donatello pick himself up from the base of the tree. He reached a green arm up to dig a few leaves out of the gap between his neck and shell and gave an irritated huff. Apparently he was the one who'd slammed into it, I marvelled at how he appeared completely unhurt. It must be awesome to carry around so much armour everywhere you went. The turtles must feel practically invincible I thought enviously.

"Sorry Donny, it's a ninja eat ninja world!"

I twisted my neck as Raph's voice called out sarcastically and spotted him further out in the dojo smirking as he twirled his sai. Donny just shook shook his head then made his way to the side of the mats. Lifting my head a little to see over some smaller branches I watched him kneel down next to April, an impassive look on his face as he settled in to watch. The guys must be doing an elimination sparring exercise.

"Ha ha ha ha!"

Mikey's rich laughter brought my attention back to the matt, I could see him to my left pointing at his brainy brother with a gleeful grin on his freckled face. Immediately Raph headed in his direction and Mikey squeaked, ducking as the red banded turtle took a swing. Raph growled when he missed then tried to follow Mikey as the orange banded turtle retreated on nimble feet. Instead he was brought up short as Leo stepped in his way and slashed at him with both katanas.

"What are you doin Leo? I was goin for Mikey!" Raph blocked the swords with his sai and glared at Leonardo through the tangle of steel.

"What part of _last turtle standing_ don't you understand?" Leo knocked into Raph with a powerful forward thrust. As the red banded turtle staggered backwards Mikey once again tried to dodge out of the way but this time wasn't quick enough. Instead he was tripped by Leo as the eldest darted around and got behind him.

" _Gah_...ah man!" Mikey landed on his shell with a thud and glared upwards unhappily with his arms crossed over his chest. He was now directly below me so I peeped out from the side of the branch I was lying on and gave him a tiny wave. His mouth dropped open from it's pout as he caught the movement, blue eyes met mine among the branches and I smiled from behind the finger I held to my lips. He grinned back, shaking his head slightly then rising to sit on his knees as Master Splinter strode past him.

"Distraction. Misdirection. Powerful weapons in a ninja's arsenal." Master Splinter stroked his beard with one long fingered paw and I had to stifle a giggle when Mikey perfectly mimicked his father, stroking his own imaginary goatee with a haughty air.

The tall rat paused and shot a look at his son that visibly wilted him on the spot. "Heh." Mikey smiled sheepishly then scrambled out of the way of the two remaining turtles, hurrying to the side of the mat where he joined Donny and April as a spectator. I waited to see if he was going to give me away but Mikey just smiled to himself as he watched the end of the sparring session.

"Looks like you've levelled up to the boss fight." My attention was once again drawn back to the mat where Raph was taunting Leo as he flipped his sai's in his green hands.

"I'm gonna wipe that smirk off your face. Permanently." Leo replied confidently.

The brothers came forward simultaneously to trade blows. Within seconds Raph had knocked one katana from Leo's grip and the blue handled weapon clanged dully on the carpet. It barely slowed the older turtle down, instead of retrieving his weapon he lunged forward and delivered his own blow which sent one of Raph's sai's spinning towards the tree. I felt the small vibration as it sunk into the wood and watched as Raph ran underneath my hiding place to retrieve it. From up high I could see everything as he plucked his sai from it's resting place then circled around behind the tree. I could tell the red banded turtle was trying to come up behind his brother and take him by surprise but didn't realise that the blue banded turtle had predicted his movement. In one fluid motion Leo change direction then jumped to use the tree as a launching pad. The branch I was lying on shook yet again as Leo pushed off the trunk and delivered a flying knee to Raph's face before landing back in a ready position only a few feet away. His brother, caught by surprise, went down hard and I winced as Raph crashed belly first into the mat with an audible grunt.

There were a few beats of silence. "Well, Leo won it this time." Donny commentated blandly from the sidelines. Leo gathered up his lost blade then re-sheathed his katanas and went to kneel before Master Splinter. My eyes widened as behind him Raph pushed himself up from the mat, face heavy with anger.

"Uh oh," I heard Mikey say as his brother started to get up "he's awoken the beast!" With a roar Raph came up behind Leo, aiming a vicious blow to the back of the blue leaders head. Leo barely turned to block it in time, there was a loud clang as their weapons clashed. The first strike was deflected but the eldest turtle wasn't ready for the follow up attack as Raph kneed him hard in the plastron then punched him across the face. Leo crumpled to the floor in a heap and Raph stepped back, fists clenched and teeth bared.

"Holy crap." I whispered to myself as I gaped and stared, that had been brutal. I'd witnessed guys fight dirty like that all the time while I was following Hayden around but seeing Raph do it was just...wrong.

Mikey and Donny rushed to Leo's side "Raph! What are you _doing_?" Donny whirled on his brother angrily and immediately I could see Raphael's shoulders drop as the fight leeched out of him.

"I..I didn't mean to hurt him. In was an accident. Seriously." Raph looked pleadingly up at Master Splinter. With the height difference between the turtle and his father, plus the angle I was watching them from, Raph suddenly looked much, much younger. I realised with a small start that, while Raph came across as big and scary, he really wasn't that much older than me.

From the floor Leo groaned. His brothers helped him sit up and he put a hand to his head gingerly "Did you get the number of that bus?"

Master Splinter drew himself up to his full height and looked sternly down his long nose at his hot headed son. I could feel myself cringing back from that gaze even as I saw Raph do the same thing. "We have spoken about this time and again Raphael. Anger is a dangerous ally, it clouds your judgement. You need to control it lest it controls you."

Raph held his hands out as he tried to explain "But sensei I wasn't angry. I was just...determined to win."

"Mmmmhmmm." Splinter hummed disapprovingly, from my perch I could see the other three turtles staring at Raph with matching incredulous expressions. I knew mine face was doing the same, seriously? He couldn't recognise such a strong emotion in himself?

In the face of so much open doubt Raph immediately puffed up and yelled " _What? I said I wasn't angry_!" his eyes went white and he seethed as his brothers flinched away from his aggressive tone. He growled in frustration and threw his sais to the floor before stalking out of the dojo.

In the silence that followed his departure I shifted nervously on my perch. Awkward.

"Training is over for today my sons." Master Splinter's voice now held a note of resignation. "You may spend your time as you wish for the rest of the evening. Leonardo I suggest you rest and recover before tonights patrol in a few hours time."

"Hai Sensei." Leo rose to his feet unsteadily and all three turtles bowed.

"And as for you Scarlett." At the sound of my name I jumped guiltily then squeezed my eyes shut as I clung a bit harder to my branch. Had he known I was here the whole time? "Please climb down from there."

Yep, totally busted.

I hesitated for a long moment as I tried to work out how I was going to get down. Below me I could see Donny, Leo and April craning their necks, scanning the leaves and branches with confused looks on their faces. Master Splinter sighed and stepped forward until he was directly below me. "If you hang from the branch I can help you the rest of the way down." Our eyes met for a moment then I nodded, reluctantly sliding my lower half off the branch and dangling by my hands for a moment before Master Splinter reached up and gently gripped me around my waist. I let go of the tree and clung to his wrists to steady myself as he carefully set me on my feet in front of him. Even though he was tall he still had to reach up as far as he could to get a hold of me and it seemed like a long way to the ground.

I caught a flash of Leo's surprised expression then Donny's cranky one before I lowered my own gaze to the floor. I bit my lip and studied the mat in front of my toes before risking a glance up from under my brow. Master Splinter was staring at me with an odd look, one side of his whiskers twitched, was that him hiding a smile? "You may leave us." Master Splinter addressed the others without taking his gaze off me. Mikey smiled at me sympathetically as he trooped past me but Donny narrowed his eyes with a stern look, I was in for another lecture later I just knew it. So much for being allowed to start upper body training.

As they reached the door I heard Leo's loud whisper "How long was she up there for?" and Mikey's reply "The whole time dude" as they left. April hesitated for just a moment before following the others, meeting my eyes briefly with an unreadable expression before slipping away.

"Come here." I obediently moved to stand before Splinter as he stroked his beard thoughtfully with one paw. "You are aware that you are not permitted to enter the dojo alone?"

"Yes Sensei." I replied meekly.

"And you understand why this is so?"

"Yes Sensei." I said again then, when there was an expectant silence I added. "There are weapons in here I am not allowed to touch."

"Yes?" Splinter prompted.

I chewed on my lip again. "And I should not disturb you while you are meditating."

"Very true." He nodded again and I chewed my lip once more as he kept waiting.

"And...I guess maybe...I shouldn't climb the tree? Like it's sacred or something?" I guessed lamely.

Splinter raised both eyebrows at this then, to my surprise, gave a small laugh. "While it is true you should not have climbed the tree young one, it is because you are still recovering from a serious injury, not because this tree is sacred." He placed an affectionate paw on it's trunk. "This tree had seen many years before we came to make this place our home, it is strong." He looked back at me and tucked his hands back into his robe. "Unlike your leg at the moment."

I blushed a little and looked down again feeling stupid. Heaving a breath I forced the words out. "I'm sorry Sensei, I came to get away from...to get away for a while. I should have checked with you first if I could come in here and I shouldn't have climbed the tree."

A hand landed softly on my shoulder and I looked up again at Master Splinter as he said "When a body and mind are idle for too long a period of time we can often turn to mischief to keep ourselves entertained." He let his hand drop but kept his eyes on mine as he continued in a tone even more serious than normal. "I know you have been doing your best to heed Donatello's advice and I also know how hard it has been for you to do so. I think I may have an answer to the problem your leg presents if you are willing to step outside of your comfort zone once more." This time it was my turn to wait as I nodded slightly for the mutant rat to continue, holding my breath as I did so.

"I think it is time you tried shifting again."

* * *

 _What the heck? Another 7,000 word chapter? Hopefully these aren't too long for you guys!_

 _So, what did you think? A good opening chapter? Like I said, not much action but lots of set up for stuff happening later on. Lots of much needed character connections too I think. On a side note a good chunk of this chapter was written over a year ago and I've only now reached the part of the story where I could use it. Good old one shots coming in handy :)_

 _Hope you guys liked it and are glad to see Scarlett back again after a three week break. I'm still madly writing reports for my day job as a teacher so my time is limited but I'll do my best to not leave it too long between each update. I also don't have as much time for proof reading so let me know if you see any mistakes or plot holes._

 _Don't forget to review! xxoo_


	2. Meet Casey Jones

_So this chapter was supposed to cover the turtles officially meeting Casey Jones and Scarlett's reaction to him finding the lair but, as usual, it got waaay too long. I had to stop when I got to 8,000 words and I still hadn't reached my intended end point. I ended up splitting it into two sections which means (sorry tootsie) I'm leaving it on a cliff hanger! I hope you all enjoy it anyway :)_

 _Once again I'm using the existing TMNT episode 'The Good, The Bad, The Casey Jones' as a basis for my story._

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing!_

* * *

"So you're getting us to do _ice_ now Master Splinter?"

"Mikey, you used that joke the first time we did this training exercise and it wasn't funny then either."

"Well Scarlett hasn't heard it before _Donny_ and maybe _she_ thinks I'm funny."

"Oh he's funny alright, just not in a _ha ha_ kinda way."

"Jeez, speaking of old jokes _Raph_."

"Quiet, all of you." Master Splinters voice was firm but calm. "Take one cube in each palm then close your hand into a fist. Do not let go until the ice has completely melted."

All five of us were in a line underneath the dojo tree while Master Splinter stood before us, the turtles all knelt but the position would have put too much pressure on my thigh so I was sitting cross legged. It was my first ever training session with the turtles and I was strangely nervous, it was only meditation after all, same as I'd done dozens of times already, but Splinter had decided that for this particular lesson everyone was going to take part.

"Why are _we_ here Master Splinter?" Raph grumbled from his spot in the line, somehow picking up on my thoughts. "This is a novice task."

"Do not think yourself above even the simplest of training exercises my son." Splinter chided as he place an ice cube on each of Raphs open palms. "And besides," he raised a sleek eyebrow "I think you in particular will benefit quite nicely from a lesson on how to ignore discomfort."

Raph flushed a little and shot the rest of us a sideways glance then let out a choked yell when his father dropped an extra cube into the gap behind his neck. " _Holy shell_..."

"Quiet," Splinter barked a little louder this time and Raph cut off mid exclamation as Mikey let out a muffled laugh. "Close your eyes and find your centre, meditate through the discomfort."

I was last in line after Mikey, my hands shook a little with nerves but I held both out to accept the frozen cubes then curled my fists around them. Immediately the cold slammed into my palms and a burning sensation bore holes into my skin. I winced then looked up at Master Splinter. "Do not worry Scarlett, the ice is uncomfortable but it will not do permanent damage. As you meditate push past the pain in your mind, accept it then let it go. Instead focus on attaining the same inner calm and peace you've been achieving in our previous sessions."

I nodded then closed my eyes. My hands were resting on my thighs, the sensation of the ice in my fists already reaching a level where I was gritting my teeth. I really wanted to let go of the ice, it must have been from the far back of the freezer to be this cold. Frigid water dripped slowly between my fingers and ran along the bare skin of my thighs adding an extra layer of distraction. It was even soaking into my bandage and irritating the mostly healed wounds there.

It was difficult but I dragged my attention away from the growing discomfort, reaching out my senses to the rest of the room to distract myself. I could hear all four of the turtles breathing as they slowly drew air in through their noses then exhaled through their mouths in long steady flows. Telling them apart with my eyes closed was easy. Raphs breaths in particular were harsher than the others and I suspected it was from the extra ice he had to contend with. I sucked my own deep breath in through my nose, slowly expanding my stomach the way Splinter had taught me and spreading the energy through my body. All around me I picked up on a kaleidoscope of smells, the slightly musty carpets intermingled with cool, sharp metal and rich polished wood, the fresh scent of the leaves on the tree and the faint aroma of Splinters incense coming from his room. I could even pick up on the subtleness of Splinters fur and robe as he shifted into a kneeling position in front of us with the barest whisper of sound to begin his own meditation.

I breathed in again and felt a small smile tilt the corner of my mouth when Mikey's scent filled my nose, familiar and comforting. It was a combination of leather and wood from his nunchucks and belts, a dark heavy smell which I think was his shell and, underlying that, the uniqueness of his earthy skin to which clung the aromas of whatever he'd cooked recently, this time bacon from breakfast. In other words he smelt awesome as usual. Once I'd realised that my sense of smell had enhanced it had taken a while not to be weirded out at the increase in that ability, especially when I was starting to identify each of the turtles and their father by their individual scents. Not exactly something I was used to. But it wasn't just the guys I could smell, it was everything. The shift in my senses was subtle which was why it had taken me a while to recognise the change, it wasn't as if smells were too strong or anything, there were just _more_.

The burning sensation of the ice I was holding was intensifying into pain. I grimaced and shifted a little before deliberately smoothing out my face and taking another slow deep pull of air into my lungs. I needed to sink deeper into the meditation to accept the growing discomfort, Splinter had explained that this would help me during my shifting and anything I could do to reduce _that_ pain would be great. Determinedly I embraced the feeling of the ice numbing my hands, focussing on it while at the same time letting it flow through my body. As I did so I scanned myself, finding any tense muscles and willing them to loosen starting with my jaw and moving down my body bit by bit. By accepting the pain rather than fighting against it I made the discovery that it didn't actually get any worse when I let that inner wall of resistance down, in fact letting it in fully seemed to diffuse and reduce its impact. Gradually the pain became a lesser part of me and I was able to find that special void within myself where I felt at peace. Time held no meaning as I drifted, relaxed and calm.

Splinters voice brought me back to awareness some time later, his smooth deep voice counting back to one then gently instructing all of us to open our eyes. I blinked a few times then lifted a hand to rub at my face noticing as I did so that my hands were damp with room temperature water. I looked down at my palms which were still a little red from the ice then back up at the mutant rat with a repressed grin. I'd done it!

"Very well done, all of you." Splinter smiled at me with a nod. "Scarlett, you mastered your pain much more easily than I anticipated. This is very good indeed."

A heavy hand landed on my back. "Nice job Scarlett!" Mikey crowed in my ear. I turned my head to see the turtles all smiling at me, even Raph's mouth was lifted at the corner. Warmth flooded me at their praise and I found myself grinning back at all of them.

"So I guess this means you are ready to try shifting then?"

Leo's words dampened my grin, dragging it down at the edges. I found myself looking at Master Splinter questioningly and when he nodded once I had to take a deep breath as my chest tightened nervously. "I guess." I replied.

Splinter rose smoothly to his feet. "Tomorrow we will make the first attempt." He motioned for us all to stand then tucked his paws into his robe as we rose then bowed.

"Tomorrow" I echoed quietly.

* * *

Mikey shoved the flat packet into the microwave and punched in the allocated time before turning to rummage through the cupboards for the large plastic cups he wanted to use for their tv marathon tonight, the ones with the combined lid and straw thingy that Donny liked so much. Behind him, sitting at the bench on one of the high stools, Scarlett had her drum sticks out again and was practicing spinning them, something she did when she was nervous or agitated. Might have a little to do with an impending painful shift maybe?

Throwing a glance over his shoulder he could see the intense look of concentration on her face as she twirled a stick in each hand, loosely gripped down low near the small webbing between her slim fingers. The pieces of wood were just a blur as she manipulated them and he paused for a moment to admire her dexterity before turning back to his search. Ah ha! There they were, hiding right at the back of the top cupboard. Raph had probably stashed them there to stop Mikey from using them, he claimed they made his two younger brothers look like giant babies but Mikey was pretty sure his big brother was just annoyed that there were only two which meant he never got to use one.

The thud of wood striking laminate caught his attention over the sound of kernels exploding in the microwave, he looked at Scarlett a little closer while he opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle of orange crush. She was still twirling the drum stick in her right hand but now her left hand was rhythmically throwing the other piece of wood at the edge of the bench so that it struck, bounced and flipped back to her hand. Her expression had grown even darker and he watched her with sympathy as he filled the two waiting cups to the brim with soft drink then snapped their lids on.

"Nervous about tomorrow huh?"

As the sound of his voice Scarlett looked up, startled as though she'd forgotten he was there. The drum stick sailed past her grasping fingers and clattered to the ground before rolling under the bench and out of sight. She watched it go with a look of resignation then met his eyes with an expression that clearly said she was thinking of denying it. Instead, after a slight pause, she nodded and lifted the corner of her mouth in a small smile. "A little yeah."

"You'll be fine, Master Splinter will watch your back." Mikey reassured her as he put the bottle back in the fridge.

She snorted then replied, "Splinter isn't the one who's going to have every bone in his body break and every muscle tear. Holding onto ice is one thing, I could ignore that pain with a bit of focus. Shifting is another altogether, the only reason I'm even willing to try is because Donny thinks maybe it will heal my leg." As she finished speaking Scarlett slipped from her stool and dipped from sight, awkwardly crawling onto the floor to retrieve her dropped stick.

He almost stepped forward to help but thought better of it, after two weeks of being assisted at every turn she was getting a bit touchy. "You'll do great." Mikey reassured her confidently instead "And when your leg is all healed up by tomorrow afternoon you and me will start doing some basic training together." He lowered his voice to a conspiratorially low tone to add "I'm going to teach you the greatest ninja move of them all...the backflip."

When Scarlett popped back into view, leaning heavily on the stool next to her for support, there was a smile on her face. "You sound way too sure of my success." She said reproachfully as she stuck both sticks into the back of her shorts. The microwave beeped and Mikey winked at her before turning to tend to it. She shook her head at him, smile still stuck to her face, as he filled a few movie style containers with fluffy, buttery goodness, then she scooped up one of the heavy drink containers in each hand.

"I know things." Mikey replied simply, ignoring her scoff as she turned to leave the kitchen. "Don't spill any _Lurch_!" he called out after her as she limped away, grinning as she gave an offended huff in response but then immediately slowed down a little to hold the drinks more carefully as she made her way to the lounge pit where Donny was waiting. Mikey watched, feeling relief when his brother saw her coming and jumped to his feet to take the drinks from her while she gingerly climbed down into the pit, easing herself onto the lounge with an audible sigh. He gathered up his own load of treats and hollered "Leo! Move your shell!" as he followed in her wake.

* * *

" **SORRY**!"

I jumped about a mile in the air when Raph's shout echoed out across the lair, only feeling slightly better about being startled so badly when his angry holler also caused Donny and Mikey to jump. All three of us turned to stare in fascination at Leo and Raph who were facing off a little further back from the lounge pit, standing amongst the shadows thrown by the massive pillars near the games area. From where I was sitting I could see that Leo had an undeniably mischievous look on his face and in that moment he looked so much like Mikey I almost did a double take.

Raph, on the other hand, was obviously not appreciating Leo's rare bout of light humour. His fists were clenched by his sides and his shoulders were hunched as made a visible effort to calm himself before he bit out. "I thought I had my anger under control, turns out I didn't. But now I do, _seriously_!"

From beside me Mikey let out an incredulous snort. "Unbelievable." He muttered in an annoyed tone before sliding an irritated look in my direction. I looked at him in confusion but he only met my eye for a second before calling out towards his older brothers in an exaggerated stage whisper. "He means _for now_." Mikey turned back to Donny and I who watched him with matching bemused expressions and added. "I give him ten more seconds...nine...eight...seven..."

Over by the pillar the older turtles were studiously ignoring their little brother. "What are you saying Raph?" Leo looked at the other turtle questioningly "It's not that _you're_ angry but we _make_ you angry?"

"I never said that!" Raph's voice was rising again and I found my own shoulders hunching in anticipation of the coming explosion.

I couldn't help reaching out a hand to poke Mikey in his plastron, trying to make him stop talking as if that could somehow divert Raph's impending melt down, but he pretended he didn't feel me prodding him as he continued his sing song count down. "Thrrrrreee...twooooo... _one_."

" _ **SHUDDUP**_!"

I fought the urge to clap my hands over my ears as Raph whirled on the three of us and hollered so loudly I half expected small bits of rubble to fall from the ceiling. Beside me I could feel Donny recoil a little as well. Mikey on the other hand was completely unfazed as he met Raph's furious glare and said with mock cheerfulness " _Bing bing bing_! We have a winner!"

Raph's chest heaved as he stared Mikey down a little longer but then finally he turned his shell to us and faced Leo once more. I could see his whole body was lined with tension as he practically started hyperventilating with frustration. Leo's humorous expression was starting to show just a hint of remorse, he put a hand on his brother's shoulder but was immediately shrugged off. "Raph, wait..." Leo's voice was laughing and pleading at the same time. "I was just busting your shell." He lost his struggle to maintain even a hint of seriousness and instead grinned and put his fists on his hips as he watched Raphael stalk away towards the turnstiles. "C'mon, hang out!" Raph ignored him and kept going.

"Ah, let the big green baby go." Donny said dismissively. Mikey smirked at him and held his clenched hand out for a fist bump. I jumped again when from the direction of the turnstiles a throwing star whizzed towards us then slammed into Mikey's tub of popcorn. The two turtles froze mid celebration as kernels exploded upward from the impact then rained back down on them.

I just shook my head and let out a tense breath as Raph finally disappeared from view. "What the heck was _that_ all about?" I asked Leo as he practically sauntered over to us and plopped himself onto the couch, picking a kernel of popcorn off Donny's shoulder and tossing it into his mouth.

Leo shrugged as he chewed, guilt tinging his expression. "He was trying to apologise for dropping that sneak attack on me yesterday." He sobered a little and cast a look towards the lairs exit. "I really shouldn't have teased him but he was just so _awkward_. He'll be fine once he walks it off." His face broke into a grin again as he turned to Mikey. "Oh man, that countdown was pure gold, I thought the vein in his neck was gonna pop."

The orange banded turtle gave him a smug look and hooked his hands behind his head in a cocky pose. "Just doin what I do." He drawled.

"Well you've probably managed to ruin any chance of Raph apologising to anyone ever again." Donny said mildly as he scooped more popcorn out of his lap back into his container.

"Better not have." Mikey scowled, immediately dropping his arms to cross them over his plastron.

"Why not?" I asked curiously, but the youngest turtle just smiled at me and picked up the remote to hit play. As the theme music for Super Rob Mega Force Five started I caught Mikey and Donny shooting a look at each other over my head, but when I tried to catch their eye they ignored me, focussing on the tv instead. I finally gave up and relaxed back onto the couch with a sigh. Boys were weird, especially mutated turtle ones.

* * *

If it wasn't for Mikey I was pretty sure I would be asleep by now. The final season of Super Mega Robo Force Five was still playing out on the tv but I'd lost interest over an hour ago. Instead I'd stacked a few pillows and leant back on them so I could stretch out my sore leg on the bench more comfortably, throwing an arm across my eyes to shield out the light and dozing while listening to the ridiculous dialogue from the shows characters, only vaguely aware of time passing.

Somewhere around episode 21 I'd heard April as she'd called out a cheery hello on her way to train with Master Splinter, then some time during episode 23 Mikey had pulled my feet onto his lap and begun digging his thick fingers into the soles of my feet through my socks. At first this had induced a sleepy giggling fit and I'd made a protest about my feet being smelly but he'd just shushed me and refused to let me go when I squirmed. After a minute it had begun feeling really good, I'd never gotten a foot massage before but I was starting to suspect I was hooked. Especially when every now and then Mikey would push back on my toes, the resulting stretch of the injured muscle in my thigh was pure bliss. I could definitely get used to this...

"You guys watch so much tv your brains are gonna rot." A gruff voice called out, startling me from my doze.

"Yay, Raph's back." Donny muttered sarcastically. I lifted my arm from my eyes and blinked against the light to see the red banded turtle approaching the lounge pit.

"Cool off yet man?" Leo asked him.

"I'm always cool." Raph scoffed. "Move over." He plonked himself down next to Donny who shuffled over obligingly. "Where are we up to?"

I shook my head in bemusement as Leo began filling Raph in on what he'd missed, their previous fight once again seemingly totally forgotten as they chatted easily back and forth. Donny paused the tape then listened to their conversation, occasionally adding a missing detail. I was just about to nudge Mikey to start the foot rubbing again when the sound of metal hitting concrete made all of us whip our heads towards the entry to the lair. I sat up, wrenching my feet away from Mikey as a shot of anxiety went through me.

"An intruder!" Donny gasped in surprise, my stomach bottomed out and I ducked beneath the rim of the lounge to keep myself mostly hidden as I scanned the room. As soon as my eyes locked on the turnstiles I spotted him, crouching and partially hidden behind the turnstiles. A guy in a white hockey mask.

I heard a whispered "Ah crap" from the crouching figure before there was a flurry of movement, all four turtles exploded into action, simultaneously rushing towards the lair's entry. The guy leapt out into the open defiantly and dropped into a fighting stance as they descended on him. I took in the dark clothes, jeans and black hoodie spattered with flecks of paint, a flash of recognition jolted me at the same time as Raph snarled "You _again_?".

"You know this guy Raph?" Mikey asked loudly. He and Donny had snared the guy in the mask easily, knocking his hockey stick from his hands and holding him by his arms while he fought against them.

"Get your stinkin paws off me!" the guy yelled as he struggled against their grip. Raph stepped to the side and crossed his arms over his plastron with a glower as Leo moved forward to rip the guy's hockey mask off and flip back his hood. For a moment the intruder just hung his head but then he lunged forward abruptly, the two older turtles leaped back with a surprised _gah_! at the hissing face revealed.

"It's face paint!" Raph exclaimed at the same time as Leo said "He's just a kid!" All four brothers cast a look between each other, surprise etched on their faces. Meanwhile I was starting to feel sick as I recognised the guy being held by the turtles, that wasn't just any kid. It was Casey freakin Jones. I'd recognise the dumb assess voice anywhere.

"Let go of me you stupid reptiles!" Casey hollered loudly. Again the turtles shared a look, clearly at a loss about what to do.

I ducked down lower on the couch and cursed. How the hell had Casey Jones found his way to the lair? There was no way he could have just stumbled across the turtles home. Raph had seemed to recognise him, Casey must have spotted the red banded turtle while he was cooling off after his argument with Leo and followed him back here. What was Master Splinter going to say? Right on cue I heard the approach of the mutant rat and April as they emerged from the side door of the dojo where April had been having her daily lesson. Unaware of the extra person in his home Master Splinter was talking to April quietly. I turned my head to watch their approach and a tinge of something dark and jealous went through me at the way he was smiling down at her. "Always trust your instincts April. A well honed intuition can be sharper than your eyes."

"Yes Sensei." April nodded respectfully then paused, something about the tension in the room seeming to grab both hers and Splinters attention, their heads lifted in unison to take in the scene near the turnstiles. " _Casey_?" The red heads voice was high with surprise.

The brothers faces dropped from unease to open mouthed surprise so quickly it would have been funny if I wasn't feeling so ill. "You _know_ this guy?" Leo sputtered. Donny, recognising Casey's name, went a lighter shade of green and withdrew his hands from the teenagers arm as if he'd been burned. I felt a flash of sympathy as his eyes flicked between April and Casey with rising despair clear on his face.

Casey broke free of Mikey's grip and stared at April in shock. "You _know_ these guys?" He took a few steps towards her and instantly the turtles were back on high alert, fists clenching and eyes narrowing as he neared April.

"Don't hurt him!" In an instant April ran across the room to stand in front of the turtles as they advanced on Casey. "He's a friend." She turned back to the teenager and frantically hissed "Casey! What are you doing here?"

Immediately Casey rounded on her, bristling at her tone. "The question is, how do you know these freaks?" He glared at her.

"These are the...um...other friends I told you about." April stuttered, casting a sheepish look around the four turtles apologetically.

"Wait," Casey frowned and used a gloved hand to point back and forth between them all "so they're _not_ the bad guys?"

"No way!" April shook her head emphatically and turned to the brothers. "Casey Jones meet Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo and Raphael." One by one the brothers gave a nod of acknowledgment as their name was said. The sick feeling in my stomach grew even stronger as tension started seeping from the atmosphere. Why the heck was everyone ok with this?

"So the turtles are all Italian?" Casey scratched at the back of his head and I rolled my eyes hard, man this guy was an idiot.

"No," Master Splinter stepped forward "I named them after my favourite painters and sculptors of the Italian renaissance."

Casey's eyes widened to the size of saucers as the mutant rat came forward to loom down at him over April's shoulder. Taking a few steps back he bumped into Raph's plastron and let out a slightly squeaky grunt which he immediately tried to cover up with a cough. The red banded turtle grinned widely and shoved at his shoulder. "Big bad vigilante is scared of rats!"

"Just like you and cockroaches huh Raph?" Mikey sniggered and Raph sobered immediately, glaring at his little brother.

No one had noticed me on my spot on the lounge and I couldn't help grimacing from the swirl of negative emotions roiling inside me. Was I in a freakin dream right now? In less than ten minutes April's idiot boyfriend had discovered the lair and, just like that, was well on his way to being accepted by the mutants just because goody-two-shoes had vouched for him. From my forgotten spot on the couch I could see that Raph, Mikey and Leo's body language was relaxed and friendly so I huffed and turned away, back to the group, sinking deeper into the bench and crossing my arms angrily over my chest as I fumed. Six months ago I'd tried to help Donny escape from the Purple Dragon hideout, gotten my head smashed in for my troubles, and even then I'd been forcibly ejected from the lair by Raph before my concussion had time to subside. What the hell was going on?!

My growing rage was halted in it's tracks when a movement from the corner of my eye caught my attention. I whipped my head up and gasped loudly. Hanging there above me like deadly black spiders were a dozen figures pulled directly from some of the worst nightmares I'd ever had, dark memories from my time in captivity. Black figures skittered across the ceiling with gravity defying agility, familiar red bandanas and glowing red eyes slashing out from the darkness. Terror gripped me tightly as their presence filled the lair like a black cloud. My lungs spasmed with fear and my mouth opened and closed uselessly. The black shapes scurried closer to where the others were gathered talking, unaware of the danger above. A different kind of fear loosened my throat as I realised the turtles were about to be taken completely by surprise by the threat from above, I took a deep breath and leapt up from the couch, my injured leg protesting but I hardly felt it as I hollered " _FOOTBOTS_!" at the top of my lungs. There were a few beats of shocked silence then a chorus of _yai yai yai_ noises filled the lair as the robotic ninja's began dropping from their perches, drawing weapons on their way down.

I scrambled madly out of the lounge pit to avoid the falling robots, catching sight of the surprised faces of Casey and April as I did so. The turtles and their sensei had reacted immediately to my warning, it had only been a second or two but it was enough to allow them to draw their own weapons and fan out to engage the robots. The two remaining humans were taking longer to react however. " _Move your asses!_ " I screeched at them, which seemed to spur them into action. Casey hefted his hockey stick and leapt to join the fight with a cry of " _Goongala_!" while April produced a metal fan and began slicing at the Footbots with it in fluid movements.

I had no intention of participating in the fight, my only thought was to escape. I clumsily ducked around Leo, cursing the stiffness in my leg, then grunted when one of the black ninjas dropped into my path. I cowered back from it with an arm thrown up to ward it off, then blinked stupidly when its head suddenly detached from its neck and went sailing across the room. "Scarlett, find a safer spot!" Donny hollered at me as he lowered his staff then hauled me by the arm to thrust me in the direction of his lab. I didn't waste any breath telling him that's exactly what I'd been trying to do, instead I gritted my teeth and _ran_.

The door to Donny's lab was partially open and I slipped through it with just enough room to spare. I whirled around to start sliding it shut again but cringed back when a slim black clad arm thrust itself into the gap to stop it from closing. Just the sight of the limb seemed to freeze my heart, a strong flash went through my head and suddenly all I could see was those same narrow arms wrapping around Kin's chest as they dragged him away from me. "No no no no no." I chanted as I back-pedalled madly away from the door. My back hit something solid and instinctively I whirled around and ducked behind it just as the lab door ground open another inch and admitted the rest of the Footbot. It slunk into Donny's workspace and I held my breath as I watched, both hands covering my mouth so it wouldn't hear me as it padded noiselessly into the middle of the room. When it's head turned in my direction I ducked quickly back down and held completely still, praying fervently that it hadn't spotted me.

"Stay alert, more are coming!" Master Splinter's sharp command rang out from the lair, filtering through the gap in the door, and I realised suddenly that I was completely alone in the lab. I could head the sounds of the battle continuing on the other side of the door but no one had followed the robot to take it down. No one had seen it enter Donny's lab except me and here I was, cowering behind a large metal toolbox.

"Hey!" I started slightly as Donny's panicked voice rang out. "It's scanning the lair! It'll give away our location! Don't let that robot escape!"

Shit shit _shit_. The Footbots were scanning the lair? That would mean that... Taking a deep breath I inched my head upwards and peeked out around the tool box. Sure enough the robot was still standing in the middle of the lab and I watched in horror as it's head did a sweeping full turn. When it's face came into view I could see that it's large segmented eyes were flashing rhythmically with red lights as it made a whirring sound. It was scanning Donny's lab, all of Donny's materials and inventions were exposed. My head spun as I realised the implications of this and, therefor, exactly what I needed to do.

Gathering myself determinedly I rose on shaking legs and hobbled out from my hiding place. "Hey, asshole." I winced at the squeak of my voice and coughed before trying again. " _Hey asshole_!" Yep, that got it's attention. It's head turned towards me first, rotating unnaturally on it's shoulders, then it's body followed until it was facing me. Quickly I schooled my face into the best scowl I could manage. "You are _not_ leaving here." I growled as threatening as I could. Obviously I wasn't threatening enough because the robot simply cocked it's head and took a few steps towards me. Groping blindly behind me, not taking my eyes off the ninja, I managed to close my hand around a hefty bar of metal. Swinging it around to hold it out threateningly I saw I'd snared a large wrench off of Donny's tool chest. _Nice_.

The Footbot looked from me to the wrench then, instead of charging towards me like I expected it to, made an abrupt turn and ran in the opposite direction, fleeing deeper into the lab. I blinked in surprise for a moment before a huge grin spread across my face. "Yeah you'd better... _oh shit._ " Without thinking I leapt forward, hissing when my thigh screamed in pain, and charged after the robot as I remembered the access tunnel leading away towards the surface. The one the Shellraiser used to get from the sewers to the streets. If I didn't catch the stupid robot he would get away with his scan of the lab and our location would be compromised.

I couldn't, I _wouldn't_ let that happen.

* * *

 _So, what did you think? Feedback is awesome (I always reply) and so is clicking on the fave/follow buttons below! Hint hint hint ;)_

 _More to come soon xo_


	3. Meet Casey Jones: Part 2

_Hi everyone! Here is part two for you only days after my last update. If I'd left the chapter as a whole it would have been around 13,000 words long. Jeepers!_

 _Anyhoo thanks to everyone who reviewed my last chapter! I always respond individually to each person but I thought I would put up some answers here anyway. a) Casey didn't really react to seeing Scarlett in the lair because he only saw her for a split second and that was when she ran past as the Footbots were attacking. b) Scarlett is terrified by the Footbots but has been training with Splinter to control her shifting so didn't go all Leopard when she saw them. She still nearly wet herself though! c) Kin will be back soon! I have plans for him. d) I find interactions between Scarlett and Leo hard to write but there is more for them coming soon too._

 _Warning: There's a bit of creative swearing from Scarlett in this chapter about halfway through (in fact there's a lot of swearing in general thans to Raph and Scarlett). In her defence she's in a lot of pain at the time! Skip over that bit if you don't like it and my apologies if anyone gets offended._

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing_

* * *

 _I couldn't let the Footbot leave._

The heavy metal wrench dropped from my suddenly nerveless fingers with a loud _clang_ that echoed through the lab. I scrambled across the room in it's wake, rounding the corner of the Shellraiser and trying to put on a burst of speed when I saw it disappear into the access tunnel just like I'd feared. "Hey!" I hollered as loudly as I could " _Hey! It's getting away!_ " Hoping that one of the others would hear me and that someone, _anyone_ , would come to help me, but I had a sinking feeling it was useless. The sound of fighting coming from the other side of the door was too loud. I was on my own, it was up to me and I was running out of time to act. Already the robotic ninja was slipping out of sight. I needed to chase it, I had no idea what I would do if I actually managed to catch this thing but _not_ catching it was way worse.

Fear was still coursing through me but this time instead of freezing my limbs it spurred them into action. The pain in my leg fell away beneath rising desperation, I darted forward into the dim tunnel entrance and within seconds I was completely shrouded in darkness. Donny kept the tunnel clear for the Shellraiser so I didn't have to worry about large obstacles blocking my path but still there was a collection of random junk littered around the concrete floor that threatened to slow me down. I could see their dim grey outlines as I ran and I found I could avoid them easily as I picked up the pace. Every now and then the robot ahead would glance back, glowing red eyes even more eerie in the almost pitch black darkness. It had a good head start on me but at least I wasn't loosing ground on it anymore.

My stockinged feet splashed through puddles every now and then and my breath echoed off the walls dimly. I pumped my arms harder and stretched my legs for a longer stride. I could feel my thigh protesting and the soles of my feet grated against the rough ground through my socks but it seemed as though that pain belonged to someone else. I knew that later I was really going to feel every single inch of effort I was putting in but none of that mattered right now, the access tunnel was a decent length but at this rate I wasn't going to catch it in time before it reached the surface. I needed to go _faster_. I'd never been much of a runner before, preferring to use my board to get around, but somehow with desperation driving me I managed to speed up even more. Now I could hear the ninja's feet slapping softly against concrete and with every passing second I could tell I was getting closer, my hair lifting back from my forehead as I created my own breeze. The next time the robot glanced back it's sickly red eyes told me I'd closed the gap significantly, I could feel a triumphant smirk transforming my face.

I was so wrapped up chasing the Footbot that I'd forgotten to come up with a plan for what I would do if I caught it. Splashes of external light were starting to provide illumination as we neared the surface. Grates at street level were allowing the thin winter sun to filter down in faint rays. It was in one of these pools of light the robot suddenly stopped and faced me, coming to a dead halt so abruptly I knew for certain that no human could ever hope to pull off a move like that. I on the other hand was travelling so fast I had no time to stop and ran into it full tilt. At the last second it turned slightly and hooked an arm around my waist, flipping me neatly. The breath left me in a whoosh as I collided with the ground back first and I was instantly grateful I managed to keep my head from slamming into the concrete. I slid over the rough ground, upper back taking most of the impact, then lay there catching my breath as it came to stand over me, segmented red eyes glowing strongly as it scanned me. With a terrifying flourish two more arms erupted from each side of the ninja, each wielding something sharp and shiny. Holy crap! I rolled to the side as an arm holding some kind of small sword slammed down towards me. Sparks erupted beside my head as metal bit concrete with a harsh scrape and I wasted no time frantically clawing back to my feet, as I did so I felt a burning sting slash along my ribs and gritted my teeth as I realised I'd been cut.

I whirled to face the Footbot then back-pedalled as it launched towards me with a wicked looking metal mace raised over it's head, where the fuck had it pulled _that_ from? I cursed as my foot caught and I fell backwards onto my butt. The mace whistled through the air over my head, the heavy weight of the missed swing unbalancing the robot so that it fell towards me. Instinctively I rocked backwards and planted my foot in its stomach as it loomed over me, bending my knees then pushing sharply upwards I used its momentum to fling it over and behind me. I regained my feet once more with a hand clasped to my side, looking around frantically for something to use a weapon. _Why_ had I dropped the wrench back in the lab? It now seemed monumentally stupid, not as stupid as deciding to chase down a deadly robot ninja all by myself, but still pretty stupid.

The Footbot, which had landed in an untidy tangle, snapped back to its feet with the same creepy inhuman grace as before and began coming at me again, this time a little more slowly but no less menacing with it's shoulders hunched and four arms held out threateningly. With a start I realised that it no longer had the mace, glancing around quickly I saw it lying just a few feet away and made a desperate lunge for it. To do so I had to turn my back to the robot, every hair on the back of my neck prickled with awareness and I almost sobbed with relief when my hand closed over the cool metal handle of the heavy weapon. From behind me there was a cold _yai yai_ and I realised with dread just how close it was, I could practically feel the sting of metal slicing through my flesh again already. With a cry I swung my body around, clutching the mace's handle with both hands and putting every ounce of power I had into bringing the deadly weapon in a sweep towards the spot where the I thought the robot was. It was a direct hit. There was a metallic _crunch_ then I was being jerked around as the left over energy from my swing followed through, the robot had barely slowed the spiked ball at all. With another crunch, heavier sounding this time, the mace hit brick, chips and dust sprayed back in my face causing me to blink and cough. I let go of the handle and took a step back, staring in amazement at the weapon lodged into the wall of the tunnel. Jesus.

Fizzing noises caught my attention, I looked back at the Footbot and saw that it was still standing but teetering on trembling legs. Small showers of pink sparks were spitting from it's ruined neck and I shuddered as it's limbs twitched like someone having a seizure. It's head was gone, lost somewhere to the darkness. I scanned the tunnel quickly but couldn't see it amongst the other shapeless lumps of debris. The decapitated robot chose that moment to collapse, falling to it's knees then folding sideways and scaring the crap out of me. I gave a small cry of revulsion when it nearly touched me and jumped back. A sharp sting on my side reminded me of where it had slashed at me with it's sword. I pressed a hand to my side, blood came away on my fingertips and I felt a fresh wave of anger sweep through me, pushing the fear aside effectively.

"You God damned _bastard_!" I spat and lashed out at the prone figure of the robotic ninja. My foot connected solidly with it's side and sent it skidding a little way down the tunnel back in the direction of the lair. I stomped after it and kicked it again, cursing a blue streak when my toes throbbed with the impact. Changing tracks I hooked my fingers into its uniform between its shoulders and began dragging it the rest of the way down the tunnel, ignoring the scraping noises it made as I pulled it over the concrete roughly. It was surprisingly light for it's size and didn't take as much effort as I was expecting, but still I was starting to struggle as adrenalin wore off and pain started to flare in my leg.

It didn't take me as long as I thought to get back home but by the time I was back in the lab, still dragging the ruined robot behind me, I was limping badly. I dumped the Footbot in the middle of the room and reached down to rub at my thigh with a grimace. The muscle was beginning to cramp and burn. The movement pulled at my side which was also really starting to hurt like a bitch and I hissed. Pulling up my shirt to see I swore at the long gash that ran up my ribs. Thankfully it seemed shallow, maybe it wouldn't need stitches?

 _"Woah, ok, what's up with you two? You're like best friends forever now or somethin?"_

Mikey's voice reached me through the lab door which was still standing partially open. I looked up and straight away realised that all the sounds of fighting had stopped. Figuring the coast must be clear I made my way over, grimacing as my limp returned, and slipped through the opening. Straight away I could see that the entire room looked like it had been tossed by a giant hand, everything was messed up and flung around haphazardly with destroyed Footbots scattered amongst the carnage like sprinkles on a doughnut.

Everyone was gathered near the turnstiles again in a group, weapons sheathed and body language relaxed. I hesitated, unsure of what to do, but then made my way towards them, hand pressed against my side and struggling as the pain in my leg grew steadily worse. They were all so focussed on their discussion nobody looked around at my approach, instead I heard Master Splinters say in an observational tone "I see you have found a new ally Raphael." I froze and frowned at his words, I'd barely covered half the distance to reach them but my feet were rooted to the spot when I saw that Casey and Raph were standing with their arms looped around each others shoulders as they grinned at each other. What the _hell_? My eyes shot between the turtle and the punk. Exactly how long had I been gone for?

"Yeah Casey's cool." Raph acknowledged casually. The smug look Casey shot around the room sickened me.

 **What**? I made a strangled noise in the back of my throat.

"Thank you for helping my family." Splinter inclined his head gratefully towards Casey and I scowled harder at the easy acceptance in his tone.

"No problem rat dude," Casey cracked his neck "wasn't a bad warm up. But now it's time to clean the scum off the streets."

Raph gave an evil grin and shoved Casey so hard he fell backward a few steps. "Let's do this!" They both had huge smirks as they smashed their foreheads together and began growling in each other's faces.

"Great! You know what this means right," My gaze flicked to Donatello who almost seemed to be having as much trouble processing this new development as I was. His voice rose on a note of panic "now we have _two_ Raphael's!"

No, this was _not_ happening. Absolute fury swept over me, fogging up my brain, and before I knew it I'd leant down awkwardly to pick up a piece of a destroyed Footbot. I hefted it in my palm once, it was some kind of large silver ball joint, then drew my arm back to lob it as hard as I could across the room. I watched, chest heaving, as it arced perfectly towards the group of guys, missing Mikey by an inch and slamming into the back of Raph's shell just as he and Casey were turning to leave. The dull clang of metal hitting shell acted like an off switch. Abruptly everybody stopped talking and swivelled around to see where the projectile had come from, seven surprised faces fixed on me, but by the time they spotted me I'd already retrieved another piece of wreckage from the floor, this time an entire robotic head, and was holding it loosely by my side as I glared at them from beneath my lowered brow.

Raph's shocked eyes met mine and I felt a snarl twist my lips as his incredulous voice cut through the silence. "What the _hell_ Scarlett?"

"Fuck. You." I enunciated as clearly as I could through clenched teeth then, with a snap of my arm, lobbed the head as hard as I could. This time I was vaguely aware of a sharp pain once again slashing up my side but ignored it, watching as April, Donny and Leo flinched out of the way as the projectile hurtled towards them. Raph ducked to the side and the lump of metal crashed out into the tunnel behind, echoing hollowly.

" _Yame_! Scarlett, calm yourself now!" Master Splinter's command made me pause and for a moment I hesitated. I met the mutant rat's strong gaze and for a second felt shame at the way I was acting...but then I remembered ' _I see you have found a new ally Raphael'._ My lips curled back from my teeth in anger and I saw a flash of surprise cross the masters face.

"What's your problem _freak_?" Casey Jones called out angrily, he pushed past the others to take a few steps towards me, hefting his hockey stick across his body in a defensive posture. "Did you get wacked in the head or somethin?" He turned to the others, eyes narrowing on April as he flung one heavily gloved hand out to point at me. "What is she even _doing_ here? Does she live here too? Why would these guys have anything to do with _her_? You say these guys are ok but I know she's not...and she obviously isn't their sister either!"

"I..." April looked from the turtles then to me with a torn expression. "I don't really..."

"Scarlett's with us." Mikey stepped up with a glare, shooting April a hurt look from the corner of his eye. It was too much, April couldn't even vouch for me? A tiny voice in my head whispered that it was what I deserved after the way I'd been treating her but I growled wordlessly, ignoring the voice and bending to pick up another pice of shattered Footbot. As I straightened I met Raph's gaze and held it defiantly. He shook his head in a jerky movement, a clear warning in the set of his jaw. ' _Yeah, Casey's cool'._ The red banded turtle's voice echoed in my head and another wave of hurt flashed through me. Casey Jones was _not_ fucking _cool_.

"Scarlett, don't..." Leo called out but the piece of debris had already left my hand. With lightning quick reflexes Casey darted forward and smashed it to the side with his hockey stick. He reached up to lower his mask over his face then he was sprinting at me with a loud cry.

* * *

"Fuck. You."

The knock to the shell hadn't hurt of course, only surprised him. The clearly enunciated insult on the other hand had spurred him towards anger but somehow, when he caught sight of her face, he'd managed to rein in his rage and respond with a simple "What the hell Scarlett?" Her face was twisted into a vicious snarl as she glared at him, shoulders hunched and a new projectile clenched in her fist ready to be launched. Every inch of her radiated fury, she was practically trembled with it. But beneath that, buried beneath the exterior, he could see all too clearly the hurt behind her amber eyes. She was upset. With him.

Even as Splinter ordered her to calm herself and Casey launched into a verbal attack Raphael couldn't take his eyes off her. Her outward expression didn't change until April stuttered out a broken denial, then Scarlett's facade flickered, cracking a little at the edges before she hardened it once more. In a quick swoop she gathered up another piece of broken ninja and readied herself to launch it again. This time when he caught her eye he shook his head once, trying to warn her, but her jaw jutted out stubbornly as her eyes flicked from Raph to Casey and back. Her lip curled back to expose one small fang when her eyes fell on the dark haired teenager and the beginnings of understanding began to form in Raphael's head. _Ah crap..._

With a snap of her arm Scarlett launched the chunk of debris at them and the defiant act unleashed an explosive reaction. Casey darted forward to knock the missile aside with his hockey stick then bore down on Scarlett with an angry cry. At the same time Mikey gave a startled shout and darted after him, calling Scarlett's name and telling her to get down. Raph sprung into action only half a step behind his little brother but somehow overtaking him within the ten running steps it took to reach the younger girl. Both brothers managed to tackle Casey before he made his destination, there was a gasp from April when the three boys fell to the ground in a tangle but, even louder, was the sharp cry Scarlett let out as she took a step back then crumpled to the floor, her leg folding under her weight. Raphael lifted his head and snapped it around in confusion at the pained yell. Casey had been stopped with a foot to spare, how the hell had Scarlett been hurt? He kept a knee on Casey's back and watched as she rolled on the floor, crying through gritted teeth as she clutched at her thigh. In an instant Mikey was leaving Raph to hold Casey while he scrambled to her side, worry etched into his face. "Donny!"

"What is it?" Donny's voice was low and serious as he rushed past the tangle of limbs and dropped to his knees beside her, hands hovering as he tried to figure out what had happened. "Scarlett? What's wrong?"

"My leg." Scarlett gasped "It feels like...gah...it _hurts_ Donny!" Tears were leaking from the corners of her eyes and even as she tried to blink them back two slipped down her cheeks. One small hand came up to grasp at Mikey who clasped it in his with a helpless look at his older brother.

Donny gently knocked her other hand away from her leg then pushed the leg of her shorts up a little higher so he could span the width of her thigh with his large hands. He pressed down slightly, eye ridges rising in surprise when Scarlett emitted a choked off scream. Then his brow dropped dangerously low as he ground out "Your hamstring and quadricep are completely locked up, what the shell happened?" His brown eyes shifted to glare at Casey and beside him Raph felt the teenager tense in anger.

"I didn't touch her man!" Casey yelled as he struggled beneath Raph's weight "I was just gonna knock away the rest of her ammunition before she could throw anything else at us!" His voice was high and indignant. "She's _crazy_!"

" _Blow it out your ass you stupid hillbilly fuck face_!" Scarlett screeched. There was a beat of shocked silence while Casey's mouth opened and closed silently and the turtles eyes grew to the size of saucers. April covered her mouth with one hand and cast a scandalised look in Master Splinters direction as though expecting the tall mutant to spontaneously combust or something. Instead the only indication the turtle's sensei gave that he'd heard Scarlett's foul language was a slight twitching of his whiskers.

Before the situation could get any worse Raph decided to attempt to diffuse it. "C'mon knucklehead." He removed his knee from Casey's back and yanked the human to his feet by the hood of his shirt before planting a large hand between his shoulder blades and propelling him towards the turnstiles. "I'll walk you home."

"I think that would be for the best." Master Splinter's tone was grave as he nodded at the leaving pair. "Perhaps when this issue has been resolved we will see you again Casey Jones."

Casey's eyes flicked between Scarlett who was now white as a sheet as she cried with pain, and April who was still decidedly shaken by the events of the past half hour. "Sure, whatever." He muttered before allowing Raph to escort him out. "Catch you at school tomorrow Red."

The pair jumped the turnstiles and within moments were trudging their way along the railway lines towards the surface.

"I don't get it." Casey was the first to break the silence. "I thought your whole deal was about being the good guy, I thought we were going to team up and fight the crime in this city. Why have you got someone like _her_ staying with you?"

For a moment Raph didn't answer, instead working his jaw while he thought through his answer. The urge to defend Scarlett was foreign, by all rights he should be furious with her for attacking him _again_. She had made no attempt to explain why she was so mad, he wouldn't be blamed if he claimed he had no idea why she went berserk back there. But he did know, he'd seen it written on her face. He cast a sideways look at Casey and sighed. "Look man, it's not that simple. _Scarlett_ isn't that simple."

"What's so difficult to understand?" Casey scoffed. "If she's one of the bad guys, she needs to be stopped."

Raph halted in his tracks abruptly and turned to face the human with a glower. Running a hand over his face he gave a muttered ' _I can't believe I'm gonna say this_ ' under his breath before poking a large green finger into Casey's chest. "Look, dude, I like you so far. You're an awesome fighter and you've got a kick ass style. But when it comes to Scarlett you need to back off." Casey's eyes widened incredulously but, when he opened his mouth to argue, Raph cut him off harshly. "Scarlett isn't bad. Yeah, she's rough and rude. One minute she's angry and the next she's a cheeky brat, but believe me when I say she isn't one of the bad guys. I know bad guys, been fighting them ever since me and my brothers first went top side, and she ain't one so just drop it if you ever want to hang out with us again."

Casey closed his mouth and gave Raph an assessing look. The turtle bore the scrutiny without budging, face closed and serious, and eventually Casey shrugged and nodded. "If you say so man." He turned and continued to walk down the tracks, Raphael a step behind. "I still say she's got a screw loose though."

Raph gave a grunt and kept walking. After another few minutes Casey spoke up again, "So what _is_ her story then?" he asked curiously.

"None of your business." Raph shot back immediately, reaching out to punch the skinny human on the shoulder roughly. "Now are we going to crack some skulls or do you just want to keep blabbing about girls all night? Cause if I wanted to do that I'd stay home with Donny."

"Let's do it." Casey's gap toothed smirk was back in full force, he slapped his mask back down over his face and followed Raph as he led the way towards the dark streets above.

* * *

Hours later Raph was climbing back over the turnstiles, stifling a yawn and stretching out sore muscles as he made his way into the lair. The rest of the night with Casey had been, well, _fun_. They'd prowled the rooftops looking for trouble which, with Raph to guide the way to the more likely hot spots, they'd found. One car jacking and a mugging to be exact. Not a huge score in the scheme of things but enough to keep them entertained. The rest of the time they'd filled in smart mouthing at each other and rough housing in a semi-serious kinda way as they tested each others limits. It was early days yet but Raph found he could be himself with Casey in a way he wasn't with his brothers. The lanky teen wasn't at all put off by the turtles rough personality and he really got Raph's frustration with the way thugs were all too often let off the hook. They shared a basic agreement on a brand of justice that was a lot better suited to the red banded turtles style than Leo's was ever gonna be. Plus Raph was highly entertained by Casey's cockiness and over developed confidence. The kid had balls.

The grin slipped from Raph's face as he entered the darkened lair, it was later than he'd thought and it looked like everyone had gone to bed. Not everyone, he amended to himself as he saw a light shining from Donny's lab. He made his way over, pushing the door open and blinking as he stepped into the room. As usual his brainy brother was seated at his computer, headset firmly in place as he studied a screen full of numbers and symbols that were a total foreign language to Raph.

"Hey, brainiac." He flicked one ear of Donny's headset and smirked when his little brother jumped. Pulling his earphones down to rest around his neck Donny gave Raph a long suffering look as he swivelled in his chair. Raph leant back against the desk behind him and crossed his arms over his chest as he asked "Is she ok?"

"She hurt herself." Donny replied with a sigh, not needing to specify who 'she' was. "It was nothing to do with Casey and everything to do with the Footbots."

"The Footbots?" Raph's eye ridge rose in surprise. "I didn't see her take part in the fighting, I thought she hid in here."

"She did," the purple banded turtle rose and crossed his lab, still speaking over his shoulder as he went "a Footbot followed her then got a scan of my lab. When it tried to escape by the access tunnel she chased it down and disabled it." He knelt beside a pile of destroyed robots that had been unceremoniously dumped with the rest of Donny's collection of machine parts salvaged from the city dump. Snaring the one from the top of the tangle he hefted it for Raph to look at, the red banded turtle came closer to get a better look then whistled when he saw it's head had been snapped clean off.

"Scarlett did that?"

"Yeah, she ran it down practically barefoot then decapitated it with it's own mace." Donny let the robot fall back onto it's pyre with a grimace then reached down again to heft two smaller objects up for his brother to look at. "I found this a good distance down the tunnel," he lifted the robot head first, Raph got a look at how mangled it was and gave a low whistle, the entire side of the Footbots severed head was reduced to a mess of twisted metal and wires. Donny dropped it on top of the pile with the rest of the junk then held up the second object. "And I found _this_ embedded in the wall beside the body. It was in so deep it took all my strength to pull it free." He gave the mace a twirl then dropped it also, brushing off his hands and sinking back into his chair. "She obliterated it." The purple banded turtle's voice held a distinct note of pride.

Raph eyed the pile of crap and shook his head. "She ran down a Footbot? It took both Casey and I to catch ours, those things are _fast_."

Donny sighed, "Well she hasn't done herself any favours, the strain of sprinting while still injured has re-damaged the muscle in her thigh which in turn caused the painful cramps. I had to give her a valium to relax her leg then more painkillers so she could sleep. She's set her recovery back by at least another two weeks if not more. Plus the Footbot managed to cut her, not bad enough to need stitches but still..." He trailed off in disgust.

"Jeez." Raph rubbed a hand over his bald head and sighed.

"She saved our shells Raph, if that Footbot had gotten away we'd be neck deep in trouble right now." Donny shook his head and for a while both brothers were silent. Eventually the younger turtle said, "I'm not getting any more work done tonight. I'm gonna check on Scarlett then turn in."

"Let me do it." Raph spoke quickly.

Donny frowned at him "I dunno, are you sure that's a good idea? She was pretty upset with you again for some reason." He squinted at his big brother with sudden curiosity. "I don't suppose you know why she was so angry?"

"Yeah, I know why she's pissed at me, and I want to fix it." Raph said grimly, turning on his heel and heading out of the lab.

Donny watched as his brothers shell exited the lab and rolled his eyes. "No, no. No need to clarify." He muttered sarcastically before setting about switching off the various electrical equipment and lights around his lab.

* * *

When Raph reached the end of the bedroom corridor he immediately saw that Scarlett's light was still on. He hesitated for a moment before straightening his shoulders and striding purposefully towards her bedroom. As he drew closer he could hear two voices murmuring, too soft for him to make out the words but the lower pitched one instantly recognisable as Mikey. Raph almost did an about-face straight back to his own bedroom but stopped himself firmly. He couldn't wait any longer to sort things out with Scarlett.

When he reached the doorway of her room he paused and rapped on the frame, feeling like an awkward idiot. The pair were seated side by side on Scarlett's bed, Mikey closest to the door and Scarlett with her head resting on the youngest turtles shoulder. Mikey looked up as soon as Raph knocked and his expression tightened when he saw him standing there. Raph firmed his chin then motioned with his head for his little brother to leave. For a moment the orange banded turtle didn't move, just studied the larger turtle closely. Whatever he saw in Raph's face apparently appeased him somewhat because he let out a quiet huff before gently extracting himself from under Scarlett and easing to his feet. Her dark head, hair still damp from the shower she'd recently had, wobbled on her shoulders a little before she sat up on her own with a groan.

Mikey dropped a quick kiss onto the top of her head and whispered something before turning to leave. "Last chance dude." He muttered warningly before slipping around Raph and into the hallway. From the bed Scarlett finally looked up and locked eyes on him, her face scrunching up a little when she saw who was at her door.

"Asshole." She said in a voice that managed to be lazy and accusing at the same time. He bit back the retort on the tip of his tongue and instead lifted one shoulder in a shrug. Looking around the room he searched for a place to sit, it didn't feel right looming over her, then reluctantly settled for perching where Mikey had been a moment earlier on the edge of her bed. Immediately she turned and scooted back until she was facing him with her back pressed against the wall at the head of her bed. He noticed that her movements were sluggish, as though she was finding it hard to make her muscles respond. Must be the valium and painkillers Donny had given her, probably a strong dose to combat the seized muscle of her thigh. His gaze drifted down to her leg which was stretched out towards him on the bed, the fresh bandage white where it peaked out from beneath her black sleeping shorts. On the bottoms of her bare feet he could see cuts and bruises from her run down the tunnel, they were going to hurt like a bastard tomorrow.

"Well?" Her voice drew his eyes back up to hers. "What do you want? I'm sure you must be tired after hanging out with your new BFF all night so don't let me keep you up when you need your beauty sleep." There was that hurt again, hidden under the rough challenge of her voice which was designed to put his back up and start an argument. A tactic he was all too familiar with. He narrowed his eyes briefly before smoothing his face and taking the plunge.

"I'm sorry."

Scarlett blinked at him, crossed arms loosening to fall into her lap as she gaped. "What?"

Raph rolled his eyes, why did his apologies end up being so God damned awkward all the time? He took another deep breath to calm himself, the whole time feeling her wide eyed gaze fixed on him. "I'm sorry for giving you such a hard time and yelling at you. I was a dick, I tried to chase you away instead of helping you and I said some shitty things."

There was a thick silence while she processed his words. When he glanced up at her he caught her just as she was pinching the skin on the inside of her elbow and suddenly a laugh escaped his mouth. The kid was actually checking to see if she was dreaming.

Scarlett's eyes widened in surprise as she watched him chuckle, self-consciousness caused the mirth to flee and he cleared his throat. Her lip quirked just once but then her expression darkened and she leaned forward. "Why Casey?" She asked "What makes _him_ so easy to accept and not me?" As soon as the question was out she leant back, chewing her lip nervously and crossing her arms over her chest again.

"Ah man," Raph grimaced, he was not good at this kinda shit "look, I dunno ok? Don't ask me crap like that." Hurt flashed across her face again and he cursed inwardly as her brow began to lower into a familiar scowl. The back of his neck practically crawled as he realised he was going to have to do a little better. Shell this was awkward. He held up a finger in her face as a signal for her to hold on and turned his head to stare at the wall for a few moments as he thought, casting his mind back to the time when they'd first carried Scarlett's limp and battered body home. Self reflection was not his strongest suit and it took a little while to fix on the right answer.

By the time he looked back at her she was flicking her amber gaze between his finger, which was still hovering in mid air, and his face, a look of bemusement and growing impatience colouring her features. He took a deep breath before he started talking, trying not to think about the gleeful ribbing he would cop if one of his brothers could hear what he was about to say. "April was the first human we met, she turned out to be ok but every single one we've come across since then had been one kind of dick or another. Just before we met you Mikey got taken for a ride by Bradford, the asshole pretended to be Mikey's friend only to betray him and try to hand him over to Shredder. It completely tore him up. I guess when we found you I had some...trust issues and all I wanted was for you to be on your way."

Her eyes had gone wide again and Raph forced himself to keep going, each word dropping out of his mouth was painful. "Six months later when you turned up again things were more complicated. The Foot had started working with the Kraang and our home had already come close to being discovered a whole bunch of times. Even April's dad turned against us when they used one of those mind control devices on him." Scarlett gave a shudder and averted her eyes for a moment as he said this. "Then the mutagen got spilled over the city, April stopped talking to us when her father got mutated in the accident and it destroyed all of us having her mad at us like that. Seeing how quickly Mikey and Donny took to you was just...I didn't want to see them get hurt again if you turned out to be another part of a plot or a flake or something. My family...they mean everything to me."

Scarlett nodded, bending her knee and pulling her good leg towards her so she could wrap her hands around it and hug it to her chest. "I get it."

"So I guess it all comes down to crappy timing." Raph finished up thoughtfully. "Or good timing depending on who you are. Casey just," the red banded turtle shrugged "I can't explain it. I guess he caught me at the right moment in time, he doesn't feel like a threat, well to _us_ anyway. He's pretty hell bent on destroying anything remotely non law abiding in this city so not so safe for any rule breakers."

That earned him an eye roll and scoff, "Tell me about it."

"So, we good? Have I answered your question?" Raph got to his feet in one smooth movement, anxious to escape now he'd finished spilling his guts. Without waiting for her to respond he started edging towards the exit, he was completely done with this conversation. All he felt now was relief and the intense need to get away so he could wake up tomorrow and have everything be back to normal, kind of.

"Hey Raph?" Scarlett's voice was small as she called his name, stopping him in his tracks. He sighed and turned reluctantly to see her with her head lowered, fingers plucking nervously at her bandage.

"Yeah?" He hovered in the doorway, one hand on the frame, and looked at her curiously.

"I just wanted to say thanks, for explaining I mean. And I wanted you to know that I'm sorry too. I hurt you when I was scared and angry," she motioned towards his shoulder and he glanced down at the thin scar there left by her claws "and I tried to hurt you again tonight when I was mad. I shouldn't have thrown things at you so...sorry about that."

"Huh." It was his turn to feel surprise, he hadn't been expecting an apology in return. In fact, when he paused to think about it, he was pretty sure it was one of the only apologies he'd ever gotten. "Don't sweat it." He replied simply and knocked his fist once on the frame of the door before slipping out into the corridor.

Raph only made it a few steps before an exaggerated whisper floated to him through the darkness. " _Awwww_ ," He looked up sharply and swore under his breath when he caught sight of Michelangelo leaning beside the doorway to his room, a skulking shadow with white teeth practically glowing in the darkness as a shit eating grin spread from ear to ear. "You found your squishy feelings!" Two green arms, spread wide in an open invitation, came at him and he recoiled half a step. "Hug it out bro..." A quick jab to the plastron with a closed fist and Mikey cut off with a strangled _oof_. "Ok, maybe next time...good talk...ugh, _ow_..."

* * *

 _I think I pushed Raph to his limits in this chapter! :)_

 _Did you like it? Huh? Huh?_


	4. Shifting

_I'm struggling, just need to post this and see what you guys think. I had fun writing it at first but then doubt kicked in big time and now I just think it's terrible. Thanks everyone for the kind reviews on my last chapter, without you guys I don't know if I'd have the guts to keep writing._

 _So...get ready for a bit of silliness and fluff in this chapter! The events run alongside the episode 'Kraang Conspiracy' from season 2 and, while you don't need to have seen it, some parts may not make sense unless you have._

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing except Scarlett :)_

* * *

Mikey looked up from his comic when Scarlett gave a soft groan and glanced over to where she was flopped on a beanbag next to him in the middle of the lounge pit. Well, trapped was really more like it. She was pretty much swamped by the plushy blue bag of foam balls, sunk deep into it's comfortable depths. Mikey had to admire Donny's thought process, making her sit there ensured that the only way she could get out was if one of them plucked her free, which also meant there was no way she could hurt her leg any further. They didn't call his big brother a genius for nothing. At first glance it seemed a little excessive but, when he thought back to last night, he found himself glad she couldn't move despite the fact it made her so miserable.

Running down the Footbot last night had some pretty tough consequences. Mikey gave a grimace as he remembered how much pain she'd been in, it'd been hard to watch right up until Donny had managed to treat the irritated injury. Scarlett had been confined as per doctors orders all day, wrapped in layers of clothes and blankets to fight off the chill. From some angles it looked like the beanbag had sprouted legs she was nestled in so tight. Scarlett's captivity had allowed the rest of them to go to training without worrying that she'd ignore Donny's instructions and try to crawl around the lair like she had this morning when she'd woken up. A smile broke out over Mikey's face at the memory, it had almost been too funny...

...

"Scarlett!" Donny's scandalised shout had echoed through the lair and into the kitchen where Mikey was cooking breakfast. He and Leo had shot each other a quick look of surprise before hurrying to the doorway in time to see their purple banded brother with both hands on his bald head as he fumed "What the heck are you _doing_?"

"I woke up and had to go to the bathroom Donny," came her petulant reply from her spot on the floor. "Plus, you know, I'm hungry." When Mikey had seen the way she was getting herself around he'd clapped a hand over his mouth so that only a small snort of laughter escaped. Leo dug an elbow into his side and shook his head minutely but Mikey spotted the twitch his big brothers own mouth gave.

"Well ask one of us!" Donny's voice had risen higher. "You can't...can't... _bum shuffle_ around the lair like that, you'll hurt yourself even more!"

"Heh, bum shuffle." Mikey had whispered to Leo "That's totally what she's doing."

"What's brainiac busting a circuit over this time?" Raph grumbled. He hadn't moved from the breakfast bar, still plowing his way through a stack of pancakes while flicking through a motorbike magazine.

"Scarlett's being a bad patient." Mikey replied helpfully to which the red banded turtle had rolled his eyes and muttered ' _so what else is new_ ' under his breath before going back to ignoring them all.

"Shhhhhhhh." Leo had hissed out of the side of his mouth. "Donny's about to pop!"

"I do _not_ need help to go to the bathroom Donny!" Scarlett hot reply was accompanied by another bum shuffle, denim clad bottom scraping across concrete as she'd used her upper arms and good leg to shuffle herself backwards along the floor towards the lounge pit. "I'm...ugh... _fine_!"

Her bad leg dragged behind her and even from where he was across the room Mikey had been able to see past the stubborn expression to the wince and beaded sweat on her brow. The smile had faded a little from his face, the fact she was obviously still in a lot of pain wasn't quite so amusing...

"Stubborn, reckless, infuriating, irritating brat..." Donatello had been ranting in a steady stream as he stormed towards her "stop that! You're going to hurt yourself even more!"

"Hey! Take your meaty paws off me you big green ape!"

"Stop squirming...hey, ow! Get your hand out of my shell Scarlett... _I said stop squirming!"_

By the time Donny had scooped up Scarlett from the floor, stalked across the room and deposited her into the beanbag both human and turtle were panting with exertion and Mikey and Leo had fists stuffed against their mouths in an effort to remain quiet as they bent double with laughter. Apparently they were unsuccessful because, as soon as Donny had straightened, he'd cut them a glare from across the room. "I suspect she's a lot easier to carry when she's unconscious Mikey." He said accusingly then turned and headed for his lab. The other two turtles gave up trying to hide their mirth and guffawed loudly.

"Donny! _Donatello_!" Scarlett had been furious as she struggled futilely against the beanbag, arms flailing as she tried and failed to get purchase on the cushy surface. After only a couple of seconds she gave a sharp cry and sank back, hand rubbing at her leg below her black shorts. "I'm not doing this again, this...this... _incarceration_! This lounge pit _sucks_! You can't keep me here, it's inhuman...Donny? **Donny**!"

"Awwww, you ok there slugger?"

She had been so busy calling out to Donatello she hadn't noticed the other two turtles approach, her head whipped around at the sound of Mikey's voice and as soon as she'd seen him her face transformed into a relieved smile. "Mikey," she held her arms up and wriggled her fingers at him in a silent plea for help. When Mikey's grin faded and he looked from her to the lab door and back, clearly torn about what to do, she immediately dropped into one of the most pathetically hopeful expressions Leo had ever seen, amber eyes practically turning to liquid gold in her upturned face. The blue banded leader had shaken his head in amusement at the younger girl's blatant attempt to manipulate them then sobered when he saw his little brothers own face take on a decidedly pitying cast, pouting in sympathy as he gazed down at his friend.

When Mikey began to reach for her Leo snagged him by his bandana tails and hauled him back with a hissed "You got a death wish Mikey?" Scarlett snapped her eyes to him with a hurt look but Leo held his ground as he shook his head reproachfully. "Your Jedi mind tricks don't work on me Scarlett."

"But Leo, it's not fair. I'm so bored of being in this spot, I've been stuck here for weeks already. Can I at least go sit in the kitchen? Or the dojo to watch while you guys train? Or Mikey's room to listen to music?"

"No, no and no." Donny had snapped as he reappeared to dump a load of medical supplies onto the floor next to Scarlett." He pinned her with an annoyed gaze. "If I allow you out of that bean bag next thing I know you'll be climbing a tree again, or running around like a crazy person chasing robot ninja's. You are _staying put_." He'd accentuated the last two words with stabs of his finger then turned that finger towards Mikey. "And you," Mikey had gulped, holding his hands up in a placating gesture "you do not want to find out what happens if you get her out of that beanbag without my permission. Now go heat this up in the microwave for two minutes." He'd tossed his little brother a rectangular piece of fabric then pointed towards the kitchen. When Mikey obediently turned to leave and do as he was told Donny switched his glare to Leo. The blue banded turtle had started guiltily then quickly jabbed a thumb over his shoulder in the direction Mikey had gone before sidling away.

...

When Scarlett let out another pained whimper Mikey pulled himself from his thoughts, tossed his comic aside and quietly climbed out of his own beanbag to kneel next to her. "Scarlett? You awake?" Keeping his voice to a low whisper as he leaned over and peered into what he'd started to secretly think of as her 'nest'. He immediately saw she was still asleep, dark lashes fanned out across her cheeks and hair in a wild tangle where it was escaping the rough ponytail she'd scraped it into earlier. Scarlett had been in the beanbag all day now, even suffering through the boredom of being by herself for hours on end while he and his brothers had been at training. The look of relief on her face when they'd finally emerged from the dojo had twisted something in Mikey's chest so he'd pulled up a second beanbag next to hers and pledged to keep her company for the rest of the day. Side by side with legs stretched out next to each other they'd switched between their usual activities which included playing video games, listening to music and watching t.v. A few times he'd offered her one of his favourite comic books but then, when he started to suspect she actually couldn't read very well, he'd read them aloud to her instead, making sure he put on his best voices for all of the characters until he had her giggling. She'd nodded off about an hour ago during an episode of Daredevil and, as soon as he'd heard her soft snores, he'd paused the show then settled down to flick through his stack of graphic novels while she napped.

Mikey glanced over at the wall clock and sighed when he saw it was almost time for him and his brothers to start preparing to go topside, April would be here any second for her first ever training run which of course meant they were leaving Scarlett with only Splinter for company...again...she was so not gonna be happy. Looking down at the sleeping girl he frowned when he saw she was grimacing a little in her sleep, eyebrows furrowed as she twitched under the blankets. Her movements were becoming more agitated, dislodging the heat pack on her leg and revealing the fresh scars underneath. He reached down and picked up the wheat bag before quietly padding to the kitchen and throwing it into the microwave. By the time he made it back to the lounge pit Scarlett was blinking sleepily as she tried to sit up in the beanbag, rubbing at her leg as her breath hitched. "Here." Mikey crouched down and lay the re-warmed heat pack over her thigh, immediately she sank back and let out a groan of relief.

"Thanks Mikey." Her voice was husky as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"No problem." he smiled as he plopped onto the floor facing her, expression turning serious as he looked at her "So, about tonight."

"You want to restart that last episode of Daredevil? I fell asleep." The styrofoam around her creaked and rustled as she stretched, raising her arms over her head then wincing sharply as she muttered "Man I wish I had a shell like you guys, my back still feels like someone ran a cheese grater over it."

Mikey rubbed the back of his neck and gave an awkward laugh "Yeah, about that. We're actually leaving in a few minutes."

Immediately her expression fell into one of dismay "Seriously? You guys are going out on patrol _now_?"

"Not exactly," Mikey admitted as he met her confused expression "since April is back and has restarted training with Master Splinter he wants us to take her out for a run..."

* * *

"A training run," My voice rose incredulously "as in, April gets to go rooftop running with you guys while I'm stuck here all by myself again?" I crossed my arms over my chest as I began fuming. "God damn it!" My day had started off so well, the relief of having cleared the air with Raph last night putting a smile on my face as soon as I'd woken up. But then I'd just had to get out of bed and ruin it all...

"C'mon Scarlett, it's not going to be for forever, you'll be better soon." Mikey's voice pleaded with me and I felt myself deflate a little when I met his blue gaze, biting back the exclamation that, yes, it _was_ going to be forever, it already _had_ been forever and that I was _never_ going to get better. My friend didn't deserve to be yelled at when he'd spent the whole day hanging out with me, so instead I swallowed the angry words and let my head flop back against the beanbag with a groan.

Right on cue Leo chose that moment to call out an order to assemble and I gritted my teeth as I heard movement start up from all over the lair. Raphael's bedroom door slammed open at the same time as the one to Donny's lab grated along it's track. April's voice floated to me from the direction of the turnstiles as she began asking Leo questions about the upcoming session and jealousy ripped through me at the excited note in her voice. I would give just about anything to get out of the lair for a while instead of being stuck here. I started a little when Mikey gave my hand a squeeze, "Do you need anything before I go?" he asked softly.

"No, I'm fine." I forced myself to smile at him "Just hand me the t.v. remote on your way out."

Mikey rose to his feet fluidly in a move I was instantly envious of, passed me the remote then hesitated to promise "We'll be back in a few hours." I nodded, forced another smile then flicked on the t.v. so I could pretended to watch it, all the while I tracking Mikey from the corner of my eye as he joined his brothers and April at the turnstiles.

Before they left Donatello broke away from the group and jogged towards me, I lowered the remote and turned my head when he kneeled down beside me and immediately my chest warmed at the worry on his face. "Just go Donny, I'll be fine." I said gruffly. He opened his mouth, hesitated, then closed it again. A smile quirked his lips and I rolled my eyes as he ruffled my hair before rising and running back to the group. Within seconds they were gone, slipping silently into the tunnels and towards freedom.

"Shark farts." I muttered grumpily and pouted as I once again aimed the remote at the t.v.

* * *

An hour later all my patience was completely gone. I was struggling to get out of the beanbag again, swearing under my breath at the sheer amount of time and effort it was taking to disentangle myself from the squishy ball from hell. Beads of sweat were slipping down my temples despite the cool air in the lair and I angrily tossed all the blankets away to stop them tangling around my limbs. I was desperate for a change of scenery, even knowing Donny would most likely blow a gasket if he discovered I'd left my confinement wasn't giving me reason to pause. I was going to bum shuffle my way to a new location in this lair even if it killed me. "C'mon, c'mon!" I gritted out then, when a ill timed movement pulled at the cut on my side, I shouted " _Damn it to hell_!"

"I believe I will have to enforce a punishment system for your swearing Scarlett, foul language is most unbecoming in a young lady."

At the sound of Splinters voice I froze, cheeks heating up as I realised that the turtles sensei was standing off to my right and watching my struggles with an unimpressed look on his long face. His claws were folded neatly over the jade head of his staff as he loomed over me, disapproval radiating from every fibre of his being. Remembering the expletives I'd shouted out last night at Casey I shrank a little further into the beanbag, I was on a bad run for manners at the moment. "Sorry Master Splinter." I swallowed then explained "I didn't realise you were there and I'm...uh...having trouble getting up to...to..."

I cut off as Splinters red tinged eyes swept over me once, he seemed to think for a moment before stepping forward to reach down and offer his hand to me. Tentatively I grasped the proffered limb, feeling the long, strong bones of his paw under my fingers, then sucked in a sharp breath as I was firmly but slowly pulled to my feet. The mutant rat held firmly to my upper arm to steady me as I swayed. Standing after sitting down all day was causing spots to dance in front of my eyes and the soles of my feet were uncomfortable from all the scrapes I'd collected last night. I rested all my weight on my good leg while I blinked the dizziness away. "Can you walk?" I shook my head up at Splinter mutely. Once again he studied me thoughtfully then, without warning, handed his cane to me. I took it automatically then squeaked when he reached down to scoop me up in his arms. I bit back a gasp, even though he was gentle his arms pressed across my sore back and thigh.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked breathlessly.

There was a low rumble from his chest near my ear then he answered "To the dojo. It is past time we found out if shifting will indeed heal your injuries."

Immediately I twisted my head to look back at the beanbag which was quickly disappearing from sight, maybe I hadn't thought this whole thing through properly...

* * *

"Oh man, Scarlett would _love_ this!"

"What? Why?" Donny panted, one eye fixed on the encroaching army of clones while he shot scowling, suspicious looks at his little brother. His feet slipped a little and he cursed, fighting for balance before swinging his bo in another firm blow at an April that got too close. Across the other side of the circular room Leo and Raph were shell to shell as they systematically smashed their way through the alien experiments. All four turtles were finding it more and more difficult to keep their feet under them as the white floor of the Kraang facility became smeared with clone residue.

"No particular reason." Mikey said quickly, adopting as innocent a face as he could manage. His nunchucks sent a spray of black goo in a wide arc as he twirled them with a grimace. "I just think she'd enjoy the exercise that's all."

"Right..." Donny stuttered to a halt, attention pulled towards the centre of the room as a huge panel in the floor slid open smoothly. His mouth dropped open in horror at the monstrosity that clawed it's way free.

"... _derp derp derp_..."

* * *

I fisted away the moisture that slipped down my cheek and sniffed once, keeping my eyes on the floor while I blinked back the rest of the tears that threatened to spill. The ripping pain that had sparked all over my body slowly receded to an intense ache which then gradually faded, until all that was left was the familiar constant throb in my leg. I rolled my shoulders experimentally, glad when all my joints moved the right way. This sucked.

"Pull your breath in slowly through your nose Scarlett," I did as I was told, not looking up at Splinter while I followed his instruction. I made sure the breath went deep into my belly to expand it then, without any prompting, blew the air out through my mouth in a thin stream. I focussed on loosening all my muscles, imagining the tension and pain leaving my body on my exhale. My head hung further down as my shoulders drooped and my eyes fell on my clenched fists which were now resting on crossed knees. I'd forgotten to loosen my hands. I peeled my fingers away from my palms, wincing as my nails separated from my skin leaving crescent shaped gouges where they'd dug in. "Do not despair young one, the first try is often the hardest."

I peeked up at the rat sensei from under my brow, "I'm terrible at this." I muttered and dropped my eyes again. "I knew it would be hard to shift without being scared or angry but..." I lifted a shoulder and allowed it to finish my sentence for me.

"I think it would be most beneficial to keep focus on what you are hoping to achieve through this exercise." Splinter suggested gently. I nodded and sighed, he was right. I was doing this for one reason only, to see if shifting would heal my wounds. To be able to walk without pain, and therefor regain my freedom, was too important. I couldn't say I was looking forward to trying again though. I'd discovered very quickly that shifting without the buffer of intense emotion was extremely difficult, there was nothing to pull my attention away from the sensation of my whole body ripping apart and putting itself back together. The only other times I'd taken on the form of the black leopard while not under mind control had been once when fleeing from a heap of Footbots who were chasing me, then once more when I'd thought that Raph was going to use a mind control device on me. Both times I'd been terrified out of my mind and the pain of shifting had come in at a distant second on the emotional richter scale. Since then I'd been pouring all my effort into learning how not to shift.

On my last and only attempt to change into the leopard I hadn't gotten very far at all before the sensations had gotten too much. As soon as I'd felt my body changing, heard the first cracks and pops that was the sound my bones and tendons re-shaping, I'd panicked. It was so alien, so unnatural and wrong feeling. And the _pain_. Only yesterday I'd practiced meditating while holding onto frozen cubes of water, the activity designed to get me used to remaining calm under pressure, but I quickly found I'd been right when I'd told Mikey that shifting was a whole other ball game.

I rubbed both hands over my face to scrub away the last of the tears that the agony of my previous attempted had induced. Then I placed my hands back on my thighs, palms up. I was still wearing my sleep shorts but had ditched most of my other layers, stripping down to just a singlet so that, if I actually did manage to shift, I didn't destroy any more clothes than absolutely necessary. The cold of the dojo was tolerable, maybe because I was so anxious I just didn't notice it as much.

Ok, enough of freaking myself out. I was going to get this...

* * *

Splinter waited and watched while the girl in front of him visibly calmed herself. Tension ebbed from her body gradually, pale shoulders dropping from their tense hunch and hands loosening until they rested limply on her bare thighs. He felt no need to rush or prompt her. She had been an attentive student over the weeks she'd lived here and had gotten quite good at centring herself without the need for him to intervene.

As Scarlett's features smoothed out, mouth and eyes released from their tight expression, he tuned into the sound of her breathing, letting it lull him as she fell into a regular pattern. He was pleased with the progress she had made during their sessions, as proud as he would have been for any of his own sons overcoming a difficult hurdle. For all her rough edges Scarlett was a warrior at heart, fierce and strong with an iron will which had carried her through life's challenges so far. With the right guidance her stubbornness and fiery temper could be channelled, moulded into bravery and strength. Another kunoichi in the making perhaps. One not so different from April who also had strength and determination at her core.

Time passed uncounted. The young girl's breath hitched slightly then came a little faster, drawing Splinters full attention. "Keep your breath steady." He encouraged quietly. Again sympathy tugged at him as he remembered his own mutation all those years ago. Caught by surprise and unprepared for the all-consuming pain his only memories of the experience were rooted in blinding agony.

There was a small pop, Splinter's eye caught a tiny movement as the pinky finger on her right hand twitched as it grew. Her breath caught again, features spasming then smoothing out once more as she sucked a slow lungful of air. There was another pop, another, then another followed by a louder crack as something within her chest shifted. Although it started slow, the transformation quickly sped up and Splinter knew that Scarlett was instinctively speeding up the process, knowing that the slower she went the more painful it would be. Black hair sprouted over every inch of her skin, turning her pale limbs dark as they grew in size. Abruptly she gave a small cry and lurched forward onto her hands, dropping her head as her features began to twist. Her uninjured leg swivelled and bent so that she was in a half crouch, fingers and toes scratching at the floor as claws ripped from her nail beds. She was far beyond the point where she'd given up last time. Her breathing, although loud, was still controlled and Splinter felt a fierce pang of satisfaction as he became sure that this time she would do it.

Scarlett's size continued to increase quickly, ripping sounds signalling the destruction of her clothes. As the torn garments fell away from her body she rose fully onto all fours, long black tail snaking out behind her as her legs reshaped and her body lengthened. In the last moments of her shift Scarlet threw her mouth open and emitted a rolling roar that reached a hissing crescendo then faded out slowly until it ended on a low rumble. As the sound resonated through Splinter he realised he was hunching away from her, ears laid flat against his skull and lips pulled back from his teeth but he was unable to rise from the defensive posture, instinct driving him on a base level.

A few short seconds later and Scarlett's transformation came to it's conclusion. She lifted her wide head and, as her amber eyes met his, Splinter realised she was now equal to his own height of seven feet. " _Subarashi_..." he breathed in a low voice. Until now he had not realised the sheer size of Scarlett's leopard form. On the one occasion she'd shifted within the lair he had not gotten anywhere near this close to her. A thread of unease continued to weave it's way through him and, when he took a step back, her eyes immediately tracked the movement. Powerful muscles bunched minutely then froze, only her incredibly long tail twitching as she fixed on him intently. Slowly, carefully, he brought his staff around and across his body in a defensive position. Again the giant cat watched but did not move other than to lash her tail. Awareness prickled his entire body, each hair trying to stand on end as her scent washed over him. Splinter felt pinned under her unwavering gaze yet he mustered his control and pushed the fear back determinedly. "Scarlett," his voice was strong, commanding, "you have done well."

* * *

As soon as they reached the lab Donny hustled straight over to one of his work desks and began clearing a space. The others took their time, staying back to let him work as he set up his microscope and prepped a slide. When everything was ready he carefully unscrewed the lid on the sample they'd taken from the Kraang facility and used an eye dropper to transfer some of the pink substance to the slide. Squinting he took a few moments to study the sample through the microscope before slowly sitting back, face slack and eyes glazed.

"Well, what'd you find out Donny?" Leo asked, concerned.

Donny continued to stare straight ahead, brow beginning to furrow "This...doesn't seem possible."

"What is it? What's wrong?" April stepped forward worriedly.

At the sound of her voice he finally blinked and looked around, fixing on her blue eyes. He cleared his throat, "Based on all the info I pulled from the clone lab your cellular make up is actually a morphogenesis of human and Kraang DNA."

The other three turtles exchanged mildly baffled looks. When Mikey caught sight of Raph's exasperated expression he made a ' _dunno_ ' face and twisted his mouth to the side as he shrugged. The sound of a glass beaker smashing on the floor made them all jump a little and stare at April who'd obviously at least partially understood Donny's explanation. Her face had gone white to match her clothes, freckles standing out in stark relief as she took another step backwards and knocked into the desk again. "Wait...you're saying..."

Donatello turned to her more fully, face earnest as he explained "You're not entirely human April, that's why you have psychic powers. In fact, you are a half human, half alien...mutant."

"A _mutant_?"

There was a beat of silence while the group absorbed the news then Mikey's face broke out into a massive grin. "Ah yeah!" He threw his arms out towards April, crowing excitedly as he launched himself at her. "Welcome to the family!"

"No, this isn't possible." April stuttered as the youngest turtle wrapped her up in a hug, "How can...? She cut off abruptly, head snapping towards the door to the lab. Her look of shock was replaced with a frown. Working one arm free of Mikey's embrace she brought two fingertips to her temple, wincing.

Donatello hooked his fingers into Mikey's shell to peel him off her then placed a hand on her shoulder, concern lacing his voice "You ok April?"

"Something is happening in the dojo," April scrunched her green eyes shut "someone is...scared...in pain..."

* * *

The wrenching pain had mostly gone now but little shocks were still going off all over my skin, as if I was electrically charged or something. My body pulsed and my head felt foggy, like I should shake it to clear it or something, but instead I remained fixed on the creature in front of me. I could feel my throat vibrating on a long, low growl that went on and on.

"Scarlett."

The green jade head of a staff swept across my vision. I focussed on the movement for just a second before flicking back to brown eyes, filmed with red. That scent...

"You have done well."

The creatures voice was strong but I could hear the slight tremor beneath it. Even then I didn't need that telltale sign he was uncomfortable, I could smell it rolling off him in subtle waves. He was scared, of me. I was scaring...Splinter... _Splinter_. I blinked a few times as the fog cleared, growl fading away and muscles loosening as my memory, derailed for a moment by the shift, came rushing back. I was in the dojo with Master Splinter. As I relaxed so too did sensei, slowly his ears came up from where they were flattened against his head and his face smoothed back into it's usual stoic expression. The end of his staff, which he had been holding across his body, instead came to rest on the floor so that he could once again rest his paws upon it.

There was a shift of movement, a whisper of sound from behind me that caused my ears to twitch. I swung my head around in time to watch a handful of figures rush into the room, practically tripping over each other in their haste. Five sets of wide eyes goggled at me. "Is that _Scarlett_?" April's voice assaulted my ears, "Holy toledo!" I sought out the redhead and narrowed a glare at her. It must have been effective because immediately she shrank back against Donny, the brainy turtle wrapped a protective arm around her shoulders without taking his wide eyed stare off me.

"You alright Master Splinter?" Leo flicked his gaze between myself and his father, hands twitching by his sides as if wishing for his katanas. I felt a flicker of hurt at his question. I scanned the group and took in the way they were looking at me, did they all really think I was a danger? By Leo's side Raph shifted nervously, hand unconsciously going to the trio of white scars on his shoulder. His amber eyes met mine and I saw wariness in their depths. With a flash of guilt I lowered my head then retreated a few steps so that I wasn't so close to Splinter anymore.

"I am perfectly fine." Splinter replied reassuringly.

" _Of course_ he's fine, it's Scarlett!" Mikey pushed past his brothers and made his way over to me. Leo made a small noise of protest as his little brother approached but Mikey didn't hesitate for even a second, running a hand over my head, flattening my ears with his broad palm then stroking down my neck and along my back. The unexpected assault of sensations caused me to tilt my head, eyes dropping to half closed as I lowered my face to his plastron and pushed against him with my cheek. His familiar earthy scent filled my nose. Wood, leather, and a lingering buttery smell from the pancakes he'd made this morning. Mikey staggered back half a step with a delighted laugh then reached up to sling an arm around my neck. "See? Scarlett. Just a big kitty."

"Big is right." Donatello dropped his arm from around April and came forward until he was beside Mikey, staring at me intently. "Scarlett you are at least twice the size of an average leopard if not more." The others had trailed in his wake and were now standing in a group around me. I shifted uncomfortably as I began to feel a bit like a sideshow freak. Feeling my tension Mikey slipped his hand to the back of my neck and squeezed the muscles there reassuringly.

"I can't believe I missed you shifting!" The brainy turtle was pacing around me now, one long finger tapping his chin as he began a running monologue. I tracked him with my eyes but otherwise stayed still. "It must have been incredible! I mean I've seen you shift from leopard to human form before but it was such a shock I didn't really take it all in. How long did the transformation take? How many times did you have to try before you succeeded? Hmmm, if I find a way to adjust my x-ray machine I could probably capture the entire process! Imagine the data, being able to actually see what happens to a human body as it mutates. I need to get my..." Still muttering to himself he spun on his heel then yelped when Leo caught him by the upped arm and spun him back around. He glared at his older brother, rubbing his bicep, then flinched and looked at me guiltily. "Heh, sorry Scarlett. I got carried away for a second."

"So she can shift." Raph's voice was matter of fact as he spoke up. "That's really cool and all, but what now?" He crossed his arms over his plastron as he eyed me quizzically and I noticed that, while he no longer looked wary, he was still keeping his distance. I was making the red banded turtle uncomfortable.

"Well, now I guess she shifts back. The whole point of this was to heal her leg so," Donny's excited brown eyes met mine "let's see if it's healed."

* * *

 _Aaaaaand I'm leaving it there for a while. My brain is melted from endless report writing for work so I apologise if the chapter is no good. On the other hand if you do like it please review, it will help me a lot! I may end up coming back to edit it later based on feedback._


	5. Post Black

_Thanks you to everyone who reviewed with words of encouragement after my last chapter and bout of self doubt, it really means the world to me to get that positive feedback! I was especially happy that the first section made all of you giggle :p_

 _Welcome to my new readers, thank you for deciding to come along for the ride!_ _On a related note please follow and fave Neko if you haven't already, it shows other people who are scanning all the stories that mine is worth a read :)_

 _***Update: I've broken up the chapter after it annoying me too much! Now the x-mas part is on its own! I think it makes it feel a bit better***_

 _Disclaimer: I only own Scarlett_

* * *

I pushed up from the cold concrete floor and stood slowly on shaky legs. Goosebumps were popping up all over my naked body as I shuddered with the cold. I looked down at myself, gaze automatically going to my side and the long gash running up my ribs. With trembling fingers I traced the faint line there, the only sign left of the wound the Footbot had given me. It didn't hurt at all. My leg. I twisted to see, reaching down and prodding at my thigh where the ugly scars used to be. Again there were only faded pink marks where horrible dark ones had only recently marred my flesh with puckered ridges . I ran my palm around to the back of my leg but felt only smooth, unbroken skin. I twisted to try and see then let out a giggle when I couldn't turn that far. Didn't matter what it looked like I guess, only mattered if I could walk on it.

"Uh, Scarlett?"

At the sound of my name I jumped, I'd forgotten where I was. I snapped my head around to where Donny's voice had come from but there was a screen shielding me from the view of the rest of the lab. Letting out a quick breath I looked over to the modified x-ray machine that Donny had rigged up to capture my shift. The way the brainy turtle described the technology had made it sound like the full body ones they used at the airport. Only instead of getting his hands on high tech like that, he'd rigged up his own version from junkyard parts. I squinted at the camera then gave a small wave. When Mikey's laugh answered my movement I flushed and reached out to grab my clothes that had been left on the back of a nearby chair for me, pulling my underwear on hurriedly. Probably didn't matter, the thing could see through clothes after all, but it made me feel a little less exposed.

"Wait a sec, take the sensors off first." Oh yeah. I stopped dressing and began ripping the white disks from my skin instead. "Carefully!" Donny gave a panicked bark. I rolled my eyes but dutifully slowed down and peeled the flat ovals off more slowly, wincing as they pulled at the fine hairs on my body. As soon a I removed the last one I jammed the rest of my clothes on, black jeans and the same old grey hoodie I'd been wearing since the weather turned cold. I pulled the black beanie on over my loose hair, shoved my feet into my purple skate shoes then paused to scoop up all the sensors. I paused before moving around the privacy screen, this was where I found out if I could walk without pain. As soon as I took the first tentative step I squeezed my eyes shut in relief and let out a shuddering breath. My leg took all my weight without protest, it felt fine. Better than fine, freaking awesome. I quickened my steps and as I rounded into view couldn't stop the huge smile splitting my face in half. "Behold for I am healed!" I informed the room with my arms held out to the side.

"It's a Christmas miracle!" Mikey crowed as he descended on me, picking me up and twirling me around until I was giggling. As soon as he finished spinning us both he set me back on my feet and darted behind the privacy screen. "Ha ha! Check me out!"

I turned to face Donatello's work station, anticipating seeing Mikey in x-ray vision on the displays there, and felt the happy grin slip from my face. Leo and Raph were both blocking my view as they watched me closely, arms crossed over their plastrons and identical assessing looks in their eyes. Now more than ever, despite the height difference and bandana colours, they looked like brothers in arms. United as they tried to determine how big of a threat I was. I stood and let them run their gaze over me, trying to keep my face neutral. There was no aggression or hostility in their manner, just a wariness I hadn't been expecting. Tension began tightening my muscles as I realised how much of an impression I must have made when I was in my leopard form in the dojo. I knew that they'd been worried when they saw me so close to Splinter, if I could smell the fear rolling off the turtles sensei then undoubtedly they could too and I was guessing that was a new experience for them judging by the way they'd reacted. What hadn't occurred to me was that their unease would continue once I was back in my human form.

"Can you see me? C'mon guys I'm dancing over here and getting nothing! What ya'll doing? Sleeping?"

All three of us blinked as Mikey called out in a huff. The tension ebbed as Leo hesitated then stepped forward, letting his arms drop to his sides as a small but genuine smile transformed his face. He gripped my shoulder and looked into my eyes until I was captivated by their shade of blue. "I'm glad it worked Scarlett, now that your leg is healed we can start to get an idea of what you can do." He squeezed once then broke his gaze with me as he headed out of the lab. "I'll go let Master Splinter know."

I nodded then looked over to Raph. The bulky turtle still had his eyes fixed on me, head tilted slightly to the side. "Nice work kid," he said gruffly "that was damn impressive." He shifted and paused before adding. "Makes me really glad you're with us."

"And not with the Foot or the Dragons." I finished for him flatly, jaw hardening.

Raph's eye ridge rose, a flash of surprise crossing his face before a smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. "Definitely." He admitted without apology, but before I could muster an angry response he added "But also so genius over there can help you out, look after you when you're being a brat." Raph glanced over his shoulder then turned back to me with a full smile that totally took over his face. "Plus, you know, you just gave him the best Christmas gift ever. Data or whatever. He's gone total Rainman over there."

My anger melted away. I followed his gaze and smirked, all I could see of Donny was the back of his bald head as he sat at his screens totally absorbed. One monitor was just a rolling mass of numbers, while another was showing an outline of a human body with text and highlights blinking all over it. The third was just an empty screen but I knew that was the one that had showed the x-ray image of me as I shifted back to human form. Wait a minute, where was Mikey? He should have been dancing on that screen.

Raph must have had the same realisation as me because we both turned to see the orange banded turtle grinning at us as he peeked out from behind the privacy screen. "Awww, squishy feelings."

"Squishy what now?" I asked in confusion, a feeling which only deepened as Raph let out a growl and took a threatening step towards his brother. Mikey ' _eeped_ ' and ducked back behind the curtain.

"Idiot." Raph muttered before turning and leaving the lab without another word. I watched him go then shrugged.

Mikey's voice called out again in a high falsetto "I'm Mr Mikey, look at me!" and I obediently went to stand behind Donny so I could see the screen where a transparent turtle was doing some kind of weird shuffle dance on the screen. Within the ghostly blue outline of his skin and shell I could clearly make out bones and squishy organs.

I looked away before I got too much of an eyeful and laughed, amused and grossed out at the same time. "Mikey! I can see all your guts!"

At the sound of my voice Donatello seemed to snap out of whatever nerd daze he was in. "Incredible!" His face was flushed, eyes shining with excitement as he leant back in his chair and gazed up at me "Physiological changes, vital signs, actual recordings of your skeletal and musculature reformation. You are a scientific wonder Scarlett, potentially a perfect mix of human and mutant, access to the best of both worlds. And to have so much control over your fundamental form. Amazing!"

"Aw shucks Doc" was the only answer I could come up with. That and a goofy smile.

Donny returned my smile and then did a double take as he caught sight of the screen that showed the x-ray image. "Unlike some of us who are just plain morons." He sighed before tipping his head back and hollering "Mikey! Get out of there, no one needs to see that!"

* * *

 _The next morning..._

"Says here leopards are good at pretty much everything." Mikey used a piece of toast to point at me over the rim of the laptop, a few crumbs scattered across the bench top and I watched them bounce along the laminate briefly before meeting his excited blue eyes.

"Uh huh?" I mumbled around my own mouthful of food. I hadn't stopped eating since I'd woken up, it was like I had a bottomless pit instead of a stomach. Luckily I had a turtle on hand who lived to feed people. I swallowed then shoved another piece of bacon into my mouth, shifting from foot to foot as I did so. I refused to sit on the stool to eat, to be honest I felt like I never wanted to sit down ever again especially if said seat was a beanbag. Last night I'd been so pumped up by everything that had taken place it had taken me forever to even fall asleep, I think I was currently running on adrenalin alone and it felt fantastic.

"Yeah, _everything_. Jumping, leaping, running, swimming and being stealthy. They can lift or drag an incredible amount of weight too." He swivelled the screen around to show me but I barely glanced at the lines of meaningless text before shrugging and snagging another sausage off my plate. "They can see in the pitch dark and have super sensitive hearing. Man, you are super lucky."

I raised an eyebrow at him, lucky? "Sounds sweet but that doesn't mean I can do all of that." I shook my head, deciding to ignore the whole 'lucky to get mutated' thing. Silver linings were still there to be appreciated though I guess.

"Uh yeah it does," Mikey turned the laptop back to face himself, adding casually "me and my bro's have gotten pretty much all of a turtle's skills."

I couldn't help it, I laughed out loud, trying not to spray my mouthful of sausage over the counter as a bray of mirth exploded out of my throat. Mikey's incredulous face rose above the computer screen, eye ridge cocked as he first looked at me in surprise then began to squint at me while I giggled. "T..t..turtle skills?" I gasped, dropping the rest of my half eaten sausage and desperately trying to swallow what was in my mouth before I choked and died.

"Yes, turtle skills." Mikey replied loftily "Like our sense of smell which is also wicked sharp, or the fact that we can retreat all the way into our shells for protection, or that we can swim better than any human could dream of and hold our breath for a really long time." As he ticked off each attribute on a large green finger he sounded more and more insulted.

I blinked the tears out of my eyes and knocked my chest with my fist to try and clear the small piece of sausage that was lodged there. "Shit, sorry Mikey." I croaked. "I totally wasn't expecting you to say the words 'turtle skills', it took me by surprise." When the hurt look stayed on his face the last of my mirth drained away and I gulped. Ah crap, I'd hurt his feelings. Brushing my hands off on my pants I rounded the bench until I was next to him, threw my arms around his neck and squeezed. "I didn't know you could do all that stuff," I admitted as I drew back to look at him seriously, "I've only know you've got wicked ninja skills which are very _un_ -turtley." I shifted until I was draped along the curved back of his shell, on my tippy toes so my chin could rest on his shoulder and my cheek was pressed to the side of his jaw as my arms dangled over his shoulders and across his plastron. "I'm sorry I laughed, please keep telling me about it?" I held my breath as I waited to see if my tactic worked. Most of the time this move had gotten me out of trouble with Hayden back when we were both younger and I could hug him without him shoving me away.

My face broke into a massive grin when Mikey blew out a breath, the tension leaving his shoulders. "Wicked ninja skills huh?" he huffed a laugh and I was instantly grateful for the orange banded turtles inherently cheerful nature. Note to self, never make a turtle joke again.

"Totally," I squeezed him again as I replied honestly "I mean, I haven't really seen you in action that often, but I think you guys are kick ass."

"Yeah well," he shrugged with mock modesty and my arms slid away with the movement.

I stood and shifted so I was once again beside him, squinting at the screen to see if I could make out any of the writing. "Read it to me?" I asked quietly. Mikey turned to smile at me and relief flooded me when I saw no lingering traces of hurt, just restored good humour. He opened his mouth to reply but then stopped at the sound of approaching footsteps.

We both looked up curiously as Donny strode into the kitchen. "Has anyone seen my..." He trailed off, eyes fixing on his missing hardware then narrowing at Michelangelo, "...laptop. Mikey, _ask_ first. I was halfway through collating the data from Scarlett's shift." He slid warm brown eyes to me that crinkled in a smile, "Morning Scarlett, still feeling ok?" I nodded happily.

"I totally did ask dude, you said it was fine." Mikey blinked seriously at the tall turtle, giving an exaggerated nod.

Donny looked from me back to his brother, brow creasing with confusion and smile dropping away as he hesitated, "I don't remember that."

"You were asleep face down on your desk again," Mikey waved a hand dismissively, "it's cool though bro cause you and me, we've got a system."

"A system?" Donny's eyes popped open, "How can we have a system if I'm asleep?"

"One grunt means yes." Mikey lifted one green shoulder in a shrug and lowered his head back to the screen as if that explained everything. I stifled a giggle behind my hand.

"One grunt means yes," Donny ran a hand over his head, a pained expression crossing his face "so what's the code for 'no' then?"

"Dunno dude, you've never said no." Mikey grinned impishly.

"I've never... _gimme tha_ t!" The tall turtle strode forward and snatched at the laptop, immediately Mikey scooped it closer and gave his brother a mock glare.

"Bad manners Homato Donatello."

I stepped away as the two of them got into it, making my way back to my now cold breakfast to finish it off as I leant against the bench with one elbow and grinned at their bickering.

* * *

 _A few hours later..._

Leo let himself out of his fathers room and slid the door shut softly so that he didn't disturb sensei's meditation. He'd just finished a private session with Master Splinter and was looking forward to grabbing some lunch before their afternoon training.

"Oh my god," Mikey's breathless laughter caused him to look up quizzically and scan the dojo "your back is so _bendy_."

"Hold still!" An answering squeal was followed by a soft thump "Ow! You're supposed to leave your arm there to stop me from falling, not dump me on my ass!"

Leo spotted the pair sprawled under the tree at the other end of the dojo. Mikey was laughing great big belly laughs while Scarlett kicked at him half heartedly with a bare foot. A wry smile crossed the blue banded turtle's face as he took the pair in. Then the smile slipped as he shook his head thoughtfully, only yesterday the dark haired girl had been in that very spot in her leopard form, radiating menace as she seemed to loom over their father with a long low growl rumbling deep in her throat. For a few heart stopping seconds Leo had half believed she was about to rip into their father and there was no way he could have reached her in time to stop her. The young girl lying under the tree looked about as harmless as a human could get, who would guess she was a potential killing machine? Every time he remembered that she'd once been in the clutches of the Foot a chill went down his spine. Thank god they'd gotten her away from them.

"What are you two doing?" He asked mildly as he approached, shaking off his moment of introspection determinedly.

"Hey Leo!" Mikey sat up, laughter tapering off as he waved at his brother "I'm teaching Scarlett how to do backflips."

"Ha! More like teaching me how to take a dive head first into the carpet!" The younger girl remained lying on the floor as she corrected Mikey scathingly.

"Backflips, the most important in a ninja's skill set right?" Leo joked dryly as he reached them, crossed his arms and leant against the tree casually.

"Exactly!" Mikey shot his older brother a double 'click then point' with both hands. "But then we got a bit distracted, check this out." He nudged Scarlett with his foot "Do it again Scar, show Leo how freaky weird you are."

"Ya know, you guys have a real knack for making me feel like an attraction at a carnival side show." Scarlett grumbled good naturedly.

"Just do it minion!" his little brother ordered imperiously and Scarlett gave an exaggerated eye roll and raspberry in response. Then, lying flat on her back, the girl lifted her arms and bent her elbows to the ceiling so she could place her hands on the floor beside her ears, palms down and fingers pointing back towards her shoulders. Bending her knees she tucked her feet right in until they were almost under her bottom. Leo's eyes widened as she then pushed up from the floor so that her entire body was arched backwards, bellybutton straining for the ceiling. Only her feet and hands were on the ground, face upside down and dark ponytail brushing at the floor.

"Woah!" Leo said, eyeing the wide strip of belly that was now showing between her grey yoga pants and dark blue t-shirt. He knew from fist hand experience fighting the Foot that the skin on display was the only barrier Scarlett had protecting a whole heap of important internal stuff from getting damaged. He still couldn't get over how soft and vulnerable humans were and now he could add 'freakishly flexible' to that list too. "That is kind of off putting." Leo agreed.

"Right?" Mikey exclaimed. "It's totally unnatural to be able to bend like that!"

"Still right here and can hear you." Scarlett huffed, face slowly turning red from hanging upside down. Then she added impishly "Is it even creepier if I do _this_?" She began moving jerkily, shuffling her hands and feet so that she lurched towards the brothers still in her disturbing twisted position.

" _Gah_!" Both turtles let out twin shouts of horror, staggering away from her as she cackled maniacally. "Quit it!"


	6. Christmas Capers

_Hi everyone, sorry if this comes up as a new chapter. I've just broken up the last one so that it isn't so disjointed. After reading through it again this morning I thought it would be a lot better as two shorter chapters :)_

* * *

 _Two weeks later: Christmas morning..._

Someone was stealing my covers from me. I whined and groped for them to try and pull them back up but they slipped away from my clutching fingers. Cruel cold breezes assaulted my exposed skin then a cold hand pulled at my upper arm and tugged me into a sitting position. Eyes still squinched shut I groaned pathetically and started shivering. I was just wearing flannel bottoms and a singlet top which had been warm enough under the covers but weren't holding up against the chill in my bedroom. I snivelled as me teeth started chattering audibly. " _What_?"

My only answer was total blackout as something was pulled over my head and I struggled until my head suddenly popped free. Brushing hair out of my face I finally opened my eyes enough to glare at Mikey "Why do you hate me?" I grumbled as I shoved my arms along the sleeves of the knitwear he was stuffing me into. Glancing down I did a double take as I got an eyeful of the horrid pattern decorating the front of the gaudy green and yellow sweater; a huge crappy red reindeer with large white snowflakes dotted around randomly. "Jeez, did the 80's throw up on this thing?"

"C'mon grinch," Mikey said cheerfully as he plopped a santa hat on my head then hauled me out of bed by my hand "we've gotta make breakfast before the others wake up."

I stumbled after him as quietly as I could. I was really glad I had slept with my thick bed socks on, both for the way it muffled my footsteps as we crept past the closed doors of the other bedrooms and for the protection they offered from the cold concrete floor. As he tugged me through the darkened lounge pit towards the kitchen I tried to slow to get a look at the Christmas tree but his grip on my arm was uncompromising. "Hey, there's presents!" I exclaimed. When I'd gone to bed last night it had been completely bare under those branches. Mikey and I had lugged the old tree down from the storage space at the top of the spiral staircase around a week ago and decorated it with a ton of tinsel and little blinking fairy lights. In the following days no one had placed any gifts under it so I'd assumed that was as far as celebrations went down here in the sewers. There were gifts there now though and before I made it to the kitchen I was sure I counted at least ten brightly wrapped packages.

"Presents _after_ breakfast." Mikey announced as he shoved me towards the stove "As previously agreed you are in charge of the pancakes young lady so get cooking."

I shuffled my way over and jumped up to sit on the counter, chin resting on my fist while I waited for the pan to heat up. Mikey had already shown me a couple of days earlier how to cook the perfect fluffy pancake in preparation for Christmas morning so I was pretty confident I wouldn't stuff it up. A minute passed, I dropped a small pad of butter onto the heated surface, yawning loudly as I watched it melt. Then I was stretching my arms over my head to make my tendons pop loudly before accepting the hot chocolate thrust in my direction. A smile quirked my lips as I sat back and observed the orange banded turtle bustle around the kitchen. He was like a whirling dervish, pulling things out of the fridge and searching through cupboards with an efficient air. I kicked my feet idly and blew at the steam rising from my mug. I could smell peppermint mixed in with the rich chocolate and my stomach rumbled as I took a cautious sip. Mmmmmmm.

Mikey placed the bowl of pre-made batter next to me and I mumbled my thanks, diligently scooping out a few large spoonfuls to drop into the pan. Melted butter hissed a little and I breathed in deeply, inhaling the delicious smells. The left over fog of sleep was dissipating and the more I woke up the heavier my chest was getting. It was a strangely comforting kind of ache and I realised suddenly that the feeling that was beginning to swamp me was a kind of deep happiness that was alien to me. For the first time I could remember I was feeling at peace, contented. Like there was nothing better than being right here right now in this place. Unexpected tears pricked at behind my eyes and I turned my head to blink them away, embarrassed. I was getting all soppy and emotional but still, the next time Mikey passed within reaching distance, I hopped down from the bench and poked him in the arm. He turned to me questioningly then gave a happy laugh as I wrapped my arms around his middle and squeezed "Merry Christmas." I said simply, sniffing a little as I pressed my ear to his upper plastron and listened to his heart thumping.

"Merry Christmas Scar." He replied softly into my ear and squeezed back.

Stepping away I gave him another quick smile before turning back to the pan. Seeing that bubbles were beginning to pop on the uncooked surface of the first batch of pancakes I flipped them over with quick turns of my wrist. Already this was the best Christmas ever.

* * *

Once the other guys woke up and stumbled into the kitchen, lured by the aroma of sizzling bacon, things got loud in a good way as the day kicked into gear. Even Master Splinter joined us though he didn't eat very much, just sipped at his tea and smiled at his sons as they ate, told stories and laughed loudly. Donny had a santa hat perched on his head identical to mine and I was delighted to discover that every time he giggled at a joke his bought of laughter ended with a snort. This in it's self was awesome enough but the way in which it sent the fluffy white pom pom flopping into his eye was extra hilarious and had me laughing out loud quite a few times. Leo refused the silly headwear, I think it would have messed with his almighty leader image too much, but he ended up letting me drape a leftover piece of tinsel around his neck purely based on the fact it was blue and kinda matched his bandana. Raph of course refused to wear decorations of any kind but his laughter was as loud as everyone else's and the constant smile on his face was amazing to see.

All the food was delicious, Mikey had gone all out with a full spread which included bacon, eggs, sausages and, my personal contribution, pancakes. At one point I found myself blushing when Leo complimented my cooking and Mikey announced boastfully that he'd taught me everything I knew which in all honesty was completely true.

When all the food was gone we left the dishes in the sink for later. Mikey herded us all into the lounge pit and sat us around the Christmas tree with more cups of cocoa to keep our hands warm. I placed my drink next to me on the bench seat then tucked my knees to my chest and pulled the ugly knitted sweater over my legs, not caring that I was probably pulling it all out of shape. Resting my chin on my knees I smiled, watching as Mikey bossed his family into positions he was happy with then proceeded to hand out the gifts. As I settled in I found myself beginning to yawn again, lulled into a sleepy stupor by a belly full of food. My eyes began to close of their own accord, the sounds of paper tearing and happy voices exclaiming over gifts fading into the background as I started to nod off.

"Hey Scar, this one's for you."

I blinked back from the edge of sleep to see Mikey was sitting next to me and holding out a long cylinder wrapped in green and gold paper. I looked at it, tentatively reaching out to take it from him as I stuttered "You didn't have to...I wasn't expecting..." I could feel my cheeks heating, it hadn't even crossed my mind that anyone would get me a gift.

Mikey shrugged, a small smile playing around his mouth. "It's not much, just a drawing I did for you to hang on your bedroom wall. If you like it I'll frame it for you. Go on, open it."

I shot a glance around the room, relieved to see that the others were all busy admiring their own gifts and not paying attention to me. I found the edge of the paper, picked aside the sticky tape then pulled, ripping back the colourful wrapping to find I was holding a large piece of rolled up paper. The thickness and texture of it told me it was the special stuff artists used. I looked at Mikey and he nodded encouragingly so I carefully pushed it open, crossing my legs so I could spread it out across my lap. As soon as it was unfurled I froze, eyes darting all over the place as I took in the picture laid out in stunning detail. It was me, captured in shades of black, white and grey as I stood on a rooftop at night. The city was spread out in the background, a sea of buildings underneath a starry night sky. An unseen breeze was lifting my unbound hair and tossing it out to the side in a wild tangle that fell just slightly across my face. I was glaring out from the drawing, eyes fierce as they stared defiantly forward. My stance was wide, knees bent a little and bare feet set against the ground, shoulders squared and chin lifted proudly as though I was ready to leap into action at any moment. The same breeze that tugged at my hair flattened the white top and matching white pants I wore against my body in places. The artistic turtle had drawn them in such a way I could almost see the fabric fluttering. My hands were at my sides, elbows lifted and fingers slightly curled in readiness. Apart from my eyes my face was stoic, determination and strength seemed to pour from every line but there was no snarl on my face or hard set of my jaw. The overall image was powerful, brave. Everything I'd been striving to be lately.

"Do you like it?"

I tore my eyes from the drawing and gaped at Mikey. "Like it? It's amazing." I said in awe. "How? When...?" I was still stuttering but I couldn't seem to get my words together.

"I've had this image stuck in my head for months and I had to draw it for you." Mikey explained. "It's from months ago when we found you on the rooftops, just before you kicked our butts. I wanted you to have it so that you'd see yourself the same way I do. If you did you'd never doubt yourself again." He shrugged and dropped his eyes "I know you were being mind controlled at the time but you were still you you know? Kick ass, amazingly strong and fierce."

"Mikey." My voice broke and I carefully rolled up the picture before slinging an arm around his neck to hug him "I love it, thank you. It's the best gift I've ever gotten."

"I'd hold back on that statement for a sec if I were you."

At the sound of Donny's voice I let go of Mikey and sat back, flushing when I saw that now we were the centre of attention. The purple banded turtle passed me a gift about the size of a shoebox and my stomach sank as I took it. "Donny, you shouldn't have gotten me anything." I protested weakly.

"Just something you need to have." Donny waved a hand dismissively and sat back down next to Leo. "No big deal, everyone in the family gets one eventually."

"Family?" I said faintly. When he nodded I blinked quickly and busied myself tearing the wrapping from my second unexpected gift. I almost laughed when I tore away the colourful paper and saw that it was indeed a shoebox but then I lifted the lid and my jaw dropped. "No way!" I reached in to move aside the mounds of tissue paper and pull out the t-phone, cradling it in my palm almost reverently. "You made me a phone?" I swiped it on and let out a squeal when the screen lit up "You made me a t-phone!" I leapt across the room and threw myself at him, catching him up in a hug that knocked both our santa hats off.

"It's also a music player, it's got a massive library of songs already downloaded onto it for you," his voice was muffled and I pulled away so he could spit my hair out of his mouth to add "if you check the box you'll find earphones."

"Thank you thank you thank you!" I gushed as I returned to my spot on the lounge and fished the thin white earphones out of the box. "This is amazing, I haven't had a phone in forever." I paused and looked over at him hesitantly before flicking my gaze to Leo then back again. "Do you think...maybe...I could ring Hayden on it?"

Donny nodded without reservation "It has an automatic block on the number when you dial so no one can see who's calling or track the source. It's safe to ring your brother if you want to."

"We trust you Scarlett." Leo's blue gaze caught mine and I sobered as the severity of Donny's gift hit me. "Just be careful with it."

"I will I promise." I nodded seriously.

"And remember, if it falls into the wrong hands all you have to say is t-phone self..." Mikey broke off into mumbles as Raph leaned over to wrap a huge hand around his brothers face, while at the same time Donny let out a strangled yell. Mikey snorted loudly and pulled the green hand from his mouth "Kidding! Jeez, sense of humour anyone?" I giggled then laughed outright when Raph smacked Mikey upside the head with a muttered ' _idiot'_. Mikey rubbed at the back of his skull absently then snagged the t-cell out of my hands with a grin. I watched while he tapped the screen a few times, entered a bunch of numbers then broke into a toothy smile as he snapped a photo of himself. Handing back the phone he said "There, I'm your first contact."

"Actually I'm already in there." Donny corrected smugly to which Mikey made a face.

"Here," I looked up to find Leo hovering over me "I'll add my number while you open this." He handed me a smaller package which I again took with a twinge of guilt. Then he held out his hand for my t-phone.

"Leo..." I said helplessly.

"I know, just open it." He ordered with a smile.

I took a deep breath and ripped the wrapping away to reveal another box. I pried the lid off and frowned as I pulled out a piece of black cloth and a long thin piece of what looked like black rubber tubing with a sliver clasp on each end.

"Sweet, a ninja mask." Mikey slipped the cloth from my grasp and shook it out so that the opening was towards me. I lowered by head and grunted as he wedged it down until the loop of fabric rested around my neck. "When you want to hide your identity you pull it up like this," he tugged until the fabric stretched out to cover my chin, mouth and nose so that only my eyes and forehead remained uncovered. The sides sloped down over my ears and the back gathered comfortably at the nape of my neck.

"Now when you go topside this will make it more difficult for anyone to tell who you are, you should have a bit more protection from the Purple Dragons and Foot Clan." Leo added as he handed me back my phone. "As long as you don't go wandering the streets in broad daylight again anyway."

I tugged the mask back down so it hung round my neck once more "When I go top side?" I asked hopefully.

Leo smiled "Eventually." He added. "And this is for when that time comes too, I asked Donny to make it for you." He took the length of black tubing and motioned for me to hold out my arm. Wrapping the thin black length around my wrist a few times he secured it with the clasp so that I ended up with a funky looking bracelet. "Inside is a special compound, once you've worn it for a while it will neutralise your scent so that our enemies can't pick it up. Most of the mutants we come up against have enhanced senses of smell and since stealth is probably going to be your strongest asset this will help you remain hidden from them."

"Wow, Leo." I looked from the bracelet to the eldest turtle. Hesitantly I stood and put my arms around him in a hug. When he hugged me back I gave a watery laugh. "This is great, thanks." I said as I sat back down.

Sitting amongst my stash of goodies I don't think I'd ever felt this spoilt in my entire life. My head was spinning until I felt positively giddy, the sheer importance of the t-phone in particular was humbling because I knew just how much trust I was being given. That small piece of plastic had the power to bring the turtles lives to ruin if I chose to misuse it. Not that I ever would, not in a million years.

I shot Mikey a grin when I caught him looking at me which he returned, then suddenly he squinted, smile dropping "Hey, wait a sec," he gave Donny a hurt look "bro, where's my gift?"

"The fact you're still alive after mucking around in my lab all year is gift enough" Donatello shot back with a hard look that was completely ruined by the curl of his lip as he tried not to smile. "I think saving you from shellacne was my crowning achievement in fact."

"Aww, c'mon D!" Mikey pouted.

"Fine, ok. Maybe I did make you something." Donny acknowledged as he reached behind him and dug a large package out from where he'd hidden it underneath one of the beanbags. "But you have to promise you won't ride it inside the lair."

As soon as the words left his mouth the package was snatched out of Donny's hands and, mere seconds later, a delighted shout echoed around the large room. "No way, bro you are the best!"

I craned my neck to see and gave a low whistle as I saw Mikey was now the proud owner of a brand new skateboard, a massive orange deck. As I got a better look I saw that it had been modified "Is that a...is that thing jet powered?" I gaped.

"Sure is." I grunted in surprise as a similarly shaped package landed heavily in my lap. Donny pointed a finger at me warningly "You too are forbidden from riding yours in the lair. Sewers only."

"Shut up." I said wonderingly as I tore off the paper and let out a squeal even louder than Mikey's. It was another skateboard, a smaller black version of Mikey's with similar silver jets attached to the back.

"It will take you both a while to get the hang of riding them so make sure you wear a helmet and pads..." Donny trailed off, eyes widening as he held his hands up to ward us off "No, hey, not necessary!" but Mikey and I ignored his panicked yell and launched ourselves at him anyway to smother him with hugs. "Oof! Get off!"

* * *

 _Later that night..._

In the darkened lair the soft glow of the white sheet caught my attention. I paused and turned curiously, studying the large lumpy object that had appeared beside the skate ramp on the far side of the lair. How long had that been there? I hadn't noticed it earlier in the day.

It was late, it had been a hugely busy day full of lots of food, plenty of fun and a whole lot of laughter. Mikey and I had spend a large chunk of time trying to learn how to use our new skateboards, a lot harder than it looked, and I was now the proud owner of a whole new bunch of bumps and bruises. As a result I was the first to leave the group, almost falling asleep at the table while trying to play a game of cards at the kitchen bench. I'd decided to bow out rather than loose yet another hand thanks to my exhaustion.

I swung my head towards the bedroom hallway and back again, sleep was still calling to me strongly but in the end curiosity won out, I changed direction and headed towards the odd shape instead.

As I drew closer I saw that there was a piece of paper pinned to the fabric, my heart leapt in my chest when I saw that it was my name scrawled out in large writing. Coming to a stop beside the sheet I scanned it with wide eyes, excitement starting to quicken the blood in my veins when recognition dawned. I reached out to pull at the sheet and as it slid away I heard the tell tale vibration of the high hat symbols rattling against each other as the fabric scraped over them. After a few more tugs the sheet hit the floor and I brought both hands up to cover my mouth as I took in the Pearl logo that graced the base drum. Holy shit, it was Raph's drum kit, the one I'd been admiring weeks and weeks ago.

I stared dumbly at the gift for a whole minute before whirling on my heel and racing back to the kitchen. All four turtles looked up in surprise as I barrelled into the room and made a bee line for Raph who was at the far end of the bench. Without a word I launched myself at him, throwing my arms around his neck and nearly knocking him off his stool. Automatically his right arm came up to latch onto my waist as he let out a grunted "Woah." After a second I pulled back and grinned at him "Thanks Raph!" then I skipped back out of the room.

"It's just a loan!" His voice called out after me gruffly and I only laughed in response.

As I left I heard Leo's surprised question of "What was that about?" followed by the red banded turtle clearing his throat awkwardly "I've maybe loaned her my drum kit for a while...what? I never use it!"

"Awww..."

"Shut up Mikey!"

* * *

 _Merry belated Christmas everyone! I hope you've had a fantastic holiday with all your loved ones._


	7. Fight the Fungus

_Hey guys! Can you believe I'm posting again so quickly? I can...I had a whole heap of writing done weeks ago but then I decided to throw in a section about Christmas (because, you know, it's Christmas), and then that part got split up because it didn't flow properly and now it looks like I've posted 3 chapters in the space of about 3 days when in fact it was all one very looooooong 14,000 word chapter that just kept growing and growing as my stories tend to do lol._

 _So...enjoy! This is one of those times when I actually feel like I did a good job writing and I couldn't wait to share it with you all (I'm not looking for more affirmations I swear!) Lchocoteddy I had you in mind while I was writing because I know you were interested in some more Leo and Scarlett interaction. And Tootsie you and I have talked about my take on the Fungus Humungous episode before so here it is! I hope it doesn't disappoint._

 _Disclaimer: I only own poor little Scarlett and I torture her mercilessly (then make it up with mounds of fluff!)_

* * *

 _"Wake up."_

 _I press my fists into the sides of my head and close my eyes as hard as I can._

 _"Wake up and everything will be ok. You're asleep so just wake up._ Wake up _."_

 _Minutes pass. I slowly open my eyes again but when I see the same blue stained brick and sickly mounds of purplish fungus I let out a groan and sink to my knees, the wetness that seeps into my jeans and sticks the fabric to my clammy skin convinces me. I'm not asleep. There_ is _no waking up..._

* * *

"Y'know Casey it's awesome to have someone else who knows about the turtles. I have like _no one_ to talk to. Especially after dad turned into a mutant bat." April lounged on the bench, hooking her elbows over the back of it and stretching her legs out as she tried to look as casual as possible while they waited for the street to clear.

Beside her Casey hunched forward as he played with his phone. "Gotta admit the whole thing is pretty mind blowing. Bunch of ninja turtles living in the sewers with their rat master? I mean, you couldn't make this stuff up," he replies without looking away from the screen. "So I'm guessing Scarlett isn't any more fun to talk to for you than she is for me?" He adds wryly.

"No she is not." April agrees in a dry tone. "But I'm hoping that the Christmas spirit will have infected her a little over the last few days, maybe I'll even get a smile this visit." Casey snorts a laugh.

"Did you have a good Christmas Red?" Casey asks after a while.

"It was ok, my aunt cooked up my favourite meal from when I was a kid and I got a heap of gifts from my cousins who are in town but it just wasn't the same you know?" She sighed and looked at the ground, kicking at a candy wrapper with the toe of her boot. "I wish I could have gone to see dad or the turtles, but I just couldn't sneak away." She shot Casey a curious look "How about you?"

"Mine was ok." Casey shrugged dismissively but didn't elaborate any further.

Deciding to let it drop for now the red head stood and brushed off the seat of her pants, "C'mon Jones, coast is clear."

Casey jumped to his feet and quickly pried up the manhole cover, "Let's do this."

* * *

 _Breathe. In, hold, out, pause. If my heart keeps pounding like this I'm going to die of a coronary at the ripe old age of sixteen. In, hold, out, pause._

 _What was that? I snap my head up, pulse kicking back into a gallop as I try to pin down the scurry of movement that caught at the corner of my eye. What the fuck_ was _that?_

 _"Mikey? Donny?"_

 _No, I saw them run. They're long gone just like the others, their awful screams continue to ring in my ears. They left me, not looking back for even a second. Tremors crawl their way up and down my spine as I remember the terror in their voices, I can still hear them "...she hates me...get away from me dad...if you won't stay away I'll splatter ya...get em offa me..."_

* * *

"Are you ok Red?" Casey lays a hand on April's shoulder, voice rough with concern "What did you see?"

The redhead finishes coughing and looks up at him through watering eyes. A piercing scream rips from her throat, she tears herself from his touch with a jerk and falls backwards to land in the murky, ankle deep sewer water. Fighting to her feet she casts one last terrified look at Casey and runs away into the darkness.

"April? _April_!"

* * *

 _There's a scrape, the sound of fabric brushing against skin or maybe the whisper of a low voice. Scrambling to my feet and pressing back against the brick my breath comes in harsh pants. I gaze fearfully down the tunnel in the direction of the sound but the glow of the fungus is messing with my low light vision, I can't see beyond a few feet._

 _My head snaps around as I hear it again, not from in front but behind this time. The tunnel distorts the sound, throws it back at me from weird angles._

 _"Sumi..."_

 _A scream builds and the sheer force of it makes it feel like a physical clump is trying to push its way out of my throat. I swallow it down and breathe. In, hold, out, pause. I feel a pinch at the back of my neck and I let out a shriek, scrabbling at the skin there with my nails. There's nothing embedded in my skin, no device. Panicked whimpers slip free and I bite my lip until I taste blood trying to hold them back. She isn't here, she can't be, it's not her. Just breathe Scarlett. In, hold, out, pause._

 _Gradually the roaring in my ears recedes. That's better, keep going, it's ok, I'll be ok, just keep breathing..._

* * *

"Guys! April! Sewers, _hurry_!" There's an explosion of movement from the turnstiles as Casey crashes his way into the lair, tripping over his own feet as he staggers down the steps.

Raph is the first to jump up, magazine dropping from his lap to the floor as he asks "Casey what's wrong?"

Leo isn't far behind, turning from the tv and rising in one fluid movement to come stand beside his brother. "Are the Footbots back?"

"No," The dark haired boy struggles to catch his breath and while he gasps for air the rest of the turtles gather around, waiting for him to speak with worried expressions "we were on our way here, next thing I know April starts acting freaked out and runs off! She's gone!"

There's a beat of silence then "Wait, wait. You just _lost_ April?" Donny's voice rises a few octaves.

"Relax," Mikey places his hand on Donny's plastron, "I'm sure there's a logical explanation." He crosses his arms and cocks his head thoughtfully. "Like she was eaten by a giant sewer snake or something."

" _Let's go!_ " Donny's voice is a shriek of barely contained panic as he runs towards the turnstiles, smashing Casey out of the way as he barges past. There's a moment of silence while everyone stares after his retreating shell and Casey picks himself back up from the ground. Then Raph lets out a huff and starts walking after his purple banded brother, spurring the others into action as they move to follow.

As Scarlett reaches the turnstiles she's stopped when a large expanse of brown chest fills her vision. Coming to an immediate halt her amber eyes rise to meet sky blue in a momentary clash of wills. The girl crosses her arms and frowns stubbornly up at the blue banded leader, willing him to let her pass so she can join the group. Tense seconds tick by then his face softens as he relents, "Stay behind us, blend into the shadows, and if we find anything dangerous you _run_."

A smile twists her mouth and she flicks off a rough salute, "Aye cap'n, anything you say!"

* * *

 _I run shaky hands over my face to try and scrape off the yellow residue. Clumps of it cling to my eyelashes, coating the inside of my nose and surface of my tongue. I grimace in distaste and spit on the ground, why the heck did I have to have my mouth open when the little fucker sprayed me?_

 _There's more whispers and I flinch even as I try to ignore them, they aren't real. Nothing down here is real except me and the mushrooms._

 _Another movement flickers from the corner of my eye and this time I see light glinting off silver metal, a small mouth with lips twisted in a sneer. Mocking laughter echoes off the bricks, right on the edge of my hearing. "_ Sumi _!" Again my heart kicks into a gallop but it's easier this time to bring it back down. My hands shake and I clasp them together to hide the tremors from myself._

 _It's ok, I can do this. I have to find the others, find Donny so he can finish the antidote or Leo so I know what the plan is. Hell, even Casey or April would be preferable to being all alone._

 _I can do this..._

* * *

"Gah, that was hideous!" Casey gasps with a hand over his face.

"Dude, you put your face into a New York city sewer. What did you expect?"

Casey hacks again, hands on his knees as he tries to clear his airways. "I thought I saw..." he turns his head to the side and casts another look along the small tunnel. Abruptly his eyes widen and he staggers backwards with a yell until the collection of sticks strapped to his back scrape against the brick on the opposite side of the tunnel.

"Casey, what is it?" Leo asks with concern.

"I...I saw it man. The demon rat!"

"Demon rat?" Raph scoffs. He tries to keep his tone rough but the jumpy teenager is getting to him too.

Casey doesn't answer, the whites of his eyes almost glow in the dark as he shoots terrified looks up and down the tunnel. A few small whimpers escape his throat and for a few moments he doesn't say anything, body visibly trembling with tension. Then he lets out a frantic scream and scrambles backwards, pulling a hockey stick from his holster and swinging at the air wildly. "Get em off me!" For long moments he continues flailing, the stick making whooshing sounds as he keeps yelling "They're everywhere!" punctuated by scared gasps.

Raph looks at Leo from the corner of his eye then, when the blue banded leader gives a nod, he and Donny rush forward to grab Casey by a shoulder each and pin him to the brick wall. "Not gonna lie," Donny admits with a dark smirk "that felt pretty good."

"Let me out!" Casey's voice breaks on the the last word " _Let me out!_ "

"Calm down man." Raph says in an exasperated voice. He and Donny let go and step back. "What is your malfunction?" Casey doesn't answer, just stares at Raph with growing horror for a few moments before dropping to the ground, weapon clattering against concrete, and whimpering as he tucks himself into a ball.

* * *

 _My eyes fall on the length of Donny's bo, dropped when the brainy turtle fled after April in a blind panic. The brown wood is already half covered in strands of sticky blue fungus and I shudder when I realise that the stuff is slowly creeping over everything in sight. If I stay here much longer it's going to start growing over me. Would it eat me? Slowly dissolve me for it's dinner?_

 _I bend to pick up the weapon and as I rise with it clutched in my hand I hear it again, the sound of whispering. I flinch, waiting for words to form or another flash of movement to catch the corner of my eye but nothing else happens, just that low voice muttering in a steady stream._

 _Wait a second. I recognise that voice...Leo..._

 _I glance behind me to where the others disappeared. Donny, Mikey. If I go that way I might find them. But Leo, he's the only one who hasn't run, maybe the spores haven't gotten him. He might need my help to beat this...stuff. I raise my right shoulder and turn my head to wipe more of the yellow fungus from my face onto my shirt, trying to clear my vision. Gripping Donny's staff determinedly I hold it across my body and shuffle towards Leo's voice..._

* * *

"Raph!" Leo regains his feet and faces his brother who is snarling wordlessly, lips pulled back and eyes wild. "What's wrong with you?"

"Donny?" Mikey's voice rises with panic as he plucks his nunchucks from his belt "Quick explanation?"

Donny draws his bo "Wish I knew."

"You're not getting me roach," Raph is squaring off at Leo again, one sai singing as he slashes it through the air "I smashed you once, I'll smash you again!"

"Roach?" Leo's voice is pure confusion.

Raph launches himself at his brother who dances back out of the way as every swing of his weapon comes heart stoppingly close to spilling blood. And then Mikey is there, the handles of his chucks gripped in one hand as he brings them to crash against Raph's temple. The stocky turtle folds like a rag doll, limp and groaning against the concrete. "Sorry dude, you were out of control."

" _Ah, keep away!_ " April is back up on her feet again, eyes wide with terror as her head turns from side to side.

Donny looks around helplessly as he tries to work out what is attacking her. "April, April listen. There are no bats, I _promise_."" He crouches down a little to try to look her in the eye. There's the resounding crack of flesh on flesh as she lashes out, striking Donny across the face so hard his head snaps to the side. Scarlett is there in an instant, digging her fingers into the red heads arm and wrenching her away. The smaller girl slams April back into the wall and holds her there as a growl rumbles low in her throat, amber eyes flashing dangerously.

"Fungus!" Donny exclaims.

Scarlett looks back over her shoulder, frown deepening when she sees the purple banded turtle rubbing at his reddening cheek thoughtfully. April screeches again and struggles against the wall so Scarlett grips her other arm too, pressing on both shoulders to pin her more firmly.

"Whatever's happening to Raph is happening to April and Casey. It's like, it's like they're experiencing their worst fears." Donny places a large hand on Scarlett's shoulder and pulls her back gently. Reluctantly she lets go of April and allows her drop to the ground where she immediately curls back into a foetal position as she cries.

"It's ok," Donatello reassures Scarlett solemnly "I think I know why all this is happening."

* * *

 _I creep forward slowly with shuffling steps, gaze darting around wildly and bo held in readiness as I move along the eerily glowing tunnel. To my immense relief I don't see any more of the dinner plate sized mushrooms, though the one that got me earlier had seemed to spring from nowhere so I should probably keep my guard up. I continue to inch along, my legs are so shaky by this point I'm actually worried that if I try to move any faster they'll give out and send me crashing to the ground._

 _I don't have to strain my ears to hear Leo anymore, his whispers are growing steadily louder and easier to follow. By the time the narrow space I'm travelling along opens up into a large, cavernous room I can hear him clearly. I scan the enormous space for only a moment before I spot him within the eerie blue and purple forest that has sprung up everywhere. Great columns of glowing spores have taken over the cavern, the floor is an undulating carpet of fluff in hues of blue and purple. Scattered everywhere are rolling mounds of fungus and beside one of these is Leo, on his knees and shell facing towards me as he rocks back and forth on his heels. Quickening my pace I run to him, skid in the spongy covering then drop to my knees. Donny's bo staff clatters to the ground as I place a hand on the turtle's shoulder. He jerks away from my touch, eyes screwing even more tightly closed. "Leo..." I say breathlessly "it's ok, I'm here. C'mon man open your eyes."_

 _It's like he can't hear me, "It's my fault, I failed them, it's all my fault." His voice cracks as he chants the words over and over. The misery I hear in his voice twists something in my chest, "It's my fault, all my fault..."_

 _"No!" I say firmly, gripping his shoulder again and shaking him "You haven't failed anyone, there's still time but you have to snap out of it so you can tell me what I have to do. C'mon Leo, tell me what to do!"_

 _He doesn't answer, just wraps his arms more tightly around himself as he keeps rocking and muttering. I hear a scuttling noise and glance around wildly, gasping in horror as I see mushrooms appearing from behind the mounds of glowing fungus. Shit shit shit. The creepy little mutants begin advancing on us slowly, moving gracefully on their spindly legs. I turn back to Leo with the intention of shaking him again but then let out an excited cry when my eye catches sight of his katanas lying just beyond where the blue banded leader is crouched, just like Donny's bo they are half buried in mounds of spores. My foot slips as I push myself towards the twin blades and I end up scrambling on my hands and knees. A mushroom appears beside me and before I can turn my head I'm blasted with another spray of yellow dust. I cough and gasp but keep moving, my hands close over the blue handles of the weapons and I swivel on my knees to crawl back again._

 _"Leo," I croak "here, take them."_

 _The blades make their familiar ringing sound of metal on metal as I push them under his nose and his eyes immediately snap open. They are bloodshot, yellow dust crusting at the corners as though he'd taken half a dozen blasts to the face. At first they remain hazy but then they clear and sharpen. He looks at the blades for a long moment, cocking his head as if listening to someone talk, then raises his gaze to me. Surprise crosses his face when he sees it's me "Scarlett?"_

 _Instead of answering I shove to my feet, hooking a hand under his armpit and hauling him with me, barely giving him enough time to grip his swords as I do so. Once he's standing I stoop to pick up Donny's bo, desperately searching for the button that releases the blade on the end. It will be a miracle if I don't slash myself with this thing and bleed to death but I'll take that risk if it means I'll also cut up some mini mutants._

 _At my back I feel Leo tense and know that he's just realised that we are surrounded. In the time it's taken us to ready ourselves they have formed a circle around us five deep and growing as more mushrooms pour out from the glowing landscape. "Try not to let them spray you." He croaks and I nod even though he can't see me._

 _As if it heard him the mushroom closest to me suddenly leaps into the air and unleashes a cloud of yellow spores. I hold my breath and bring the bo up quickly, the blade slices through the thing like a knife through hot butter and I grimace at the squeal it emits as it falls back to the ground. That's gonna give me nightmares. Behind me I sense Leo in motion, little cries from the mutants punctuating each slash of his swords. We work together as a team carving our way through the mushrooms at a furious pace, but for each one that falls two more take it's place. Every now and then one of them lets out a spray of dust and before long both of us are coughing in great hacking heaves. With each new dose another, stronger wave of fear and adrenalin courses through my veins causing my heart to beat faster in my chest. The pressure is so great I can feel my ribs literally pulsing in time like they are trying to contain the crippling emotions but are on the verge of failure. Was I about to die of fright?_

 _I'm the first to loose my footing. One of the mushrooms scores a direct hit to my face and I stagger blindly to the side. "Scarlett!" I hear Leo call my name, at the same time my left foot rips through the floor and I'm tumbling into empty air. I don't have any breath left to scream..._

* * *

...

...

..

.

 _"Scarlett." Someone is shaking me and hissing in my ear, hauling me up from the depths of unconsciousness. I gladly follow the voice towards wakefulness, leaving behind a place where I'm trapped, controlled, haunted by her face. As I surface I suck in a lungful of air then cough wetly, my whole body shaking with the force of it. Hands help me into a sitting position and I scrub at my face which is feeling stiff with caked on spore paste. Ew._

 _"It's mutagen, Donny was right." Leo whispers from somewhere beside me. I rub my palms into my eyes one last time to clear out the gunk and pry my lids open. Everything is fuzzy at first, my eyes are burning and my nose is running freely. As I blink things slowly come into focus, we are in another cavern. Or maybe it's the same cavern...I'm so disorientated I have no way of knowing if I really fell through the floor or whether I just passed out from getting hit with so many doses of yellow dust. Either way I latch my gaze onto Leo's arm then follow it along to where he is pointing. Nestled at the base of a gigantic mound of spongy fungus is a familiar green canister of mutagen, cracked and bleeding glowing ooze in a deadly puddle._

 _ **"Taste fear!"**_

 _I practically jump out of my skin when a deep voice calls out from somewhere above us. Clutching at Leo's arm I crane my neck so I can stare upward, gaping in horror at the towering mountain of glowing fungus that fills the cavern we are in. It is entirely made of different types of spores and mushrooms and perched at the top of this hideous throne is what looks like a giant clam shell, a great staring eye glares at us from within it's recess. It is frighteningly human like, blue with a deep black iris. It rolls within it's socket and as it looks around I see that there are more eyeballs sprouting out of the top of it's dome._

 _ **"Feed."** Again it's voice rumbles out through the cavern and I feel like the words are vibrating in my very bones._

 _"It's in my head." Leo groans and pushes a closed fist against his temple._

 _ **"More fear, stronger."** More of the mushrooms pop up around the cavern and begin approaching us. **"Spread my spawn."**_

 _With me still clinging to Leo somehow we both manage to regain our feet. Leo keeps one arm around me while in his other hand he clutches his katana like a life line. I have no idea where Donny's staff went, I lost it when I fell. "Leo," I pant "remember what Donny said? Fungus grows like crazy in the dark, if we don't stop these by sundown the mushrooms will spread all over the city. Millions of people will go crazy with fear."_

 _Against my side Leo is shaking with tremors that matches my own, I can hear someones teeth chattering and I couldn't say whose they were making all the noise. "We've gotta fight it Leo," I stutter at him desperately "fight the fear."_

 _ **"Fear...feed...fear...more fear. Stronger. Spread my spawn."**_

 _Leo's arm drops from around me and I wobble on my feet, desperately afraid he is about to leave me here alone. Instead when I look at him I see his face is set like stone, eyes blazing as he reaches up behind his shell and draws his other blade. "Fight it." he grits out between clenched teeth. "Fight the fear." He begins stalking towards the towering mutant, a small figure against the gigantic mountain of spores. A mushroom jumps into his path, then another, he cuts them down with fluid movements without pausing._

 _ **"Spread my spawn."**_

"Fight it!" _Leo roars and explodes into action. With nothing but my own bare hands I join him, trying to keep the mutated fungus off his back with fists and feet. Every now and then one flattens out and latches onto his shell or one of my limbs but I scrape them off quickly. A few I even manage to catch, ripping them apart in my hands, feeling them tear like paper. At every turn I get another blast to the face, I'm gagging and retching by now, half blind and shaking with terror but I keep going, refusing to let Leo get more than a few steps ahead of me._

 _"Keep going, don't give in!" I'm not sure if Leo is shouting at me or himself but either way I keep fighting, clumsily destroying mushroom after mushroom. The eye above us lets out a roar of pure rage then massive pillars of shimmery blue are punching their way up from the floor and towards the roof dozens of feet above us. They arch almost lazily back down towards us then smash into the ground so hard the earth shakes. The smaller yellow eyeballs perched atop the enormous mutant launch themselves at us and explode in yellow puffs that unleash even more spores. Each one is the size of a basketball, sickly yellow with the dust and when they detonate they release a concussion of energy in a powerful wave. Leo is knocked down, sword skittering away as he hits the ground hard. I fight my way over, coughing and spluttering, trying to help him up but feeling like I'm trying to move through molasses. "Leo, c'mon."_

 _ **"More fear...stronger..."**_

 _Leo struggles back to one knee and grasps for his fallen sword. He lifts his head defiantly and shouts up at the mutant "Your spores won't work on me. I face my fear every single day." As he hefts his katanas a flash of light reflects onto some of the smaller mushrooms and they cringe back, letting out cries as curls of smoke rise from their caps. Leo gives a triumphant cry "So that's your fear, sunlight."_

 _ **"No, keep away!" the eye roars.**_

 _Leo leaps into action once more, leaving me behind in a heap on the floor. All I can do is gape at him in awe as he seems to defy gravity, using the enormous tangle of blue pillars to climb upwards towards the ceiling. Every time the fungus mutant sends out a massive pillar of spore to knock Leo down the turtle uses it as a launch pad instead. My fear sharpens, focusses into a pinpoint as I realise how far above the ground Leo is now, still climbing towards the high domed roof of the cavern._

 _He is level with the gigantic eyeball now which is rolling in fury as it glares at Leo hatefully. More of the basketball sized eyeballs fling themselves at him but Leo leaps out into thin air gracefully, scoops one up and uses his momentum to hurl it at the ceiling. The thin ray of light that had been filtering through the crack in the roof is gone a second later, plugged by the ball of spoors. There's a beat of silence where all of us hold our breath, Leo seemingly suspended in mid air far far above me, then an explosion rocks the cavern and I scramble for cover as debris rains down followed by late afternoon sunlight..._

* * *

Mikey came to as someone was trying to rip his head from his shoulders, literally. Thick fingers dig in under his chin and wrenched his head back until the base of his skull was grinding on his shell. "Ugh, ow. Quit it!" His voice strangled as he flailed and shoved at an armoured chest, grunting with effort. "Jeez Raph, my heads attached ya know!"

His brother fell back a step, pure relief plastered all over his face. "Sorry Mikey," he gave a shudder that on any other creature would be labelled as theatrical, except Raph didn't do theatrical. "Oh man...cockroaches..." His face twisted to the side and he gave his head a quick flick as if he could physically throw off the memories. " _Blech_."

Mikey grimaced as he remembered his own particular nightmare and gave a shudder of his own as chills ran down his spine. Squirrelanoids. Even now the fear was trying to push it's way back in, clawing at the edges of his mind and stirring his flight response. There was a moment where he thought he saw a flicker of movement from the corner of his eye but he shoved the sensation away and looked around determinedly instead. "Where are we? What happened to the others?"

"I dunno," Raph responded slowly as he scanned the area "all I remember is running. It's probably pure luck we ended up in the same spot." He shot his little brother a look and cleared his throat with an embarrassed cough as he admitted "I don't think I've ever been so terrified in my life."

"Me neither dude, that's some heavy ammunition those mushrooms are packing. I hope the others are ok." The soft glow of his t-phone bathed his freckled face as he swiped the screen, highlighting his surprised expression "Wow, it's late. We've been out here for hours. This stuff took a while to wear off."

"I'm just glad I only got one dose." Raph grumbled as he picked a direction and started walking. "C'mon, I think we need to head this way. Hopefully we find the others without too much hassle, they could be anywhere."

* * *

 _The smell was overpowering. I held an arm across my nose and mouth and blinked away the tears. The cavern was quickly filling with a thick cloying steam as the fungus deteriorated, the strangely beautiful blues and purples were morphing into piles of sickly grey goop. Every step I took squelched, I felt my stomach roll and I swallowed hard against the nausea._

 _"Oh God, Leo."_

 _He was lying on his back, limbs splayed and eyes half closed. For a heart stopping moment I was convinced he was dead, surely no one could survive a fall from that height? But then again he was encased in armour so maybe..._

 _When I touched his shoulder he groaned and I couldn't help it as I started crying with relief. Coughs mixed in with my sobs and I pulled at him, using the ridges of his shell to try and lever him off the ground. "C'mon Leo, we gotta go. I think the smoke is toxic." I managed to get him into a sitting position and balanced him there against my thigh, his head resting on my hip bone as I groped for his swords so I could slip them back into the holsters on his shell. With that done I ducked down, slung his arm over my shoulders and gritted my teeth as I heaved upwards. He was bloody heavy, my head swam with the effort and suddenly I was back on my knees with black dots dancing across my vision. Another wave of nausea threatened to empty my stomach._

 _"Leo! Wake up!" I snarled and reached under his shell to pinch into the soft flesh just below his armpit. The effect was immediate, he jolted and let out a strangled yell. I didn't blame him, I think I broke skin. "Get up!" I yelled in his ear and this time when I heaved at his weight he helped me by standing on shaky legs. I shifted him more comfortably against my side, tears tracked down my face and I hiccuped miserably as I tried to work out which way to go. The cavern was pitch black now, the light from the broken ceiling high above us was gone which meant it was nighttime outside. Did it work? Had we saved the city?_

 _I pick a direction and begin to walk..._

* * *

I was being sprayed with water, it was in my face filling my eyes and mouth. I coughed and turned my head to the side, lifting a hand to beat at the heavy arm that was banded across my ribs under my breasts holding me in place. "Get off me." I groaned and swallowed when my throat rasped painfully.

"Shhhh, just stay still." Mikey's voice came from beside me. Hands began pulling at my hair and I realised they were rubbing in shampoo. The suds ran down my face and stung at my already sore eyes.

"What are you doing?" I asked groggily. I shivered despite the warm water cascading over me and tried to wrap my arms around myself, frowning when I found I was only wearing my singlet. "Where are my clothes?" I glanced down and breathed a sigh of relief when I found I was still wearing my boy leg underwear.

"Turn around." I did as I was told and came face to face with Leo. He was stripped of all his gear too, water sluicing over his body while Raph roughly scrubbed him down with a soapy loofa. He blinked bleary eyes at me, looking strangely vulnerable without his mask on. He was suffering Raph's rough treatment with stoicism, one large hand braced on the wall of the small shower stall as he loomed over me and I noticed faintly that his elbow looked weirdly thin minus his pads.

Raph pushed past me to grab the shower nozzle and I nearly fell when he knocked into my side. Leo's other arm shot out to steady me before I slid down the wall, my feet slipping on the soapy tiles causing me to lean against his plastron for a moment. "You ok?" He rasped, I pulled back again and nodded.

"Sorry about that squirt." Raph rumbled, shooting me an apologetic look as he began hosing Leo down. "It's a bit crowded in here." The eldest turtle closed his eyes and turned his head as the spray bounced off his body, then he was being hauled out of the shower and wrapped in a thick towel before he was hustled out of the bathroom.

"Your turn." Mikey said cheerfully in my ear then I was squeezing my own eyes shut as the suds were rinsed from my hair and skin.

* * *

"How long are they going to be like this Donny?" Mikey asked quietly, not taking his gaze off Leo and Scarlett who were both bundled up in layers of blankets as they slumped back against the benches in the lounge pit. Even from here they could see that the younger girls's hair was still damp, Mikey had done his best but he was unfamiliar with the stuff and worried that he'd knotted it up beyond all repair when he'd attempted to towel dry it. That it was obviously making her colder made him want to put another blanket on her but Donny had convinced him that it would probably just smother her. Leo was much easier to handle, a quick scrub and rub down meant there was no trace left of the yellow dust on the turtle. Above the layers blankets they both had their eyes closed as they slept fitfully, every now and then one of them would twitch or cry out softly, both sounding and looking much younger than they were.

"I honestly don't know Mikey, it could take a while." Donatello admitted. "The rest of us only got one or two blasts of the spores. Judging by how thickly they were covered when we found them Scarlett and Leo must have gotten dosed at least a dozen times or more." He sighed and rubbed hands over his face. "There's nothing we can do from here except wait it out. I'm sure they will be recovered by the morning."

Mikey nodded, squeezing Donny's shoulder once before turning away to cross the room. The lounge pit had fallen into a dozy kind of quiet, the others had finished sharing their own personal stories of fear induced panic hours ago. Everything from giant bats and cockroaches to rejection and heartache. Now everyone was waiting with muted tension for the last pair to regain consciousness and clarity. April and Casey had both refused to go home until they had a chance to make sure the guys were ok but the late hour had them both nodding off as they sprawled in the cushy beanbags. Mikey stepped around them carefully and sat down next to Scarlett on the bench. Immediately she turned towards him in her sleep and he lifted an arm so she could borrow under it, her wet hair tickling against his skin. He looked over to meet Raph's eyes and nodded, the red banded turtle returned the silent greeting with a lift of his chin. He was sitting on the other side of Leo with his arms crossed over his plastron while his older brother slowly slid down to rest his head on his shoulder. Raph didn't push him away but instead shifted a little so Leo's head fit more comfortably against his neck then pulled the blanket around to cover them both. "I don't know what you did Leo but you saved all of us." Mikey heard him mutter quietly.

"I think they both did." Mikey corrected softly, leaning his head back against the lounge and closing his eyes. Under his arm Scarlett twitched and he tightened his grip on her. "It's ok, I've got you." He muttered sleepily as he drifted off.

* * *

 _What do you reckon? I took some writing tips from my little sister and mixed up the story in a past/present kind of format so I could keep momentum while skipping content from the episode I didn't want to use. Did I cover everything well enough? I've been writing amongst chaos lately thanks to crazy school holidays :)_


	8. Pair of Weirdos

_Hi everyone! I have two weeks of holidays left and thought I would set myself the challenge of writing a one shot every day until school goes back. My plan is to create a sort of montage with snippets of things like training situations and character interactions. I have a lot of little 'drabble' pieces in my head that I wanted to share with you, they don't really fit into a long chapter but I think they develop the story. Plus a lot of them are fluffy :)_

 _If there is anything you would like me to include (like a specific event or character update) send me a message and I will do my best to accommodate requests._

 _Disclaimer: I own Scarlett and Hayden and...Kin...and that's it!_

* * *

Mikey woke with a start when a loud snort sounded from next to him followed by frantic movements that bumped and jostled him. He sat up, wincing at the twinge in his neck from sleeping with his head tilted right back, and looked own at Scarlett who was still nestled under his arm as she fought against the blankets encapsulating her.

"Hang on, slow down." He shifted to help her, unwrapping the layers of fabric until she was free. Once untangled she launched herself off the bench and stood in the middle of the lounge pit, looking around wildly with wide, bloodshot eyes. "Are you..." he cleared his throat to push back a laugh "...you ok Scarlett?"

"Mikey?" She fixed her amber gaze on him, shoulders dropping as the tension seeped from her body. "We made it back?" Her voice was still almost unrecognisable, deep and gravelly from inhaling the spores. He nodded reassuringly, running his eyes over her and kept fighting the smile that threatened to break out over his face. Now was definitely not the time to laugh at her appearance...even if she looked like an absolute crazy person.

Still dressed in her black tank top and black cotton boxers she was starting to shiver in the cool air, her skin going pebbly along her bare arms and legs, but she hardly seemed to notice. Her hair, washed then rubbed dry last night by an inexperienced turtle, was sticking out from her head in a thousand different directions. Coupled with her swollen red nose and large amber eyes, the bloodshot whites showing all the way around, she looked positively wacked out.

After a bit of searching her gaze fell on the mound of blankets further along the bench. She hurried over, pulling at the fabric where just the top of a green domed head was showing and elbowing Raph roughly in the process. "Huh...hey..." Raph's fuzzy voice indicated he'd woken up from all the jostling. He blinked sleepily then jerked back sharply, face dropping into a comically shocked expression when he caught sight of Scarlett in all her dishevelled glory "What the _hell_?" He took a closer look and practically melted in relief "Oh, it's you Scarlett." He cleared his throat and slid a look at Mikey muttering "she looks like an extra from the Walking Dead."

"What time is it?" A sleepy murmur came from one of the beanbags on the floor then the rustling of foam balls. "Ah jeez it's close to mid day, Casey wake up." April pried herself out of the oversized cushion and prodded at the lanky teen next to her who groaned as he sat up. "We fell asleep."

Scarlett ignored all of them and continued to unwrap Leo, shaking him by the shoulder until he blinked his red rimmed eyes open, taking her in with one glance before a tired smile lifted one side of his mouth "You look like hell kid." He croaked. "Didn't I tell you to run?"

Scarlett let out a laugh, sinking to her knees in front of him and bracing her hands on her knees as her tired giggles turned to wet coughs that shook her body. "Yeah." She gasped between hacks.

"Maybe you shoulda listened," Casey's voice was brimming with mirth "then you wouldn't look like a swamp monster right now!" He began cackling loudly.

"Casey!" April admonished with a hiss.

"What?" Casey got a good look at April's face then sobered, rubbing at the back of his neck sheepishly as he turned back and cleared his throat. His eyes skipped between Leo who was slowly freeing himself from the layers of blankets, and Scarlett who had turned her head to glare angrily at him. Before the dark haired girl could open her mouth to blast him with a fiery retort he said hastily "Uh, what I meant to say was, thanks guys. We owe you."

"Totally," Mikey agreed quickly, scooping up a blanket and crossing over to wrap it around Scarlett's shoulders both to ward off the chill in the room and cover up her bare limbs, "how did you guys manage to kill all those mushrooms anyway?"

Scarlett gave Casey one last dirty look then turned back to Leo who just shrugged, a small grin spreading over his face. "Oh not much really." He waved a hand imperiously "I guess you could say that Scarlett and I made them realise the error of their ways by showing them the _light_."

For a moment Scarlett gaped at him then she broke into a long groan that ended on a giggle while Leo just looked smug. "Oh my gawwwwwwd Leo!"

Confused looks were exchanged by the others as the pair snorted with mirth. Finally Raph shook his head with an almost fond sounding mutter. "Pair of weirdos."


	9. Neko

_Ever wondered why this story is called Neko?_

 _Thanks for your review Major I liked your suggestion. Hopefully you like the idea I've come up with but you will have to wait few days so read it. If anyone else has any one shot ideas please feel free to share :)_

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing_

* * *

"God damn it Mikey!" I turned my head and hollered loudly for the twentieth time.

"Sooorrryyyyyyy." His voice floated back to me from his own bedroom and I turned back to my mirror, still grumbling but slightly mollified as I kept working at the knots in my hair. As I pulled the comb through the tangles I grimaced at my reflection, not only was my hair a total mess, my eyes were still red and inflamed and my nose looked like Santa's. What had Casey called me? Swamp monster, blech. I stuck my tongue out at my image then grunted as I tried again to sort out the long strands. I was starting to think it was no good, my hair was ruined. I needed a haircut, it'd grown too much anyway. It had been, what, nine months at least since my last cut? I threw the comb down and gathered my hair into a messy bun on top of my head, I'd sort it out later.

I finished then turned and leant back against the side of my bed, stretching my legs out along the floor and letting my head drop to the mattress. My eyes went to the poster on my wall, now contained within a simple black rimmed frame, spirits lifting as I looked at Mikey's drawing. The art took up a huge chunk of the wall in my tiny bedroom which made it feel a little too big, especially as it was of me and that kind of seemed vain, but I absolutely loved it to bits. The talented turtle had made me look like a total badass. While I'd hung out in Mikey's room enough times to know that he was super talented when it came to drawing but I'd had no idea he was working on _this_. I felt a grin spreading over my face as I took in the drawing, best christmas present _ever_.

After a moment I squinted and leaned forward. "Hey Mikey?" I hollered again. This time instead of answering I heard him sigh loudly then the thud of his feet hitting the floor as he rolled off his bed. I waited until he appeared at my doorway, his gaze flicked up to my hair then back to meet my eyes "Jeez Scar I _said_ I was sorry." He pouted at me. I shook my head, motioning for him to come in with waves of my hand. He plopped down next to me on the floor, the weight of his shell making the bed frame creak as he made himself comfortable.

"What does that mean?" I asked, pointing to some writing in the picture that I hadn't noticed until now. On one of the walls in the background there was a graffiti tag, half hidden in the shadows to the right of my shoulder. Even though it too was done in shades of grey I could tell Mikey had used an eighties style, rounded bubble writing that was usually done in a myriad of colours. It spelled out 'Neko' and off the bottom of the 'o' an arrow snaked out to point at the image of me. "What does Neko mean?"

Mikey grinned proudly, "I was wondering when you'd notice that. It's your mutant name, everyone gets one."

"My mutant name?" I looked from his freckly face back to the poster. "Neko is my mutant name?" I thought for a moment before tapping my chin, trying to hide the huge smile that twitched at the corners of my mouth. "Huh, I would have thought you'd call me _Cat Breath_ or _Nine Lives_ or something." I teased him.

"Oooh, _Cat Breath_." He nodded furiously, "Wait a sec, I'll go get my charcoals so I can fix it up for you..." I gave a shriek and used his elbow pad to haul him back down to sit beside me, he subsided with a laugh.

"Ok, but what does Neko _mean_?" I asked, keeping a grip on his arm as I leant my head on his shoulder. "It sounds Japanese or something."

"Yep, it's literal translation is ' _she who bears the breath of the cat'_ "...he broke off with a yelp as I reached up to pull on his bandana tails, "Ok ok," he laughed as he pushed me away "it means cat."

"Cat?" I echoed, slightly disappointed. I had hoped for something a bit more interesting.

"Yep, but more than that it's also the word Japanese people use for a race of cat like people, a mythical blend of human and feline." He looked down at me, gaze flicking between my eyes as a grin played around his mouth "I thought it suited you perfectly."

"Neko." I repeated, testing the feel of it on my tongue. After a moment I nodded, "Neko, I like it."


	10. Hayden

_Oops, this one got a bit long...but oh the feels!_

* * *

I leant against the wall while I waited, my jacket rasping over the brick while plumes of white fogged from my mouth. I sunk deeper into my coat, pulling my scarf up over my mouth then plunging my gloved hands into my pockets. Winter was clinging to the city hard in it's last reigning month and I was starting to appreciate how warm Donny managed to keep the lair. "C'mon, c'mon." I muttered to myself.

It was my second visit above ground in a week, the last one being only long enough for a late night haircut. Same as last time the turtles waited for me on the rooftops, completely invisible but as palpable as if their presence was a living thing pressing down on me from above. The ally I waited in was small, contained, only one entry or exit unless you we able to climb almost sheer walls of brick. Most importantly it was far from the lair. Underneath my gloved fingertips I could feel the hard curved plastic of the t-cell and drew comfort from it. Even if I somehow got separated from the guys this was my lifeline.

Working up the courage to contact Hayden had been harder to do than I'd thought. I'd had the means in my possession for weeks before I'd finally rung my brother, all the time half hoping his number had changed or that he wouldn't answer. Of course for the first time in his life he had, picking up practically on the first ring and surprising me to the point where it had taken a few moments to find my voice.

"Hello?"

That was it, just that one word and I was stuck for what to say. So much unsaid that it created a bottleneck between my brain and my mouth. Mixed feelings so potent I could almost taste each one of them. Bitter anger, hurt and pulsing betrayal tumbling around with relief and and an overwhelming love for my big brother. _Asshole_.

" _Hello_?" The impatience in his voice was biting and familiar, unblocking my brain effectively as a light slap.

"Hayden." It came out as a whisper.

"Just a sec," there was a rustling and crackling and I imagined him covering the mouthpiece as he moved to a more private spot, "Scarlett, finally. I said contact me in a week, it's been a month." He was hissing in a whispered voice as if he wanted to yell at me but didn't want to be overheard.

"I've been busy." I shot back, not missing the irony of our roles being reversed as I used his same old response on him and feeling a vindictive pleasure when he huffed in irritation.

Instead of rising to the bait of an argument he clipped out "I can't talk," immediately my eyes narrowed and I felt the hot angry words building in my throat. Before I could voice them he added "But I want to see you, make sure you're ok. Tomorrow night, text me an address with a time and I'll meet you wherever."

"O-ok."

And now here I was...

I was pulled from my thoughts as a tall figure rounded the end of the ally and paused just inside, head flicking back and forth as if searching for something...or someone. Instantly I tensed, this was it. My stomach churned with a mix of anger and relief just at the sight of his silhouette. Hesitantly I stepped out from the wall and waited until he spotted me. "Scarlett?" Hayden's deep voice called out so I came to meet him, each step easier than the last until we were finally standing face to face after eight long months. His eyes searched mine and he frowned "Scarlett?" he repeated hesitantly.

"It's me Hayden." I answered and at the sound of my voice he visibly relaxed before reaching forward and grabbing me in a tight hug. It only lasted a second but the shock of it rendered me speechless, apparently my big brother really _had_ missed me. Too soon he was holding me out from him at arms length, running his eyes over me probingly and with increasing frustration. I watched him with mounting confusion until I suddenly realised he was trying to get a good look at me but was hampered by my layers of clothing. He was trying to see what kind of mutant I'd become.

With angry movements I yanked the scarf from around my mouth and neck then shoved back my hood so that my head was bared. Then I glared at him, daring him to speak, to say something. The expected words tumbled from his mouth, causing me to roll my eyes. "I thought you got mutated."

"I did," I snapped "but I've got it under control now." I crossed my arms over my chest as I added "I found some people who actually want to help me instead of treating me like I'm not worth the hassle."

"Not this _again_ ," the familiar growl was back in Hayden's voice "I keep telling you kid, everything I do is to look after us..."

"Joining the Purple Dragons is for _us_?" I retorted hotly and my brother let out a frustrated groan as he let his head fall back on his shoulders.

"Five seconds before you start bitching at me, _five seconds_. You haven't changed at all Scarlett." He growls at the sky and in that moment my eyes fall on the side of Hayden's neck, drawn there like a magnet.

"What the hell is _that_?" I grab at his arm, lowering it so I can push aside the neck of his shirt. He tries to pull away but I hold onto him tightly and I can feel his surprise at my strength rolling off him in waves. I ignore his struggles, shock widening my eyes as I see what he's got inked onto his skin. "What the _fuck_ Hayden?" I breathe, staring numbly at the the dragon winding it's way up my brothers shoulder and over the side of his neck in shades of black and purple. It's huge and from what I can see it must run down his entire arm. "You got a _gang tattoo_? Are you _insane_?" I let him go and step back, body shaking with anger.

He straightened himself with agitated movements, glaring at me from under his dark fringe of hair. "So what?"

" _So what_? Oh my God," I run a hand over my face "I can't...You're so...so..." I pause as a wave of realisation washes over me. "I can't believe I didn't see it until now. You're pulling a mom."

Hayden tenses dangerously "The hell you just say?"

"It all makes sense now. I'm such an _idiot_." I feel tears well up in my eyes and blink them back. "Pushing me away, leaving me all alone for weeks at a time then convincing me it's my fault you don't hang around. That it's for my own good while all the time you're building a new family for yourself. Only in your case it's a fucked up family of petty thugs."

Vaguely I notice Hayden's face has drained of colour, jaw set hard "Don't," he warns, "don't you dare compare me to _her_."

"You are _exactly_ like her you selfish dick," I spat at him "stupid arrogant _asshole_!"

"I'm warning you Scar." Hayden takes a step forward, fist clenched.

"I bet you don't even know that the Purple Dragons are the ones who helped mutate me..." I pause my rant as a guilty flush spreads over his face, stomach dropping in disbelief "you _did_ know?! And you joined them anyway? You FUCK!" I explode as I launch myself at him, clenched fists raining down on any part of him I can reach. " _Fuck you_!"

Hayden tries to catch my fists, grunting in pain when I manage to catch him on the jaw. "Stop it Scarlett!"

"It's _your_ fault I got mutated, I was looking for _your_ sorry ass when they caught me." My voice was starting to break as it rose higher and louder, I kept hitting him as tears blurred my vision. "You don't give a shit about anyone but yourself. If you'd come with me last time I called you I'd never have been bitten by Xever and poisoned, I nearly fucking _died_ Hayden..."

My words are cut off as pain explodes across my cheek, then I was on the ground with no idea how I got there. " _I told you to stop_!" Hayden yells from somewhere above me. I lift my head to meet his dark eyes, brimming with fury, then there's a solid thud to my right and my view of my brother is suddenly blocked by a wall of green and brown.

"Back off." Mikey's voice is almost unrecognisable, furious and low. Three more heavy thuds then I'm being helped up by Donny. "You don't touch her again."

"You...I thought you freaks didn't know where she was." I heard Hayden spit out accusingly, too angry to be surprised by seeing the turtles.

I rubbed at my cheek as I stepped to the side until I could see him again. Pouring every ounce of venom into my voice I said lowly. "Don't you _ever_ come near me again, I'm done. I _hate_ you."

There was a chilling silence while my brother looks at me in disbelief, then his face hardens to stone. "Fine by me." And without so much as a backwards glance he turns and strides away.

Four pillars of strength stood around me as I listened to his retreating footsteps but still a hard lump ice formed in my chest, freezing my heart even as it broke. In the quiet following his departure we all waited until I could find my voice to say "Let's go home."

* * *

 _That escalated quickly..._


	11. Venting

_Hey there Tootsie, this one is for you. Hope you like my take on your request 'Casey and Scarlett alone in the same room together'. I thought it came quite naturally after the last chapter and, spoiler alert, neither of them dies :)_

 _Remember that if you have any requests let me know!_

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own original characters._

* * *

Ugh, Casey.

I kept my eyes fixed on the t.v. and refused to acknowledge him as he sauntered into the lair like he owned the joint. I knew the exact moment he spotted me because his sneakers shuffled to a stop and he let out a small huff. From the corner of my eye I could see him hesitating, head turning left and right as he searched for the guys. Of course he didn't see them, or April for that matter, because they were all still in the dojo.

The silence stretched out, long and loud. Eventually he cleared his throat, a little 'ahem' that made him sound like a prissy school teacher. I kept ignoring him and I could sense him stiffen at the snub. I couldn't give a rats. Since the guy had started coming around in the last month or so I'd tolerated his presence to keep the peace, treating him like an annoying piece of furniture that was always in the way or a yappy dog that refused to go home. The mood I'd been in the last few days though I couldn't even bring myself to be that pleasant to him so cold, stony silence it was.

A few moments passed before Casey realised I wasn't going to give any sign I knew he existed. "Where's Raph?" he asked snappily. My only answer was to pull my hoodie up over my hair then jerk a thumb over my shoulder in the direction of the dojo. My peripheral vision was cut off by my hood but I heard Casey give an irritated snort and allowed myself a small, mean smile. Casey wouldn't go into the turtles training room, even to watch. I had no idea why and I couldn't care less. "So why aren't you in there then?" I heard the teen ask snidely. The smile dropped off my face. I'd been kicked out for my attitude half an hour ago, punishment pending. But Casey didn't need to know that so I flipped him the bird rudely, frown deepening when he barked out a laugh. "Yeah, I bet you got banned by Splinter for biting someone or something." He dropped his tone to mutter under his breath "They need to call the pound to come pick you up." I kept ignoring him pointedly.

Over the next ten minutes I couldn't even tell you what show was on the set, all I could hear was the sound of Casey rattling around the lair as he poked at this and that. From the punching bag to the pinball machine to the tyre swing and back again. The increase in huffs and sighs sent a clear message that his boredom was growing steadily which, funnily enough, perfectly matched my rapid decline in patience. Couldn't the guy wait _quietly_? I cranked up the volume for the fifth time and recrossed my arms as I drew my knees up to my chest. Maybe if I managed to squish myself into a little ball I could wish myself away from here.

When the unmistakable sound of a cymbal rattling caught my attention over the noise of the t.v. I was up on my feet in a flash. "Don't you _dare_ touch that!" My voice rose to a venomous shout that startled even myself.

Casey froze, hand hovering in mid air over my drum kit and face slack with surprise as he gaped. After a few seconds of staring at me the shock transformed into a sly smirk. Without taking his eyes off me he slid his skinny ass onto the stool and picked up my drumsticks that I'd left on the snare. "You mean like _this_?"

He made a half baked attempt at a drum roll and I literally snarled, "Put my sticks down or I will _end_ you Casey Jones."

Instead of complying his face stretched as his shit eating grin grew even wider. His eyes raked me from head to toe before he cocked an eyebrow at me insolently. "Make me." he drawled. I could feel the heat rising in my face, my limbs literally trembling with fury as his foot found the base pedal and he began stomping on it roughly. All my pent up anger from the last few days exploded at the exact moment Casey gave the high hat a heavy handed smash.

" _Oh I'm gonna make you!_ " I hollered as I charged...

* * *

"Scarlett! Scarlett calm down!" Raph dodged the end of the baseball bat, trying again to get close enough to the enraged teenager to disarm her but getting driven back again by her wild swings. She was snarling wordlessly as she smashed the wooden weapon against the brick wall again and again. Chips of brick and wood were ricocheting off in all directions with each impact. The red banded turtle had serious doubts if she could see or hear anything beyond the anger driving her, she certainly wasn't reacting to anyone, even Mikey...luckily for Casey...

"She's out of her mind man," Casey was pacing restlessly a few feet out of reach, face pained as he watched Scarlett destroy his favourite bat. "I was only messing with her a little, I didn't know she cared so much about a stupid beat up old drum kit."

Donny rounded on him angrily "You're lucky that isn't your _face_ she's pounding into mush you moron!"

Scarlett gave the wall a few last whacks then ran out of steam. She turned her back to them wearily, shoulders slumping as she leant against the wall in exhaustion. "Finally," Casey muttered angrily "finished your tantrum princess?" Her head snapped up, amber eyes narrowing as she fixed on the lanky teen that she'd all but forgotten about as she vent her pent up anger and frustration on the bricks. With a growl she rightened and began stalking towards him.

"Hey hey hey," Raph stepped up, neatly plucking the bat from Scarlett's grip while she was distracted then slinging an arm around her shoulders to pull her in tight against his side "let's keep working it off. I know exactly where we need to go." She allowed the turtle to redirect her, following his lead as he steered her towards the turnstiles. As they passed Raph stooped to snag Casey's duffel bag "I'll take these thank you very much." He hefted the large bag of sticks over his shoulder and kept heading into the tunnels.

"Hey!" Casey yelled, "Put my bag down Raph, that ain't funny man!"

"C'mon idiot," the red banded turtle ignored his friends protest and instead jerked his head towards the turnstiles "this is your doing so you can come help undo it."

"I'm not going anywhere with him." Scarlett panted, teeth clenching as she tried to see around Raph's bulky form.

"Sure you are," Raph said dismissively as he manoeuvred her and blocked her view at the same time "let's go."

* * *

The junkyard was quiet and cold, my breath plumed in front of my face and as it dispersed I nodded. At my signal Raph lobbed another piece of trash at me, this time the plastic wheel from a toy pram, and I swung hard. The satisfying _crack_ it made echoed across the mounds of waste and as it sailed away from me it took another small piece of my anger with it, loosening my chest so I could breathe a little easier.

I stepped back, watching until the missile was out of sight, then turned and handed the bat to Casey. "Not bad." He said as he accepted it. I met his eyes but didn't say anything, still not trusting myself to open my mouth. After a moment he turned away and readied himself. "Batter up!"

I came to stand next to Raph who plucked another projectile from the carefully selected pile next to him then lobbed it to Casey in an easy underarm throw. "Feelin better yet kid?"

"Yeah." I shrugged and scuffed at the ground with my shoe. A trickle of embarrassment at my earlier meltdown worked it's way through me. I couldn't quite believe I'd gotten so mad. Lifting my chin towards Casey I added "He's still a douche though."

Raph threw another piece of trash to his friend. "But not the douche you're actually really angry at I'm guessing."

I let out a sigh, "Nope." We stood shoulder to shoulder for a while, the only sound the crack of wood and the occasional whoop when Casey was pleased with the distance he'd achieved. "Can I have a turn?" I asked the red banded turtle and he obligingly stepped aside. I hefted a crushed tin can in my palm then cocked an eyebrow at the lanky teen. Casey nodded wordlessly so I bent my elbow then let loose as hard as I could...

* * *

 _A bit long again, I could have gone on and on I think! Especially when you consider that Casey has his own mysterious background story when it comes to his own family. It is supposed to be a one shot though. Hope you enjoyed it!_


	12. Cooking Class

_Oops, I missed a few days! Buuuuuuuuut the last two entries were pretty long plus this one is over 1,000 words so I figure I'm all good :) I may have set the bar a little high as far as writing challenges go but I will keep doing my best to post every day._

 _Thanks for the reviews everyone, you all rock. I love the ideas for one shots too and I'm giving them a lot of thought._

 _This one is for you Major, my take on your request. Hope you like it!_

* * *

"Pancakes? I already know how to make pancakes."

Mikey shot me a long suffering look as he placed a carton of eggs on the bench. "You know how to _cook_ pancakes, today I'm gonna teach you how to make the batter. Now stop whining and pay attention _kusogaki_."

"I never whine." I pout then let out an insulted huff when Mikey scoffed loudly. "And what's a _kusogaki_ anyway?"

"A _kusogaki_ is what _you_ are." Mikey pushed a bowl towards me then winked at me with a wide grin. My frown is completely ruined by the answering smile twitching at the corner of my mouth so I busy myself by rolling up the sleeves of my oversized red and black checked flannel shirt. I'm still feeling the lingering effects of my run in with Hayden in the form of a dark cloud hanging over my head. Exploding at Casey allowed a lot of the horrible rage inside me to vent but I can't quite seem to shake the last little bit of moodiness. I know this cooking session is Mikey's way of helping me take my mind off things so I do my best to lift my mood.

When I look up again Mikey immediately points to the milk sitting on the counter. "First you need a cup and a half of _moojusu_."

I pick up the measuring cup and dutifully measure out the milk into the bowl. " _Moojusu_?" I repeat, "so this going to be a language lesson too?"

"Sure is," his blue eyes twinkle at me as he hands me an egg, "now add one _shiri nagetto_ to the bowl."

"One _shiri nagetto_ going in with the _moojusu_." I do my best to copy his inflection exactly as I clumsily crack the egg on the side of the bowl. "Ugh, how do you say 'shark farts' in Japanese?" I stick my finger into the gloopy eggwhite as I try to fish out a few pieces of shell.

Mikey makes a show of pretending to think hard, "I dunno if I should tell you, I'd probably get in trouble if Master Splinter heard you curse in Japanese."

"Pfffft, saying shark farts isn't cursing. It's what you say when you're _not_ cursing." I roll my eyes, "C'mon, do you want me to learn some Japanese or not? Besides," I add with a smirk, "if I really wanted to swear I'd repeat what Raph yelled at you the other day when he caught you in his room."

Mikey's pretend thoughtful look turned genuine as he tried to remember what his brother had said. "Huh, yeah that was colourful alright. But it didn't have any real curse words in it. Raph wouldn't dare actually swear inside the lair."

"Oh," I slump in disappointment as the freckled turtle shoved a whisk into my hand, "it sounded like a good one, I totally had it memorised for future use."

"You and swearing," Mikey shakes his head as he laughs, "ok, if you must know, shark farts is _same no onara_ but don't tell anyone I told you." He points to the bowl and orders "Now whisk!"

" _Same no onara_ ," I sing-song to myself as I whisk the egg and milk together " _same no onara_ with _moojusu_ and _shiri nagetto_."

Mikey starts laughing and I let myself giggle along with him. " _Baka_ ," he says affectionately then hands me the measuring cup again. "Now for the _gosuto funmatsu_."

* * *

The guys were already in the kitchen a few days later when I stumbled in sleepily and went straight to the fridge, I was _starving_. I mumbled a vague 'good morning' over my shoulder as I stared blearily at the shelves. When I spotted the half full carton of eggs I brightened, grabbing them and holding them aloft I said. "I'm gonna make _shiri nagetto_ on toast for breakfast, any of you guys want?"

The self impressed smile on my face faltered then slowly vaporised as the four turtles reacted to my question. I'd been expecting them to be at least a little impressed at my attempt at saying 'eggs' in Japanese, but I must have gotten the pronunciation wrong or something judging from the way they were carrying on.

The words had barely left my mouth before Donny started choking on his mouthful of coffee, a tiny bit actually dribbled down his chin as he pounded on his plastron with a closed fist. When he eventually managed to swallow he leant against the island bench as he coughed and tried to catch his breath while letting out wheezy little giggles.

Meanwhile Mikey and Raph were hanging off each other as they literally howled with laughter. Before long actual tears were running down both their faces as they clutched at their stomaches. Raph actually slipped off his stool, unbalancing Mikey in the process before righting himself and gripping the edge of the counter as he continued to cackle with mirth.

I watched them with a confused frown then turned a questioning gaze to Leo. "What?" I asked him as my face began to redden. Unlike his brothers the blue banded turtle had managed to keep most of his composure, but even still he had one hand pressed across his mouth and his eyes were watering a little as he shook his head. My confusion deepened, "What the hell are you guys laughing at?" I demanded.

Finally Leo removed his hand from his face long enough to ask "Did you..." he cleared his throat as a sound that sounded suspiciously like a giggle escaped, "did you just offer to make us bum nuggets on toast?" His question sent the others into a fresh round of hysterics.

"Bum nuggets?" I gaped, "No, I offered to make you guys eggs..." I trailed off as realisation dawned. A full fledged blush heated my cheeks as I whirled around. "MIKEY!"

"Oh man, Scarlett that was _amazing_!" The orange banded turtle gasped out as he wiped the tears from his eyes "I've been waiting for three days for you to use that in a sentence. You exceeded all expectations." He levered himself off the bench and approached me with arms outstretched for a hug, a massive grin practically splitting his freckled face in two. "C'mere _hoshi hitomi_."

" _Shinjimae kisama_!" I replied hotly, causing Mikey to halt just shy of actually touching me.

"Jeez," Donny groaned "Mikey stop teaching her Japanese for goodness sake!"

"Hey dude don't look at me! That one is all on Raph." Mikey protested before turning back to me with a deliberately cute look. "C'mon Scar, you gotta admit that was pretty funny." He wheedled in a sing song voice.

"You are such a _kusogaki_." I replied, a reluctant grin pulling at my lips. I shook my head but allowed Mikey to wrap me up in a hug, grimacing as he rubbed his knuckles into the top of my head and messed up my hair. "I'm guessing _moojusu_ and _gosuto funmatsu_ aren't the actual names for milk and flour either are they?" My suspicions were confirmed as Raph started laughing again and Leo and Donny rolled their eyes. "I really need to start using Google translate." I muttered.

* * *

In order of usage...

 _kusogaki_ \- brat

 _moojusu_ \- moo juice (a silly name for milk)

 _shiri_ _nagetto_ \- bum nugget (silly name for egg)

 _baka_ \- idiot (in this case affectionate)

 _gosuto funmatsu_ \- ghost powder (silly name for flour)

 _same no onara_ \- shark farts (thanks Liz Lemon!)

 _hoshi hitomi_ \- star pupil

 _Shinjimae kisama_ \- go to hell lord of the donkeys! (the insult Raph yelled at Mikey and Scarlett overheard then also used on Mikey)

* * *

 _Oh man that was so much fun to write! I thought it was about time Mikey pranked Scarlett._

 _Major I adapted your idea a little, I really liked the suggestion of Scarlett asking Mikey for advice on how to be nice to Casey and April but this little idea just wouldn't go away. Nothing got ruined while she was trying to cook but still she had a little mishap in the kitchen as you suggested ;)_

 _p.s. I spent way too much time looking up swear words and insulting phrases in Japanese lol_


	13. Stealth

_I was keen to include some one shots that show how hard Scarlett is working. Every day she meditates with Master Splinter and does some kind of training exercise with the turtles so she is getting better all the time. I hope you all enjoy this glimpse into her progress :)_

 _I had this idea rattling around in my head for months and it was very hard keeping the word count down. If you find any mistakes please excuse them because I wrote then posted this all in one rushed sitting. Had fun doing it though!_

* * *

"You may begin."

The deep voice carried clearly through the stillness of the lair. In it's aftermath silence settled back over everything and I imagined it being like the a giant piece of gauzy fabric, briefly disturbed by a gentle wind before sinking down again to cover everything. If you moved carefully enough it would stay still, cover you. But if you were careless it would lift to reveal you in a heartbeat.

I remained where I was, perched right at the top of the spiral staircase where the shadows were deepest and I had a great view of the large room. All the main lights were off. If Donny had completely cut the power this challenge would be a lot harder but, luckily for me, tiny spots of light from all over the lair lit my way. The t.v. had several small blue dots shining out into the darkness that came from the console power buttons. The Space Heroes pinball machine had a slight orange glow even in its powered down mode which cast a wide pool of illumination around it, and from the kitchen I could detect the small pulse of light let off by the microwave. The result of all these tiny little dots was that the lair was laid out before me in tones of deep dark greys. Only the farthest corners of the room were shrouded in blackness.

When the first shadow slipped into view I was careful not to tense, keeping my breathing slow and steady underneath my face mask even while my heart starting beating double time against my ribs. I willed it to slow, fighting the urge to pull air into my lungs at a faster rate. I had no intention of giving my position away this early. The shadow paused near the boxing bag and melded into it's shape, I kept one eye on it while continuing to scan the rest of the area. I couldn't let myself become fixated on just one of the turtles otherwise another would probably sneak up behind me.

Sure enough after a few moments two more shadows separated from the safety of the half pipe and together slunk towards the bottom of the stairs. Two of the guys had decided to team up, probably Mikey and Donny considering that the other two were way too competitive. When one of the shadows began stealthily climbing the steps I cursed internally. I shouldn't have been so surprised though, it was pretty obvious that the leopard mutant would seek high ground. Whoever was approaching probably figured they could corner me, overpower me then take my token pretty quickly while their partner kept an eye out below.

I was already in a crouch so I noiselessly slipped one leg then the other over the side of the wide top stair until I could lower myself to hang by my fingertips. Then, as the quiet footsteps grew closer, I slowly inched myself along the edge of the stairs so that I was travelling downward. This was harder to do than I'd thought, not only was it hard to remain silent as I sidled along, but I was also acutely aware that my body was hanging out over a large drop and that one slip would probably result in a broken leg. I gritted my teeth and kept going, if I could pull this off I would be one opponent down.

When the soft footfalls reached the spot where I was dangling I stopped and waited for whoever it was to pass, then pulled myself back up onto the stair. That was the most difficult part, one rasp of fabric and it could be all over. Thank god the turtles hearing was no more sharp than a humans otherwise I'd have given myself away by now for sure. With my own sensitive ears I could clearly hear every move I made. Within a few seconds I was back in a crouch behind the figure climbing the stairs. I didn't waste any time, when they reached the top and found no one there they would immediately turn to come back down again and catch me. Keeping my steps light and quick I came up behind the turtle, Donatello judging by his height and shape of his shell, and in one quick move reached up to yank the token from around his neck. Immediately he froze then dropped silently to one knee signalling that he was out of the game. I stuffed the black band of cloth that signified his death by garrotting into my waistband and allowed myself a huge grin. One down, three to go.

Before I let myself get too smug I dropped back to a crouch then leant over to see if I could spot Donny's lookout at the bottom of the stairs. It wouldn't take long for the other turtle to get suspicious and I needed to act quickly. I wasn't expecting anyone to be in plain sight so when I practically came face to face with Raph I hesitated for a split second. I'd been expecting Mikey so to see the red banded turtle threw me for a moment. Luckily Raph hesitated too, obviously he hadn't been expecting me either, which gave me enough time to collect myself. Without thinking I launched myself off the step towards him, the drop was as far as I'd anticipated and my stomach gave a little thrill while I was midair. Raph's eyes further widened in surprise, he brought his hands up to ward me off but I still hit him square on with a solid thud when both of my feet planted themselves on his upper plastron. It was like landing on a tree trunk and for a moment I thought I was going to just bounce right off him, but then he lost his balance and fell back with a bit off curse. There was a louder, sharper crack a second later when his shell connected with the concrete. That was going to draw the other two to my position for sure. I snatched my hand out to rip the token from Raph's neck then used his chest as a launching pad to spring away from him.

Instinctively I jumped upward, seeking higher ground again. I misjudged how far above me the steps were though and missed by a good foot. I came back to the ground and immediately felt someone closing in from my right side. I snapped my head around, eyes widening as I spotted another figure charging towards me in the eerie grey black gloom. White eyes glowed fiercely and I let out a little squeak of fear. Gathering myself I leapt upwards once again and this time the boost of adrenalin allowed me to catch the edge of the stair. My relief only lasted for a heartbeat before a hand clasped my ankle in an iron grip and started pulling me downward. Before my purchase on the ledge could weaken too much I let go with one hand and plunged it into my pocket to withdraw the handful of cereal I'd lifted from the Cheerios packet at breakfast that morning. I'd grabbed it in preparation for this training session and had allowed it to get crushed up in my pocket all day until it was basically a gritty powder. Just as my other hand gave way I twisted around and threw my fistful of dry breakfast at where I guessed the turtles face was and was rewarded with a small grunt. He didn't let go though and I only had a moment to ready myself before I hit the ground.

I landed heavily on my side next to Raph and the impact rattled my teeth. I tried to roll away but the hand on my ankle prevented me from escaping. Instead it pulled me closer and I fought a moment of genuine panic when it brought to mind the night I'd been poisoned. Of course instead of Xever it was one of the turtles and I grimaced as Mikey's face loomed over me. He straddled me with a knee either side of my ribs and though I tried to fend him off he easily caught both my hands in one of his and pulled the token from around my neck.

I sank back dutifully and pretended to be dead, listening while the rest of the session played out and thinking hard about the events of the last few minutes. All my strength lay in my ability to be stealthy, everything fell apart as soon as I gave my position away or, worse, anyone managed to grab me. By the time the lights came back on and Leo was announced the winner I was determined, I was going to ask Master Splinter to teach me how to avoid being grappled. Also I was pretty sure I'd worked out what weapon I wanted to train in...

* * *

 _So, what did you think? I didn't want to make Scarlett suddenly super stealthy to the point where she'd magically win against the guys who have been training for years and years but I figured getting two of the guys using the element of surprise before being taken out wasn't too bad :)_


	14. Backsprings

_Thanks for all the wonderful reviews guys, as usual they are fantastic! Welcome too to my new follower, glad you are enjoying the story enough to hit that button :)_

 _Sorry for the delay in updating, I've had a wicked case of writers block. I sat down every day to write and it just wouldn't come. I started this one shot a heap of different ways and none of them felt right. Then this morning BAM the first part of it all slotted together but then I got stuck on the ending. Brains are weird!_

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing_

* * *

Even as I jumped I knew I wasn't going to make it. " _Shit_ " I cursed loudly just before my feet landed awkwardly on Mikey's carapace then the air was driven from my lungs when I slipped and did a kind of belly flop on its curved surface. My chin hit the top ridge of his shell, clacking my teeth together. I ended up sliding onto the ground in a heap and lying there gasping to catch my breath. Ouch.

"Ten backflips!" Master Splinter called out from the kitchen.

"God damn it!"

"Twenty backflips!"

I let out a strangled noise, smacked my fist on the ground beside my hip and pouted at the roof. I was starting to _hate_ backflips. Or, if you wanted to be more accurate, a back handspring. I wasn't quite good enough to do an actual backflip just yet.

"Ha ha ha! I am so getting out of kitchen duty _again_ tonight!" Mikey's smug face hovered over me.

I scowled at him and climbed back to my feet. "I've still got two more tries, turn back around I'm going again."

"Uh uh, not so fast." The turtle shook his head then grinned at me as he propped his fists on his hips. "You've got twenty backflips to do first thanks to your potty mouth."

I nearly cursed again but thought better of it and instead stalked towards the nearest wall. Raising my arms over my head I took a deep breath to set my focus before sweeping them back behind me until they were almost pointing at the ceiling. At the same time I bent my knees deeply and leaned forward. Snapping my body upwards I reversed the swing of my arms around past my hips, up in front of me and back over my head. Continuing the circular motion I pushed off from the floor strongly and arched backwards, my hands hitting the floor behind me just a second after my toes had left it. I caught an upside down glimpse of Mikey, his arms crossed casually over his plastron as he propped a shoulder against a pillar to watch, then the world was blurring again as I pushed off with my hands and flipped back to a standing position. " _Noice_!" the orange banded turtle drawled as I straightened, "All this swearing is actually paying off for you Scar. That was an awesome _handspring_. Maybe in another month you'll be able to do an actual _backflip_!"

I ignored his trash talk and stepped back to the wall as I called out "One!" loud enough for Splinter to hear me where he was in the kitchen drinking his tea. Raising my arms I once again took a deep breath before springing backwards. This time halfway through my flip I caught a flash of blue and realised Leo had decided to come and watch as well. Awesome, now I just needed Raph and Donny to complete my audience. At least Casey and April weren't around... "Two!" I hollered.

After my ninth flip I paused for a moment to stare at the wall and give my inner ear a little longer to recover. I was starting to get a bit dizzy. Last thing I needed was to mistime my flip and crash into the concrete. Although, with Mikey and Leo spotting me that was pretty unlikely. They were acting like they were just casually observing but I hadn't failed to notice that they'd positioned themselves on either side of me within easy reaching distance. Despite trying constantly to put me off my game Mikey always had my back. I allowed myself to smile at the wall before filling my lungs again with a deep slow breath. Eleven more flips and I could get back to the challenge and maybe actually win it this time.

"Ten!" I was halfway through and feeling a lot less irritable thanks both to the dire need to focus clearly and the enforced deep breathing. Ever since I'd agreed to Mikey's daily challenge, (he called it the _Neko Nikuhaku_ ), I'd been getting my butt whooped and it was doing my head in. At first the challenge had seemed like a really fun way to kill an hour or so each day, but after loosing consistently all week I was rapidly getting fed up. I'd never really thought of myself as a competitive person but it turned out I was too stubborn to quit so here I was trying again.

The idea was that every day Mikey would challenge me to complete a physical task and, if I succeeded, he would cook whatever I picked for dinner that night. If I failed however I had to clean the kitchen after he'd cooked whatever _he_ wanted which basically meant I'd been on dish duty for _forever_. So far I'd lost a footrace across the lair against Raph, fallen off the spiral staircase handrail while trying to walk up it, got beaten by Donny in a game of two minute tag, nearly face planted trying to walk on my hands from one end of the dojo to the other and failed to sneak up on Leo in the dojo to blow out his meditation candle before he heard me. I was not doing very well at all this ninja stuff. Todays challenge was to do a vertical leap onto Mikey's shoulders which meant I had to basically jump my own height since I only came up to his chin. I'd already stuffed up one attempt and I just knew I was going to fail the next two as well...

I frowned as the negative thoughts started creeping in and on my last handspring I felt my balance wobble. Straight away I knew I'd just stuffed it up bad. I barely had time to squeeze my eyes shut in anticipation of landing hard when a strong pair of hands clamped themselves to my hips and froze me in mid air. I opened my eyes again to find I was now dangling upside down with my head a bare inch from the hard concrete. Craning my neck I looked up at Leo who was frowning as he held me effortlessly, keeping me suspended in mid air with his grip around my waist. With a shake of his head he gently turned me and put me back on my feet. "Scarlett _focus_." He admonished me sternly.

"Seriously Leo," I made a show of straightening my clothes then brushing my hair back from my face "you are crazy strong." I glanced from one turtle to the other as I tried to cover the wobble in my knees from the close call "So, can we call that twenty?" I asked hopefully.

"I think we better before you snap your neck." Mikey agreed then hollered "Master Splinter! Scarlett's finished her swear flips!"

"Very good." Splinters voice travelled back to us and I let out a sigh of relief.

I turned back to Mikey determinedly and was about to demand he turn around so I could try the challenge again when Leo hooked a hand around my elbow. "Can I talk to you for a sec?" I looked at him curiously but he just motioned at me with his head to follow as he retreated a few steps out of Mikey's earshot.

"Yeah?" I asked once we were 'alone'.

"You're talking yourself out of it." Leo told me bluntly.

"I'm what?" My eyebrows rose in surprise.

"I've seen you do some amazing stuff Scarlett, heaps harder than jumping five foot into the air." His blue eyes met mine and the seriousness there made me pause "But it's always in the heat of the moment. When you've got time to think you second guess yourself which just leads to you talking yourself down. Be honest, what went through your head just before you made your first attempt today?" I frowned as I thought, then my mouth went slack. Leo was right, I'd been telling myself I wasn't going to make it before I even left the ground. He placed a hand on my shoulder, "You're _Neko_. You can run, climb and leap better than anyone here. Jumping up onto Mikey's shoulders should be a piece of cake. Now go try again and this time imagine that it's easy, that you've already done it heaps of times before."

As I let Leo's words sink in I felt a huge smile take over my face, for the first time I was starting to feel confident that I could actually do it. "You're right." I nodded, "Thanks Leo."

I turned to go but I'd only gotten a few steps when Leo called out "Oh and by the way, you also need to widen your stance more. It will let you get deeper into your knee bend and give you more power in your take off."

"Awwww Leo!" Mikey pouted jokingly before throwing a wink at me. "C'mon short stack, you have two tries left."

I lined myself up with Mikey's shell and shook my arms out as I smirked "I only need one..."

* * *

"Chinese for dinner tonight."

At the sound of Scarlett's voice Donny looked up from the project he was working on to find the dark haired girl standing in the doorway of his lab with a massive grin plastered on her face.

"You won?" He asked as he carefully set the beaker back onto its holder.

"I finally won!" Scarlett crowed happily as she threw two arms into the air and did a little dance.

"Great work Scarlett," Donny gave an answering grin "you deserve it. You've been working really hard."

She laughed then pointed at him in mock seriousness. "And I'm challenging you to a rematch of two minute tag. Next time you aren't going to be able to touch me Homato Donatello." She sing songed.

"You're on." Donny nodded as he rounded his workbench, shedding his white lab coat on the way and making a show of cracking his knuckles.

Her eyes widened as she watched him approach "What... _now_?"

He took his t-phone from his belt and set the timer, looking up at her with an evil smirk as he shoved it back in it's holster. "Yep." He lunged towards her and the high pitched squeal she let out as she rabbited out into the lair made him laugh out loud which all mingled together with Mikey's shout of "Run Scarlett, _run_!"

* * *

 _Hope you liked it :)_

 _A little look at how Scarlett struggles with the mental block she has between her and her leopard side. I wanted to show that she still isn't comfortable with her mutation and that she associates that side of her with pain and people being afraid of her both of which she hates._

 _Also some cuteness. I couldn't resist putting in Donny having some fun with her. Every now and then I think of the 90's movies and how he had a light side where he would joke around a lot more. He was almost as silly as Mikey!_

 _Anyway, let me know what you think!_


	15. Broken

_Hey everyone! So this little brainworm got stuck into me earlier today and wouldn't let go. Hooray for the absence of writers block! Hopefully it stays away, not likely but I can dream :)_

 _Enjoy!_

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing_

* * *

"Yep, it's broken."

Casey was already halfway through the door when he heard Donny's voice and he froze on the threshold with a grimace as the terrapins voice sounded from somewhere nearby. He had been hoping that the guy would be in the dojo training or something so he could sneak in the back entrance to the lair and through the lab. He could do without having to deal with the brainy turtle's signature glare and snappy insults right now. Casey gave a small sigh and started to retreat, he would just have to trek the long way around and come in by the turnstiles. Too bad he was already late meeting Raph...

He was quietly pulling the heavy metal door shut again when another person spoke up, breathy and low pitched. "I know what a broken bone feels like Donny." It was Scarlett, obviously in pain judging by the grated tone of her voice. Curiosity got the better of the lanky teen and, instead of tugging the door the rest of the way closed, he kept it open a crack and pressed his eye to the gap. After a bit of shifting to get the right angle he spotted Donny standing off to one side with a worried look on his face. Scarlett was pacing back and forth in front of him with her arm cradled to her chest, face contorted and mouth pressed into a thin line as she glared up at the ceiling obviously trying not to cry.

Donny ran a hand over his face and let out a heavy sigh, "Maybe I shouldn't have made you guys those boards after all, they are too high powered. I should probably get them back off you before..."

" _What_!?" Two sets of voices interrupted the purple banded turtle and Casey shifted again to catch a glimpse of Mikey who was standing with his shell towards the teens hiding place.

"No way Donny, it was just an accident." Mikey protested. "We're still getting used to using them that's all."

"Seriously," Scarlett added in the same gritted tone that clearly said she was in pain. "I'm fine, this is fine, everything will be just _fine_. I'll just shift and heal up and be as good as new ok? ok..." She was rambling as she added "ahhhhh man. It hurts like a...a...gah! I can't swear...backflips... _gahhhhhh_!"

Casey frowned, pulling his head back from the door a little as something she'd said stuck in his mind. Shift and be as good as new? What the heck did _that_ mean? Casey had known the turtles for months now but their female room mate was still pretty much a complete mystery to him. He'd tried asking Raph about her the night he'd discovered the lair and had been told in no uncertain terms that Scarlett's past was none of his business. Fair enough, he could handle that seeing as they'd only just met and no one in their right mind would describe them as friends. But since then as the weeks went by and no more information was forthcoming from _anyone_ he had been getting more and more curious. Just last week he had tried to pry information out of April but she had just gone very quiet and avoided the topic. Apparently it wasn't her story to tell and she shouldn't know anything anyway, Scarlett would kill her if she knew that April knew blah blah blah. Hearing all that had just about driven Casey out of his mind with curiosity.

Asking Scarlett herself wasn't really an option of course. The two of them had gotten off on the wrong foot in an epic fashion and then kept limping along that way ever since. It was impressive if the they could be in the same room together for longer than ten minutes.

So what _did_ he know about her? Well personality wise she was probably the most prickly, scowly person he'd ever met. She had a glare that could make your skin try to crawl off your body which was only accentuated by her unusual amber coloured eyes. Dark hair and a tendency to dress in jeans and dark colours gave her a decidedly dangerous look that was actually kinda cool, not that he'd ever admit as much. He had seen her show a lighter side every now and then, but that was mostly reserved for Mikey and Donny. The first time he'd seen her smile at one of Mikey's jokes he'd actually done a double take, not quite believing it was the same person or that her face was able to light up like that. If he ever heard her laugh he'd probably die of shock.

As for her back story Casey was nearly completely in the dark. He knew from overhearing Raph talking to her at the junkyard that she had a brother and that they'd fought a few days before. He'd figured out she was strong, _really_ strong, after she'd turned his favourite bat into a pile of wood chips. He guessed she was training with the turtles and had seen for himself that she was decent on a skateboard. Casey smirked and looked back to the door that was still standing open just a crack, maybe not that decent after all. But why was she staying with the turtles? What was going on with her? It was driving him crazy not knowing!

Casey put his eye back to the gap in the door in time to see Donny fussing over Scarlett while she grumbled at him "C'mon D, I want to get this over with so it stops hurting."

"Sorry," Donatello said absently "I'm going as fast as I can." When the turtle stepped back then hurried over to one of his many computer screens Casey could see that Scarlett was now dotted with what looked like white, round stickers that reminded the lanky teen of technological type stuff that you see geeky types attaching to athletic types in movies before they made them run on a treadmill or something. The teen girl had stripped down to a grey singlet and pair of small black shorts and all along every patch of skin white sensors were dotted. She was starting to shiver in the cool air of the lab, her injured arm still clutched to her chest.

From his hiding spot Casey watched in fascination while Donny set up a weird looking machine that had an attached camera and pointed it at Scarlett. Next he rolled over two stands and quickly erected a screen that cut the girl off from the view of the rest of the lab. Now all Casey could see was Scarlett as she stood trembling behind the barrier. Suddenly he was gripped with the certainty that this was wrong, he shouldn't be spying like this, and the guilt almost made him turn away. But when Donny made once last appearance to say "Thanks Scarlett, I really appreciate it" and the girl replied through gritted teeth, "No probs Don, might as well get your data" he shoved the feeling away in favour of satisfying his need to know what the heck was about to happen.

At first nothing happened. Literally nothing. For ages Scarlett just stood there shivering with her eyes squeezed closed and arm held across her torso. Against his better judgement Casey found himself starting to appreciate the lines of her body. After prolonged staring at a girl who was only wearing underwear it was bound to happen sooner or later and she wasn't half bad on the eyes. Muscled as if she worked out often but still curved in all the right places. A bit short for his tastes though, and as far as he could tell scowling was her default expression. Maybe if she actually smiled once in a while... He caught the direction his mind was going in and yanked it back with a grimace. _No need to go there Jones_ he scolded himself. Scarlett chose that moment to let out a small grunt of pain. Casey shook himself free of his train of thought and moved closer to the gap in the door. Something was finally happening...

When black hair began sprouting over Scarlett's body Casey's eyes widened in disbelief. By the time she'd doubled in size his jaw was dangling and when it was all over mere minutes later he was numb with shock. Scarlett was a mutant. And not just any mutant, one that could _shift_.

* * *

"Thank god," I groaned in relief as I followed Mikey out of Donny's lab "that is so much better." I flexed my right arm again to make sure there was no pain and grinned when it still seemed as good as new. Donny had confirmed it with an x-ray but I was still amazed at the healing powers my abilities apparently gave me. It had been harder to get my shift going while I was in pain, the level of concentration needed was disrupted by the pulsing ache in my arm, but once I'd gotten started it had ended up proving easier than the last time. Maybe each attempt from here on would keep getting easier until it didn't pose a challenge at all? That would be pretty cool.

"So," Mikey interrupted my thoughts "what have we learnt from today's experience young padawan?"

I rolled my eyes at his condescending tone and poked him in the side where he had no shell. "Not to stomp on the booster plate so hard." I answered with a small smirk. "I really don't think I'll be making that mistake again any time soon."

"Well done! And as a reward for your awesome gaining of knowledge I will now make for you the food of my people..." He broke off with a laugh when I jabbed him in the side again. "Ok ok! Quit poking me with your stabby little human fingers!"

As we made our way around the lounge pit I noticed something weird. Casey was sitting beside Raph as they both lounged around watching t.v. That wasn't unusual, but the way Casey stared at us was. He was openly gaping at the two of us with a fixed expression as we crossed the room as if he'd never seen anything as weird as us before. He actually kinda looked completely freaked out. "Take a picture Jones." I snapped at him when it started bothering me, then blinked in surprise when instead of snarking back at me he flinched and yanked his head back around to the t.v. I stared at him for a second then lifted my eyes to Mikey who was also watching the guy with an equally puzzled expression. Eventually we both shrugged and continued on our way to the kitchen, prompted by my stomach which chose that moment to growl loudly. "What a freak." I muttered lowly then grinned when Mikey slung as arm across my shoulders.

* * *

 _Arrggggggg! My brain is melted! I wrote that all in one sitting after a full day at work setting up my classroom for the new school year. Sometimes I wonder what's worse, writers block or an idea that won't let you rest until you get it out of your head even if your fingers are numb from typing...just kidding, I live for the thrill of a marathon writing session :)_

 _For those who are interested I think there are quite a few entrances/exits in the lair. I've noticed the Shellraiser tunnel, turnstiles which is the main one the guys use, the top of the stairs possibly? (sometimes it's a storage room), an underwater tunnel from the pool under the tyre swing, and another mystery door in Donny's lab that Casey used in this chapter. There could be more though!_

 _Oh, and how weird was it Casey perving on Scarlett for a second? I couldn't_ not _include it though cause he is a bit of a 'ladies man' like that :) Under normal circumstances he would have winked at her and called her 'babe' at least once by now!_

 _Hope you liked it! Review review review!_


	16. Kin

_Just a little reminder that this guy is around and waiting patiently to become part of the story again._

 _Disclaimer: I only own Kin ;)_

* * *

The cold stung his nose painfully as he sniffed at the air causing Bradford to snort in frustration and glower around the rooftop balefully. He couldn't wait for the weather to turn. It wouldn't be long now before they were all released from it's icy grip and, as the warmer months returned, so too would those wretched turtles. Then perhaps he could finally be rid of them once and for all along with this hated task of searching for Karai's missing pet. Five birds one stone. Six if they also managed to pry out the object of Shredders vendetta, Hamato Yoshi. Then, just maybe, at last they would be done with the whole lot of them.

Winter had slowed the city to a crawl, even the Krang would rather stay inside their underground facilities and alien ships than be out in the freezing cold, but still Shredder's daughter insisted on midnight trips across the rooftops to search for the girl she called Sumi. It was useless. According to Xever the little mutant had gone into hiding with the turtles and the cold blooded reptiles hadn't been spotted for nearly two months. Karai had tried multiple times to stir up enough trouble to draw the vigilantes out but had no real success. It seemed everyone in the city was too cold to cooperate and it was whipping her temper into a quiet fury that he could practically smell.

Up ahead and to his right the kunoichi in question was standing in her usual pose, feet apart and fists planted on her hips as she stood at the edge of a water tower. They'd been out here scouring the area for hours but still she gave no indication that she felt the cold. Above her silver metal face mask her brown eyes surveyed the surrounding sea of rooftops with an intense gaze. She turned her head slowly, carefully, as she scanned the area looking for even the slightest hint of movement.

Bradford swallowed an irritated huff and dropped his own gaze to the base of the water tower. Among the support beams the other mutant was lurking, the remaining half of Karai's entourage. Shredder insisted on sending Bradford along with his daughter whenever she set out on one of her searches, but it was Kin she considered her true bodyguard and the shifter was never far from her side. He knew he was in there, he could smell the boy on the crisp evening air whenever it blew in his direction, but couldn't spot him amongst the shadows. Both of the shifters had been disturbingly good at melding into the dark and Kin had only gotten better in recent months.

As if Bradford's thoughts had summoned the teen one of the shadows suddenly detached itself from the others and slunk forward. No longer barefoot or clothed all in white the mutant lion now wore a uniform similar to the human Foot Soldiers. Black boots, pants, shirt and armoured vest. He carried no weapons as, like Bradford himself, the teen had little use for them thanks to his mutation. His head was bare and his hair was a stark contrast to the dark clothes he wore. _Golden boy_. Bradford's face twisted into a sneer as the contemptuous nickname blared through his mind. Kin's hair now brushed past the collar of his shirt and the locks were a tawny gold that matched his eyes. His skin was lightly tanned and as a whole he looked like he belonged on a billboard in Times Square. Well almost, if it weren't for his fixed expression. The boy's face was perpetually blank, the mind control device in his neck eliminating any trace of a personality from his features. Hard eyes and a set jaw were about the best you could get from the shifter. Bradford smirked as he raked the other mutant from head to toe mockingly with his gaze and still no response was forthcoming. _Puppet_.

"I'm calling it." Karai landed silently next to her pet, expression dark as she addressed Bradford. "Call the Foot Soldiers back. Another useless night, those turtles are going to pay for wasting my time." Her fierce expression lightened slightly as she turned to address the mutant beside her and stepped up to him to murmur lowly. "We are closer than ever to finding her Kin. The turtles can't keep her underground forever."

"Hai Sensei." Kin's voice was deep yet flat as he gazed down at his mistress.

 _Hai Sensei_ , the same words over and over, the only ones the kid was ever able to speak. All that was accessible to him thanks to the mind control device in his neck. As they raced across the rooftops towards home base Bradford cast another look at the other mutant from the corner of his eye and almost felt sorry for Golden Boy...almost.

* * *

 _Jeez, why is Bradford so jealous? Maybe because he's been double mutated and is so damn ugly now :p_

 _I have three more one shots I want to do then it's back to proper chapters. Hope you guys enjoyed this one!_

 _A reminder too that if you have any questions I'm more than happy to answer them. This is a long story that builds on itself and Scarlett's story isn't canon so there might be things people forget happened and get confused about :)_


	17. Exposed

_Hey again everyone! School holidays are over and I'm back at work (woo, yay!) I didn't get through as many one shots as I would have liked but still I wanted to say a big THANK YOU to all my regular reviewers who supported me through the challenge. I **really** appreciated the constant positive feedback and I'm so glad you enjoyed my little stories :)_

 _With that in mind the following short chapter is in response to a few requests to show the aftermath of Casey spying on Scarlett so here it is, ahhhh conflict!_

 _Disclaimer: I only own Scarlett_

* * *

"So Scarlett's a mutant too then?" Casey deliberately kept his voice casual and adopted an indifferent look in response to April's shocked expression when she whipped her head around to stare at him.

"She told you?" She asked incredulously, voice bouncing back to them off the enclosed tunnel walls. "No way, _that_ would never happen. One of the guys must have told you." April corrected herself. "Wow, that's big."

Casey just shrugged in response and kept slogging through cold sewer water as he waited, hoping April would elaborate if he kept quiet and acted like he already knew everything. His patience was rewarded when April let out a relieved sigh. "Well however you found out I'm glad I've got someone to talk to, the guys won't discuss her and to be honest I'm a bit worried."

"Yeah? About what?" Casey's heart thudded a little harder. A worm of discomfort was threading its way around his chest again at the deception but if April was _worried_...

"Well her brother for a start, apparently he's a real piece of work."

"I heard she had a fight with him." Casey prompted and in the process using up all his Scarlett trivia knowledge.

April nodded, "Probably still trying to get him to leave the Purple Dragons."

Somehow Casey managed not to let out the surprised noise that tried to work its way free of his throat. _Purple Dragons_? He felt his face contort into a frown and was grateful for the dimness helping to hide his expression.

"I don't think that's going to happen now that he's in charge of Chinatown territory though."

By his sides Casey's hands clenched into fists. Scarlett's brother was leading the Chinatown faction of the Purple Dragons? What the _hell_? "Yeah, bummer." He managed to sound relatively normal through clenched teeth.

They walked in silence for a while before Casey cleared his throat and tried a different angle. "So, have you actually seen her as a leopard yet? She looked pretty damn cool to me." That wasn't an outright lie, Scarlett's mutation was definitely the best one he'd seen.

"Yeah, just the once and it was pretty scary. Master Splinter has been working with her every day to teach her how to control it, but when I saw her she looked like she was getting ready to eat him." She let out a shaky laugh. "Half the time I feel like she's getting ready to eat _me_ and that's when she's in her _human_ form."

"I hear that." Casey muttered.

"And it still freaks me out a little that the Krang mutated her for the Foot Clan you know? I mean, she spent all that time with them being mind controlled, what if she turns on us? Like a sleeper agent or something? That's _exactly_ what happened when they captured my dad you know." April was talking animatedly, hands waving in the air and not noticing that Casey was openly gaping at her now as he stumbled along beside her. "I keep trying to get a feel on her with my...uh...powers, but they aren't strong enough and all I feel when I'm around her is her anger. She's so hostile it gives me headaches! I don't know why..."

"Wait wait wait. Back it up Red." Casey came to a halt as he finally found his voice, one finger raised along with his eyebrows. "Are you telling me that Scarlett is a Krang experiment and that she used to work for the Shredder?" His voice grew steadily louder.

April took a few more steps along the tunnel before stopping mid rant to look back at Casey. When she caught sight of her friend's expression all colour drained from her face until her freckles stood out in stark contrast. "Oh no..."

"Not only that but her brother runs the Purple Dragons and, to top it all off, she's a dangerous mutant who's angry all the time? Last time she got angry at me she smashed my bat into a thousand pieces, what will she do next time?" By now Casey was shouting, eyes blazing with fury. " _Have you all lost your minds_?"

* * *

Styrofoam beads squeaked and rustled under me as I shuffled around to get a bit more comfortable. The sound brought back some tense memories but Mikey was on the beanbag with me adding his considerable bodyweight to mine so the cushy pillow was actually a nice place to relax rather than inescapable quicksand. I sprawled on one side of the bag while Mikey lay on the other, only our heads met in the middle and our cheeks were less than two inches from touching. My peripheral vision was filled with green. If I turned my head a little I could look right into his big blue eye and count the dozens of freckles that dotted his rounded cheek. Personal space was clearly becoming less and less of an issue for us as time went on.

I smiled and wiggled one last time to find the perfect level of comfort. This had fast become a Sunday afternoon tradition, chilling out for a couple of hours listening to music and just letting time melt away. As usual we shared a set of headphones, one ear bud each, and I still thought it was pretty funny that Mikey would slip the small white speaker under his bandana to hold it in place, it was the only time I felt a bit smug about having earlobes.

Today it was my turn to pick the tunes so I flicked through the song selection on my t-phone while Mikey hummed along to the music and read one of his comics. There was something really nice about just being with another person, not needing to fill the space between you with conversation but instead being comfortable enough to just chill out side by side.

Whenever I sat still for too long I usually started getting drowsy and this time was no different, it was getting really hard to keep my eyes open. Donny said it was most likely another side effect of my mutation, apparently leopards can sleep up to twenty hours a day. Thankfully I didn't need that much rest but I still tended to nod off a lot. Right now everything was fuzzy so I rested my t-phone on my stomach in case I accidentally dropped it and let my eyelids slide the rest of the way closed...

* * *

...Mikey slowly reached up and pulled the earbud from under his bandana, all the time holding his breath while being careful not to jostle Scarlett. Shouting was coming from Donny's lab and even though it was partially filtered by the heavy metal door he could still make out most of what was being said and a sinking feeling was starting in his stomach. On the beanbag behind him Scarlett stirred. He cursed internally, the hope that she'd fallen asleep so he'd have more time to work out what was going on dashed.

Through the half open door Casey's voice rose again "...just letting her stay here?..." and he winced. When the lanky teen had stormed past a minute ago making a bee line for Donny's lab he'd known something was up but it hadn't occurred to him the topic might be Scarlett. April had been hot on Casey's heels ordering him to calm down in a voice hovering between anger and desperation. Neither teens had given Mikey a second glance and he was suddenly grateful that his large bulk had screened Scarlett from their view. Now Raph's voice rose in response "...cool your jets Jones, I already told you to..."

"Are they talking about me?" Scarlett's voice was thick with sleep as she stirred again and when her slight weight disappeared from the beanbag behind him Mikey quickly climbed to his feet too. She was blinking towards the lab with a confused look that she then turned on him. "Why are they talking about me?" She sounded small and a little scared. Immediately he dropped his comic and moved towards her but before he could reach her she was making her way toward the voices on quick, quiet feet.

Together they paused on the other side of the door, listening as Casey's voice sounded again, clear as day through the gap, "...really dangerous, what if she turns on you guys? What if she turns on all of us?"

"She wouldn't do that Casey!" Donatello said in exasperation and when there was a disbelieving scoff his voice rose another octave "She _wouldn't_! You don't know anything about her which means you don't know what you're talking about _as usual_ so why don't you just..."

"I know _exactly_ what I'm talking about Donatello, I saw you guys yesterday ok? I saw her shift!"

In that moment Scarlett took a deep, shocked breath. Her wide eyes met Mikey's and when he saw the pained embarrassment there he winced. If Casey had somehow been in a position to watch her shift that meant he'd seen her while she was at her most vulnerable, quite possibly while she was naked. A shutter fell over her face like a door slamming closed and he got a brief glimpse of her furious flashing eyes before she looked away and her whole body tensed.

With a strong heave she shoved the heavy metal door the rest of the way open and the sound it made was obnoxiously loud as it grated along it's tracks then slammed into the brackets at the end of its run. Everyone in the lab turned towards the noise with surprised expressions. Raph let out an " _Ah great_!" as soon as he saw Scarlett and shot Casey a filthy look as he wiped his hands on a rag, the smear of grease on his cheek only adding to the scowl on his face. Next to him Donny was similarly streaked with grime suggesting the brothers had been interrupted while working on the Shellraiser or another of the numerous machines housed within the workshop.

Scarlett raked her gaze over all four of them, chin lowered defensively, before fixing on Casey as a sneer twisted her lips. "Did you get a good long look you fucking perv?"

Casey looked uncomfortable for a second before he squared his shoulders and faced her defiantly, "I wasn't perving, I overheard you and Donny talking about some weird sounding shit so I stayed long enough to find out what was going on." He took a step forward and stabbed a finger at Scarlett, "And I'm glad I did, you're a leopard mutant, some kind of shifter."

Scarlett crossed her arms over her chest and scowled harder. "Not that it has anything to do with you, but yeah I am."

"Nothing to do with me?" Casey scoffed with a mocking laugh. "Nothing to do with me, right, so the fact that I've coming down here for the last few months to unknowingly be in the same room with a hot tempered leopard mutant who could rip my head off has _nothing_ to do with me? The matter of your brother being high up with the Purple Dragons, the gang we are currently fighting against, has _nothing_ to do with me? That you were mutated by the Kraang and trained by the Foot Clan has _nothing_ to do with me?" He glowered at Scarlett harder before turning his glare to April, Raph and Donny. "Are you all _crazy_? How exactly does all of this have _nothing to do with me_? I should have known all this _weeks_ ago!"

* * *

A cold prickle swept my entire body at Casey's words. I felt like I'd stepped back in time but now, instead of Raph shouting, it was Casey. How had he found out about Hayden? About my time with the Kraang and the Foot? He'd seen me shifting and it was bad enough to realise I'd been _physically_ exposed, but ripping away the cover from the most sensitive parts of my history and laying them bare in front of everyone had my whole body going numb. Suddenly I felt dirty to the core. Heated conversation flew around me in a blur as I wrapped my arms around my torso protectively. I felt Mikey step closer to me and I drew a little comfort from his presence. We watched together as Raph stabbed a finger towards Casey and said something low and angry. Donny too spat a few words at the angry teen before turning to focus on April, disappointment written all over his face while she gestured at Casey looking frustrated and upset. In the middle of the heated argument Casey stood defiantly, obviously refusing to back down.

All of a sudden I couldn't handle it anymore, shock and embarrassment fell away under a wave of cold fury. I took a deep breath and roared "What happened to me is _none of your business_!" Immediately everyone fell silent. My chest heaved and it took a few moments to force the next lot of words out. When they finally came they erupted in a hiss as I focussed on Casey with narrowed eyes. "I don't have to justify myself to you or anyone else. I didn't want _anyone_ to know what happened to me, how I was violated. My brother was taken from me then when I tried to get him back I was mutated, turned into a pet." My voice cracked and I raised it to cover the waver. "And because that wasn't enough my mind was taken over and six months of my life was stolen from me while my body was used. I still don't know what happened in that time and I don't _want_ to know, but I can tell you that every single person involved is gonna pay for what they did to me. So I'm sorry I make you uncomfortable and I'm sorry I didn't open up and share my personal shit with you the moment we met, but I'm _not_ a monster! I'm not a Purple Dragon and I'm not one of the Foot so you can _fuck off Casey!_ "

As soon as the echo of my last shout died away the lab became so quiet you could have heard a pin drop. I tore my eyes away from Casey's shocked face to see that April was watching me with a similar expression. Donatello's mouth opened and closed a few times and I frowned harder in surprise when I saw guilt carved into his expression. Looking from him back to April I suddenly realised how Casey had discovered my connection to Hayden and all the rest of my dirty secrets. When my eyes flew back to Donny's in disbelief the sad shake of his head was all the confirmation I needed, he'd _told_ her. He'd told _her_. Feeling sick to my stomach I gritted my teeth and clenched my fist, whirling with a snarl to lash out at the heavy metal door. The loud _bang_ as flesh met steel made the others jump but I was already escaping out into the lair with Mikey only a few steps behind.


	18. Apologies

_Hey everyone! It's at that three week mark again between postings so I'm sorry for the long wait. As predicted school has been brutal and hasn't left much head space for writing. On top of that I've been fighting with my sister which has been very upsetting and kinda killed my enthusiasm for writing about conflict (which is reflected in this chapter now that I think about it)._

 _So anyway I hope you like this entry. It was supposed to be the last of my one shots but didn't quite get finished in time and it took me a while to complete it because I kept getting in a tangle and rewriting parts of it. Again it's gotten to the point where I just need to post it and move on. I got led down a path I wasn't planning on when I wrote Casey seeing Scar shift which led to him confronting everyone which led to Scar being angry with Donny. I really hope I've resolved it all to everyone's satisfaction, I'm sure after I hit post I will think of a dozen things I should have added lol._

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing_

* * *

"Please don't be mad at Donny."

I'd heard her approaching as soon as she'd come through the door so the soft sound of her voice didn't surprise me. I ignored her.

Nocking the next arrow I placed three fingers below it the way Leo had taught me then smoothly lifted it, raising and drawing the bow at the same time until I was looking along the shaft towards the centre of the target. Holding it like this was more difficult but it allowed me a better sightline. Making sure my hand was steady at my cheekbone I released a slow breath at the same time as I released the string. Without taking my eyes from the arrows flight I allowed my left arm to drop. There was a satisfying thud as it sank into the target but I felt my lip twitch in irritation, it was off slightly. I drew the next arrow from the quiver on the ground next to me.

"It's not his fault, I insisted he tell me. Forced him really, he didn't want to but..."

She trailed off and I could practically feel her wringing her hands. The emotion in her voice chipped a little at the wall I'd erected around my own mixed feelings even though I tried to tune her out.

I smoothed the small frown from my face and drew another deep breath as I raised the bow then released the next arrow. Better. When I'd told Splinter that I'd like to learn how to use projectile weapons, archery hadn't been what I'd had in mind. Shuriken were closer to what I'd pictured, something small that I could throw from the shadows but still packed a punch. A bow and arrow seemed too bulky to lug around and I certainly didn't see myself as an Arrow or Hawkeye type. But as soon as Leo had begun tutoring me on how to use the small half bow, and Donny had described the holster he could design for me so I could carry it around hands free, I came around to the idea. Plus, I thought a little smugly, apparently I was a natural. I'd been practicing daily for _weeks_ now, adding it to my increasingly busy routine.

"I just wanted to understand you a little, find out what I'd done to make you so mad at me, so I badgered Donny until he told me your story. I wouldn't have if I'd known things had been so bad for you."

April's voice pulled me from my thoughts and took another chip from the wall. My hand was a little unsteady as I notched the final arrow and I fought down the irritation that clamped my chest in a vice, couldn't she see I didn't want to talk to her? I didn't want to talk to _anyone_. I closed my eyes to centre myself one last time. Archery, just like everything else I was learning to do, required calm and focus regardless of outside influences. I let April's words flow over me then lifted the bow and drew the string to my cheekbone. Release was the key, if my fingers caught on the string even a little it would throw off the flight of my arrow.

"Telling Casey about your personal stuff was an accident, he...I made a mistake."

A final thud as the projectile pierced the red bulls eye and I felt a small surge of pride, hopefully I could do that again next time Leo and I had a session together. I carefully set the bow on its frame then crossed the dojo floor to pull the three arrows from the target. I took my time freeing them to make sure I didn't do any damage then turned to cross the floor back to the firing line.

Despite my best efforts to avoid acknowledging her presence immediately my eyes locked with April's and all pretence that she didn't exist melted away. My gaze caught hers and I got stuck, my steps faltered to a stop and the scowl I'd carefully schooled my face into dropped away bit by bit until something else was left. She looked about as torn as I felt. It was obvious she wanted to be here about as much as I did judging from the defensive set of her shoulders and lift of her chin. Frustration radiated from her but then in her eyes I saw genuine regret.

"I'm sorry for prying into your personal affairs, I had no right. I can deal with your cold shoulder but Donny is hurting and it kills me that I created this problem for him." April took a step forward and I tensed automatically. She held her hands out, fingers spread. "He really cares about you, please stop ignoring him."

Tearing my eyes away from hers I dropped my gaze to the pattern on the worn rug under her feet. I fought back the urge to call her a hypocrite, knowing that picking a fight right now was a terrible idea. So I just gripped the shafts of the arrows in my fist a little tighter and worked my jaw silently. My chest hurt all of a sudden, an ache that worked its way through the barrier I'd built up over the last few days and fucked with the distance I'd managed to create between myself and the fury that had nearly consumed me a few days ago until I'd ruthlessly shut it down. As the walls around my emotions started to waver I discovered that the anger wasn't there anymore, it had been replaced by a deep sadness. The knowledge that Donny was upset got to me, on some level I'd known for days that he was miserable but I'd been refusing to think about it, instead focussing on repressing my own hurt. Hearing April say out loud that he was feeling as shitty as I did unlocked something inside me. I felt tears prick at my eyes. To cover them I drew the scowl back on my face and stalked towards the quiver so I could dump my arrows back in. Then I made my way towards the doorway of the dojo without a word, pushing past April and ignoring her until she let out a heavy sigh.

"For what it's worth Scarlett, I know you're not a monster. Despite the tension between us I think you're a good person and I'm sorry about what happened to you."

I paused, half turned until she was in my peripheral vision but couldn't find any words to say to her. After a second I reset my shoulders and kept walking.

* * *

"Hey brainiac, you're drooling on your notes."

Donny jolted upright and let out a snort when the fist he'd been propping his chin on was suddenly knocked away. He glared sleepily at Raph. "I was not," he retorted while trying to wipe discreetly at the blotches on his writing pad "I was just resting my eyes for a sec."

"Yeah, ok." Raph rolled his eyes then scrubbed at the top of his brothers dome, smirking when he let out a protesting squark. "I'm gonna head out with Leo and test the bike, you good here?"

"I'm fine." Donny pushed Raph away and gave him a half smile. "Let me know how she handled when you get back." The red banded turtle gave a non committal grunt and turned away, his black helmet already tucked under one arm. Donny watched him go then looked back to the notes he'd been taking for the schematics of his older brothers bike. Hopefully they'd solved the problem with the oxygen intake and the machine would stop burning fuel so fast. He sighed heavily and rubbed at his face, like everything else in his life lately finding the right balance had been hard.

He propped his chin back on his fist again, eyes burning as he tried to focus on the scrawl before him. It wasn't that late but Donny was beyond tired. April had left barely an hour ago after an awkward and slightly stilted visit. She'd been remorseful, apologising again for letting her mouth run away with her but Donny had just responded with a small shake of his head and an attempt at a reassuring smile. Although the thought of it still caused a small flare of anger to shoot through his insides, he knew April letting slip about Scarlett's past had been unintentional on her part and in the end what was done was done. Casey wisely hadn't shown his mug around the lair since the blow up which was a small but welcome upside to the whole mess. It would take time for this to blow over but in the mean time Donny couldn't alleviate the feelings of guilt for ever confiding in April in the first place. In his desperation to make sure she didn't leave again he'd talked about things he had no right to and the regret wouldn't let his conscious rest, keeping him from sleep and driving him to keep working on his projects to the point of exhaustion.

Scarlett meanwhile wouldn't stay in the same room as him for more than a second and not having the opportunity to explain his actions was weighing heavily on him. The look of betrayal she'd given him just before she fled his lab kept flashing back into his mind, niggling at him. If only he could get her to listen. He understood completely where she was coming from, so many people in her life had let her down. He just wished he could make her understand his intentions...

Donny didn't realise his eyes had slipped shut again and he'd started to drift off once more until he felt someone shaking his shoulder softly. He groaned "Go away Raph," and swatted at the warm weight that was pressing against his shoulder. When his hand hit something soft instead of the hard shell he'd been expecting he lifted his head in confusion, eyes cracking open sleepily then widening when he saw it was Scarlett standing next to his chair. She had let her hand fall away from his shoulder and was rubbing at her sternum with a pained expression. "Scarlett!" He shot to his feet sending his chair rocking back on two legs before crashing back to the concrete floor with a loud _bang_. "Man, I'm sorry, are you ok? I thought you were..." He cut off when she abruptly stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his waist, turning at an angle so she could bury her face in the soft spot along the side of his shoulder. Automatically his arm lifted, hand hovering over her back for a second before he curled it around her. When he felt the warm slide of tears down the skin between his plastron and carapace he grimaced. "Aw Scar..."

"I'm sorry I've been ignoring you." Her voice was small and muffled, he could feel the heat of her face burning against his skin, "It was mean, _I'm_ mean. I should have listened when you tried to talk to me all those times before."

"What? _No_." Donny tried to pull her back so he could see her face but she just clung harder to the edges of his shell so he rubbed her back instead as he said in a rush. " _I'm_ the one who's sorry, I shouldn't have told April anything about you without talking to you first. At the time I thought I was doing the right thing, I just wanted the two of you to get along and I hoped that maybe if April knew your story it would help a little, but I see now it was the wrong thing to do. You have every right to be mad at me."

Scarlett shook her head, her dark hair tickling at his chin, "I'm not mad at you. Or even April I guess." she paused then muttered lowly "Casey can go suck a dick" and he bit his lip to push back a laugh "I mean I was at first but then I was just...embarrassed. All that stuff with Hayden and my mutation is hard to explain. I hate how vulnerable and dirty I feel even thinking about it, it's easier just to pretend none of it ever happened." She sighed and turned her head to rest the side of her head on his plastron, her voice clearer as she added. "But, I dunno, I guess some people do have a right to know. Maybe I should have told April myself a long time ago." She squeezed him a little tighter and added "All I really know is that I don't want to be angry anymore, especially not with you. No one's ever treated me as well as you and Mikey have."

Donny gently pried her arms away so he could sit back on his chair and bring them closer to eye level. Her red rimmed amber eyes flicked around the room a little before she steeled herself and met his gaze. He caught her hands and squeezed them between his. "I've always got your back ok? I promise. Tell me what you want me to do and I'll do it. Do you want me to talk to April again? Or kick Casey's butt? You know I'd love to." He smirked as his tone lightened at the end.

He was rewarded when she gave a small smile, "Nah, I can handle him. And as for April I know what I want to do next with her." When Donny's face twisted into a worried grimace she laughed, surprising them both with the light hearted sound " _Relax_ , I'm going to be nice. I have an idea for a project for us to work on together, I just have to find the right time to ask her."

"Really?" He eyed her dubiously "Am I allowed to know what it is?"

"Nope." She replied with a smirk. "It's none of your business."

* * *

"Hey April?"

April looked around at the sound of her name and blinked at Scarlett a few times, pausing with one foot on the steps leading to the turnstiles. Her eyes darted left and right just for a second, searching the lounge pit half convinced someone else had called her name but there was no one around apart from the dark haired shifter. "Yes?" she replied slowly, hesitantly, adjusting the strap of her schoolbag on her shoulder and watching the other girl closely as she approached. It was the first time Scarlett had ever initiated a conversation between the two of them and April had no idea what to expect.

Scarlett crossed the lair and stopped when she was a few feet away, lacing her hands together in front of her. The twisting of her fingers betrayed her nerves as did the unsure note in her voice as she said awkwardly, "I was wondering if maybe you'd like to...the guys, uh, their mutation day is coming up in a week and I was hoping you and I could...you know..."

April's eyebrows shot to her hairline and she turned until she was fully facing Scarlett. "Are you asking me if I'd help you plan a party for the guys?" The younger girl's unusual amber eyes dropped for a moment but then rose again determinedly to meet April's own and she nodded once.

April stared at her in amazement for a few seconds. It had been _days_ since she had confronted Scarlett in the dojo. At the time she'd been convinced that she hadn't gotten through to the younger girl but April had noticed with relief the next time she'd come to visit that Scarlett and Donny were clearly back on speaking terms. In fact, as far as April could tell, Scarlett was back to her same old self in general which basically meant she mostly ignored April's existence. The red head had only felt gratitude, she was just happy that the damage she'd caused by opening her big mouth seemed to be undone and having the younger girl back to her usual glowery self was a small price to pay.

So right now Scarlett reaching out with an olive branch was not something April had been expecting at all and, judging from the growing irritation on Scarlett's face, the branch in question was about to be retracted if she didn't stop gawking and say something quickly. "Sure, yeah, I'd love to!" April blurted loudly then laughed nervously when Scarlett winced at the volume of her voice. "Heh, sorry, I mean that sounds great," she said at a lower volume adding a smile to go with it. "What did you have in mind?"

"I dunno," Scarlett shifted and shrugged "I guess we should maybe bake them a cake or something. Mikey said he made their last one out of algae and worms. I was hoping that maybe if you could get the guys out of the lair for a few hours I could set something up, decorate with some balloons and streamers maybe. I've already managed to get my hands on a bit of party stuff by sneaking it in with Mikey's grocery orders but I don't have any money and even if I did I can't leave the lair because...you know..." She shrugged again and huffed as she ran a hand through her hair, tugging at the dark strands that cascaded from beneath her black beanie. "I just want to do something for them you know? They've done so much for me." She frowned and darted a look at April as if just realising she'd been talking way too much.

April snapped her jaw shut quickly which had dangled further and further open the more Scarlett talked. She'd been unaware that Scarlett was even capable of saying so many words in one go. "I totally get it," April hurried to assure her "and I'm sure we can come up with something. If you want we can swap numbers and text each other with ideas?" She pulled her phone from her pocket and held it out while Scarlett hesitated. Then without a word the smaller girl reached out and snagged the cell from her hand to swipe it open, fingers moving in a blur as she added her digits. April surpressed a smile and instead adopted a nonchalant look when Scarlett handed her phone back. With a brief nod the two went their separate ways minds already busy with plans for the future.

* * *

 _So what do you reckon? I gave it my all :)_


	19. Rise of the King

_Welcome to my new followers! Seeing that someone has decided to add my story to their favourite list is so motivating so thank you!_

 _This is a prelude to a chapter I've been looking forward to writing for a long time. I hope you enjoy it, the next one is very action packed :)_

 _Oh and I'm assuming everyone has seen the 2012 episode 'Of Rats and Men' but I did my best to briefly explain the back story._

* * *

The lever was cleverly hidden amongst the brickwork, Donatello had crafted it so that even the maintenance crew who came down here regularly wouldn't be able to spot it unless they knew exactly what they were looking for. Casey shot a glance over his shoulder at April who met his gaze with unsympathetic blue eyes as she gave the cat in her arms a light pat. She was still pissed at him for tricking her into telling him more about Scarlett and it had taken every ounce of charm he had to convince her to bring him along to the lair tonight. His eyes flicked down to the animal she held tight against her chest and he suppressed a grimace. Finding the stray cat mid conversation had helped, for some reason the beat up, mangy bag of fur and bones had melted her attitude a little and she'd reluctantly agreed to let him tag along after she'd scooped the sad looking thing into her arms. Even then she had made it pretty clear that he was still on her shit list and, as far as the guys went, he was on his own when it came to mending fences. Casey could deal with that. He felt bad for deceiving April and had apologised sincerely for tricking her, but his main objective tonight was to cajole Raph into coming out for a patrol so they could have some fun. Hopefully he wouldn't even have to set eyes on Scarlett or her two overly protective sudo brothers in purple and orange.

Turning back to the secret door he took a deep breath before placing his hand on it and pushing. Heavy metal hinges groaned lowly as the door swung inwards, the combined weight of outer brick and inner steel moving slowly to reveal the back entrance to Donny's lab. Stepping back Casey motioned for April to go first and she rolled her eyes at him before pushing past, cat still safely tucked up in her arms. As she moved across the threshold he heard Donatello's voice rise in greeting "April!" then, as he followed and stepped into the light, he caught sight of the terrapin's deep brown eyes narrowing as he added "And _Casey_ ," in a voice dripping with sarcasm. So much for avoiding any unpleasantness. The brainy turtle had his white lab coat on again and was holding a beaker of green mutagen in his hand which he carefully sat on the bench next to him without taking his eyes off the two teens.

" _Donatello_." Casey shot back, mimicking the turtles tone exactly then turning to heave the heavy door shut again. Donatello obviously wasn't pleased to see him but at least he hadn't demanded he leave or anything.

Casey squared his shoulders before turning back to the room, quickly looking past Donny to where Mikey was leaning against the work bench while he attacked a huge, three scoop ice cream cone. At the sight of the treat clutched in the turtle's oversized green fist Casey cocked an eyebrow, but before he could make a joke he met Mikey's blue eyes and thought better of it. The dude had an expression that made the words die in Casey's throat.

After a moment the youngest turtle's piercing gaze swept past him then the stern look fell away as his eyes grew impossibly wide. " _Kitty_!" the youngest turtle exclaimed, a goofy smile stretching his face as he carelessly dropped the dessert onto the bench next to Donny's mutagen and launched himself at April with arms outstretched. There was a general commotion as April laughed and relinquished the cat to Mikey when he snatched it up with an "Awwwww! Look at _you_!" He set the feline on the bench next to the abandoned ice cream and cooed at her lovingly as she began lapping at the melting mess. " _Koochie woochi wooch_ i!" He scratched the purring tangle of grotty fur with one large finger and looked around hopefully. "Can we keep her?"

"Well, that's what I came to see." April replied with a grin as she watched Mikey fawn all over the stray.

"You know Master Splinter is a rat right?" Donny said doubtfully then looked nervously over his shoulder towards the lab door before adding in a low whisper. "Plus I think one cat in the lair might be pushing it far enough as it is."

"Yeah, what if she goes nuts and attacks him? She could feed off his body for _months_." Casey agreed nonchalantly before motioning to the ginger tabby on the bench with a sweep of his hand and adding "Then there's this cat to consider too."

Donny's eyes narrowed as he turned on Casey and took in his smug grin. "Oh ha ha very funny Casey." He sneered "You know, there is something seriously wrong with you."

April rolled her eyes as the two teenagers started bickering with each other. Sighing she turned to talk to Mikey and frowned when she saw he was now standing with his shell to them, hands clutching at his head as he hunched over the workbench. "Everything ok Mikey?"

At the sound of her voice he whipped around, eyes huge in his face and freckles standing out against pale skin. "Yeah, yeah, it's cold. I mean... _cool_...everything's cool. Cool like ice cream. Ice creams cold. Heh."

Her frown deepened as he once again turned his back to her, appeared to grab something off the bench then scrambled from the room. "What the...?"

* * *

"Damn it!" I swore as I slammed the freezer door closed then flinched and looked around guiltily when I realised my mistake. I held my breath for a second but when a few moments passed and I didn't hear Master Splinter's reprimanding voice I slowly relaxed, the guys hearing was on a higher plane and the last thing I needed right now was for him to get pissed at me for swearing.

To say that the turtle's sensei was in a weird mood would be an understatement, in this morning's training session he'd been downright scary. Everything had been going along as normal then, out of nowhere, there had been a solid few moments where I'd been convinced he'd been on the verge of attacking his own sons. Even though he'd seemed to get himself under control pretty quickly there was still no mistaking the menace that had poured off him and filled the room like an invisible deadly cloud. Then, as suddenly as it came, it was gone leaving me pretty confused and the turtles noticeably shaken.

After their father had returned to his room to meditate the guys had brushed the incident off like it was no big deal, but the image of the mutant rat's eyes glowing red as he glared down at the four of them was burnt into my memory like a brand. I had no idea what really happened, I wasn't even game to ask the rat ninja if my own training session was still going ahead today, all I knew was that I was staying out of Splinters way for as long as I could.

Danger passed, I glared at the fridge again and let out another frustrated sigh. How was I supposed to throw a party for the guys if Mikey kept eating the food I was painstakingly collecting? And it wasn't like I could tell him to stop either, if I let on that I cared about the ice cream he would either just eat more of it to bug me or get suspicious about why I cared so much. Maybe I could hide the chips and other party supplies somewhere...no one went up into the storage loft except me so if I just stashed it up there it might be safe from snacking turtles...

I was cut off mid thought and pulled back to the present when the turtle in question barrelled into the kitchen at full speed, shoulder checking me out of the way of my spot in front of the fridge. "Sorry Scar." Mikey gasped out as he clumsily opened the freezer with his elbow, shoved something pink and lumpy into it, then slammed the door closed again before rushing to the sink and turning on the water, nearly knocking into me again in the process.

I rubbed at my arm where he'd run into me and watched him frantically scrubbing at his hands, face screwed up in a kind of desperately grossed out expression. My irritation faded as concern took its place, this was the second time I'd seen him freaked out today and I was discovering I _really_ didn't like it. "You ok Mike?" I peered closer at him. "You look kinda pale..."

He slammed the faucet off then turned on me, wet hands gripping my shoulders and soaking through the fabric of my flannel shirt to chill my upper arms. "I did something, something _awful_ " he whispered in a hiss "oh man, I didn't mean to." The whites were showing all around his eyes and he was definitely starting to freak me out. He leaned down, bringing his face closer to mine and saying in a rush, "April brought a stray cat she found cause she thought maybe we would be able to look after it and I got excited and I let it eat my ice cream but I didn't realise the ice cream fell into the mutagen then the cat made this _sound_ and then it _melted_ and it was _horrible_ its eyes and mouth were shooting green light and I thought it _died_ but then it came back from the puddle of melted ice cream _alive_ and now there's a mutant cat made of ice cream in the freezer and I don't know what to do and _Donny's gonna kill me!_ "

My mouth opened and closed a few times, with every word Mikey had pulled me a little closer to him and now our foreheads were almost touching as his blue eyes darted between mine desperately. My hands gripped his elbow pads as I leaned back and stared back at him stupidly. " _What_?" was all I managed after a few beats of silence.

Mikey let out a groan and yanked me towards the fridge so hard I nearly got whiplash. With a flourish he yanked open the freezer door and pushed me towards it until my head was practically inside. Icy fog poured out and I yelped, I tried to pedal backwards but with Mikey pressed tight against my back I couldn't go anywhere. "There's a cat made of ice cream in the freezer!" I squeaked.

"Shhhhh!" Mikey hissed in my ear. His chin was resting on my shoulder as he crowded in behind me to stare into the small space, boxing me in with a muscled arm on either side of me.

" _Meow_."

We both froze in amazement and stared at the pink blobby thing that had just let out a cute little cry. It looked exactly as if a cat had been carved from a block of pink, brown and white ice cream then left to melt. It had a droopy little face complete with pointed ears and thin drippy whiskers. It's long floppy arms waved out from it's body which was cat shaped at the torso but from the waist down was a large gloopy puddle. Snaking up behind it was a tail that lashed about in time with it's arms. "What the _hell_?" I murmured vaguely. "How is that even possible?" With another tiny meow and barely a glance at me the ice cream cat leant forward and delivered a lick to Mikey's beak, leaving a small stripe of ice cream on his flat nose which he immediately wiped off. As it passed by me I pulled back at the wave of cold that emanated from it sending shivers down my spine.

"What are you two doin?"

At the sound of Raph's voice we both jumped about a foot into the air. Mikey slammed the freezer door shut again then whirled both of us to face his brother. The force of the door closing caused a box of cereal above us to tip over and I flinched when Cheerios rained down into my hair. "I didn't do it! I swear I never touched it! And...um..." Mikey babbled and I slammed my elbow into his ribs to shut him up. He pressed his lips together and shot me a desperate look which I returned, not doubting for a second that his problem had just become my problem too.

Raph crossed his arms over his plastron and eyed us suspiciously "What are you babbling about? Are you two up to something?"

"Nope." I pasted a brilliant smile onto my face and shook my head. "Not at all."

"Uh huh." Raph replied flatly as he crossed to the kitchen bench and pulled up a chair. "I don't believe that for a second, what about you Leo?" he asked his blue banded brother who had entered the room behind him.

"Doesn't sound right to me either," Leo cocked an eyeridge at us as he settled on a stool next to Raph "but then maybe that's just because you both look incredibly guilty right now."

I let out a nervous, high pitched giggle and Mikey took his turn to elbow me in the ribs so hard my snicker cut off in a grunt. _Awesome Scarlett way to go_ I thought as the two eldest turtles looked at me suspiciously.

Donny appeared at the kitchen doorway followed closely by April, both had annoyed looks on their faces, "What the heck happened to you Mikey, why'd you leave so quick? And what did you do with that cat?"

"Cat?" Leo and Raph said together and I felt a bead of sweat snake it's way down my spine. Jeez, was everyone going to decide to come and hang out in the kitchen?

Just then I caught sight of Casey who was following in April's wake and groaned inwardly, apparently yes. I shot the dark haired guy a filthy look which he returned in full before averting his gaze pointedly. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest in a huff.

All we needed now was Master Splinter and everyone really would be here...

Beside me I felt Mikey tense and I let out an ' _eep_ ' when Master Splinters tall form loomed around the corner. Great, just great, my thoughts had summoned him. This kitchen was feeling smaller by the second. "S-s-s-sensei." Mikey stammered at his father.

Splinter ignored all of us as he crossed the kitchen and I noticed straight away that once again something seemed really off. His steps were uneven, almost lurching as he made his way towards where Mikey and I were still pressed against the fridge. Everyone in the room fell silent, eyes glued to the giant rat as he rubbed at his temple and muttered "Need ice, for my head...and possibly, a cheesicle," his voice low and strained.

I could feel the hairs on the back of my neck trying to stand up as Splinter came closer, he smelt weird, almost as if he was sick or something. The same ominous feeling from before sent unpleasant ripples over my skin and I felt my lips draw back from my teeth as he reached out a paw towards us. A low growl rumbled in the base of my throat, from the corner of my eye I saw Mikey glance at me in surprise but I couldn't rip my gaze from Master Splinter. My whole body coiled with tension, my stomach twisted with it. Every fibre of my being wanted to lash out at him, make him leave. The sight of his paw coming towards me was sending warning signals off in my brain like fireworks.

"Scarlett?" Leo's voice was worried "What's wro..."

Mikey suddenly let out a loud gasp when his fathers paw reached past him and grasped the handle of the freezer, the door opened a crack and exposed a sliver of pink. "You can't do that! _No Sensei_!" Mikey stepped to the side, knocking Splinters arm away and slamming the door closed again. The rat recoiled as if he'd been bitten, eyes locking on Mikey and for the first time he seemed to realise he wasn't alone. Then he was drawing himself up to his full height and glaring down at us, pure fury flashing in his eyes just like earlier in the dojo. My heart stuttered then kicked into double time as the growl in my throat increased in volume. The menace in the air was suddenly palpable and I felt everyone in the kitchen collectively hold their breath as it sunk into the room. All of a sudden the cat in the freezer didn't seem like such a big deal anymore...

" _No_?" Splinter snarled, snout wrinkling back from his wickedly sharp teeth "You tell me _no_?" He let out a furious cry that had both of us cringing back against the fridge then his arm lashed out with brutal force, missing me by less than an inch and backhanding Mikey hard to send him flying with a pained cry. I staggered when Mikey's weight was ripped away but righted myself quickly as fear for the turtle lanced through me. The force of the blow had slammed him shell first into the cupboards on the other side of the kitchen with a sharp _crack_ of splintering wood and there was another _thud_ as the back of his head connected too. Before any of us could do more than let out a shocked gasp the turtle's sensei dropped to all fours and let out a long, low hiss that had my skin trying to crawl off my body. With that simple movement Splinter suddenly went from human-like to animalistic, no longer the turtles father but a wild mutant. His eyes were glowing a dangerous red as he gathered himself then leaped after his youngest son. A cry of warning had barely left my throat when Mikey, who'd been shaking his head to clear it, let out yelp and scrambled to get out of the way, only just managing to vault the island bench before sharp claws could rip into him.

As Master Splinter sprang past me I reacted without thinking, lunging forward to grasp at the end of his grey tail which lashed wildly from beneath his red robe. The alien feeling of lithe sinew and ridged muscle rippling under my hands almost made me let go but I forced myself to grip harder and yank backwards with all my strength. All I cared about at that moment was stopping him from reaching Mikey who was still ducking for cover. Splinter let out a roar of pain as he collapsed across the island bench, halted mid air by my grip, but before his weight could even settle on the polished surface he was spitting and twisting to get at me. I let go of his tail and fell back a few steps, my back smacking against the cupboards behind me at the same time as his clawed feet hit the floor. The tall mutant rose to his full height over me and as I looked up at him the growl that had been building in the base of my throat swelled, spilling from my open mouth. Splinter's ears flattened back on his head at the sound but he only hesitated for a moment before letting out an answering hiss which seethed from behind bared fangs. His hand shot out and he struck me a sharp blow across my face, fingernails scraping my skin and leaving a stinging pain in their wake. My head snapped to the side and my vision went white at the edges.

"Sensei no!" One of the turtle's cried out in horror and drew Splinters attention. Panic gripped me as I felt Splinter leave so I groped desperately to stop him, head still spinning. My hand tangled in the thick material of his robe and once again I pulled him to a halt, teeth gritted with the effort and the soles of my shoes squeaking as they slipped then gripped the lino. This time when he turned to lash out at me I was ready. I ducked under his swinging arm, at the same time clenching my fist then gathering my weight to punch upward in a lightning jab that caught the mutant rat on the side of his jaw. I threw every once of my strength behind it and when it connected I felt the shock of it all the way up into my shoulder.

With the force of my blow Splinter fell back onto the island bench again, this time to lie there stunned as Leo and Raph gripped an arm each. Their father only lay still for a moment before he was hissing and writhing to escape their grasp, snapping at them like a wild animal. I shook out my throbbing hand then pressed it to the side of my face where it stung, watching warily as the two turtles struggled to hold him, barely managing to keep their grip on their father and at the same time avoid being bitten.

Abruptly Splinter arched his back and grated out in an alien voice " _I got what I came for. Soon New York, and the world, will be mine_!" then he finally collapsed, all fight fleeing his body.

There was a shocked silence broken only by the sound of heavy breathing, then as the seconds ticked by the cloying feeling of danger began seeping from the room. As it went I felt my limbs begin to tremble as adrenalin leeched from them and I let myself lean back against the cupboards, certain that if I didn't I would fall over.

"Sensei, are you ok?" Leo gently helped Splinter from the bench top. Both he and Raph had grim expressions completely at odds with their movements as they handled their father gently. I edged away from the mutant rat as he regained his feet, keeping my eyes fixed on him in case he went nuts again, but he ignored all of us, shoulders slumping with fatigue as he clung to the counter for support.

"What...what _was_ that?" April's voice wavered as she asked the question. Splinter finally looked up but he only held her gaze for a moment before dropping his head. "The Rat King has returned." He said simply.

Dismay immediately resonated from April and each of the turtles but I was completely in the dark, I had no idea who or what Splinter was talking about. Without intending to I locked eyes with Casey and we shared a confused look. When I caught myself I scowled and ripped my gaze away. I was _not_ about to start bonding with Casey 'toolbag' Jones right now just because neither of us had a clue what was going on. Instead I searched for Mikey and spotted the turtle half crouched behind Leo and Raph who were still standing protectively in front of him even while they held their father. He too was watching his sensei with despair etched across his face, whoever this Rat King was he must be a badass to make the ninja family look so freaked out. I was just relieved to see Mikey looking relatively uninjured.

As if he felt my gaze Mikey frowned then glanced across the kitchen in my direction. As soon as the orange banded turtle caught sight of me he shoved past his brothers and headed in my direction. My face chose that moment to start stinging and inexplicably my eyes began watering. I bit off a curse and turned my back so that I was facing away from the rest of the room, there was no way I wanted any of them thinking I was about to cry. Sweat must have worked it's way into the cuts which was causing the blurring in my vision. I tentatively felt at the wound on my face with a grimace. Straight away my probing fingertips found three stinging scratches leading from my hairline at my right temple to the tip of my nose. My right cheekbone also felt a bit tender and swollen. Just great, I couldn't wait to see myself in a mirror. At least Splinter only scratched my eyelid and hadn't taken my whole eye out.

At that moment Mikey arrived at my shoulder. I sighed and turned my head to look up into his freckled face. Along his left cheek a bruise was forming, dark and purple against the sea green of his skin. Again the memory of Master Splinter hitting him flashed through my head and I grabbed him by the wrist, holding him still as I peered at him with concern.

"Are you ok?"

We voiced the question in unison then shared a wry smile. He lifted a large hand towards my face but stopped short of touching me, smile dropping into a grimace as he said, "I'm not the one bleeding." He reached past me to where a tea towel was hanging from the oven rail then switched to the other side of me so he could run it under the kitchen tap to dampen it.

"I'm fine," I shrugged then peeked around his shoulder to where Master Splinter was resting on a stool on the other side of the island bench, rubbing at his temples as Leo fussed over him, "uh, is your dad ok?"

Mikey shook his head a little as he began dabbing at my face with the cool cloth, I tried to hold steady against the sting but couldn't help fidgeting a little. With a disapproving click of his tongue Mikey slipped his free hand around to cup the back of my neck and hold me still as he answered, "Not really, and if it's the Rat King doing this to him then he could get even worse." When he saw my confused expression he explained, "The Rat King is a guy we've fought before, he's a scientist who got mutated when a lab experiment of his went wrong. Now he can control rats, make them do his bidding."

"What," I felt the breath stick in my chest "like mind control?" I shifted my eyes over to where Master Splinter was accepting a cup of tea from his eldest son, even through his dark fur he looked pale and shaken. "This Rat King, he can control Master Splinter?" The thought of the turtle's sensei being mind controlled by an enemy was beyond frightening. All the power of a ninja master to wield as your own personal weapon?

Mikey paused, cloth hovering in the air over my cheek as he met my eyes seriously, "Yes...no, sometimes..." he huffed a breath, "Sensei is strong, he fought it last time and he can do it again."

I held still while Mikey wiped the last of the blood from my face, not saying anything but alternating my attention between his unusually serious face and Master Splinter who was looking like he was recovering albeit slowly. With one last dab at my cheek and squeeze on the back of my neck Mikey let me go and stepped away. Eying me closely he balled up the cloth and said, "Well it's not as bad as it looked at first but you are definitely going to have a shiner at the very least."

"We'll match then," I smirked back then let my smile slip as I motioned to the discolouration that marked his own cheek and whispered, "but seriously, you're ok right?"

Mikey caught my hand and smiled reassuringly but before he could open his mouth to answer April's voice rose in alarm, "Uh, guys...?"

* * *

 _What did you guys think? It took me a while to get the kitchen scene to a level I was happy with so I'd appreciate any feedback :)_


	20. Rats and Men: Part 1

_Happy birthday! (Let's just pretend it's still yesterday - the 22nd of March - and I got this chapter out on time to celebrate ;p ) Can you believe it has been a year since I posted the first chapter of this story? Life trips along way too quickly and at the rate I'm progressing its going to take another three years to write down everything I have planned in my head for Scarlett :) Please feel free to give a little gift by hitting that follow/fave button!_

 _Thanks for all the lovely reviews last chapter. I think six is my all time record for most number of comments! I really really appreciate it when people take time out of their day to drop me a line._

 _Hope you like all the upcoming action. I read and re-read until my eyes bled so I hope it all comes across ok!_

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing_

* * *

When his father abruptly transformed into a hissing tower of fury there hadn't been much Donny could do except pull April out of the way of the action and try to gain distance in a kitchen that suddenly seemed way too small to accommodate the intense scuffle that had just broken out. He'd also spared a thought for Casey but the lanky teen had already taken care of himself, babbling about rats as he ducked for cover with a nimbleness that reminded the brainy turtle just how deep the vigilantes fear of rodents went.

It was immediately proven to be a good thing they cleared the area as quickly as they did because a split second later Mikey was vaulting past, hollering all the way with Splinter hot on his tail. The hard edge of his brother's carapace had caught Donny a glancing blow across his bicep even as he moved out of the way, turning April with him in an attempt to shield her from the thrashing whirlwind of limbs and shell.

Moments later it was over, Master Splinter left gasping and shaking in the aftermath of the Rat Kings mental attack while Leo and Raph continued to hold his arms loosely against the countertop. Concerned voices rose to replace the grunts and flat _thwacks_ of flesh striking flesh. The returned threat of an old enemy had everyone riled up and as a result it took longer than it should have for Donny to remember the hard blows Master Splinter had managed to land on both Mikey and Scarlett. Especially Scarlett. While the rest of them tried escape the path of destruction Scarlett was the only one who had leapt _towards_ it, receiving at least one strike for her troubles.

Donny searched the kitchen for Scarlett, tearing his gaze from where the others were clustered around Master Splinter. The tension clutching his chest loosened almost immediately when he spotted her huddled with Mikey by the sink, "Are you two...?" the question died in his throat unasked and he felt his eyeridge lift slightly. For an odd moment he felt like an intruder on a private moment as he watched Scarlett lift her hand towards his brother's cheek, the concern and tenderness on her face breaking through the usual tough expression she wore. Mikey smiled softly back at her and caught her hand gently in his own before it could reach the dark bruise that was beginning to bloom on his green skin.

"Uh, guys?" Donny jumped when the moment was shattered by April's voice. As Scarlett and Mikey looked around he hurriedly tore his gaze away before they could realise he had been staring, a little puzzled about what he'd just seen and what it meant. "That was Irma," April lowered her T-cell from her ear, instantly capturing everyone's attention with her worried tone, "she says to turn on the television. New York is being overrun by giant rats."

There were a few beats of silence then Casey groaned " _Aw man!_ " which spurred everyone into action. The others hurried from the kitchen towards the lounge pit but Donny hesitated, still concerned by the twin bruises marking Scarlett and Mikey's faces. Scarlett's cheek marred even further by a long line of deep scratches. The two were following close on the heels of everyone else, intent on seeing the news footage, but they both came to an immediate halt when he declared, "You guys need ice packs for those contusions," and stepped towards the fridge. Immediately their heads whipped towards him with twin looks of horror.

"No no no!" Mikey leaped forward and reached up to sling an arm around his brothers neck, forcibly yanking him back towards the direction of the lounge pit, "Heh, no need for that dude, we're fine. We're _tough_. Ice packs are for wimps ya know?"

"Yeah Don, seriously," Scarlett sounded a little breathless as she popped up on his other side and tugged at his arm "Splinter barely touched us, we'll be fine."

Donny frowned suspiciously, not at all reassured by their heated protests. Especially when he got a closer look at the scrtatches over Scarlett's eye. But he allowed himself to be directed away from the freezer and hustled to the lounge pit to join the others who were now crowded around the television. "You are both acting very weird." Donny informed them, swivelled his head to shoot squinty looks at the pair flanking him but at each turn was met with only wide eyed innocence. "What are you up to?"

His frown only deepened when they replied in unison " _Nothing_!"

* * *

"I found them!" I hollered triumphantly as I raced into the lab, ignoring the way my voice sounded like a kids as it bounced loudly off the high domed ceiling and echoed around the large space. Leo had named the area as the designated meeting spot for the mission ahead and I'd been half afraid they would all leave without me before I could get there so excitement had given me wings as I practically flew around the rest of the lair looking for our skateboards. Turned out I still had plenty of time judging from the way Donny was leaning over the bonnet of one of one of the front go karts. He was muttering and tinkering with something while Raph hovered nearby holding a fistful of tools, managing to look both impatient and bored at the same time.

When Mikey's orange striped head popped up into view from the rear of the four interlocking machines I answered his wide grin with one of my own and held the two rocket powered boards aloft in a victory stance, "We left them by the turnstiles!"

"Sweet!" Mikey called back, "And I found the appropriate headwear." I lowered my arms and began making my way over to him as he held aloft his own prizes, a pair of mismatched and dented helmets that I immediately wrinkled my nose at. "No complaining," Mikey scolded mockingly as I got closer and he caught the look on my face, "safety first..."

"Hey, woah! Not going to happen Scarlett."

I faltered to a stop and looked around in surprise at Leo who was standing beside the Shellraiser with a slightly horrified expression on his face that, even as I stared at him, was morphing into one of determination. The excitement that had been buzzing and popping along the surface of my skin faded a little when I saw the hard set of his jaw. He had his serious face on.

"What isn't?" I asked slowly, trying not to sound defensive as I carefully lowered the boards so that their ends rested on the ground next to my purple skate shoes.

When the decision had been made to go topside and everyone had scattered to get ready my first stop had been my room to get changed into the right gear. I'd ditched the red checked flannel shirt, still slightly damp from Mikey's wet hands where he'd gripped me, swapping it for a grey long sleeved shirt then teaming it with a pair of ripped black jeans. I had the ninja mask Leo had given me as a Christmas gift resting around my neck, when I raised the mask up only my eyes would be visible between my dark fringe and even darker fabric. The final touch was my board. Painstaking hours of practice had gone into mastering it, practice which had resulted in one fractured bone and a whole bunch of new bruises but all my hard work was about to pay off...unless Leo was about to say what I think he was gonna say...

"You can't come Scarlett," Leo shook his head firmly "it's too dangerous."

The words exploded from my mouth, "What the _hell_ Leo!" That got everyone's attention. Silence fell over the lab as though my yell had been an off switch. There was an echoing clank as Donny dropped a spanner onto the concrete then he and Raph were looking away from the go karts to stare at the two of us, eyes flicking back and forth curiously. April blinked at me from the back seat of one of the karts, mouth twisted to one side and nose wrinkled. I ignored all of them and glared at Leonardo, his eyes had narrowed dangerously at my outburst and I stopped to draw a breath in through my nose, trying desperately to regain control of my temper. Loosing my shit right now was not going to win him over to my side. "Stop treating me like some kind of _baby_ ," I demanded, focussing on lowering my voice as I gritted the words through my teeth, "You know I can help. It's what I've been working towards all this time isn't it?"

The grim set of his face wavered a little but any hope I felt was dashed when it hardened again almost immediately. "You haven't had nearly enough training, we haven't even taken you on a roof run yet." He informed me tightly. "You have no weapon you can use proficiently enough to protect yourself and, most importantly, there's still too many people looking for you."

He was ticking off reasons on his oversized green fingers and I fought back the urge to snap one of them off and shove it up his ass. I could feel the others eyes on me, heat was rising in my face the longer he kept talking until I could feel the spot on my cheek where Splinter had hit me throbbing anew.

Leo stopped, shaking his head again, "You just aren't ready for something as big as this," his eyes softened "I'm sorry..."

"Scarlett isn't coming?" I looked around in surprise towards the sound of Casey's voice to see that he had arrived back from collecting his bike from street level and was now geared up ready to go. His homemade armour and weapons were strapped onto his lanky body, hockey mask pushed back on his head to reveal a face slathered in black and white war paint. As I gaped at him the monumental unfairness of the whole situation swept my breath away. I had fought foot bots and mutant fungus with these guys, not to mention the whole 'stepping in to stop Mikey from being torn apart by his own father' thing that had happened barely ten minutes ago. And now I was on the verge of being left behind _again_ while this moron was allowed to go out and play superhero with the big boys? What the _fuck_?

I was just about to open my mouth and unleash when Casey once again cut me off, voice high with incredulousness as he turned on the eldest turtle, "Are you seriously going to sit your giant mutant leopard out of the game when you're about to go up against a whole pack of giant mutant _rats_? Dude, are you _high_?"

Leo hesitated, taken aback by the outburst. "What? No...Casey, stay out of this," he managed after a few seconds, "you don't know..."

"No, no way man. You're crazy." Casey pointed at me with one gloved hand and I stared dumbly at the oversized mitt he'd modified so that it bristled with spiked wire. "She has to come. Did you see the way she took down Splinter? Imagine what she could do to all those non ninja rats up there, they won't stand a chance." He scowled at the blue banded leader and planted his hands on his skinny hips before repeating, "She _has_ to come."

Leo blinked a few times at the lanky teen then looked at his brothers for support. Instead of the back up he'd clearly been expecting he got a half shrug from Raph and a raised eye ridge from Donny. He glanced at his youngest brother who just nodded sagely and stabbed an oversized thumb in Casey's direction, "What he said." Mikey agreed before crossing his arms over his plastron and grinning a little.

Leo twisted his head back to me and I hurriedly quit staring at Casey, picked my dangling jaw back off the floor and schooling my face into a neutral expression. "You know I'll just follow you anyway." I informed him in what I hoped passed for a reasonable tone, crossing my arms over my chest to mirror Mikey's pose.

Leo frowned, huffed, then pinched the skin between his eyes and sighed loudly, "Ah for the love of...fine." Then he dropped his hand and began barking orders. "Raph, Donny, April. You three are in the go carts." He began, ignoring Donny's glower and muttered response of ' _strategic response vehicles_ ' as he slammed the bonnet of the kart shut. "Casey you are bringing up the rear on your bike, Scarlett and Mikey, you two are on your boards. I'll meet all of you street side in the Shellraiser then we will fan out to lure as many of them as we can into chasing us."

As soon as the words finished leaving his mouth the room sprang into action, everyone picking up where they'd left off as they prepared to go top side. I let my face split into a grin as I punched the air and let out a small but ecstatic " _Yes_!" Even as I celebrated I threw a small confused glance at Casey but found he was busy fiddling with some of the modifications on his bike and was ignoring me. I gave a small shrug and looked away.

"Scarlett do not get separated from us!" Leo called to me over the ruckus, voice laced with a mix of resignation and irritation. "And if you do get separated from us you find a place to hide until we come and find you! Understand?"

I was practically vibrating with glee but I forced myself to hold his eye and nodded as solemnly as I could. "Yes!" I called out and shot him a thumbs up to go with my grin.

Leo squinted at me a second then raised his voice to ask, "Have you got your T-phone?"

"Yes!" I pointedly patted the back pocket of my jeans then scooped up both boards again and skipped over to where Mikey was standing behind the go karts as he buckled on his orange helmet. When I bounced up to his side he raised his hand for a high five and I slapped my palm against his, all my earlier excitement back in full. This was really happening, I was about to go top side for the first time in months. With the guys. On an actual _mission_!

"What about the bracelet I gave you?" Leo called out again as he prepared to climb into the Shellraiser and I rolled my eyes good naturedly at Mikey who just smirked as he shoved the other helmet onto my head then rapped the top of it hard so it slipped over my eyes.

I pushed him away with a laugh, adjusting the headwear so I could see as I shouted "Yes!" for the millionth time, pulling up my sleeve and raising my arm over my head to wave it at him so he could see the length of black tubing wrapped around my wrist. I'd been wearing the Christmas gift for over a month now so I most of the time I forgot it was even there. Mikey had only mentioned once that he couldn't smell me anymore, to which I informed him he was super creepy, and after that it had just become a part of me.

I lowered my arm and pulled my sleeve back down then scrambled to catch the length of rope Raph tossed to me, it had a handle on the end same as a water skier's. "Hold on, don't let go," the red banded turtle instructed me then twisted further in his seat to throw one to Mikey who snatched it easily from mid air. Apparently we were going to get pulled along behind the interlocking go karts. I mimicked Mikey's position, stepping back from the rear of the karts until the slack was taken up on the rope then hopping onto my board ready to catch a ride. It felt like a whole life time had passed since I'd last skitched and I really hoped I wouldn't make a fool of myself by face planting as soon at we took off.

"Remember!" Leo stuck his head out of the Shellraiser to yell, "We are just leading the rats away from the city. Do not stop to engage or you'll get swamped, there are too many of them!" His blue banded head vanished for a second before popping back out again "Scarlett, have you got the mask I gave you?"

This time my eye roll was substantially harder, " _Yes_!" I yelled, not bothering to keep the irritation from my voice this time.

"Well put it on!" He instructed before ducking from view once more.

"Jeez, _ok DAD_!" I hollered in exasperation earning a low laugh from Mikey. I pulled the cloth up over my mouth and nose with a jerk then glanced sharply over my shoulder when I heard another snicker from behind me. I met Casey's eyes and narrowed a glare at him, "What are you smirking at Jones?" When the dark haired teen just shrugged insolently I let out a huff, "Whatever, just stay behind me and you'll be safe from the big bad rats." This time the laugh from Mikey was even louder.

Immediately his face screwed up in a scowl, knuckles whitening on the handles of his souped up bike. "Why don't you bite me Scarlett?" He huffed back angrily, "See if I ever stick up for you again. If it weren't for me you'd be benched right now!"

"Oh piss off Jones, you only want me along for the ride to be your bodyguard." I scoffed. "You're such a wuss!"

"Will you kids knock it off already?" Raph called out from his position at the front of the go karts. "Don't make me come back there." A tug on the rope in my hands signalled we were about to take off as Raph and Donny worked on synchronising their acceleration. A few seconds later we began to roll and I couldn't resist taunting Casey one last time by flipping him the bird rudely before I faced forward, bending my knees and leaning back a little as we quickly picked up speed.

* * *

By the time they neared the end of the service tunnel Casey was already panting more than he'd care to admit. Fear spiked adrenalin had his lungs clenching and despite the number of hours he rode his beat up bike on a daily basis (the old timer didn't even have any gears) he found his breath cut short by anxiety as he pedalled madly to keep up with the turtles. Ahead of him Scarlett and Mikey were laughing loudly, arcing their skateboards in lazy swoops as they were towed along behind the go karts, sometimes even skimming up the sides of the smooth carved walls of the tunnels with a flare of jet flame to boost them along. Showoffs. The were acting like this was some kind of holiday outing or something. He tried not to let their obvious pleasure in the situation get to him and concentrated on sucking in calming lungfuls of air instead...but seriously? Rats. Giant _rats_ awaited them at the end of this tunnel. How could you have any fun with that looming over you?

When they reached the surface and hit the street with a slick screech of tyres Casey stifled a moan, the gloomy clouds that had been threatening rain earlier that day had decided to deliver on their promise and a curtain of water was now falling steadily over the streets to make them slippery, just what they needed to make this mission even more dangerous. Already some of the drops had worked their way under his mask and he knew it wouldn't be long before his face paint was running. Probably right into my eyes he thought sourly, the gloomy thought accentuated by a well-timed peal of thunder.

As the rumble died away Casey realised he could hear other sounds rising faintly over the hissing of raindrops which bounced off the bitumen and pinged off parked cars. In the distance, probably only a block or so over, he could make out the cacophony unique to mass human panic. Hysterical screams, male and female, accentuated by the occasional blast of a horn, crunch of metal and wail of sirens still somewhere off in the distance but getting louder. Donny and Raph must have heard it too, the red banded turtle swivelled in his seat to call out "Hang on! We're going in!" just as his brother in purple hauled hard on the wheel and once again the go karts tyres were screeching as they turned down a narrow street in the direction of the chaos.

The resulting momentum forced Scarlett and Mikey to perform a wide sweep on their boards. For a moment it looked like Mikey, who was on the outside, was going to force Scarlett straight into the side of a parked car but without missing a beat she popped her skateboard and performed a perfect ollie up onto the cars bonnet, one hand still clutching her end of the rope while the other snatched up her board. Then she ran up and over the roof of the sedan, down over its boot before launching herself forward into the air while bringing her board back under her feet and landing safely. Mikey let out a whoop of approval that echoed off the high brick walls that now encased them and even as Casey rolled his eyes he had to admit that she'd just pulled off a very impressive looking move.

Halfway through rolling his eyes to the heavens something caught his gaze. He felt his mouth gape open when he thought he saw a movement within the deep shadows above him, heart pounding even harder in renewed fear. His handlebars wobbled precariously, wheels splashing through deepening puddles and it was pure luck that kept him from plowing off course as he craned his neck to look upwards, searching the darkness with growing panic. A flash of lightening stuttered across the cloud laden sky and with it the upper reaches of the ally were cast in a brilliant glow. Casey felt a cry of horror swell in his throat when the worst was confirmed. Hovering above him, clinging precariously to an air conditioning unit like a giant hairy growth, was an absolutely massive rat. Seeing them on tv had in no way prepared him for seeing one in person, the thing was huge. In the split second of light granted by the elements Casey could see its grey fur glistening with raindrops as it opened its malformed snout to reveal rows of sharpened teeth. It's head turned to follow them as they raced beneath it and the hiss that poured from it's mouth remained in the air even as the lightning blinked out to once again hide the rat in the shadows. "Guys!" Casey lowered his head, hunching his shoulders and pumping his legs as fast as he could while feeling the presence of the rat as a physical force pressing down on him from above. "Guys we have company!" The words had barely left his mouth when there was a heavy thud behind and he couldn't stop himself from looking around furtively over his shoulder. The cry he'd suppressed earlier escaped as a shriek when the creatures glowing eyes, now at street level, bounded towards him in giant leaps.

"Yeah no kidding!" Raph's voice floated back to him from up ahead and Casey snapped his head back to the front just in time to take the final corner that deposited them out of the side street and smack bang in the middle of the action. Donny spun the steering wheel of the go karts hard against the slipperiness of the rain slicked road, struggling to maintain control while steering around the various obstacles littering the street.

Absolute chaos seemed to erupt around them, the shrieks and cries heard earlier now full volume and accompanied by flurries of movement as human and rat mixed together in a nightmarish scene. Among the abandoned cars and trucks the road was teeming with movement, already they had raced past half a dozen mutated rats and from what he could make out of the road ahead there were plenty more waiting.

Just to his right Casey saw a guy in a brown suit being fought over by two of the giant animals like a bone between two dogs. One was gripping the poor guy by his leg while the other bit onto his arm and tried to tear him away with brutal jerks. The man in the suit was screaming in pain, suspended in mid air with blood spreading in a dark pool beneath him. Abruptly one of the rats won the fight and wasted no time dragging it's prize into the darkness of a nearby ally. Casey felt a kind of sick horror, his legs suddenly feeling too weak to pedal and black dots shimmering at the edges of his vision. Vaguely he realised he was chanting " _oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck_ " under his breath in a continuous stream.

"We gotta spread out!" Mikey shouted. His voice helped Casey pull his attention away and refocus it on the task at hand, this was no time to panic. "Get their attention so we can lead them away!" Then he let go of the end of his rope and pulled one of his nunchucks from his belt. Arcing his board out to the right he kicked up onto the curb and delivered a hard blow to the giant haunches of a rat that was trying to muscle its way into the backseat of a car. The mutant gave a howl of pain and turned to snap at the air. "C'mon big ugly!" The orange banded turtle yelled at the top of his lungs. "Come get me!" The enraged rat obliged, leaving it's prey to scramble furiously after the turtle and bringing with it another two who'd been loitering nearby.

"Hey!" On Casey's left he could see that Scarlett had followed Mikey's lead and was hollering at the mutant rats she passed, weaving around them on her skateboard and sending out small jets of flame as she used the booster to push her along. No longer laughing from behind her mask her eyes flashed grimly as she yelled, "Let's go!" Her scream was accentuated by a loud crash as she stuck a foot out and kicked a nearby bin to sending it careening into another mob of rats who were clustered around the front of a jewellers shop. As the mutants turned to follow her Casey caught a glimpse of something mangled that glistened wetly and he suppressed another sick shudder. This was so much worse than even he'd been expecting. The rats weren't just dragging people away, they were _eating_ them!

"Come on Jones." He muttered angrily to himself. "Don't wuss out now." Hauling in a deep breath Casey reached behind him with one hand to draw a golf club from the bag strapped to his back. Baring his teeth into the parody of a smile he lined up one of the mutant rats, peddled harder and swung out to deliver a solid blow to the side of it's face that sent a spray of black blood splatting across the brick wall behind it. "Gotcha!" he crowed then squinted as he lined up the next one. A manic grin was slowly beginning to spread over his face. Unsurprisingly he found that beating up the rats made him feel much better about the whole situation.

Before long there was a crowd of furious mutants charging behind the group as they swerved their way down the street. In between attacking the ones he came across Casey managed to throw a few small glances back over his shoulder and what he saw sent chills up his spine. There were just so many of them! He sure hoped Leo had a plan for what to do with all these rats once they'd led them far enough away. He was starting to feel like some kind of messed up, horror twisted Pied Piper!

"Watch out!" April gave a frantic yell and Casey felt his chest clench again when he saw what the problem was. Until now the road had been passable but it seemed their luck had run out. Up ahead the road had been blocked by a bunch of overturned vehicles. Even this far back Casey could see that the cars were wedged tight with no way around them. At the speed the group was travelling the lightweight go karts would smash like bugs on a windscreen when they met the obstacle, but if they slowed down too much then the whole group would be overrun by the sheer number of mutants hot on their trail.

Suddenly the sound of a much larger motor bore down on them from their left, their only warning before the Shellraiser came thumping out of a side street, massive tyres gripping the wet bitumen and sending sprays of water flying in a giant arc. Donny, who'd already begun reluctantly slowing down as they approached the blockage, braked hard to avoid the much larger vehicle. There was a loud _clack_ as Raph's helmeted head smacked against the dash and he let out a colourful string of curses aimed at his eldest brother and the quality of his driving.

Finding herself suddenly way too close to the rear of the go karts Scarlett gave a startled "Ah shit!" and swerved wildly out to the side, ducking as one of the mutants chasing her made a snap at her arm when she came into range.

"Go go go go!" Casey could hear Donny shouting over the deep roar of the Shellraisers engine. There was the deep crunching noise of metal on metal as the modified train carriage straightened out from it's wild swerving then slammed through the cars ahead which allowed the entire group to pass through.

The loss of momentum came at a cost. Pinned between the go karts and the rats behind him Mikey was forced to leap from his board and dive into the free seat at the rear of the vehicle, landing in an upside down tangle beside April who pulled at his shell to try and right him. The mutant rat following Mikey leapt too and suddenly the entire kart was swamped by a wriggling mass of mangy grey fur. The kart careened out of control, clipping the sidewalk then snapping around forty five degrees to come to a rest, thankfully upright but facing the wrong way. A few muffled yells emitted from the writhing mess and the rat let out a high squeal of pain before it was flung away to reveal the passengers underneath, Raph and Donny re sheathing their weapons with grim expressions.

"Mikey!" Scarlett cried as she went shooting past on her board. She swerved and made as if she was about to attempt to turn around.

Donny waved one arm at her furiously as he wrenched on the wheel of the go karts with the other and planted his foot back on the accelerator. "Don't stop! Keep going!" The karts lurched forward sluggishly, struggling to pick up the pace from their dead stop. Overhead there was a whistling sound followed quickly by the stench of rotting garbage as two compacted balls of trash went whizzing overhead in rapid succession. The Shellraiser had also come to a stop on the other side of the intersection, the canon rigged to it's roof rotating before unleashing another two projectiles at the rats swarming through the gaping hole they'd just created. There were more furious squeals from the rats as they gave chase.

"Move move move move!" Casey yelled desperately as he bore down on Scarlett. She took one look at his face, realised that she had no choice but to keep going or get run down, then stomped on the booster panel on her board to zip out of the way.

With Scarlett safely moving in front of him again Casey glanced over his shoulder at the rest of the group whom they were swiftly leaving behind. He could see them desperately trying to rally. Behind the wheel of the Shellraiser Leo was attempting to provide cover fire for the others in the go karts but was struggling as rats started to swamp the larger vehicle. Donny had just gotten his machine moving again and was beginning to weave his way through the growing crowd of grey furred mutants. When he saw rats swarming over the Shellraiser and threatening to overturn it Casey seriously considered turning back to help them. But Leo had said to keep moving for just this reason, it was far too easy to get bogged down then from there they were just rat food.

"Ah crap." He swore to himself when he saw that several rats had broken away from the main pack and were now giving chase. The others were going to have to fend for themselves, he and Scarlett now had problems of their own. "Coming in hard at six o'clock!" Casey yelled loudly then thumbed a button on the handle of his bike that released a container of rubber bouncy balls in a spray behind him.

At his cry Scarlett glanced over her shoulder, eyes widening above her dark mask when she saw the mutants who were now tripping and stumbling on the slippery spheres which unfortunately weren't seeming to slow them down much. Lifting one arm she pointed up the road and called back, "Same goes for twelve!"

Up ahead of them the street was once again blocked, this time it was just a few randomly spaced cars but between them rats were milling around. There was a _crash_ then a loud wail as one of the giant mutants managed to overturn an entire dumpster, dragging from it's depths a woman who had been hiding in there and tugging her towards an open manhole as she screamed shrilly.

"Heads!" Casey called and this time Scarlett moved out of the way immediately, dropping her speed and skimming to the side so that she was coasting beside him. Once she was clear he wasted no time, twisted a knob on his handlebar that sparked a zippo lighter he had taped to the stem of his handlebars. When that was lit he pressed another button which unleashed a stream of WD40 from the giant can attached behind it and turned the front of his bike into a decent sized flame thrower.

"Holy shit!" Scarlett threw one arm up to shield her face from the heat and Casey grinned when the rats in their path scampered out of the way of the jet of fire. Some of the flammable liquid was blown back into his face but he barely felt it, all that mattered was that the mutants cleared their path. Together the teens skirted around the cars, dodging one brave rat who'd recovered early from the shock of flame and shooting out the other side.

Scarlett threw Casey an impressed look, "That was pretty..." Whatever she was going to say went unfinished when one of the rats who'd been chasing them took a shortcut over the tops of the cars. Metal dinted and pinged under it's weight then it was mid air and headed directly for them. Before either of them could react Scarlett vanished under a pile of dirty grey fur, her skateboard skittering away to crash into a nearby lamppost.

Without thinking Casey jammed the brakes on hard, sliding his bike to a stop then dropping it to the bitumen carelessly. As he sprinted back as fast as he could he saw that the younger girl was frantically wrestling with the much larger rat, punching at it's face and scrabbling backwards to try and escape from under it. With a snarl the mutant snapped it's jaws around Scarlett's arm and she let out a cry. The rat bit down harder and began to drag her away.

Reaching behind him Casey once again drew a weapon from the holster on his back, this time a solid wooden bat, and descended on the rat with a loud " _Goongala_!". The handle vibrated in his grip when it connected with the side of the rats snout and the animal released Scarlett, jaw dangling crookedly as it shrieked with pain and stumbled away.

Casey grabbed Scarlett by her arm, warm blood wet his palm as he dragged her to her feet but there was no time to switch his grip. "C'mon!" He urged as he pulled her to the side of the street. The rats who'd been scared off by Casey's makeshift flamethrower were coming into view again between the abandoned cars and heightening terror of their approach spurred him on.

Together they tripped and fumbled their way to the shelter of the nearest ally, only stopping once they were hidden within the shadows there. Leaning against one brick wall Casey stooped to place his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath and stop his mind from whirling at the same time. Beside him Scarlett was visibly shaking as she clutched at her arm to try and stem the flow of blood. Back out on the street they could both hear the scrabbling of giant rat claws and angry scraping screeches as the mutated animals drew closer to their hiding spot.

* * *

 _Dun dun duuuuuuunnnnnn!_

 _What did you think?_

 _Part two coming soon :)_


	21. Rats and Men: Part 2

_Hi everyone, I'm glad you all liked the last chapter so much! I appreciate each and every glowing review so thank you xxoo I worked really hard to get part two up for you quickly so you didn't have to wait too long so I hope you like it just as much if not even more._

 _ **So I really need to warn you all that this chapter is very close to an M rating. Seriously, there's blood and guts and violence coming up on top of the usual swearing. Be warned!**_

 _Also everyone needs to keep in mind that Casey is scared of rats so, for him, giant mutant rats are 'scream and wet your pants then curl up in a corner with PTSD' . Just sayin..._

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

Casey clung to the edge of the wall and paused while he took a deep breath, old brick crumbled to a slight powder under his fingertips as he tightened his grip to steady himself. He hated that his hands were shaking so badly so he tensed his fingers even harder, grinding his nails into the porous surface and letting the pain clear his mind a little.

Behind him, deeper in the shadows, Scarlett was grumbling to herself in a long, low string of curse words as she scuffled around. He wasn't sure exactly what she was doing, probably still trying to stop her arm from bleeding so heavily. The memory of her warm blood welling between his fingers came back to him and he slowly lowered one hand to wipe it on the leg of his jeans with a small grimace.

Casey ignored Scarlett's mutterings and instead focussed his hearing outward in an attempt to determine what was happening on the street. He hadn't summoned the courage to actually look yet, but he knew they were out there. Just out of view he could hear them as they moved around. _Rats_. Dozens of them. Giant ones, big as horses with sharp teeth and beady red eyes. Their claws still dripping with blood from all the innocent humans they'd ripped open and feasted on. Misshapen snouts twitching as they sniffed at the air, searching...

There was an echoing _bang_ from behind him which caused him to hunch his shoulders reflexively, tucking his head down and squeezing his eyes shut. Another surge of adrenalin caused the tips of his fingers and scalp to prickle uncomfortably. He whipped around to seek out the cause of the noise to see that Scarlett had ripped off her helmet and thrown it in a fit of frustration so that it skittered and bumped down the ally away from them. After what felt like an eternity the headwear finally came to a halt beside a damp pile of trash, the echoes caused by its journey fading away into blessed silence again. In the tense moments that followed Casey forced himself to turn back and take the peek around the corner that he'd been dreading. Just a spit second, only long enough to get a general impression of what was going on out there in the open.

When he ducked back, only slightly relieved that he hadn't seen hordes of bloodthirsty rats bearing down on their hiding place, he pressed against the wall and closed his eyes for a moment to regroup. When he opened them again he shot Scarlett a glare so hot he was surprised she didn't immediately combust.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He hissed furiously, "Would you shut the _fuck_ up?"

"How about _you_ shut the fuck up?" she shot straight back, not even looking at him as she pulled the black ninja mask down from the bottom half of her face with bloodstained fingers. Casey could see lines of tension bracketing her mouth as she clamped her lips together while she reached tentatively up to feel at her injured arm. Casey followed her movement and immediately saw that the limb was dangling by her side at an odd angle. When her fingers brushed over the area she sucked in a quick breath then groaned.

Casey frowned, "What's wrong with your arm?" He asked as he slid his own mask up onto the top of his head so he could see her a little better. Immediately he saw that the grey shirt she wore was ripped and he caught a glimpse of the torn flesh beneath. His terror faded into the background for the moment. As quietly as he could he shuffled away from the lip of the wall and made his way towards her, mind racing as he tried to think of what he could do to help.

Scarlett huffed in disgust, but her voice held a telltale tremor as she responded, "Gee, I dunno genius. Maybe it got a bit mangled when a _huge fucking rat_ decided to munch on it. What do _you_ reckon?"

Casey stopped within arms reach of her, bristling at her tone even though it lacked any real heat. Anger was starting to mix in with the fear pumping through his veins and he could feel a muscle in his jaw ticking. "Well how about you make some _more_ noise so it can come back and finish the job then?" He caught himself as he realised his retort had risen above an angry whisper and cast a furtive glance over his shoulder towards the street.

Surprisingly Scarlett ignored his scathing reprimand and instead drew a long deep breath in through her nose in an obvious effort to rein in her own temper. Her hand visibly shook when she reached up with her good arm to rub at her face. "My arm hurts ok Casey? I think it's dislocated." Her fingers left crimson smears across her brow. "Plus, you know, blood loss is a thing." She finished snippily. With quick movements she reached into her back pocket and drew out her t-phone, at the same time toeing off her purple skate shoes. She dropped the shell shaped device into one of the shoes then followed it with the bracelet that was wrapped around her left wrist, awkwardly pulling it off with her teeth. Last was her ninja mask, several pained grunts accompanied her effort to tug it up over her head before she dropped it with the rest of her gear.

Casey watched her do all this in utter confusion then gaped in horror when she closed her eyes and let her head fall back until it was resting on the wall behind her. Raindrops pattered onto her upturned face. "Hey!" He reached out a hand to shake her. "What the hell are you doing?"

It had the desired effect, as soon as he shook her by the shoulder she snapped her eyes open and lifted her head. " _Ow_ , quit it Casey!" She snarled, batting him away with her good hand.

"No!" He answered, "You aren't allowed to just close your eyes, you're supposed to be the one who gets me out of this mess. What, are you giving up or something? That's just _great_ , we're trapped here in this ally about to get mauled to death by vermin and you're napping..."

"I'm not bloody napping," She replied hotly "Will you calm the fuck down already? I'm trying to shift and to do that I need to focus."

"Oh." Casey paused in surprise at her answer, feeling his cheeks heat as he realised of course that was what she was doing. "Ok then..." He cleared his throat and stepped back, one hand awkwardly going to rest on his narrow hip while the other tapped a nervous rhythm on his thigh. Scarlett screwed her face up at him one last time then went back to her previous stance.

Seconds ticked by. Casey found himself staring at Scarlett's face intently, watching for any hint of change. Within the ally everything seemed muffled, the soft hiss of raindrops slapping against the pavement acting like static on a tv, much louder than anything coming from the street beyond. But then a high pitched screech rang out, louder and closer than all the others, causing all the hairs on Casey's body to try and stand on end. "Uh," he jumped, fidgeting and rubbing at the back of his neck to try and rid himself of the itchy feeling there, "how long is this going to take exactly?"

"Shhh!" she shifted against the wall, "let me concentrate."

"Ok ok." Casey clamped his mouth shut and went back to staring at Scarlett's face. Although it was dark in the ally he could make her features out quite clearly now that his eyes had adjusted. The falling rain had dampened her hair quickly once she'd taken her helmet off. When she'd pulled her mask over hear head she'd pushed most of it back from her face but some of the dark strands still clung to her forehead amongst the smeared blood. Her dark lashes fanned thickly in a downward line that was mirrored by the three deep scratches left by Master Splinter. He followed the red marks to where an angry bruise had come up on the pale skin of her cheekbone. From there he found himself staring at her lips. Whenever he saw her she usually had them pressed together into a hard line or curled into a sneer, but here with her face relaxed they had gone back to their natural fuller shape. He started a little when those lips parted and Scarlett let out a sigh, eyebrows wrinkling together.

"What?" Casey leaned forward, concerned. "What is it?"

Scarlett kept her eyes closed, "I can't do it with you watching me." She complained huffily.

"What?" He raised his eyebrows in bafflement "What do you mean you can't do it with me _watching_ you?"

"I can't do it with you staring at me like that!" She craned her neck to look at him, eyes snapping with irritation.

"Well how should I stare at you then?" Casey hissed back then mentally slapped himself, that hadn't made him sound like a nut job or anything.

Scarlett let out a frustrated growl, "Don't stare at me at all! Go keep watch or something and leave me alone."

"Fine." Casey grumbled, turning to move back to his spot at the edge of the wall.

"Fine." Scarlett retorted behind him.

" _Fine_." He snarled one last time then set his shoulders, steeling himself to look around the wall again.

What he saw didn't make him feel any better. Even though it felt like a lot longer, only a minute or two had passed since he and Scarlett had dived into the ally for cover. From his vantage point at the mouth of the narrow opening he could see that during that time the rats chasing them had recovered from the fright they'd gotten when he'd blasted them with fire and were tentatively spreading out to search the wide street. "Oh man." He breathed quietly. Four rats were within view now. Their lumpy pink snouts, hairless and twisted from the mutation, frequently lifted into the air as if to test it and Casey realised with growing horror that they were trying to pick up their scent. The rain seemed to be impeding their efforts but it wouldn't take long for the enormous mutants to zero in on their hiding place. Every now and then one let out a screech as if it was trying to frighten anything still living out into the open and each time this happened Casey flinched, the fear from before returning full force to thump loudly in his ears.

A sudden noise caught his attention, the sound of a rattling tin can being knocked so that it rolled into the gutter. Snapping his head in that direction he squinted then felt his whole body tense when he spotted a fifth rat he hadn't noticed before. It was skulking up the street on his left, hulking body hugging the wall tightly as it stuck to the shadows. It was headed in their direction fast, maybe it had spotted him where he crouched in the shadows. Casey swore softly and ducked back from the wall, making his way over to Scarlett quickly on legs that were swiftly turning to jelly, "One of them is getting closer, you gotta shift!" He whispered as loudly as he dared.

"What do you think I'm _trying_ to do?" Scarlett opened one eye to glare at him then smashed it closed again, brow furrowing in concentration. "Just shut up ok?"

"No I'm serious Scarlett, whatever you gotta do to shift you better do it _right now_." Vaguely he realised he was starting to garble with panic. "If you don't then we're gonna die, we're gonna die right here in this stupid ally in about ten seconds unless you shift so just fucking do it already!" She was staring at him openly now, expression twisted in the face of his growing hysteria.

She shook her head just a little, eyes flicking helplessly from him to over his shoulder towards the street where the giant mutated rat was steadily closing in. "I...I'm not sure I can..."

The creature in question shrieked loudly and this time Casey was convinced the rodent was already right at the mouth of the ally. Something inside him snapped and he launched forward, grasping Scarlett by her shoulders, not even noticing when her left arm ground sickeningly around its socket. " _Shift_!" He begged right in her face, eyes wide with terror. Scarlett let out an angry cry of pain, trying to twist away but he just held her tighter and shook her hard. " _Shift_!"

"Let go!" Scarlett panted, "God damn it Casey..." her voice was rising in fury, all her practiced calm fleeing when he shook her again. She snarled in pain, eyes flinching once before they met his again and he felt a flicker of hope when he saw that her iris' were now glowing a deep amber. She opened her mouth to growl warningly at him, her incisors lengthening right before his eyes. Angry. None of this 'calm inner peace' bullshit, he needed to get her _angry_.

Without thinking he let go of her with one hand and raised it high before bringing it down sharply to slap her as hard as he could. The force of his blow sent her crashing to the ground and she let out a horrible cry when she collided with the concrete. The gut wrenching sound cleared the fog of fear from his mind and he gaped at her crumpled form in horror. "Shit." He whispered. "Shit, Scarlett I'm..."

From behind him there was another terrifying screech from the rat and this time when he glanced over his shoulder his whole body went cold as he saw the hulking shape that had appeared to fill the mouth of the ally. Red eyes glowed within the black silhouette and a rolling hiss unravelled like steam to drift towards them. Casey froze, fear locking him into a staring competition with the mutant now blocking their only exit.

By his feet Scarlett was panting heavily as she writhed on the ground and after a few moments the sounds of her distress unlocked his limbs. He broke his gaze from the mutant and slowly turned back to her, trying not to make any sudden movements that would goad the rat into attacking. He whispered as low as he could, his mouth barely moving, "It's here, we gotta go _now_." Casey had no idea where they could possibly go, the ally was a dead end. He just knew he needed Scarlett to get back on her feet.

On the ground Scarlett's moans were getting louder. And lower in timbre. Each long gasp now had a roll on the end of it that sounded decidedly feral. He looked down at her, guilt somehow managing to squeeze it's way around the edges of the terror gripping him, then paused when he realised that something was way off. Scarlett had drawn herself up to hunch in a ball and it wasn't until he heard the first loud _pop_ that he realised what was happening. She was shifting and she was shifting _fast_. Much faster than the last time he'd seen her do it. The first crunch of snapping bone was immediately followed by dozens more, then the rip of clothing as it tore adding to the myriad of sounds. Scarlett's awful groans grew in volume along with her size, morphing into a roar and the initial feelings of relief Casey had felt when he saw she was finally mutating quickly gave way to a new type of fear. She sounded _pissed_.

The rat blocking the mouth of the ally must have noticed that too because instead of approaching it let out a low whine and retreated a little as if it was about to flee but hadn't quite made up its mind. Casey also stumbled back, eyes widening in the face of the newly forming mutant now taking up way too much room in the narrow space. By the time he'd taken only a few shuffling steps Scarlett was finished shifting. Her black fur gleamed dully in the moonlight and her large amber eyes glowed as she loomed over him, pinning him with a decidedly unfriendly glare. All at once Casey realised he was now caught between _two_ massive, furry, dangerous mutants. Mutants with sharp claws and even shaper teeth. And, worst of all, one of those mutants was really, _really_ angry at him right now.

Scarlett came forward, just one step with a carefully placed paw. Her entire body reverberated with a low growl that seemed to go on and on without pause.

"S...S...Scarlett," his voice cracked and he wet his lips to try again, "Scarlett take it easy ok?" He broke off when she shifted her haunches, lowering them a little as her long thick tail twitched up behind her.

He gulped and stepped back again, holding both hands up placatingly, "I'm sor..."

* * *

Leo came dangerously close to swearing when the Shellraiser rocked so violently that for one heart stopping moment it tipped up onto two wheels. "C'mon Donny," he yelped as he clung to the steering wheel in an effort not to slide out of his seat, "get that hunk of junk moving already!"

The entire carriage shuddered as it slammed back onto all four wheels and he quickly righted himself. Looking down at the panel before him he twisted his mouth in frustration when the blinking display informed him that he only had two trash balls left. The Shellraiser rocked again, this time back and forth quickly and he guessed that two of the rats had flanked the large vehicle and were batting it back and forth between them.

Raising his eyes to look out the windscreen towards the go karts he breathed a small sigh of relief when he saw that his brothers were finally moving again. The kart containing Donny, Raph, Mikey and April was slow to get moving but once it began to pick up speed it was able to start weaving around the mutated rats that were snapping at it. Leo shifted over to the canon controls and took careful aim, waiting patiently while Donny manoeuvred the kart, first backtracking towards the build up of cars and trucks they'd just blasted their way through, then making a squealing turn so that they were facing in the direction Scarlett and Casey had gone only minutes ago. Using the canon crosshairs Leo focussed on the rat closest to the rear of the go kart, launching the missile only when he was sure he would score a direct hit. The rat gave a horrible squeal as the trash ball connected and the animal was sent bouncing away in a tumble of grey fur.

Shifting back over to the drivers seat Leo wished furtively that he had a co pilot helping him to drive this thing but then pushed the thought firmly away, he just had to work with what he had and be glad of it. Slamming the Shellraiser into first gear he rammed his foot on the accelerator and allowed a feral grin to spread over his face when the engine let out a deep, satisfying roar in response. Man he loved this machine. The giant back wheels skidded for a moment on the wet bitumen then caught with a jerk, ramming him back in his seat as it launched forward. He both felt and heard the mutant rats as they got caught under the carriage and flinched a little when he thought about the mess he was going to find under there later...if there was a later.

Within seconds Leo had caught up to the others, he was right behind the much smaller go karts and gaining. For a moment he worried that he was too close but then Donny, who had seen him coming, chose that moment to disengage the interlocking mechanism. Leo saw his brainy brother turn his head to yell something at his passengers then he was pulling the lever that caused the larger go kart to separate into four smaller machines. Immediately the others took control over their own carts and, without any extra weight to carry, they all became significantly faster and easier to manoeuvre. Leo's path cleared as the four small go karts zipped to the side, ducking around his much larger vehicle and weaving along the street like they were in some kind of crazy, apocalyptic Mario Kart game.

Checking his rear view Leo saw that they were once again drawing a crowd of mutant rats in their wake and he breathed a huge sigh of relief he didn't even know he'd been holding onto. It had been a close call but now they were back on track. He spared a thought for where Scarlett and Casey had gone. A flash of disquiet went through him but he pushed it away. No, there was no time to worry about either of them. If he didn't finish this mission then the whole neighbourhood was in jeopardy. He had to trust that Scarlett would follow his order to hide and wait for them to come back and find her. If she had stayed true to her word right now she would be holed up somewhere safe while he and his brothers finished dealing with the Rat Kings minions. If she hadn't...well he'd deal with that later...

Leo was pulled from his thoughts when another light began flashing on the display beside his steering wheel accompanied by a low, rhythmic beeping. "Again?" he muttered to himself in exasperation before looking out ahead through the large windshield. The sensors were correct, another tangle of cars was blocking the street and there was no space big enough for him to squeeze the Shellraiser through. On top of that the entire collection of abandoned vehicles seemed to be slowly catching on fire, small pockets of flame glowing in the night as they crept over flammable rubber, plastic and vinyl. Leo set his mouth in a grim line and scanned the remaining distance between the Shellraiser and the cars. Straight away he spotted the four small go karts as they whizzed around the wreckage and disappeared through to the other side. He waited a few moments to give them time to clear the area then planted his foot on the accelerator again, bracing himself for the impact that jarred his arms and clacked his teeth together.

When he was through Leo eased his foot off the gas just a little to give himself time to assess the situation. The street ahead seemed relatively clear, only a few mutant rats were milling around and they didn't seem overly aggressive. He frowned as he looked them over quickly, it almost seemed as though the mutants were in the middle of searching for something. The rats had lifted their heads toward the new arrivals in response to the noise the Shellraiser made as it smashed through the barrier, but then they had turned away again without going on the attack. Something else had obviously caught their attention and Leo struggled to think what it could be.

He didn't have to wait long to find out the answer. The blue banded turtle blinked in surprise when, from a side ally just ahead, a familiar lanky form came hurtling out of the darkness. At the same time, so close they could almost be described as running _together_ , a mutant rat fled from the exact same spot. The unlikely pair ran side by side for a few steps then abruptly split to go two different ways. Casey made a dive for a nearby mailbox then crouched behind it, while the rat made to run further up the street. Just as the teen vigilante gained cover a third shape exploded from the ally and, in one massive leap, landed in the middle of the street. Leo slammed his foot on the brakes hard, shock covering him from head to toe in one sweep as he realised what he was looking at. Vaguely he noted that the others had done the exact same thing, bringing their karts to grinding halts as they saw what was happening just in front of them.

The creature ahead didn't hesitate for a single second, as soon as her massive black paws hit the road she was bounding again, long tail whipping behind her in counterbalance as she leapt after her prey. The fleeing rat didn't even have time to squeal in fear before she was on it, teeth and claws ripping through fur and flesh like a hot knife through butter. In a matter of moments the rat was broken and bleeding on the street, giving its final twitches.

"Holy shell," Leo heard himself choke out "Scarlett?"

As if she heard his voice Scarlett whirled around fluidly, her large broad head lowering as a snarl exposed blood stained teeth. Her feral amber eyes locked on his and she opened her jaw wide to unleash a deafening roar, Leo flinched as all the windows in the Shellraiser actually rattled in their frames. Ok, so someone was deeply unhappy right now.

Her furious cry startled every other living creature on the street into motion as it bounced back off the surrounding buildings. The remaining rats visibly bristled, answering her roar with hisses of their own as they edged closer together to present a united front against this new enemy. Scarlett gave the Shellraiser one last snarl then turned to face the group of rats. With a bunch of her haunches she was bearing down on them, landing in their midst to scatter them with swipes of her claws. The first rat almost seemed to explode as she caught it around the neck with her jaws then used her powerful back legs to draw her razor sharp claws down its belly. Leo flinched as she released it's limp body and moved onto the next, leaving the first unzipped like a pencil case so that its guts spilled out on the road in a grisly pile.

Leo's eye caught a movement and he turned his head to watch Casey, the vigilante was still crouched low, watching all this unfold from the fragile cover of the mailbox. The frightened teen chanced a look from his hiding place then chose that moment to make a run for it while Scarlett was distracted. He made a bee line for the Shellraiser and Leo leant over to put a hand on the button for the automatic door, ready to open it as soon as he got near enough. Casey fell into the carriage in a tangle of limbs, shaking and gasping as the door whirred shut again. "Are you ok?" Leo turned in his seat to ask, "What the shell is going on out there?" A bang on the side of the Shellraiser caught both their attention and Casey let out a startled cry. Another bang echoed from the roof and Leo realised that the rats chasing them had arrived and were picking up where they left off trying to overturn the large vehicle. The metal of the modified carriage creaked and groaned under the weight of the heavy mutants as they tried to find a way in.

Casey gave the ceiling a frightened look then clawed his way to the front of the Shellraiser, collapsing on the seat next to Leo who was torn between concern for the obviously terrified teen and waiting impatiently for him answer. The guy was white as a sheet and shaking so hard small drops of water were bring flung from his clothes. He ran a trembling hand over his face as he visibly tried to get a hold of himself. "Casey!" Leo repeated, frustration rising in his voice, " _what happened_?".

Instead of answering Casey cowered back in his seat, eyes widening in shock. "Look out!" he yelled as he pointed towards the windshield. Outside on the street Scarlett had already dispatched the remaining three mutants, their lifeless grey bodies were now littering the area in widening pools of blood. She turned her attention on the Shellraiser and Leo felt her glare like a physical force across the distance that separated them. She snarled, gore covered snout wrinkling with the movement. The two males froze, wide eyes following her movements as she began to stalk towards them with quickening steps. When she broke into a lope Casey let out another cry and flung his arm up to shield his face, but instead of attempting to bash her way through the windscreen Scarlett leapt nimbly upwards. Leo leant forward and craned his neck to follow her movement, catching a glimpse of the long expanse of her furry belly followed by her rear haunches then her long tail as she disappeared up onto the Shellraisers roof. Immediately the sounds of a scuffle broke out, high panicked squeals punctuated by the scratching of claws and occasional low growl. There was a heavy thud to their right and both Leo and Casey leaned that way to see that another rat corpse had hit the ground. This one's neck was twisted at a disturbing angle as it lay where it fell, never to rise again.

"She's killing all the rats." Casey's voice was shaky and relieved at the same time. "Man...I told you..." His faltering words were punctuated by yet another squeal and this time the Shellraiser rocked as a curtain of dark red liquid streamed down the left hand side of the windscreen.

"Yes she is." Leo agreed absently. The noises coming from the roof suddenly stopped, leaving Casey and Leo in a silence that seemed to press in against their eardrums like a physical force. They stayed that way, breath bated and eyes turned upward, for long ticking moments until finally Leo made the first move. He slipped from behind the wheel and hit the button that would open the door on the side of the Shellraiser. Casey followed close on his heels and together they stepped out onto the street.

They were greeted at once by April's voice, "Are you guys ok?" the redhead asked as she came into view with Donny in tow. Both of them were still wearing their helmets, faces grim and a little pale.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Casey informed her, looking decidedly green around the gills. "So many rats." April moved to his side and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Where are the others?" Leo ignored Casey and hurried in the direction April had come from which was back towards the ruin of smashed cars. When he got to the rear of the Shellraiser he found Raph and Mikey, they too had left their go karts and were making their way over wearing matching serious expressions.

"Did you see where she went?" Mikey asked at once. "I saw her take out the rats on the Shellraiser but then she disappeared." He twisted his neck to scan the area then pointed, "I think it was this way." Without waiting for an answer Mikey took off in the direction of the burning cars to search for Scarlett.

Leo called his name in surprise, "Mikey, wait! We have to stick together!" When he made to chase after his brother the rest of the group were hot on his heels, within seconds all of them were back at the block in the road and forced to come to a stop when they found that the entire jumble of cars had now well and truly caught alight.

"She must have gone in there!" Mikey said grimly and made as if to move towards it.

Immediately Raph grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him back, "Are you insane? There were _hundreds_ of those things right on our tail."

"I know," Mikey shoved his brother away in frustration, "that's why we have to find Scarlett, she needs our help..."

An inhuman wail of pain rose up and seemed to echo from all around them, drawing everyone's attention and raising goosebumps along their arms. From the billowing smoke a large figure appeared on top of one of the cars, metal groaning under the massive weight that had come to rest upon it. Trendles of grey mist clung and swirled around the animal as it was backlit by the orange flames. When it opened it's mouth to let out another cry they realised it wasn't Scarlett but _another_ mutant rat. This one was the biggest yet and obviously injured, it's grey fur matted with blood around its neck and haunches. It snapped it's jaws in the air, flailing it's head wildly and whining low in it's throat before fixing them with a murderous glare. As the mutant gathered itself to attack the turtles drew their weapons, Casey and April falling back behind them as the brothers formed a protective line.

Before the rat could leap a second figure rose up behind it, flying silently through the smoke like a black shadow. There was a shrill shriek from the giant vermin when it was caught by the scruff then sent in a wild tumble of limbs and fur off the car and onto the ground at the turtles feet. Scarlett came out on top, straddling the massive grey body with all four powerful legs as she kept her jaws clamped around it's neck. It wriggled and squealed to no avail. With a jerk and a snap the rat was still and she let the limp body fall to the bitumen.

* * *

 _I know I know, another cliffhanger. Not as bad as the last one though right? Who knew this would turn into a three part series? (Four part if you include 'Rise of the King' which I certainly do.)_

 _Rats and Men part 3 is coming asap but I have a little April Fools story I want to do first. I'm going to publish it as a separate story to this so if you aren't following me you might miss it. Not farming for follows just giving you a heads up :)_

 _Anyway let me know what you thought. I really had heaps of fun writing it and I found the continuous action a challenge so any feedback is appreciated! xo_


	22. Rats and Men: Part 3

_Here is the final instalment of Rats and Men, I got a bit carried away and smashed it out all in one day. Hope you enjoy :)_

 _Also a shout out to the men and women of Australia and New Zealand who have bravely served and died for their country. Happy ANZAC day, lest we forget._

 _Disclaimer: I only own Scarlett_

* * *

As soon as the body of the mutated rat thumped to the ground at her feet the giant leopard unleashed another thunderous roar. She braced herself against the ground and lowered her head as her jaws opened wide to emit the sound, almost as though she had to counter the incredible volume by crouching and pushing against it. April and Casey let out their own cries as they covered their ears and half turned against the barrage but the turtles faced it full on with grim expressions, Raph and Leo dropping their hands to the hilts of their weapons on instinct.

"Hey! Woah!" Mikey flung both his arms out, one to the side in a motion for his brothers to stand down, and the other towards the enraged leopard. Large fingers spread just inches from her gaping maw, her hot breath swirling over his palm. "It's ok, everyone chill... _Yame_ _Neko_!"

At the sound of his voice Scarlett subsided, rising a little from her threatening crouch yet continuing to tremble with pent up tension, not once taking her eyes off the small group as the muscles in her haunches tensed and flexed. She locked on Casey and her blood stained muzzle rippled with a low snarl, amber gaze not missing the way he and the rest of the group continued to shift back from her slightly.

Below her belly the mutant rat gave a few last small twitches before going still, it's large misshapen head lying at an unnatural angle against the bitumen as blood flowed from it's torn throat. Mikey spared the dead animal a quick glance before moving forward slowly, carefully. Ignoring the low warning grumble in her chest he maintained eye contact with Scarlett as he gently touched the side of her furry cheek then ran his palm carefully up and over her left ear before stoking down her neck. Under his hand her fur jumped and twitched minutely then settled as the snarl resonating from her throat faded away.

"It's ok," Mikey murmured soothingly over and over next to her ear, "it's ok, you're ok." He slung one arm around her neck and released a pent up breath as he felt some of the tension leak from her large body. He pulled her against his side as well as he could considering her size, met his brothers eyes and shared a tense look with them. "What now?"

* * *

"What now?"

It was Mikey's voice, but at the same time it wasn't the tone so familiar to me. Even in my own head it was hard to explain. He sounded sharper, clearer somehow. The pitch of his voice was deeper and richer, but at the same time I could barely understand him. The sounds he made seemed to garble slightly in the time they took to pass through the air and into my ears to be sorted out again by my brain.

One word had been very clear though. _Yame_. That simple utterance had my entire body relaxing before I even processed the command. Then his hand was running over my sensitised fur and I let the soothing touch relax me just a little more as he pressed solidly against my side like an anchor.

The fog of fury had dissipated enough that I could think a little more clearly. I swept my gaze over the others and realised they were all still talking, the sounds they made mixing together into an undecipherable soup in the smoke thick air.

Then I caught sight of Casey and my whole body tensed again. The explosion of pain caused by him striking me had fuelled then fused with the almost uncontrollable rage that had led to my shift. My arm. The deep hot pulse of pain that had started in my shoulder then stuttered along every nerve in my body and fogged my thoughts until I couldn't breathe. I snarled at the memory, I was gonna _kill_ him...

As if he could feel my thoughts his dark brown eyes locked with mine then widened, fear rolling off him in increasing waves that spoke to me more clearly than any of the words these creatures around me were uttering. He took a step back and I followed instinctively, ignoring the figures between us who's voices had risen with what I vaguely recognised as panic. _Casey_. Instead of the name a low cough rolled from my throat.

"Neko!"

There was that name again, _my_ name. I halted and swung my head towards Mikey who was still clinging to my side, his arm had tightened as though he was trying to hold me back and I felt a decidedly human flash of humour when I realised how futile that was when I was in this form.

I'd only met his blue gaze for a second, connecting briefly with the emotions there but not understanding them, when a movement over his right shoulder caught my attention. One of the rats, its filthy scent masked by the acrid smoke in the air which had allowed it to approach undetected. It moved with enough speed that its massive jaws had closed over Mikey's exposed shoulder before I had a chance to move. His cry of pain, sharp and laced with shock, struck a chord deep within me and the others joined in with horrified shouts of their own.

I whirled to face this new threat, knocking the turtle out of the way as I did so and sending him sprawling behind me. Placing my body in front of his I roared in fury when the scent of his blood reached my nose. The rat hissed in return, snout painted red with it, and an answering chorus of cries rose from his vermin brothers who'd gathered behind him. Their numbers were still many.

I met the creatures show of bravery with a swipe of my claws and it's defiant hiss abruptly became an almost doglike yelp of pain as the side of its face opened up to show white bone.

Back behind me the human voices were calling out loudly and I had no clue if they were yelling at me or each other but I didn't spare a single moment trying to understand the jumble of barely recognisable words. Instead I focussed on the rats before me, leaping at them and lashing out with everything I had to drive them back. More and more emerged from the smoke, every time I cut one down another immediately rose in its place while still more closed in from the sides. The human voices faded a little as I left them to chase after the huge vermin. Smoke fully enveloped me now and I could only make out the mutants amongst the vague outlines of abandoned cars.

I had no idea how much time passed before I heard the familiar sound of motors flaring to life, but somewhere underneath the rage and bloodlust that fuelled my fight a worm of relief wound its way through my chest. They were leaving...

* * *

"We can't just leave!" Mikey burst out angrily, "Scarlett..." He cut off with a grunt when Donny tightened the bandage on his shoulder, a wince tightened his brow slightly but otherwise he gave no indication that the fist sized wound was troubling him. He'd fought every step of the way as his brothers had picked him up off the bitumen and dragged him into the Shellraiser but in the end he hadn't been able to successfully follow Scarlett into the smoke. Now he settled for seething as they rocketed their way along the abandoned streets away from her.

"Scarlett is the best chance we have right now at holding the rats back." Leo said forcefully from the front of the Shellraiser, his hard tone not quite masking his own anxiety. "We have to find the Rat King and put an end to this _now_." He spared a quick glance over his shoulder, face set into grim lines of leadership. "Raph, call Master Splinter and tell him its much worse than we thought. We need him."

"On it." Raph replied even as he punched in the code to their father's direct line. His gaze trailed for a moment to his little brother who was glowering as he rotated his shoulder to check his range of movement beneath the bandage, but the red banded turtle offered no words of comfort. The kid was right even while he was wrong, Scarlett was their best chance at giving them the cover they needed to get to the boss fight. The entire city was at stake, who knew how many lives had already been lost? It was going to take all four of them plus their father to take the Rat King down, but leaving Scarlett to face his minions alone went against every fibre of Raph's being. He ground his teeth while he listened to the ring tone, willing his sensei to pick up...

"Scarlett will be ok," It ended up being April who murmured the empty words into the silence of the Shellraiser, "she's tough. She'll be alright." The last word trembled, emerging as a question rather than the statement she'd intended. Donny wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders but no one answered, only when this was over would they really know for sure.

* * *

Minutes ticked by in a haze of fur, flesh and blood. The passage of time measured only by the rising number of dead bodies as I systematically hunted down every single mutated rat that plagued the city and rent at them with claw and fang. My ears rang with their cries, angry pain filled screeches reverberating through me and giving me a perverse sense of satisfaction. I revelled in each death.

Sometimes instead of grey fur and flashing teeth my vision was filled with the form of a human, cringing before me with an arm raised to ward me off. _Gibbering_ with terror. Their stench of fear was similar to the mutants but each time I managed to stay my hand, fighting back the urge to rip them to shreds along with all the other creatures. Everything, I wanted to kill _everything_.

The flow of mutant rats ran dry, they were no longer coming to me in willing droves so I switched modes. Now _I_ was hunting _them_. The streets were my territory as I searched them out relentlessly. Unearthing them from dark alleys and prying them from shopfronts where they cowered. Now that I was away from the billowing smoke of the burning cars I could trace their scent on the crisp night air. There was no hiding from me for any of the mutant creatures stupid enough to remain above ground.

When I was satisfied that the streets were clear I turned my attention to the New York roof tops. Up there, leaping from building to building easily, I only found one or two more who had tried to escape death, crouching pathetically under water towers as if the darkness could protect them. My lips curled back in a sneer, I _am_ the darkness.

An age later I paused atop an awning, finally allowing myself to take a break from my blood splattered search as it became more and more fruitless. Initially fuelled by intense rage, the red fog that had shrouded my mind had slowly dissipated over time and was now gone completely. As the flow of mutant rats had thinned so had my anger and drive. My heart, which had been pounding a furious rhythm, slowed along with my breathing. Aches began to settle over my body and I felt a trembling start up deep within the muscles of my shoulders and haunches.

I dropped to my belly and wrapped my tail up and around myself so that the tip crossed my front paws. A yawn cracked my jaw open before I even realised it was coming and I shook my head sharply in an effort to jolt myself awake a little more. The idea of falling asleep here was laughable yet that's exactly what I felt like doing. Home. I needed to head back to the lair.

Before I made a move to get up I strained my ears one last time to do a sweep of the city. When all that came back to me was the rise and fall of sirens I finally slipped from my perch and began making my way back to the sewers.

* * *

Casey lifted his bike with a heave and threw it unceremoniously into the Shellraiser then trudged back to collect Scarlett's skateboard from where he'd spotted it lying upside down in the gutter. The board was in much better shape than his bike on account of having been abandoned to the side of the street rather than smack bang in the middle directly in the path of every firetruck and police car that had come this way in the last two hours.

 _Typical_ thought Casey sourly, _exactly how I'd expect this shit show of a day to end_. Then he caught himself with a grimace. They still hadn't found the owner of said skateboard so it probably wasn't good form to be thinking ill thoughts or wallowing in self pity. Even if he was going to have to build his poor baby back up from scratch...

"Any sign of her?" Leo asked as Casey tossed Scarlett's jet board in after his bike. The teen shook his shaggy head wordlessly then turned back to continue collecting the abandoned gear. They needed to do this quickly while the streets were still quiet and reeling from the shock of the mutant rat plague. By the time the sun rose in an hour or so they should be long gone along with any trace they'd been here fighting the battle in the first place.

He'd just finished connecting the first two go karts back together when Mikey trudged past holding an armful of gear with his good arm, bandage flashing white in the darkness on his opposite shoulder. The turtle's face was unnaturally grim and Casey saw that he was clutching Scarlett's shoes and ragged collection of shredded clothing which meant he'd found their former hiding place. He paused to shudder at the memory of when Scarlett had removed those items and the mutation that'd followed. Never in his life had he been so sure he was about to die.

For a moment Casey wondered what Scarlett was going to do to him when they found her again... _if_ they found her again...but suppressed the thought and focussed on collecting and attaching the third go kart instead. The memory of how terrified he'd been was fading but still strong enough to make him press his lips together uncomfortably. Slapping Scarlett like that had been a mistake fuelled by fear, but surely she'd let it go considering that it'd had the desired effect?

He continued mulling over the events that had played out a few hours earlier as he worked to restore the go karts so they could drive them back to the lair. After Scarlett had disappeared into the smoke to fight the mutant rats the rest of them had hustled to meet with Splinter and use his connection to the Rat Kind to find the hidden lab in the sewers. Turns out the freak had been experimenting with combined human and rat mutation. On the heels of this discovery the fight had then taken on a whole new level of difficulty as they struggled against the giant rats and their blind dictator who's psychic control over Master Splinter waxed and waned unpredictably. Half the time the turtle brothers had gotten caught up battling their own father while Casey and April rallied to fight off the mutant rats that hovered at the fringes of the scuffle, waiting for a weak moment to pounce.

When Splinter had finally managed to break the mental hold of the Rat King and end the struggle once and for all, the small group of victors had been left with the arduous yet urgent task of freeing the human prisoners and killing off the last of the mutated freaks that roamed around aimlessly, lost without the connection to their master to guide them. Now all that was left was collecting their gear and finding their missing team mate...

"C'mon Jones, lets get those things moving."

Mikey was back, sounding more like his brother Raph as he worked one handed to help secure the go karts together. Casey could feel the impatience radiating off him and knew the orange banded turtle was itching to continue with the search for Scarlett now that they'd determined that there was no sign of her anywhere around here.

Casey hopped into the drivers seat and was just securing a helmet onto his head in preparation to drive the tactical vehicle back to the lair when Leo shouted from the Shellraiser. "You guys done? Raph just called, Scarlett's back at the lair. He says she's ok."

Without another word Mikey hustled back to his brother, climbing into the larger vehicle and leaving Casey to follow them as they peeled rubber for home.

* * *

By the time I navigated my way through the sewers and made it back to the lair I barely had enough energy to jump the turnstiles. My paws hit the concrete floor and I stumbled heavily as I landed. The lounge pit seemed excessively bright after the darkness of the tunnels and I squinted against the glare.

"Scarlett, thank god you're ok." I blinked at Donny who'd appeared in front of me. He turned his head to call "Raph, call the others and let them know" then his attention was back on me. With sure hands he ran his palms over my side and I let him, too tired to stop him beyond emitting a low growl which he promptly ignored. I flinched as he brushed against a sore spot near my shoulder but didn't push it, I needed all my focus just to make out what was being said and I didn't have the energy to pull away.

"She stinks." Raph stood a good distance away, wrinkling his snout as he pressed a t-phone to his ear. I could hear the faint buzz of it ringing as he tried to connect with the others.

"You would too if you were covered in this much blood and guts," Donny snapped back distractedly "her fur is completely matted with it, half of it has already dried. It's hard to see but most of it doesn't seem to be hers. Hmmmm, actually she does have a few injuries, damn it it's too hard to see..." He gripped my head between his hands and spoke directly into my face. "Scarlett, I know you're tired but we have to get you cleaned up. You have to shift then shower so I can see how bad these lacerations are. Can you do that for me?"

The only response I could give him was another of those weird low coughs but he must have taken the noise as an agreement because next thing I knew I was being guided towards the bathroom. I followed his prompting with exhaustion dragging at my steps. An eternity seemed to pass before I was within the dim coolness of the bathroom.

I stood there, paws cooling slowly against the cold tiles and watching Donny through hooded eyes. He stepped to the shower, cranking the hot water on and holding a hand under the spray until he was happy with the temperature. Then he crossed to retrieve a pile of towels from the shelves in the corner and set them on the closed toilet seat before turning back to me. "Shift," he ordered simply "I'll be right outside if you need me."

When the door clicked shut behind him I closed my eyes and focussed inward. I was so tired all I wanted to do was sleep for a year. I fought the urge to sink to the floor and instead began the painful process of changing back to my human form. The familiar crunch and snap of shifting bone echoed loudly around the small room but thankfully the process was short lived and it was only a handful of minutes that passed before I was me again. I remained where I was for a moment, knees pressed to the cold tile, head lowered and arms wrapped around my stomach which was aching slightly.

"You ok Scar?"

Donny's voice prompted my head to lift. "Yeah." I croaked, "I'm..."

My words cut off when a hard spasm clenched my stomach and I groaned, forcing myself to get to my feet as the unpleasant feeling passed. Looking down at myself I grimaced in disgust. I was drenched in blood, most of it dried but some still glistening wetly in the light cast by the bare bulb above me. I lifted an arm, holding it to my face to get a closer look, and shuddered at the thick sticky coating. Gross.

Another cramp gripped my guts and I let out an involuntary cry as my hands flew to my mid section. Under my fingers my belly was hard and swollen. I focussed on it and gasped when I saw how far it was distended, skin stretched tightly over the bulge. _What the hell_? Nausea rolled through me and my stomach turned sickeningly. Oh god, I was gonna...

"Scarlett?"

I heard the alarm in Donny's voice and dimly realised I only had a second before he barged his way back in here. I groped for a towel to cover myself, only making it one step towards the stack before my stomach gave an almighty heave and emptied its contents over the floor. I could hear myself making desperate retching sounds as I gripped the lid of the toilet for balance, doubled over in pain as I convulsed.

As predicted the door flew open, banging hard against the wall as Donny once again filled the small space. With shaky hands I managed to pull the top towel from the pile and hold it in front of me, the rest sliding from their perch and falling into the mess on the floor with a wet _plop_. The sound caused my stomach to clench again and I clutched the towel like a life line as I spewed once more.

"Sweet jesus."

Donny's hands gripped my shoulders to prop me up and I turned my head, last thing I wanted to do was get any on him. The stuff splattered all over the floor was red and lumpy, speckled with clumps of grey fur and bits of bone. And, oh god, there was so much of it. I squeezed my eyes shut but the grisly image stayed with me, burnt into my brain and resulting in yet another inevitable heave.

I desperately fought for breath as the convulsions died away and gave me a little relief, "Rat guts," I gasped in disgust as I blindly clung to Donny's arm with one hand, the other still holding up the towel, "I ate...I ate..." tears squeezed themselves from under my eyelids, I could feel them tracking through the caked blood on my cheeks.

"Shhhh, it's ok. I think you've gotten rid of it now." His voice was soothing and steady as he held me up. "C'mon." He guided me towards the shower, supporting me as I stepped under the spray, towel and all, then pulling the curtain closed to give me some much needed privacy.

I slid to the floor, shoulders heaving with sobs as the water beat down on me. I stayed that way for an eternity, trying to muffle my crying against my knees while I listened to my brainy turtle clean up the unmentionable mess I'd created. Dried blood softened then fell away from my skin, mixing with the water to swirl down the drain as my body was cleansed and my mind remembered...

* * *

Half an hour later I had dragged myself out of the shower, dressed myself in a clean pair of jeans and my favourite oversized grey sweater, then sat myself on the bench in the lounge pit. Wet hair loose around my shoulders and a bucket within reach next to me 'just in case'. I'd switched the t.v. on automatically but then pretty much stared at it without seeing anything. Instead my thoughts remained inward turned. I pulled my knees to my chest and gnawed on the sleeve of my shirt as the images and sounds flickered through my head.

It all seemed like a bad dream. Had I really done all of that? Killed all those rats. My head was stuffed full of memories involving furry dead bodies. And the rage I'd felt, how I'd actually enjoyed ripping those animals apart. I remembered the feeling of warm blood splashing into my mouth and gagged a little. When I swallowed it almost seemed like it was still trickling down my throat.

"Hey."

I looked up into Donny's kind brown eyes and forced myself to smile back. "Hi Donny, sorry again about the bathroom thing."

He rolled his eyes at me and shook his head, "You already said that," he chided gently, "and I told you no sweat. Besides, not the first time I've mopped up your vomit." He chuckled before sobering a little and adding, "The last time there wasn't quite as much, and it wasn't quite as..."

"Red and chunky?" I supplied helpfully. He started to nod then got a look at me and flinched, I must have gone an even paler shade of white at the reminder of my insanely gross stomach contents.

"I'm going to go and get you something to eat." He said firmly as he started to walk away. "Your blood sugar levels must be at rock bottom."

"Uh," I started to protest weakly then gave up, but I really wasn't sure how I was going to be able to eat anything. My stomach turned even at the thought of it. Oh well, I'd deal with it when he came back.

My eyes glazed sightlessly again as silence fell over the lair once more. No one was around. Splinter of course had disappeared into his room to meditate way before I'd arrived home. I hadn't seen April either, she'd had to escort her friend Irma back to the surface. Apparently this other girl was one of the humans the Rat King had kidnapped to experiment on.

Mikey was who I was really worried about. Donny had assured me that his little brother was ok after his rat bite and that he, Leo and Casey were out collecting the go karts from where they'd had to abandon them street side. Raph was waiting for them in Donny's lab, ready to help do a maintenance check on the vehicles once they got back. I think the red banded turtle had fled at the first sound of retching from me and hadn't been brave enough to re emerge just yet. He hated regular vomit let alone projectile blood vomit...

My eyes must have slid closed because the next thing I knew Mikey's voice was jerking me out of a light sleep touched by the faint smell of smoke. I'd dozed off sitting upright.

"Scarlett?" When I looked over he was sitting next to me, concern pinching his brow.

I was so glad to see him and be able to check for myself that he was ok that tears stung my eyes. I rubbed at my face with one hand, blinking back the stupid moisture and working my mouth into what I hoped was a reassuring smile rather than just a tired grimace.

"Hey, hows your shoulder?" I asked before he could open his mouth again. When he frowned in confusion I motioned to the shoulder in question. "You know, the one that looked so delicious a rat decided to have a nibble on it." I joked weakly.

Mikey glanced at the bandage there as though he'd forgotten all about it, "Oh, yeah. Hurts a bit I guess." He pinned me with one of his 'serious Mikey' looks and I shrunk back a little under its weight. "What about you, are you ok? Donny said you were sick."

I lifted my chin a little, jaw setting into a stubborn line. "I'm fine," I huffed "I just ingested a bit too much rat, that's all."

He cocked an eye ridge at me and I shrugged and looked away, "It was amazingly gross," I admitted reluctantly, "and I am pretty tired now." I slid him a defiant look from the corner of my eye, chin still cocked, "But I kicked butt, you guys would have been so screwed without me."

"True." Mikey slid an arm around my shoulders and pulled me into his side. I went willingly, letting my head rest against his uninjured shoulder with a tired sigh. A few moments passed then his voice rumbled under my ear, "I was worried about you. I went back to look for you but I only found your shoes and..."

"My board?" I lifted my head to look at him hopefully and he laughed.

"Yeah, I found both our boards." He assured me, "Got your shoes and phone too, good idea taking them off before you shifted. The rest of your clothes didn't do to well though."

"Eh," I shrugged, "I'm kinda getting used to that." I smiled slightly as I added, "And for the record? I was worried about you too."

Suddenly the smell of toast assaulted my nose and I grimaced as my stomach rolled in response. Looking away from Mikey I saw that Donny was striding towards us from the kitchen holding a tray. I realised with a sinking feeling that this tray held a lot of food. Pungent food. I pulled away from Mikey and covered my mouth, "Ugh" I groaned from behind it.

"Just what the doctor ordered." Donny declared as he sat the tray down next to me. I gave it one glance before scrabbling past Mikey in an attempt to reach the bucket. Thankfully this time I managed to catch the contents of my stomach before they hit the floor and I felt relieved as a large hand began to rub soothing circles on my back.

After a moment I sat back, wiping at my mouth with the back of my hand. "Sorry." I said weakly, sweat popping out on my brow in the aftermath.

"Yep, you were right about one thing." Mikey commented in a dry voice, "That's probably the most amazingly gross vomit I've ever seen, nice job."

"Shut up."

* * *

It was getting painfully late but I couldn't let myself fall asleep. Above ground the sun had well and truly risen on a new day and I wondered how many people up there were like me. Unable to close their eyes because the events of the night kept replaying themselves as if on a loop.

I shivered a little and pulled my blanket higher up around my shoulders. Next to me Mikey was out to it, his head resting heavily on my lap as he snored. When I'd refused to go to bed he'd stayed with me, insisting that he wasn't tired either then promptly passing out with his mouth wide open barely five minutes into the first episode of Daredevil. By the end of that episode he'd kinda slid sideways into my lap and I didn't mind in the least, his weight was a much needed comfort.

I'd gotten squeemish during that one episode of Daredevil and switched to Downton Abby instead where there was far less blood but also far less action of any sort to make staying awake easier. I was helped along with this struggle by my stomach though, it was clenching in pain again but this time I knew it was from hunger rather than indigestible gore. How quickly it had forgotten the trauma it'd suffered...

The others had retreated to bed hours ago, apparently tonights activities weren't enough to keep them from sleep, they were used to bizarre battles with creepy mutants. When my ears caught the sound of a foot scuffing over concrete I glanced up sharply. "Master Splinter." I said in surprise when I saw the tall rat standing at the entrance to the kitchen, backlit by the frail blue light emitted by the microwave's clock. My heart began to pound a furious rhythm against my breast bone and I realised with a start that I was afraid.

It must have shown on my face because he hesitated a second before continuing forward, walking smoothly towards me with a steaming mug held between his paws. I watched him approach warily, unable to help the unease that crept through me as his scent grew stronger in my nose. By the time he towered over me, eyes reflecting glassily in the low light, my breath was short and I swallowed with relief when he sat down.

"This is for you." He said in his deep, clam voice and I took the offered mug automatically, careful not to spill any of the hot liquid on Mikey who still slept soundly with his head nestled on the blankets bunched in my lap.

I lowered my nose to the cup and inhaled, pleasantly surprised when the rich aroma of the tea didn't cause my stomach to roll. In fact it calmed a little. "Thanks." I murmured.

"Fennel tea," Splinter gave me a small smile as I tried a sip, "it will help to calm your stomach. I also added some barley to help you sleep, I hope you do not mind the presumption."

"Uh, no." I replied awkwardly, "That's cool. I guess I should try to catch some z's, it's just that.." I trailed off, taking another sip of the tea to cover my nerves.

"I understand," Splinter assured me quietly, "you faced a large challenge today. One I myself was reluctant to face. There are bound to be repercussions."

His tone softened, turned strangely sad as he added. "I wanted to take this opportunity to talk to you Scarlett, apologise for my actions yesterday. I am ashamed to have struck both you and Michelangelo," he dropped his eyes to his son for a moment before raising them back to me and I was speechless at the sorrow I saw there, "I deeply regret any pain I caused you."

"Hey," I blurted out, "no, it's not even a thing Master Splinter. Please don't apologise. You were under mind control from that Rat King ass...um, bad guy. I know you'd never do anything like that on purpose. And besides," I added as a wry grin tugged at the corner of my mouth, "if anyone here understands what it's like to be forced to do shitty things it's me. Mind control _sucks_."

"It does indeed." Splinter acknowledged with a slight incline of his head, thankfully ignoring my slip up. "You are kind to forgive so quickly." Again his gaze dropped to his sleeping son and he murmured, "I also want to thank you for your efforts today. Leonardo told me of your bravery, without you I fear many more people would have lost their lives."

A furious blush was staining my cheeks now, I huffed a little, took a sip of tea and tried not to fidget. "It's no big deal." I muttered finally.

"Hardly." Master Splinter disagreed mildly then changed the topic by motioning to Mikey with one hand. "Would you like some assistance?"

I glanced into my cup and my eyebrows rose in surprise when I saw I'd drained the entire mug. A jaw cracking yawn chose that moment to make my eyes water and I was swamped with the feeling that I could lie down and sleep for a million years. I nodded wordlessly, placing the empty cup to one side while Splinter gently slid his hands under Michelangelo and lifted his weight from me with an ease that belied the combimed weight of muscle and shell. The turtle muttered sleepily and I was pretty sure I caught the words "five more minutes dad" as his sensei half carried him towards his bedroom.

"Goodnight Master Splinter." I mumbled as I passed by them at Mikey's door and continued to my own room.

"Goodnight child," came his reply, "sleep well."

 _I really think I will_ I thought to myself, my last coherent thought as I collapsed face down on my bed, only just managing to pull the covers over myself before I was out like a light.

* * *

 _Ahhhhhh, that felt good. I really **really** enjoyed writing that. The culmination of a butt load of daydreaming and planning with a heck of a lot of music to inspire me :) What did you guys think?_


	23. Bark and Bite

_Thank you so much everyone for the fabulous comments, PM's, faves and follows for my last chapter. I can't even tell you how much it means to me! You are all awesome xo_

 _I had an plan in my head as to what was going to happen in the aftermath of Rats and Men but it changed slightly when I had a different idea and...well...it ran away with me._

 _I hope you like it :)_

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing_

* * *

The sudden rap of knuckles on wood startled Francisco, causing him to look up from his screen so quickly his neck cracked audibly. He winced and rubbed at it, _too many late nights in front of the computer_ he thought ruefully as he shot Andrea a distracted smile.

"Sorry, I thought you heard me coming." She hovered in the doorway of his office with an apologetic look, "Just letting you know I've finished up now. I fed and watered all the animals, that cute little pug shouldn't wake from his anaesthetic for a few hours yet and the kitten with the broken leg is already asleep. All of them will be fine until morning." She adjusted her handbag on her shoulder as she spoke, one hand grasping her cell as though she was expecting a call.

"Great, thanks." He cast a glance at his wrist watch, eyebrows rising in surprise when he saw it was well after eight. The practice had closed its doors nearly two hours ago but he'd been so caught up with paperwork he'd barely heard his colleagues call their goodbyes as they'd left. Now he and Andrea were the last left and, judging by the way she was fidgeting, the girl was keen to get going.

 _Must be Friday night_ Francisco mused briefly _she's wearing that red lipstick again._

"You head on home," he said kindly before turning back to his desk, "I'm only on call for another few hours then I'll be gone too."

"Goodnight." Andrea was already halfway out of the building, her voice echoing back to him from the long white hallway that lead to the reception desk along with the _click click_ of her high heels. He smiled to himself and shook his head as the sound of the front doors closing was followed by empty silence, it was definitely Friday night.

Blinking tiredly he reached for his cup of coffee, taking a sip as he read over the last few lines he'd typed before being pulled from his work but then spluttering in surprise when the bitterly cold fluid hit his taste buds. "Nasty" he muttered to himself before pushing his chair back and rising to his feet, lower spine aching from sitting in the one position for so long after a day of bending over examination tables and wrangling other people's wriggly pets. For a second he envied Andrea, wishing that he was twenty again and heading out for a night on the town with friends. But then the thought passed and he was shuffling towards the kitchenette to make himself a fresh pot of coffee.

The surgery was so quiet that the sound of the front door closing was clear as a bell, the familiar _whoosh thud_ causing him to pause, dirty mug clenched in his hand and head cocked to the side in curiosity.

"Hello?" He called as he placed the mug on the counter and stepped towards the hallway, "Andrea?" Maybe she'd forgotten something?

There was no answer. He listened a little harder and frowned. The surgery was back to being silent, even the animals were quiet as mice as they recovered from their various injuries and illnesses in their cages. He'd definitely heard the front door, of that he was certain. Maybe Andrea hadn't locked the front door properly behind her in her rush to leave and now the wind had caught it?

With a sigh he left the kitchenette and made his way towards the reception desk, barely glancing into the darkened exam rooms and offices on his way past. Countless nights alone in this building as the on-call vet had cured him of any jitters that came from random bumps in the night so it wasn't until he made it to the front foyer that he felt his first twinge of unease.

Someone was standing in front of the large pin board that took up the entire top half of one of the waiting room walls. Whoever they were they seemed to be engrossed is reading the vast array of pamphlets and posters that were stuck there, back pointed towards him so he couldn't see their face. He glanced from the figure to the front door and back again, a grimace of mild annoyance crossing his features for just a second. Yep, Andrea left the door unlocked.

"Excuse me...uh..." He honestly couldn't tell if this person was male or female, all he could make out right now was that they were wearing purple shoes, dark jeans and a grey sweater with the hood drawn up. A black backpack was slung over one shoulder so that the empty strap dangled loosely.

He cleared his throat and started again. "I'm very sorry but we are closed right now, is there something I can help you with?"

For a long moment the figure didn't react to the sound of his voice and he felt the worm of unease grow a little stronger. _Stop it_ he admonished himself sternly as he looked over this persons slight figure. _No need for dramatics...although...this is New York..._

"You the vet?" A girls voice. He let out a silent huff of relief, another wry smile aimed at himself twisting his lips. A _young_ girl, silly to be worried.

"Yes I am," he replied kindly, "but our practice is closed at the moment. We are only taking emergency calls so if there's anything you need you'll have to..."

As he spoke she turned and the words dried up in his throat. Beneath the grey hood that hid her hair the lower half of her face was covered with some kind of black cloth, obscuring her mouth and nose. Above the dark fabric her intense eyes caught and held his, an unusual hazel colour that practically glowed with a fierce inner light. _Amber_ he thought to himself absently _like a cat_. Her dark brows pinched together with something like anger as he gaped at her but it was hard to tell with most of her face hidden. _Hopefully not anger_ he thought with a mild panic, completely taken aback by the menace that rolled off her.

"You're gonna help me." The girl said flatly from behind her mask and Fransisco heard the _or else_ very clearly in her voice. Her fists were tight by her sides, he could see the skin stretching white over her knuckles. Tension vibrated off her as she stalked forward a few steps and it wasn't until his hips bumped against the reception desk that he realised he had shrunk back from her.

"Ok, just take it easy." He kept his voice as steady as he could, holding his hands up in a placating gesture and maintaining eye contact as she stopped just outside of arms reach. She was short enough that she had to crane her neck to look up at him and with a flash he realised how ridiculous this would look to an outsider. That a teenage girl, no older than sixteen surely, had him literally backed into a corner with no more than a mask, a glower and two clenched fists.

Nevertheless he maintained the soothing voice as he asked, "What do you need help with?" then hesitated before adding, "We don't keep any money on the premises."

At the mention of cash her eyes flashed and she spat "I'm not interested in money you asshole," she jabbed a finger at him and he felt his eyebrows rise, _asshole_? "I'm here cause my turtle is sick."

"Turtle?" he replied dumbly, "Your turtle is sick?" Fransisco couldn't help the note of disbelief that crept into his voice and with it the unease that'd previously had him retreating from her faded away a little. This whole situation was starting to feel like a crazy dream. He shook his head, raising a hand to point towards the front door, "I'm really sorry but you need to leave..."

"NO," her voice rose sharply, "you're gonna help me _now_." She leant forward into his space and he bristled at her closeness.

"Look," he snapped, patience running thin, "leave now or I call the police. In fact," he turned to the reception desk and reached for the phone there, lifting the handset from its cradle and hovering a finger over the buttons "maybe I'll just call them anyway." That should send her running for the door, punk kid. Call _me_ an asshole...

 **Crunch**

The phone went dead, dial tone cut off cold. Some kind of giant metal salad fork with a red handle had pierced it with a direct hit, pinning it to the desktop as sparks flew from its ruined circuitry. He gaped at it in shock, unable to comprehend what had just happened.

The cold kiss of steel against his throat brought his attention back to the girl. Another of the bizarre looking weapons was now being pressed tip first against his adams apple. He saw though a haze of renewed fear that it had three prongs, the middle longer than the outer two, and thought it looked vaguely familiar. _Sai_. The word came to him and he swallowed, yep, that was it.

The girl was gripping the handle of the oversized weapon with a small but steady hand, amber eyes cold as she met his. "You are going to help me now." She repeated, enunciating each word with frosty calm. He nodded slowly and she withdraw slightly, just enough that he could breathe again but still close enough that a short lunge would surely end his life. He gripped the counter either side of his hips and sweated.

"Ok...ok, alright, just relax. Tell me what's wrong and I'll do my best to help." He was back to talking calmly, or at least trying to anyway. It was much harder to sound soothing now than it had been just a minute ago.

The girl continued to glare at him, making sure he was fully in his place before finally saying, "My turtle, he got bit by a rat a week ago and now he's sick. I need antibiotics for him, something called Baytril that only vets can prescribe."

Fransisco thought quickly, "Sure, yeah, we stock Baytril." He said, "I can get it for you but first you should tell me bit more about your pet, what kind of turtle is he?"

Her brow lowered again above her mask, "Doesn't matter, just give me the Baytrill" she demanded hotly. "I don't have all night."

"I really need more information," he insisted, "giving him the wrong dosage could just make him even sicker. If you tell me what kind of turtle he is I can..."

She cut him off with a snarl, moving forward so that the sai touched the skin on his neck once more. He cursed himself for an idiot and shrunk back but she followed him as she hissed, "He's big alright? A really gigantically huge green turtle whose been vomiting for two days straight and if he doesn't get this medicine I'm pretty sure he's gonna _die_. I don't have time for your stupid questions so how about you shut your mouth and we can go back to wherever the hell you keep your Baytril because you're gonna give me the _whole. fucking. lot... **ok**_?"

By the time she finished her softly menacing rant delivered through what he imagined were bared and gritted teeth Fransisco felt like he was under an intense heat lamp, a bead of sweat work its way down his temple as he wisely shut his mouth and nodded wordlessly.

A second passed before she withdrew again, her shoulders relaxing slightly. Her eyes flickered as they dropped to the side briefly. She inhaled deeply, mask bowing inward a little with the pressure of her breath. "Let's just do this so I can leave." She muttered, stepping back and motioned once with her sai, indicating that he should lead the way towards the storage room in back.

Francisco stared at the tip of the weapon as it waved in the air. He willed his legs to move, told his hands to release their death grip on the counter top, but neither limbs responded. _I'm actually frozen with fear_ he realised with dull horror. _What if I get back there and she stabs me?_ Panic was building in his chest, his knees turning to jelly as his vision started to blur. _What if she stabs me here? Andrea's going to find me in the morning in a pool of blood, oh god..._

A strong hand gripped his arm and shook him roughly. He looked down and winced at the sight of her small fingers fisted in the long sleeve of his shirt. She was pinching his skin along with the fabric. "Hey mister, get your shit together." She said in his face, "I won't hurt you as long as..."

A blast of chilly air carrying the first touches of spring washed over his heated skin and he wrenched his eyes from her, head turning towards the front door as it swung on its hinges with its familiar _woosh_. Hope flared in his chest, the door was still unlocked. Someone had looked through the windows of his practice, seen that he needed help and decided to come to his rescue...

The hope stuttered in his chest, flickering uncertainly when he saw it was another teenager. This one was tall and lanky, wearing paint splattered jeans and a dark vest over a grey top. He had black hair held back with a rolled up bandana and collection of sports equipment strapped to his back that peeked over his left shoulder. Pushed back on top of his head was what looked like a hockey mask but the kid sure didn't look like he'd just come from practice, he looked like he was out to bust heads.

The new arrivals dark eyes narrowed as they took in the scene, mouth setting into a hard line as he looked first at Fransisco who was still pinned against the counter, then at the girl who'd gone visibly rigid with tension. The collection of hockey sticks on his back rattled as he stepped into the foyer and let the door swing shut behind him with an ominous _whoosh, thud_.

"What the hell are you doin Scarlett?" His voice was low and incredulous as he nailed the girl with a hard glare.

"Fuck off Casey," the girl said warningly. She flicked her gaze back to Fransisco and he held his breath as the sai wavered near his adams apple. _Scarlett_ , he thought to himself. _Her name's Scarlett._

The other kid, Casey, ignored her warning and came closer, "Doing what? Holding up a vet for christ's sake?" He paused, eyes widening as he saw the weapon she was holding, "You've got Raph's sai? Are you _crazy_? I can't believe you would even _think_ about touchin those."

"I said _fuck off_." Scarlett swept the sai away from Fransisco and pointed it at the other teen. "Turn around and walk away or so help me I'm gonna tear you a new one."

Far from being intimidated the kid called Casey actually scoffed at her threat, large hands flexing by his sides as he said, "No way, I'm taking you back to the guys right now before you do something even stupider than...whatever it is you're doin right now which, I gotta tell ya, looks pretty freakin stupid."

"Like hell you are," Scarlett shot straight back, taking a step towards the much taller teen, "I haven't gotten what I came for yet. You lay one finger on me and I'll snap it off and shove it up your ass!" She took another step and Fransisco could have sworn a low rumbling growl started up just beyond the edges of his hearing, it made the skin on his arms ripple uncomfortably.

Scarlett's voice roughened as she continued threateningly, "This isn't like the other week Casey. I'm not injured or distracted. I _will_ beat the shit outta you if you touch me. Back off and let me get what I came here for."

At her venomous words the taller teen flinched a little and something like guilt crossed his features, but then he squared his shoulders, glaring back down at the girl who was now practically snarling up into his face. "C'mon," he snapped, "enough of this. We're leaving. Whatever's going on you can explain on the way back to the lair." He reached out to grab at her arm, which was exactly when all hell broke loose.

As soon as his fingers closed around her limb she let out a hiss of fury and lashed out, the hand not holding the sai clenching into a fist that drove itself into the boys stomach and audibly plowed the wind from him. Fransisco gave a sympathetic wince as Casey doubled over with a pained _oof,_ then grimaced again when she grabbed the back of his head and pulled his face the rest of the way down to meet her raised knee with a solid **_crunch_**.

" _Fuck_!" Casey straightened and stumbled backwards, blood pouring from his nose in twin streamers that smeared across his upper lip when he clutched at his face. He held a hand out and stared disbelievingly at the red coating his fingers. "God damn it Scarlett!" With a growl he lunged forward again to try and grab her but this time she stepped to the side, kicking at his feet so he tumbled to the ground. His head bounced off the lino with a sickening _thud_.

As soon as the teens belly touched the floor she was on him, straddling his hips and smashing her weight down onto his lower back. That alone wouldn't have been nearly enough to keep him pinned, but the way she snatched his arm and reefed it up so that his hand was twisted between his shoulder blades did the trick. Casey grunted in pain as he stilled, his head was turned towards Fransisco so he could see the lanky teens teeth gritting as she pulled his arm a little higher. A noticeable lump was coming up on his forehead and he looked decidedly dazed.

"I told you not to touch me you dipshit," she leaned down to snarl in his ear, then she leant back, one hand keeping his arm twisted behind his back as the other raised the sai high over her head.

" _No_!" Fransisco cried out in horror as she brought it down towards the youths unprotected back, his hand flew up to cover his mouth as a dull _clang_ echoed off the white walls of the waiting room.

Time seemed to slow to a crawl, sound muffled in his ears and he couldn't feel his limbs. _She killed him_ he thought, shock causing the words to repeat on a loop in his head. _She killed him she killed him she killed him._

"C'mon." Again her hand pulled at his arm. Time and his senses sluggishly came back online and he found himself being dragged away, feet stumbling down the hallway away from the foyer. Even though he'd just seen her take down a guy twice her size he was still surprised by her strength. She propelled him towards the back rooms of his practice with seemingly very little effort.

"Where is it?" She was glaring at him impatiently and he realised she was waiting for him to take over and lead the way.

"It's uh..." His hands fumbled in his pockets for the keys as he moved away from her, "it's...it's..." he'd gotten the keys out of his pocket but now they jangled loudly as he tried to find the right one to open the room that housed all the medicines. He located the correct key but as he reached for the lock the bundle slipped from his fingers and clattered to the floor, "sorry" he said shakily and bent to pick them up.

"Jeez dude, relax." She beat him to it, scooping up the keys from the floor and flipping through them until she found the one he'd identified seconds before. She rolled her eyes as she shoved the key into the lock, "I said I wouldn't hurt you as long as you helped me didn't I?"

He opened his mouth to answer but was cut off by a yell that nearly had him leaping out of his skin.

"SCARLETT!"

He snapped his head around as the holler bounced off the walls. It was the other kid, apparently _not_ dead judging by his furious cry.

" _Come back here and let me up_!"

"You didn't kill him." Fransisco said through numb lips and the girl looked at him in obvious surprise, eyes wide and eyebrows raised above her mask.

"What? Of course I didn't kill him," she shook her head, chin jerking up defensively, "I just pinned him to the floor by his stupid vest so he'd stop messing with my shit. Jeez!"

The door swung open and she stepped back, motioning at him to hurry up with flaps of her hand. She shrugged off her backpack and thrust it at him huffily, "Put all of it in here, every single pill or tablet or whatever."

He took the bag automatically and hurried into the store room, keeping one eye on the girl while he searched for the Baytril. She tapped her fingers against the wall, dividing her attention between him and the corridor which echoed with the increasingly angry shouts from the trapped teenager in the foyer. More and more seconds passed as he searched shelves with hands that shook.

"That asshole is attracting attention," she muttered eventually with a worried edge to her voice, "will you hurry the fuck up?"

"Here," Fransisco shoved her backpack at her, now heavy with boxes of medication, "now will you please leave?" he said stiffly, trying to hide how his hands trembled by shoving them into his pockets. She eyed him suspiciously as she slung the bag over one shoulder but before she could say anything threatening he cut her off, "It's all there, everything we have plus a few extra things you might need. Just take it and go."

She watched him a moment later but then abruptly pulled her attention from him, muttering " _shit_ " to herself as she glared towards the front entrance. A few seconds later he heard the first distant wail of a siren then the girl was gone, dashing away with her bag of loot strapped firmly to her back.

By the time he built up enough nerve to creep back to the foyer of the surgery on shaky legs both teens were gone. Red and blue lights washed the interior of his waiting room with alternating colours. A car door slammed and footsteps rushed towards the front doors of his practice.

She was really gone, he sagged to the floor with relief. Already it felt like a bad dream, an awful _terrifying_ dream. The only sign anything out of the ordinary had happened here tonight was the smashed telephone, a hole in the floor about the size of a dime and a small smear of blood.

* * *

 _What the heck is happening back at the lair? Nobody panic!_

 _What did you think? :)_


	24. Fevered

_Tee hee, sorry for leaving you on a cliffhanger last time. I was going to add more but it felt better to have the whole chapter be from Fransisco's perspective. At least I'm posting again quickly right?_

 _Majorcartooniac, you caught my lazy writing last chapter! Yes there would have been way more animals at the vets injured from the rat attack and yes, Fransisco definitely would have made the connection between Scarlett's turtle being bitten and the plague last week. I thought of both of these things but when I first wrote this chapter it was going to include Scarlett's return to the lair so I didn't want it to get too long (as you can see this chapter blew out to 6,000 words). I conveniently_ _skipped over those details so I could cut down my word count. Plus I justified it to myself by using the 2012 cartoon writers trick of having all the citizens of New York suffer from amnesia where they can never remember anything that happened more than a few days previously. My bad, I think I will go fix it now..._

 _So anyway, remember back around Christmas when I asked you guys for one shot suggestions? Well someone ( **Tootsie** maybe?) wanted to see a fight where Raph took Casey's side against Scarlett and **Snowhite197** was interested to see what Scarlett's bedside manner was like in the event that one of the turtles got sick. Thanks for the prompts guys and sorry it took me a while but I liked them and was saving them up :)_

 _Oh, and one last thing. People have indicated that they wanted to see Raph explode big time so I rewrote that section a few times to amp up the drama. Hope I didn't make him too brutal! God knows we don't need a repeat of the whole 'you have to apologise to Scarlett' standoff between Raph and Mikey. After all, Scarlett did kinda do some terribl_ e _things...all in the name of friendship but still..._

 _Disclaimer: only Scarlett is mine!_

* * *

"I think you broke my nose." Casey complained. He was so stuffed up though it come out more like _I dink you boke m'dose._

He sounded so petulant it was almost funny but I was in too much of a hurry to enjoy his discomfort. Instead I rolled my eyes and kept slogging through the putrid sewer water without looking back, "Wah wah Casey, toughen up already. I thought you were a rough vigilante, not a complete wuss bag."

A loud huff of annoyance echoed off the curved tunnel walls that enclosed us, followed by a super gross hawk then spit. I wrinkled my nose and walked faster, it wasn't much further to the lair now. Another two minutes max. I just wanted was to get this bag full of medicine to Donny so he could use it to fix up Mikey.

All of a sudden an uncomfortable realisation dawned on me. Up until now I hadn't really given much thought to any explaining I might have to do to the guys, I'd just been hell bent on getting the Baytril for Mikey. Now that Casey had been added into the mix my original plan of 'sneak in, sneak out then be vague' was shot to hell. I chewed on my lip nervously as I wracked my brain for a good story. One that justified using force, theft and intimidation... _shit_.

Behind me Casey's footsteps faltered then stopped and it took me a second to realise he wasn't following me anymore. I paused reluctantly, shifting the bag on my back and pursing my lips in annoyance. My ears picked up the harsh sound of his breathing, the air was beginning to whistle as it passed through his nose. My day was just getting better and better. _Serves him right for coming along and stuffing everything up_ , I thought viciously. _I told him not to touch me...asshole...I should just keep walking...leave him here for the sewer rats..._

"Ah, fuck it!"

I whirled around and stomped back to find him leaning heavily against the curved wall of the small service tunnel, one hand braced against the brick and the other pressed to his forehead. His skin was a sickly shade of white and I could see dots of sweat beading around his bandana. "Dizzy" he grumbled at me as I got closer, "but I'mb fine. Don't touch me..." He pushed off the wall to take a step, stumbled and fell to his knees on the rough concrete.

"Jeeeeee _zuz_." I threw my head back and moaned at the ceiling. "You're such a pain in my _ass_." Crouching down I pulled his left arm over my shoulders then stood with him so he was back on his feet, my face twisted at having to hold him so close to me.

With a grunt I began hauling his sorry butt towards home but as the minutes ticked by my annoyance began fading into a reluctant kind of worry. He was letting me manhandle him without any complaining, the only noise he made was his laboured breathing as he stumbled along. Ah crap, he must have a concussion or something. I gnawed on my lip, I probably hit him way too hard. I shouldn't have let him get me so angry, and I _definitely_ shouldn't have let his head smack into the tiles like that. Damn it. Now I was starting to feel guilty.

"So why were you following me anyway?" I asked him abruptly, I figured that if he did have a concussion I should probably keep him talking.

He took a minute then replied slowly, "I saw you, combing ouda da manhole..."

"And then what?" I growled, "You decided to follow me instead of minding your own freakin business?" Inwardly I cursed myself, I should have noticed I was being followed. Especially by someone as oafish as Casey. "You are such a dick, you don't have to police the whole stupid city you know." I said harshly as I tugged him around a corner slightly harder than necessary. He stumbled but managed to keep up.

"I dought you looked dudpicioud..." Casey was sounding even woozier.

Up ahead I could see the turn off for the lair and sighed with relief even as I frowned, "I looked _what_?"

He let out a groan as the first lights of the lair hit his face. I ignored him, grunting with effort as I awkwardly guided him through the turnstiles. "Didpicioud," he repeated heatedly " _didpicioud_."

"Not getting any clearer." I said dryly.

He let out a low hiss of frustration, "You looked like you were ub to no good...which you _were_..."

"Whatever," I scoffed as I eyed the lounge pit. Another dozen steps and I could leave him there to be someone else's problem, "you don't have the slightest idea of what I was up to Casey." Together we made it down the stairs and limped our way across the room.

Just as I was dumping Casey unceremoniously onto the stone bench I caught a movement from the corner of my eye, hurriedly I disentangled myself from the dark haired vigilante and straightened to see Raph emerging from the bedroom hallway. The red banded turtle had an almost frantic air as he strode towards the lounge pit, amber eyes squinted as he scanned the room. I felt a kick of guilt and suddenly the twin weight of Raph's sai's felt incredibly heavy against my upper thighs.

Raph spotted us after a moment and hesitated, a mix of angry and worried as he made his way towards us. "Have you guys seen my..." He broke off, jaw dangling as his eyes fixed on Casey. I raised a confused eyebrow before following his gaze, immediately a groan strangled itself in my throat. The guy looked freakin _awful_. "What the hell happened to you Jones?" Raph asked, clearly horrified.

Casey squinted up at the turtle from his sprawled position, his blackened eyes and bloodstained face stark in the harsh light of the lair. Just under his bandana on the left side of his temple was a horrible purple lump. "Scarlett kneed me in de face."

"She did what?" Raph froze, not sparing a glance at me as he asked the question in a dangerously low voice.

I gulped. Oh man, this was so not going to end well. I held my hands up as I tried to speak in my own defence, "Wait a sec, I..."

"Then she smashed my head into the floor and twisted my arm behind my back." Casey cut over the top of me as he rolled his shoulder, wincing pathetically.

I grit my teeth, feeling the conversation spinning dangerously out of control. "Casey," I did _not_ just say that in a pleading tone, "that's not how...woah..."

I faltered to a stop when Raph's head swivelled slowly on his neck, the words sticking in my throat as the hairs all over my body try to stand on end. The turtle's eyes met mine, his hands clenched into fists, and I had a second to brace myself before he opened his mouth...

* * *

Donny looked up at the sound of blankets rustling to see that Mikey had awoken and was trying to sit up. The orange banded turtle was holding the arm with the injured shoulder close to his body, expression pinched as he tried to avoid moving the joint too much. Immediately Donny jumped out of his seat and hurried over to the medical table where his little brother was currently recuperating. It was his turn to keep the orange banded turtle company while the others had a break and he took the task very seriously.

"You ok Mike?" He gently helped his little brother into a sitting position, careful not to jostle his bandaged shoulder or pull at the drip in his arm. As soon as Mikey was upright Donny pressed the back of his hand against his forehead, wincing at the heat pouring off him. The younger turtle began to nod but instead grasped at Donny's shoulder as a coughing fit stole his breath.

While he waited for the spasms to pass Donny rubbed the back of Mikey's shell soothingly, pressing his lips together and inwardly berated himself once again for not seeing this coming. Lack of preparation for all variables was unforgivable and he couldn't quite believe he'd been so stupid. So _short-sighted_. It was his job to take care of the family when they were sick and he'd failed miserably this time around.

The rat-bite fever had taken them all by surprise. Nearly a week had passed since the Rat King had nearly succeeded in taking over the city with his army of mutated rats. The large bite on Mikey's shoulder had all but healed. Then, seemingly out of nowhere, an ulcer had formed at the site of the wound and from there the speed in which the disease had progressed was, quite frankly, terrifying. Donny was certain that this acceleration of symptoms was because the rat that had attacked Mikey was a mutant, but in the end it didn't matter. What mattered was that within ten hours of presenting with a mild temperature and vomiting, Mikey became so weak and tired all he did was fade in and out of sleep. Twenty four hours later and the youngest turtle began showing the first signs that the disease was moving to his lungs. Now the coughing fits were getting closer and closer together. This was bad, _real_ bad.

While he continued to rub Mikey's shell in small circles the brainy turtles eyes were drawn back to his laptop which still sat open in his desk. He ground his teeth in frustration. Yesterday it had taken barely fifteen minutes to hack his way into a drug company's database and order the Baytril they needed, but the delivery process was agonisingly slow. Another few days before he could get his hands on the right antibiotics could be a few days more than Mikey had.

"Thirsty."

Donny blinked as he was pulled from his thoughts and his gaze went to the drip currently fixed in Mikey's arm. It was doing it's job, delivering both hydration and pain medication to his sick brother, but vomiting constantly was bound to leave you with an icky mouth.

"Sure buddy, I'll be right back." Donny coaxed Mikey down until he was lying again then gathered up the empty water jug from a nearby bench before turning to slip from the room. Before he'd even closed the door of the lab behind him he'd already made up his mind to talk to Leo about coming up with a new plan, something that involved more immediate action. They needed to do something _tonight_ to get Mikey the medicine he needed.

 _"What the hell is **wrong** with you?"_ Raph's furious shout echoed off the high ceiling.

Donny started, frowning as he turned towards the explosion of noise. In the lounge pit he saw that his red banded brother was facing off against a very defensive looking Scarlett and, judging from her body language, the girl obviously knew she had done something to upset Raphael.

Donny found himself struggling to think what it could be. Although tensions were running high at the moment with Mikey being so unwell Donny was still surprised that Raph would yell at Scarlett like that. The two of them had been getting along fine lately, even the prank war that had raged a few weeks ago hadn't resulted in an explosion like this. Usually only Leo, or occasionally Mikey himself, would incur so much wrath.

Stifling a sigh Donny trudged towards the pair, the words already forming on his lips to tell them to take their argument somewhere else away from where Mikey was trying to rest, but then he noticed Casey. He stopped in surprise, eye ridge raised in shock. The guy looked like he'd been hit in the face by a truck, both eyes had started to blacken and under his swollen nose a fair amount of blood had dried and crusted over his mouth and chin. There was also a large lump on his temple which looked painful and in dire need of an ice pack. The teen was sprawled unevenly on the couch with a decidedly dazed air while Raph fumed next to him.

"What happened?"

Donny had opened his mouth to ask the question but it was Leo who voiced it as he emerged from the kitchen, drawn out by the noise and striding towards them wearing his stern 'I'm the leader' expression.

" _Scarlett_ happened, she attacked Casey and messed up his face." Raph was so angry he could barely form the words through gritted teeth, "She hit him so hard he's completely out of it," He turned back to Scarlett who shrank away a little with a slightly guilty expression, "why the hell would you do this?"

"Why _wouldn't_ I?" Scarlett straightened her spine just a fraction and thrust her chin out stubbornly, "He was a complete asshole, stuck his nose in where it didn't belong _again_."

"He stuck his nose in your business? That's the excuse you're going with? What business?" Raph paused, waiting expectantly for an answer, but Scarlett just pressed her lips together and glared at him. He gave a frustrated snort, "Whatever, actually I couldn't give a shit what it was about. Casey may have stuck his nose in the wrong place but at least he has some kind of moral compass, unlike _you_ ," Raph snarled as he motioned to his friend with one hand, "in case you didn't get the memo Scarlett he's on our side! You don't go around beating up people who are on the same team as you, no matter how annoying they are."

"Hey!" came a feeble protest from the couch.

"Well that's refreshing to hear." Donny heard Leo mutter dryly under his breath and he bit the inside of his cheek to squash the insane urge to laugh.

Scarlett bristled visibly, pointing at Casey accusingly as she sneered, "Did you tell him that after he slapped me across the face last week? He damn near took my head off!"

Raph moved his hand down in a chopping motion, "Don't even try to compare the two Scarlett, he did that to get you to shift and save both your lives and it worked. If he hadn't, both of you would be rat shit right now, not to mention half the city. He did you a favour."

" _What_?" Scarlett sputtered, "Just...what the actual _fuck_?" Her eyes were just about popping out of her head, face turning a mottled shade of red as her mouth worked.

"Both of you, mind your language." Leo's voice was soft but hard as steel as it cut across the argument like a knife, effectively severing both their voices. "Take it down a notch, _now_." Scarlett flinched slightly at the reprimand, lowering her head and hunching her shoulders. Raph just huffed and crossed his arms over his shell with a sideways glare at their leader.

"Oh, it gets better." Casey spoke up, voice groggy and clogged through a nose that Donny now strongly suspected was broken, "she did this because I tried to stop her from robbing a store, a vet of all places. How freakin low can you get? She had the poor guy who owns the place pinned down, threatening to kill him with one of Raph's sai's. And then she attacked me with it, pinned me to the ground...look..." He fumbled around before holding out the shoulder of his vest to show a jagged hole in the shoulder.

A sudden stillness dropped over everything, Donny could feel it pressing down on all of them as a tingle of adrenalin swept along his limbs. _Oh no_. Everyone's eyes were suddenly on Raph who now looked as though he'd been carved from green stone. His stare was as hard as flint as it fixed on Scarlett. " _You_ took my sai's?"

His voice was deceptively calm but menace ran clearly under the surface. Donny swallowed back a groan and took an instinctive step towards the younger girl. No one touched Raph's sai. In reality all their weapons were off limits to any but their owner, but if there was one person's that you didn't want to mess with it was Raph. How the heck did she even manage to get them without him noticing in the first place?

"Where are they Scarlett?" Getting less calm now...

"I just borrowed them," the backbone had fled from Scarlett's tone and her face whitened as though she'd only just realised the enormity of the mistake she'd made. She almost sounded meek, "I needed them to..."

" _Where. Are. They_?" Definitely no calm left anymore. Raph spat words like shuriken and her mouth snapped closed with an audible clack of teeth. She lifted the hem of her sweater to reveal the two weapons tucked safely through the side loops of her jeans. Beside him Donny heard Leo let out a pained noise and silently seconded that sound.

Raph gave a low snarl when the twin weapons came into view but otherwise just watched coldly while she pulled them free. Scarlett hesitating before offering them back, holding out the sai's to him as though approaching a viper.

He didn't take his eyes of hers as he accepted them, twirling them once before shoving them back into the holsters on his belt. "You _**brat**_." Everyone jumped when Raph barked the words. He closed the distance between them in the blink of an eye and snatched her up by the front of her shirt. The grey fabric twisted in his massive hand, pulling it tight against her body, and all of a sudden she looked a lot smaller in his grip. Donny took another step towards them.

Scarlett let out a frightened squeak as Raph pulled her closer and spoke directly into her face. "Never touch my weapons again." He pinned her with glowing amber eyes, "because if you do I will break your thieving little fingers."

"Raph, c'mon..." Leo appeared beside his brothers shoulder to place a restraining hand on his bicep but Raph pushed him away roughly with his free arm.

"And another thing, if you injure Casey even one more time I'll make you wish you hadn't, got it?" He shook her a little then waited until Scarlett gave a nod before letting her go abruptly. She staggered back, eyes shining brightly and lips pressed tightly together as she regained her balance. Donny put a steadying hand on her arm, noticing the tremors that ran through it and feeling an odd mix of protectiveness and angry annoyance towards her. What the shell had gotten into the kid?

"That's quite enough Raphael." Master Splinter's strong voice carried easily across the room. The group of teenagers looked to the tall rat who was standing at the top of the stairs, paws folded calmly over the top of his jade staff. In the presence of his father Raph subsided to stand beside Casey again, still glowering with repressed fury as he glared Scarlett down. She however kept her eyes on the floor, head turned away slightly as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Master Splinter assessed them all silently, eyes narrowing on Casey for a moment before coming to rest on Scarlett who shrunk even further into herself under his gaze. "Raphael, please retrieve an icepack for Mr Jones from the kitchen. Donatello will see to his wounds." Still watching Scarlett the mutant rat turned to the side and motioned towards the dojo. "Please come with me Scarlett, I wish to have a word with you in private."

Eyes turned back to Scarlett who had a thunderous expression as she glared at the floor, chin thrust forward mulishly. Wordlessly she shrugged her backpack from her shoulders and pushed it into Donny's plastron without looking at him. He took it with a surprised grunt then watched as she hurried towards Master Splinter, disappearing with him towards their fathers private quarters.

"Unbelievable." Raph muttered angrily to himself before stalking away in the direction of the kitchen.

All of a sudden the lair was quiet, the only noise the quiet whistle of Casey's breath as it travelled through his swollen sinuses. Donny and Leo's eyes met for a moment and they shared an identical look of complete bafflement.

"Did you know she went topside?" Leo asked his brother and Donny immediately shook his head.

"I've been so caught up with Mikey I didn't even notice she wasn't around." he said truthfully, then added, "But I should have. She'd been stuck by his bedside since he got sick, even slept there last night."

"Mikey's sick?" Casey's voice drew both their attention and Donny gave a grimace before reluctantly dropping Scarlett's backpack to the floor so his hands were free. Stepping towards the teen he squinted in concentration, studying the swollen and bloody nose.

"Hold still." Donatello instructed him, face stern as he squatted down in front of the teen and reached out to gently press against the sides of the damaged cartilage. Casey let out a pained grunt and the turtle stood smoothly, tapping one finger on his chin as he looked down at him. "It's broken, but it's not out of place. Should heal in a few weeks."

Casey immediately huffed impatiently. "Yeah, no kidding genius. I play ice hockey remember? I know all about broken noses." He snapped back before asking again, "What's wrong with Mikey?"

Donny rolled his eyes as he stepped back but didn't say anything other than a muttered "You're welcome" under his breath.

"It was that mutant rat that bit him," Raph growled as he stomped back from the kitchen with an icepack in hand. "It's made him really sick." He tossed the fabric bag at Casey who caught it against his chest with an odd expression on his face.

"Uh, so maybe..." Casey began hesitantly but the turtles ignored him.

Raph turned on Leo, anger only slightly abated during his short stroll to the kitchen and back. "Why the hell is Scarlett causing all these problems when we've already got enough to deal with? You two better talk some sense into the kid before I knock it through her thick skull for her."

"Take it easy Raph," Leo bristled.

" _No_ ," The angry turtle was ramping up again, "That little delinquent gets away with far too much crap while the rest of you coddle her. If she's gonna be a part of this team then she needs to be pulled back in line. She can't just go around doing whatever the hell she wants all the time! You're the leader so how about you do some _leading_?"

"Ok already, I hear you!" Leo bit out, his own temper flaring. "Sensei is dealing with her now and I will talk to her later. But just remember that we actually don't know the full story yet." He reached down and snagged Scarlett's backpack from where it rested near Donny's foot, holding it up pointedly as he stared his brother down. "If you'd just think about it for a second you'd realise that she probably had a reason for leaving the lair. She wouldn't just suddenly decide to go for a night time stroll all by herself."

"Really?" Raph scoffed, "Because to me it sounds exactly like something she'd do. Fine. Let's see what this _reason_ was then." Raphael snatched the backpack from Leo's hands and unzipped it roughly, tipping it up so that the contents spilt onto the floor. Hollow clatters sounded as a dozen or more white boxes tumbled to the ground.

"Ok, not what I was expecting." Leo said slowly as he surveyed the pile with a cocked eyeridge.

"Ohhhhh..." The word left Donny's his mouth on a huge exhale of breath, he closed his eyes for a moment and pressed his thumb into the bridge of his snout. "We are so _stupid_."

"What?" Raph snapped, "Speak for yourself egg head." He bent to pick up one of the boxes and read the label with narrowed eyes. "What the hell is Baytril? And why does Scarlett have a bag full of the stuff?"

" _Think_ Raph," Donny snapped, "why else would Scarlett sneak out and hold up a vet with your sai's? Baytril is an antibiotic that is safe for turtles, the one Mikey needs to fight off his fever." He picked up one of the boxes and looked closer at the label. "She must have been in the lab when I put in the order yesterday."

"Why would she go out to get some if you already ordered it?" Leo asked, confused.

"Because today Mikey is much worse, I was just coming to tell you about it when the fight broke out. The disease is accelerating, it doesn't look like my order of Bayril will arrive in time..." Donny looked from the box to his brothers worried expressions, "we actually really need this."

Leo turned to look at Raph then Casey with a tight expression. Casey shrugged and grimaced but Raph returned his brother's grim look then grunted as he crossed his arms over his plastron.

"Doesn't change anything, she still touched my sai's."

* * *

It was late, a glance at my bedside clock told me that it was only another hour until sunrise. I put my cheek back against the rough brick and let it cool my heated skin. My eyes burned and I rubbed at them with my fist.

After a while I shifted on my bed so that I was facing the doorway, leaning against the wall again so I could press my other cheek to the brick. There'd been no noises coming from the lair for at least thirty minutes but I wanted to be sure before I ventured out. I really didn't want to run into anyone right now, not with shame burning a hole in my belly and anger still pulsing in my temples.

The conversation with Master Splinter had been tough. I'd managed not to cry in front of the old rat but it had been a close call. Sheer willpower was the only way I'd stopped the tears. Not that he'd hit me or anything, he hadn't even raised his voice. Just told me calmly that he was disappointed.

 _Disappointed_.

Who knew that one word was so powerful? Could make your stomach feel like lead and send your heart tripping guiltily? It'd all come out in a rush after that, the words spilling out of me in an effort to explain my actions. Justify them somehow. But he's just watched me with those solemn eyes, waited until I finished, then shook his head.

Then came his turn to talk. _Violence, even the threat of it, is not something to wield lightly. You cannot simply take the things you want from an innocent party, no matter how badly you need it. Anger must be controlled, as must fear. We are a team, we work together._

Team

Was I a part of their team? After years of acting alone, answering to no one and not really having anyone who even asked in the first place, it was a strange thought. This family of mutants had taken me in, helped me recover from my mutation, and still somehow, despite the months of living and training with them, I hadn't seriously entertained the thought of becoming an actual part of their family. I saw myself just outside of it somehow, in the wings.

Well, not anymore according to Master Splinter. Reparations were to be made for the events of the last twelve hours, then we would move forward from there. I was to begin a new type of training, training that would pull me right into the heart of them. I wasn't completely sure what that meant but I was going to find out I guess.

I rubbed at my tired eyes again and pushed the thoughts away. Musing over my conversation with Splinter was only a part of why I was finding it hard to sleep. Dread at facing Raph or Casey again was another. But mostly I couldn't stop thinking about Mikey. I hadn't seen him since I left to go topside. I sat upright and slid my way off the bed.

It took me less than two minutes to make my way to Donny's lab. My bare feet were silent as I made my way down the corridor, past the closed bedroom doors where the turtles slept, and across the lounge pit to the large metal barrier that protected the brain of the lair. It was ajar of course and I held took a deep breath as I slipped through.

Straight away the mix of odours in there assailed my nose and the tears I'd been fighting all day sprang back into my eyes. The smell of sickness still clung to the air like a sinister cloud, it twisted Mikey's natural scent into something that both repelled me and made me feel panicked with worry. It was this smell that had driven me out yesterday with the need to _do_ something, anything that would make the sickness go away and bring him back.

I crept further into the lab, eyes shifting and ears pricked for any signs of someone else being here. The turtles had been taking turns watching over their youngest brother and it was likely that one of them was here now. Sure enough after just a second I spotted Donny's familiar shell, he was sitting at his desk with his back to me. For a moment I saw him pause, head turning slightly in my direction, but then he went back to clacking away on his keyboard.

I hesitated a moment longer, staring at the back of his head and waiting for him to say something. Nothing. Maybe he was mad at me too? I swallowed the horrible thought down and zeroed in on Mikey instead, crossing quietly to the large medical table where he was still lying after being coaxed there two days ago.

He was lying on his uninjured side, shell propped up by a heap of pillows to make him comfortable. The bandage on his exposed shoulder was a new one, crisp and white, but I could smell the ulcer underneath eating away at him. The sight of it made the breath catch in my throat all over again and my hands clenched into fists, I'd kill that rat a thousand times given half a chance.

Heat was rippling out from Mikey's skin, I stepped closer and placed a light hand on his arm so it could seep into my palm. Maybe I could draw it all out of him if I held on long enough. My eyes flicked to his face to see if I was disturbing him but he didn't stir. All that was visible in the dim light was his head and arm, the rest of him hidden under a thick blanket, but what I could see told me that he was still a too-pale shade of green. He looked the same as before. Terrible.

I trailed my fingertips down his bicep and along his forearm until I reached his bare wrist, skirting the drip that dug into the crook of his elbow on the way. His skin was dry and hot, the scales rough against the pads of my fingers. I gently tucked my hand into his limp one and compared the difference in size. Each of his fingers was easily two of mine, his palm could probably cover my whole face. I was used to him being larger than life, seeing him look so still and sick made my heart ache.

"Scar?"

My eyes snapped to his to see they'd opened a slit, blue orbs glittering at me through the small gap in his eyelids. His grip tightened over me, trapping my cold fingers in his palm.

"You're crying." He slurred it as a question and I cursed, rubbing at my face with my free arm and using the sleeve of my sweater to dry my cheeks.

"No I'm not." I grumbled.

"I'm ok." His breath rattled in his lungs as he coughed a few times.

"No you're not," I protested heatedly, "and it's my fault. I should've killed that stupid rat quicker." More tears slipped down my cheek as the words I'd been thinking for days burst out of me. I swiped at them angrily, only resisting for a second when he tugged on my wrist to pull me down towards him.

"Don't say that." He ordered softly as I buried my hot face into the crook of his neck. He let go of my hand to sling his arm around my back and then just left it there, a warm band of weight that anchored me.

After a while I pulled back and gave him a watery frown. Mad at myself for waking him up then crying on him. I tugged the corner of his blanket up and wiped the moisture off his neck with a grimace. "Sorry."

"Don't apologise. And stop looking so worried. Donny started me on antibiotics so I'll be all better soon." Mikey's voice wavered as his eyes slipped closed again.

I took a deep breath, not saying anything and just waiting until his soft snores reached my ears. With heavy movements I pulled over the nearest chair and sank into it. It had a high back and was deeply con-caved to accommodated Donny's shell. It cocooned me almost completely as I curled my legs up inside it. A yawn cracked my jaw then my own eyes grew heavy as I rested my head on the curved inside surface, but I didn't realise I was falling asleep until I felt something being draped over me. Forcing my eyelids open I saw Donny's retreating shell as he returned to his desk and I tugged the blanket he'd tucked around me a little closer. I managed one last glimpse of Mikey before sleep took me and my last thought was that, hopefully, everything would somehow be better in the morning.

* * *

 _Awww, so sappy! You guys must know by now that I follow drama and violence with fluff :) Did I miss anything or stuff anything up? Review pretty please!_

 _So in case I didn't make it very clear the story is going to take a step forward from here. Scarlett is going to start actually working with the guys as part of the team. Winter has ended and they are going to start going topside again (Karai and Kin encounters incoming yay!). I tossed up ending it here and beginning a new story to show that it was the next stage of development but decided against it. You guys will just have to deal with 'Neko' being about 50 chapters long lol._


	25. Countdown

_Hi everyone! It's been a while, sorry for taking so long! Thanks to all of you for being so patient, I really appreciated every person who wrote to me and encouraged me to keep going with Neko._

 _Now I did promise that the next chapter would be a really big one and I wasn't kidding, over 13,000 words I think. I've broken it up and am going to post a section per day as a one shot...you'll see why :)_

 _I took my time writing the following eight sections (days) because each is connected to events which are set to take place further on in the story. Each character makes an appearance and everything that happens here alludes to something bigger for Scarlett further down the track no matter how small it seems._

 _Thanks again to my awesome beta Kathy who put up with me sending her half finished chapters so she could give me feedback on how I was doing and where I could go to next. You are the best, mwah!_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own the turtles_

* * *

I swear I've never opened a door so slowly or carefully in my entire life. When the gap was big enough I manoeuvred my head through so I could scan the room on the other side. Donatello's tongue was poking from the side of his mouth as his fingers flew over the keyboard with rapid fire, machine gun like clicks. From here I could make out the gap between his two front teeth whenever his head bobbed above the top rim of his laptop. Flickers of colour were racing over his face as the data he was studying scrolled across the screen. He definitely had his nerd glaze going on so I was pretty sure he wouldn't notice me if I snuck in. I probably wasn't allowed back in here yet, my punishment was yet to have an end in sight, but I just couldn't take it anymore...

I looked away from Donny and turned my attention to the nearby medical table, a smile just about busting my face in half when I saw that Mikey was awake and sitting up. His shell was half turned to me as he perched on the edge of the makeshift bed and I could see his legs swinging lazily as he flipped through a comic book. He looked up as I approached stealthily, an answering grin stretching his cheeks as he threw the comic book to one side.

"Hey Scar!" His voice echoed off the concrete effectively ruining my sneakiness.

I threw a silencing finger to my lips, throat too tight to answer. I stretched my arms around him as soon as I reached his side, careful not to bump his bandaged shoulder or pull out the drip still attached to the crook of his elbow. He wrapped his free arm around me and hugged me back so tight I was lifted clear off the floor for a moment.

First thing I noticed was that his skin felt much cooler. Straight on the heels of that it hit me that he smelt much better too, not as icky. I pulled back to study him a bit closer, eyes darting all over his face, arms and shell. I hadn't seen him for almost two days so the change in him was glaringly obvious to me. His colour was back to being the same leafy green I was used to and his eyes were bright again. Judging from the tray perched on a nearby desk that held a heap of empty plates and glasses his appetite was back too. I was so relieved I was almost buzzing and I swear my smile grew impossibly bigger.

"Where have you been?" Mikey asked, "I've been on my death bed here and what? You don't call, you never write. I'm so _bored_!" His tone was joking but the question was genuine. I cast another look at Donny to find him watching me from his desk with a raised eye ridge. My chest clenched with apprehension. Apparently no one had filled Mikey on on my brush with the dark side, would he be as mad as everyone else?

"Oh," I broke my stare with Donny, grimacing and stepping back a pace or two, "about that...I wanted to hang out with you but I've kinda been in a whole butt load of trouble. Banished to my room, fed bread and water, only let out to do backflips...y'know, the whole nine yards." Despite trying to be glib the admission was hard to get out and when Mikey's eyes widened I dropped my attempt to be casual and cringed.

"What the heck did you do?" He asked, voice shooting up an octave.

"Saved your life." I shot back immediately, and ok maybe a little defensively. Mikey dropped his chin and cocked an eye ridge so he could shoot me a flat look from under it. I held his stare for about five seconds before I caved.

"Fine." I huffed, cheeks heating. He was going to hear the full story at some point anyway. I took a deep breath and braced myself, I wanted to get it out in a rush. Maybe if I blurred it all together it wouldn't sound as bad. "I borrowed Raph's sai's without asking, snuck out of the lair, broke into a veterinarians, threatened the guy who worked there, stole a heap of this medication called Baytril, broke Casey's nose and swore a whole bunch."

"Don't forget wanton destruction of private property." Donny's voice chipped in dryly from behind me. I glanced guiltily at him over my shoulder but he'd gone back to working on his laptop.

Facing Mikey again I pulled my mouth into a flat line, "And I smashed the vets phone when he tried to call the cops." I paused to think, shoulders slumping. "I think that's it."

Mikey's eyes had reached the size of saucers, "What? When...no, _why_? Why would you do all that?"

The reproach in his voice made me drop my eyes and I directed my answer to his toes, "You were really sick." I shrugged, "And I maybe got a bit...uh...carried away. I was worried." I crossed my arms over my chest and fidgeted. The silence stretched on. Eventually I risked a glance from under my brow and saw Mikey was looking at me with an odd expression. His eyes kind of squinted while at the same time he seemed to be trying to hold back a smile.

"That's the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me," Mikey's mouth quirked up at the side and I looked at him blankly for a sec before shaking my head and letting out a snort.

"Yeah well, don't get to used to it," I said ruefully, "the rest of the guys still haven't forgiven me for causing so much trouble. Especially Raph. I'm going to be making it up to everyone for the rest of my life."

"Speaking of," Donny was watching us again. He pointedly tilted his head towards the door of his lab. "I'm pretty sure you have a bit more of that 'making up' left to do." He rose from his desk to cross over to the medical table. "You better scoot Scarlett."

"Awww man! C'mon D!" Mikey whined theatrically, "She literally just got here! Can't she stay? Can't I leave? Can't _somebody_ do _something_?"

"Nope." Donny gave his little brother a small smile, "But you should be right as rain in a week."

" _A week_?" Mikey and I exclaimed in unison. I shot a look at him and saw my aghast expression mirrored on his face.

"You two," Donny shook his head at us in exasperation, "Stop being so dramatic."

My heart sank so far I could feel it weighing down the soles of my feet as I slouched from the lab. A week? Seven whole days before Mikey was well enough to muck around with again. I felt my jaw setting into a determined line as I made my mind up. I was going to use the time to prove to everyone that I was ready to be a part of this team. This was going to be the best seven days the guys had ever seen.

* * *

 _Short and sweet, a warm up for things to come. I'll post the next one tonight I promise!_

 _Thanks again to TheRedScreech and SupernoveWolf who reviewed my last chapter of 'Payback'. This feedback really does mean the world to me and without reviews I don't think I would keep going to be honest._


	26. Seven days

_Language warning! Scarlett of course, who else? Good news is she only thinks it doesn't say it :)_

 _Disclaimer: only Scarlett is mine._

* * *

 **Seven days...**

"This is called a tambo." Leo said in a serious tone, hefting one of the short lengths in his hand. It was about two feet long and made of dark wood about as thick as a pool cue.

I gave it a doubtful once over then met his blue gaze and said, "Okay."

I could have said a lot more, informed Leo that he was suggesting I learn to fight with two short sticks instead of actual weapons for example, but my big mouth had gotten me into enough trouble lately so I clamped it shut. _Don't forget all your 'impulsive and reckless actions'_ I reminded myself with imaginary air-quotes and an inward grimace. I took a deep breath and straightened my spine, time to exhibit some maturity and self control, new leaf and all that.

A slight frown pinched the skin between Leo's eyes. His mouth twisted at the corner just slightly to give him a puzzled air like he'd been expecting something else from me, but I returned his gaze without blinking. Silence stretched around us. Since morning training had finished it was just the two of us in the dojo, the others had retreated to enjoy their free time while I was here dutifully seeing out my punishment, otherwise known as 'extra training'.

I briefly thought of Mikey and wondered what he was doing right now. Donny had let him leave the lab for a little while this morning but it had only been long enough to come and watch his brothers' sparring. Since I wasn't allowed to join in on that part yet I was instead sent to work on my core strength at the back of the dojo by Master Splinter. Unfortunately this had also been about as far from Mikey as I could get and still be in the same room so, apart from the occasional smile or wave, I hadn't interacted with him at all.

Leo continued to study me for another second before giving himself a small shake. He flourished the two sticks at me. "One held this way," He demonstrated by bending his right elbow and holding the tambo across his chest in a blocking position. "The other like this." The second tambo he held out and pointed towards me, elbow once again bent, the tip level with my chin.

"There are eight basic strike points. Temple, elbow, knee, groin and head." I stayed still as he demonstrated, green scales rippling over lean muscle as he motioned to each side of my head, arm and knee before sweeping the stick first up, then down, the trunk of my body. At each point I imagined what a real blow would feel like and swallowed nervously.

When he stepped towards me and offered the wooden weapons I made sure to bow as I accepted them with both hands, the respectful gesture no longer feeling weird or awkward. Once I held the tambo my impression of them took a steep upward spike. They fit into my palms really nicely and I was immediately reminded of my drumsticks. I tested their weight, gave one of them an experimental twirl around my fingers, then did it again when it practically flew through the motion with a satisfying whir.

"I thought they would suit you." Leo nodded with a pleased air. "Easy to carry, easy to replace, good for close combat fighting just long enough to hurt your opponent and gain some distance again."

I nodded, copying his first pose to get a feel of what the tambo would be like to fight with. Leo eyed my stance critically, adjusting my forearm so that it was higher over my chest then stepping back and dropping into his own fighting stance. "Now come at me," he instructed, " _hard_. Let's see what you can do with them."

 _Temple, elbow, knee, groin and head_ I chanted to myself, flicking my eyes over him. _Temple, elbow, knee, groin and head_.

...

Much later I fought the urge to collapse to the carpet with relief when Leo finally gave the order to stop. Instead I wiped the sweat off my forehead and shook out my hands which were numb from the wrist down. Launching attack after attack at Leo had felt weird at first, I'd actually been concerned that I would accidentally hurt him, but it didn't take me long to realise I needn't have worried. I couldn't land a single blow on the guy. Not one. No matter how fast I moved or which point I struck at he was there to block it with his own tambo and the resulting reverberations of clashing wood had exacted a toll. The turtle had reflexes like a...well, ninja.

"Great," Leo's voice held a note of satisfaction, "your posture is good but make sure you keep that wrist aligned correctly or you'll continue to jar it on impact."

"Okay." I replied, trying not to sound as winded as I felt. "Man, I think it's going to take me forever to be anywhere near as good as you."

Leo nodded as he twirled the tambo through his own large fingers. "I have a fair few years of training on you. Don't worry though," he reassured me, "you're picking it up really quick. Now, are you ready for the second part of the lesson?"

 _No_ , I groaned inwardly. "Yes." I said out loud.

"Now it's my turn to attack. Block each of my blows with the sweeping motion I showed you." I fought to keep the look of horror from my face as Leo dropped into a ready stance but he caught it anyway. "We'll start slow then build up speed. _Yoi_."

I reset my starting pose then waited for his command of " _Hajime_ " to begin. The first blow was aimed at my right temple and I instinctively knocked it away then brought the tambo back to its position over my chest. The next was at my right knee so I swept down to block it before it landed. More blows came at me, gradually increasing in speed until I felt like I was part of an adrenalin fuelled dance. The dojo echoed with grunts and the sharp clacks of wood as we sparred. My first actual sparring lesson!

Finally I wasn't quite quick enough and my whole arm exploded with pain when Leo's tambo connected with the point of my elbow. My suddenly nerveless hand dropped the weapon and the clatter it made as it hit the floor was nowhere near enough to cover my hiss of pain. _Mother **Fucker**_. I think I popped a blood vessel behind my eye when I fought to restrain the expletive from escaping my mouth. Instead of swearing like I wanted to I paced in a circle as I clutched my stinging elbow, biting my lip and glaring at the ceiling like I wanted to murder it. Which I did. Stupid ceiling.

After a bit of time and a few rotations the pain fell away to a tolerable level and I flexed my fist as feeling returned to my fingers. Pursing my lips I blew out a long breath then reached down to retrieve the dropped tambo from the floor. A dull ache had settled into my elbow but I ignored it and reset my stance, ready to go again.

When I met Leo's quizzical look I realised he'd been watching me the whole time without saying a word and I flushed. "What?" I asked a little defensively when he just continued to stare.

My stomach dropped a little. Jeez, had I done something wrong already? If so then I literally had no idea what it was. I was on my absolute best behaviour here, no holds barred compliance. After the 'vet incident' Leo had been furious with me as expected, but in a way that was completely different to the way Raph had been. Just as scary though. Instead of shouting Leo had lectured and it hadn't taken long to realise that the blue banded leader had learnt everything he knew about verbally tearing shreds off someone from his sensei. By the time I'd been able to slink away I'd been in no doubt that a lot of hard work was required from me to get back into Leo's good graces, and that that was exactly where I needed to be if I ever hoped to go to the surface with them again any time soon.

"Scarlett, I'm impressed." Leo broke into my inner downward spiral with the unexpected words and my jaw dropped.

"What...really?" I asked, blinking with surprise.

"Yeah, I guess I wasn't expecting you to take this as seriously as you have." His blue eyes crinkled at the corners as he gave me the first smile I'd had from him in ages. "You're showing a lot of maturity and I'm proud of you. Keep it up."

 _Proud of me?_

I nodded mutely, rendered speechless by the unexpected compliment. Without another word he raised his tambo and motioned for me to do the same. The warmth spreading through my chest countered the discomfort in my arm and I redoubled my efforts to block as Leo came at me again. In that moment I felt like I could take on the world.

* * *

 _Yoi_ \- ready

 _Hajime_ \- begin

* * *

 _Heeeeey it's Leo and Scarlett fluff! Bout time!_

 _Changed my summary for the story too in case anyone noticed...or even cares lol. I got really sick of the old one, I'm terrible at writing them so I just picked a piece of text from the actual story. What do you reckon? If you can write me a better one please do!_

 _Review please :)_


	27. Six days

_Enjoy! :)_

 _P.s. I don't own the turtles._

* * *

 **Six days...**

With every step the muscles in my legs protested mildly and I grimaced as I dragged my sorry carcass from the dojo towards the kitchen. Waking up tomorrow was gonna suck. Again. Prying myself out of bed earlier today had been one of the hardest things I'd ever done, only a hot shower had enabled me to get enough movement back into my limbs so I could flounder my way through morning training. Then extra training. Leo had missed his calling as a boot camp instructor. Or maybe a drill sergeant.

I pulled my sweat soaked t-shirt away from my skin and flapped it a little to create a breeze. Immediately goosebumps sprung up on my chest and arms and I wrinkled my nose. I needed another shower, but more than that I needed food. _Lots_ of food. God I missed Mikey's cooking.

Arriving at the kitchen I came to a halt when I saw that Donny was already there. I hovered in the doorway and rested my head against the frame, covertly studying his face in profile. Sitting at the kitchen bench with a coffee mug swallowed between his two massive hands he was staring thoughtfully at the fridge like it was harbouring the secrets of the universe. I didn't think he'd noticed me, but then he never seemed to notice much of anything lately. It was like he was drifting through a fog or something. It probably had a bit to do with Mikey who wasn't quite fully recovered yet and still needed to have an eye kept on him, but mostly I had a feeling it was his other projects that kept him busy. The retro mutagen for April's father wasn't finished, the go-karts and Shellraiser needed maintenance after our battle with the Rat King and his job working nights as an IT consultant probably didn't help either.

Letting out a small sigh I almost turned around and left Donny in peace. After all my new plan was to stop being such a massive pain all the time and I knew my brainy turtle deserved some peace and quiet. But instead my feet carried me into the kitchen and a second later I was crossing his line of sight. I kept my face passive but inside I was holding my breath as I began rummaging around for a snack.

"Scarlett." Donny's voice was tinged with surprise as he said my name loudly and the breath escaped me in a silent rush as I turned to face him, eyebrows raised carefully in question. "I was just thinking about you."

"Really?" I asked hopefully. _Is that a good thing or a bad thing_? I wanted to ask but instead I just waited with a banana in my hand like an idiot.

He tilted his head back, draining the rest of his coffee in one long gulp as he rose from his stool before depositing the cup on the sink then grabbing me by my wrist to tug me from the room. I was taken by surprise by the flurry of motion, allowing myself to be tugged along in his wake as we left the kitchen and crossed the lounge pit.

"I want you to take a look at a project I've been working on. I just finished it an hour ago actually."

My hand was still swallowed in his massive one as the forbidden lab door rumbled on its tracks, Donny pulled me through the gap then we were angling away from the medical bay and towards his garage. I didn't bother craning my neck to look for Mikey, I knew he was now recuperating in his own bedroom now that he no longer needed as much care as before. My plan was to go see him later tonight after my meditation session with Splinter, something I'd been looking forward to all day.

Once we reached the Shellraiser Donny finally let go of my hand. He moved forward to climb in then beckoning me to follow, which I did with cautious steps. I hadn't set foot inside the Shellraiser for a long time, my one and only trip in the vehicle being a squashy ride with a frozen Mutagen Man taking up way too much floor space. Glancing around I just had time to take in the interior when large hands gripped my upper arms and directed me into the front of the vehicle. I squirmed uncomfortably, fighting Donny's hold as he shoved me into the passenger seat. This was starting to feel like some kind of test. Was I about to get in trouble in some way for letting him guide me here? I was totally waiting for Raph to jump round a corner shouting "Ah HA!" or something.

"This is going to be your seat from now on..."

The words left Donny's mouth and my neck almost cracked I whipped my head around so fast. But the tall turtle didn't notice, instead he launched into a detailed description of my new role as Leo's co-pilot. The rest of what he was saying blurred out into indecipherable drabble as my mind raced. Me? Up the front? I stared in shock at all the buttons and levers spread out before me, mouth opening and closing a few times in disbelief.

"Wait...what?" I managed to sputter, voice cracking on a high note.

Donny paused, finally actually looking at me when my squark interrupted his lecture. For a moment a flash of confusion crossed his features. "Don't you want to learn how to drive the Shellraiser?" He asked tentatively. "I thought you'd be happy..."

"Well yeah," I hastened "of course! It's just...aren't I still in trouble? You know, for all that stuff I did?" I half turned in the seat, propping an elbow on the back of it as I leant towards Donny earnestly. "Don't get me wrong, this is really freakin awesome, but why would you trust me with all this? Make me Leo's co-pilot?" I narrowed my eyes at him "Did you hit your head or something?"

A smile crinkled the corner of his eyes, "No, no head injuries." He reassured me with a small shake of his head.

"Then why the promotion?" I gestured to the Shellraisers controls.

"Scarlett," Donny sighed, giving me a look, "just because you messed up doesn't mean we don't trust you. And one run in with a civilian doesn't undo all the other great things you've done. We want you as part of the team. Why do you think Leo's been riding you so hard these last few days?"

"Punishment?" I asked with a wry twist of my mouth.

"Preparation. He wants to make sure you are ready to go topside." Donny corrected, then shot me a serious look from under his brow as he dropped his voice to a deeper note and rasped, "Spring is coming."

A laugh burst its way past my lips and we shared a smile but then I sobered, "So...you're not mad at me?"

"No. A little annoyed you didn't share your plan with me so I could have talked you out of it, or at least modified it to something more...lawful. But not mad. You saved Mikey's shell, how could I be mad at you for that?" He tilted his head and gave me a piercing look, "But from now on no more scaring humans or beating them up ok? Even annoying ones like Casey."

I blinked. Humans? As in _not_ me...wow, I really didn't have an answer for the implication that I no longer belonged to that group so I just nodded then ducked my chin. Running a hand through my hair I cleared my throat then straightened in my seat so I could randomly point at one of the buttons on the dash. "What does that one do?"

For the next half an hour I listened carefully while Donny went through every button, lever and knob within reach of my new position. The controls in front of me were organised into groups according to their function then colour coded in a neat, precise manner that just screamed the genius turtle's name. My neck began to ache from nodding so much and I realised that at some point a huge grin had crawled onto my face and refused to leave.

As he went he also filled me in on the latest modifications he'd made to the Shellraiser and it boggled my mind that he'd had time to accomplish so much. Raph now had a small but heavily armoured motorbike that he could actually climb into from inside the carriage. A press of a button from me meant I could eject him from the back of the Shellraiser in true Batman style. Mikey's tracking station had been upgraded so that it had multiple screens which allowed him to keep tabs Raph's new motorbike plus each individual go-kart. The canon on top of the Shellraiser now fired strong jets of water as well as compacted trash balls. Leo had asked for, and received, a clawed scoop at the front of the vehicle that manoeuvred easily to clear larger blockages from the road.

"This is amazing." I said in awe as the orientation came to an end, "Donny, you are a true genius."

"I know," he replied, somehow managing to sound endearingly smug. "Want to take it out for a spin? I thought it would be a good idea for you to learn how to drive just in case Leo needs, uh, backup...but... _oof_ , we have to... _ow_! Stick to the tunnels okay?"

Before he even finished the offer I'd launched myself at the driver's seat with an undignified squeal, climbing all over Donny in the process which left him to extract himself from underneath me as I wiggled my way over. By the time we'd swapped positions he was snorting with laughter and both of us were a little out of breath.

"I can't reach." The realisation chased my laughter away. I stretched my feet to reach the floor from my perch but only the toes of my shoes managed to brush the pedals. I groaned and thunked my forehead onto the steering wheel. "How can I drive if I can't even reach the pedals? It's over before it's even begun!"

"Relax mini Mike." Donny ordered dryly, "I've made all the controls fully adjustable for the height impaired." He reached across me to fuss with the seat while I squirmed impatiently. "There, better?"

Oh yeah. This felt good. Now I could reach everything and still see clearly through the windscreen. I shot Donny a toothy grin as I ran my hands over the steering wheel and practiced pressing the pedals to the floor. He shook his head with a smile as he watched me.

"Why do I get the feeling I just created a monster?" He asked in a teasing tone as he reached for his seatbelt.

I just grinned even harder as I copied his move, strapping myself in then placing my hands back on the wheel.

"Okay, we're taking it slow alright?" Donny held both hands up in a calming gesture and I took a deep breath as I reminded myself to at least try to curb my enthusiasm a little so I didn't muck anything up. New, sensible Scarlett.

"The ignition button is on your right." He pointed, I pressed the button, and as the Shellraiser rumbled to life around me I felt an overwhelming sense of _rightness_.

This was going to be freakin _awesome_!

* * *

 _PLEASE review *flutters eyelashes*_

 _TheRedScreech and SupernovaWolf I love you!_


	28. Five Days

_Many thanks to KathyMartin whom I've been leaning on quite heavily this week as my beta reader. She is a super star :)_

 _Splinters turn!_

* * *

 **Five days...**

The man in the picture had a harsh face. His heavy eyebrows sat under a dark, side-swept fringe, square jaw set in a stern expression that made the black and white photo of him even more sombre. I squinted and leaned a little closer. I really couldn't decide if Splinter was more intimidating as a human or a giant, mutant rat.

Next to him in the photo was a lady with a similar serious expression, but her features were clean and light. A smooth arch of an eyebrow and slight curve to her lower lip made her seem aloof rather than scary. Mikey had told me her name was Tang Shen and I thought it suited her; she was beautiful.

Nestled between them was a blob of a baby. Tightly wrapped in a white blanket so that the only part showing was a bald head and squished up features. The infant was maybe a few months old. I didn't know anything about babies and even if I did it was hard to tell much of anything from a grainy old picture like this one.

"Do you miss being human?" I asked Splinter.

His step faltered just slightly, he hadn't thought I'd heard his light tread as he approached from behind. Even if I hadn't heard him I still would have smelt him; he'd been burning sandalwood incense in his room in preparation for our meditation together. Since I'd first come to stay here we'd rarely missed a session and that smell immediately calmed me it was so ingrained into my soul after all these months.

"Sometimes, yes," Splinter admitted quietly. I stepped back and stood to the side so he could gaze past me at the small shrine he'd built to his past life. As usual I couldn't read much, his features were set in the same expression as always but I fancied that he looked a little wistful. "But I was a much different man then. I am content with who I am now."

I looked from Master Splinter to the photo and back. It seemed bizarre to me that he could be content with life as a giant rat. Never able to leave the sewers because humans, a species he had once been a part of, would see him as a monster. Even try to kill him I guess, _not that they stood even the slightest chance_ I thought with a grim smirk.

"If Donny ever finishes the retro mutagen would you take it?" I asked curiously, thinking of all the empty canisters making a growing pile in the lab. More would be needed very soon if April's dad was ever going to become human again.

His reddish brown eyes met mine. "Would you?"

 _Nice deflection_ I thought with a pointed look at my sensei, then I shrugged as I answered, "That's the plan I guess." I turned back to the photo and paused when, in the glass that protected the portrait, I could clearly see Splinter's reflection now perfectly sitting over the image of his former human form.

"Do you miss them?" I whispered, knowing it was a stupid question but wanting to hear the answer anyway. If I heard him say the words then maybe I could imagine that my own family felt the same way about me. I could pretend _Hayden_ missed me.

Splinter reached out and plucked the photo from the shelf. He held the frame gently between his hands and gazed down at it. "Every day." His clawed thumb brushed over the face of the baby. "Miwa, she would have celebrated her eighteenth birthday by now. I imagine the young woman she might have become if things were different..."

Reaching past me once again he replaced the photo on the shelf. The look that flashed across his face was only there for a second but it made the breath catch in my throat. He seemed sad and torn in a way I didn't understand. Then he was looking back down at me with kindness in his eyes as he ran his gaze over my upturnetd face. "Dwelling on the past in such a way only brings pain when the present is our reality. I have my family with me. I must be here for them and not allow myself to become trapped by thoughts of what might have been."

Chewing on my cheek, I frowned as I mulled his words over. It was easy to forget that Splinter had lost so much more than I had. His wife, daughter, clan, friends, freedom and humanity all in just a few short months. But, like me, he'd gained things too and in the last sixteen years he'd turned his new life into one that made a real difference. Not just to his four sons, but the entire city.

After a moment I shook my head, choosing to push those thoughts aside for the moment and lighten the mood as I asked with a raised eyebrow, "So, what you're really trying to say is...onward and upward?"

"Something like that," Master Splinter allowed with a slight incline of his head.

I couldn't help the cheeky grin that pulled at my mouth. "What about...just keep swimming?"

"Mmmmmmm," he rumbled in his chest, turning away with a motion to follow. But not before I caught his answering smile as he replied, "Sounds like a serious matter that requires extra meditation on your part. Let us begin. I feel we have a long evening ahead of us."

"Ohhh, to infinity and beyond!"

"A very long evening." He clarified with a twitch of his whiskers as I followed behind him, a small smile playing across my own mouth.

* * *

 _One of the shorter chapters, hope you liked it :)_


	29. Four Days

_'Neko' is now has pretty much the same word count as 'Scarlett', I just noticed as I was posting. A lot more to go on this story though before it wraps up!_

 _Thanks for the reviews guys, you are all amazing xo_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own the turtles_

* * *

 **Four days...**

 _You want me to what now?_

Any other time that's exactly what I would have scoffed those words out loud. Today I just thought it to myself while trying to keep my expression under control. My internal flash of fear must have shown anyway because Raph smirked, crossing his suddenly enormous looking arms over his plastron and tipping a brow ridge at me. Despite my increasing anxiety I almost rolled my eyes, five days since I'd stolen his sai and he was _still_ holding a grudge.

I slid my gaze to Leo to see if he would take pity on me if I tried the puppy dog eyes, wilting a little when I saw his firm expression. Obviously he thought the fact that Raph was still really mad at me was perfect for this particular training session. He was the only turtle who wouldn't take it easy on me, I knew it, everyone knew it. Already I was sweating. This was gonna _suck_.

"Just like we've been practicing Scarlett." Leo said sounding way too confident. "Raph will grab you, your job is to break his hold to get away before he makes a kill strike. Simple."

It was my turn to raise an eyebrow. Simple was right. Even though Raph tied with Mikey for the shortest turtle, only a few inches taller than me, he was still freakin huge. Not to mention covered in armoured plating which made him weigh about a zillion pounds. I simply didn't stand a chance of getting out of this without a whole bunch of hurt. I could feel a pout pushing out my lower lip and squashed it together with my top one.

"What's the matter _gaki_? You scared?" Raph drawled at me, smile widening. It was the first time I'd seen him look even mildly happy in days.

"No." I lied, pride pricked.

"Well, you should be." He uncrossed his arms to crack his knuckles. "Ready or not." And with that he made a lunge for me.

I squawked, wrenching back before his hand could close around my upper arm. As I retreated he followed, making another grab at me. This time I ducked under his reach and took a few light steps to the side, feet scuffing quietly as they flew over the threadbare carpet. Raph frowned at me over his shoulder then turned to face me again.

"Scarlett," Leo's voice was reproving. "You're supposed to let him get a hold of you."

"Sorry." I muttered, reluctantly staying still while Raph squared off to me again. He was clenching his fists rhythmically by his sides and I found myself unable to look away from them. One of his oversized paws could probably encircle my entire neck and snap it in one move.

"Let's try again."

Easy for him to say. I looked up just in time to see Raph's amber eyes narrow at me before he leapt forward, hands flying at my throat. This time I managed not to cry out but I still flinched backwards, unable to help the reflex. Rough fingertips brushed across the skin of my neck sending a shiver down my spine. Raph growled in frustration, bringing his hand around to try and get a handful of my shirt only to once again get nothing but air as I darted away.

"What the shell Leo!" Raph turned on his brother, "Is this is a game of keep away or a training session?"

"Scarlett." Leo pinched the skin between his eyes, laughter tinting his voice. "Stop moving."

"I'm sorry," I huffed, "I can't help it! He looks like he wants to kill me!"

"That's because I _do_ want to kill you!" Raph snarled, "But it ain't gonna be today so stop wasting my time and stand still so we can get this over with!"

"Fine." I forced my feet to stay put, ignoring the phantom feeling of fur trying to stand on end along my back as Raph came closer.

His lip curled as his hand closed around my arm. "Gotcha," he smirked darkly.

...

Hours later I was lying on my bed in the dark trying to get some much needed sleep. It was late, everyone else was in bed, but I just couldn't drift off. My body was willing, overworked muscles twitching and jumping with fatigue along my arms and legs, but my stupid brain wouldn't shut down. Instead it went over and over the events of the day on an endless loop which kept making my eyes pop back open despite them being gritty and sore.

I couldn't stop thinking about the training session with Raph. In the end it hadn't been so bad, in fact it was pretty empowering to discover that I had the strength to throw off Raph's heavy grip and know that he wasn't holding anything back. I did have a whole heap on new bruises to add to my collection but even that didn't really bother me. No, the worst part had come at the end of the session, the bit where he'd walked off after Leo decided we were done. After what felt like hours of him being right in my personal space Raph hadn't even looked at me before he stalked out and I hated that he was still so mad at me.

I turned over restlessly, punched my pillow and stared sightlessly at the wall. I was no stranger to giving someone the silent treatment. Funny how much I hated, no _loathed_ being on the other end of it. Stupid vet. Stupid Casey...stupid...ah fuck it. Stupid _me_.

With an angry growl I gave up. Flinging back my covers I launched myself out of bed and stomped out of my room. Thirty seconds later my knuckles were rapping on Raph's door and once again I was steeling myself in preparation for facing a certain angry, red banded turtle.

"What?!" The door was flung open and I tilted my chin to glare up into his face which was only inches from mine. When he saw it was me his amber eyes narrowed and I narrowed mine back. "What the hell do _you_ want?"

"I'm sorry." I said stiffly. Raph blinked a few times but he didn't say anything. I cleared my throat and kept going. "I'm sorry I took your sai's. I was completely out of line and I promise I'll never do it again."

Silence stretched out as Raph continued to study me. He shifted to lean one shoulder on the door frame then crossed his arms over his plastron as he cocked an eyeridge.

I met his stare head on until abruptly I realised what he was waiting for, then I scowled and dropped my gaze before sighing and raising it again. "I'm also sorry that I hurt Casey, which I will also...try not to do ever again."

"You gonna tell him that?" Raph asked and I felt myself blanch.

"If that's what you want...sure." I managed to get out through stiff lips.

An evil smile spread slowly over Raph's face, "Oh yeah, I really want to see that."

 _I bet you would_ I thought, embarrassment already washing over me at the thought of having to make amends with Casey freakin Jones next time I saw the idiot. Well if that's what it took then I'd do it. _Anything_ to get past this.

"So, we good then?" I asked, pretty much sagging with relief when Raph nodded slowly. Apology over I sighed heavily, the built up tension already ebbing from my muscles. With nothing left to say I hesitated before turning back to my room.

"Hey, Scarlett?"

When he called I stopped, eyeing him warily over my shoulder. "Yeah?"

"You've been doing good this week kid. It's gonna be fun watching you kick ass up there." With that he was gone and I blinked dumbly at his door as it closed behind him.

"Huh." I muttered to the empty hallway. "That just happened..."

* * *

 _A good enough apology? Let me know what you think! :)_


	30. Three days

_Getting close to the end of the countdown! I wrote a slightly longer chapter this time and I hope you like it :)_

 _Also my lovely beta has gone off on a walking holiday with our dad along the coast of Sydney so I apologise if there are any unsightly typos, she has an eagle eye for that kind of thing xo_

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing!_

* * *

 **Three days...**

"Are you sure you're feeling better?" I asked Mikey as I eyed him suspiciously. Our footsteps echoed off the curved walls that encased us, small splashes and scuffs amplified annoyingly in my ears and making it hard to pick out individual sounds which just added to my discomfort. The lair was now a good ten minute walk behind us and I was feeling every step of separation from safety, I'd been looking forward to spending time with Mikey out of the lair but now I was just worried. Was he still a little pale? I think he was still a little pale...

Mikey gave a frustrated huff. "Yes _mom_ , now can I please go out and play?" He mocked as he shoved at my shoulder.

I staggered a little and glared up at him,"Excuse me for my concern." I shot back as I pushed him in return, careful not to make contact with his freshly healed wound. "Correct if I'm wrong but I'm pretty sure that, less than a week ago, you nearly died."

"Pffft, exaggerations." Mikey slung his arm around the shoulder he'd just abused, effectively cutting off my heated retort and at the same time guiding me left at the upcoming divide in the sewer tunnels. "And by the way, I already have three older brothers telling me what to do, I don't need a little sister hassling me too. Can we please just enjoy our freedom? I'm beyond stir crazy and heading towards certifiably insane. If you start mother-henning me too I'll have a mental breakdown."

I shifted my grip on my skateboard then sighed. "Fine," I grumbled good naturedly, shrugging his arm off. "But if you pass out or something I'm not carrying you home. I could," I clarified with a raised finger, "But I won't. Just so you know."

"Duly noted." Mikey replied dryly. "Now come on, Leo said we have one hour which means exactly one hour. If we are late getting back they'll all come looking and that won't be good for either of us, trust me."

I picked up my pace to match Mikey's, dropping my board to the concrete when we reached another clear stretch then coasting easily beside him. We'd both brought our decks along with the plan of finding a good spot to skate, but I was beginning to suspect Mikey wasn't actually that interested that plan anymore.

"Where are we going anyway?" I asked curiously. I didn't recognise where we were but that didn't mean anything. I'd only ventured out into the labyrinth of tunnels a handful of times, Mikey however knew them like the back of his hand.

"I want to show you something." He answered vaguely then, before I could pry further, we rolled into an enormous circular room. I came to a stop, one foot holding my board still as I frowned. There didn't seem to be any exits from the cave-like space, just a deep pool of water surrounded by a concrete edge wide enough to walk single file.

Splashing caught my attention. I looked up, following the curved walls of concrete with my eyes until my head was tilted all the way back on my shoulders, and saw that high above us were the circular ends of large pipes which jutted out into mid air. They must be what carried excess storm water away from the streets. Only a trickle was coming from them right now but when it rained this entire room was probably a roaring, watery death trap.

"You want us to climb up there?" I asked, pointing at the high slippery walls and cocking an eyebrow.

"No!" Mikey guffawed loudly and I flushed a little. Silly, of course he didn't want to...

"We're going in there." He jerked his head towards the pool of water and I swear all feeling left my body.

"You what?" I gaped at him. "You're not serious...you _are_ serious? Why the heck makes you think I would go in there? I can't swim, remember?"

"Sure you can." He scoffed, "You're a leopard, leopards are great swimmers."

I paused, distracted from my escalating flip out, "They are?"

"Yep," He nodded, "all you gotta do is shift and jump in."

"All I've..." I threw my hands up in the air, "It's not that simple! Shifting _hurts_ , and it wrecks my clothes. And the water is still cold, it's not exactly balmy down here!"

Mikey actually rolled his eyes at me as he took his nunchucks and t-phone out of his belt and stepped behind me to place them in the backpack I was wearing. "Blah blah blah, I'm a big scaredy cat." He laughed in my ear. "C'mon Scar, stop being such a wuss! Where's your sense of adventure? Don't you want to see where this leads? I promise it will be totally worth it."

"Is this how you talk everyone else into following along with your stupid plans? Accuse them of being chicken? I'm not Marty McFly you know." I kept my voice low and flat, planting my hands on my hips as I watched him slide into the pool. I opened my mouth to remind him about his bandaged shoulder then snapped it shut, not wanting to give him a reason to accuse me of nagging again. And, besides, when did I turn into a mini Leo anyway?

The idiot didn't even flinch at the temperature of the water, just continued to smirk at me with his chin resting at the surface. Then, without another word, he sank down and disappeared.

I paused. Took a hesitant step forward. "Mikey?" The water was so dark I couldn't make out anything at all, the pool could be anywhere from a foot deep to bottomless. I set my board down next to me then shrugged the backpack off, dumping it on the groud as well before kneeling at the waters edge. "You're just gonna leave me here by myself?" I asked the empty room in disbelief.

No answer.

I stood back up and frowned. Turning my attention to the backpack resting by my feet I gave it a small kick, now I knew why Mikey had insisted I bring it. I glared at the surface of the water for another long minute before finally letting out a sharp growl, _fine!_ With jerky movements I began to strip, shoving each piece of clothing safely into the bag with angry movements until I was standing in just my singlet and shorts, too annoyed at this stupid situation I'd managed to find myself in to really feel the cold on my bare skin. _God I hate shifting_ , I seethed to myself, _this had better be worth it_. Crouching I placed my palms on the gritty concrete and closed my eyes, a frown pulling my eyebrows together. Irritation brought on the shift much faster than I was expecting and I clenched my jaw to hold back grunts of pain as cracks and pops echoed off the brick.

Moments later I was shaking off the last of the muscle spasms as I rose to all four paws. I lashed my tail, throat rumbled as I began stalking up and down the edge of the water and sniffing at the surface. The pool was clean, not exactly drinkable but not toxic either. Surprisingly the cold radiating off it didn't seem as chilling as before and I wondered how much protection my thick coat would offer me. A stir of ripples caught my attention and I stilled as the top of Mikey's head appeared towards the middle of the pool. In the dark I could only just see the outline of his head then his white eyes blinked at me for just a second before he sank back down again.

I took the hint, gathered myself then jumped, figuring I was too far into this to turn back now. Cold darkness enveloped me, blocking my ears, clogging my nose and dimming my sight. My eyes squinted open as I twisted my head around looking for Mikey but I couldn't see far enough to find him. All around me was a gloomy underwater world, shifting shadows in a thousand different shades of brown and green. I was hard to make out anything at all, I didn't even know which way to start swimming.

Before I could start to panic and make a rush for the surface Mikey was there, tugging on my fur then floating away with a beckoning motion. Instinctively I followed, marvelling at the way my limbs just seemed to know what to do. My paws spread and sculled through the water easily in a running motion while my ears flattened against my head. I was able to move much quicker than I'd expected but I still had no hope of keeping up with Mikey who darted randomly in and out of the murk ahead of me with strong sweeps of his arms and legs.

Mercifully the swim was a short one. Within a handful of seconds I was being led through a wide pipe that fed under the far wall, then I was rushing back up towards the surface to suck in great gulps of oxygen. I paddled to keep myself afloat as I looked around. We'd emerged in a much smaller room, the pool I was currently in a similar design the one we'd left. Mikey was already pulling himself onto a ledge so I did the same, snorting water from my nose then giving my head a shake which sent droplets of water flying everywhere. Beneath my fur I was cold but not uncomfortably so and the thick pads of my paws blocked the chill from the concrete.

"This way." Mikey said softly and I followed him, forgetting my irritation as he led me out of the small room and down a low corridor. "There used to be a whole bunch of traps set along here, I think we got them all but watch your step just in case."

He motioned to his left and I blinked when I saw that a red and white 'STOP' sign had been half embedded into the wall close to my head level. What the heck? I couldn't voice the question so I let out a low rumble instead to which Mikey just chuckled under his breath.

Strange smells were coming from up ahead making my wet fur prickle uncomfortably along my spine. Wherever we were going was starting to make me feel nervous. Coming up alongside Mikey I nosed at his shoulder until he threw an arm around my neck, the space only just wide enough for us to walk side by side.

By the time we reached the end of the hallway the smell was clearer, sharper. This had been a den for some kind of reptile, a really big and powerful one. Unused for a long time but still unmistakably someones old home. I left Mikey's side and prowled around carefully. We were in a small station, abandoned now except for a short row of old train carriages and I noticed stright away that one was missing from the furthest end. The small passage we'd come out of was at the rear of the station. There was a set of steps to the right which ended abruptly when they met a solid brick wall. An underground entry must have once been there leading to the surface. Up ahead tracks angled away into the blackness and when I sniffed the air in that direction I got only must and damp in return.

"This was Leatherhead's home for a while." Mikey called out from within the carriages. I looked back behind me then trotted around to the end carriage until I could see him, another dark shadow within the depths of the train. "He lived in here for months, hiding from the Krang and working against them. The pools we came through were his escape route in case they ever found him. The Krang really hate water, it messes with their tech."

As he talked he came forward to sit in the doorway of the carriage, a small smile pulling at his mouth. I watched him with narrowed eyes, tilting my head and flicking an ear in his direction but unable to ask who Leatherhead was despite my curiosity. Mikey had never mentioned him to me before.

Reading my mind Mikey elaborated. "Leatherhead was... _is_ a good friend of ours. A mutant like us, an alligator. The Krang found him when he was just a hatchling, they mutated him then experimented on him. By the time we met him he had...uh, issues, but we managed to bond over a mutual dislike of Kraaaaang." He drew out the last word in a roar then chuckled to himself, tapering off before shooting me a sideways look which I met with another tilt of my head. "Sorry," he smirked, "I forget you can't talk when you're a kitty."

 _Kitty_? I gave a low cough which only made Mikey laugh again. I bared my teeth and he held up his hands in a gesture of surrender.

"Ok ok! Relax!" The laugh died away until just a smile pulled at the edge of his mouth. Then he sobered altogether, sucking in a deep breath then releasing it on a sigh as he said seriously, "Point is I wanted you to see that this place is here in case you ever need it to get away or hide or whatever. It's about the safest place in this whole city, off the grid and really hard to find."

He turned his eyes to the ceiling and grimaced, "You never know what kind of crazy is going to happen to us next, especially now that hibernation is over and Spring has nearly arrived. I have a feeling that things are going to be even more intense than ever." He rubbed a hand over his head before continuing. "The Krang, Foot Clan, Purple Dragons, Shredder, Karai, Bradford, Xever and shell knows how many other enemies we've managed to make in just one year, they are all up there. Add to that the fact that they're all after you in particular and, I dunno, I worry. But we can't keep you locked away underground forever I guess." He sighed and fixed me with an intense look. "Promise me you'll remember this place and use it if you need it ok?"

I met his stare, confusion and concern mixing around fuzzily in my head. It was taking everything I had in me to follow his rambling, one sided conversation right now. His words were coming thick and fast in a stream that I needed time to decipher through the filter of my leopard brain that was far more concerned with subtle sounds and smells. Much louder than his words was his scent, the faintest acrid trace of worry drifted from him sparking my own anxiety.

I had no idea where this sudden serious Mikey had come from but I knew that it was important to him that I showed some kind of understanding. I tilted my chin and nodded as best I could until his face relaxed into a smile again.

"Ok," Mikey jumped down from the carriage, his attitude suddenly lightening again. He ran a rough hand over my head, flattening my ears annoyingly until I swiped at him with one massive paw. "I should have conversations with you as Neko more often, you're much easier to talk to when you can't talk back." He teased.

With a twist of my head I snapped my jaw around his wrist and gnawed warningly on the thick wraps there, growl vibrating from my teeth to his skin. He let out a yell of laughter and tried to pull away but I just tightened my grip warningly.

"Uncle!" He laughed and I dropped his limb, working my mouth to get rid of the taste. He threw his arm over my neck to prod me back the way we'd come, stating, "We better get going, it's probably heaps later than I think it is."

I groaned inwardly when I thought of the cold water waiting at the other end of that tunnel, Neko might be a mute but Scarlett was going to have a lot to say once I got her vocal chords back again. Make me swim through underwater pipes...

Mikey's arm tightened around my neck as we ducked back into the narrow corridor and I huffed wryly. I don't know who I was kidding, cold water or not I'd follow him anywhere.

* * *

 _Mikey and Scarlett fluff! And a new location unlocked (*bing*) Lol, I hope you enjoyed coming along on their little expidition :)_

 _Now the next chapter is mostly written but has gotten bigger than Ben Hurr (considering I was trying to keep it to 2,000 words) so I apologise in advance if I can't actually manage to post tomorrow night (morning or whatever time zone you are in). I will do my best though and get it to you asap._

 _Catch you all again soon xo_


	31. Two days

_Wow, my first attempt to provide a blow-by-blow on a game with six players means my word count for this chapter has exploded. I'm feeling a bit anxious about posting this because it went in a different direction than what I was planning. Having said that it was fun to write. I hope I do justice to all the action and you can follow it easily. Enjoy!_

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing_

* * *

 **Two days...**

Casey still looked like a bit like a racoon. An angry, ugly, gap toothed racoon. The bruises smeared around his eyes and nose had begun fading into a colourful spread of black, purple and green which contrasted weirdly with his brown eyes and dark hair. I twisted my fingers together in front of me, trying not to fidget as he glared warily at me.

I'd come out from the dojo after my daily session with Leo to find Raph, Donny, Casey and April gathered in the lounge pit talking. They'd all stopped when I entered the room and immediately caught Casey's eye, man he looked pissed to see me. Raph glanced between us and pointedly raised an eye ridge. I squinted at him in return and gave a tiny shake of my head.

I urged my feet to keep moving towards them, feeling immensely exposed in just my yoga pants and tank top. My hair was scraped back from my face into a tight ponytail and I knew I was very flushed and sweaty from the back-to-back training sessions I'd done since rolling out of bed this morning. A barrage of physical challenges wasn't leaving much time for personal grooming let alone things I really wanted to do, like curl up in a ball and sleep for a week.

As I came closer Casey's gaze flicked to my arms and fought the urge to hide them behind my back. Because I'd shifted yesterday the old bruises were gone but new ones from today's training were already rising to the surface in shades of purple. Preparation for going back to the surface wasn't exactly gentle exercise. The stakes were high so the amount Leo and the others held back during training sessions had decreased. As a result similar bruises marked most of my body. I knew Mikey hated them and Donny had tutted more than once under his breath over how 'fragile' I was, but it just made me work even harder. Besides, I was sure that the turtles had just as many marks as I did, probably more. They just had the benefit of shells and green skin which hid them better.

I fully expected Casey to smirk at the evidence I was hurting in some way, I probably even deserved it after messing up his face so bad, but instead he just met my gaze again, brow furrowed. I held his stare, refusing to look away despite the feelings of guilt directly looking at his messed up face was causing.

"Great, you guys are right on time." Leo said from behind me. "Thanks for coming to help us out."

Help us out? I noticed for the first time that April and Casey were dressed in workout gear like me. Looked like this was going to involve the whole gang. Ducking my head I skirted around them and made for the bench where I'd tossed my hoodie this morning. With quick movements I tugged it on, hiding the bruises before turning back to the group then crossing my arms as I listened to Leo explain why we were all gathered together for the first time since the Rat King adventure.

"Wow," Mikey appeared beside me and I caught the wince on his face as he stared at Casey, "you weren't kidding when you said you smashed his face."

"Shhhh," I hissed with a sideways look at the lanky teen to see if he'd heard, "I didn't say I smashed his face, I said I broke his nose."

"Well either way your description didn't do it justice." Mikey replied, unfazed by my reaction. "He looks like a poster boy for hockey tryouts."

"Oh man," I groaned, sinking my face down into my hand as realisation struck. "I told Raph I'd apologise to him."

"Really?" Mikey's voice trembled on the edge of laughter, "I have to see that."

I elbowed him in ribs, and groaned. "No you don't, no one does. It's gonna blow chunks."

"...and Scarlett you're with Raph and Casey."

My head shot up at Leo's words. "I'm with who for what now?" I asked with raised eyebrows. Raph and Casey were making their way towards me, Casey's glower telling me that he pretty much felt the same as me about us being teamed up.

"Oh yeah, nice choice of teams bro!" Mikey crowed as he threw his big brother a double thumbs up. He clapped me on the back hard then planted his big hand between my shoulder blades and pushed me forward with a whispered, "Looks like you'll have the perfect opportunity to give that heartfelt apology."

"You suck." I hissed from the corner of my mouth then immediately regretted it when Casey whipped his head towards me with a glower. "Not you..." I hurried to explain then trailed off when the guy cut a hand through the air in front of my face.

"Save it." He snapped before turning his back on me. Before I could stop myself I stuck my tongue out at the back of his head, almost biting it off when Raph caught me and narrowed his eyes.

Before long Leo had organised us into our teams and had directed us to stand on either side of the red midline that cut the lounge pit in half. Then we all stood and listened while he explained the rules of the training exercise. Earlier that day, with a lot of help from Donny and Mikey, Leo had turned the lounge pit into a sporting arena. Anything breakable, like the TV, was now safely stowed in the lab. Two basketball hoops had been fixed at either end of the huge space; one above the turnstiles and the other high on the side of the half pipe. The purpose of all this was to allow us to play a game of Leo's own devising which, from the sounds of it, was caught somewhere between basketball and 'tag'.

"So what are these for?" I asked as I tugged at the belt that had been fixed around my waist. Hanging from it were three strips of red cloth. Everyone had one except for Mikey, who was still not completely cleared for action. Instead he'd been given the job of referee. At first he'd hotly protested the role, claiming it was unfair punishment for taking a tiny, innocent dip in cold water the day before. He insisted that the only thing he'd done wrong was getting caught by Donny when he tried to sneak back into the lair. But then Leo had pointed out that he got to blow a whistle while bossing everyone around and he'd taken to his new title with gusto. The first few blasts he'd given on the stupid whistle had set my ears on edge and I'd had to bare my teeth at him warningly to make him stop.

"Each of those strips represent a wound. Any time a player from the opposite team rips one off you you are 'injured' and must take a knee for ten seconds before rejoining the game. Three wounds and you're dead and you're out for good." Leo scanned both groups, satisfied as each person nodded their understanding.

"Can I tie someone else's cloth to my belt for an extra life?" Raph asked, shifting slightly to balance his weight when Casey propped an elbow on his shoulder and leant on him.

"No," Leo shook his head.

"Why not?" Raph demanded with a scowl.

"Because you're not a necromancer meathead." Donny called across the midline then smirked when Raph glared at him.

"What'd you call me?"

"Game ends with the last team member standing, then points are tallied." Leo spoke loudly over his brothers escalating argument and thankfully Raph chose to let it go, but only after pointing a threatening finger at Donny who just smirked harder.

"And we earn points by..." April prompted with raised eyebrows.

Leo held up the basketball he'd been keeping propped under his arm. "Each basket in the other teams hoop gets you one point."

"What about distance? Do you get more points the further away you are?" It was Donny's turn to ask and again Leo shook his head.

"Nope, everyone here is too good a shot so the rule is you have to be within the other teams half to score." He pointed to the red line that had been sprayed on the floor to cut the room in half. "That makes it more difficult, you have to go into enemy territory which puts you in danger of sustaining an 'injury'."

"Any more rules?" Casey drawled with an exaggerated yawn. "Let's get this game started already."

"Yeah," Leo bounced the ball then lazily spun it on his finger. "At its core this is a game of basketball so no travelling or double bouncing. You can't 'injure' your own players, you can't 'injure' anyone who has taken a knee, no weapons allowed of course, and the game doesn't end until one team is all out."

He tossed the basketball to Mikey who grinned as he caught it and stepped into the middle of the lounge pit right on the red line. "Players, take your positions!" He called in a loud voice that bounced off every inch of concrete in the large space. Everyone spread out while he posed, arms outstretched as he rotated imperiously on the spot.

Instinctively I made my way to the back of the 'court' while Casey and Raph squared off right at the front line. My lanky team mate had positioned himself directly in front of me and I hesitated before taking a deep breath. "Hey Casey," I took a few steps forward and reached up to tap the tall teen on the shoulder, "can I talk to you for a sec?"

When he shot me a heated look over his shoulder I retracted my hand quickly. "Don't touch me." He hissed angrily and I felt my jaw dangle as I gaped at him.

 _Pppfffffffftttttttttttttt!_

The whistle blasted, signalling the start of the game. Mikey tossed the ball high into the air and immediately Raph and Leo leapt at it. In the ensuing tussle Donny snaked forward to rip a tag from Raph's belt just as he won the ball from his older brother. The red banded turtle to let out a "Hey!" of annoyance before reluctantly taking a knee and glaring at Don as he counted.

Just then I felt a tug on my own belt, tearing my gaze away from the back of Casey's head I was just in time to see April darting away, then I gaped at my belt to see I was also one tag down. I hadn't even managed to move from my spot before she got me, I'd been too floored by Casey's reaction to me tapping him on the shoulder. Cheeks heating I dropped to one knee and began counting to ten out loud.

Opposition free Leo scooped the ball out of his brothers hands, took one step over the red line, then lobbed the ball towards the hoop on our half. Casey tried to block it but there was a shrill blast from Mikey's whistle as the first point was scored against us.

 _Pppfffffffftttttttttttttt!_

"Were you two knuckle heads asleep or something?" Raph asked gratingly as we gathered back at the halfway line. "Wake up and get in the game!"

"Don't look at me dude," Casey replied, pointedly avoiding looking at me, "at least I still have all my tags."

"Well at least I've actually touched the ball." Raph shot back then turned to me and raised an eyeridge.

The colour in my cheeks deepened but I just graced the pair with a withering look before shoving my way to the front. Raph was right, I needed to get my head in the game. Casey had shaken me up a bit but I was here to show everyone what I could do and prove I was ready to go up top. I stepped on the line and looked to Mikey who shot me a reassuring smile.

"Ready?" Mikey asked and I nodded before looking over at Donny who was taking his place at the toss up. The tall turtle was braced with one foot forward, hands clenching by his sides as he prepared to leap for the ball. He caught my eye and winked, I smiled back.

I looked past him and swept my gaze over April and Leo who were spread out to either side as they waited for the whistle. April gave me a smug look. I narrowed my eyes in return before ignoring her to think as quickly as I could about gameplay before the whistle blew.

As far as I could tell the trick with this game was to balance ball possession with tag protection. If you had the ball you could score but you moved slower and therefor were more vulnerable to 'injuries'. One approach would be to hold onto the ball for as little time as possible before handing it on to someone else. Another would be to ignore the ball completely.

I turned back to Donny and ran my eyes over him. His reach was much longer than mine. I could jump pretty high and might even be able to reach the ball first despite my height disadvantage, but I had a suspicion that Leo was poised to repeat his brothers trick of dashing forward to snatch a tag from my belt while I was distracted. I could read it in the subtle way he bounced on his toes as he studied me from the corner of his eye.

 _Pppfffffffftttttttttttttt!_

No more time to think. Mikey blew the whistle and I lunged for Donny as he jumped for the ball, tearing a tag from his belt even as I twisted my body around him so that I came up behind his shell. Then I dropped smoothly, tucking my shoulder under as I rolled so that I ducked under Leo's outstretched arm. As I came out of my roll and fluidly regained my feet I snagged a tag from the blue banded turtle's belt before he could turn to face me. There was the sound of two grunts of surprise then I grinned to myself as the brothers dropped to one knee simultaneously and began counting back from ten.

Snapping my head around I saw April trying to flank Casey on the other side of the court and made a beeline for her. To my right Raph dashed past, dribbling the basketball for a few steps before taking a shot. The basket was wide open so there was no way he would miss. April tried to duck around me when I got close but I easily countered, claiming a tag just before the whistle blew to signal Raph had scored a basket.

"Nice!" Raph appeared beside me as I made my way back to the midline. He looped an arm casually around my neck and fist pumped the air as he crowed. "Three tags in one go. That's how you play this game!"

"Lap it up Raph," Leo brushed his knee pads off as he rolled his eyes, "game's only just started."

"And we're gonna finish it." Raph smirked at his older brother, letting me go as we took up our ready positions once more.

The smile on my face dropped a little as I met Casey's eye. He certainly wasn't impressed by my moves, instead he was still glowered at me with that pissed off look. I fought the urge to glower back and instead turned to face him. "Hey, Casey. I just wanted to say..."

 _Pppfffffffftttttttttttttt!_

Mikey blasted on the whistle and I let out an annoyed huff as I was interrupted again. Casey shoulder checked me on his way to join the fray and I bit back a curse as I glared daggers at him. _That guy is such a jerk_ , I fumed to myself, tempted to break his nose all over again with a well placed elbow. I could totally make it look like an accident... _no, Scarlett. Focus on the game!_

Raph had won the toss against Donny so I dashed towards them to try and help. Weaving my way past Leo I narrowly avoided the grab he made at my tag then stopped under the basket and waved my arms at Raph to show I was open. A second later I had the ball. Leo turned to sprint towards me but instead of taking a shot at the hoop I cocked my arm and rocketed the ball straight at the eldest turtle's head. A surprised expression crossed his face even as he caught the ball just before it bopped him on the beak. I was already sprinting in the balls wake, grinning as I took advantage of Leo's distraction to relieve him of another tag. One more 'injury' and Leo was out of the game.

"Watch out!"

April was closing in from the left to scoop up the dropped ball and I leaped to beat her to it, yanking it away and tossing it towards Casey who was in the clear. She let out a cry of frustration, snatching at the tags on my belt in retaliation. I had to move quickly to successfully avoid her reaching fingers.

 _Pppfffffffftttttttttttttt!_

Casey had made a basket but in the process lost another tag when Donny caught him just as he made the shot. Raph had also lost one to Donny, his younger brother had blindsided him earlier when he threw the ball to me which had sparked a mouthful of good natured abuse from both sides.

A quick inventory back on our respective sides of the court showed that Raph, Casey and Leo were on their last tags. I still had two of mine as did April and Donny. Leo's team had less 'injuries' but my team was ahead by one on baskets. It was still anyone's game at this point.

"You're up Jones." Raph motioned for his friend to step up and Casey puffed out his chest as he strode forward. When he saw he was pitted against April for the toss he sagged a little then gave the rest of us a worried look.

"I dunno," he scratched at the back of his neck, "I wouldn't want to hurt you Red."

April scoffed, planting a fist on her hips as she gave the lanky vigilante a scathing look. "Save your breath Casey, you'll need it for when I knock you on your butt."

"Ho _hoooooooo_!" Donny drawled loudly, eliciting a scowl from Casey which he pointedly ignored. "Prepare to get owned Jones." He laughed and I hid my own smirk behind my hand as April smiled darkly.

Mikey tossed the ball and Casey snatched it easily from the air before April could reach it. Angling his skinny hips he managed to avoid losing his last tag to both Donny and April but, as he began to dribble his way towards the basket, he staggered then landed heavily on his front with an ' _oof_ ', narrowly avoiding smashing his already battered nose on the concrete. The ball rolled away to be snatched up by Leo who then tossed it away to Donny.

"Hey! No fair!" Casey protested angrily as he sat up, rubbing his chin and glaring at April who'd been the one to trip him.

"Totally fair," April disagreed with a smirk, reaching down to rip off his last tag. "And now you're dead."

" _What_?" Casey howled, looking at Mikey in disbelief when the orange banded turtle nodded in agreement.

"Sorry dude, spectating is your sport from here on." He sympathised briefly before blowing his whistle.

 _Pppfffffffftttttttttttttt!_

Up the other end of the court Donny had managed to shoot a basket but again it had come at the cost of losing a tag. Raph was scowling darkly as he came to stand beside me. "One man down and I only have one life left." He grumbled close to my ear. "You better take the toss, I'll hang back and try to kill off one of the others to even up the playing field."

I nodded wordlessly, taking my place and narrowing my eyes at Leo who'd come to face off against me. He just eyed me calmly in return, keeping well back from arms reach and I sniggered when I realised he assumed I was going to try and take another tag instead of go for the ball. I backed up two steps then grinned evilly at him, wiggling my eyebrows.

Mikey tossed the ball. I took two running steps then jumped, throwing myself at Leo as hard as I could feet first. Both of us had ignored the ball and I vaguely felt it glance off my shoulder as I flew towards the eldest turtle. Leo, expecting me to go for his remaining tag, had half turned his body protectively and was reaching towards me at the same time in anticipation of inflicting his own 'injury' by snatching one of my tags. Instead I flew over his outstretched arm and planted both feet against his upper shoulder to deliver a hard double kick. If he had been properly grounded and not side on I'm not sure I could have moved him considering our differences in weight. As it was the results were pretty spectacular. Unprepared for the blow he was knocked sideways and completely off his feet. He let out a startled shout as he was sent flying into April who had been lingering behind him then they both went crashing to the ground in a tangle.

Stopped short mid air I twisted so that when I landed it was safely on my hands and toes in a crouched position. Then I sprang to my feet and skidded to where Leo and April had fallen. It wasn't until I'd already torn away April's last tag and eliminated her from the game that I realised something was wrong. The red head had gone white and was biting at her lip as she reached for her ankle.

"April!" Donny knocked me out of the way as he fell to his knees by her side. "Are you ok?"

"I think my shell caught her ankle when I fell on her." Leo said as he rolled to his feet. "I'm sorry April." He looked pained as he apologised and I felt my stomach twist as I thought _I_ should be the one apologising. The words stuck in my throat as I looked at her and I twisted my hands in front of me helplessly.

April waved a reassuring hand in Leo's direction and tried to smile through gritted teeth. "I'm fine, seriously." With Donny's help she climbed to her feet but as soon as she tried to place any weight on her foot she let out a cry. Don caught her before she hit the floor, scooping her up with a worried look.

"Raph, open the lab door for me and make sure the med table is clear. Leo get a couple of icepacks and meet us in the lab. I want to make sure her ankle isn't broken before we strap it." He was barking orders over his shoulder as he carried April away, ignoring her continued protests that she was fine. "Oh and Mikey you better come too so you can grab the first aid kit for me, you know where it is."

"Sure thing boss!" Mikey saluted as he followed his brother. On his way past me he sent a hand out to squeeze my shoulder and I grimaced at him in return.

Next thing I knew Casey and I were standing alone in the lounge pit together, game over abruptly as the turtles hurried away to look after April. I was stunned by quickly things had shifted and the thought that I'd caused April to get injured made me feel sick. Casey huffed and I shuffled awkwardly, looking anywhere but at the lanky teen, but eventually the feeling of his eyes boring into me drew my gaze. As soon as my eyes met his he sneered at me. "You just can't help it can you? Even when you aren't actually trying the people around you still get hurt."

I blinked at him, mouth opening and closing a few times. It was on the tip of my tongue to tell him to get bent but as I took in his bruised face the words died unuttered. He was mad at me and I deserved it. Finally I managed, "Casey, it was an accident. I didn't see her there."

"Maybe that's the case this time," Casey shrugged, "but all the times you've attacked me sure haven't been accidents."

"I'm really sorry about that," I said as earnestly as I could. "I.."

"Ha!" He scoffed, "Sorry doesn't un-break my nose or undo the concussion you gave me. I had to miss a weeks worth of hockey training thanks to you. My mum even threatened to make me quit altogether when I told her I'd gotten hurt during practice."

"I'm sorry..." I tried again, speaking around my steadily tightening chest. "I shouldn't have gotten so mad..."

"You shouldn't have gotten mad, you shouldn't have taken Raph's sai, you shouldn't have stolen from a vet," he said mockingly, "That's a big list of shouldn't's you're racking up there."

"You know what Casey, blow it out your ass." I fumed, "I told Raph I'd apologise for hurting you and I have. If you don't want to accept my apology then fine."

"Oh well if Raph told you to." Casey rolled his eyes and I felt my fists clenching. "Don't apologise of your own accord or anything. That might mean you actually think you did something wrong."

"I...you..." I was losing the ability to form words. My lips pulled back from my teeth in a snarl and I dragged a breath in through my nose in an effort to cool down.

"Everything good here?"

Raph was back at the edge of the lounge pit, eyeing us both suspiciously. When he looked at me I tried to get my face under control and bring it a notch or two down from the murderous expression I could feel was plastered all over it.

"Oh yeah," Casey drawled, crossing his arms over his chest. "Scarlett here was just apologising for past deeds, weren't you Scar?"

I didn't trust myself to talk so instead I nodded stiffly. Raph narrowed his eyes at me but I just looked away, jaw set stubbornly.

"Hey guys, sorry about that." Leo was back, looking sheepish as he came towards us rubbing at the back of his neck. "April's okay, just a twisted ankle. My shell squashed her foot at a weird angle, not too bad but it's enough to put an end to the game for today. Let's take a rain check and try again another time alright?"

I nodded again and Leo frowned when he got a better look at my face. "Don't look so worried Scar, it was an accident, could've happened to anyone. One of the pitfalls of playing with giant turtles when you don't have your own shell." He made an attempt at a joke and I tried to smile in return. Judging by the look on Leo's face it hadn't been very reassuring.

"Scar..."

"I've got meditation with Master Splinter." I said loudly, jerking a thumb over my shoulder and taking a step back. "Sorry again about...everything." I directed my muttered apology at Casey's shoes then spun on my heel to make my escape as quickly as I could.

"What was that about?" I heard Raph ask lowly as I slunk away and I closed my ears to Casey's muttered response, ducking into the dojo and putting a wall between us so I didn't have to hear his answer. I'd had enough of listening to Casey Jones talk for one day.

* * *

 _Oh my God, seriously, I swear the ending of this chapter just up and ran away with me like an out of control train. I was not planning for Casey and Scarlett to have a fight at all it just happened! As I was typing I got thinking about how he sees her as a rampant thief and barely contained hothead and I really didn't think he would just accept her apology. Especially when she broke his face and gave him a head injury! Plus she literally just injured April...accidentally of course! I think these two are always going to hate each other, and don't we love to hate the haters? Lol. (By the way I actually thinks he makes some really good points...just sayin!)_

 _I didn't plan for April to get hurt either, that was the direction the story wanted to go in so I followed :) It also effects the story quite nicely over the next couple of chapters, trust me I know what I'm doing ;)_

 _Anyway, reviews are a thing! Catch you next time (tomorrow hopefully)._


	32. One day

_Hi everyone, my apologies for this being so late. The usual reasons, writers block and real life getting in the way. Trying to finish this was torture, I ended up starting from scratch because I hated my first attempt. I know you've all been keen for this so I hope it was worth the wait :)_

 _Thanks as usual to all those who have given such kind reviews and encouragement. I had a review from a Guest and I feel bad I couldn't personally reply so thanks to you also! This chapter should satisfy your request :)_

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing_

* * *

When I arrived at the right manhole I skimmed up the ladder then hooked one arm around the top rung while I pushed at the cover with the other. The thing was way heavier than I was expecting. Gritting my teeth I heaved and shoved it to one side, the scrape of metal over bitumen was loud but unavoidable so I just did it as quickly as I could then scrambled up the last few rungs.

The surface of the ally floor was cold and wet under the palms of my hands as I levered myself up to street level. It had rained recently. I tipped my head back and took a deep breath of the night air, filling my lungs to the absolute hilt. Then I bent down to shove the manhole back in place before flipping my hoodie up over my head and stuffing my hands into my pockets.

I kept my chin tucked as I stepped out of the protective shadows. It was only a short walk to my destination but I still felt exposed. Previously every trip to the surface had been amidst some kind of crisis that, at the time, hadn't give me time to appreciate being out in the 'real' world. Right then the quiet street seemed far too peaceful in contrast and I was just waiting for something, or someone, to jump out at me. My footsteps quickened as I crossed the street.

When I reached the shadowy doorway I let out a tense breath, one hand poised to knock. I wasn't too sure what would be waiting for me on the other side and I was nervous. It was too late to turn back though, the guys would notice I was missing any minute now so I had to hurry...

* * *

"Have you seen Scarlett anywhere? She's late for training." Leo asked as he hovered in the doorway of Mikey's room and scanned the space quickly. "I thought she might be with you."

Mikey shook his head without looking up from his comic, "Nah, haven't seen her since lunch. I thought she was with you."

"She's supposed to be, and it's not like her to miss a training session." Leo was more curious than irritated at this point but a frown was starting to wrinkle his brow.

"Maybe she's still upset about yesterday," Mikey offered, tossing the book aside to stand and stretch. "She was pretty bummed about April getting hurt, I think she felt like it was her fault. I'll bet she's gone to hang out with Donny for a while."

...

"Nope. She's not here."

A short walk later saw Leo and Mikey standing in front of a very busy Donatello. He blinked at them owlishly through his goggles before turning back to the delicate circuitry laid out across his desk, a tiny screwdriver pinched between his oversized fingers.

"I'm starting to get a bad feeling." Leo murmured to his brothers and received two raised eyebrows in return.

"Bro, seriously, there's literally three other places she could be. This isn't exactly a mansion we're living in down here." Mikey tilted his head with a smile.

"We'll just have to split up and find her," Leo announced determinedly. "Mikey, you check the bedrooms then the storage room at the top of the staircase. I'll check the dojo and ask Master Splinter if he's seen her. Report back to the lounge pit in ten."

"Yes sir!" Mikey snapped off a salute then raced from the room with a whoop. Leo followed at a more demure, if not just as speedy manner.

Donny watched them go with a raised eye ridge then shook his head before once more turning back to his work, muttering to himself as he did so. "Winter hibernation has obviously been dragging on for far too long."

* * *

The building was dark and quiet when the door opened to my knock. I peered inside, stepped over the threshold and closing the door behind me. Plenty of light was coming in through the front windows and I used it to study the little man in front of me carefully.

"You are Scarlett, yes?" His voice was kind and heavily accented.

I nodded then grimaced when I remembered he couldn't see me. "That's me." I confirmed out loud.

"Follow me," he said pleasantly then melted back into the darkness.

"Thanks for doing this," I said awkwardly as I followed him to the rear of the room.

"Oh, it's no bother at all!" He exclaimed. There was a snap and then the room flooded with light. I winced, throwing a hand up to shield my eyes. "I'm sorry, I don't bother to turn them on when I am alone."

"No problem," I reassured him absently. My eyes slowly adjusted to the light and I blinked around the space curiously. It was a very simple set up but I grinned as I decided it would work just fine. Time to get to work.

* * *

"So you're absolutely, one hundred percent sure she isn't in the lair?" Raph's voice was gruff, arms folded as he leant against one of Donny's cluttered work desks. "Because, for the record, I would not put it past _gaki_ to hide just to freak everyone out." A thought occurred to him and he straightened with a fierce frown. "Is this a prank? I'm warning you right now, if either of you idiots decide to start up your stupid prank war again I swear on my shell I'll..."

"We looked everywhere dude, and its not a prank I swear. She's _missing_." Mikey's voice rose a little on the last word, the beginnings of panic evident in his voice. While at first his search of the lair had begun as a bit of a game, failure to find Scarlett was starting to feel much more serious.

"I found her t-cell signal." Donny sighed in relief. He leant back from his computer screen obligingly as his three brothers gathered around, one green finger coming up to point at the red blip on the map.

"What the heck is she doing there at this time of night? That doesn't make any sense at all." Raph said in surprise when he saw the street address.

"Well, that's not so bad," Leo tapped his chin thoughtfully, "but maybe we should try calling her again to make sure there isn't anything..."

"Let's go!" Mikey hollered, running from the room at top speed and eliciting a round of eye rolls from his brothers.

"...suspicious going on. Or we could just go stampeding off into an unknown situation." He sighed in resignation.

"C'mon fearless." Raph smirked as he clapped his brother on the shoulder, "after all, what's the worst she could be up to?"

* * *

"How's your foot?" I asked as I climbed the small ladder yet again, risking a quick glance at April's face as I did so. She'd limped in from the rear of the small restaurant just after I'd arrived and, although she hadn't seemed overly pleased to see me, at least she was here. I hadn't been sure she would come after yesterday, but then tonight was about the turtles not our fragile relationship.

"Sore," she admitted, "I won't be able to train for a few days."

"Oh," I finished fixing the red streamer to the wall then climbed down to face April, running a quick hand through my hair as I fidgeted. "Look, I wanted to say I'm really sorry about you getting hurt during the game. I feel awful about it."

"Why?" April asked curiously and I tilted my head in confusion when I saw that her question seemed genuine enough.

"Because I kicked Leo right into you." I said slowly. "I got carried away and wasn't being careful?" Without meaning to the last part came out as a question instead of a statement. This apology was turning out just as unexpectedly as the last one I'd tried to give to Casey. I'd thought April was mad at me but apparently I was wrong.

"I was the one not being careful enough," April said, shaking her head. "I've been around the guys for long enough to know that their games aren't exactly gentle and I made the choice to join in anyway." She handed me the next streamer and I accepted it, watching her carefully from the corner of my eye as I climbed up to attach it in place. "Yesterday wasn't your fault."

"Well, I guess I'm sorry anyway." I offered quietly. "And, you know, I've been trying to do things better so..." I trailed off and shrugged.

"Thanks." April replied. A soft smile tilted her lips as she studied me, really looking at me for the first time in weeks. I met her eyes for a second then looked away uncomfortably, cheeks heating. I got the feeling she knew I was apologising for more than just yesterday.

"You had some sweet moves yesterday by the way," she added, "I've never seen anyone move that quick before."

"You weren't so slow yourself." I replied, "I can't believe you got a tag off me in the first ten seconds."

"I'm starting to think that was pure luck." April laughed. "Your mutation has given you a wicked skill set. Mine, not so much. Unless you like headaches and the creepy feeling you're being watched that is."

I eyed April curiously, trying to work out how to pry for more information without coming off as rude. I knew she was a mutant too, her DNA comprised of both human and alien strands, but I hadn't been able to find out much more than that. I'd just opened my mouth to ask when I was interrupted by movement from the rear of the room.

"Where would you like the cake April-san?" Mr Murakami's voice made us both look around and I let out an involuntary gasp as I saw what he was holding. A cake, four tiers high and slathered in smooth green frosting. Exactly like I'd described it to April back when we were planning this party.

"Just there on the bench," April pointed as she hobbled over and I followed behind her, eyes wide as I took in the towering dessert. "Thanks Mr Murakami!"

"That's amazing!" I said, impressed.

"Well it was your idea, I just baked for a few hours." April said lightly. "Did you bring the bandanas?"

I nodded, crossing to my backpack to pull out the strips of cloth I'd managed to collect over the last month without the turtles noticing. I held them out to April but she shook her head, "You do the honours." she insisted.

Working carefully I tied the bandanas in place then stepped back to admire my handy work. Now each layer of the cake was dressed up in one of the turtles signature colours; blue, red, purple and orange. It kinda looked like a cartoon version of their four heads stacked on top of one another. I grinned, pleased the idea had worked out so effectively. Mikey had told me the story of their last mutation day and, while I found the idea of a cake made of algae and worms pretty funny, I thought this year a real cake would probably go down a lot better.

"They're going to love it," April reassured me, patting me on the shoulder. "Now we better get a move on to finish these decorations before the guys find us."

Right on cue the t-phone in my pocket started to ring again. I fumbled for a few seconds then managed to pull it out to see Leo's name flashing across the screen. My stomach tightened as I looked back to April. "They're probably on their way by now." I shoved the phone back into my pocket without answering it then rushed over to pick up the last of the streamers.

"We still need to blow up the rest of the balloons and get the music going," April fretted, "their gifts are wrapped but I haven't brought them out yet. And, oh my god, the banner! How are we going to hang it? I don't think I can climb a ladder right now."

"Relax O'Neil." Casey drawled as he sauntered out from the kitchen holding a bundle of brightly wrapped packages. "Wouldn't want you to blow a gasket before the guys get here."

My shoulders hunched at the sound of Casey's voice and I frowned at the wall as I aggressively stuck the last streamer to it. I'd almost been hoping that he wouldn't show up tonight but that was just wishful thinking on my part. My ego still smarted from his thorough rejection of my apology yesterday and it hurt being in the same room as him. I shouldn't have been so surprised by how badly it went, at best we tolerated each other and after actual blows had been landed there was no way he was just going to let it go. My best course of action for now was to make the best of it so the turtle's celebration wasn't ruined.

"Better late than never Jones," April shot back at Casey snippily, "why don't you use some of that hot air of yours to start blowing up some balloons?"

My frown turned into a smirk. I jumped down from the ladder, picked it up and re-positioned it to hang the giant 'Happy Mutation Day' banner that was going to span the centre of the shop. Grasping one end of the re purposed bed sheet I paused when I realised I still needed help to attach the other side. I steeled myself then looked over at Casey who was dutifully blowing up and tying balloons like his life depended on it. I cleared my throat, "Little help?" Oops, that had come out on a little bit of a snarl. "Please?" I forced a fake smile onto my face and fluttered my eyelashes at Casey sweetly who just gave me an unimpressed look in return.

Tying off the balloon he was holding the lanky teen grunted but came over to pick up the other side of the sign. I turned my back on him to tie up my end then once again jumped down from the ladder to admire our handiwork.

"Not bad, you guys did a good job." Casey directed his compliment to April but I didn't let it bother me because the room did look pretty freakin awesome. The red, orange, blue and purple streamers strung across the room in colourful arcs created an eye twisting maze above our heads. Strewn across the floor of tiny restaurant was a carpet of balloons that swirled around our feet as we walked and the effect of all this made it look like a fairy had been violently ill everywhere.

April nodded with a pleased look then checked her watch. "Quick, let's turn off the lights. They'll be here any second."

A thrill of excitement shot through me when Casey snapped off the lights and the restaurant darkened. April and I had been planning this party together for so long I couldn't actually believe it was about to happen. I couldn't _wait_ to see the guy's faces.

* * *

"Ugh," There was a loud splash and a curse from Raph. "I don't even want to know what I just stepped in. _Gaki_ is dead when I get my hands on her, I could be at home watching t.v. right now."

"I can't believe Scarlett just left without saying anything," Mikey lamented for the fifth time, "Why would she _do_ that?"

"Shhhh, we're here." Donny held a finger to his mouth then motioned upward. Mikey scampered up the ladder then the sounds of scraping signalled that the manhole cover was moving.

Leo fixed his red banded brother with a impatient look, "Calm down Raph, we've been over this. Scarlett could be in trouble so save your rant for when we actually find her."

"Coast is clear bro's, mind your step." Mikey whispered. A dark shadow flittered over the opening of the manhole then their little brother was gone.

Donny started up the ladder with a terse, "Come on, before Mikey charges in there all by himself."

* * *

 _"Happy Mutation Day!"_

I couldn't help the delighted laughter that spilled out of me when the lights snapped back on again, a combination of nerves and adrenaline causing me to giggle like a loon. On either side of me April and Casey had also erupted into laughter. The four turtles weren't laughing however, instead they remained frozen in the doorway for a few more moments as they looked around with shocked, wide eyes. Their 'deer caught in headlights' impersonation was hands down the best thing I'd seen in a long time.

Cheering and laughing loudly we continued to throw streamers at them and pull party poppers pretty much right in their faces while they slowly pulled themselves together.

Mikey was the first to find his voice, "Is this...is this a surprise _birthday party_?" His voice was rising to an almost indecipherable pitch, "Dudes," his hand came up to shake the shoulder of his nearest brother, "dudes."

"Breathe Mikey," Donny muttered, absently batting his little brother's hand away.

"What...?" Raph managed before seemingly running out of steam. Seeing the cranky turtle lost for words was a once in a life time experience and I made sure to savour it.

Still grinning wildly I took pity on them and bounced forward to grab Mikey by the hand, "Come help me choose what music to play."

He followed me, his stunned look slowly morphing into one of elation. "Music. Yeah, ok."

"Happy mutation day dude," Casey appeared beside Raph to give him a hard thump on the shell then slung a skinny arm around his shoulders.

"Thanks man," Raph managed to reply, allowing himself to be guided towards a stool. Halfway there he froze, "Is that what I think it is?" the tremulous voice Raph used to ask the question was completely out of character. Mikey and I stopped to watch him as he approached the bench where the birthday cake was taking pride of place. His face was desperately hopeful as, with cautious movements, he poked at the green frosting then licked it off his finger. Eyes popping wide he grinned like a little kid as he confirmed it to the room, "It's an actual cake!"

"What were you expecting?" Casey asked with a confused expression as April and I started laughing again.

"When did you guys do all of this?" Donny drifted towards April with a goofy smile on his face.

"Earlier today, but Scarlett and I have been planning it for a while." The red head wrapped him up in a big hug then kissed him on the cheek. Donny immediately went bright red and I stifled a giggle as Mikey nudged me with his shoulder. "Mr Murakami was nice enough to let us use his restaurant for the night."

"Mr Murakami!" Leo spotted the restaurant owner coming out of the kitchen and hurried to make his way over to him, "you shouldn't have..." he trailed of weakly, face bemused as he took in the brightly decorated room and motioned to all of it with a weak flap of his hand.

"Not at all Leonardo-san, this is the least I can do for the four brave warriors who saved both my shop and my life. Please, relax and celebrate. I will make you whatever you wish to eat." The little man smiled warmly as he beckoned the turtles to enter and sit.

"Whatever we want?" Mikey's head snapped around, "Oh yeah! Pizza gyoza!" he hollered loudly, rushing forward to grab a stool. "Mr Murakami you're the best. C'mon Scarlett, you gotta taste these things. I swear they are food _heaven_!"

I slipped into the stool next to him and propped my chin on my hand as the Japanese chef began preparations for the turtles birthday dinner. I couldn't care in the least if the upcoming food was the worst thing I'd ever eaten, the joy radiating out of all my friends right now had already made this night one of the best on record.

* * *

The music had been cranked so loud that I was a little worried about the neighbours calling the cops. I kept sneaking looks at Leo to see if he was going to order us to turn it down but he seemed completely at ease for once, throwing his head back to laugh at something Raph said while he held onto his brother's shoulder for balance. An answering smile pulled at my mouth even though I was all the way across the other side of the room and had no idea what they were talking about. Beside them Casey grinned widely, throwing his arms around animatedly as he added to whatever Raph had said and I couldn't even find it in me to roll my eyes at him. They all just seemed so _happy_.

The party was a huge success. All the usual traditions had been observed including a rousing chorus of "Happy Birthday to You" which Casey had led with his big booming voice. After being serenaded the guys had blown out the candles on the cake then cut the tower of chocolate and icing into huge slabs to be handed around. While we were eating the topic of their ages had arisen, April and Casey being curious to know exactly how old each of the guys were. I vaguely remembered Mikey telling me their ages when I'd first met him, but that had been before my own mutation in a time that now seemed fuzzy and far away. The brothers had turned to Donny for the answer which I found amusing, it seemed strange to me not to know exactly how old you were. Turned out Leo and Raph were twenty which made Donny nineteen and Mikey eighteen. I grimaced when I realised that I really was the youngest of the group by nearly two years. I'd turned sixteen while in captivity more that six months ago, completely unnoticed and of course uncelebrated at the time.

I came out of my thoughts as the music morphed into the next track, another fast song with a base that almost rattled the windows. Next to the source of the loud music April, Donny and Mikey were dancing. My gaze was drawn to the youngest turtle who was still wearing the ridiculous blonde wig April had given him as a birthday gift. He had to keep pushing the nylon hair out of his eyes so he could see as he bounced around to the beat like a loon. Earlier as a joke I'd used a marker to draw a smattering of exaggerated freckles across his beak to go with the curls. Now there was sheen of sweat covering him from all his over zealous dancing and the marks were starting to smudge.

Shifting on my stool I pushed away my empty plate, only a few brown crumbs left, and rested my elbows on the bench. It was getting late, I had a belly full of pizza gyoza and cake and my face hurt from smiling. The last thing I wanted right now was be tired but I could feel it creeping over me like a blanket. I stifled a yawn as I checked my phone and blinked when I saw just how late it was. Mr Murakami was an awesome guy to let us use his restaurant for our party, but we needed to pack it up for his actual customers who would start stopping by when the doors opened later today. There was still a bunch of cleaning to do, _ugh_.

Reluctantly I slipped off the stool and made my way over to the guys. "Scarlett!" Mikey yelled over the music when he saw me approaching, "I knew you'd change your mind eventually. Dance with me!" He posed, holding a hand out to me then drawing me in close when I took it. "Have I told you lately that you are the best?" He twirled me around until I got dizzy and had to hang onto his shoulders.

"Only about fifty times," I said with a laugh when he set me back on my feet.

"Well it's true!" He smiled down at me, "This is the best birthday party we've ever had!"

"It's the only one you've ever had, the bar was set pretty low." I grinned as I teased him. "And, besides, April did most of it."

"Ah, my two favourite girls working together." Mikey shifted so he could trap us, one under each armpit. "That's the real gift of tonight." He squeezed us tight, ignoring the glare Donny shot him as he manhandled April. "I hope this night never ends!"

I sobered, feeling bad for being the one to burst his bubble of happiness. "Actually that's what I was coming to say, unfortunately our time is up." I paused to pat him on his plastron sympathetically, "We gotta get going."

"What? No!" Mikey's face dropped so quick I was surprised it didn't slide off onto the floor.

"Sorry buddy," April said as she disentangled herself. "All good things must end."

"We'll do it again next year, promise!" My words had the desired effect, he looked a smidgen happier at the thought he could do this all over again in twelve months time.

"Wait a sec," April exclaimed, slapping her forehead. "I can't believe I almost forgot! We have to get a photo of us all together...guys!" She hollered over the music and began waving her arms to gather everyone underneath the 'Happy Mutation Day' banner. Then she set her camera on a stool, made sure we were all in the shot and fiddled with the time delay. When she was happy with the result she limped her way over to us, slipping into position between Leo and Donny.

As the timer counted down I let myself lean against Mikey. He threw his arm around me then both of us ginned at the camera like idiots while we waited for the flash. In those few seconds with everyone clustered together in a happy bundle I found the weight of the moment settling around me. I was sobered by the sweetly melancholic thought that things could never be better than they were right at that moment. The words Mikey had spoken only a few days ago floated through my head, it was true that we didn't know what craziness the future would bring. I could only hope that through it all we remained as we were now. Together.

"Say cheese everyone..."

* * *

 _What did you think?_ _Did the turtles get spoiled enough for their mutation day? :)_

 _Sorry again for the wait. Unfortunately you'll have to wait for the next one too, I'll post it as quick as I can though!_

 _Okay so on a different note I have some things I need to get down. I feel weird saying this but I've gotten some advice I thought I would take._

 _First of all if anything from my stories inspires you and you want to use it in your own writing please check with me first (specifically I'm thinking of the game I created from the last chapter, but it goes for all of my work really). I probably won't mind to be honest so don't be afraid to PM me._

 _Secondly, I haven't posted this story anywhere else so if you see it outside of the FF website please let me know!_


	33. Blast Off

_Hi everyone, thanks for your patience! Let me make it up to you with a longer chapter._

 _So, here it is, the culmination of all Scarlett's hard work. She's going topside with the turtles, yaaaay! And who is the first person/mutant/alien they run into? Well, you'll just have to wait and see ;) I hope you all enjoy this chapter and think it was worth the build up._

 _I'm shamelessly using a 2012 episode for my own purposes and putting my own spin on it, I won't tell you which one, but it's safe to say I don't own anything in the existing TMNT universe._

 _AN: If you see this story posted anywhere else under another name it wasn't me and can you please report the theft. If my work inspires you I'm more than happy to discuss it so drop me a line :)_

* * *

"Move it Casey!"

"What do you think I'm doing? Taking a midnight stroll?"

His hand tightened on the canisters of plutonium when the sound of his brother's voice floated to him on the night air, distant but unmistakable. _Former_ _brother_ he reminded himself grimly, _you have a new partner now, one who needs you much more than_ he _ever did_. Still he couldn't help pausing, diverting on his path just for a moment to make his way to the opposite side of the building and look over the edge. Trying to catch a glimpse after all these long months.

He had been expecting this to happen, on some level a small part of him had even been hoping for it despite the manner in which they'd parted ways. The humiliation and hurt he'd endured when he'd been passed over, betrayed, for those he knew were unworthy still stung. Still tore a hole in his gut no matter how long ago it had happened. Yet he'd spent all these months with the secret hope that he'd see Raphael again.

Keeping his large bulk cocooned in the shadows he first darted his gaze this way and that, searching for the other three turtles in case they lurked nearby: the _real_ brothers who were never far away. He strained his eyes and ears only to come up empty. It would seem that Raphael had only a scrawny human boy for company tonight. He narrowed his eyes, studying the pair as they continued to argue on the narrow fire escape.

"You're slowing me down Casey, the others are probably in Queens by now!" Raphael was snarling, impatient. His familiar rough tone echoed off the brick and he scowled at the other teenager from his perch on the rail of the fire escape.

"Whatever man," the human replied blithely from behind his white mask as he dusted himself off then planted his fists on his skinny hips, "Casey Jones moves as fast as Casey Jones wants."

Raphael gave a frustrated growl, one hand clenching angrily by his side, "If you can't even make a simple jump between buildings without crashing..."

He blocked his ears to the rest, not needing to hear any more. Distain curled his lip. Why was he wasting his time like this? He turned from the pair arguing halfway up an abandoned building and continued on his way without a backwards glance. Whatever new additions Raphael had made to his group was really no concern of his, even if he'd chosen an obviously inferior partner to work with. What mattered was getting this plutonium to where it was needed. The city was in imminent danger from the Krang yet again and only he could do anything about it. Let the turtle have his human if that's what he'd prefer.

With a large hand he patted the canisters tucked into his belt, ensuring they were firmly secured there, before breaking into a sprint. Despite his size he was fast, his immense shadow flitted and dipped across the rooftops so quickly it was near impossible to catch. Building after building fell away, eaten up by his powerful strides. He was stealthy, speedy; a moving mountain of death ready to fall silently on anything that stood in his way. A snarl pulled his lips back as his destination shifted into view up ahead. He put on another burst of speed. The battle cry used by his powerful new partner echoed through his head, spurring him on.

 _Destruction to the Krang..._

* * *

The edge of the roof sped towards me, my right foot pushed from the raised barrier and my left knee followed through to carry my momentum over the edge. All of a sudden instead of speeding I was almost at a stand still, gliding slowly through molasses with nothing but my heartbeat thudding in my ears.

I didn't dare take my eyes off my destination but from the corner of my eye I could see the twin dark shapes that flanked me, joining me in my dizzying leap with an effortlessness I strove to match. Their presence bolstered me, I knew they'd catch me if I faltered, but just the thought of it curdled my stomach. I couldn't mess up. If I did I'd never find myself out here on top of the city ever again, pumped full of adrenalin and buzzing with a thrilling combination of exhilaration and terror.

Ahead on the neighbouring roof my anchor was waiting, gauging my approach with narrowed, white eyes. I was already halfway between him and the safety of the building I had left behind a split second earlier. The feeling of timelessness hadn't abated yet and I could feel the street several stories below sucking at me as I hung above it. I resisted the pull and instead reached for Mikey with an outstretched arm.

Then I was safely over the abyss. The fingertips of my left hand bushed his and time sped up again into a blur where gut instinct took over. With a grunt I bent my knees to absorb the impact of my landing then pushed off again, using the momentum of my flight to get back to a sprint within seconds. Mikey fell in beside me and with Leo and Donny at my back I dashed towards the next gap between buildings. Behind my mask my breath stuttered into my lungs in relief and I caught the urge to scream before it escaped my lips and betrayed me. Would it have been a cry of terror or triumph? A mix of both most likely.

The wind lifted my hair, combing though it with cool fingers and swirling around the exposed skin on my arms. My shoes caught and gripped the rough surface of the rooftop as I powered forward across the wide expanse, limbs pumping and my whole body prickling with goosebumps while the chasm drew nearer. This time there was no safety net waiting to catch me on the other side should I stumble but I shoved the thought aside and ran faster.

Slowly but surely I pulled ahead of the three brothers as I pushed myself harder, eyes focussed on my destination as I calculated the distance. I can do this. The final traces of fear fell away and threw myself over the edge as though I'd done it a million times before. There was a height difference between the two buildings and the extra drop was enough to send a thrill through my stomach before I landed soundlessly next to the sloped glass of a skylight. Then I was up and running again ready for the next hurdle.

" _Teishi_."

Leo's quiet command caused me to slide to a halt in the shadows cast by the higher building, shoes skidding with my momentum. Disappointment flooded through me, I wanted to keep running and leaping. My muscles trembled with the repressed desire and just for a moment I considered ignoring the order to halt, the call of the night air was so strong. I wanted to see if I could run faster, jump further. Instead I turned to face our leader, waiting to see why he'd called us to a standstill.

The three brothers gathered before me, eyes still white in the darkness. Leo cast a look around, blue orbs sliding back into view as he scanned the rooftops. "Raph and Casey," he said simply and I nearly let out a groan. We'd left the pair in our dust from the moment we'd set out on this training exercise and I was getting the horrible feeling Leo was going to make us wait for them. The thought of slowing down killed me, I wanted to run. I shifted impatiently and again forced myself to stay put.

Leonardo considered for only another moment before lifting his chin, "You three keep going, stick to the path. Remember this is just a training run." He waited for us to nod then melded back into the shadows so seamlessly I had to concentrate to detect his movements as he retraced our path.

"Let's go," Donny whispered lowly, shifting on the balls of his feet just slightly before taking off the other way.

Then Mikey dashed past, close on his brother's heels. He nudged me on the shoulder as he went, "C'mon Scar, lets see what you can do."

I launched myself after them with no hesitation, fingertips tingling with excitement as I picked up speed.

* * *

His breathing was only a little laboured when he reached his destination but still he was careful not to make a single sound as he settled in to watch and wait. From his vantage point he could clearly see the entire length of the empty street including the beat up roller door, which was their target tonight. Although it looked just like any of the other battened down, graffitied shopfronts in this part of the neighbourhood, it was actually an entry to one of the many Krang lairs scattered throughout the city. It was in these hidden labs that they plotted the downfall of New York, experimenting with mutagen and building their arsenal of alien technology. They were like termites in the walls of a house, slowly eating it away from within. He scowled at the image.

There was a low rumble of an engine then a car turned the corner, headlights cutting through the dark as it rolled down the block. Even though the beams couldn't reach his perch two stories up he flinched back anyway, comforted by the scrape of brick on his shell and the deep shadows cast by the rooftop storage unit he leant against. He reassured himself that he was well hidden but even still he kept a close eye on the vehicle as it rumbled away.

Across the street he caught a flash of white as the car passed the narrow opening of an ally and briefly illuminated it. Good, his partner was in position. They'd met up briefly a few rooftops back minutes ago, just long enough for him to hand over the small amount of plutonium he'd already collected from the Krang patrols he'd come across. The alien lizard had taken it without thanks, barking out the next part of the plan in his rough tone while he used the small amount of plutonium to power his strange laser guns. The weapons whined and buzzed as they switched on, glowing with an odd, deadly yellow light. Then he was gone, dashing away to take up his self-appointed position a few shops down from their target. Now all they had to do was wait for the pink blobs in their robot suits to arrive with the next shipment...

"What the _hell_?"

A human voice, young but edged with gruffness, spoke up from behind him so unexpectedly he actually let out a short bark of surprise. The girl's voice continued as he rose to his feet and whirled around, one hand gripping the handle of his spiked mace tightly as he raised it ready to strike.

"No fair! How did you beat me here...you...ohhhhhh _crap_..."

"Crap sounds about right," he agreed in a deep rumble, eyes searching for then finding the voices owner as she shuffled back a step, eyes wide above the dark mask which hid the lower half of her face. She was small, dressed all in black in a way that suggested she preferred the shadows. He sniffed the air, frowning when he realised that she had no scent beyond the mundane odour of fabric, wood and leather. If she hadn't spoken he may not have even noticed she was behind him. Anger sent a flush up his neck and tightened his chest at the thought.

His gaze scanned her then narrowed on the curve of a bow that peeked up from behind her shoulder. Understanding flashed. She was one of _them_ , the silent ninja's that sometimes roamed these rooftops. A clan made up of a mixture of both robotic and human soldiers. An evil group of ninja who worked closely with the Krang, aiding the aliens in their quest for domination of the entire city, the entire _world_.

He took a few quick steps forward, growling as he went. If one of the black ninjas was here then more weren't far away. He couldn't let her alert her clan, they mustn't be allowed to stop him from reaching the shipment of plutonium...

* * *

 _Oh crap._

I stepped back from the monster that was rapidly unfolding itself from the shadows, disbelief making my jaw drop open. _Turtle, it's a freakin' mutant turtle_. He slid from the shadows, beady eyes raking up and down my body then fixing on mine with a deadly glint. I had the crazy feeling that I'd just accidentally stepped a hornets' nest. Instinctively I reached for the tambo strapped to my right thigh and held it out in front of me in a blocking position, all the while eyeing the enormous mace this mountain of a turtle was carrying in his meaty hand. My little piece of wood wasn't going to cut it.

 _Crap crap crap crap crap!_

I shot a nervous glance over my shoulder, suddenly excruciatingly aware of how much distance I'd managed to put between myself and Donny and Mikey. I'd gotten carried away proving how fast I could run. I'd heard them calling to me to slow down but I'd just laughed and run faster, forgetting my promise to stay close. Hell, I didn't even know if I'd stayed on the right path. All I'd cared about up until ten seconds ago had been showing off, leaving them in my dust, and now I deeply regretted it.

I don't know exactly what had caught my attention and pulled me to a stop. Maybe it had been a shift of movement from this creature. Perhaps the passing light of a car from the street below had glinted off one of the spikes on his mace. Whatever it was, it had halted me in my tracks, stunned disbelief washing over me when I'd spotted the curved rim of a familiar looking shell peeking around the edge of an old brick storage shed. The pride I'd just built for myself as I discovered that I could run so fast it felt more like flying drained away abruptly, leaving behind a deflating sense of indignation. How the hell had one of the guys beat me here?

Without stopping to think I'd marched up to that sliver of shell and yelled at it. Not realising until it was too late that it was the tip of an unknown iceberg. Stupid Scarlett.

"You can't have it." That deep voice spoke again and I barely had time to register what he said before I was ducking and dancing out of the way of that giant spiked mace. It whistled over my head like a miniature wrecking ball.

"Hey!" I sputtered as I rose from my crouch. He ignored my protest and kept coming at me, footsteps shaking the rooftop. "Cut it out!"

"It's ours." He swung once more and the ground shifted beneath my feet when the heavy spiked ball crashed into the ground.

 _Oh god, I'm gonna die!_

He began to lift the weapon again so I cocked my elbow and threw my tambo as hard as I could at his face before I scrambled away. It must have connected because he roared with a fury that gave me wings as I ducked around the side of the small building beside us. As soon as I was out of sight I jumped, scaling the wall in one bound and hoping desperately that I would be out of sight before he could track my movement. A split second later he was in view and I held my breath as the turtle strode past, the top of his head almost level with the roof of my hiding place. I was sure that if I even blinked he would notice me so I just stayed perfectly still as I watched him lumber by, eyes fixed on his huge shell which was adorned with random, jagged spikes. He vanished around the far corner but I still didn't dare move.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are little foot." His gravelly voice was creepy as he sing-songed at me from the other side of the small building. I frowned in confusion, little foot? As in...Foot clan? He thought I was...?

A slight disturbance in the air behind me was the only warning I got. Instinctively I rolled to the side as he let out a triumphant "There you are!" then the enormous mace was again sending chips of brick and concrete flying, this time right next to my head. Before I was even aware I was moving I was off, leaping down from my perch then running for my life across the rooftop.

"Oh no you don't!" he roared in fury as he gave chase.

 _Don't look back_ , I ordered myself as I fought the urge to crane my neck and see how close he was, _just **run**_.

I was at the halfway mark on the expanse of the rooftop, weaving around air-conditioning vents and antennas as I went like some kind of crazy gauntlet, when two dark shapes came hurtling at me from the other direction. I veered slightly towards them as I recognised Donny and Mikey, redoubling my efforts to get as much speed as possible so I could reach them before I was mowed down by the insane mutant hard on my tail. Relief flooded through me when I saw they had their weapons drawn, eyes hard and white as they leapt around me.

"Climb," Donny ordered in a clipped voice and I obeyed immediately, darting into the support beams of a medium sized water tower and scaling my way to the top in a matter of seconds. I crouched there on the sloped surface, limbs trembling and breath coming in harsh gasps. That thing had just tried to kill me.

"Hold it right there!" Mikey hollered, nunchucks whirling defensively like twin propellers as he circled to the right. Donny repeated the action to the left, twirling his staff until it was a blur as he sidled slowly around the enormous turtle. Unlike me they seemed completely fine with meeting another massive mutant on the rooftops, then I realised it was because they knew each other...

The much larger turtle ground to a halt then swivelled his head back and forth to keep the two brothers in sight. "Well, well, if it isn't little Donatello and Michelangelo. How are your heads feeling these days boys?" He taunted them in a slow drawl, completely unfazed as they continued to flank him.

"What the shell are you doing Slash? Trying to kill kids now?" Donny's tone was almost un-recognisable. Cold and scathing.

"She ain't no innocent kid," the mountain of shell sneered, "she's Foot Clan. I've seen them running around these rooftops all winter. They're as bad as the Krang, _worse_. And so are you if you're protecting one of them!" he ended on a shout, sending his mace out in a vicious swing. The smaller turtles slid out of the way of the attack like water around a stone, but still my knuckles remained white as I clenched my fists in worry. This mutant was huge, violent. Where the heck had he come from, and why did Donny and Mike seem to know him?

I was just reaching for the bow on my back to nock an arrow when another voice rang out, "Spike?" My hand stilled then dropped when I saw that Raph, Casey and Leo had finally caught up. They approached cautiously, passing beneath my perch. Leo must have caught the motion of my arm because he glanced up and we locked eyes for a moment. He made a slight motion with his hand in a gesture that I read as 'stay there' then continued on.

As they slowed to a stop in front of Slash I could see that Raphael looked a little stunned. He glanced at Mikey and Donny quickly, taking in their defensive positions. "Spike, what are you doing here?" he asked, frowning unhappily.

Spike? I narrowed my eyes on the new mutant as I tried to grasp onto a memory from a long time ago. I was suddenly sure I knew that name, but where from?

Surprisingly Casey provided the answer, "Woah, is that your old pet turtle? The one who got mutated?" The lanky teen shoved his mask back on his head to get a better look, his eyes wide as he craned his neck back, skinny chest still heaving from exertion. My eyebrows shot up as I realised Casey was right. Spike. This must be Raph's pet turtle I had met very briefly way back when I first visited the lair, Mikey had introduced us. I think I'd even fed him a piece of lettuce. No one had told me he'd been mutated though, and I'd never noticed he was missing until now.

Raph was nodding as he acknowledged the question, "Yeah, his name...was...Spike." He sounded weird, sad almost.

"It's Slash now remember?" The large turtle interjected loudly as he finally lowered his mace, resting the heavy end on the ground by his foot. The corner of his mouth lifted in something like a smirk. "Good to see you again Raphael. Miss me?"

Raph didn't smile back, it was hard to tell from the side but I was pretty sure his frown deepened. He ignored the question, instead hardening his voice to ask again, "What are you doing here Slash?"

Slash heaved his mace up to balance it on his shoulder, unconcerned when Mikey and Donny reflexively took a step forward in response to him lifting the weapon. "We're taking care of the Krang, you know, like you and I always planned to."

"We? Who's we?" Raph demanded.

Slash's smirk grew, his jagged mouth stretching with the grin. "I got a new partner now." He cast a derisive look over the group before him then lifted his gaze to meet mine atop the water tower. He shot me a wink and I scowled in response. "He's packs more punch than all of you combined. And he wants to clean up this city as much as I do. As much as I used to think _you_ did Raphael."

"What...?" But before Raph could finish the question the air suddenly pulsated with noise as an explosion rocked the building. I whipped my head around just in time to see a bright orange glow flare above the far edge of the roofline then slowly fade again. Something down on the street had just gone up in a fireball. Under my feet the water tower swayed a little and I clutched at my perch even though I was in no real danger of falling.

" _Destruction to the Krang!_ "

Even before the last echoes of the blast faded away a new voice rose, guttural and with a depth of fury that sent chills along my arms. Then there was the horribly familiar sound of a laser gun being fired. My eyes widened as yellow darts became visible, rising above the roof to shoot off into the darkness in hard straight lines. This was starting to feel familiar...

"That's my cue," Slash grunted then whirled and sprinted back the way he'd come, his massive body moving with a surprising amount of speed. He streaked away without a backward glance, towards the edge of the rooftop where the beginning sounds of a battle raging were clearly audible.

The others only hesitated a second, casting a quick glance at one another before following at a run. I quickly climbed down from my perch so I could do the same: there was no way I was getting left behind.

By the time they reached the far ledge I'd caught up with them, coming up behind Mikey and Raph and nudging myself into the space between their shells. Before I could lean over to get a clear look at the street below Donny asked, "You okay? Did he hurt you?" He was craning his neck around Raph's shell to cast an assessing eye over me.

The others shot me looks as well and I quickly shook my head, "He tried to," I admitted, "but he didn't even come close."

Okay, so maybe that was a _tiny_ bit of a lie. My hands were still shaking a little from my abrupt run in with Slash, it had been a really close call and I knew it. The guys didn't need to know just how close I'd come to being a smear on the concrete though. They'd only worry...or worse, I'd end up being banned from coming with them on any more missions. So I met each of their stares without blinking and thanked god that I had a mask covering half my face to help with the fibbing.

"Woah, awesome." Casey breathed from the other side of Mikey and I let out a silent sigh of relief when the brothers turned their attention back to the street without questioning me further.

Below us was complete chaos. I forgot everything else and gaped in shock. Just moments before the abandoned street had been quiet, but now it was absolutely crawling with silver robots. As soon as I saw them running around down there, recognition hit me hard. I'd seen these things before. Unlike the mechanical Footbots I'd already fought a few times since breaking free of my prison, these machines were much less human-like. Stripped down to the bare basics they were essentially shiny silver skeletons with overlarge pink eyes blazing from their domed heads. More pink accented each joint and limb; it was a glow I was fast remembering as the Krang's signature colour.

Each robot housed a blobby alien within its midsection. At first glance the Krang seemed to be asleep, eyes closed and faces relaxed, but I knew that if you dug them out of that metal casing they would hiss and screech at you with mouths full of pointy white teeth. They were plugged into their machines, driving the metal bodies with pure brainpower.

As I watched, more of the aliens emerged from an open shop front and headed towards a white van that had been tipped over and was now lying on its side in the middle of the street. Smoke continued to billow from it's blackened bonnet and I guessed it was the source of the recent fireball. Beside the van Slash was roaring wordlessly as he swung his mace back and forth. Krangbots caught in its path were sent flying, metal ripping apart like paper from the heavy blows and leaving the street littered with machine parts.

" _The Krang are getting their Krangs handed to them by those who are not Krang_ ," Mikey observed in a scratchy monotone voice. There was a beat of silence before the tension broke and I accidentally let out a snort of laughter at his near perfect Krang accent. Raph huffed then leant over to clip him around the side of the head. Mikey flinched, shoving his hand away then Raph retaliated by pushing his brother's shoulder roughly. Leo hissed at them to be quiet but they ignored him, continuing their bizarrely-timed slap fight and jostling me in the process. I was starting to feel like a pinball so I put a hand out to either side, planting a hand on each of their chests and jabbing outward so they staggered a step away from me.

" _Raaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrr_!"

All three of us froze as the furious voice from earlier rose again. A familiar figure leapt up from behind the overturned van, reptilian and covered in white armour. "Holy shit!" I squeaked as I saw just about the last person I'd been expecting. Well...alien actually. "It's the Newtralizer!" I turned to Mikey in shock. "The _Newtralizer_ is down there!"

He followed my pointing finger then whistled lowly, "Wow, it is him!" Mikey smirked then cocked an eyebrow at me, "You know I totally named that guy."

Donny huffed, shooting his little brother a look of pure exasperation. "Actually _I_ named him,"

"Actually I named him," Mikey mocked, rolling his eyes.

"I remember," I said grimly and immediately they both sobered. On the street the Newtralizer used the small laser gun strapped to his wrist to send out another barrage of yellow fire, still roaring in fury. Even as more Krang pieces clattered to the street, he was leaping into their midst, grabbing one of the silver machines by the head with one huge hand and tossing it into another with seemingly no effort.

"Nice! That lizard is _wicked_!" Casey crowed, watching in delight as yet another Krang robot was pulled apart.

"That lizard is an alien psycho," I craned my neck to glare at him hotly. "All he cares about is killing Krang along with anyone else who stands in his way." I shifted my gaze to Donny, stomach clenching as I remembered the night he almost got blasted to pieces by the crazy newt.

"Scar's right, " Donny said worriedly, tapping his chin thoughtfully as he assessed the situation. "And if Slash and the Newtralizer have teamed up then it's probably not good news for the city either. I think we need to prevent either of them from getting what's in that van at least until we know what's going on here." He looked to Leo as he said the last part and we all waited for the eldest turtle to make the call...except for Casey...

"He still looks pretty cool to me," Casey slapped his mask down over his face and his voice became muffled, "but if the lizard needs to be stopped then Casey Jones is the man for the job." With that he planted one gloved hand on the ledge before him then vaulted over the side with a loud cry of " _Goongalah_!"

"Arg! Casey!" Raph roared in frustration as he followed his friend over the edge, only a split second behind him and sai's already drawn.

"Well, looks like we're joining this fight after all," Mikey said excitedly, taking a few steps back then running full tilt after his brother. " _Booyakasha_!"

I reached back to pull my bow from its holster and nocked an arrow, raising an eyebrow at the two remaining turtles as I did so. "Cover our backs, take out as many Krang as you can," Leo instructed me with one foot on the ledge, "We'll take care of the Newtralizer and Slash." I nodded but he and Donny were already gone so I turned my attention to the chaos below.

 _It's almost like shooting fish in a barrel_ , I thought grimly at I drew the first arrow back to my cheek, _I just have to make sure I shoot the right fish_. I squinted for a moment then let an arrow fly, watching as it arced toward its target then drawing the next before the robot body hit the ground. I started picking off the ones on the far edges, worried that if I shot too close to the turtles I would hit one of them by accident. They darted around so quickly as they fought that it would only take one mistimed shot on my part. I ignored the tremor in my hand and loosed another arrow.

My arm rose and fell methodically as I took shot after shot, but all too soon my fingers were grasping at empty air and I cursed at the realisation that I'd used up all my ammunition. We were barely five minutes into the fight. At least most of the arrows I'd launched had hit their targets and slowed them down a little. A good number had even taken out the alien Krang altogether. But there were far too many of the metal robots still fighting down there. I gnawed my lip in indecision for a moment but stopped, angry at myself. Of course I wasn't going to just sit up here while the guys fought enemies on all sides.

Re-sheathing my bow I lowered myself over the ledge, hanging from my hands before letting go, shoes clanging when they connected with the fire escape one floor below me. The sound went unnoticed, swallowed by the cacophony of noise being created by the fighting aliens and mutants on the street. I eyed the distance to the ground and before I could second-guess myself I jumped.

As soon as I hit the pavement I bent my knees to absorb the impact, ducking behind a parked car then peeking around the corner. Just to my left was one of the Krang robots crumpled in a heap, the arrow through its head proving I had been the one to take it down. It had been a clean shot, the arrow looked undamaged so I crept closer to see if I could extract it. When I noticed that the metal casing in the robots belly was empty I grimaced with distaste and glanced around, the pink blobby alien that drove the contraption must have made a run for it.

Steeling myself I left the safety of the car, put my foot on the metal skull and wrenched the arrow free with a yank. A quick inspection showed that it was in much better condition than I had been expecting and would even be okay to shoot again.

I was just looking around for more arrows when a cry of pain caught my attention. Towards the middle of the street the battle was condensing around the white van. I could see three of the turtles plus Casey were slowly fighting their way towards it. At the rear of the van the Newtralizer was just visible, his powerful tail swinging as he searched the inside of the vehicle. The number of Krang robots was steadily dwindling and even as I watched Mikey decapitated another one with his nunchaku before moving on to the next. Leo and Donny were shell to shell as they fought off more of the aliens while Casey was struggling to reach the van, which was rocking from side to side with the Newtralizer's heavy weight.

Another cry drew my gaze to the right. Raphael. He was being lifted by one arm, face twisted in pain while Slash roared in his face. "You betrayed me! Why would I listen to a single thing you havta say?" the mutant shouted in fury before flinging Raph towards a nearby wall with a powerful flex of his muscles. The _crack_ of shell connecting with brick was sickening and I watched as the red-banded turtle slumped to the ground.

" _Raph_!" Without thinking I broke into a sprint across the street, lifting my bow as I ran and aiming it right at the space between Sash's eyes. He turned at my cry, that giant mace rising above Raph even as his eyes narrowed on me. He was going to splatter Raph, _no no no no no_.

Before I could loose the arrow there was a startled shout from my left and out of nowhere I was lifted off my feet and slammed sideways. I hit the ground hard, my bow and arrow lost as I tumbled to a stop right in the middle of the road. Taking a second to gather my wits I grunted when I realised that the heavy, groaning weight lying across my chest was none other than Casey Jones. Lucky me had just broken his fall for him.

"Jesus Casey," I shoved him off me, uncaring when he gasped in pain, then climbed to my feet to assess the damage. Luckily nothing seemed to be actually broken but I had a giant rip in the thigh of my jeans and a steady stream of blood running down my arm from a large scrape on my elbow. "Watch where you're going asshole." I spat, frowning at him darkly.

"Not my fault, I got thrown by that stupid lizard," Casey snapped back at me. Picking himself up he straightened his hockey mask and I could feel his glare blazing at me from behind it.

"Well, watch where you're getting thrown then," I shot back narkily, making a move to leave him behind. He planted his hands on his hips as if to reply but the rev of an engine caught my attention. "Look out!" I yelped, whirling back to shove Casey roughly out of the way of the brown sedan that was bearing down on us as it wove crazily through the wreckage that littered the street. I'd managed to push Casey clear but now I was caught flat-footed right in the path of the car with no time to get out of the way. I locked gazes with the driver for a split second, vaguely noting that it was an old guy with terrified brown eyes, then I was being plowed into for a second time. There was a sharp _crunch_ when I hit the windscreen hard enough to send a spiderweb of cracks over the entire glass before I was flung to the side.

This time I cried out in agony when I hit the ground, it felt like an iron spike had just been shoved through my ribs. I put out a hand to try and halt my wild tumble and felt my wrist turn with a snap when I rolled over it. I came to a stop on my back, breath coming in short jagged gasps as I gazed up at the sky. There was a wail of tyres and I lifted my head slightly to see the car screeching around the corner at the end of the block. That old dude had literally just done a hit and run on me.

"Nice," I grunted, letting my head fall back to the hard surface of the road. Really I couldn't blame him for hightailing it outta here I thought woozily, it really did look like an alien war zone. Because...I guess...it kinda _was_ an alien war zone come to think of it...

"Jeez, are you okay?" Casey was standing over me, mask pushed back on his head and an actual concerned expression on his face.

It didn't last long though when I responded sarcastically, "Yeah Casey, I'm peachy." I clenched my jaw on a groan as I tried to sit up, my entire side felt like it was on fire and I quickly realised that it literally hurt to breathe. "God you ask stupid questions in the middle of a fight."

He scowled at me but kept his mouth shut. Kinda hard to be nasty to someone who just saved your life, I guess. Instead he held out a hand and I glared at it for a second before taking it reluctantly with my good arm and letting him haul me up. I couldn't help the cries that spilled from me but I refused to let go, pushing through the pain with gritted teeth.

Once I was on my feet he looked me over, the worry coming back into his expression when I wobbled a little. I caught the look and pointedly straightened, letting my arm with the injured wrist fall back to my side as though it didn't bother me when in fact it throbbed like a bitch. "I'm fine." I lifted my chin stubbornly and glared him down, daring him to say otherwise.

" _Now we have what we came for_." I turned when the Newtralizer's voice rang out triumphantly over the street. He was standing atop the overturned van doing something to the heavy-looking device strapped to his wrist, inserting a small grey square into it then slamming the cover closed with a triumphant " _Rakka rakka rakka!"_

"That can't be good," I muttered, watching as the alien lizard tossed a second grey square to Slash.

Slash turned from Raph, who was slowly climbing back to his feet using the wall for balance and caught the small square easily, inserting it into his own wristband then grinning at the red-banded turtle in triumph.

"Really not good," I said, forcing myself into a painful jog towards the van.

The turtles were way ahead of me but even so they had no hope of grabbing hold of the pair before they vanished, literally vanished right before our eyes. Leo made a lunge towards the giant lizard but grasped only air when he pressed a button on his newly upgraded wristband. A dozen feet away beside the building, Raph reached an arm out only for it to fall back to his side when Slash similarly disappeared.

* * *

"What the shell happened to you?" Mikey reached for my arm, the one with the blood running down it, which unfortunately also happened to be the one with the broken wrist. We were hustling our way back to the lair to regroup and it was taking everything I had to hide how badly hurt I was. If Mikey managed to touch me I might actually scream.

I managed to twist aside before he could grab the rapidly swelling joint and pointed at Casey with my good hand. "I got this saving his skinny butt from getting run over." I narrowed my eyes at the lanky teen, silently warning him not to say anything about my more serious injuries. "It's just a scratch, I'll be fine." Casey rolled his eyes but otherwise clamped his lips together while Mikey looked at him in askance.

I don't know why I was being so stubborn about not letting on I'd been injured, I guess I didn't want yet another trip topside to end with me needing intense first aid. And besides, this was my first outing as an equal member of the team, well as close as I could get to being one anyway. I did not want any of them to start thinking I couldn't hack it.

"I've planted a tracking device on Slash," Thankfully Donny changed the topic, panting as he heaved the manhole cover to one side. "It has a mike incorporated into it but we need to get back to the lair for me to receive the signal and find out what's going on. If we'd just brought the Shellraiser tonight we could have accessed the data from there and saved ourselves..."

"No time for that Donny," Leo cut in roughly, motioning for Mikey and Raph to drop down into the sewers while he spoke to his brainy brother. "Let's just get back home as soon as we can so we know what their next step is."

Donatello nodded then lowered himself through the hole. Casey was next then it was my turn. I eyed the dark space warily for a second before I realised Leo was frowning at me. He motioned towards the manhole impatiently with his chin and I stepped forward, trying not to grimace. I wasn't looking forward to manoeuvring through the space with a snapped wrist and busted rib but I was going to have to tough it out as best I could otherwise the guys would realise I'd been hurt. I sighed as I stepped forward; this was going to be a painful run home.

* * *

As soon as we were back in the lair I slipped away, leaving the others to gather around Donny and his computer while I headed to the bathroom, cradling my wrist to my chest now there was no one to see me do it. I closed the door softly behind me with my hip then finally let out the whimper I'd been holding in all the way home. With stiff movements I pulled up my shirt to inspect my ribs, letting out another pained grunt when I saw the deep purple bruise there. No wonder it hurt to breathe. The whole right side of me felt bashed in, the car had walloped me from hip to shoulder but my ribs and wrist had sustained the worst of the damage.

I cast a glance at the door, holding my breath and listening. What I was about to do wouldn't exactly be silent but it had to be done if I wanted to be able to see the night through. If any of the others knew I was this badly hurt they would bench me. Deciding the coast was as clear as it was going to get I began to strip, suppressing the occasional, sharp hiss when a movement pulled at my injuries. Once I was naked I took a deep breath and knelt awkwardly. A second later the pain in my side spread all over my body as I shifted, flaring to a blinding light behind my scrunched eyelids then fading away in degrees. As soon as I was in my leopard form I barely gave myself time to catch my breath before I shifted once more, fighting against a howl when the agony rose again straight on the heels of the last wave.

I tried to stay upright but I must have blacked out for a second or two because the next thing I knew I was staring at the base of the toilet as it blurred in and out of focus. I pushed into a sitting position and put a hand to my head when a strong wave of dizziness swept over me. _I'm really glad Donny didn't see me do that_ , I thought to myself wryly, _he would probably be flipping his shell right about now_.

The thought of Donny had me hurriedly climbing to my feet. He and the others were still in the lab this very minute, probably discussing the next phase of the plan. If I wasn't there when they decided what to do next there was a good chance I would get left behind.

Another wave of vertigo hit me when I stood and I staggered sideways to clutch at the basin while it passed. The edges of my vision blurred and I grit my teeth determinedly until it passed. Finally I was able to get dressed again, my movements a little slower than I would have liked but at least I was pain free for now. It was only a matter of a minute or two before I was striding to the door and flinging it open.

* * *

" _The Krang war has revealed a new weapon. They are testing it on the docks at midnight. We will steal it, turn it against them and use it to wipe out the Krang once and for all. We can destroy this whole stinking city._ "

The voice coming through Donny's computer was a little distorted thanks to the signal needing to travel through who knew how many feet of solid concrete, but nevertheless the Newtraliser's words were unmistakable as they crackled through the speakers of the computer. Leo's eyes met Donny's and they shared a look of dismay. The whole city? The Krang had discovered a weapon that powerful?

" _And every innocent human with it! Are you crazy? I'm here to take out Krang, not people_."

Raph shifted on the balls of his feet when Slash's voice rose in the beginnings of anger, relief making his shoulders sag when he heard his old friend voice the protest. Perhaps his old pet wasn't so far gone after all if he was still thinking of all the people in the city.

" _Why should I care? I'm not people. If it comes down to it I won't take any chances,_ " The Newtralizer hissed in fury. " _These are the most insidious aliens in all the dimensions. They imprisoned me, they tortured me. I have made a vow never to rest until I annihilate all of them._ "

There were a few moments of silence as the turtles leaned closer to catch what happened next. There was a rough sound, a grunt maybe, then a solid smack of flesh on flesh.

" _Okay, brother,"_ Slash's voice was low, " _I'm with you_."

" _Destroy the Krang at any cost._ " The Newtraliser snarled then the voices ceased as rustling, bumping and rumbles filled the speakers. The mutant and alien were on the move.

"Okay, this just got real." Leo turned away from the screen, "we've got to end this as quickly as possible. Where are they and which way are they heading Donny?"

"Shellraiser everyone," Donny rose from his computer, "I've sent the coordinates through to Mikey's station. We need to get moving _now_."

Raph ran a hand over his face, eyes hardening as he looked to his brothers. "Let's end this."

* * *

 _Oops, I really didn't mean to leave you guys on a cliffhanger. Sorry about that! The even worse news is that I'm heading off on holidays for a month..._

 _...good news is...I'm heading off on holidays for a month! To New York! I'm pretty excited :)_

 _It does mean that you won't be hearing from me for a fair while, maybe even 6 weeks. I hate leaving it more that 3 weeks between story updates but I'm afraid there's a first time for everything._

 _So anyway, what did you think? If you want me to write faster then leave me a review. I really appreciate them even if they are only one or two words! The long ones are my favourite though ;)_


	34. Blast Off: Part 2

_Wow, seven weeks have gone by! My longest break ever between chapters. Thanks for waiting for me to get back into the story. Here is a monster of an update to make it up to you all :)_

 _I tried to keep up with a bit of daily writing while I was on holiday but it's hard when your time is filled with exciting new adventures. Needless to say I loved NY and had a blast. Thanks to everyone who kept in touch with me over the last month or so, you guys mean a lot to me!_

 _Well I hope you haven't forgotten what happened in the last chapter because this is a 'part 2' kinda deal. A bit of action, a bit of drama, a tiny bit of fluff at the end...so the usual really! I struggled getting it done and I hope it all came out okay with minimal mistakes._

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing_

* * *

Another wave of vertigo hit me when I stood and I staggered sideways to clutch at the basin while it passed. The edges of my vision blurred and I gritted my teeth determinedly. Finally I was able to get dressed again, my movements a little slower than I would have liked but at least I was pain free for now. It was only a matter of a minute or two before I was striding to the door and flinging it open.

The door banged against the wall, at the same time light from the bathroom spilled across the hallway and I let out a startled yelp when I saw a hulking figure half hidden in the shadows. "Mikey, h-hey...I was just..." I trailed off lamely. I thought I'd managed to slip from the lab unnoticed but if Mikey had followed me then there was a good chance he'd just heard me shift.

As if he could read my thoughts Mikey's chin dipped and he raised his eye ridge at me. Yep, he'd definitely heard me shift.

I released the doorframe from my death grip and wiped my sweaty palms down my legs. My fingers caught on the ripped edges of my jeans a few inches above my right knee and I was suddenly extremely conscious of the dampness of the material there. I cursed myself for not grabbing a change of clothes on my way to the bathroom. I probably looked terrible. Mikey's eyes followed the movement, took in the blood soaked fabric around the tear at my thigh, then looked back at my face with a worried frown. I felt my own expression darken as my nerves turned to irritation, this was _exactly_ why I hadn't wanted anyone to know I'd gotten hurt.

He stepped forward to grasp my wrist gently, easily capturing it even though I tried to evade his grip. I huffed but relented, forcing myself to stay still as he ran a finger up my forearm. Dried blood flaked away at his touch. He shot me a pointed look when he reached the place where the deep graze had been only to find unbroken skin there instead. I scowled a little harder and shrugged.

Mikey shook his head then went back to study my newly healed wrist, rotating it back and forth between his hands. I was painfully aware of the fine bones rolling around under my skin as he moved my limb back and forth. Next he focussed on my fingers, flexing them too and all the time casting me quick little glances from under his brow as if poised for any sign that it hurt me. After a moment he enveloped my entire hand in his and just held it.

The darkness of the hallway wrapped around us. My scowl faltered as the silence stretched out and I could feel the flush in my cheeks return when he continued to stare at me wordlessly with unmasked concern.

"I'm fine." I caved first. I tried to deliver the statement confidently but winced when it came out in a whisper. I cleared my throat and tried again, "I'm _fine_."

His voice soft and reproachful. "How bad was it?"

"Not that bad," I lied, "just a few scratches."

Mikey snorted, patience suddenly running out. "Yeah, okay." When I just shrugged again his mouth took on a stubborn cast. "You need to tell Donny..."

"No!" I said loudly and both of us jumped a little as my voice echoed off the brick, high and frustrated. "Just leave it, there's no time for any of this anyway!" I wrenched my hand from his then pushed past him and strode down the hallway, ignoring the little flicks of silver that danced at the edges of my vision and the wave of lightheadedness that made it feel like the floor was made of sponges. I needed something to eat before I humiliated myself by passing out.

"Yes," Mikey said mulishly from behind me, "that's the same place you broke your arm last time. It might mean something, be important to your shifting somehow, I dunno. That's why we have a brainiac right? So he can make sure all of us are okay!"

"No," I repeated, my quick steps leading me straight to the kitchen with the turtle hot on my heels. I began opening cupboard doors, hoping to find something easy to eat that would stop my head from spinning. "I mean it Mikey. If Leo or Donny find out I got injured again they are going to try and leave me behind."

"Leave you behind?" His brow raised in confusion. "They wouldn't..."

"Yes they would!" I snarled, whirling to face him. "I'm not some dumb kid, I'm part of this team just like you and I know what I'm capable of. Just back off alright?" I ignored his hurt look and instead shoved past him again, almost running as I made my way to the dojo. As I went I unwrapped the pop-tart packet with jerky movements and shoved half of one into my mouth. Chewing furiously I snatched up a bunch of arrows from the weapons rack then began wrestling with the straps of my holster one handed.

It was impossible. Before I could throw the arrows on the floor and stomp them into kindling out of pure frustration I felt hands grip my shoulders. "Okay, alright, just cool it already before you have a stroke." Mikey took the arrows from me and I averted my eyes stubbornly as he placed them in the quiver on my back. When he was done I gave a muttered "thanks" around a mouthful of half chewed pastry then turned back for the door. There was a sigh behind me and I felt a stab of guilt over how bratty I was being. Even so I couldn't stop myself from half jogging as I made a bee line for the lab, there was no way I was going to miss out on completing this mission.

* * *

"Think you can keep up this time Jones?"

Casey straightened from the desk he'd been leaning on and shot a glare at Raph as the turtle stalked past. The tight burn of pulled muscles across his back only made the simmer of irritation rise a little higher. Truth was he _wasn't_ sure he could keep up and the niggling worm which bordered dangerously close to self doubt had him grinding his teeth in frustration. Not that he'd admit it in a million years, to himself or anyone else. Even with his arms aching from catching his own body weight over and over as he pulled himself up every fire escape from one side of Manhattan to the other. Even with the side of his face throbbing from the one time he'd missed a ledge and caught a stinging blow across his jaw as he'd fallen an extra floor. Unconsciously he tongued the empty space where, until a few hours ago, he was pretty sure he used to have a molar.

"What's your problem Raph?" He crossed his arms over his chest, fixing his face into a glower to cover a wince when the abraded skin on his arms protested the movement. He hadn't looked yet, but he suspected a decent sized chunk of flesh had been taken off his elbow when Scarlett shoved him to the ground. Combined with the dishevelled state of his clothing, the blood peppering his arms, and the face full of bruises that had yet to fade completely, he knew he must look like absolute crap.

"C'mon guys, are you seriously going to do this now?" Donny paused at the entrance to the Shellraiser with an impatient eye roll that ended with a shared look of resignation with Leo. "You do know that Slash and The Newtraliser have a head start on us right?"

Raph ignored his brother's irritated questions and instead turned to face Casey, expression tight with anger. "Face it Jones, street thugs and robo-ninjas are one thing, but alien threats from other dimensions are a whole different ball game."

"Apparently they _are_ going to do this now." Leo responded dryly, leaning one shoulder against the large vehicle and glancing at the labs wall clock with a sigh. Donny snorted, shook his head once then disappeared into the depths of the vehicle, no doubt to start downloading coordinates or something equally geeky.

"I was right there Raph, fighting those freaks with the rest of you!" Casey dropped his arms and stepped forward, chin thrust out stubbornly. "Don't forget I'm the one who got to the plutonium before lizard lips did... _almost_...!"

Raph took an answering step forward, one finger coming up to poke him painfully in the chest, awakening a bruise Casey hadn't even had a chance to notice yet. "Yeah, then you _almost_ got run down in the street. I saw the whole thing, Scarlett had to save your stupid ass. Bottom line, you're in over your head on this one Casey."

"You guys think you're the only ones around here who can make a difference in this city," Casey snarled as he slapped Raph's hand away. "You think just because you have shells nothing can touch you while the rest of us are just weak and helpless."

Raph gave a frustrated grunt, "No, that's not..."

Casey cut him off by grabbing the rim of Raph's carapace and shaking it roughly. "Trust me, I may not have a shell or so called 'ninja training', but I've achieved a level of awesome only achievable by Casey Jones."

Raph's voice took on a new, harsher edge. He shoved Casey's arm away as he snapped, "You should never have got involved Casey, Slash and the Neutraliser are way too powerful."

" _Stop trying to bench me_!" Casey's voice rose in anger, "those two goons are _nothin_ , they lucked out. It won't happen again." His eyes flicked over the red banded turtle's shoulder and his expression turned even darker. Raph turned to see Mikey and Scarlett entering the lab.

"You know what, fine. I don't need this crap." And with that the lanky teen slapped his mask down over his face and stalked away.

* * *

Mikey trailed along behind Scar as she stomped her way to the lab. Her messy ponytail bounced with each agitated stride and as she went she shoved the second pop tart into her mouth, chewing it viscously. He restrained a sigh and followed in her wake. Where the heck had their conversation gone so wrong? For the life of him he couldn't grasp the reasoning behind why she was suddenly acting so prickly and defensive.

He'd had known something was up with her as soon as they'd regrouped after their failed attempt to stop Slash and the Newtraliser from obtaining the plutonium. She'd been acting weird, avoiding eye contact and staying unusually quiet the entire ride home, all the while subtly favouring her right arm. As soon as they'd reached the lab she'd melted away and he'd had no qualms about following her to find out what was going on.

As he waited impatiently in the hallway outside the bathroom he'd quickly realised why she'd been acting so cagey. She was shifting, not just once but twice in rapid succession. Mikey wasn't the smartest turtle around by a long shot but it hadn't taken much to realise she must have gotten hurt pretty bad during the fight. He was also pretty sure that double shifting was something Donny would strongly advise against, flip out about even, which was exactly why she'd snuck away to do it. He grimaced as he remembered the sounds she'd made, they'd certainly made his chest tighten with worry, and the sickly grey cast to her skin when she'd finally reemerged had only strengthened the feeling.

 _They are gonna try to leave me behind_. Her words drifted back to him and his brow furrowed further.

"Stop trying to bench me!"

Casey's loud voice spilled from the lab, filtering through the half open door to echo around the lounge pit. The angry shout effectively snapped Mikey from his musings. Scarlett hesitated, looking back over her shoulder at him for a moment before shoving the door the rest of the way open. The scene inside wasn't pleasant. _Ah shell_. Mikey groaned inwardly as he quickly took it all in. Raph and Casey were squaring off like two angry dogs while Leo hovered by the Shellraiser with a tense expression. Obviously he and Scar had walked in on the tail end of a heated argument. What was _with_ everyone tonight?

At the sound of the door opening Casey's head had snapped around and when his eyes landed on Scarlett they darkened until they were almost black with anger. He gave the younger girl one angry sweep from head to toe then snarled "You know what, fine. I don't need this crap." Then he was gone.

Scarlett blinked a few times at his retreating back. "What did _I_ do?" Her annoyed expression from earlier was replaced by one of wary confusion.

"Casey, wait, hold on!" Leo called out then turned to Raph with a frustrated flail of hands, "seriously Raph?"

Raph just glowered at his brother, snapping out a short "Better he's pissed now than dead later" over his shoulder as he stomped towards the Shellraiser and climbed inside.

"What's going on?"

"Just Raph expressing his concerns in a healthy, well adjusted manner. The usual." Leo answered, swinging up into the Shellraiser.

"Get bent fearless," Raph's irritated reply sounded from the interior of the vehicle, then he raised his voice to shout, "are you two knuckleheads coming or what? We've got some ass to kick and it ain't gonna wait all night."

Mikey rolled his eyes and started forward only to halt when he felt a hot prickling sensation on the back of his neck. He turned to find Scarlett staring at him meaningfully. She glanced in the direction Casey had taken off in then looked back with an expression that clearly said ' _see_?' before skirting around him and vanishing into the waiting vehicle.

 _Oh_. Suddenly things clicked into place and he realised what it had only taken Scar a few moments to work out. Raph must have just booted Casey off the mission for getting hurt. He resisted the urge to slap his own forehead. How the shell was he going to get it through his big brother's rock hard head that other people had feelings?

The Shellraiser rumbled to life and Mikey leapt forward with a yelp, barely managing to pull himself through the closing door without losing a limb when it hissed shut. Scar was already next to Leo at the front of the vehicle, strapping herself into the copilot seat then leaning forward to fiddle with some of the controls. Mikey slid into his own seat to find that Donny had brought up the maps for him. He reached out to fiddle with the touch screen.

"Thought you'd decided not to come either," Raph grumbled without looking at him.

"Squishy feelings." Mikey muttered under his breath, bracing himself as the Shellraiser lurched forward thanks to Leo's lead foot.

"What was that?"

"Nothing bro..."

* * *

"What the heck is that?" I breathe in a whisper, almost forgetting to be quiet in my shock. Instinctively I huddled further into the shadows cast by the stacked shipping containers and felt the others do the same.

An hour after leaving the lair the turtles and I arrived at the docks. Donny had tracked the plutonium to this spot but there was no sign of the duo we were following just yet. From our high perch amongst the uneven levels of stacked shipping containers we could clearly see plenty of Kraang milling about though. If what the Neutraliser had said was true then the aliens were preparing to test their stolen technology any moment now.

For a long time I hadn't been able to spot anything that looked like a new weapon, just lots of shiny silver robots gathered around a large, open space. But then something interesting had finally happened. Behind my mask my jaw dangled as I watched three of the spindly Kraangbots walk into the middle of the cleared area, face each other, then proceed to pace backwards. Each alien held a small white box and as they moved a glimmering pink blanket unfurled between them in the shape of a triangle. They continued to spread and the triangle grew larger until finally they set the white pods on the ground. The pink triangle was now big enough to park a delivery truck on with room to spare.

I studied the triangle in fascination as the Krang stepped back from it carefully. It was the same glowing shimmery pink colour that the aliens favoured, exactly the shade a five year old would pick to paint their bedroom. Except, shot through the pink, roiling within it like an oil slick, were inky black threads that gave me the shudders. It sparkled and shimmered and twisted and writhed like a live thing.

"What _is_ that?" No one had answered me the first time so I hissed the question again louder, earning a little 'shhhht' noise from Leo. Mikey absently reached out to place a huge hand on the back of my neck, the pressure there oddly relaxing. I settled back into my crouch then shot him a look from the corner of my eye. We hadn't said two words to each other since I'd bitten his head off back at the lair. I felt bad about the way I'd spoken to him but at the same time completely vindicated. I knew I was right to heal my injuries before the guys found out. I wondered what Casey was doing right now and for a moment I actually felt bad for the guy, he must be so pissed to be missing out on this.

Mikey gave the back of my neck one last squeeze before letting go so he could point at the milling aliens below, "That's a portal, a doorway to the Kraang dimension. Their home world."

I shifted my eyes back to the scene below us, suppressing the shudder that went through me. I knew the Krang were aliens of course, but I'd assumed they'd travelled here across the galaxy in silver spaceships or something. I hadn't realised that they used portals. Gateways like that must give them unfettered access to the entire city, right under the noses of the police, army, homeland security... _everyone_.

I leaned forward to study the swirling pink triangle more closely, tilting my head as I studied the gateway. Did that mean that the atmosphere of the Krang's home world was pink? That was weird. A flash of silver appeared and my eyes widened as I realised that this must be it, the war machine we'd been waiting on.

"Is that the new weapon they were talking about?" Mikey asked curiously as the smooth, curved surface of some kind of silver pod levitated up through the portal. By the time it fully emerged to hover above the pink gateway I could see that it was the size of a small van, it's unbroken surface gleamed as it reflected the light. "Doesn't look like much."

The pink portal winked out and there was a loud 'clang' as the pod dropped onto the black bitumen beneath. The thing shuddered, a mechanical whirring pulsated the air and then two sections opened at the base of the pod, appearing suddenly from the seamless surface. "Woah." I let out a little gasp when, from each hole, two mechanical feet emerged followed swiftly by silver rods that clicked as they snapped into place and became legs. Then the whole thing heaved, rising smoothly up and up and up until the pod was level with our perch several stories above the ground. My eyes followed it's rise and I realised that, if I got a good run up, I could easily span the distance and land on top of it.

Another section of the pod slid open and a glass dome appeared to click into place on top. All of us ducked reflexively when it spun to do a full 360 sweep of the area, sinking further into the darkness of our hiding place in case it spotted us. Within the glass dome sat one of the Kraang, clutching at the controls of the war machine with a wide grin slashing it's blobby face. Seeing the alien awake was really creepy. It's yellow eyes were wide with glee, uncountable sharp teeth gleaming from within a lipless mouth.

The machine took a step, the ground shuddering beneath us in time with the heavy thud. There was another series of rapid clicks then a panel slid open to allow a huge canon to unfurl from it's belly. More whirring sounded as the Kraang tested the weapon's range of motion, the canon's pointed tip swivelled around wildly as the alien pulled at the controls.

Robot voices called out, the Kraang on the ground waved their arms to get their team mates attention then they gestured to a dark shipping container behind them. The machine lurched away from us, canon still jerking around clumsily while the alien driving it attempted to get a hang of the controls. A high whine had me covering my ears a split second before the canon suddenly erupted, there was a flash of bright purple that burnt my retinas followed by a deafening explosion. By the time I my vision cleared the shipping container was gone, parts of it raining back down to earth with sharp clanks of twisted shrapnel.

Ho-ly _crap_.

When I looked at the others I saw that their eyes were as wide as mine must have been. With this weapon the Kraang could do some serious damage, maybe even destroy the entire city just like the Newtraliser had warned. How were we supposed to fight _this_? Raph was right, this was a whole different ball field.

Leo was the first to recover, he visibly morphed before my eyes into someone who looked like they knew what to do. Which was fine with me because I had no clue. His shoulders squared and his face set into a determined expression as he began with, "here's the plan..."

Before he got any further I was distracted by movement behind him. A gold sparkly shimmer was warping the air just above the war machine. I let out a surprised sound that sounded a bit like 'huh?'. That, and the accompanying crackling sound made by the gold glimmer, caused the others to turn and look as well, just in time to see the Newtraliser materialise out of thin air and drop onto the glass surface of the control pod. As soon as he finished teleporting he let out a roar of triumph, raised a huge fist then brought it cracking down onto the protective glass beneath his feet.

The Kraang inside the pod flailed in surprise, pink tentacles thrashing in a panic. It must have managed to hit the right lever though because a second later a thin silver antenna unfurled from the side of the pod, bent so it pointed directly at the Newtraliser, then unleashed a single beam of energy that sent the lizard alien flying backwards before he could land another blow. He went plummeting to the ground and out of sight, whispy trails of white smoke curled in the air where he'd been.

As one we scrambled to the edge of the shipping container to see what would happen next. On the ground Kraang approached the crumpled body of the Newtraliser, unleashing a volley of pink bolts at him as he sluggishly attempted to get upright. His armour deflected the laser blasts but then gradually began to darken as they left black streaks on the white surface.

There was a furious yell then Slash darted onto the battlefield, Kraang barely had time to turn before they were sent flying. The giant turtle was dizzyingly fast for his size. He reached his partner in record time, hauling him the rest of the way to his feet then protecting his flank as they fought back against the machines.

Without a word Leo turned to us, he looked from me to Donny then motioned upwards towards the higher levels of the shipping containers. A second later he was gone, disappearing silently with Mikey and Raph following in his wake. I caught a glimpse of their eyes, shuttered white and narrowed. A tug on my sleeve prompted me to follow Donny as he started on a path that has us circling the war machine. We ran low, knees bent and heads down to avoid detection.

Beneath us an all out battle was now raging that made the street fight from earlier tonight look like child's play. Slash was roaring loud enough to send tremors through the metal containers beneath our feet, all the while swinging his wrecking ball of a mace in giant arcs around him. A quick glance and I saw it come crashing straight down onto the head of a Kraang who crumpled like a tin can. There was so much power behind the swing that the robot was driven into the ground. The resulting explosion of purple guts squirted out in a fan of gore. I shuddered in revulsion as I remembered that this could have been me tonight if I hadn't been as light on my feet.

The turtles reached Slash's position and fanned around him, keeping their distance while covering each other's shells. Pink laser fire peppered the air but the brothers kept it at bay, weapons flashing as they deflected the bolts and fought the aliens at the same time with movements so fluid and effortless they looked like they were dancing.

"Scar!" Donny's shout made me realise I'd fallen behind. I started to look back in his direction but the war machine chose than moment to loose another bolt of purple lightening. A breath froze in my lungs as the energy bolt crackled through the air. Squinting against the brilliant light I saw a line of Kraang disintegrate into ashes in it's wake, floating away on the night air along with chips of concrete and billowing dust. Blinking to clear the spots from my eyes I scanned the area, not able to make myself move until I spotted three green figures safely out of range of the jagged scar that now marred the ground.

Able to pull breath again I whirled to keep running after Donatello and together we continued to zigzag our way along the tops of the high containers. We ducked around another corner and came out the other side to find ourselves positioned directly behind the machine. Donny stopped, dropping to one knee as he withdrew something from his belt. I took up position next to him and drew my own weapon even though it felt like a feeble gesture. Bows and arrows against the lightening.

In front of us the stolen technology was readying to loose another stream of purple lightening, I could hear the high wine of it's internal mechanisms that signalled one was coming. "Here goes nothing," Donny rose from his crouch and released the thing in his hand with a whip of his arm. The small dark shape arched perfectly towards the control pod on top of the walker and I realised that it was a grenade. The war machine realised it too. Before the explosive could get within range the same silver antenna that disabled the Newtralizer detected it and blasted it out of the air. Donny and I turned away from the shockwave, throwing our arms up to shield our faces from the heat then lowering them again to see that the walker remained completely unharmed, not one scratch.

"We have to take out that antenna somehow." Donny sounded worried but I was downright starting to panic as I considered the arrow I still had clutched in my hand. How the heck was I supposed to help in this situation? The war machine could probably take out my projectiles even faster than it had Donny's grenade. And how was I supposed to shoot a thin little rod like that from so far away anyway? Even if it wasn't moving all over the place it was still small and hard to see.

" _Destruction to the Krang_!"

Like an alien knight in shining armour the Newtraliser was suddenly there, appearing from the shadows that shrouded the shipping containers across from our perch and hurling himself through the air at the war machine. He let out his bloodcurdling war cry while he was still midair, yellow eyes and white teeth flashing. Donny and I gaped, watching in amazement as the alien lizard first ripped off the offending antenna then proceeded to reach down to wedge his claws under the sealed edges of the pod. Mere seconds later the protective casing flew open and the Kraang inside was squealing as the Newtraliser dug it out and tossed it over his shoulder like a pink piece of balled up trash.

"Guess he didn't like being zapped." I joked weakly. Donny gave me 'that' look I saw aimed at Mikey every so often but I couldn't help it, I was so relieved that the insane newt just solved our problem for us that I felt a bit giddy. But then my relief vanished when I saw that the Newtraliser was taking the other alien's place, settling himself into the cockpit recently vacated by the Kraang. He could only cram the bottom third of his huge body into the space but he didn't seem to care, his wide mouth stretched into a victorious grin as he reached for the controls.

"Oh shell."

The canon whined again and yet another purple blast streaked out to sear the air and ground. Shouts sounded from below as alien and mutant alike leapt from it's path. The Newtraliser cackled loudly while he worked the controls, the war machine stepped forward and again those on the ground scrambled out of the way of it's huge feet. One Kraang wasn't fast enough and there was a distinct popping noise as it got crushed under thousands of pounds of alien metal.

Donny and I glanced at each other helplessly, the turn in the situation rendering us both immobile for a moment. Suddenly I realised that there was one positive thing in all this and I turned to Donny frantically. "Grenade! The antenna's broken now..."

He shook his head in frustration, "I only had the one."

I snarled and climbed to my feet. I may've only had arrows but at least I could give them a try, it was better than doing nothing. I set my stance then brought my bow around, squinting down the shaft as I aimed at the back of the lizards head. From this distance it was a tough shot made even more difficult by the movement of the machine as the alien manoeuvred the walker further away from my position. With no time to take a breath I loosed the first arrow then cursed again when it went wide by a foot.

"I need to get closer!" I yelled as I reached for another arrow from the quiver on my back.

"No, stay here."

I turned to argue only to find that the space behind me was empty. Donny had gone and ditched me! I let out a frustrated sound before scrambling my way up onto the next level of shipping crate, throwing my bow first then pulling myself up after it. From my new vantage point I scanned the crowd below. Sure enough I quickly spotted the back of Donny's shell as he raced to join his brothers on the ground, staff already swinging as he cleared the Kraang from his path.

I gritted my teeth angrily then turned my attention back to the walker, quickly figuring out how I could get closer. Backing up a few steps I took a running leap, boots clanging on metal as I landed on the next crate then sprinted along it's length.

Each slow step the war machine took covered a lot of ground, under it's feet Kraang scrambled out of the way and I was horrified to see Mikey only just avoid being crushed. Purple lightning continued to erupt from it and each time the devastation wrought below was massive. The shipping containers that acted as a barrier to contain the battle were burnt and twisted from the blasts, jagged lines glowed at the edges where the metal had turned red hot from the passing beam.

I had to get closer, if I could just overtake the machine a little then I would have time to ready my shot before I took it. One arrow through the newts head could end all this right now, did I have the stomach to do it? I dropped my eyes back to the chaos below, seeking out the four shells darting below. Yes I could.

The breath was labouring through my lungs when I finally got into position, a heady combination of fear and adrenalin. I skidded into place right on the edge of one of the highest containers, one sneaker hanging half over the edge. Raising my bow I fixed my sights on the alien but before I could loose the arrow the air above the Newtraliser began to crackle loudly. A gold shimmer formed, quickly reshaping itself into the huge, hulking body of Slash. He dropped down behind his partner, steadying himself with one hand gripping the rim of the pod. Jeez, now I had to try and shoot _both_ of them?

I had just decided to loose my arrow anyway when Slash grabbed a tight hold of his partners armoured shoulder-guard and wrenched him around. "What are you _doing_? The turtles are helping us fight the Kraang, you're going to kill all of them!" His voice was rough with panic and I lowered my bow in surprise.

"This is my battle, I don't need them." The Newtraliser wrenched himself away from Slash's grip and reached for the controls again. Before he could touch them the enormous turtle let out a roar of fury, brought his mace up, then slammed it down hard on the protruding length of the newts tail which hung over the back of the pod. Metal and flesh crunched together. An inhuman scream of pain sent a wave of goosebumps down my back. The Newtraliser twisted in his seat to bring his arm around, there was a yellow flash then Slash was gone, blasted backwards into empty air.

I could hear the alien mewling in pain as he turned back to take control of the walker again, black blood was running down the side of the pod from his ruined tail, stark against the white surface. His face twisted as he glared down at the remaining figures below, " _Destruction to you all!_ " He brought the canon around and unleashed a barrage from the canon that sprayed wildly down onto those on the ground.

Desperation caused my hands to tremble as I sent the first arrow flying, it glanced off the rim of the pod and harmlessly flicked away. The second left a furrow along the Newtraliser's left cheek but he didn't seem to even notice. I could feel sweat pooling at my lower back, trickles of it snaked down my brow and stung my eyes until I wiped it away. All the while the machine was on the move again and I was losing my opportunity to end this.

"My turn."

I was so fixated on taking down the walker that I hadn't noticed the figure coming up beside me until it spoke. "Casey?" I lowered my bow, too wired to feel more than a mildly surprised by his appearance. He dropped a duffel bag at my feet then shoved his mask back on his head so he could shoot me a gap toothed grin.

"In the house," he said smugly, "think you can light these up for me princess?"

I bristled but before I could say anything he bent down to pull an oddly shaped, fist sized item from the bag. There was a small orange glow as he sparked it with the lighter from his pocket. It began fizzing immediately and I realised that he'd taped what looked like a small stick of dynamite to a hockey puck.

"Catch," he said, tossing the lighter to me. I fumbled to get a hold of it, watching as he drew a hockey stick from the holder on his back, lobbed the armoured puck into the air with a flick of his wrist, then smashed the homemade bomb directly at the war machine with a loud shout of " _Goongalah_!". A second later there was a small explosion, a dark patch appeared on the back of the machine and it tilted slightly before regaining it's balance.

"Next one!" Casey motioned at me and I blinked once before leaping into action. The bag only held half a dozen more pucks, I pulled one out and lit it before carefully tossing it to Casey. Instead of catching it he swung while it was still midair, again sending it flying towards the Newtraliser who by now was howling with rage as he tried to work out where the first blast had come from.

Half a minute and three pucks later I was starting to doubt that this plan was going to work either. The pucks weren't carrying enough dynamite to do the amount of damage needed, despite Casey's amazing accuracy. He'd even managed to score a direct hit on the Newtraliser but the aliens armour had absorbed most of the impact. To make matters worse the lizard, thoroughly enraged by the painful explosions, was fighting to bring the canon around to face us. In another ten seconds we were going to be in range and, a second after that, ash.

"Look for a weak spot!" I yelled desperately as I threw another puck at him. It was slightly off course but Casey deftly caught it with his stick, juggled it twice then lobbed it away.

"What weak spot?"

I brought the last two pucks out of the bag, stuck one under my arm as I lit the other and threw it. It was a good shot this time. Casey slapped it hard and it went sailing directly into the control pod where it collided with the Newtralisers blunt snout then dropped out of sight at his feet. Casey and I paused in anticipation but there was no explosion. It must have been a dud. _Fuck_!

"I dunno," my hands shook as I lit the last stick of dynamite. From the corner of my eye I saw the tip of the canon come into view, the end was crackling with purple sparks, "the canon! The canon!"

Casey reached out to rip the spluttering puck from my grasp. With steady movements he tossed it then brought his hockey stick around in a controlled arc. We watched as it spiralled through the air, slipped perfectly up the side of the nozzle of the canon then disappeared into the gap where the weapon emerged from the main body of the pod. The low whining noise of the weapon powering up seemed way too loud and I found myself transfixed by the glowing tip as it pointed right at us.

Next thing I knew there was a deafening roar and I was pushed backwards off the shipping container by a giant hand. My stomach dropped as I fell but it was only a second before I was brought up short, the breath knocked out of me as I landed flat on my back. I lay there panting and watched as great billows of smoke went roiling up into the night sky. There were a few low cracks then a second explosion, bigger than the first, rocked the containers around us. The second stick of dynamite must have gone off too.

"Awwwww _yeah_!"

I turned my head to see Casey lying next to me, grinning up at the sky with unrestrained delight while light from burning shrapnel played over his features.

"Did you see that? That was epic! C'mon." He leapt to his feet and I hurried to follow. Together we scrambled down the wall of shipping containers that had shielded us from the blast, breaking into a run once we hit the ground.

" _Ha-haaa_!" Casey crowed as we sprinted into the cleared area and skidded to a stop amongst the wreckage. "Casey Jones one, alien war machine zero. Suck on that Kraang!" He turned to me, palm raised for a high five and I was so stunned by our sudden victory that I actually slapped my palm to his and returned his wide grin. He was visibly buzzing and I knew how he felt, my whole body was shaking with adrenalin too.

All that was left of the walker was, funnily enough, it's legs which now ended in blackened stumps at the top. The entire pod was gone including the control dome and the Newtraliser who'd been sitting in it. I turned away and surveyed the rest of the damage that was spread around the remains of the war machine, my euphoria fading as I searched. There were no signs of life on the ground, nothing moved amongst the carnage of twisted metal robots and littered shrapnel. Some of the alien machines had been pulled apart into jagged pieces, some had been sliced neatly. Others were crushed or burned. A few were twisted wrecks as if they'd been screwed into balls. The ground and surrounding walls were lacerated by long burn marks that had scorched through layers of rock and metal. Dozens and dozens of smaller dots showed where laser blasts had hit.

But there was no sign of any of the turtles.

"Guys?" The yell ripped from my throat before I knew it was there. A cold feeling was forming in my stomach.

Casey turned, startled. The grin slipped from his face a little but he cupped his hands around his mouth and added his voice to mine, "You can come out now, we finished the fight for ya!"

We looked at each other as we waited for someone to answer, my eyes caught his rising worry and I tore my gaze away to call again. With still no answer I began picking my way through the rubble around me, this time searching for the unthinkable. "Mikey! Donny!" Their names echoed back to me, "Raph! Leo?"

My throat was just starting to threaten to close when a voice called back. "Alright already! We're over here!"

"Oh my god," I breathed in relief when I saw Raph emerge from a gap in the containers closely followed by the others. Casey was only a few steps behind me and together we raced across the cluttered space. "You guys scared the shit outta me! Why didn't you answer?" I asked as I skidded to a stop and scanned them all, looking for any injuries. Besides some scorch marks on their shells and plastrons and a whole heap of soot and dirt they looked fine. I was so relieved I jumped forward to hug the first turtle in reach which happened to be Leo. He grunted in surprise, awkwardly patting me on the back with one hand while I squeezed him.

" _We_ scared _you_?" Donny grumbled from close behind me, "what was with that explosion? We barely got out of the blast range in time!" He disentangled my arms from around Leo then held me out so he could look me over in turn, letting out a breath when he saw I was fine. As soon as he let me go Mikey was there slipping an arm around my shoulders. I tilted my head at him with a smile and returned his offered fist bump.

"That would be Casey's handy work," I explained, catching sight of the smug grin plastered all over the vigilantes face. Even though I rolled my eyes I knew he deserved to feel pleased with himself right now, he'd pretty much saved the day.

"Casey, what the shell are you doin here man?" Raph asked roughly, coming to stand in front of his friend.

The teen cocked an eyebrow, "I figured I'd wait for you all to be in trouble then swoop in to save the day. Cool right?"

Raph opened his mouth to answer, a wry grin tugging at the corner of his mouth, when his eyes darted over Casey's shoulder and his face closed off abruptly.

I turned to see what had caught his attention and immediately all the hair bristled at the back of my neck. Slash was standing a few paces away from us, watching our reunion with un unreadable expression. I couldn't help the snarl that curled my lips back or the growl that rumbled in my throat. Mikey's arm tightened around my shoulders comfortingly.

"The Newtraliser's gone," the mutant said simply, "and he won't be back anytime soon." He hesitated for a moment, beady eyes glinting in the dying light, then turned to go.

Raph took a step after him,"Thanks Spike...I mean, Slash."

The enormous turtle paused, head turned slightly to show he was listening.

"You know," Raph cleared his throat then glanced at Leo who gave a small nod, "there's always room on the team for one more."

A low chuckle was accompanied by a shift of shell, Slash was actually smiling and his eyes softened as they landed on the red banded turtle. "I need to go my own way Raphael. Think I'm better off solo." He brought his arm up and I saw that he still had his teleportation device strapped to his wrist. He thumbed the button there thoughtfully for a moment, eyes still fixed on Raph.

"Goodbye brother. I'll see you all again, someday." A gold shimmer rose up around him and, bit by bit, he seemed to disappear into it until abruptly he vanished with a crackle of energy. A tense breath left my body with the mutants departure and I relaxed into Mikey's side.

"Goodbye, Spike." Raph's voice was low and tired.

Casey watched him for a moment before stepping over to roughly punch him in the shoulder. "Don't sweat it Raph, you've still got Casey Jones on your team. Even if you can be a massive dick sometimes."

Raph shifted his weight, squared his shoulders and returned the blow, but his expression was significantly lighter as he replied, "You did awesome Casey, best partner a turtle could have."

"Awwwww," Mikey turned his head and breathed into my ear. I slapped a hand over my mouth but was too late to stop a snort from escaping. Raph and Casey whipped their heads around to glare at us suspiciously and we immediately adopted innocent expressions.

"It's been a long day guys, lets go home." Leo interjected quickly, his face threatened to break into a smile as he slung his arm around Donny's shoulder and started to lead the genius away.

"Whose gonna take care of all of this?" I asked curiously as we began picking our way back through the remnants of the battle.

"Don't look at us," Mikey shrugged, unconcerned. "We save the city, we don't clean it."

* * *

"I could sleep for an entire week," I groaned as I flopped down on the couch. I meant it too, I'd had a hot shower to wash away all the grime as soon as we'd gotten back to the lair and now my whole body felt like it was filled with lead. A yawn cracked my jaw and I fought the heavy pull of my eyelids as they tried to slide closed.

"A natural side effect of running on adrenalin for a few hours straight," Donny held out a piece of pizza and I fumbled for it without lifting my head from the couch cushion.

"So hungry," I mumbled, "so...hungry..."

"Plus it's like seven in the morning, we were at it all night." Leo crossed my field of vision and I watched him from the corner of my eye as he munched on his own slice of dinner. My stomach rumbled loudly.

"New York has no idea the size of the headache we saved it from tonight." Raph added lowly, "I mean, did you guys see the damage that canon did? And that was just a test run."

"My favourite part was the explosion at the end," Mikey plopped down beside my head and dangled a slice of pie over my face, snatching it away with a grin before I could grab it. "Great way to finish the night." I pouted and he relented, handing the pizza over so I could stuff it into my mouth.

"I'm pleased you all returned unharmed my children," I lifted my head to see Splinter framed in the kitchen arch.

"We're all fine Sensei," Leo reassured his father. "No one got hurt."

I let my head drop back to the pillow. More murmured conversation was followed by a chorus of 'goodnights' that saw Splinter returning to his own quarters. The overhead light flickered off then someone turned the television on but I barely registered any of that. Instead my eyes remained fixed on the ceiling as I frowned in thought.

 _No one got hurt_. Guilty feelings were starting to creep in as the events of the night faded into the background. I held my arm up and pushed the sleeve of my pyjamas back so I could see my wrist. Should I tell Donny what I'd done? My own voice sounded in my head, _just back off alright!_ and I cringed as I remembered the way I'd spoken to Mikey. Could I ever go for more than a week without needing to apologise to someone for something horrible I'd done?

I sighed and pushed myself into a sitting position. Blue light from the television cast a glow over the lounge pit and I could see that all the others were absorbed in the show, eyelids drooping as they leaned back on cushions and blankets. Mikey glanced at me curiously as I scooted closer to him, his face was soft with fatigue but his blue eyes were still bright as he studied me. I pushed my hair back from my face, trying to work out what I wanted to say before I opened my mouth, but he stopped me with a shake of his head. Instead he pulled my cushion onto his lap then motioned for me to lie down again.

I glanced from the pillow to his face, twisting my mouth to the side as I raised an eyebrow. He just returned my look with a quirked eyeridge of his own. Was he seriously not going to let me apologise? A smile slowly spread over my face as I realised that no, he wasn't. He understood and he didn't need to hear the words. I found myself just staring at him with a dopey grin, there was no doubt in my mind that this guy was my favourite person on the entire planet.

An answering smile tilted his mouth and he motioned at me again. This time I sank down with a sigh, squirming for a moment until I got comfortable. His hand landed on my hair and I let my eyes drift shut.

For a while I listened to the television. Gradually outside noise fell away as my thoughts retreated inward then bounced from one image to another, only landing for a moment before flitting away again. Blinding lightening that hurt my eyes. Shouts and screams and a hot wind that shoved like a fist. Green shells amidst a sea of metal.

Edges were lost and thoughts became colours. Gold shimmers, purple blood...black scorch marks...pink portals, yellow laser bolts and silver machines.

A swirl of colour spun inside my head, gradually pulling me down into a restless sleep.

* * *

 _Please please please take a bit of time to leave a review at the end. I pour hours of work into writing and hearing what people think about my work means a lot to me, even if it is concrit or a short 'good job' it is welcome._

 _Also, as some of you have probably already seen, I've started another story. I would really appreciate it if you guys could go check it out and let me know what you think :)_


	35. The Edge

_Well it's finally here. I've been building up to this next run of chapters for (literally) years. It took a lot longer to get here than I thought it would just because of all the character development I built in along the way and I'm a little intimidated by the task I've set myself. I hope I can live up to my own expectations!_

 _Most of you guys know that I_ adore _Joss Whedon. I can never hope to live up to his mastery of plot and dialogue but I'm certainly inspired. With that in mind I am now going to include a 'previously' as an intro to each chapter to remind you guys of all the plot points I've built in along the way that led to this part of the story. It will involve excerpts from previous chapters that refer back to a important events. I really hope it helps and doesn't just confuse people!_

 _Also, people who don't know the 2012 universe very well need to know that in this world **Karai is Splinter's daughter**. At this point in time Leo is the only turtle who knows and he has been keeping it a secret all winter. This bombshell was dropped on Splinter months ago by Shredder who was taunting him with the fact he'd stolen his daughter Miwa and raised her as his own. Splinter confided in Leo but then asked his oldest son to keep it a secret from his brothers while he wrapped his head around this life-changing news. Leo, however, is determined to convince Karai of the truth (plus he has a huge crush on her/wants to save her from Shredder). I'm so sorry I never incorporated this into my story as well as I should have. I hinted at it along the way but was never specific as I was relying on my readers having seen the show. I've added this explanation for my sister who is also my beta and hasn't seen the 2012 series as well as anyone else who may become confused by this suddenly being added to the plot out of 'nowhere'._

 _Anyway, enough of that. Enjoy and remember that I own nothing._

* * *

 **Previously in Scarverse...**

 _There was the sound of heavy, mechanical footsteps and then his breath was against my neck causing me to break out in a rash of goosebumps. "How fortunate I am to have received a call that you had been spotted wandering the streets of Chinatown all alone." There was a tugging sensation at the back of my jeans and I stood frozen to the spot as Xever pulled the t-cell from my pocket. "Well well, this explains how you've remained hidden from us. The turtles have taken you in. But where are they now I wonder?"_

 ** _...flash..._**

 _Karai landed silently next to her pet, expression dark as she addressed Bradford. "Call the Foot Soldiers back. Another useless night, those turtles are going to pay for wasting my time." Her fierce expression lightened slightly as she turned to address the mutant beside her and she stepped up to him to murmur lowly. "We are closer than ever to finding her Kin. The turtles can't keep her underground forever."_

 ** _...flash..._**

 _"Sumi"_

 _A scream builds and the sheer force of it makes it feel like a physical clump is trying to push its way out of my throat. I swallow it down and breathe. In, hold, out, pause. I feel a pinch at the back of my neck and I let out a shriek, scrabbling at the skin there with my nails. There's nothing embedded in my skin, no device. Panicked whimpers slip free and I bite my lip until I taste blood trying to hold them back. She isn't here, she can't be, it's not her. Just breathe Scarlett. In, hold, out, pause._

 ** _...flash..._**

 _"Do you miss them?" I whispered, knowing it was a stupid question but wanting to hear the answer anyway._

 _Splinter reached out and plucked the photo from the shelf. He held the frame gently between his hands and gazed down at it. "Every day." His clawed thumb brushed over the face of the baby. "Miwa, she would have celebrated her eighteenth birthday by now. I imagine the young woman she might have become if things were different..."_

 _Reaching past me once again he replaced the photo on the shelf. The look that flashed across his face was only there for a second but it made the breath catch in my throat. He seemed sad and torn in a way I didn't understand. Then he was looking back down at me with kindness in his eyes as he ran his gaze over my upturned face._

 _"Dwelling on the past in such a way only brings pain when the present is our reality. I have my family with me. I must be here for them and not allow myself to become trapped by thoughts of what might have been."_

 **Now...**

Karai rose slowly from her crouch on the ledge of the building, heart beating a furious rhythm beneath her breast plate. Not blinking, not even breathing, she narrowed her eyes and concentrated on the patch of darkness a few rooftops over.

Yes. _There_.

Despite their artificial reflexes the Foot-Bots still took a few seconds to react to her sudden departure when she dashed away on silent feet, but then they were up and falling into formation behind her. Running parallel to her targets she easily navigated the uneven terrain, all the while refusing to take her eyes off the elusive shadows for even a second. If she so much as blinked they could disappear and being forced to waste even one more day scouring the city would surely push her over the edge. Endless months of searching could finally be coming to an end in the next few minutes.

Moonlight slid over the curved rim of a shell and she redoubled her efforts to get closer. A hard smile slashed her face and she felt a rush of savage satisfaction. Not only was it them but she was also on the perfect path to intercept. Leaping fluidly onto a small rooftop that gave her a perfect view of the upcoming skirmish she raised one hand before chopping it down with a hissed, " _atakku_!"

Immediately a dozen soldiers blew past her, launching themselves into the night air with their mechanical 'yai yai' calls. The figures below skidded to a halt and she imagined that she could see surprise reflected in their shuttered white eyes. But then her smile faltered, anger taking it's place as her eyes darted frantically. There were only three turtles on the rooftop below, where was the fourth? Where was Sumi?

The first sounds of battle drifted up to her on the night breeze. Fury coursed through her and she spat a curse as she drew her own blade. Before jumping down to join the fray she hesitated, glancing over her shoulder to where she knew Kin would be keeping himself hidden nearby.

"Stay here, keep watch. Reveal yourself only if you must." She spoke low then waited for his answer, eyes shifting to find him in the shadows but failing.

"Hai Sensei."

Satisfied she turned back and leapt to join the fight. Tonight she would get answers even if she had to carve them out of shell.

* * *

"Scarlett! Hold up!"

The voice is a faint scratch in the darkness behind me. Reluctantly I slow, coming to a stop and sucking in great lungfuls of cool night air through my nose while I waited for Mikey to catch up. The muscles in my legs continued to tremble, a delicious tingly feeling that urged me to keep running.

A few seconds later I heard footsteps jogging up behind me and I made a point of looking casual as I turned, "Finally," I pulled my face mask down so he could see my cheeky grin.

"I'm dying," Mikey gasped, staggering over to me and leaning his hands on his knees while he tried to recover. "You're not even out of breath...why...how...not possible."

I continued to grin, not saying anything while I watched him catch his wind. After a minute he straightened and used his wrist wrap to swipe the beads of sweat off his brow. "Y'know I used to be the fastest runner on this team." He pointed an accusing finger at me.

"I know," I replied dryly, "you remind me pretty much every night." Inside I was bursting with pride. I'd worked hard to earn my place on the team and knowing that there was one thing I could beat them all at was heady stuff. Over the last month I had had solidified my rank as fastest runner and each training run I got even better. Tonight in particular was all about speed, which is why April and Casey hadn't come along. They had no hope of keeping up with me and soon I would be leaving them _all_ in my dust, including Mikey.

"Lighting Mike is what they called me," he moaned theatrically, throwing himself down to lie against a slanted skylight. "The fastest feet in Manhattan."

"Well, at least you're still the fastest turtle," I lowered myself to lie next to him, adjusting the quiver on my back so it wasn't poking into me as hard then patting him on the shoulder comfortingly. "I think the other guys have actually gotten slower."

We both snorted in amusement then turned our gaze to the night sky. I listened while Mikey's breaths quickly returned to normal then focussed outward to absorb the rush of the city. Underneath us the thick frosted glass glowed golden, I pretended we were on a little island of light floating in the darkness. The windows on the tall buildings around us shone with white light and if I squinted they blurred to become stars. I sank into the feeling that all around us was a vast, empty nothingness that stretched on forever. Even the rumble of traffic became just the hum of the universe doing it's mindless thing.

"Whatcha thinking about?"

I turned my head to find Mikey watching me curiously. "Just about how nice it is to be out of the lair," I smiled, "I think this is the first time I've actually stopped to just enjoy it you know? Every trip topside seems to involve a lot of running and jumping."

"Leo does like to keep us moving."

"I kinda miss being outside," I switched my gaze back to the sky. "It feels like the whole world up here just vanished as soon as I got mutated."

"Do you think you'll ever come back up here?" His voice was quiet. "You know, like permanently?"

The question took me by surprise and I fumbled my answer, a frown pinching my brow as my mouth turned down. "Uh, I dunno." I managed after a moment. "I guess...maybe? But the future isn't a thing I ever think about, it's better to just concentrate on what's happening right now, you know?"

I thought for a bit longer, a laugh abruptly blowing past my lips. I sat up so I could look down at him. "Like a year ago I was just following Hayden around and trying to get him to remember that I existed. My only goal was to get through each day in one piece. Then suddenly I'm thrown this curve ball and now here I am with you guys living underground and learning how to, I dunno, be a mutant or whatever. How could I ever have seen _this_ coming? Planning for the future is stupid." I finished with a decisive nod. "I'll just stay with you guys for as long as you'll let me, run around the city with you and stop the Kraang from invading."

Mikey's blue eyes crinkled at the corners and his mouth lifted into a smile, "sounds good to me."

My own smile faltered a little and my gaze left Mikey's as I turned my head, ears straining to catch a repeat of what I thought I'd just heard. Immediately he sat up next to me, "what is it?"

"Shhh," I hushed him as it came again. I could've sworn a familiar roar had risen briefly over the thrum of traffic below. Was that Raph's bellow?

"Just how far behind us were the guys exactly?" I asked slowly with a dawning realisation of how long Mikey and I had been waiting for Leo, Raph and Donnie to catch up.

Judging from the way Mikey's eyes popped open he was just realising it too. "Ah shell," he groaned as he climbed hurriedly to his feet, "they must have run into trouble."

"Trouble?" I echoed, breaking into a job beside him as we headed back the way we'd come.

Mikey heard the worried tilt to my voice and laughed. "Come on, let's go see what they found."

* * *

"I didn't know robots could develop suicidal tendencies." Raph sank a sai deep into the neck of a Foot-Bot then withdrew it savagely, not even bothering to watch the lifeless body sink to the ground. "But seriously, what other reason could they possibly have for picking this fight? Not that I'm complaining," he smirked at Leo and dropped his voice to a conspiratorial whisper, "fist candy." He shook a clenched green hand at his brother then shot it out to punch another of the mechanical ninjas in the face.

Leo smirked back, "It's kinda sweet how much they've missed us." He agreed as he swept his katanas through the closest robot, neatly severing it in two. After so many months of controlled sparring with his brothers it was liberating to be back fighting real enemies. That fight at the shipyards had been _weeks_ ago.

"The odds are certainly not in their favour." Donnie neatly sidestepped a sharp jab from a tanto then used his staff to deliver a crunching blow to his opponent's ankles. A quick stab to the chest with his short blade ended the spar. "Five to one doesn't seem very fair."

"You know what Master Splinter says about fair," Leo grunted as he allowed a robot to propel him back onto his shell then used the resulting momentum to plant a foot against its chest and launch it away into the darkness behind him. "And besides, I think their backup just arrived." He flipped up to his feet and gestured behind his brothers.

"Aw yeah!" Raph whooped happily and sprang away to meet the new swarm of Foot-Bots that were emerging over the lip of the roof, Donnie close by his side.

Leo grinned but didn't follow, instead he turned to search for the robot he had cast off only moments ago with the intent of finishing it off before he joined his brothers. He had only taken a few steps when a flash of metal drew his gaze to the side.

"Karai?" the tip of Leo's sword faltered, his face softening with surprise when he caught sight of her in the shadows. "What are you...?" he trailed off before he could finish the question, cheeks flushing as he realised how stupid it sounded. These were her soldiers after all. There was nothing weird about her being nearby. Seeing her again after so many months had his brain turning to mush, he'd almost forgotten the effect she had on him. Almost. She'd awoken something inside him from the moment he'd met her and the feeling had only grown stronger since he'd learned the truth about her. He desperately wanted to save her. From the Foot, from Shredder, from everything.

Her brown eyes flashed with malice as she stepped forward into the light, a sneer twisting her lips at the sound of him saying her name. There was none of the usual playfulness in her tone as she said, "Leonardo, finally I've found you."

"You were looking for me?" Leo squeaked in surprise, barely bringing up his blades in time to stop hers from removing his head from his shell. Sparks flew and he retreated, ducking under her next slash and withdrawing to the side. He cleared his throat and attempted to smooth out his face, "why?"

"You have something of mine, I want it back!" she snarled as she dashed after him.

His frown of confusion became one of concentration and her odd statement was forgotten as he worked to parry her blows which were coming thick and fast. Her lithe body was lightning quick and he concentrated on their budding dance, relishing in this game that never ceased to draw him in even as part of his mind screamed out a warning about the very real danger she posed. Karai seemed especially on edge tonight, more intent than ever on landing a blow. Perhaps it was his long absence that had her pushing so hard. The thought warmed his cheeks.

The night air was peppered with quiet grunts and the occasional _shing_ of metal kissing. He made no attempt to return her attack, instead he settled into a rhythm of block and retreat, all the while keeping half an eye on the main battle that was taking place on the other side of the rooftop. He could see Raph and Donnie were holding their own comfortably against the robot Foot soldiers, their laughing banter showing that they were blissfully unaware of his attempt to gain distance from them so he could talk to Karai without fear of being overheard.

When his opening came he lashed out with the heel of his foot, catching Karai directly in the middle of her chest and shoving her back a few stumbling steps. Then he took off running, a small smile curving his mouth as she followed without hesitation. "Coward!" She called after him.

Chimneys and vents flashed past, the street below yawned briefly as they flew over the chasm between buildings. Deciding they were far enough away Leo spun, bringing up his katanas in a crossed block and bracing himself to catch her body weight as she clashed with him. Steel sparked and sung and they locked eyes through the tangle of metal.

"Listen, there is something you should know. It's about your father." He kept his voice low and serious, he knew if he let emotion colour his voice she would reject what he said out of hand.

He watched her dark eyes widen for a fraction of a second before they narrowed furiously. With an angry cry she shoved forward and he let her push him back a few steps, chest heaving with the effort it took to stop himself from grabbing her and trying to shake the truth into her. He could see her internal defences slamming up, he needed to get his words through before the gap closed.

"Your real father," he insisted, head tilting to watch her when she jumped high then plummeted towards him with katanas raised. The deadly edges glinted in the moonlight, slashing at his face.

He jumped back out of the way, swords lowered to the sides so the tips almost scraped the ground. "Your real name is Miwa."

She snarled, enraged by his open stance. "I'm not interested in anything but you begging for your life." Her blades sought the vulnerable flesh of his throat and she hissed when he again dodged her blow.

"Splinter, he's your father. Your _true_ father!" Frustration crept in to edge his voice.

Karai raised one katana, arm straight and eyes blazing along it's length as she practically trembled with fury. "Liar! Your filthy rat master killed my mother, you'd say anything to protect him!"

Leo shook his head once sharply as he sheathed his swords. Her gaze turned incredulous as he disarmed himself, his empty hands reaching out into the space between them. "No, I swear it. He's your father, Hamato Yoshi."

The earnest expression and gesture of faith stumped her for a long moment. Blue eyes caught hers and the sincerity she found in their depths stole her ability to speak. Was he so good an actor that even she could find no trace of deception in his voice or demeanour? Or did he truly believe the lies his rodent father had fed him?

Hamato Yoshi. Her rage was brought back to the boil as her father's warnings about his old enemy rang in her ears. Cunning and cruel, lying with every breath and raising his sons to follow in his traitorous footsteps. It was fitting that his visage now matched his character as he was reduced to crawling about in the sewers like the disgusting animal he was.

"I'm not here to listen to your filthy lies," Karai spat, "if you won't be silent, I'll silence you." Her snarl was low and deadly as she reset her stance, katanas raising once again to go on the attack. Even so she paused to give Leonardo a chance to draw his swords and defend himself.

Instead the turtle remained stubborn in his attempt to deceive her, "I don't want to fight you anymore. I am not your enemy!"

"Enough!" She snarled, running forward with the intent of slicing his tongue from his head.

Defeat slumped his shoulders briefly even as he raised a reluctant arm to draw his own katana from the sheath on his shell. Then his gaze flicked upwards and he let out a cry, "Karai, look out!"

She whirled, jerking her head to the side just in time to dodge the arrow that would have planted itself in the back of her skull. There was no time to avoid the thing that came hurtling out of the darkness after it though, the hissing snarl it emitted froze the very marrow in her bones. Karai caught a glimpse of twin amber orbs a split second before the shadow resolved itself into the shape of a girl. Her familiar face was drawn into an expression of twisted hate. Next thing she knew a bone jarring collision was sending her tumbling over the edge of the building and plummeting to the street below.

* * *

As Mikey and I retraced our path the sounds of a battle raging become clearer with each step. Barely one rooftop away I heard a sound that chilled my blood and my feet faltered as I cast Mikey a wide eyed look. It came again, the ' _yai yai_ ' call of the ninja Foot-Bots. The same robots that had discovered the lair and come breathtakingly close to unearthing my new home. The same robots who had almost blocked my escape from the Shredders dungeon and forced me to leave Kin behind. These events had taken place many months ago but their memory still had the power to send a strong pang of fear through me.

"Are you okay?" Mikey appeared in front of me and I blinked at him stupidly, only then realising I'd come to a complete halt.

"Foot-Bots." I whispered.

We both turned to gaze across to the far roof. For a while we couldn't hear anything but then Donnie's voice rose clearly as he let out a decidedly gleeful yell that was followed by crashing sounds as something was launched over the side of the building and clattered it's way down to street level. It was so unexpected I felt a little of my trepidation slip away. Next to me Mikey laughed and I shot a glance at him, eyebrows high on my forehead.

"Relax Scar, from the sounds of that it's _only_ Foot-Bots."

"Only Foot-Bots?" I gaped, "what does that mean only Foot-Bots? Those things are super dangerous! There was this whole thing with the lair being overrun with them. One of them nearly killed me, remember?"

Mikey made a _pfffffft_ sound, "girl you chased that thing down and smashed its head clean off. And that was _before_ you started your training with us." He paused thoughtfully before asking, "weren't you, like, super injured at time too?"

I felt a shot of surprise when I realised he was right. I had taken out the last Foot-Bot I'd tangled with, single handed and with giant holes in my leg to boot. A grin started to spread over my face and the last of my fear melted away. "Yeah." I nodded slowly.

"Since then you've been in way more battles, plus you've been training non stop all winter." He pointed a thumb in the direction of the rooftop skirmish, "are you really going to let my brothers have all the fun when you could be getting some payback?"

"You're right," I admitted.

"Don't sound so surprised," he laughed, "you've totally got this. Now come on already before they're all gone!" With that he broke into a sprint again with me right on his heels.

Seconds later I leapt into the fight with a battle cry that would have made Raph proud. In fact I'm pretty sure I caught the flash of his grin as I collided with a Foot-Bot off to his right. I clung to its back like a monkey, dodged it's attempts to grab me, and snaked my arm around it's neck. Flexing my bicep I grunted, gritting my teeth as I ripped it's head free from it's body. The Foot-Bot jittered as I wrenched it apart and I let it fall to the ground where it spasmed violently with wires sprouting from it's neck. "One." I called to Mikey with a grin.

He paused thoughtfully, tapping his chin with one finger in a very Donnie-like gesture as he looked down at the robot at his own feet. From what I could make out he'd wrapped it up with his chain before stabbing it through the head with it's own katana. He looked back up at me, blue eyes flashing as he nodded and replied seriously, "One".

Challenge set I leapt away in search of the next robot ninja. I quickly spotted one a few feet away and adjusted my sprint so I was approaching from its left. The two arms closest to me were holding a short tanto and a spiked club which it was raising in preparation to charge Donnie. The club gave me an idea. I darted forward and grabbed a hold of the wrist holding the spiked weapon, before it could react I quickly planted a foot against it's torso and heaved backwards. It sparked and jerked, letting out a mechanical cry which drew Donnie's attention just as it's arm ripped free. As soon as the limb separated I shifted my grip then swung it around like a baseball bat directly at it's own head, grinning when it crumpled to the ground with it's metal skull caved in. I gave it a few more whacks just in case then straightened, "Two!" I yelled loudly across at Mikey.

"What the...?" I looked up to see Donnie gaping at me in surprise.

"Say thank you Donatello." Raph called out as he ran past, his tone suggesting he was talking to an ungrateful child.

I grinned as I slung the arm over my shoulder and cocked my hip. "You're welcome Donnie."

"What happened to arrows from the shadows?" the purple banded turtle asked with a shake of his head. He twirled his staff then stabbed his naginata through the chest of an approaching robot.

"For Foot-Bots?" I scoffed, "no way man, these things are..."

"Three!"

My head snapped around at Mikey's holler. "Three?" I complained as I dashed away, "what happened to two?"

Barely five minutes later the rooftop was clear, all that was left of the Foot-Bot army was a sputtering collection of jumbled machine parts. The nice thing about this particular scene of destruction was that there were no gross purple splats mixed in with the metal which made it infinitely better than the last mass battle I'd been involved in. It had been a much easier battle that the last too. Now that I was standing amongst the wreckage I couldn't quite believe I had been so terrified of these things. There wasn't a trace of fear left in me now, just a buzz of adrenalin and a heady sense of power that made it really hard to wipe the grin off my face.

"And then there were none." I cracked my knuckles before exchanging a fist bump with Mikey. "I got four."

"Five." Mikey replied smugly then gestured to his brothers, "but to be fair these guys hogged pretty much all the action."

"Nice job Scar," Raph twirled one sai then shoved it back it his belt. "I knew these robots would be no match for you. I wasn't really expecting you to pull them apart with your bare hands though." He gave me an admiring look.

"I didn't want to waste any arrows," I admitted happily. "And I kinda forgot about my tanbo's."

"The question is, what were they doing up here?" Donnie joined our little group, all traces of his lightheartedness from earlier gone. Instead a small frown pulled at his brow as he scanned the wreckage.

"Where's Leo?" Mikey asked suddenly, "wasn't he with you guys?"

Raph's head whipped around, "ah shell, he was here a moment ago." He sounded more irritated than worried.

"Well he can't have gotten far," Donnie turned in a three sixty to scan the rooftop again, tapping his chin thoughtfully before coming to a decision. "Let's split up. Mikey and Scar came in from the east so that area has been covered. We'll check the other three directions then meet back here in ten."

"Copy that," Mikey snagged my wrist and pulled me away, "c'mon."

Again I was following Mikey as he broke into a jog, Donnie and Raph wordlessly splitting up to head off in their own designated directions. As we made our way to the next rooftop then weaved around a water tower there was still no sign of Leo. I strained my ears and felt a little thread of concern run through me when I couldn't make out anything that sounded like him either. "Does this happen often? Getting separated I mean."

I kept my voice low and Mikey's voice was similarly hushed as he answered. "Not that often, but it's easy to get split up during a battle. I'm sure he's..."

He broke off when a voice drifted to us on the night breeze. I couldn't make out the words but it was definitely Leo's low timbre. Relief chased away my worry, but then something about his voice had me tilting my head curiously. I glanced at Mikey to see my surprise mirrored on his face. It sounded like our fearless leader was arguing with someone, his words urgent and low. I crept forward, instinctively slipping into stealth mode as I melted into the shadows.

"No, I swear it..."

Finally we reached a spot where we could make out the two dark figures standing off to the side of the small rooftop. Mikey held a finger to his lips and I nodded, following his lead as he crouched beside a large air conditioning vent and studied the scene before us.

Leo was clearly visible, facing our direction but oblivious to our presence as he fixed his gaze on the smaller figure in front of him. His expression was earnest, hands held out in a pleading gesture and I realised with a start that, despite the obvious tension vibrating in the air, he wasn't holding a weapon. The person he was talking to however, was. Moonlight glinted off two deadly looking katana blades as the figure brandished them threateningly. The hair on the back of my neck prickled at the hostile body language, but it was more than that. Something about this person seemed familiar, the way they held themselves tugged at my memory.

I squinted as I studied the mystery person from behind. They were dressed in form fitting, dark clothes with dull silver armour plates at their shoulder, forearm, chest, thigh and calf. My breath caught when the figure shifted, hips cocking to the side as they thrust one blade in Leo's direction and flipped their chin length hair in an irritated gesture. Suddenly I was certain I knew who this was...

"I'm not here to listen to your filthy lies, if you won't be silent, I'll silence you."

My certainty solidified into a hard lump in my chest when her harsh voice rose, high and hard with an all too familiar anger. Everything ground to a halt and a wave of prickly heat swept over my body. I was dimly aware of a thrumming in my lower throat as my fists clenched, nails digging into my palms as my knuckles audibly cracked. Dimly I realised that I'd risen from my crouch and stepped forward, my head was swimming dangerously and the world tilted around me but I couldn't take my eyes off her.

 _Sensei_.

"Scarlett?"

Mikey's voice came from far away. On some other level I was aware that he'd stood when I had and was now gripping my upper arm as he stared worriedly at the side of my face. Every muscle in my body felt rock hard and I stiffened further at his touch.

"What is it?"

I ignored his whispered question and took another shaky step forward, shrugging off his light hold. I hunched my shoulders and drew my head down, hackles rising as my lips peeled back from my teeth and the growl in my throat rose a notch. Before I was conscious of what I was going to do I had both arms rising to reach over my shoulders, one hand grasping my bow while the other drew an arrow. In a smooth, practiced move I had the arrow notched and drawn back, tip trembling slightly as it zeroed in on the back of her head. Behind me Mikey let out a horrified gasp.

In the brief moment before I released the arrow Leo's gaze shifted, perhaps warned by his brother's sharp intake of breath, and his eyes widened in horror when they met mine.

"Karai, look out!"

The arrow streaked away but met only air when she jerked her head to the side and whirled around. I let out a furious hiss when I saw her face. Her horribly familiar features were drawn tight with shock as her eyes searched the darkness. I tossed my weapon to the side and launched myself forward, barely feeling Mikey's desperate grab at my arm as he instinctively tried to snag my elbow again.

As I bore down on her our eyes met for a split second and I revelled in the fear I saw there. Then I was colliding with her, plowing into her with every ounce of strength I possessed and driving us both over the edge of the building.

* * *

 _Awwww yissss! Shit's about to get real!_

 _Ahem..._

 _Please review :)_


	36. The Fall

_I'm sorry I took this long to post after such a sucky cliffhanger. I really wanted to get it right and that meant pouring a lot more hours than normal into my writing. I hope you all think it was worth the wait!_

 _A huge thanks to my amazing beta, Kathy. She is the best xo_

 _Disclaimer: Only Scarlett and Kin are mine._

* * *

 _ **Previously in Scarverse...**_

 _"Scarlett stop!" Mikey popped up in front of her with palms held out. She slid to a halt and met his eyes unflinchingly. "What's going on? Why are you…ack!" Once again Scarlett was on the attack, she leapt at Mikey with clawed fingers swiping at his face. He jerked his head back just in time to avoid wickedly sharp fingernails and she hissed in frustration even as she kept coming at him._

 _ **...flash...**_

 _My eyes tracked past the man and my gaze met that of the girl standing a few paces behind the scientist. A smirk twisted her lips as she flicked her eyes over me. She stood with a wide, proud stance. One hand on her cocked hip and the other swinging lazily past the hilt of some kind of sheathed blade that was strapped to her thigh. This girl didn't smell like she was fearful, she smelled like fear itself. I felt my lips peel back in a snarl. Her eyes narrowed warningly, I bristled in response, tail swishing in agitation. I hated the barrier between us. It kept me from slashing, tearing and tasting blood. Her blood._

 _ **...flash...**_

 _Using the street light to gain momentum Leo flung himself towards the nearest mutant, the lion, and delivered a_ _solid two footed blow across it's face before flipping back out of reach. The feline roared in pain, staggering a little before giving chase. The eldest turtle continued retreating, using cars like stepping stones as the giant cat gained ground._

 _ **...flash...**_

 _I cupped his jaw in my hands, his stubble prickling at my palms, and lifted his face to mine so I could search his eyes again. "I want to take you with me Kin but you've got to help me." My chest tightened when he still didn't respond. Tears stung at the back of my eyelids, I couldn't just leave him here. I dropped to a crouch in front of him and brushed a golden piece of hair from his forehead, smoothing it back then running my fingertips to the back of his neck. The familiar shape of the Kraang mind control device was there welded into his skin. I gripped it with my fingertips and gave it a gentle tug, testing it's hold. One of Kin's hands suddenly gripped my forearm startling me. My eyes shot back to his and in the golden depths I was sure I saw a flash of something. "Kin?"_

 _ **...now...**_

Donnie was just about to turn back from his search when the t-phone on his belt vibrated. He plucked it from its holster and glanced down at the screen, a wry grimace twisting his mouth when he saw Leo's caller ID staring back at him. _Of course we could have just_ called _him_ he thought with a mental forehead slap.

He swiped the 'answer' icon then held it to his ear, "Hey Leo, where are..."

" _Donnie we got a situation_!"

He flinched and jerked the phone back from his ear as his brother hollered down the line, nearly busting his eardrum. At the same time dread formed a small knot in his belly. Leo never yelled, yet his frantic voice continued to pour from the tiny speaker loud enough that Donnie could hear him clearly from the length of his outstretched arm.

" _Karai, oh shell, Karai is Sensei! You and Raph better get back here right now. She's going to kill her_!"

"Hold on, calm down." Donnie attempted a soothing tone even as his own heart rate kicked up at the barely masked panic in Leo's voice. "What do you mean? Who's going to kill her?"

" _Scarlett, she went after Karai. Karai is Sensei Donnie, she's Sensei! I can't believe I only just figured it out_."

The penny dropped with an almost audible boom inside his brain and Donnie suddenly understood what his brother was trying to say. _Karai was Sensei._

Donnie broke into a run, phone still pressed to his ear. "Where are they?"

" _They've gone over the side of the building, we can't follow them. It's a sheer drop down to street level and there are too many people down there. Mikey and I are going to try and find another way but..._ "

"Where Leo?" Donny barked.

" _East of where we started._ " Leo's voice became firm, " _Two buildings over._ "

"I'll be right there." Not bothering to put his phone back in his belt, or even hang it up, Donnie kicked his speed up a few notches until he was all out sprinting.

* * *

As soon as the lip of the roof slipped out from beneath me and I felt gravity grab a greedy hold of me, I acted on instinct, twisting midair to reach for the side of the building that was already slipping past at an alarming rate. Sensei's elbow glanced off my cheekbone but then there was a weird zipping sound and she was yanked away. When she vanished I snarled in desperation, everything in me screamed that I couldn't let her leave but there was absolutely nothing I could do about it while I was in free fall.

My fingers grasped frantically at the bricks as they flashed past, fingertips scrabbling uselessly at the hard surface. The wind was lifting my hair to whip it across my face and my stomach rose into my throat as I plummeted towards the street. There were no fire escapes to catch me, not so much as a window sill, and the first pulse of fear pushed past the mindless rage that had driven me over the edge. If I didn't find a way to slow down the pavement below was going to do the job for me.

A burning pain began to throb through the ends of my fingers as I continued to clutch at the wall with increasing panic. At first I thought it was my skin peeling away but then the feeling sharpened into points and I felt the bones in my hands crunch. Small fragments of mortar and brick began to pepper my cheeks, I turned my head and clenched my eyes shut to avoid them. A few moments later I realised that the dizzying speed of my fall was slowing to something less terrifying and I opened my eyes again to see that the street below was no longer hurtling towards me. Somehow I was managing to hold onto the wall.

My newly found purchase came at a price though, my hands were on fire. Pretty soon I couldn't stand the agony anymore and let go. Again I picked up speed but it was short lived as I landed feet first on something hard that let out the solid sound of metal crunching. My knees buckled from the impact causing me to lose my balance and bounce to the side. Another short fall then the wind driven from me as I hit the concrete. Around me startled gasps and a few screams sounded and I lifted my head to see I'd landed right in the middle of a busy sidewalk. Somehow I'd made it to street level without ending up as a splatter on the sidewalk or taking out any of the pedestrians who were now gathered around, gaping at me in shock.

I groaned, pushing my hair out of my face as I struggled to rise to a sitting position. Immediately a hand under my elbow helped me to my feet. A face hovered nearby, asking me if I was okay. I blinked around fuzzily but didn't recognise anyone in the sea of faces. I shrugged off the steadying hold and staggered a few steps to the side. _Sensei, where was she_?

Pain still pulsed and throbbed through my fingers. Grudgingly I gave them my attention, gingerly holding them out so I could get a look at the damage. I frowned, at the same time another round of gasps went through the gathering crowd and they shuffled back from me. Not that I blamed them. Long claws were sprouting from my nail beds. They were black, wickedly sharp and curved like a cat's. The pads on each of my fingers were ripped and bloody yet the talons hardly seemed to be scuffed. They looked absolutely deadly and more than capable of digging into solid brick.

I tipped my head back, looking up at the edge of a metal awning only a few feet above me. The middle of it was heavily dented and I realised that it was what had broken the last of my fall. Curiosity drove me to take a couple of unsteady steps backwards until my heels rested on the curb, the new angle allowed me to see that down the side of the building above me were two sets of long, deep claw marks that dragged down the lower half of the building. I'd slowed my fall by clawing the wall. I dropped my head to stare at my hands again, disbelief warring with my anger. I'd slowed my fall by _clawing the wall._

"...she okay..?"

"...believe she fell so far..."

"...call an ambulance..?"

Jumbled conversations came into focus. My head twisted back and forth but I couldn't pick out any individuals, just a sea of wide eyes and moving mouths that surrounded me on all sides. I could feel my lips peeling back from my teeth again as a new kind of discomfort spiked through me. These people were looking at me like I was some kind of freak, I could smell their fear quickly sharpening into something even more unpleasant.

"...scared the crap outta me..!"

"...police are on their way..."

"...what is that on her _hands_..."

An itchy feeling was building at the nape of my neck, adding to my anxiety. I whirled around one more time, searching for a gap I could slip through to escape. The throng of people shifted and suddenly I caught a glimpse of _her_. Immediately I realised that the prickly feeling was coming from her gaze as she watched me from the other side of the street. As soon as our eyes met she turned and melted into the shadows of the building.

A snarl pushed its way out from somewhere deep inside me. By the time it exited my mouth it was a furious roar, I felt it rippling and straining at my vocal chords. I bounded forward, pushing my way through the spectators so abruptly none of them had time to move. A few went crashing to the ground and others shouted but I was already past, sprinted across the street and into the traffic.

There was a blare of a horn then a yellow flash as a taxi swerved. I put one hand out reflexively and felt cool metal kiss my palm. Behind me tyres squealed, mixing in with more screams from those I'd left behind. I ignored it all. The dark mouth of the alley drew me in and I raced towards it with a mindless fury until it swallowed me whole.

My eyes took a second to adjust to the dim light and I was forced to slow as I searched the narrow length. It didn't take long to spot her. She was waiting for me, poised at the far end of the alley, face expressionless as she studied me. I put on a burst of speed, snarling again as I rushed at her. The surrounding walls bounced the inhuman noise back to me and I barely recognised my own voice.

Sensei didn't even twitch, just watched unflinchingly as I bore down on her.

I'd covered just over half the distance before she finally moved, one hand reaching to her belt in an unhurried gesture. Then she swept her arm up to point at the sky and I saw she held something gun shaped in her hand a second before she pulled the trigger. A small grappling hook arced its way to the roofline and again I heard the zipping sound as she pulled away from me once more. By the time I reached the place where she'd stood she was safely out of reach. I let out a howl of frustration as I watched her gracefully roll over the roofline and out of sight.

The building to my left was riddled with fire escapes. I forced myself to retrace my steps so I could jump to catch the lowest one, heaving myself up and wedging a foot against the bars to gain enough purchase to leap for the next. The repetitiveness of my climb did little to cool the fury that drove me, each new floor adding fuel to my anger. The grunts of effort that spilled from my lips mixed with the clang of metal as I scrabbled my way upward. In record time I rolled over the lip of the roof and sprang straight back into a sprint that saw me leaping across the gap between buildings so that I was back on her trail.

I was expecting to see no sign of her yet it took less than a second for my eyes to lock onto her familiar figure on the far side of the building, half hidden behind the thick leg of a water tower. Warning bells began to ring far back in my head but I ignored them and pushed forward. As soon as she spotted me approaching Sensei turned and ran, her slight shadow flitting in and out of the darkness tauntingly as I dashed after her.

This was a completely new type of rooftop run. Instead of the heady exhilaration of being at the front of the pack I was now the hunter consumed by a driving need to chase down my prey. My feet flew over uneven surfaces, hurdles passed by in blurred flashes that barely registered. I never lost sight of her for longer than a second, my low light vision allowing me to pick out her movements even within the deepest shadows. A savage kind of elation pumped even more energy through my muscles, she was fast but I was faster. I was steadily catching up to her.

I was close enough to pick out her scent on the air when she abruptly turned her body, knees bent as she slid into a controlled sideways skid. At the same time as her feet whispered roughly over the concrete her arm shot out and something flashed as it hurtled through the air towards me. I yelped in surprise, skidding to my own stop as I felt something prick the skin high on the left side of my chest. A cold wave of fear flooded through me when I looked down and saw a small dart jutting from the angled strap that tethered my quiver to my back. Automatically I reached for it, feeling another tiny scrape against my skin as I yanked it from the leather.

I lifted incredulous eyes from the dart and looked straight into Sensei's satisfied expression. She rose from her crouch and slowly sauntered towards me, a smirk tipping her mouth. The hand holding the dart quivered as realisation struck. She lured me away on purpose, made sure I'd followed her as far away from the turtles as possible before she was forced to take me out when I got too close. She'd known I'd chase her, had counted on it in fact, and I'd followed along like a brainless idiot.

Sensei wasn't worried about getting too close anymore. She walked towards me with unhurried steps, confident that her tranquilliser had done the hard work for her and she was now safe to approach. The spot where the needle had grazed me stung beneath the strap and my heart froze in terror when a tremble swept through my arms and legs. I swayed a little on the balls of my feet.

Sensei saw me waver, she halted well out of arm's reach and cocked her head to the side, "Sumi, it's okay." Her voice was soft and soothing. The tenderness I heard there sickened me, it was as if she was talking to a scared, lost pet. "I've come to bring you home."

 _Home_? I shook my head sharply to clear the black dots that fuzzed across my vision. Surprisingly they receded a little and I blinked to bring Sensei back into focus. A low rumble started up in my chest, reverberating lowly through the space between us and laden with menace. A small frown pinched her brow as she studied me, for the first time she seemed unsure. Her eyes swept over my body and she took a small step backwards, one hand falling to her belt.

I flinched at her gesture, my growl increased in volume as my own hand tightened reflexively around the dart cradled in my palm. The end dug into my skin and I paused on the cusp of crushing it, instead unfurling my fist so I could study the small cylinder. The needle on the end of it was sharp but short, designed to puncture only the top layer of its target's skin. My other hand came up to feel the leather strap that criss crossed my chest. It was less than a quarter of an inch thick but, combined with my shirt and bra, it had been plenty to stop the dart from sinking all the way into my flesh. I'd been dosed, but with only a drop instead of the whole lot when it had barely managed to scratch my skin.

A savage smile stretched my lips and I looked up again to see that Sensei had taken a few more paces backwards. The first flash of fear crossed her features when she saw my face and I could only imagine how I must look to her as I glowered at her from under my brow.

"Sumi."

The awful word slipped from her mouth again, sharp and authoritative. A warning for me to stay back.

"That. Is not. My name."

I formed each word clearly through clenched teeth as I let the dart fall to the rooftop then smashed it beneath my shoe. I took a shuffling step forward, inwardly cursing when my knees threatened to buckle. I forced myself to take another step. Then another. All the while keeping eye contact with Sensei as she back-pedalled away from me. She was trying to hide it but she was afraid, I could see it lurking behind her eyes. Could smell it across the distance that separated us.

I quickened my steps as the watery feeling in my legs finally let up a little but it felt like I was slogging through wet sand. Sensei's eyes widened as I started to close the gap between us. Her hand groped again at her belt and emerged in a fist that she kept clenched by her side. The other hand she held out towards me, palm out.

" _Yameru_!"

Without warning my legs collapsed and I found myself on my knees, hands pressed flat to the rough concrete and head bowed. _What the fuck_? I climbed back to my feet and lurched forward.

" _Yameru_!"

I let out a cry when my knees buckled again. I fought the inexplicable impulse to bow my head and instead pushed up from the ground to keep coming forward. Desperation and anger mixed together. She was so close, just another few feet...

" _Yameru Sumi! Mi o hikimasu_!" Her command hit me like a sledgehammer.

" _Arrrrrggggggggghhhhhhhhhhh_!" I howled, clutching at my head as I fought the urge to _kneel_. _Submit. Obey_. The breath sawed in and out of my lungs and I felt the almost uncontrollable desire to shift. I wanted to escape, seek refuge in the mindless rage of the leopard. In her form human thoughts were dulled as animal instinct took over.

But I pushed the urge away, instead clenching my hands at my temples. I was going to kill her. And I was going to do it with my bare hands.

The effort it took to straighten and face Sensei again was almost too much. By the time I lowered my hands and lifted my head she'd retreated a few more steps and I forced myself to meet her eyes across the increased distance. Her calm facade was back in place and the blank look she gave me was devoid of any emotion. The tension thrumming from her body gave her away though, she was tensed ready to flee. Well that wasn't going to happen.

"You're dead." I hissed as I bent my knees a little, just enough for my muscles to bunch.

I pushed off from the concrete and launched myself at her. She braced herself, arm guard flashing as she brought her closed fist up towards my face. Something about the way she twisted her arm told me the move wasn't intended as a punch, instinctively I turned my head away and closed my eyes. I was too slow to completely avoid the powder that exploded from her fist though, I felt it enter my left eye and nostril and I let out a curse. I fumbled my landing as an intense burning sensation started in the soft tissues of my face. I bit back a cry of pain, clamped down on my lip so hard I tasted blood. She'd thrown me off yet again and it was enabling her to put more distance between us. I sensed the space beside me emptying as she moved away.

"NO!"

My arm shot out blindly to where I thought she was and immediately my claws sank into something soft. It was Sensei's turn to let out a strangled cry and the sound was music to my ears. I turned, blinking open my right eye while keeping the left tightly shut against the burn, and saw that I was holding her firmly by her upper arm. The same claws that had saved my life now held hers within their grip.

She saw it too, her eyes flashed desperately and she brought up her free hand to deliver a flat palmed strike against the wrist of the hand that held her. My claws dug in harder in response and she hissed before striking my arm again.

Despite the ache in my joint from her blows I refused to let go. Instead I drew my opposite arm back, elbow high, and Sensei's eyes widened with shock a split second before my fist plowed into her face. There was absolutely no finesse behind the blow. I felt her lips give way to teeth that cut my knuckle to the bone. Her head snapped to the side and I saw an arc of blood splatter to the ground. I held her up by her arm and raised my fist again, waiting for her to lift her head before I delivered another punch that rocked her head violently on her neck and painted the air with a wet _thwack_ of flesh on flesh.

Her movements were groggy, eyes dazed as she lifted her head for the last time and met my narrowed gaze. Blood oozed from her cut lip, smearing across her chin and staining her teeth. I hesitated, arm trembling on the verge of violence as I took in the damage I'd done to her face. The same face that had haunted my dreams over the long months since my escape. A ragged sound somewhere between a snarl and a sob was wrenched from me and I felt the anger resurge even stronger than before.

This time when I hit her I let go of her arm, peeling my claws from her flesh and allowing her to fall to the roof top in a heap. I followed her down to the ground and straddled her, wrapping my hands around her neck before she could bring her arms up to stop me. My fingers overlapped at the back of her neck while my thumbs sank into the soft hollow at the base of her throat. My lips peeled back from my teeth as I bore down. Her eyes were wild with terror as she beat at me, bucking to try and throw me off. Her short nails scored my forearms and pried at my fingers but she wasn't strong enough. Visions of my time under her control flashed through my head and I was dimly aware that I was shouting wordlessly as I throttled her.

"Scarlett!"

Red hazed my vision and blood whooshed in my ears, all I could see was her but still a voice tugged at the edge of my hearing. I pressed down harder, blinking away the tears that burned and blurred in my eyes so that they slipped down my cheeks and dripped off the end of my nose. Sensei's face was mottled, mouth open in a silent scream.

"Scarlett, _no_!"

The voice was closer, frantic with worry. Was that Leo? Mikey maybe? Other voices joined the first and twisted together meaninglessly until they blended into a rolling gravelly sound that vibrated my eardrums. The roar rose above everything else to crash over me in a wave and I started at how close it was. I turned my head to the side, hands loosening from Sensei's throat as I stared in disbelief.

"Kin?" My voice cracked on his name. I scrambled off Sensei and stood on shaky legs to face the wall of muscle and golden fur that was bearing down on me like a freight train.

" _Look out_!"

* * *

"Hurry up D!"

"I can't make the signal connect any faster Mikey," Donnie snapped without lifting his gaze from his t-phone. His little brother groaned in frustration beside him as they jogged along the roofline but otherwise kept quiet. The device in Donnie's hand flashed and he altered his course accordingly. "This way."

"We'll find them," Leo said lowly as he followed the genius' lead. His panic from before replaced by a stony calm that had re-inserted itself around the same time he was reunited with all of his brothers.

"You better hope it's sooner rather than later," Raph slid the blue banded leader a glance from the side of his eye. "It'd be a real shame if Scar took out your girlfriend."

"Not my girlfriend Raph," Leo said through gritted teeth.

"Really? So you didn't sneak off to spend time alone with her and leave the rest of us to fight her minions then?" Raph scoffed.

"It wasn't like that."

"I'm all ears, what exactly was it like Fearless?"

"Not that," Leo repeated, his cheeks heating with a mix of frustration and embarrassment.

He desperately wanted to tell his brothers the truth but the promise he'd made to Splinter kept his tongue still. He felt Raph's angry gaze burning into the side of his head and knew that there was little chance the other turtle would drop the topic so easily.

And this was before they broke the news to him that Karai was, in fact, Sensei. The Sensei who'd been responsible for Scarlett's mutation and mind control.

Leo had no idea how his hot headed brother would react to the news. Shell, he wasn't even sure how to react to the news himself. His head was spinning with the revelation, questions and consequences mixing together until he felt a little nauseous. Everything in him rebelled at the idea Karai could be so cruel as to kidnap a then fifteen year old girl and mutate her for her own purposes.

On top of all that he was desperately worried about the current danger both Scarlett and Karai were in. It was unclear in his own mind whose safety he was more concerned about, all he knew was that each girl was more than capable of severely injuring the other. Although the unbridled rage he'd seem on Scarlett's face just before she'd toppled Karai from the rooftop whispered that it was more likely to be the kunoichi who was going to come off second best.

" _Arrrrrggggggggghhhhhhhhhhh_ "

He was saved from further grilling by his brother when a cry cut the night air, snapping the turtles' heads up as one when they recognised Scarlett's furious, drawn out yell. She was nearby, close enough for them to hear the frustrated anguish in her voice clear as a bell.

Without a word Donnie shoved the phone he'd been using to trace Scar's t-phone back into his belt then drew his bow as he bolted in the direction her voice had come from, the other three hot on his heels. There was another cry of "NO!" that was even closer this time then the horribly familiar dull _thwacks_ of fists hitting flesh.

"Scarlett!" Mikey cried out when they rounded the last corner and the scene finally came into view. Across the far side of the rooftop Scarlett was holding a dazed looking Karai up by her arm, fist raised high for a second before she delivered a punishing blow that sent the other girl crashing to the ground. Everything in Leo clenched in horror. In the moment before she crumpled he'd seen that Karai's face was a bloody mess and the blow Scar had just delivered was powerful enough that it would have come dangerously close to snapping her neck.

Leo shoved his brothers aside as he ran forward, intent on pulling Scarlett away. The younger girl was gasping, ragged sobs ripping from her throat as she fell onto the other girl and straddled her chest. Her hands wrapped around the slender neck, then she was using her entire body weight to push down as she yelled wordlessly.

"Scarlett, _no_!"

He felt like he was moving in slow motion as he fought his way across the expanse of the rooftop that seemed to stretch out impossibly wide in front of him with Karai and Scarlett on the far side. Fanned out beside him his brothers had the same frantic energy as together they rushed to intervene.

"Guys look!"

Donnie pointed upward and, despite his haste, Leo couldn't help but follow the long line of the brainy turtle's arm to where it stabbed at the darkness. Someone was perched atop one of the high skylights that overshadowed the rooftop. Backlit by the city lights it was impossible to make out their features but Leo was struck with an impression of wide, powerful shoulders as the mystery person rose from their crouch.

The figure had barely stretched to their full height when something about their form rippled. The wide shoulders broadened even further and somehow their torso seemed to lengthen as the sound of ripping and crunching carried on the still air. A bolt of dread pierced him as he realised what he was witnessing. He'd seen Scarlett do this before. Not often, but enough for the memory to be burnt into his brain. Whoever this person was, they were shifting.

"Holy shell, guys I think that's Kin."

Mikey's voice was filled with awe along with a rising panic. Leo immediately realised his brother was right and that the already volatile situation was quickly taking on a whole new level of danger. Seconds later, much faster than anything else he'd ever seen, the outline of the man was replaced by the unmistakable form of a giant lion. As if to affirm his new shape the former human unleashed a roar that had all four turtles flinching away. Leo felt an animalistic urge to retreat into his shell and hide.

"Kin?"

Scarlett's head had whipped around at the lion's roar, eyes huge in her face as her expression twisted into one of painful disbelief. She released Karai without so much as a glance and climbed to her feet, not taking her gaze off the enormous feline for a second. The tear tracks on her cheeks caught the moonlight, shining softly as she lifted her head towards the enormous mutant.

The lion snarled a the sound of her voice and leapt from his perch, the distance covered by a single bound frightening beyond belief. He hit the ground at a full run, paws whispering over the rooftop as he sped towards Scarlett whose expression hardened as her shock fell away and resignation took its place.

"Look out!" Mikey's voice was desperate as he hollered at Scarlett again.

She seemed oblivious to anything but the lion as he bore down on her. "Kin!" she yelled again, hunching her shoulders and bending her knees as though preparing for the impact that was mere moments away.

For one horrible second Leo thought she was going to try and fight the feline that easily came in at five times her size. He knew without a doubt that if she stayed in her human form she'd be dead within a minute. But then Scarlett crouched even further, placing her palms on the ground and braced her feet into a running position as her teeth peeled back from her lips. Black hair sprouted from her skin as her body doubled, then tripled in size and she let out a sharp cry that quickly turned guttural. Scraps that used to be her clothing fell to the ground and the now familiar pops and grinding noises that accompanied her shifting ricocheted off nearby buildings.

Kin reached her before she'd completely finished her transformation, his claws extended as he collided with her and sent them both tumbling across the rooftop in a tangle of black and gold fur. Hisses and snarls of pain rent the air as the two felines ripped at each other. The sight of gnashing teeth and swiping paws the size of dinner plates froze the turtles in place and it wasn't until they heard a gurgling cough that they were dragged out of their horrified trance.

The sound of Karai struggling to draw breath was enough to spur Leo into action. "Donnie!" he shouted as he leapt towards the kunoichi who was writhing on the ground as she gasped for air. He fell to his knees beside her, gently helping her to sit up. The right side of her face was a bloody, swollen mess. Both her top and lower lip were split badly and the soft flesh of her throat was already starting to bruise a deep purple. Her right eye was swollen shut, the left glazed as her head flopped on her neck. Leo let out a pained sound, cradling the back of her head to stop it from moving around and causing further injury.

"She needs medical attention."

Leo looked up at the cold tone of his brother's voice. Donatello's eyes were hard and flat as he watched Karai let out a series of sharp, barking coughs. Her slim shoulders shook within the circle of Leo's arms yet not an ounce of compassion showed on the usually soft hearted teen's face. His gaze shifted to Leo, the hand holding his bo staff tightening until his knuckles were pale. "You need to get her to a hospital, or wherever it is her clan goes when they are badly injured."

A flare of anger rose, hot and sharp, at his brother's barely veiled refusal to help Karai. But then he heard the continuing sounds of battle coming from close by, punctuated by Raph and Mikey's yells as they struggled to deal with two enraged mutant felines, and he pushed the feeling back down. Gently he slipped an arm under Karai's legs and lifted her until she was cradled against his chest. Donnie nodded once then turned shell to run back to the ongoing battle, leaving Leo to sprint in the other direction.

One sister fighting to breathe.

One sister fighting her past.

How did everything get this messed up?

* * *

Kin's breath was hot on my neck and I only just managed to yank my head back before his jaws clamped around my jugular. My back was pressed flat to the ground as he bore down on me and I felt panic cloud my thoughts as I fought to keep him at a distance. I kicked my hind legs strongly against his weight, raking my back claws down the thick fur on his belly until he pulled away with a hiss.

I followed as he retreated, twisting upright from where he'd almost pinned me against the ground then lashing out at his face with angry swipes. Thin red trails sprang up along his muzzle and he roared before returning the favour. I snarled, crouching and pulling back as pain bloomed along my cheek.

In the brief moment of reprieve I braced myself, tail twitching in agitation as I watched Kin carefully. His powerful haunches bunched and I readied myself for the renewed attack that would come any second. His eyes glowed molten gold as they bore into mine. His muzzle wrinkled, whiskers quivering as his lips pulled back to display a mouthful of wickedly sharp teeth that were stained here and there with red. Evidence of the few times he'd managed to sink his teeth into my hide. My nostrils flared as I breathed in the heavy scent of his anger mixed with the coppery tang of blood.

All around voices swirled but I had no idea what they were saying. They were urgent, loud and fearful as they added to the general frenzy of the situation. I could only focus on Kin as he loomed before me. If I took my eyes off him for even a second then I was dead.

Instead of attacking, Kin let out another angry howl and I caught a flash of green behind him as he half turned. A new wound had opened up on his left flank and I realised that someone else must have joined the fight on my behalf. The turtles...Mikey...Raph and Donnie. The fur prickled along my spine. If they drew Kin's attention he would kill them, they didn't stand a chance against his enormous size and strength. Dread pushed me forward.

I leapt and threw myself across Kin's broad back, claws extending as I sunk them into the muscles of his shoulders. At the same time I opened my jaw wide and tried to clamp my teeth around the base of his neck. His thick mane immediately filled my mouth, effectively stopping me from reaching his skin. I sawed my jaw back and forth in frustration, only stopping when one of my incisors connected with something metal that sent a hard tingle through my jaw. The contact sparked a memory so powerful my whole body froze.

 _...the familiar shape of the Kraang mind control device was there welded into his skin. I gripped it with my fingertips and gave it a gentle tug, testing it's hold…_

The mind control device, if I could remove it then Kin would be free from Sensei's influence. Clarity struck me with the force of a blow, my whole world narrowed to that one thought. Kin's freedom.

Kin chose that moment to thrash violently and my distraction allowed him to throw me from his back. In a flash he slammed into me with his full body weight, rolling me down onto the ground where his own jaws snapped at my exposed throat once more.

Still my brain clung to the thought stubbornly, leaving me with barely enough room to avoid Kin's wickedly sharp teeth as I twisted beneath him. The mind control device. I had to get it out of him right now.

My muscles shrank beneath the weight of his body, limbs compacting down and losing their strength to hold him away. The rough ground began to scratch and gouge at my back as my fur receded, no longer there to protect me from the abrasive surface. Instead of hisses and growls my voice box emitted human like grunts and sobs as painful contractions morphed my body back into it's usual shape. I was being crushed, my ribcage protesting as the wind was driven from me by the weight of his massive frame.

Gritting my teeth I moved my arms from where they braced against his chest and brought them up to wind around his neck, all the while knowing that what I was doing was insanely dangerous. My fingers combed desperately through his mane, searching at the nape of his neck for the circular metal knob with the flashing light that I knew was hidden there in the tawny depths. His hot breath fanned against my shoulder in the split second before his teeth clamped down into my flesh and I screamed.

"Scarlett!"

Mikey's voice hollered my name once more but I could only draw breath to scream again while my fingers continued to search weakly through the wiry mass of hair. Kin's soft cheek rubbed against my jaw contrasting brutally with the burn of his claws as they ripped across my ribs, holding me still as he bit down harder.

My fingertip grazed against metal and I gasped, fumbling desperately at the edges of the device in an attempt to get a hold. The claws I'd had earlier had retreated with my shift, I couldn't get a hold. My arms were trembling violently with the effort it took to push past the pressure and pain, my hands slipping away only to come back stubbornly to try again without success. The device was wedged too tightly to his skin, I sobbed in frustration.

There was a thudding _crack_ and suddenly Kin was ripped away, his weight lifting off me at the same time his teeth and claws withdrew from my flesh. Free of his heavy weight my lungs filled to capacity then emptied again as I howled. He was leaving. I hadn't even come close to removing the device yet he was leaving. I rolled over, fighting to get to my hands and knees while every inch of me protested viciously. Deep cuts pulled and bled, coating me in sheets of red. My head spun but I lifted it anyway, I needed to see what came next.

Donnie's bow swung again, narrowly missing its target but still driving Kin back a few more steps. Then Raph's sai flashed silver and Kin hissed, one paw clawing at the air angrily. Mikey leapt past his brothers, the blunt handle of his nunchucks covering the approach of his foot which plowed into Kin's side and knocked him back even further. With one last roar Kin retreated fully, whirling to lope off into the darkness rather than face the combined strength of three brothers any longer.

I watched him go and felt a piece of me rip away and leave with him. The strength drained from me until I sank back on my haunches, my bare rump hit the ground a second later then my knees came up to my chest so I could hug them tightly. Kin disappeared into the dark, chased away by my three protectors. I curled in on myself until I was as small as possible, containing the hurt as best I could. Tears dripped from the end of my nose into the small space between my thighs and chest, my ragged breaths echoing in the cave I'd created. I felt the tickle of my hair on my bare back and shoulders but just squeezed my eyes shut, trying as hard as I could to block the outside world which had just been brutally tipped on it's head.

How had everything gotten this messed up?

* * *

 _Oh man, this chapter was brutal to write! 7,000 words of one intense action scene after another infused with a lot of deep anger and repressed emotions. At each point I had to stop and ask myself if I was accurately portraying each character. It was really draining. I had to keep going back to re-read and tweak my wording. Some of it made me really uncomfortable but in the end I think I did a pretty good job. I really hope you liked it and that I captured the nuances of the battle. I'm off to have a cup of tea and a lie down ;)_

 _Please please please review! My heart and soul went into this!_


	37. The Impact

_You guys left awesome, awesome reviews for the last chapter. Seriously, each one made me absolutely glow with pride. I can't even express how much your enthusiasm for this story means to me, so thank you!_

 _Ah but this next chapter has been a killer. It is wrought with emotion which has made it pretty hard to write. I've been agonising over it for far too long (4 weeks, seriously?) so I just want to post it and see what you guys think. Also my beta is in France having the time of her life (love you Kathy, you lucky duck) so she hasn't given me her thoughts or even read a lot of the chapter. I'm passing this on to you guys pretty raw!_

 _Oh and there is a language warning for this chapter, haven't had one of those for a while! :)_

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing_

* * *

 _ **Previously in Scarverse..**._

 _Leo eyed his little brother sternly. "You saw what she can do, we can't risk her attacking us again."_

 _"But look at her," Mikey used his chin to motion to the girl in his arms "she's so peaceful looking." With twin incredulous looks Donny and Leo glanced at each other then dutifully followed Mikey's gaze to Scarlett's face which was all that was visible from underneath the now dirty bed sheet. Even unconscious her brow was furrowed into a frown. Added to that was the blood and bruises. Her head lolled on the youngest turtle's bicep, mouth hanging partially open as she drooled slightly, one wickedly sharp canine on display. She looked like a murder victim...or the murderer._

 _ **...flash...**_

 _My eyes glazed over as I thought back to everything that had happened in the last few days and led me to here. "There was a girl, I called her sensei, she controlled me using the thing in my neck. I waited until she left me in my cell and I ripped it out." My voice was starting to break again as the memories began dragging me back out of that emotionless void I'd been safe inside. "There was another boy called Kin, I tried to get him out too but I had to leave him there when the black robots c-came." Tears gathered in my eyes again._

 _"Black robots? That sounds an awful lot like Foot Bots were chasing you."_

 _ **...flash...**_

 _"And you young lady, you need to learn to control yourself."_

 _Clawed feet entered my field of vision, prompting me to finally lift my head. I sat up slowly onto my heels and scanned the room. My gaze tracked up and up, taking in the rust red robe and impressive height, until I meet the narrowed eyes of the mutant rat. I narrow mine back as I awkwardly climb to my feet. Even standing I had to crane my neck to meet his gaze. I crossed my arms protectively over my chest and tried not to shiver._

 _ **...flash...**_

 _"My involvement?" Anger contorted the girls face as she glared at him, her fists clenching on either side of the small cup as her temper rose at a startling rate. "The Purple Dragons are the ones who started this whole nightmare. The Krang and the..the Foot, whoever they are, fall into the same category. They kidnapped me, mutated me, brainwashed me, used me. I see them and I'm gonna kill them..."_

 _"Yamate." Splinter issued the command strongly. Immediately Scarlett blinked and took a deep breath. She looked down at her clenched fists and uncurled them with a wince, deep grooves were carved into her palms from her nails, not bleeding but close to it. "I believe you." Her eyes met his again, this time shimmering a little with unshed tears. "I believe you have no wish to associate with our enemies. However they have left their mark upon you. If you do not learn control then you are a danger to yourself and those around you."_

 _ **Now...**_

* * *

Karai leaned heavily against Leo's side and he shifted a little to balance her weight, keeping his arm around her shoulders to steady her as he took in the facade of the Foot headquarters. Light shone softly through the windows of the old church. The multicoloured stain glass was beautiful, a beacon that the devout would find comforting but filled him with foreboding instead. Although churches held no appeal to him personally it still seemed so unnatural that a once sacred space now housed such twisted evil. Everything in him rebelled against the idea of returning her here where the Shredder crouched like a spider in a web. All he wanted was to take her back to the lair where her true father waited.

That was in no way an option though. To do so would not only go against his father's express wishes - not to mention the havoc it would wreck amongst his brothers - but the impact on Scarlett would be devastating. His eyes squeezed shut for a moment as he thought of the other girl he'd also come to think of as a sister. The look of fury and hate, of _fear_ , as she'd pressed down on Karai's neck, her fingers squeezing the life out of the one who'd been responsible for upending her very existence. How could he blame Scarlett for a second for what she'd done? If it had been his own hands around the Shredder's throat what would _he_ have done to the one responsible for causing their family so much anguish?

Yet, despite his sympathy, Leo was helplessly angry. He understood himself well enough to admit it deep down, even if he would never say it out loud. Left unchecked Scarlett would have killed Karai, he knew it with a certainty that chilled him to the bone. And, if she'd succeeded tonight, she would have broken Splinter's heart beyond all repair. How would his father ever recover if his lost daughter was snatched away yet again? Leo knew that fate was cruel enough to give Miwa back only to rip her away again before they could convince her of the truth and restore her to the Hamato clan where she belonged.

Then there was the impact it would have had on Scarlett herself, taking a life had dire consequences. How could Scarlett live with herself if she killed Karai in the heat of the moment only to realise later that the act would leave a stain on her very soul? All his life Leo had been trained as a warrior, but his training had been balanced with compassion even for those who seemed undeserving. Life was precious regardless if they were your enemy, killing must be kept as a last resort. No matter how much you wished to permanently rid yourself of an adversary honour dictated mercy must be shown, especially if your opponent was helpless in the moment.

Leo was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of a low, feline growl. The sound skimmed over the back of his neck, instantly turning every muscle in his body rigid with fear. The rumble drew nearer, closing in from his left, yet he felt frozen in place. Unable to even glance over his shoulder. His left hand clenched into a fist, fingers itching for the weight of his katana, but he knew without a doubt that to reach for the weapon would be a costly mistake. A bead of sweat trickled down his temple as he heard soft, padding footsteps approaching.

Karai stirred against his side, letting out another rough wheeze which prompted the growl to rise another notch. There was a brush of soft fur against his bicep and Leo felt his head lighten as the blood rushed from it. He tightened his arm around Karai reflexively and she grunted in protest just as Kin stalked into Leo's peripheral vision. Immediately he was captivated by the lion's golden eyes. They fairly glowed in the darkness, unwaveringly fixated on the smaller turtle as he prowled further into view. By the time the much larger mutant came to a halt, placed firmly between Leo and the Foot building, the blue banded leader was visibly trembling. Scar was big in her mutated form, Kin was a veritable mountain. A mountain with teeth and claws and lots of heavy muscle.

The smell of iron invaded Leo's nostrils, carried by the breeze that drifted across the rooftop they stood upon. For a moment he failed to make the connection but then his focus zeroed in on the darker stains on the lion's muzzle. _Whose blood was that?_ A strong twinge of fear lanced through him as he wondered what had happened after he'd whisked Karai away out of Scarlett's reach. Without being conscious of it he took a faltering step backward and straight away the mutant's growl rose warningly.

" _Yameru_." Karai's voice was unrecognisable as she croaked the work yet immediately Kin stood down, lowering his belly to the rooftop and switching his gaze to his mistress. Released from the pinning glare Leo's chest loosened enough for him to draw a small, shaky breath.

Karai wheezed, pushing against Leo's plastron with one hand even while the other still clung to his belt. Slowly he acceded to her demand, sliding his arm from around her while she found her balance. Her spine stiffened as she shoved away from him weakly so she could take a few shuffling steps towards her pet, pride lifting her chin even as she half fell against the feline mutant who rose once more to support her. As soon as she had her fingers twisted in his fur she turned to face Leo, eyes hooded in the dark.

The bruises around the ninja's neck and face stood out starkly in the darkness. Her right eye was swollen shut, dried blood staining her lips and chin. Again in his mind's eye he saw Scarlett, teeth bared in fury as she throttled the life from Karai. It was as if the shifter's rage had transferred into Karai's flesh, a physical manifestation of the fury and pain that had driven her to the edge of murder. Some of that same anger stiffened Leo's spine, lowered his brow as pity mixed with a low burning anger. "Why?" The word slipped from his mouth before he realised it had been bouncing around in his head. He shot a glance at Kin, frustration mounting alongside a crushing disappointment, he let it colour his voice. "They were just kids, they're _still_ just kids. Why would you do something like this to them?"

Something flashed across her face and he saw her hands tighten possessively on Kin's fur. The look she sent him with her good eye was hot enough to burn his bones to ashes yet no actual response was forthcoming. Instead she gave him one last glare before turning, Kin moving with her to provide support as she limped away from him.

"It doesn't have to be like this Karai, you were meant for better."

Leo didn't bother to raise his voice, knowing that his words would carry on the night air. Sure enough, even though she didn't turn, her shoulders stiffened and her steps faltered, telling him that she was listening.

"I told you once to stay away from my brother's, now I'm warning you that the same goes for Scarlett. You come after her again, try to recapture her, and next time..." he paused, hardened his heart along with his voice, "...next time I won't intervene. Even if you are my...Splinter's daughter."

She resumed her slow, painful walking. He could feel her slipping further away with each step.

"I want to help you Karai but this...this might have been too much."

Still she didn't answer. He waited until she vanished over the lip of the rooftop then rushed forward to watch her until she was swallowed up by the dark recesses of the church. All the time Kin stayed close by her side, steadying her until she was back in the arms of the Foot and the man who had stolen her, twisted her into a likeness of his own image.

Moments ticked away but still his feet didn't move and he realised he was waiting for her to miraculously reappear, admit she believed him and beg him to take her with him. _Stupid_. Anger melted away until only sadness remained. He turned for home, not knowing what was awaiting him at the lair but certain that tonight, no matter what, he would press his father to tell everyone the truth. It was past time the other's knew the whole story.

* * *

Crying wasn't something Raph had much experience with. Growing up as a ninja in a lair full of brothers ensured it was relatively unfamiliar territory. The closest he'd gotten since they were kids were Mikey's continued bouts of melodrama, but they were nothing like this. Not even close.

Scarlett sat on the edge of the medical table while Donnie patched her up and, if it weren't for the tears that tracked down her cheeks in a slow but steady stream, Raph would've thought she was in some kind of waking coma. The longer he watched her the less sure he was that she was actually crying. Didn't the process involve something...more? An expression of emotion or _something_?

Instead she just stared ahead, barely blinking while Donatello cleaned and taped the slashes in her skin back together with an excessive amount of surgical tape, then wrapped her in bandages like a mummy. There had been some conversation about stitches but there seemed to still be a question of how long it would be until Scarlett shifted and healed herself. Bandages would do for now.

Her dark hair hung limp where it had been brushed to one side while Donnie could tend to the deep puncture marks Kin had left. The blanket Mikey had found for her when they got back to the lair was draped around her torso, baring one mauled shoulder and splotched with far too much red. She held the material close to her chest in a white knuckled grip, fingers clenching and releasing rhythmically in the material. Other than that she completely motionless as she gazed into the space ahead of her. Raph found himself desperately wanting her to do something, anything. Sob, scream, throw things. Even throw one of her rare-but-violent tantrums where she smashed stuff up. Anything but just sit there like a rag doll. She had completely shut down and seeing her like this was heartbreaking. He _hated_ it.

Raph whirled abruptly, paced away from the medical table and tried to distract himself by sifting through the crap on one of Donnie's work bench, poking at the different tools there in the hope one would distract him. It didn't work. His hands gradually stilled while his thoughts turned inward, tugging themselves back to the image of Scarlett on the rooftop, bloodied and broken in the aftermath of the fight with Kin. He'd had no idea what to do for her after driving the mutant lion away, his skill set depleted once the physical work was done. How did you handle a naked, physically injured and emotionally traumatised girl? He certainly had no idea.

Before he could give in to the panic that was starting to crawl up his spine his two younger brother's had stepped in. Mikey had immediately started with trying to convince Scarlett to shift, visibly freaked out by her injuries but mostly holding himself together. Crouching beside her huddled form he'd asked her, then begged, then ordered her to turn back into the leopard. All the while she'd kept bleeding, staining the rooftop as she shivered underneath the stars, seemingly oblivious to anything going on around her. Only Donnie's intervention, which came in the form of a restraining hand and a firm shake of the head, had convinced the youngest turtle to lay off. Try a different tact. Mikey had started to argue but then quickly caved in the face of full blown 'Doctor Don'. The purple banded turtle's exterior was calm and collected as he explained in a low voice that it was pointless trying to reach her right then, that she'd completely retreated in on herself and the best thing they could do for her was get her back to the lair as quickly as possible. But Raph knew his brainy brother well enough to spot the signs that he too was deeply concerned as well as pretty pissed. Heard it in the waver behind his clipped tone, saw it in his subtly clenched jaw.

Mikey's expression had remained tight as he'd gently slipped his arms around Scarlett and lifted her in a tightly curled ball against his chest before heading for home. Donnie had taken point so he could check the coast was clear while Raph had remained at the rear of the small group. The entire way back to the lab worry and confusion gnawed at him. What the hell had happened? How had everything gone to shit so quickly?

Behind him Raph heard Donnie ask in a low voice for Mikey to go get Scarlett some clothes. As the lab door rolled open on it's tracks he blinked a few times then rubbed the heels of his hands into his eye sockets until starbursts appeared on the backs of his eyelids. He had to get his thoughts in order and doing that right now felt like a physical chore.

Karai, Scarlett and Kin. They were like three pieces of a puzzle slotting together in his brain and the heavy feeling in his stomach was one he was starting to realise was an awful understanding. Scarlett hadn't gotten into a sparring match with Karai by accident, she'd run her down over the rooftops with purpose. And it wasn't random chance that Kin had turned up to save Karai's skin at the last second, he'd been waiting on a neighbouring rooftop. Karai was being protected by Kin, she was his master...his sensei. Which meant she was Scarlett's sensei.

As soon as the thought formed in his mind he knew it was true and the knowledge had him squeezing his eyes shut on a low curse. Karai was Sensei. How had he not joined the dots together before now?

Scar had always been pretty sketchy about the details surrounding her mutation and Raph had put it down to her simply not remembering much of it. He figured it was a blessing considering what she'd been through. When any of the other's had tried to dig a deeper into exactly what she remembered Scar would go quiet and sullen, defensive almost. And why not? He wouldn't have wanted to talk about that shit either, better to move on right? All this meant was that what little Raph knew about Scar's capture had been gleaned over many months and could be summed up in just a few points. Scarlett had been captured by the Purple Dragons, given to the Kraang for mutation then handed to the Foot to be trained as a weapon. Kin had been a fellow captive and both of them had been under the control of someone she'd simply referred to as 'Sensei'.

Sensei. Or, as they knew her, Karai. The daughter of their enemy who'd just had her ass handed to her by her own former pet. Raph didn't know much about poetic justice but he figured that had to come pretty close. If it weren't for how messed up Scar was right now he'd probably be grinning over it. But she was messed up and it was all because of that sly, manipulative bitch who right now was getting a personal escort home from Leonardo.

Leo. His brother's face formed in his mind's eye and he latched onto it with something that felt a lot like relief. He may not be able to do anything for Scarlett right now, and Karai was out of his reach - luckily for her - but Leo? There was a target he could take aim at. As soon as the shell-for-brains got back to the lair anyway.

Maybe there was something he could do to speed the process up.

Raph fished in his belt for his t-phone, turning so he could prop his shell on the desk as he pressed the device to his ear. As soon as he faced the medical table again he found Donnie watching him. Something in his expression must have transmitted his thoughts because Donnie's eyes squinted for just a second, shoulders tensing as his eyes flicked from the phone to Raph's scowl, then the genius nodded once and turned back to his patient.

The phone rang once, twice, a third time. By the fourth Raph had lowered it and was cocking his ear towards the lounge pit. With one last glance at Don he shoved off the bench and stalked towards the sound of his brother's ring tone.

* * *

Numb. Everything on the outside was numb while on the inside I was reeling without an anchor. The world around me swirled with colour and sound but I was shut off from it as my brain ran on an endless loop, flashing through memories but not lingering as each one proved too painful to dwell on. The unprepared horror of seeing Sensei again. Kin's soulless eyes as he bore down on me without a hint of recognition. The hot burn of his fangs as they sank into my shoulder. Sensei's face twisted and mottled as I choked the life from her. Mikey shouting my name. The stomach twisting fall. The feel of my fingers sinking into her flesh, hooked deep and cramped until I thought I'd never be able to loosen them. My muscles zinging with adrenalin, driving me forward in an uncontrollable frenzy. Impotent rage as Sensei escaped. Despair when Kin also slipped from my grasp. Self disgust. Shame. Betrayal. Fear.

My feelings flipped back and forth so quickly they made me feel sick.

One second fury rose in my chest, although only a mere fraction of the strength I'd experienced earlier. I'd nearly killed her. I'd failed. She was still alive, out there walking around instead of cold and dead like she needed to be. I wanted her dead. _Dead_. Dead so she could never hurt me again. What if she had succeeded in recapturing me tonight? It was an unbearable thought.

Quickly my fury would become laced with horror as I realised that it was more than just wanting to kill her, I'd been more than capable of actually ending her life. I'd tried my best to do just that, I would have succeeded if left unchecked. This was no hypothetical event, it had very nearly happened. What was _wrong_ with me? Was I a monster like I'd always feared? Did I kill people? Humans?

 _Human_. Despair and sadness were next. I wasn't human, just an animal. The dangerous animal everyone had been afraid I'd turn out to be. Oh god, what would Master Splinter say when he found out? What would he do? I hadn't stopped for a single second tonight to think about the situation or remember my training. The leopard had risen to control me and I'd let it, the animal in me had wanted to kill and I'd agreed. I'd started the chase unprovoked, never checked my impulse to run her down. I remembered the horror in Leo's voice as he'd called my name, his eyes wide with shock after I'd loosed the arrow right at the back of her head. Did he hate me now? Or would he understand...

Leo...he'd been talking to her. Not fighting, talking. Confusion was almost worse than the despair. Why? Did he know her? Of course he knew her. She was Karai. I'd heard him call her by name when he'd warned her about the arrow. It was a name the brothers had mentioned before when talking about the Foot Clan. She was some kind of highly ranked ninja, a kunoichi? But wasn't she their enemy? So why would Leo be standing around on a rooftop with her? Did it mean something more, was there a connection I wasn't aware of? Questions swirled and tripped over each other. Doubt and awful suspicion had them multiplying at an alarming rate until I sought escape within my anger again.

She was evil, she'd kidnapped me, kidnapped Kin. He was her slave, her bodyguard, a mindless puppet who was actually protecting her instead of helping me get rid of her. The fury burned bright again, I wanted to kill her...

Over and over in an endless loop my thoughts kept me off balance. I was vaguely aware of being spoken to, lifted, carried. Cool air brushed my skin, then warm hands. Voices called my name, mumbled questions and gave gentle orders, but the numbness prevailed and it all felt like it was happening to someone else. My limbs were moved for me, someone else took control of my body and I let them without a second thought. Every now and then a lance of pain went through my shoulder or my side and I fumbled for it, grasped at it, tried to focus on it rather than the maelstrom in my mind. But it always faded too quickly and left me numb and reeling again.

My thoughts shifted once again to Kin and this time they stuck. " _I want to take you with me_." I'd said those words to Kin so long ago during my escape from the Foot, but months and months had passed since then. Had he been waiting for me to come back? Had his waiting turned to hate? Guilt ripped at me and vaguely I felt more hot tears pool in my eyes before tracking down my cheeks. I'd waited for rescue too, wished harder for it than anything else in my life in a dark cold Kraang cell, thinking that surely any minute someone would find me and set me free. I remembered the crushing disappointment I'd felt when I'd come so close to escaping the Kraang facility, how hard I'd fought to get to Donnie but failed. Is that how Kin was feeling right now?

" _Scarlett_."

Why hadn't I gone back? At least tried to get him out, get him away from Sensei. I'd known this whole time were he was but I'd done nothing. I hadn't even asked Splinter or Leo to help me rescue him. Instead I'd left Kin trapped, pushed way back into the recess of his own mind while she controlled him, used him like a puppet. Had he been aware this whole time? Or was he too far under? Washed out memories from my own time under mind control skimmed through my head to torture me. Fear, blood, her hand on my head, her voice commanding my limbs. All this time. And what had I been doing? Hiding, cowering down here with the turtles to protect me. Feed me. Care about me. Who had cared about him? Not me, I'd practically forgotten all about him along with all the other things I hadn't wanted to think about. Sensei, my brother, the Foot, the Kraang. I was safe down here away from all of them while Kin was stuck in the middle of it all. Self loathing rushed to strengthen the guilt until it was physically painful.

" _Scarlett_!"

I blinked. One, twice. Soft brown eyes came into focus and I latched onto them desperately.

"Scarlett, look at me. Look at me. You're alright, you're safe."

Safe? I blinked again, eyes never leaving Donnie's. I was safe? The swirling in my mind receded a little and the outside world became clearer starting with the dark chocolate ring of his iris and moving outward to the faint freckles on his cheeks.

"That's it, just focus on me. Everything will be okay. Scarlett, are you with me?"

His voice was soft but the line of his mouth was tight, my gaze dropped there and I watched as his mouth moved. He was worried, there were creases around his eyes.

I shifted a little, hands tightening around the blanket I held clutched to my chest. The pain I'd been suppressing suddenly sharpened into distinct throbbing points on my shoulder and along my sides. I looked down and saw the blood, so much blood staining the cloth.

"I'm..."

I started to answer but cut off when a voice filtered through the lab door.

" _Back off_!"

Leo? He sounded angry. Worry and guilt stabbed at me, stronger than the physical pain. Who was he talking to? Where were the others? Where was Mikey?

"I do _not_ put her first!"

My gaze flew back to Donnie's, my worry only intensifying when I saw the stress deepening around his eyes. Had I caused this? Was Leo mad about what I'd done? I had to know, I had to apologise, I had to fix this. Fix everything.

"Scarlett wait, hang on! Don't..."

Donnie grabbed at me as I slid off the table but I somehow dodged his attempts to hold me, staggering on weak legs that tangled in the cloth and slowed me down when I scrambled around his gripping hands. The distance to the doorway felt like miles, spots were dancing in front of my eyes by the time I reached the doorway and my chest heaved with each breath. My ribs burned, my neck ached, but I had to know...

* * *

When the ring of his t-phone cut through the quiet lair Leo closed his eyes briefly and cursed his luck. He'd been hoping to make it to Splinter's quarters without being detected. Cowardly? _Maybe a little_ he admitted to himself with an uncomfortable twinge, _but if I can just talk to Splinter before..._

"Where the hell have you been?"

... _before this happened._ He finished the thought on an inward sigh and turned to face his brother. Raph was stalking towards him with a face like thunder.

"I was just..."

"Just _what_?" Raph sneered as he got closer, closing the distance between them so fast Leo almost took a step back. "Walking your girlfriend home, making sure she got there safe and sound while the rest of us had to clean up her mess?"

The last word was punctuated by a thick finger poking into to Leo's plastron and the eldest turtle felt something inside Him snap as it connected. So this is how it was, he wasn't even going to get a chance to try to explain. Fear, frustration and anger reached a quiet boiling point. He pushed Raph away. _Hard_.

" _Back off_." It came out as a shouted snarl and he caught himself on the precipice, shaking his head once in denial as he desperately tried to reel in his temper. This wasn't the way to straighten things out, if he could just get past Raph and talk to his father some of this load could be shared, lifted even...

Raph had stumbled a little under the force of Leo's push, a flash of surprise crossing his face as he righted himself but quickly replaced by anger again. "No," he growled, "not until you admit what's really going on here because something is. What is it with you and Karai? Why the fuck do you keep putting that bitch first?"

The crude language had Leo grinding his teeth, but rather than follow his instinct to defend Karai he instead latched onto the one thing he could deny in truth. The suggestion that anyone came before his family had his blood whipping up into a hot swirl, even more infuriating for the sting of guilt that laced the anger.

"I do _not_ put her first."

Raph scoffed loudly, "please, you left us in the middle of a fight to go be with her. _Again_. Then Scarlett get's torn up by her pet lion and instead of helping us you swoop in and carry the Foot princess home like some god damn knight in shining armour. What about Scar, did you at least stop for one second during your rescue mission to think about her? Do you even care how badly injured she is right now after the fight tonight? Or are you too wrapped up in poor little Karai to see past the end of your..."

" _Scarlett nearly killed her_!" The shout that had been building finally tore free, cutting Raph's rant off as effectively as a punch to the mouth. "She was going to choke Karai to death, after all the work we put in trying to teach her about controlling her mutation! She was going to kill an _unarmed human_!"

Silence fell over the lair again, deafeningly thick as the heated words congealed the air, hanging overhead like cobwebs. He stared into Raph's narrowed eyes, jaw clenched to the point of pain. When his brother remained silent he slowly realised that he'd drawn the other turtle close, one hand gripping the top edge of his carapace in a tight fist while his other hand clenched rhythmically by his side. Raph met his stare unwaveringly, almost daring him to go ahead and throw the punch.

Unbidden, the angry words that had spilled from his mouth filtered back through his brain and he cringed hard as he heard them again. Abruptly he let go of Raph, uncurling cramped fingers and stepping back on unsteady legs. "I didn't...that's not what I..." A movement behind Raph's shoulder caught his eye and he felt his stomach bottom out when he saw Mikey standing just a few yards away, expression tight with disappointment and what looked like Scarlett's red flannel shirt hanging from loose fingers.

"How could you say that Leo?" His little brother's tone was low and reproachful, "after everything that Karai did to Scarlett how could you make this _her_ fault?"

"Mikey, you guys don't understand..." the words became desperate, tripping around his tongue and getting tangled there.

"What Leo? Understand _what_?" Raph was back in his face, crowding in on him. " _Understand what_?!"

He shook his head, eyes flicking towards the dojo. "I can't..."

" _Bullshit_!" Raph was yelling again, " _just tell us_!"

Desperately he gathered himself, Trying to pull the mantle of leadership around his shoulders in a last ditch effort to do the right thing. "I have to report to Master Splinter." He turned to go but Raph ripped him back around by the shell.

"Cut the shit Fearless and tell us now. What the fuck is going on?!"

Images from the night flashed through his head and abruptly the dam burst. "She's Miwa, Master Splinter's daughter!" Leo felt horror at himself but couldn't stop the admission from breaking free. "Karai is our _sister_!"

"Leonardo!"

There was the sharp crack of a jade staff on stone and the blood rushed from Leo's head while a roll of nausea gripped his stomach. Drawn out by the angry yelling his father was now standing at the stairs above the lounge pit, glaring down at him with hard onyx eyes. All of a sudden he was five years old again, shame brought heat to his cheeks as he felt his father's ire roll over him in a wave.

"Dad...I..."

A low groan that ended on a sob had his head whipping around - past his brother's whose faces were slack with shock - until his gaze locked on the source of the painful noise. Donnie was standing in the doorway of the lab, mouth an open 'o' of surprise. Scarlett was beside him, wide eyes fixed squarely on his and filled with anguish. She was almost as grey as the blanket she was wrapped in, red blood contrasting with the white bandages around her shoulder and neck. One hand gripped the doorframe beside her while the other trembled where it clutched the sheet to her chest. She looked like she was about to vomit and that made two of them.

"Scarlett." Her name was as far as he got, anything else he might have said sticking in his throat at the way her face crumpled. She closed her eyes and shook her head, letting go of the door and sliding slowly to the floor in a heap. Donnie sank down next to her, rubbing her back as she curled into a ball. She ignored him, her fists coming to press at her temples as she keened. The sound of her distress sent goosebumps up his arms.

Before he could move or even think of something to say to fix the mess he'd made she was shifting. Vaguely he was aware of Mikey shouting something, racing across the room to her as the sound of bones cracking and popping echoed in the large space. But by the time he reached her she was the leopard, slumped and still on the hard concrete floor. His little brother fell beside Scarlett and reached out to shake her, fingers threading through the dark fur on her massive shoulder as he continued calling her name.

Donnie looked up to scan the room, meeting each of their eyes in turn before settling on Leo and staying there. His fingers fell away from where they'd been pressed against Scar's neck, his face and voice were both expressionless as he addressed his oldest brother.

"She's out cold."

* * *

 _Aaaaaand my brain is fried. Like an egg. Blarg..._

 _I honestly thought it would take at least another week for me to get this done but that would mean way too long between updates. I hope I didn't rush it. I hope you all liked it. I hope it wasn't too melodramatic and I kept everyone in character, oh keeping he character is hard (especially Leo - he was under an enormous amount of pressure in this chapter)._

 _More cups of tea are needed...please let me know what you thought!_


	38. The Flip Side

_I'm sorry everyone! Real life is very busy and I've been in a bit of a rut with my writing. Regardless, it's been far too long between updates. I really debated posting such a short chapter but I wanted you all to know that I haven't forgotten you and I am working hard on the story._

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

"There appears to be no fractures, only contusions and deep tissue damage."

The pressure against her cheekbone lightened then a small penlight flashed into her eyes. Karai sat on the edge of her bed and ground her teeth in an effort to stay still while the doctor bent over her. He peeled back her swollen eyelid, his damp breath feathered over her mouth and the resulting grimace she gave stung as it pulled at her badly split lip.

"Her pupil is slightly enlarged which would suggest a mild concussion, a few days of light duties is required."

The light vanished before cool fingers probed at her throat. Karai looked over the physicians shoulder while he examined her injuries and hummed under his breath to himself. Immediately her eyes caught her father's gaze and she dropped them to the side as a fist squeezed her chest. To anyone else the leader of the Foot Clan may have appeared to be his usual stoic self as he stood off to one side of her bedroom - thanks to the full face mask he wore at all times it was impossible for most people to accurately gauge his mood - but what she saw buried behind his flat stare right now made her wish for her chest plate. He was furious.

"No permanent damage has been done here either Master Shredder. I recommend that the vocal chords be rested for at least a week, that is how long it will take for the swelling to go down. Longer for the bruising."

Karai glanced up to find that her father was still watching her closely, black eyes narrowed. Without acknowledging the other man's words he addressed her in his low, gravelly tone.

"Who did this to you, daughter?"

Menace laced every syllable. Her fingers clenched into fists that twisted the bedsheets beside her hips. Shame added a new shade of red to her battered flesh. Before she could open her mouth to admit her failure a shadow moved through the mouth of her doorway and her eyes flicked to Kin as he slipped into the room. Twin orbs mirrored the light, polished gold against the drab grey wall he leant against as he took a guarded position beside the door. Quickly she scanned him, relief flooding her when she could make out no lingering injuries from the fight. Blood had matted his fur before she sent him to shift and dress in his own quarters and, even though she knew the mutation would heal him, she could not be at ease until she saw him whole for herself.

The Shredder watched the boy coldly for a moment before turning back to her with an impatient tightening of his brow.

"Answer."

Fear gripped Karai hard. Her father barely tolerated her remaining bodyguard, untrusting of both the mutant hybrid and the mind control device that kept him in check. If... _when_ he learned that it was his escaped counterpart who had nearly killed her tonight she was afraid of his reaction. The Shredder did not tolerate failure and had an especial hatred of disloyalty. Coupled with his driving need to affix blame for every misstep, it resulted in volatile, unpredictable reactions. Karai was immobilised by the thought of what he might do when he discovered that it was Sumi who had beaten her to within an inch of her life.

Unbidden her gaze returned to Kin and she felt her traitorous expression slip.

"So, it was the leopard who did this to you."

Not a question but a simple statement of fact. Even had her throat been fully healed she would not have been able to speak past the lump lodged there. It was chilling how quickly her father could read and interpret the people around him, herself most of all. She shifted her gaze back to him before nodding once, waiting breathlessly to see which way his temper would swing. The doctor, having finished packing up his equipment, made a hasty exit from the room and Shredder waited until he had fled before speaking.

"Again I have been failed by that fool Stockman. That mutant creation is his blunder, he will be the one to pay."

Karai could only blink as her father moved to the door, heavy cape swirling about his legs as they ate up the distance in three long strides. He paused, one armour encased hand gripping the frame of the doorway until she could hear leather creaking over tight knuckles.

"Next time you see your pet do not hesitate to kill it. _Kaiinu ni te o kamareru_."

With the command given he vanished, not waiting for an answer. Karai remained where she was perched on the side of her bed, lowering her head and squeezing her eyes shut. While she was relieved that Stockman was taking the brunt of the blame for this, and there had been no command for Sumi's immediate capture, she couldn't help the sorrow that twisted her insides. The younger girl was as good as dead. _Kaiinu ni te o kamareru_. Shredder would neither forgive nor forget a traitorous attack on his own person by an underling and he fully expected the same ruthlessness from his daughter.

Karai pinched the bridge of her nose, squeezed it painfully. If only she'd been able to rescue Sumi from the turtles sooner, before they could poison her with their muck. The same way Leonardo had tried to poison her. Her thoughts returned to the mutant leader and the ridiculous claim he'd made just hours earlier. " _Your true father_!"

She rose from her bed, hands coming up to shove the hair from her face. Just the idea that he could suggest the rat was her father had her seething. The suggestion that she shared a blood relation with the man who had ripped her family apart was unbearable.

Unexpectedly her anger faded as quickly as it had risen and she slowly sank back to lean against her pillows. Without looking she fumbled for the top drawer of her bedside table, fingers reaching in to find the photo there and bringing it around to gaze down at it. Just like her family it had been ripped in half. She trailed one fingertip gently along the torn edge then used it to trace the features of the woman. Tang Shen. The baby in her arms so tiny Karai could scarcely believe it was herself. Hamato Yoshi had been the one to kill her mother, snatching her away before she could get to know her. It was _his_ fault her father was so cold and distant, so consumed with revenge. The scars from that night marred his body and soul. Many times Karai had imagined the kind of relationship she would have shared with Oruku Saki had he not been bent on avenging his dead wife. But dreams were a waste of time. Her childhood had been stolen from her the moment her mother had perished and nothing would bring her back.

Karai lifted her gaze to Kin who still stood beside the door, eyes forward and face expressionless. It was humiliating to admit, even to herself, that the shifter was the closest thing that she had to a friend. That she'd even imagined occasionally what it would be like if he was her brother instead of a bodyguard. Sumi had filled that same role and the months of her absence had been torture. Seeing her again tonight, being so close to bringing her home, it was almost more than Karai could bear. Knowing _who_ she'd been with all this time only made it worse.

Those cursed turtles. How she envied them even as she hated them. She'd seen the turtles operate as a unit, heard their casual banter and felt their deep love for one another even in the midst of the most perilous fight. She was drawn by it against her will, it was the reason she continually allowed Leonardo to walk away each time he foolishly sought her out alone. Even as his words angered her they awakened a gaping yearning inside her. What would it be like to be part of that family? The question repelled and captivated her in equal measure.

Hamato Yoshi, whatever his past deeds it was obvious that the rat cherished his mutant children. Her father had never even removed his helmet in her presence. She had no idea what her own flesh and blood truly looked like. Moments ago in this very bedroom he had spoken to her without a hint of concern, let alone love, for his only daughter. Instead he had assigned blame and left to meet out his version of justice, leaving her grateful that she wasn't the one in his cross-hairs.

A drop of water fell onto the face of her long dead mother and Karai sniffed before brushing the tear away with her thumb. Pathetic. She was pathetic. Crying over the lies of a turtle. Mourning for a mother she'd never known. Pining for a friend she'd never had and lamenting the actions of a father who gave her everything. _Except love_ a voice in her head whispered and she quashed it ruthlessly.

It was past time for this to end. If Leonardo wanted to convince her that the stinking rat was her true father then she would use his own ignorance and lies against him. Tonight may seem like a total disaster on the surface but a plan was forming in her mind. There was a way to use her current situation to her advantage. She lay back on her bed, eyes becoming unfocussed as they gazed at the ceiling.

She would make them all pay.

* * *

 _Kaiinu ni te o kamareru_ \- to be bitten on the hand by one's own dog (Japanese saying/proverb)

* * *

 _Sorry again it is so short!_

 _The next part is set a few days later so I figured the jump forward in time would be better in a new chapter. I hope to get it out very soon. Ideas welcome!_

 _I've really missed you guys so a review would be awesome (and motivating). Let me know what you think :)_


	39. Bottoming Out - part 1

_Warning: long author note incoming :)_

 _First of all sorry for the long wait. Again the chapter got way longer than I was planning on so I broke it into two parts and I'm still working on the second half. I thought I would post what I had completed and I'm keeping my fingers crossed that it won't take me too long to finish part 2._

 _Over the last month I've had regular updates pop up in my inbox to tell me people were liking and following both 'Scarlett' and 'Neko'. About ten in total. Thank you and welcome to those people! You've really kept me going during a tough time and I appreciate your support._

 _I also wanted to thank my sister and beta Kathy, you are amazing. A big thanks too to TheRedScreech for helping me with one specific section of the story (which is coming up next chapter), your support and feedback is always appreciated :)_

 _Lastly I wanted to wish you all a Merry Christmas and a happy New Year. The fanfic community is a valued part of my life and I wanted to thank you all for being there for me in 2016._

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing_

* * *

"Huh."

Donnie didn't look up from his work when April let out the small, thoughtful huff. Instead he kept his eye pressed to the microscope, tongue pushing against the gap between his teeth as he observed the sample under the lens. She'd been letting out similar noises for the past half hour as she processed their family's latest news. He let her think without comment, knowing firsthand that it wasn't easy information to digest.

 _"Karai is our sister!"_

Leonardo's painfully blurted confession had landed on the lair like a bomb, turning everything upside down in an instant. Days later the dust was still swirling and showing no sign of settling. In an effort to move his thoughts away from it all Donnie had invited April around to work on the retro mutagen for her father. The project's progress was promising thanks to the blood sample he'd obtained from April weeks earlier and he'd hoped that working through the science with her would distract him from his family's turmoil. Instead he'd been left in relative silence while his friend mulled over the revelation.

Without realising Donnie slowly sat back from the microscope, eyes glazed as his father's words once again returned to play through his mind.

 _"This is difficult, but it is time you all knew the truth. The child I thought I had lost in the fire, Miwa, is Karai. My daughter. Fury became flame and flame darkened the world with smoke. But in that darkness Shredder stole Miwa away. I thought she had perished but she was raised by Shredder as his daughter and trained as a deadly Foot Assassin."_

Even though Leonardo had already broken the news that Miwa was Splinter's daughter, hearing it once more from his father's mouth had floored Donatello all over again. The brainy turtle had knelt in line with his brothers, listening to his sensei's deep voice as it bounced off the dojo walls. He wanted to deny. Reject. But the words that boiled up his throat were stilled by the truth he saw in his father's eyes, rendering him speechless. Too many things made sense now.

 _"Wait, this can't be..."_

 _"...some kind of joke right Sensei?"_

 _"...how long have you known...?"_

 _"Sensei, she's still our enemy. She was raised by Shredder."_

 _"...how can we ever trust her?"_

Raph and Mikey had found their voices almost immediately and their heated words had created a jumble that mirrored the swirl in his head. Their father had waited patiently, paws folded within his sleeves while his sons vented their shock. A quick glance at Leo showed the eldest turtle simply stared straight ahead with his hands fisted where they rested on his thighs, jaw hard and eyes bright.

When their protests were spent and they fell to stillness Splinter waited a beat before turning to the shelf that held a single photo frame amongst the candles and trinkets. Taking it down he traced one clawed finger tip over the baby cradled in the woman's arms, his quiet voice carrying easily to his four sons.

 _"There is good in her, I know this. The truth must be told. And it too will bring a raging fire."_

Raging fire. Donnie shook his head, he had to disagree with his sensei's choice of metaphor. Fires gave warning billows of smoke. You could see them coming, prepare yourself to fight them. Even if, despite your best efforts, they swept past your defences at least then they scoured the landscape clean. Burned everything to a crisp until there was nothing left but ashes to blow away in the wind. No. This was more like a tsunami. Caused long ago by an underground earthquake then travelling toward their family at breakneck speed. Going almost unnoticed until it broke upon their banks and crashed through their lives. Impossible to stop and leaving a devastating tangle of wreckage in its path.

"How is everyone else taking the news?"

When April spoke actual words Donnie finally turned his head in her direction. She was studying him carefully, a frown pinched the skin between her eyebrows, but still the look she gave him was sympathetic. Since he'd given her a brief rundown on the situation she'd been mulling over the news and frankly he'd expected a more explosive reaction. Maybe not on the same scale as Raph or Mikey's...or even Scarlett's...but still. Karai had tried to kill April more than once, he wouldn't blame her if she went a little nuts at the news. Instead she was still watching him with a worried air as if she was more interested on how he was coping. It was a sign of how stressed he was that the thought didn't give him butterflies.

He cleared his throat as he turned his gaze away from her, rubbing the back of his neck as he pondered how to answer. The truth was that the atmosphere in the lair over the last few days had been tense to say the least. Since telling them about Karai their father had spoken no more on the topic other than to direct them all to let the matter rest for the time being. There was no further action to be taken to confront his lost daughter, let alone attempt to rescue her from the Shredder. Instead their father had been working them hard, throwing extra training at them in what was, Donnie suspected, an attempt to distract his sons and give them focus. An outlet to stop tensions from boiling over in other, more destructive ways. The result was a strange kind of aimless hiatus. With no plan to deal with the revelation of Karai being Splinter's true daughter the Hamato clan was left in a kind of limbo - unfamiliar territory for a family that thrived on action - and the results were straining.

Leo had withdrawn to the point of total shutdown, refusing to rise to any of Raph's repeated and blatant attempts to start an argument. It was as if his eldest brother had put all his emotions under lock and key, determined not to have a repeat of the incident a few nights ago where he'd spilled Splinter's secret in an outburst so heated it had almost turned violent. He trained, he ate, he meditated and he slept. All the time his expression shuttered, only speaking when he absolutely had to.

Raph on the other hand was more than happy to unleash at the slightest provocation. He was furious, his anger over the whole mess constantly bubbling away just below the surface. Even Master Splinter had been on the receiving end of an attitude that skated dangerously close to outright disrespect, but it was as though Raph savoured the inevitable punishments his insolence brought. Being around him was exhausting, like navigating a minefield. Avoiding him was much easier and, since most of his aggravation was aimed at Leo, Donnie and Mikey found it relatively easy to stay out of his way.

Donnie sighed as he thought about Mikey. His little brother's anger had, predictably, faded quickly. Of all of them Michelangelo hated tension the most, his kind heart unable to bear the weight of negative emotion. Usually in this type of situation he would compensate by being unrelentingly cheerful and mischievous, dreaming up antics aimed at distracting his brothers and lightening the mood. Instead he'd become Scarlett's shadow, solemn and watchful as she dealt with the shock in her own way.

Donnie heaved a sigh, "About how you'd expect them to I guess." He leaned forward to press his eye to the microscope once again. The cells on the slide a meaningless blur.

"And you?" April prodded softly, "How are you holding up?"

He felt an unwelcome snake of irritation slither up his spine at her question and tamped it back down quickly with a twinge of shame. None of this was April's fault, but he didn't want to talk about his family's issues right now. Didn't even want to think about a problem he was powerless to fix. As soon as he dwelt on it his gut churned with a mix of emotions that were hard to sort out. Lingering annoyance at Leo, concern for his father, worry for Scarlett - not to mention a healthy dose of honest to god hate for Karai that came with a side helping of guilt for feeling that way towards someone who was essentially his sister. Meanwhile there was a stack of unfinished tasks that required his attention. Projects that at least held the faint promise that he could achieve something that would lift the dismal feeling weighing him down and allow him to feel in control again.

"I'm fine." He forced his mouth to lift in smile but knew it looked strained, made even worse when he couldn't quite meet her eye. "And I'll be better once we finish this retro mutagen for your dad. I think we're pretty close now. Hand me that beaker?"

April dropped the subject without further comment, passing him the glass container then resting a soft hand on his shoulder for a moment before sitting back to watch him work. This time the smile he aimed her way was genuine. With renewed purpose he set aside his gloomy thoughts and focussed on the work in front of him. His mind cleared as he filled a small eye dropper from the beaker then pressed his eye to the microscope to watch the two fluids combine…

* * *

Covering his jaw cracking yawn with one hand Mikey pointed the remote at the television and clicked it off. It wasn't late at all but the extra training he'd been struggling through lately, coupled with a few largely sleepless nights, were catching up with him.

As he stretched he felt muscles all over his body pull with a deep ache and grimaced. "I don't know about you Scarlett but..." He broke off when the space beside him proved to be empty. Again. He ran a weary hand over his face before taking a quick look around the lair. No sign of Scar. She was stealthier than Master Splinter and that was really saying something. Especially considering her current size.

He heaved himself from the couch with a sigh and set about looking for her, checking all the usual spots first: the top of the staircase was empty, so were the shadows behind the pinball and games machines. She wasn't lounging on or behind the skate ramp or even beside the pool with the tyre swing dangling above it. As he went about his search the stillness of the lair gradually bore down on him until his shoulders slumped beneath the weight of it. Scar wasn't the only mutant hiding in this lair, the whole place felt like a tomb lately.

Eventually the process of elimination led him to the dojo and immediately the change in the air let him know he was on the right track. The sun had set hours ago and the light that filtered through the grate during the day had trickled away, plunging the large room into darkness. For a moment his finger hovered over the light switch but he dropped his hand with a frown. He wasn't afraid. There wasn't anything to be afraid _of_.

It was just the dark messing with his head.

Mikey ignored the uncomfortable rippling that coursed down his spine and forced himself to walk into the large space with a casualness he didn't really feel. Even so, his body did all it could to convince him to turn around and leave, goosebumps popped up along his arms and his hearing sharpened until he was pretty much certain that there was a low, continuously rolling growl emanating from the corners of the room. One hand came up to rub over his opposite arm unconsciously as he continued forward, nostrils flaring as he picked up the scent of a large warm body somewhere nearby. The prickles of awareness intensified and the urge to retreat kicked up a notch. Again he wrestled it back. This was _stupid_. Why did he have to go through this every single time he was around her? She'd never hurt him, not in a million years. The ingrained, animalistic response was more frustrating than anything else. Like a jump scare that you could see coming but startled you anyway. He refused to let his animal instincts control him like that.

"There you are," he muttered when his eyes finally adjusted and he spotted her long tail hanging from the lowest branches of the dojo tree. He headed towards it determinedly then faltered when the darkness there rippled. She slitted her eyes open, leaves rustling minutely as she turned her head to peer down at him and he found himself transfixed - muscles frozen in place. For a moment she considered him then slid lazily from her perch, uncoiling fluidly and pouring from the branch to the floor in a long sleek line. Her padded paws were soundless as they hit the carpet but as she drew herself to her full height before him, he heard that rumble vibrate in the depths of her chest cavity and swallowed hard. Man, she was huge! Her size and strength had never seemed so stark before, had never bothered him in the slightest in the past. All the times his brothers had freaked out at Scarlett in her leopard form he hadn't understood what they were so worried about. But now, meeting her indifferent stare head on, he had to admit that he was a little scared.

Okay, maybe a tad more than a little.

Since Scarlett had shifted she'd been...different. He wasn't sure how to describe it. The animal side of her was awesome as always and he still found the feral power she exuded when she was in her leopard form awe inspiring, but this time it was different. _She_ was different. He...he couldn't find her anymore. It sounded stupid, especially last night when he'd tried to explain it to Raph, but he knew it was true. It was as if she wasn't there anymore. Or as if she was too deep inside the leopard to reach. It wasn't as if she was acting in a threatening manner - in fact she'd mostly been ignoring them all - but there was no denying that she made him uneasy all the same. Her human element was gone, which meant she was gone - the part that made her who she was. Scarlett was _missing_.

Mikey lifted his chin, holding the leopard's gaze and searching the amber depths for any hint of recognition, some sign that his friend was in there and saw him. The feline's nostrils flared a few times, whiskers twitching as she took in his scent. He concentrated on keeping his breathing steady in an effort to stop his heart rate from accelerating, showing even the smallest sign of fear was not a good idea right now. She took a step forward to butt her cheek roughly against his shoulder and his lungs hitched when one fang scraped gently over his skin. Then she was gliding past, her soft fur cascading along his side while he firmed his stance to stop her from nudging him off balance. Lastly her thick tail curled neatly around his thigh then unravelled with a soft sigh over his skin as she moved away. He let out a lungful of air and squeezed his eyes shut. "Oh man," he breathed, giving himself a second before turning to follow her from the room on shaky legs.

They hadn't even stepped over the threshold into the light of the lounge pit when April's voice rang out, the barely restrained excitement causing both their heads to lift in surprise.

"Guys...!"

* * *

"Oh my god."

April lifted her head from the desk with a snort, wiping her cheek where she could feel a line of drool extending from the corner of her mouth. Damn it, she'd fallen asleep. Wait...where was she?

" _Holy shell_."

The rising excitement in Donnie's voice, stronger now than when it had awoken her, snapped her attention to him and chased away the last of her fogginess. In a rush she remembered what they'd been cooped up in his lab all night for and her skin was suddenly tingling with adrenaline as hope cleared the cobwebs from her brain.

"Donnie?"

His eyes were wide as he turned from the microscope to face her, mouth hanging open in an expression of disbelief. "We did it."

April's hands flew to her mouth and she felt her own eyes grow impossibly wide as she waited for him to say it again.

"April," he gripped her by her upper arms and yanked her out of her seat. "We did it. We finished the retro mutagen. April, _April_! Your DNA worked, it _worked_! It was exactly what I needed to finish the formula. We can un-mutate your dad now, after all these months..." His babble ended on a high pitched giggle punctuated by a snort and April laughed, strands of hair flying into her face as Donnie shook her in his excitement.

"Donnie, you're a genius!" She batted his hands away and threw herself at him, finding his cheek in a kiss that had his skin heating beneath her lips. She pulled back and grinned at him as he flushed, one hand coming up to rub at the back of his neck as he sputtered.

"Oh, uh...it was nothing." He cleared his throat, the grin edging back onto his face. "You go get the guys, I'll transfer the retro mutagen into a dispenser."

"What? _Now_?" It was April's turn to stutter. After all these months without her dad the thought that she could have him back as soon as tonight was almost unbelievable. "We can go now?"

"The sooner the better, right?" He quirked an eye ridge then made a shooing gesture at her. "Make sure you grab a blanket too, trust me you do _not_ want to forget a blanket!"

* * *

It wasn't the first time shouts had drawn him from his quarters to see what his children were up to. His hearing was sensitive enough for him to hear most things that transpired in his home whether he wanted to or not. The babble of excited voices coming from the main room of the lair had him moving much quicker than usual this time though, perhaps because it was breaking the unnatural silence that had settled there lately. Fleetingly he wondered if Scarlett had finally decided to return to her human form, or if his two eldest sons had succumbed to their pent up emotions and come to blows, but the tone of the voices didn't fit either of those scenarios.

He arrived to find his family scattered around the lounge pit, all eyes on Donatello who was holding a small container of orange liquid aloft. April was beside him, face beaming with happiness. It didn't take much for the pieces to fall into place and the realisation that his intelligent son had solved yet another tricky puzzle had pride swelling in his chest. The retro mutagen was complete.

"I know where Dad nests, we can be there in half an hour tops." April was hefting her bag on her shoulder, feet shifting towards the turnstiles.

"We can have him human and back home by sunrise," Donatello added. "We just need to catch him first, c'mon guys!"

Instead of rushing to join their brother the other turtles remained where they were and Splinter was saddened by the hesitancy his remaining three sons showed. In the past they would have already been rushing for the surface as they chased their next adventure. Instead he saw the glances they threw each other and knew each was on the verge of declining. While his two eldest sons shared a look - Leonardo's blue gaze sliding away from Raphael's narrowed glare - Michelangelo cast sad eyes towards the stairwell. When Splinter looked that way he immediately picked out the large, dark shadow lurking up there and felt his face pull into a frown. Enough was enough.

"Go." His clipped command was accompanied by the crack of his staff. Six sets of eyes turned to him with a startled air and he softened his tone just a little. "All of you must seek out Mr O'Neil and return him to his human form." He sought out each of his eldest sons in turn, catching and holding their gazes to convey his seriousness on the matter. "This will be no easy task, you must work as a team to be successful. Now _go_."

"Hai Sensei." Came the chorused, respectful reply. Michelangelo was the last to move, casting one last look towards Scarlett before slowly joining the others as they prepared to leave.

"Dad?" Donatello stepped towards him, worry tugging at the corners of his mouth as he glanced from the canister in his hand to his father. "I...I only have enough for one dose." Behind him April's face whitened as she looked between them, her fear painful to see.

Splinter quickly shook his head. "Do not concern yourself about me my son. First you must tend to Kirby, then we will see."

"Let's go." Leonardo's quiet command spurred the group into action, moments later the lair was again silent.

Splinter's ear twitched towards the stairwell, a glance in that direction revealing that he was being studied carefully by twin amber orbs nestled amongst the shadows. Feral interest glimmered in their depths. With a warning narrowing of his own eyes at the feline, he then turned and made his way unhurriedly back to his quarters.

This new development required careful consideration.

* * *

The large pile of trash beckoned. White and black bags piled high in a heap on the curb ready for collection. Such a shame. Such a waste. Even from here the cacophony of odours made his mouth water. Hungry, his belly ached.

He muttered to himself, head twitching spasmodically. Careful, he had to be so careful. The street seemed to be empty, refracted back to him in multitudes of images, yes. Yes, it seemed quiet. But you never knew, never knew who was watching.

His head swivelled on his neck and he buzzed nervously as he scanned the rooftops that towered on either side of the alley. Dark. His friend of a sort. On the other hand their accomplice. _Mmmmm. Bzt._

Finally the sweet smells of rotting food drove him from his hiding place and he lurched onto the footpath. With one clumsy, oversized claw he reached for a bag, the fragile plastic ripped and he snivelled miserably as refuse from the restaurant spilled over the concrete. _Ugh, mmmm bzt_. He forced himself to look away, reaching for another bag when all he wanted to do was drop to his knees and feed. Not safe. No safety here.

He managed to hook a second fragrant bag and this time it held as he dragged it towards him. Shuffling, lurching steps propelled him back to the darkness. Faster as he lost control, plastic dragging over the ground dangerously and a can rattling away when he knocked it with his foot. He couldn't care about the noise, the smells held him captive. Summoning the last reserves of his self control he made it a dozen feet into the alley before hunger overcame him and he tore at the covering on his prize. So hungry. How long since he'd last eaten? Too long.

Gagging, retching sounds spilled from him. Stray green gobbets of mucus spattered over his once white pants but he ignored the new stains. The mounds of rotting vegetables hissed as they dissolved then he was plunging his hands into the mess, groaning with pleasure as he shovelled it into his mouth, swallowing noisily.

Finally his gut was full and he collapsed back against the rough brick of the building beside him, the remains of his dinner dripping from his malformed chin and hands. Rising disgust replaced the hunger and he tipped his head back when tears stung at his eyes. The mutation hadn't robbed him of his ability to snivel. A trait of his human self so hardwired into his DNA it survived the transformation.

Disgusting. He was disgusting. A _freak_ , he'd never get taken seriously as a scientist again.

For a while he sat there, gazing up into the darkness, breath hitching in his chest while tears ran down his bristly cheeks. He'd never have thought it possible but he'd plunged further than he ever could have imagined. So far. He was supposed to be a genius. He'd been destined for great things. _Mmmmmm, bzt bzt_. Great things...not this...

When the first shadow flitted overhead he cringed back, shoving one mangled claw over his mouth to stifle his cry. They'd found him. The dog. The fish. They'd come to take him back, return him to the collar and master who'd ruined his life, turned him into this wretched _thing_.

A second and third shadow bridged the gap, his head twitched fearfully as he watched them. Waited for them to drop down on him with their cruel taunts.

The fourth passed before he realised they weren't coming for him. Relief. Respite. But then he heard one of them call to another. Not the dog or the fish. It was _them_. His mouth curled. They'd been responsible for as much of his misery as the Shredder. They'd mocked him, bullied him, thrown him in dumpsters and foiled more than one of his plans that would have seen him rise to greatness. And, to make matters worse, they harboured the leopard mutant that had been the catalyst for his current wretched state. It was her rebellion that had reflected badly on him, earned him this unfair punishment. For the first time anger swelled to replace the fear and he pushed himself to his feet.

" _Turtlezzzzzzzzz_." He hissed, grunting and spasming with a growing rage. Against his back a breeze stirred, a low buzzing filled his ears as the toes of his shoes ghosted over the ground. Insolent. Disrespectful. Why were they here?

The buzzing increased as he pushed himself upward with untried wings, his path jerky and unpracticed as he strove for the roof. The sticky hairs on his hands clung to the surface of a billboard, his head stuttering to and fro as he sought them out. A yell, then another. A howl that resonated a moment before a creature thrashed into view. Leathery wings flailing wildly as the four green menaces chased it, held it down. Fear filled shrieks mixing with their shouts. Mutant. They were hunting a mutant. A giant bat that fought and screeched miserably.

"Donnie, spray him fast!"

The tall one was holding a canister over the monster while it writhed. A red haired girl hovered nearby, her voice high and strained. "Dad! We're trying to help!"

"For shell's sake, do it now Donnie!"

Orange goo caught the light and he focussed on it curiously. Then understanding flashed. "Retro...mutagen..." The words tore from his throat as he lurched forward. " _Mine_!"

Shocked faces turned as he flew forward with a cry. He reached for the canister as he passed, ripping it from the turtles grip with a victorious shout and knocking the terrapin to the ground. His unsteady path took him to the next high rooftop where he paused, clutching his prize with one hand as a cackle vibrated up from his chest and resonated through the night air. It was _his_. He was saved.

" _Another_ mutant?

"I know who that is! It's Derek Stockboy!"

Triumph soured into curdled lumps. He waved the canister at the red banded one as he howled with rage, " _Idiotzzz_!" Green spittle flew from his mouth, "It's _Baxter **Stockman**_!" He fumbled at the tube, grunting as he attempted to twist the lid free. "At least I will be again very soon, thankzzzz to you."

" _No_! Get your claws off that vial!"

The shout was too close. He looked up into white eyes and clutched the canister to his chest as the little one lunged. Unsteady wings supported him when he stepped off the ledge, taking him higher into the night sky and out of reach.

"You'll never catch me now turtlezzzz,"

"Give it back, Buzzkill," the orange banded turtle's voice was low and threatening. He withdrew one of his weapons from his belt and began twirling it by his hip.

"Never!" He pushed himself higher, straining with the effort. "I'll be human again, I'll be…"

The turtles hand shot forward and from it burst a chain that glinted wickedly as it arched towards him. "No!" He tried to maneuver to the side but it twisted around his torso, pinning his wings to his back. A high pitched scream was pulled from him by the rushing wind as he plummeted back down between the buildings, the canister flying from his hand as he pinwheeled through empty space. The open lid of the dumpster rushed towards him, putrid odours caressing his nostrils a moment before the bone jarring impact turned everything dark.

He awoke with a pounding headache and no retro mutagen. Breathy snivels echoed back to him from the metallic walls as he wrestled himself free of his prison, pain lanced through the wings on his back with every movement. By the time he gripped the edge to haul himself free he was breathing heavily, sobs causing his chest to heave.

"Stinkman, there you are."

The cold, rumbling drawl froze his blood. Instinctively he tried to drop back down into the filth but the huge clawed hand was inescapable. It grasped him by the neck of his sweater and pulled him free to dangle above the alley floor. His broken wings spasmed, head twitching in misery as he gazed up into Rahzar's smirking face.

"We've been looking for you."

* * *

 _Ah, poor Stockman._

 _Just to clarify for those who haven't seen the 2012 series (I've used an episode called 'The Lonely Mutation of Baxter Stockman' as my inspiration) - Shredder was angry at Stockman for his failure to create a reliable mutant bodyguard for Karai. After Karai came home injured by 'Sumi' Shredder went to find Baxter and punish him. He broke the mutagen collar that they had been forcing him to wear and as a result the scientist was turned into 'Stockman Fly'. He escaped the lab and hid, almost got his hands on some retro mutagen, then was recaptured by Rahzar and Fishface and taken back to the Foot Clan. I tried to cover this as well as I could without labouring over the details because I didn't want to get too bogged down. The plot points are important though. 1. There is now a retro mutagen 2. Baxter Stockman is now a mutant fly 3. April's father is human again._

 _Let me know what you thought :)_


	40. Bottoming Out - part 2

_Hey everyone! Happy Saturday night :)_

 _So many people helped me with this chapter. My hubby let me bounce ideas off him. My sister Kathy read over it multiple times, fixed up my bad grammar and encouraged me to improve the ending. TheRedScreech kindly gave feedback on a large section I sent her (I could tell you which but...spoilers...) Thank you to all of you, you are awesome!_

 _I've got to admit I love this chapter and I hope you do too. Enjoy!_

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing_

* * *

"You should've seen it, he was so gross. All hairy and dribbling mucus. And his head was _enormous_ , with giant bug eyes, no kidding! Gotta admit I actually kinda feel sorry for the guy, I guess not everyone can come through a mutation and end up looking as handsome as me. I mean, a giant fly? Can't really blame him for trying to steal the retro mutagen, I wouldn't wanna be stuck like that either."

Mikey paused for a moment and looked towards Scarlett hopefully. The mutant leopard lay sprawled out on the rug in front of the television, back angled towards him and tail thumping rhythmically on the floor. She twitched an ear but otherwise ignored his chatter, broad head resting on her paws as she snoozed with eyes slitted.

With a determined set of his jaw he scooted a little closer until the dark fur of her haunches brushed his thigh. Stretching out he leaned his shell against the bottom of the concrete bench that ringed the lounge pit and slung one arm along its length so that his limb hovered over where she lay before continuing in a deliberately chipper tone.

"April's dad was totally grateful too. Confused...but grateful. I wonder if April will tell him it was our fault he got mutated into a bat in the first place? I hope not. I really like Kirby, it would suck if he got mad at us over an accident that happened months ago."

He paused again and cast her another look, a small smile tugging at his mouth as he lowered his voice to a conspiratorial whisper. "I totally saw his butt too. Donnie remembered to bring a blanket but it's hard to cover someone up when they thrash around so much."

Still no response. His eye ridge rose even as his bottom lip dropped. " _Seriously_? I tell you that I've been scarred forever by catching a glimpse of white, freckly old man butt and still no dice?" He dropped his head back on the bench with a sigh, eyes glazing over as they stared upward. A few minutes passed before he whispered, "What's it gonna take to get you back Scarlett?"

No longer in the mood to keep up his light chatter, the high from the night's adventure well and truly worn out, he settled for closing his eyes and willing himself to relax. Against his leg her body was warm and solid and he consoled himself with the thought that, even if she wasn't with him in mind, at least she was there in body...kind of.

A little while later he was startled out of a light doze when the overhead light clicked off and plunged the room into darkness. He wedged his eyes open and listened to soft footsteps - probably Leo's - track towards the bedroom hallway. As they faded there was the soft 'snick' of a door closing and silence pressed in again. If he had to guess he'd say that his big brother had finished giving his report to Splinter and was now in his room getting ready to meditate. "Goodnight bro," he whispered softly.

Lifting his head from the bench Mikey searched out Scarlett's huge form in the dark, relieved to find her still in the same spot. As his eyes adjusted to the dark he studied her outline, heaviness settling in his chest.

"It wasn't the same without you up there. And I know you would've hated not going." His voice was barely a whisper, almost indiscernible to his own ears. Tentatively he dropped his arm from the bench and placed his hand lightly on her back, stilling when the fur under his hand spasmed and rippled at his touch. "I miss you. I wish you'd come back."

When she didn't protest the contact he began running his hand along her spine in long strokes, a smile tugging at his mouth when his ears picked up the sound of a low rumble coming from her chest. Not a purr exactly, but a contented sound nonetheless. He settled in, losing himself in the softness of her fur as he continued running his palm over her rhythmically.

After a while he broke the silence again. "It's okay you know. You're allowed to feel scared, or sad, or angry. It doesn't make us like you any less. I know you think you messed up bad, but losing your temper doesn't make us like you any less either. We could tell you that ourselves if you'd just come out of hiding." He paused, swallowing before continuing in a voice that dropped even lower. "We want you here, it's not like we're going to kick you back out on the street or anything. I promise. Things will be okay...just come back..."

His voice fell away into the darkness. He could feel his eyes burning and was glad that no one could see him when he rubbed a hand across them and his fingers came away damp.

Time ticked by and his eyelids began to droop again. Finally fatigue won out and he dared to slide sideways towards her, manoeuvring himself so that his cheek rested along her side as his arm curved around her belly. She twitched. He sensed more than saw her head coming around to look at him and he deliberately snuggled in a little more.

"You make an awesome pillow."

He felt small puffs against his face as she sniffed at him, a rough tongue scraped up the side of his jaw and he grimaced, rubbing the cat saliva off with her fur. Beneath his ear he could hear the steady _thump thump_ of her heart underneath the constant rumble of her not-quite purr. His eyes slid closed for the last time and a sigh filled his lungs to capacity before he let it go and his breathing evened out until he fell asleep.

* * *

"Thank you Leonardo, you may go."

Splinter dismissed his eldest son with a small nod, watching as the boy bowed then rose to his feet to exit the room. The mutant rat's gaze lingered on the empty doorway for several moments after his son's shell had disappeared. Leonardo still would not meet his gaze and his inner turmoil was not difficult to sense. Karai's true identity had been hard for the whole family to accept, yet it was Leonardo - his only son who'd known the truth for longer than just a few days - who seemed to be most deeply affected. Even the journey topside had done little to lighten his mood, successful as it had been.

Splinter sighed as he rose smoothly to his feet. He could not ignore the part he had played in Leonardo's misery. It was he who had placed a great burden upon his son's shoulders when he'd asked him to keep such a large secret. In the attempt to give himself time to process the life shattering revelation that his baby girl was not only alive and well, but had in fact been stolen away and raised by the Shredder, he'd asked his eldest son to withhold important information from his brothers - and in doing so threatened the bond of trust they shared between them. While it had seemed reasonable at the time now it just felt unfair to the boy who worked so hard to lead his brothers, holding their safety above all else as he fought to keep them together at every turn.

Most of all he regretted the harsh words that had escaped him after he'd heard his son shout out that secret for all to hear. He had been angry and frustrated with Leonardo, but most of all - despite all the months that had passed since he had made the discovery - he felt unprepared to face his sons with the news that Karai was his daughter. Perhaps no amount of time would make the knowledge easier to bear and the only way to move forward was to deal with this head on.

Splinter pinched his eyes shut and lowered his head. He could admit to himself that the combined anger and disappointment of his youngest three sons was difficult to negotiate. It was no wonder Leonardo was having so much trouble - their negative reaction to the news was a force to be reckoned with and had shaken the leader's normally resilient disposition. Scarlett's continued withdrawal was not helping matters either. Her connection to Karai was muddying already turbulent waters, adding a new, difficult dimension to their families' turmoil. Leonardo was faltering under the weight of so much strain.

But perhaps there was something he could do to ease the burden. So far keeping all four of his sons active both in body and mind had helped to vent their emotions somewhat, but they were still divided by their emotions. It was impossible for them to unite when one of their number continued to hide from reality.

It was past time for Scarlett to return to the here and now.

* * *

Silent feet carried him towards the lounge pit, soft snores guiding him to where the youngest two members of his clan were sleeping. His son was sprawled across Scarlett's middle, nuzzled into the soft fur of her flank and partially exposed belly, limbs splayed haphazardly across both her and the floor. Despite the many pounds of mutant turtle draped over her, Scarlett, too, was fast asleep; her side rose and fell fluidly with each breath, rocking Michelangelo as he slept. Splinter hovered over them for a long moment, heart swelling with emotion as he took them in. With the seemingly endless parade of threats that threatened his little family it was easy to forget that his children were just that: children. For all their skill and bravery, they were still many years away from even being considered young adults - not old enough to drive, vote or drink (not on the roads above, not in this country, and not in his house; being a mutant ensured that) - yet the pressure they bore was substantial. Was it…too much?

His eyes returned to Scarlett's face and stayed there, taking this rare opportunity to study her in the dark. A black ear twitched, muzzle wrinkling just slightly to expose the tip of a fang. If he was to reach her, it would be easiest to do so while the leopard was sleeping. If she sensed his presence and awoke, it would be much more difficult to draw her back into the open with the feline to guard her mind.

Lowering himself to his knees beside the younglings, Splinter drew a long steady breath as he closed his eyes and rested his fingertips together on his lap. He slipped into a meditative state easily, lingering for just a moment to ready himself before seeking the spirit plain. Although he had never attempted to link himself with Scarlett in this way before, he was willing to try. He was confident that their hours of meditation together had formed a solid bond he could build from, and, sure enough, only seconds passed before he sensed her mind nearby, his search made easier by their proximity. He reached for her gently, drawing closer slowly so as not to startle her.

There was a moment, just before he reached her, when he felt himself pass through something - as if an extra layer had formed around her. Although he had no physical form, there was a sensation that ran through him as though every hair on his body attempted to stand on end. He recognised the layer instantly, having faced similar emotions the night he had mutated: primal power and raw instinct. But whereas he had the rat, she had the cat, and so her power and instinct was at least ten times stronger.

He felt that strength notice him and fixate on his presence. Splinter suppressed a shudder, forcing himself to not cower (as his own instinct commanded him to) beneath that unwanted, spiritual stare. The moment was fleeting, however, and he was safely past, his mind connecting with Scarlett's. He entered her hiding place.

The faint sound of a baby crying prompted him to open his eyes and when he did, he was startled to find himself standing at a window, looking down onto a deserted street. It was night, deep and poorly lit. There were no lights in the surrounding buildings and the wispy fog, coupled with a light drizzle of rain, turned the streets outside a dismal grey.

Splinter stared at the scene before him, horror and sorrow twisting in his heart. Was…was this Scarlett's mind? This dark and melancholy place?

The baby cried again, soft and distant but a little closer this time. Within the building perhaps? He was about to turn away to take in the room behind him when there was a stir of movement below. He leaned forward, nose almost touching the cold glass as he tried to catch a glimpse of what was out there. A deepening sense of foreboding settled over his shoulders, and then the shadow moved again. His eyes narrowed on a piece of the darkness that detached itself from a building across the street and slid between the parked cars. The creature looked up, amber eyes flashing like polished pennies as they reflected the light. Brilliant spots of light in the grey. Their gazes met and held, and even though distance and solid walls separated them, Splinter felt the breath catch in his throat. _Menace_.

The massive cat broke their staring contest, she ghosting across the street and vanishing from sight yet leaving the imprint of her presence.

Splinter released the held breath, eyes refocusing as it condensed on the glass before his face. He raised a paw to wipe it away then froze, eyes widening just a fraction at the sight of his hand. Slowly he rotated it then clenched it into a fist briefly before raising his other hand to join the first. Familiar wide palms, dark hair dusted the knuckles of each blunt finger. Scarred and sturdy, hands he hadn't seen for many years. A glance at the window confirmed it. The translucent, distorted reflection was just enough to show him the face of Hamato Yoshi.

The last of the white fog cleared from the window as he continued to study the image of the man long lost. Together they raised a hand to run fingers through black hair and Splinter allowed himself a moment to marvel at the silken strands so different from his much coarser fur. Looking down at himself he was startled again to see himself clothed in the last outfit he'd worn as a human: jeans and a collared, white t-shirt. Memories from that night rushed through his mind and he realised with a start that Scarlett must have picked them from his mind to use. Her control over this plain was much stronger than he'd expected, yet it made sense when he thought about how much time she'd spent here when under mind control. Months of forced seclusion within her own mind would have given her plenty of opportunity to develop a little skill, even without someone to guide her.

There was another flash of movement beyond the window and this time he was unsurprised to see the large grey rat that perched upon the railing of the fire escape outside, watching him with glowing, red eyes. Unlike the leopard, the rat didn't vanish. Instead, it observed him with a patient air, as though it waited for him. He studied it in return and was struck by the way the animal was positioned so that it crouched beyond the ghostly reflection of his human body, framed within his outline.

At long last, Splinter tore his eyes away and turned from the window to survey the rest of the room. He stood in a small apartment. The walls and furnishings were in shades of grey that were too uniform to be real. An old, battered couch faced away from him, towards a small television which flickered with static. A desk was pushed against one wall to compensate for its missing leg and was littered with envelopes stamped with PAST DUE and FINAL NOTICE, and junk mail. A lamp with no shade shed just enough light to see that it was switched on. The walls were bare but at one point hadn't been: rusted nails and holes where nails had once been mourned the artwork and pictures. The three doorways that led out of the room were shrouded in darkness.

Splinter dared to move and inched towards the couch. Even though Scarlett already knew he was here, the rat was still unsure just how much she knew about the space she'd built for herself within her own mind. It was likely that she would simply see him as being part of a dream she was having. He rounded the arm of the chair and immediately found her sitting there in a small huddle, buried amongst the drab cushions with her face mostly hidden by the grey hood pulled over her hair. If he hadn't been looking for her, he would have missed her completely. She was awake but she didn't acknowledge him, her eyes glued to the television. He glanced at it and saw the static give way to an image, just a flash of movement: a memory. He was troubled when he saw it was a replay from a few nights ago, Leonardo's angry face pushed up beak to beak with Raphael as he shouted, mouth moving without sound. The static returned, fuzzing noiselessly.

"I see you."

Her low voice drew his gaze back and he found her watching him warily. He couldn't help but return her assessing gaze. The girl before him was a different version of the Scarlett he knew. Her cheeks were rounder, the angles of her mouth and cheekbones softer, making her appear a few years younger than he knew her to be. Instead of amber, her eyes were the colour of chocolate, no longer tilted at the corners or rimmed in black. The hair that spilled out from beneath her hood was also brown, much lighter than the dark, glossy mane her mutation had given her. He realised that this was what Scarlett had looked like before her transformation - easy to forget there had been a change when she still looked so human. His brow furrowed as a thought occurred to him. Physical changes wouldn't be the only marks left on her by the leopard; the feline DNA would have also altered her personality. Something he should have taken into account long before now, seeing as he had gone through the same struggle himself. He hadn't met her before the Foot had experimented on her but it wasn't hard to imagine that her personality wouldn't have been quite so...fiery.

Suddenly he realised that his silence and thoughtful frown were being interpreted negatively by Scarlett. Her mouth slowly turned down at the corners and her eyes filled with tears as she watched him closely.

"Scarlett..." He said her name gently then halted, head whipping around when the word was echoed by a myriad of voices. Angry, shocked, horrified - most of them belonging to his own sons - her name bounced through the small room, materialising from thin air and hammering down on them. The girl clapped her hands over her ears and rocked forward with a low moan.

The shouts gradually died away but still she huddled in on herself. A glance at the television showed clear images flicking past at a dizzying rate. When he saw Karai feature over and over in the collection of memories in a matter of seconds he pinched his eyes shut for a moment. Now was not the time for his other troubled daughter when the girl in front of him needed his full attention.

Closing the gap between them, Splinter dropped to his knees but refrained from reaching out to touch her just yet. " _Musume_." He kept his voice low as he addressed her again, " _Musume_ , it is time for you to return to us." He was more than a little relieved when the voices didn't rise at the new name. It was becoming more and more clear to him that Scarlett didn't just use this place to hide from reality. She used it to torture herself. He had to get her out of here.

She shook her head, voice muffled as she replied, "Everyone is better off without me."

As she spoke, the shadows moved within one of the doorways and Splinter glanced up in time to see a young man pass by. Their eyes met and immediately Splinter knew that this must be Scarlett's older brother, Hayden. The resemblance was too strong for him to be otherwise. The boy's eyes broke away to look at his sister and immediately his brow dropped into a fierce scowl, shoulders lifting and fists clenching a moment before he vanished into the bowels of the building.

"You know that is not true." Splinter tore his gaze from the now-empty doorframe and back to the young girl.

"It is," she insisted in a watery voice. "Everything's a mess because of me." He watched as her head lifted just enough for brown eyes to peek from under her grey hood. Her voice dropped until he had to lean forward to catch the words, "I tried to kill your baby."

As she spoke, the wailing infant sounded again, much closer than before. It took everything within him not to break eye contact with Scarlett at the cries that seemed to be coming from the next room. Miwa. His daughter's sobs were unmistakable, sounding through the years as if no time had passed. Another memory Scarlett had managed to dredge from his mind in an unguarded moment. Or perhaps he was providing the information willingly, caught up in memories of the past - a life before New York.

"Karai has her own misdeeds to answer for," he said steadily. "She is not without blame and you are not to shoulder this burden alone. We need you to come back to us."

Her head rose a little higher, her eyes darting between his desperately. "But...Leo..."

"-Is waiting to speak with you," he finished firmly and gently. "As are his brothers. They cannot move on from this without you. Come back to us." He reached out while he repeated the request, his hand hovering in the air between them. Her gaze fell to his open palm, her own hand lifting towards it hesitantly.

"I can't go back out there," Scarlett whispered, her eyes sliding to the side. "She's waiting for me."

Splinter glanced towards the darkness beyond the window to where the leopard waited. The rat waited for him, too.

"You can."

Her hand fell back a little but, rather than lean forward to snatch it up, he patiently stayed where he was. "She's so strong." Her eyes sought his again and the pained worry he saw there made his heart twist.

"You are stronger. Do you understand, _musume_? You are stronger."

"I am stronger," she repeated, and he nodded, smiling, never taking his eyes from hers.

Slowly, finally, her palm crossed his, fingers winding with his tightly. And as he drew her to her feet, the grey couch, walls, and world outside fell away…

* * *

As he opened his eyes the mound of fur and shell in front of him was a rippling mass, sleepy exclamations accompanied by pained cries. Rising swiftly he wrapped one arm under Michelangelo to lift his weight from Scarlett, while with the other he pulled a nearby blanket over her shifting form. His son was heavy with sleep but quickly realised what was happening and scrambled back to give her room. Beneath the cloth Scarlett shivered and mewled with the last of her contortions and, when they were finally done, simply lay in a huddle - hidden amongst the folds. Her sniffling was piteous and again Splinter felt that swell of emotion that had him reaching for the heap on the floor before he realised he was even moving.

The material parted to reveal a face tearstained and crumpled with misery. Amber eyes caught his own through a wild tangle of hair and, without a word, he drew her towards him. They fell back into a seated position and he immediately ended up with a lapful of tangled blankets and slender limbs. He wrapped his arms around the entire bundle and simply held her, shushing softly and rocking as she turned her head into his chest and cried.

" _Kuchidome ima no musume, subete ga daijōbu ni narimasu_ ," he soothed in a low tone as he pressed his cheek to her hair.

Over her head he saw Michelangelo, eyes bright with tears of his own as he watched on. Splinter let go of Scarlett with one paw and extended it towards his son who immediately scrambled to join them, wrapping one green arm around his friend and laying his head against his father's chest so that he was nose to nose with the shifter.

They stayed this way as minutes ticked by, Michelangelo watching Scarlett with solemn blue eyes while she slowly regained her composure. His large fingers were flattened against her back, slowly rubbing back and forth as he soothed her. Splinter continued to hum softly as he rocked, ignoring the moisture that soaked through his robe and dampened the fur on his chest.

Finally Scarlett calmed to a point where she was breathing at a steady rate, only the occasional hiccup causing her chest to hitch. A glance downward showed Splinter that her eyelids had grown heavy, mouth slack with fatigue and fingers curled loosely beneath her chin.

Without a word he shifted her weight and rose from the floor, his youngest son hovering close by as they made their way towards her room. She didn't say a word as he slipped her beneath the covers of her bed, blanket and all. She simply rolled over and pulled the sheet up to cover her head.

Back out in the hallway he placed a gentle hand on his youngest son's shoulder as he steered him towards his own room. "Sleep my son, things will look much better after you both get some rest."

"Hai Sensei," came the reply before he found himself alone in the silent hallway.

* * *

Later in the privacy of his quarters Splinter found himself lying on his own sleeping pallet, paws clasped over his stomach as he stared into space. Sleep eluded him. In fact he was yet to even close his eyes. Instead he allowed thoughts to spin through his mind in a jumble, neglecting to make even a token attempt at meditation to calm them and place them in some kind of order.

" _...sorry dad, I only have enough for one dose…"_

Before his trip into Scarlett's subconscious he had been able to brush away his son's concerns without a second thought. But now…

His robe rustled softly in the dark as he held his paws up and gazed at them. In his mind's eye he once again saw the square tipped fingers, pale skin and roughened palms.

He saw his former image every day, prominently displayed upon the shelf in the dojo - actually returning to that body, even if only for a short time while on the spirit plane, was another thing altogether.

To be human again after all these years…..

In the beginning he had yearned for it with a desperation that had nearly undone him, after the loss of Tang Shen and Miwa the shock of his mutation had almost been more than he could bear. Only his four infant sons had given him the purpose he'd needed to move past the loss of his humanity and even then it had been a long, hard road.

Leonardo. Raphael. Donatello and Michelangelo. His beloved children. Four little turtles scooped up from a mess of green goo and raised as his own. In their eyes he had rescued them when he claimed them as his sons, but the truth was that it was, in fact, _they_ who had claimed _him_. They had given him focus when pain and rage had threatened to overwhelm him, rescued him from a lonely existence cut off from the society he'd once been a prominent member of.

And now, after all these years, a new path had opened up before him and he was being offered a chance to return to the human race. Could he take it? Go back to the surface and walk in a world he had been absent from for so long?

No.

To accept the offer of retro mutagen would feel like a betrayal of the life he had built for himself beneath the city and the children he loved with all his heart. Tang Shen was gone. Miwa was now Karai. Nothing could bring the back the life he had once had or the two people who had once been precious to him above all others. The fates had granted him a new family and his place was here with them.

His resolution grew as the pieces fell into place. No. He would remain as he was. Although thoughts of his past life still carried a twinge of sadness, the truth was he was content with where he was and had no wish to try to recapture a life long gone.

Splinter allowed himself a small smile, whiskers twitching upward as he felt a great weight lift from his spirit. Finally his eyes slid shut as a deep feeling of peace carried him towards sleep. He would inform Donatello and the rest of his family of his decision in the morning.

* * *

 _Kuchidome ima no musume, subete ga daijōbu ni narimasu - Hush now daughter, everything will be alright_

* * *

 _So much fluff!_

 _Scarlett has finally returned. But what now?_

 _TheRedScreech thanks for helping with the spirit plane section!_

 _Please review and let me know your thoughts :)_


	41. Deception

_Hey everyone! Thanks for the lovely comments on the last chapter as always :) TMNTQueen I couldn't reply to you directly but I wanted to say thanks for your awesome review. I agree that Scarlett and the others need to talk to each other and hopefully everyone is happy with what plays out next._

 _More feels coming your way, it's time to bring a few things together and get the story ready to move forward. This chapter is a lot of talking and inner monologue but I promise it is going to lead to some action very soon!_

 _Thanks again to my lovely beta Kathy xo_

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

 _ **Previously...**_

 _I pulled my knees to my chest and gnawed on the sleeve of my shirt as the images and sounds flickered through my head. It all seemed like a bad dream. Had I really done all of that? Killed all those rats. My head was stuffed full of memories involving furry dead bodies and the rage I'd felt, how I'd actually enjoyed ripping those animals apart. I remembered the feeling of warm blood splashing into my mouth and gagged a little. When I swallowed it almost seemed like it was still trickling down my throat._

 _ **...flash…**_

 _"Scarlett nearly killed her!" The shout that had been building finally tore free, cutting Raph's rant off as effectively as a punch to the mouth. "She was going to choke Karai to death, after all the work we put in trying to teach her about controlling her mutation! She was going to kill an unarmed human!"_

 _ **...flash...**_

 _"Karai has her own misdeeds to answer for," Splinter said steadily. "She is not without blame and you are not to shoulder this burden alone. We need you to come back to us."_

 _Her head rose a little higher, her eyes darting between his desperately. "I can't go back out there, she's waiting for me."_

 _Splinter glanced towards the darkness beyond the window to where the leopard waited. The rat waited for him, too._

 _ **Now...**_

* * *

The darkness enveloped me, I could feel it wrapping its arms around me from each side like air turned solid. I could sense it stretching far away from where I was standing to wind its way beneath the city, creating a warren of cool concrete caves to get lost in. Something inside me was pulled towards that labyrinth, as if I could find comfort in the never ending darkness there.

A breeze stirred against my cheek. A feather soft touch I probably wouldn't have noticed at any other time. I imagined that it had begun as a giant gust stirred by the rushing E train and sent hurtling along the tracks. By the time it found me down here, shedding its ferocity as it lost its way amongst the disused tunnels, it was a small shadow of its former self. Still, I shivered at its touch.

I shoved my hands deeper into my pockets and hunched further into my hoodie until it nearly covered my whole face. My neck ached where my head hung off it but I ignored the throb. When my nose itched I sniffed rather than lift an arm to wipe it. Tremors rippled over me in waves, shivering up my spine and tickling at my knees. I clenched my teeth against them, not sure if I was cold or just bone tired - whichever it was, it had seeped deep into the core of me.

"You thinkin about running away _gaki_?"

At the sound of Raph's voice I cracked my eyes open, they felt as gritty as the dirty concrete beneath my sneakers. After a long pause I slowly lifted my head and swivelled it to look over my shoulder, wincing at the light that spilled from the lair even though it was soft and distant.

The turtle on the other side of the turnstiles was a hulking silhouette. My gaze skated over him briefly and I managed a shrug as I turned back. Had I been thinking about running away? As soon as I'd woken I'd come straight here to stare at the abandoned train tracks with unfocused eyes. They led away in either direction, clear paths that would take me far from the lair - an escape from the tangled mess I'd yet to face.

"Maybe." My voice cracked on the honesty and I waited miserably, listening as he leapt over the turnstiles and came to stand beside me. When the heavy weight of his arm settled across my shoulders I started slightly, turning wide eyes up towards his face. He stared straight ahead, jaw tight even as he pulled me into his side. His huge hand squeezed my opposite arm gently.

"Are you...hugging me?" I couldn't help the incredulous note that crept into my voice.

"Don't get used to it," he muttered stiffly before glancing down at me. His eyes narrowed slightly but he didn't move his arm.

"Okay." I dropped my eyes back to the tips of my sneakers. My nose started to run again and this time I swiped at it with the sleeve of my sweater. Still his arm didn't lift. I took a chance and leaned into him, letting his solid weight take a little of mine. As we stood there in silence I felt some of the darkness leech away as if it was draining from me into him.

Eventually another shiver worked its way through me and his arm tightened, fingers circling around my bicep testingly. "Jeez Scar, you're skin and bone."

I looked down at myself with a frown, "am I?"

Raph let out an annoyed huff, "c'mon." The arm around my shoulders was suddenly pulling me away from the darkness and I let myself be led into the lair, not sure I could resist even if I wanted to. My muscles felt like jelly and my head was stuffed with cotton wool. He didn't stop manhandling me until I was in the kitchen where he shoved me onto a stool then stomped over to the fridge. A plate appeared in front of me heaped with cold pizza and I blinked at it.

"Eat," he ordered in a no-nonsense tone, glaring at me then the food pointedly.

I obediently picked up a slice and bit the end off, chewing slowly. He nodded then turned back to the fridge to pull out even more food and slap it onto the counter next to the stove. Bacon, eggs and a bunch of tomatoes began piling up. I took another bite, watching while he switched a hotplate on and slammed a battered frypan down on the heated coil a little harder than necessary.

Cooking smells began to waft through the air. My stomach chose that moment to awaken and suddenly it was as if a yawning pit opened up inside me. I couldn't get food into my mouth quick enough. Three bites later I was onto my second slice of pizza, barely swallowing before I shoved the next bit in. A glass of milk came into my field of vision and I grunted in thanks as I slurped at the cold liquid.

Another clang of metal had me looking up towards Raph and I froze with a mouthful that turned into a tasteless lump when I saw his expression. He looked kinda mad. Furious if I was honest about it. His jaw ticked as he glared down at the sizzling bacon, his entire profile radiated tension right down to the way his fingers gripped the handle of the spatula hard enough to crack it.

I swallowed heavily and wiped my hands across the front of my hoodie as my stomach clenched around the food I'd just eaten. My hunger had caused me to forget reality for a moment. Maybe he was mad at me after all - the thought was devastating.

"Raph," my voice cracked and I hitched a breath before pushing on. "Raph I'm..."

He slammed his palm against the countertop with a sharp crack. I jumped, flinching back on my stool. "Don't." The word was low but the venom behind it had me snapping my jaw shut so quickly I nearly bit my tongue. I ducked my chin as he turned his heated glare on me, wilting beneath the weight of it. "Don't you dare apologise. You didn't do a single thing wrong. That bitch deserved to have the snot beaten out of her for what she did to you. I would've done the same, I wish I _had_."

I risked a glance at him from under my brow. His glare hadn't cooled but as I looked at him I started to think that maybe it wasn't aimed at me, maybe it was aimed at _her_. At Sensei... _Karai_.

Somehow Raph's support of what I'd done failed to take away the awful, heavy feeling in my chest. Despite his words my heart ached with the undeniable knowledge that I'd messed up big time - I'd let everyone down in the worst way.

"But," I struggled to find the words, "she's your _sister_."

Hayden's face flittered through my mind and I felt the echoing sting across my knuckles and the side of my jaw that had punctuated the last time I'd seen him. We'd traded blows. Hurt each other with words. I'd been so angry at him - I still was deep down - but I loved him so much. I ached to see him again even after everything he'd done. The idea of him being hurt the way I'd hurt their sister was physically painful. Images of Kari's battered face hovered in my mind and I felt tears begin a slow burn behind my eyelids so I pushed them away, blinking rapidly.

Raph scoffed harshly, "She's a lot of things, 'sister' is pretty low on the list." He turned to face me fully and I sank back a little further into the depths of my hoodie, arms coming up to cross over my middle. His eyes softened a little as he studied me. "Can't choose your family, right?"

My tongue was heavy in my mouth so I shook my head. Somehow the gravity I felt wasn't coming out right.

"Why in Darwin's name are you making such an ungodly amount of noise Raphael? It's _Sunday_ for shell's sake."

I started at the barked question, swivelling on my stool to watch Donnie as he lumbered into the kitchen. His bleary eyes were focussed over my head, narrowed in Raph's direction as he made a beeline for the coffee pot near the sink. Raph broke his gaze away from me, face lightening and an amused smile lifted one corner of his mouth as he watched his little brother fumble with the machine. Donnie was clearly still half asleep. He was missing all his gear apart from his mask which was slightly askew giving him a dishevelled look.

"Not my fault you stayed up all night again tinkering with your toys brainiac." Raph turned to get a stack of plates from the cupboard and dropped them onto the countertop just hard enough that they rattled loudly but didn't smash.

Donnie groaned, bracing himself with one hand on the sink and bringing up the other to rub a over his brow, glaring at the coffee pot as if he could make it fill faster through sheer willpower. "However it _is_ your fault you crash around this place like a bull in a china shop...meathead."

"Hear that Scarlett? He thinks I'm a bull." Raph threw me a smirk, clattered a handful of cutlery down next to the plates then flexed one of his biceps at me.

I was so taken aback by the sudden banter that all I could manage was "um" as I flicked my gaze between the brothers. Their bickering sounded so normal, so weirdly comforting, that I found myself lightening the tiniest bit as I watched them. "Cool?"

"Don't bring Scar into...Scarlett!" Donnie almost dropped his mug, fumbling it between his huge hands for a second before placing it on the counter with exaggerated care. "You're back!"

"I'm back?" I frowned, confused.

Before I could ask what he meant he was perched on a stool next to me, ducking his head to peer into my hood, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm..." the word 'fine' hovered on my tongue but I swallowed it back. I'd been pretending I was fine for far too long when I was anything but. Something told me it was time to face things head on. I wasn't fine, not even close.

"I guess I don't feel too good?" It came out as a question and I winced, clearing my throat to get rid of the raspiness before trying again. "I mean, I feel pretty awful. My whole body hurts."

Immediately he nodded, "I'm not surprised." He reached out towards my face and I flinched a little when he gently pushed my hood down, taking away a chunk of my barrier. He stared into my eyes for a minute before taking one of my hands in his and pressing his fingertips firmly against my wrist. "How much do you remember?" he murmured, not looking away from the kitchen clock as he timed my pulse. My heart lurched and I'm sure he felt it.

I glanced at Raph and saw his face had reverted back to a stony expression, the fleeting bout of humour completely gone. I dropped my gaze to my lap, wishing I could pull my hood back up. My eyes squeezed shut as memories nudged their way in. Anger, fear, frustration, blood and pain.

I took a deep breath then said in a rush, "I was out with you guys, on a rooftop run. Mikey and I had pulled ahead so we doubled back to see where you were and found you in a fight with Footbots. Leo was missing so we went looking and then I s-saw sens... Karai...on the rooftop. I got so mad. I chased her and...and...c-caught her...then I...I..."

Green hands settled over my own and I realised I was clenching my hands so hard they were white fists in my lap. I slowly unfurled them, studying the red crescents where my nails had dug in. I held my fingers in a curved position, just like they'd been when I'd been choking the life from her. "I tried to kill her." My lips were numb as I said the words. "I was _going_ to kill her."

"Scarlett," Donnie's face swam in front of me.

"I'm sorry, I'm _sorry_." I blinked, feeling the tears track down my cheeks as my vision cleared. "I couldn't control it, I let you all down."

"No," Donnie said firmly, " _never_." I'd never heard his voice so heated and hard before. He gripped my hands tighter, shook them a little to emphasise his words as he went on. "All blame is directly on her. Everything that happened she brought on herself. You were mutated against your will Scarlett, she held you captive and treated you like an animal. We don't blame you for reacting the way you did."

I was shaking my head before he'd even finished speaking. Even though Donnie was saying everything I needed to hear I couldn't banish the cold certainty that what I'd done was unforgivable. What Karai had done to me paled in comparison to what I had tried to do to her. I had come within a hair of killing her, killing Master Splinter's _daughter_.

And it got worse.

Underneath the thin lid of guilt, a whole bunch of much darker feelings roiled within me. Stuff I was sickened by. I was glad, _triumphant_ that I'd hurt her so bad. I felt achingly frustrated that she hadn't died and I wanted to go find her to finish the job. The black hatred inside me was terrifying, I could feel it clawing at my insides trying to gain control once more.

Unbidden the image of her face flashed into my head, eyes bulging with terror as she flailed for breath. I hadn't thought about how helpless she'd been - or that I was faster and stronger than her - I'd just pushed down harder, squeezed her neck until my fingers cramped. I'd been violent, _brutal_ , and I'd wanted her dead more than anything else in my life. I could still smell her fear now, burning in my nostrils.

My hands came up to my temples in an effort to block the images. It was too much. How could the turtles still want me here? If they found out how dark I really was on the inside they'd change their minds about me. I had to get a hold of it, push it down.

"Scarlett," Master Splinter's low voice drew my attention. I opened my eyes, briefly making eye contact with Donnie before looking over to where the tall rat was standing at the threshold of the kitchen. His face was solemn as he beckoned to me with one clawed hand. "Come with me _mesume_. It is time we talked."

* * *

Every step down the hallway caused a little more tension to settle on Leo's shoulders. By the time he reached the halfway mark he was clenching his jaw and the same persistent throb at his temples was back, the few hours of sleep he'd managed to snatch last night not nearly enough to banish it completely. The constant strain of living in limbo was starting to take its toll and he wished more than anything that he could lift it a little, just for a while. Last night had been a nice - albeit short lived - distraction from their troubles. For a little while he and his brothers had been a team again, coming together seamlessly to do battle. Save the day the way he'd always dreamed of back when Captain Ryan was his hero. If only his life were as simple as a kid's cartoon.

Pausing by the next door along the corridor he peered in to see that his youngest brother was sprawled across his bed, fast asleep and snoring rhythmically. The curve of his shell rose and fell smoothly, one arm cushioning his cheek while the other dangled to the floor. He looked so much like a little kid - face soft and open - that Leo's heart clenched painfully at the sight. He'd missed Mikey more than he could say, he wished he could talk to him, open up to him about everything, but even his soft hearted little brother couldn't understand the dilemma he was facing right now. Not when Scarlett was his best friend.

A muted crash from the direction of the kitchen had him flinching and he quickly reached out to pull Mikey's door closed. The youngest turtle had been getting even less sleep than everyone else, his stubborn insistence on hovering over Scarlett while she was in her leopard form meaning that he didn't have as much time to rest. Leo wasn't sure what had finally convinced Mikey to sleep in his own bed - perhaps the battle last night had finally drained his reserves - but he really didn't want anything to ruin it.

As soon as the door clicked shut he backed away on silent feet and resumed his journey down the corridor. By the time he reached the edge of the lounge pit a few more clangs had sounded and he realised with a sinking feeling that Raph was awake and apparently in the same sunny mood he'd graced them all with for the last five days. Great.

Leo heaved a sigh, head dropping on his neck as he pinched his eyes shut. He couldn't do it. Not today. The mere thought of spending even one more second on the receiving end of Raph's snide comments and heated glares had him wanting to go back to bed, pull the covers over his head and never come out again. Donnie's quiet reproval and Mikey's sad disappointment were just as bad. Maybe worse.

Scarlett and Karai. Two girls who represented the rock and hard place he was caught between. They were crushing him. He couldn't choose, how could he? One one hand there was the girl who should have been their sister all along. On the other was the girl who had come to mean as much to them as any blood tie. It was so messed up, completely and utterly tangled.

Leo shook his head, unconsciously rubbing at the tight spot beneath his plastron. His only choice was to keep fighting to knit his family together, no matter how hard they resisted. Maybe, somehow, he could bring everyone to a truce. But how? He couldn't even _talk_ to either Scarlett of Karai. One was hiding inside her leopard, the other was locked away in the Foot tower. Both were unreachable. Meanwhile he was left in limbo with brothers who couldn't understand his motivations and a father who wanted to wait while they all crumbled away to dust.

Something had to give.

Leo found himself glancing to his left, eyes drawn there and becoming locked on the darkness beyond the turnstiles. Splinter had ordered them all to stay within the confines of the lair but the air in here was suffocating him. For the first time in his life he was seriously considering deliberately going against his father's wishes. Just for a little while, just until he got his head on straight. Then he could come back and face his problems head on.

With one last guilty look across the dim lounge pit towards the warm light of the kitchen Leo melted away into the darkness.

* * *

"Where are you going?"

April paused with one hand on the doorknob and sighed internally. "It's okay dad, I'm just going to the store." She plastered a smile on her face as she turned to face her father where he was hovering by the corner to his bedroom dressed in his pyjamas, face drawn and pale blue eyes full of worry. Immediately her smile softened, became more genuine. "I'll be right back, promise."

His gaze flicked to the window, fingertips gripping the doorframe a little more tightly. "It's getting dark out."

This time her sigh blew past her lips but still she didn't let her smile slip. It had barely been twenty four hours since they'd unmutated her dad, she couldn't blame him for being super twitchy right now. That was why she'd tried to wait until he had fallen asleep before sneaking out for supplies - months of living mostly at her aunt's house meant the apartment was low on nearly everything - but he must have only been dozing and heard her moving about.

"I'll be fine," she reassured him again, injecting as much confidence into her tone as possible. "I have my phone so you can ring me if you get worried." She took her cell out of her bag and waved it at him.

He looked at her a moment longer before nodding slowly. "Be careful," his voice was almost too low to hear as he slunk back into his room and shut the door. April paused, worry creasing her brow. Maybe she shouldn't leave him alone so soon...a quick glance at the fridge had her shaking her head. There was literally nothing for them to eat, she didn't have a choice unless she wanted to order takeout. Again. Even if she had been in the mood for another greasy meal their funds wouldn't sustain this kind of lifestyle for much longer. Six months without her dad's income was a long time.

Quick steps carried her out of her building and onto the footpath. The nearest Walmart was only a five minute walk, she could be home in twenty minutes if she hustled. The less time her dad was alone the better.

She'd barely reached the end of the block when her cell rang and she allowed herself a small eye roll as she retrieved the device from her bag and pressed it to her ear. "Hi dad."

"Just making sure…" he sounded edgy and embarrassed.

"I don't mind," she reassured him brightly. "Try to get some rest though okay?"

"Okay."

Putting her phone away yet again she picked up the pace, boots clomping along the sidewalk and ponytail bouncing with each step. She was about halfway to her destination when her stride faltered, soles scraping on concrete as she slipped instinctively into a defensive stance and reached for her tessan. "What do you want?" She hissed lowly at the shadow that pooled between the building and parked van beside her. A few heartbeats passed but she didn't soften her stance, the aura she'd sensed was too distinctive to be mistaken.

Finally her patience was rewarded when the person skulking there spoke in an unfamiliar, raspy voice. "Hello April."

As the other girl stepped into the light and she got her first glimpse of Karai, April couldn't help the look of shock that she felt flitter over her face. The dark haired girl was barely recognisable. Besides the marked change in her wardrobe - her usual skin tight black bodysuit, silver armour and metal face mask had been traded for pale jeans, black motorbike boots and a purple tank top - her expression was one April had never seen before. Instead of the usual mocking sneer the other teen was almost...subdued. Like she'd been dulled from the inside. Her mouth was turned down at the corners, mirroring the slight slump of her shoulders. Her dark eyes held none of the intense malice April had become accustomed to and instead her gaze was averted, almost like she was ashamed.

Then there were the bruises.

Donnie had told April about how Scarlett had nearly beaten the Foot kunoichi to death. The story had been unsettling to say the least but seeing it in reality was a different thing altogether. Despite nearly a week having passed since the battle the wounds appeared freshly inflicted. The entire side of Karai's face was bruised in shades of purple and green, stark and ugly even in the dimming light. Her left eye was swollen, the puffy eyelid only just opened enough to reveal the bloodshot whites of her eyeball underneath. Both her lower and upper lip had been split badly, a crusty black line showing where the skin was mending back together. April's gaze dropped to Karai's neck and she cringed at the dark marks that ringed the skin there. The bruises were so black and angry it almost looked like the ninja had been hung by her neck and left to die.

Last of all her eyes were drawn to Karai's exposed arms and if there was ever any doubt in her mind that Scarlett was the one to attack the kunoichi it was firmly chased away by the unmistakable claw marks and deep punctures that marred her bicep. Scarlett hadn't been playing, from the looks of it the younger girl had been hell bent on killing Shredder's daughter. A task she'd almost achieved.

It was surprisingly hard to push away the pity but she managed, hardening her voice and firming her stance as she demanded one again, "Well? What do you want Karai?"

"Leo." Just that one word was laced with pain and effort. Karai swallowed hard, one hand fluttering to her throat, "Need to...talk to him."

April narrowed her eyes, "No. No way Karai, I don't…"

"Please," the rasped word was desperate and April watched in disbelief as tears welled in the other girl's eyes. "Splinter…" one tear spilled down her cheek but she didn't seem to notice or care as she stepped closer, pleading, "My _father._ "

April felt something inside her twist and she almost cursed as her defenses started to crumble. A voice in the back of her head screamed that Karai couldn't be trusted. The kunoichi had been trained in deception since birth - April knew from personal experience that she was scarily good at putting on a show - but there was something in the other girl's voice and eyes that swayed her, appealed to her softer side. Karai was hurting badly, and not just in the physical sense. It poured from her in palpable waves and pulsed through April's head through her psychic link until she could _feel_ the turmoil the other girl was experiencing acutely. No way the Foot ninja could be faking that amount of emotion.

"Please," Karai's voice cracked and she subsided into a coughing fit that heaved her shoulders.

April watched as the other girl caught her breath, hovering indecisively on a thin line while she wrestled with her conscience. She knew she should just walk away, it would be the smart thing to do. But then Leo's face popped into her head and she heaved a sigh when she pictured the turtle's reaction would be to the scene playing out before her right now. Tension gripped her stomach but still she pulled out her phone, running a hand over her brow as the call went though and was answered within two rings.

"Yeah?"

The eldest turtle's voice was low, his greeting so out of character that April hesitated, "Leo?"

"Hey April."

"You and the guys need to come meet me," she paused again, eyes flicking to where Karai was watching her with hope painfully clear on her face. "I'm a block south of my apartment."

"Are you okay?" his voice sharpened back to it's normal tone. "What's wrong?"

"Karai's here. She wants to talk to you."

There was a beat of silence then, "I'm on my way."

April hung up the phone still keeping her gaze fixed on the other girl. Her fingers tightened over her tessan but she allowed it to fall to her side, trusting that, for now, that there was no threat.

"Thank you." Karai stepped back, wrapping her arms around herself and leaning against the van to wait. Her entire posture radiated tension and discomfort. She kept her face turned away as they waited in silence.

 _I hope I'm doing the right thing_ April thought to herself grimly, settling in to wait alongside the Foot Clan kunoichi, eyes scanning the rooftops anxiously. _Please let me be doing the right thing._

* * *

 _Mesume_

The unfamiliar word tugged at me as I sunk to my knees on the worn carpet. I tried to remember, had Master Splinter called me that before? There was no denying that somehow it soothed something inside me but my head was too foggy and sore to remember why.

"It is good to have you back child." Master Splinter knelt in front of me, paws clasped in his lap as he watched me solemnly.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" I focussed on the odd statement, other dark thoughts driven back a little.

Splinter's head tilted, his expression kind. "We say that because you have been in your leopard form for five days. We have not been able to communicate with you."

I felt my mouth go slack as tingles of shock rippled over me. Five days? I'd been the leopard for five whole days? I searched my memory frantically but the last thing I could remember was hearing Leo shouting before pain and darkness took me.

"The stress of shifting after what you'd already been through that night depleted your physical and spiritual reserves, causing you to pass out. Even though you woke soon after you did not revert back to your human form. We had been waiting until you were ready to return to us."

I shook my head, rocking up on my knees then back to my haunches as unease gripped my whole body. I had no memories of the last five days? That made no sense, I always remembered when I was Neko. The only time I hadn't was when I was being mind controlled by Karai. "Why can't I remember that?" The gap in my memory scared me badly, "Why can't I remember?"

"Calm yourself _mesume_ , control your breathing and things will become clearer."

Something tugged at my memory and I snapped my eyes to his, "Why do you call me that?"

"It means daughter."

I made a strangled noise in the back of my throat as disbelief was added to the swirl of emotions inside me. "I'm not…" I struggled for words, "you can't...you don't _know_ …"

"I know." Splinter said firmly, not backing down as he reached to take my hands in his. The feel of his strong paws folding around my fingers brought forward that same niggly feeling that somehow this had happened before. "I saw where you were, deep inside your mind." His red tinged eyes held mine even though I wanted to look away, hide. Instead of anger or fear there I saw something that affected me on a much deeper level. Kindness. Acceptance.

"How?" I whispered through trembling lips.

"I connected with you on the spirit plane last night. My intention had been to let you return in your own time but that was beginning to look unlikely and things here had been becoming increasingly...difficult." Something unreadable flashed across his face at the admission and he squeezed my fingers, "When I saw the space you had hidden yourself away in I was glad I had decided to intervene. I'm only sorry I didn't do it sooner."

As he spoke another flash of familiarity tugged at my memories, stronger this time. A drab grey room, a television full of static. A dark window, frightening beyond reason as if the pitch black beyond was trying to pull me in. The thought that Splinter had somehow accessed my mind didn't surprise me, instead unease filtered its way through my body. If he'd been in my mind there was no telling what he'd found there.

"What did you see?" I asked lowly, almost too afraid to listen to the answer.

"I saw a girl who has been through much for one so young. She is tired and overwhelmed, uncertain if she can go even one more step."

His paw lifted from my hand to land on my shoulder. I twitched under it, shying away from the offered comfort. Everything in me wanted to believe in the warmth that was radiating from him but I couldn't accept it. I squeezed my eyes shut and turned my head away.

Relentlessly his voice followed. "You are scared. Of Karai, yes, but it is the leopard that frightens you most. She is powerful, deadly and driven by instinct. Her feral nature accentuates your anger, makes strong feelings such as this difficult to control. I saw how you try to keep her at bay."

The paw moved again, this time to gently cup my chin and lift it until I was looking at him once more. "But, while I was seeing all this, I also saw _you_ Scarlett. Just as I see you now. You are strong and determined, just like the leopard. A difficult test was thrust upon you. Success. Failure. What matters most is what you take from it. You can learn from the past or let it consume you."

"I'm...I'm scared that you won't want me here anymore..."

For the first time he tutted, whiskers twitching as his ears flattened against his head. "No _mesume_ , you are always welcome here with us."

"But what about _her_?" I forced the question out through numb lips. "What if she...I don't know if I can stand the thought of her being here - of seeing her again. I'm afraid of what I might do." My voice dropped to a whisper, "I hate her."

Splinter sighed, releasing my chin and allowing me to drop my gaze. I focused on the lapels of his robe, scared that I had been too honest.

"I do not fault you for feeling this way." The was no rebuke in his tone, only sadness. "What I want you to realise is that hate is a dangerous emotion. Left to stew it can easily lead to vengeance - a destructive path that can only end in ruin. Forgiveness is much harder, especially when it has not been asked for, but in the end it is what will free you."

I remained silent as he spoke, absorbing his words even as they hurt something inside me. When I risked a glance at his face I found he was staring over my head, eyes glazed in thought.

"Karai was stolen from me by a man on this very path, her feet have been set upon it since infancy and I'm afraid it is all she knows. Saki has raised her in his image. I can only hope that it can be undone in time, but these are choices and battles she must fight for herself."

I dropped my eyes, unable to look at him any longer. I didn't want to feel sorry for Karai, my gut churned as everything in me rebelled against what he was saying. I loathed myself for what I had done to her - not because I had hurt her but because I had hurt _me_. Sullied something at my innermost core that I'd thought was good and turned it dark and bad. The thought that I had also damaged my relationship with the turtles made it almost unbearable. And I blamed her, _she'd_ put the leopard in me.

"What I'm suggesting is difficult - perhaps even unfair - but you must know that I care deeply about you Scarlett. Continuing the cycle of hate and blame will only result in more of the same, accepting the path your life has taken will bring you peace. I _know_ this. I have lived it."

I kept my eyes down and mumbled the only words that came to me even though they felt like a lie.

"Hai Sensei, I will try."

* * *

Karai watched the back of Leo's shell and thought about how easy it would have been to slip her dagger between the vertebrae in his neck. If she'd had her dagger that was. As a precaution she'd left all her weapons behind, not even risking the small knife she always kept slipped down the side of her boot. This mission was too important - easily the most important one she'd ever undertaken - and she wasn't about to have it mucked up by a too-thorough body search. If Leo found any kind of weapon on her it would surely undo all her hard work in an instant.

But there hadn't been a body search. In fact the turtle's leader had barely given her a cursory sweep with his eyes before he'd agreed to lead her to his hidden lair to meet with his rat father. He'd tried to hide it from her by avoiding her gaze and shuttering his expression but she could read him easily enough that she almost felt bad for him. He reeked of pathetic hope just as she'd expected. Leo was so desperate to believe that she'd bought his story about Splinter being her real father that he was willing to forego any shred of common sense. Common sense that would have dictated he frisk her for weapons and interrogate her about her sudden change of heart.

April had, surprisingly, been the hardest to convince. If it weren't for the horrific bruises that littered her body, Karai wasn't sure she would have made it past the redhead's defences and convinced her to set up a meeting with the turtle. As it was she had a tense wait to endure under her scrutiny while they waited for the blue banded turtle to show up. She was glad that the other girl hadn't been able to accompany them on their journey through the sewers, there was something about her piercing stare that Karai could feel all the way into the middle of her skull.

They reached yet another branch in the tunnels and Leo cast a glance back at her over his shoulder, blue eyes turned an inky black in the dim light. Karai met his stare with the same carefully contrived expression she'd maintained since engaging April in conversation - hesitant and hopeful with a touch of shame. He simply studied her for a moment, expression unreadable as he scanned her face. Then he was moving again, veering to the left and getting swallowed up by the dark as he took them deeper into the tunnel. Karai followed the sound of his splashing footfalls, trailing one hand along the wall next to her and breathing through her mouth against the smell.

"We're here."

Some time later his low voice brought her to a halt. Inches from her nose his curved shell shifted and she leaned to the side to peer around his shoulder, easily picking up the faint glow coming from the tracks ahead. A triumphant smile twisted her mouth for a brief moment and, even though the turtle had his back to her, she was still thankful for the darkness that hid her expression. She was almost there, right on the cusp of achieving what her father had been seeking with a single minded vengeance all these years.

Moments ticked by while she waited for the giant turtle to move and Karai frowned when he simply continued to stand there. Tension radiated from every line of his body and when she took a step to the side so she could see his face she saw that his eyes were shuttered and white. A blink and the blue was back. Again he looked at her solemnly and this time it was as if he could see through to the heart of her. She took a fraction of a step back as she felt her layers begin to peel away, a frown settling over her face. Something was off, he wasn't acting like his usual, needy self...

He visibly steeled himself, breaking off his stare and stepping forward with a muttered "Come on". Automatically she followed, the frown remaining fixed on her face. Every step took them closer to the light, its warmth drawing them from the darkness towards the heart of the Hamato clan's lair. A feeling of wrongness settled over her and she was shocked to recognise that she was becoming reluctant to carry out her plans.

Maybe she shouldn't be here.

What was wrong with her? Karai shrugged off the ridiculous emotions, squaring her shoulders and firming her stride as she followed the turtle. She was no more than a step behind him as they pushed their way through the turnstiles that blocked the entrance to the lair. Of course she shouldn't be here. She was the enemy, Leonardo was a fool to have trusted her so easily. She'd played the situation masterfully, the Shredder would be ecstatic when he heard the news and she felt a glow start in her chest when she imagined his pride.

Her eyes took only a second or two to adjust to the light, then she had a handful more to take in her surroundings - twisting her head to scan the heart of the enemy's territory. The glow that had started beneath her breastbone spread throughout her entire body. She'd done it. A grin tried to force its way onto her face but she pushed it back. Her mission wasn't complete yet. She mustn't break character when the most difficult part was still ahead - extracting herself safely from the turtles lair so she could return to her father and give her report.

Beside her Leo's entire body stiffened and she heard him let out a low "Ah shell". At the same time the air palpably thickened and Karai felt a prickling start up at the nape of her neck. A bulky green figure that she immediately recognised as Raphael was standing off to one side of the enormous room, obviously having just stepped through the doorway behind him. The shock on his face rapidly morphed into rage as his eyes flicked from her to his brother.

"What. The. _Fuck_."

* * *

 _Gaki - brat_

 _Mesume - daughter_

* * *

Yep, things are about to happen!

Please let me know what you thought of the chapter :)


	42. Rebellion

_Jeez Louise, sorry for the delay everyone. Where did the time go? I can assure you I thought about this story every single day and sat down to write often. I wrote, discarded and re-wrote thousands of words - I wanted it all to be perfect. I wanted the characters to be true to themselves throughout a tough part of the story and I really hope that I've managed to get it across. Whew!_

 _Warning: f-bombs incoming!_

 _Disclaimer: I only own Scarlett._

* * *

 _ **Previously...**_

 _Without looking Karai fumbled for the top drawer of her bedside table, fingers reaching in to find the photo there and bringing it around to gaze down at it. Just like her family it had been ripped in half. She trailed one fingertip gently along the torn edge then used it to trace the features of the woman. Tang Shen. The baby in her arms so tiny she could scarcely believe it was herself…_

 _ **...flash…**_

 _Raph scoffed loudly, "please, you left us in the middle of a fight to go be with her. Again. Then Scarlett get's torn up by her pet lion and instead of helping us you swoop in and carry the Foot princess home like some god damn knight in shining armour. What about Scar, did you at least stop for one second during your rescue mission to think about her?"_

 _ **...flash…**_

 _My thoughts shifted once again to Kin and this time they stuck. "I want to take you with me." I'd said those words to Kin so long ago during my escape from the Foot, but months and months had passed since then. Had he been waiting for me to come back? Had his waiting turned to hate? Why hadn't I gone back? At least tried to get him out, get him away from Sensei. I'd known this whole time where he was but I'd done nothing._

 _ **...now...**_

* * *

"What. The. _Fuck_."

Instantly Mikey was on his feet, instinct driving him to scoop his nunchucks up from the floor and palm them even as he shot out of his bedroom door and sprinted the few short strides down the hallway towards the lounge pit. As he ran the fog of sleep fell away like cobwebs and was replaced with adrenalin fuelled focus. _How long have I been asleep?_ The question flittered through the back of his mind as he exploded out of the corridor, nearly careening into Raph who stood at the end of the passage, his bulky shell blocking most of the view of the enormous room. He rocked back on his heels in an effort to avoid colliding with his big brother but the action proved unnecessary when Raph began striding forward, voice rising to a shout that seemed to echo off every surface.

"Are you serious? Are you for _real_ right now?"

The words were spitting from Raph with enough fury that Mikey's heart tripped into double time - something _awful_ was happening. He gripped his nunchucks reflexively, fingers moving them into position between his knuckles as he fanned out to take up a flanking position. As he shifted his line of sight opened up to give him a full view of the lounge pit and everything in him went cold.

Karai.

Karai was in the lair. Standing just inside the turnstiles and hidden partially behind Leo who was bristling protectively as Raph stalked towards them both. He could see her face, eyes like stone in a face mottled with bruises as she tracked the red banded turtle's approach.

"In what world do you live in that it's okay to bring _her_ here? To our home? Have you lost your god damned _mind_?"

Drawn by the shouting Donnie emerged from his lab, only needing a second to take everything in before his angry "what the shell?" cut through the lair. His bo staff materialised in his hand with a low whir of displaced air, eyes shuttering white and mouth pulling into a scowl as he moved to join Raph. There was no hesitation in the brainy turtle's movements, only determination to drive out the threat that had entered their home without warning.

"Oh man," Mikey muttered helplessly as he watched the situation escalate faster than he wrap his brain around it. Without thinking he jolted into a run, hot on Raph's heels as he crossed the lounge pit.

"Wait!" Leo stepped forward to meet all three of his brothers, shielding Karai with his bulk and holding one hand out, fingers spread. "Guys, you have to listen!"

"Get the fuck out of the way," Raph snarled. He made as if to shove Leo from his path but his brother ducked under his arm, pivoting smoothly to deliver a firm push that had the shorter turtle stumbling a few steps to the side. Mikey found himself automatically catching Raph who blasted a string of curses into his ear as he tried to right himself.

Without missing a beat Leo then popped up in front of Donnie who was bearing down on Karai - bo held across his body as if he meant to physically bulldoze her back the way she'd come. Before he could reach her though, the eldest turtle was also grasping the long wooden staff with both hands, pitting his weight against his taller brother and pushing back against his plastron to halt his advance.

"Donnie, please." Mikey could hear Leo grunting through gritted teeth, caught the sound of his feet sliding over the concrete as the angry turtle kept coming. "I know what I'm doing, trust me."

"Get her out of here Leo, _now_." Donnie ignored his brother's plea, voice low and dangerous.

Raph regained his balance, pulling away from Mikey and causing him to stumble a little. Before he could say anything Raph was once again making a beeline for Karai. Leo shot him a narrowed look then shifted his grip on Donnie's staff, wrenching it so that the tip closest to Raphael swung to the ground. Donnie instinctively fought the movement and his efforts to pull the bo back up to level aided Leo when he too swivelled the staff upwards, neatly catching Raph under the chin as he advanced and stopping him in his tracks with an audible clack of teeth coming together.

"Stay back!" Leo panted, "I'm warning you Raph!"

"Guys, _stop_!" Mikey could hear the horror tinging his voice as he shouted with all everything he had. This whole thing was careening wildly out of control, someone was about to get seriously hurt.

As if to prove him right Raph launched himself at Leo, his fist plowing into the eldest turtles jaw and sending him stumbling away as he lost his grip on Donnie's staff. " _Traitor_ ," he roared as he went after his brother, unleashing another series of heavy punches that Leo struggled to deflect. At the insult Leo snarled wordlessly and began to fight in earnest, grunting at each of the blows that peppered his head and chest as he sought to land his own in return.

"Cut it out!" Mikey darted in front of Donnie and planted a hand on his plastron when he started after Karai again who was inching backwards from the growing blur of green limbs and hard shell. "Please," he begged. Donnie's head turned from Karai to his little brother then finally he blinked, white sliding back to show brown again and Mikey breathed a sigh of relief when the brainy turtle lowered his weapon with a tight nod.

A string of curses caught their attention and they shared a brief look of resignation before moving towards their scuffling older brothers. Without a word they reached into the tangle to grab a turtle each.

"Raph!" Mikey yelped as an elbow glanced off his cheek, tightening his grip on the struggling turtle's shell and forcing him backwards with an arm wedged across his throat. "Calm down!" Only a few steps away Donnie had Leo in a similar grip, teeth bared with the effort as he restrained their leader.

"Get offa me!" Raph's voice was half strangled by the pressure against his windpipe but still he fought to get at Leo. Mikey just redoubled his efforts, yanking back as hard as he could and ignoring the choking noises that resulted.

" _ **Enough**_!"

Immediately all four turtles turned their heads towards their father's voice which boomed across the lair. Mikey felt most of the fight drain from Raph's body, though his muscles still thrummed with tension. Still he didn't loosen his grip and it wasn't until his brother slapped at his arm that he realised he was slowly choking the stocky turtle.

"What is the meaning of this?"

A blistering stare swept encompassed all of them and Mikey swallowed hard, dropping his arm and stepping away from Raph in the face of Splinter's wrath. The rat swept down the stairs towards his son's, robe rustling with each angry stride. From the corner of his eye Mikey could see each of his elder brothers chests rising and falling rapidly as they caught their breath, faces tight and fists clenched with a pent up desire to pick up where they'd left off.

"Well?" Splinter came to a stop just a few paces away. Although he'd lowered his voice the demand for answers still cracked like a whip and Mikey instinctively flinched.

"Karai," Raph was the first to speak up, spitting the word as though it was venom then wiping blood from the corner of his mouth with the back of his fist. Immediately Splinter stiffened in shock, eyes widening when his red banded son lifted an arm to point beyond Leo and Donnie towards the dark turnstiles.

There were a few moments of perfect silence - then Mikey could only watch on with morbid fascination as Karai slid into view, gracefully working her way around the group of mutant teenagers until she stood in the open. He got a good look at the girl who had, one way or another, been threatening to rip their family apart for the last year. Bruises littered her face, neck and arms, stark against her white skin. Her chin was lowered, expression hesitant and a touch shameful as she gazed at Splinter from beneath her brow. To Mikey the pose was so contrived that he couldn't find it in himself to feel anything towards her other than a strong dislike tinged with sadness.

"Miwa." An unreadable look shoot across his father's face, then it was gone - replaced by his usual stoic expression. Splinter turned a hardened stare on his sons, taking in the marks just beginning to show on the eldest turtle's faces. "Leonardo, what have you done?" The word was heavy with reproach.

"Karai wanted to talk to you so I brought her here." The turtle kept his chin high though a telltale flush bloomed in his cheeks.

"That was not your decision to make," Splinter chided, gaze shifting back to his estranged daughter and softening just a little, "I am sorry Karai but now is not a good time. I must ask you to…"

A low gasp cut the rats words off as effectively as a shout. Mikey's head shot around as he was slammed with the realisation that in the chaos of Karai's arrival in the lair they'd all forgotten something. Something _important_. Scarlett was standing just beyond the group, framed in the doorway to the dojo. Mikey winced when he saw that her face was slack with shock as she looked at Karai, head shaking back and forth in silent denial.

Around him Mikey felt the tension return full force, Donnie cussed under his breath as a growl rumbled from beneath Raph's chest plate. Even Master Splinter emitted a low string of words in Japanese, too fast for Mikey to catch but still laden with meaning.

"Sumi." The name burst from Karai and broke the brittle silence. She took a few steps forward, one hand reaching towards Scarlett as if to touch her. Immediately a horrible hiss burst from the shifters chest, lips wrinkling back to show bared teeth and lengthening fangs. For a split second the smaller girl tensed as though she was about to leap forward, gaze narrowed threateningly on the kunoichi - but then her eyes widened and her head snapped back on her neck, feet tripping over each other as she stumbled away from Karai's outstretched hand with a look of revulsion.

"Don't you fucking touch her!" Raph snarled, lunging forward to roughly yank Karai back. Her small cry of surprise was punctuated by a yell from Leo as he again leapt to the dark haired girls defence. Angry shouting erupted once more between the brothers, Donnie adding his voice to the escalating argument until their voices were jumbled and jarring.

In the confusion Mikey saw Scarlett flee. She kept herself hunched low to the ground as she scrambled around the group then picked up speed until she became a blur - bolting for the turnstiles as though Karai was actually nipping at her heels. He darted after her without a second thought, ignored the crack of Master Splinter's cane as he sought to restore order and instead followed his friend into the dark.

* * *

I ran. Careless of the direction I took or the obstacles that flashed past in the dim light, taking turns randomly as they came and weaving my way further and further away from the lair. From _her_. Every hair on my body was trying to stand up, prickling uncomfortably like thousands of tiny, biting ants. Beneath the sensation I felt my muscles straining, the instinct to shift nearly swamping me as fear pounded through my veins. I fought it down desperately and the struggle left me light headed. Eventually I had to slow, breath coming in short, ragged pants as I fumbled my way into a small side tunnel and leant against the damp brick with my eyes squeezed shut.

" _I don't know if I can stand the thought of her being here - of seeing her again. I'm afraid of what I might do."_

I'd said those words to Master Splinter barely an hour ago yet somehow, despite everything, the last thing I'd expected to see was Karai standing in the middle of the lair. Not so soon. Her sudden appearance a thousand, a _million_ times worse than finding her on a random rooftop. This time she'd been in my home. She'd reached for me, called me by the name she'd given me, and suddenly I was straight back in the place I'd been in that night. The leopard had struggled inside me, urging me to attack and sending pulses of adrenalin surging through my muscles. But I couldn't, not again. Even through the haze of shock and anger I'd seen her bruises and felt the rush of shame for what I'd done last time. So I'd run instead.

I started to shake as the weight of what had just happened settled over my shoulders, squeezing my lungs closed. The urge to shift finally faded along with the adrenalin and I was left feeling empty. As my thoughts stopped whirring they began to settle on questions and each one sent a sharp barb through my chest straight into my heart. What was Karai doing in the lair? Had Leo brought her? Was Splinter welcoming her to the family right now with open arms?

Hurt swelled to fill the space inside me mixed with an all too familiar rage that I lashed out against, punching at the wall with a cry that echoed along the tunnels. I did it again, and again, focussing on the pain in my hands and grit stinging my knuckles. Only when I felt the telltale trickle of blood did I stop, collapsing back against the brick and cradling my hands against my chest. What was I going to do? My chin wobbled but I clenched my jaw against it. I couldn't return to the lair, not while she was there. But where else could I go? I had nothing. No money, no phone. Even my mask and weapons were gone. I'd lost everything when I'd attacked her, _everything_.

My thoughts were cut off and I stilled, straining my ears to catch the rustle of movement I thought I'd heard. Sure enough I heard it again, a little way down the tunnel but steadily drawing closer. Approaching footsteps. "Scarlett!" Feet scuffed past my hiding place, a flash of green as my name was called again breathlessly.

"Mikey." My voice cracked and I practically fell out into the main tunnel in my haste to get to him. He skidded to a stop, whirling around then charging back towards me with a relieved exclamation. I righted myself, threw myself at him, not caring when he squeezed me until my ribs creaked.

"Thank shell," he muttered into my hair. "I thought I was going to lose you forever in these stupid tunnels."

A shudder rippled through me and I turned my face, pressing my ear to his hard chest. "Why is she there?" The question was painful as it fell from my mouth.

"I don't know," he answered softly, "but it's okay I promise. It'll be okay."

I shook my head, pulling away even though his arms tried to tighten again. "How can you be so sure?" I glanced at him, saw my own misery reflected on his face before I started pacing. "She's there right now, Mikey. She's...she's, _ugh_! She's talking to Master Splinter, and he's telling her that he knows there's good in her. How he wants her to be part of our..the...the family. He has to say that right? She's his daughter, his real _mesume_." I spat the word.

Mikey didn't say anything, just watched me somberly while I kept up my restless movements, rubbing my hands along my upper arms as I paced back and forth across the tunnel.

"I want to go back there and rip her throat out. I can't do that, I _won't_. But I need to do something before she takes everything away from me again," my voice was getting louder but I couldn't control the volume and more than I could control the way my vocal chords twisted my voice into panicked howl. " _She's taking it all away_!"

"No, she's not." Firm hands landed on my shoulders and I found myself abruptly brought to a halt. "She can't, not this time. You're with us now and no matter what we have your back." I struggled, opened my mouth to argue again but my resistance fizzled out when I met his gaze. Blue and direct. He wasn't trying convince me, he was just stating a fact. Donnie, Raph, Master Splinter - even Leo - hadn't they all tried to tell me the same thing at some point? I had always found it so hard to listen to them, believe them, but pinned beneath his gaze now I could feel all their words seeping into me to become something more. A flicker started in my chest, a trickle of warmth as I let myself believe - just a little - that they were telling the truth. That I wasn't going to be cast aside, abandoned...

...abandoned...

I stiffened as a thought popped into my mind, so like a shout that it caused my eyes to snap wide in shock. "Kin!" His name exploded from me in a rush of breath and immediately all the restless feelings of doubt and niggling worry began to still, narrow, focus. I couldn't believe it had taken me so long to think of him again. Guilt wriggled in but I shoved it aside and focused on just thinking about him.

My abrupt change of track had Mikey squinting at me in confusion for a handful of seconds before suddenly his eyes widened too. "Kin," he breathed. "She didn't have him with her. He must be…"

"He's back at the Foot's headquarters, he has to be!" I felt an almost euphoric rush of determination. My feet started moving of their own accord and I began pacing again, unable to stand still as nervous energy filled me. "We can go get him right now, rescue him while Karai is distracted. I know exactly where he is, we can sneak in and…" I faltered as more thoughts crowded in - thoughts that warned how dangerous what I was contemplating actually was - and at the forefront was the image of Master Splinter's disapproving face with Leo's coming a close second. There was no way they would be happy with the plan that was beginning to take shape in my mind, in fact I was pretty sure Donnie and Raph would skin me alive too. Part of me tried to insist that I didn't care, not when they were all currently back at the lair cozying up to Karai, but I did. I really did. But I was also absolutely certain that this was something I had to do. I simply couldn't leave Kin under Karai's control for a single second longer. No matter the cost I had to at least try to break him free tonight. Right now.

I lifted my eyes back to Mikey. How could I drag him into this with me? I'd never forgive myself if something happened to him. "You don't have to do this with me," I spoke around the hard lump forming in my throat. "It's kinda dangerous and I'm going to end up in a butt load of trouble one way or another…"

"Then we'll be in a butt load of trouble together." Mikey interrupted me firmly then gave me a pointed look. "There's no way you're leaving me behind for this." Hearing my own words come out of his mouth actually had me biting back a smile. He smirked at me before becoming serious again, shifting his weight and crossing his arms over his chest as his chin thrust out stubbornly, "Besides, if Leo can bring Karai back to the lair without talking to any of us first, then I can't see why we can't go rescue Kin by ourselves."

I nodded slowly then took a deep breath, blowing air out through pursed lips. "Alright, let's go rescue Kin."

* * *

"Don't you fucking touch her!"

The shout startled Karai with its venom but before she could jerk her arm away from Sumi, Raphael was doing it for her. She found herself spun around until she was face to face with the angry turtle, hate twisting his face as his fingers bit into her bruised shoulder. From the corner of her eye she saw Sumi streak past and felt the pull to go after her. The angry turtle must have seen it because next thing his grip tightened and he snarled, "I swear Karai, I will shove my sai right up your..."

"Stop!" Leonardo was there, yanking his brother away. Fighting on her behalf _again_. She backed away a few steps, casting a glance at the turnstiles through which Sumi had fled. The turtles were busy snarling at each other, there was a good chance neither of them would be able to react in time if she made a run for it too… Brown shell filled her vision and she looked up to find herself pinned by Donatello's hard glare. He shook his head minutely, jaw twitching in a way that reminded her of his red banded brother, and she realised it was pointless to try and follow the shifter. So she raised her hands in supplication instead, unsurprised when the gesture didn't seem to appease him.

"I said that is enough!" The rat cracked his staff against the floor, voice ringing with an authority not to be argued with. Immediately the brothers stilled and fell back from each other, eyes snapping with anger but they struggled to keep it at bay in the face of their father's greater wrath.

Splinter waited a few moments to ensure they were subdued before shifting his gaze to Karai and reaching forward with one paw, beckoning her then sweeping his arm in a graceful movement, motioning towards the doorway beyond. "This way, please." He waited patiently until she was past then moved to follow her, placing himself between her and his sons. "Come." He ordered over his shoulder and the turtles fell in line obediently, jaws and fists clenched as they followed their father.

"Scarlett." Karai's ears pricked when she caught Donatello's low murmur. The response from his sensei was quiet yet firm. "She is with Michelangelo. Let them be for now." Karai's brow furrowed slightly as her thoughts returned to the shifter and she again felt the pull to go after the girl. Instead she forced her feet to move forward, following the rat as he led her deeper into the lair.

The moment Karai stepped through the door all thoughts of Sumi fled and she sucked a small breath in through her teeth, eyes widening as she took in the impressive space. The dojo of her own clan was also large, boasting the latest in weaponry and technology in cold, clean lines of black, silver and dark wood. Her father spared no expense on equipment or uniforms and the result was impressive but essentially soulless.

On the other hand, the Hamato's dojo had a depth and richness she had not been expecting. Yes, it was rough and worn. Cobbled together from scavenged resources just as she would expect from the family of sewer dwellers. But she couldn't deny the warmth that emanated from the room and spoke of family, shared training, _history_. It seemed to pour from every surface. Her gaze travelled around the space, taking in the collection of weapons that hung on the wall that were mismatched yet gleaming, each attesting to the careful maintenance given to every sword, bow and staff. The floor was littered with a range of colourful rugs, tattered around the edges but swept clean and free of clutter. Beautiful Japanese screens were set into the far wall, scenes of an ancient battleground from the time of the Samurai. As she gazed about her nostrils picked up the rich, mixed scents of a room well used and cared for. Oil, leather, incense and...new growth? Her head tipped back on her shoulders as her gaze travelled up the trunk of the enormous tree that grew in the dojo, mouth falling open at the impossibility of the twisted branches that spanned the width and height of that side of the room.

This was where Sumi had been hiding for all these long months. This was where her pet had made her new home. Karai didn't need to see the rest of the lair to know that it too would reflect the same heady mix of security and comfort. Something like jealousy clutched at her chest and she quashed the bitter feeling with the thought that soon she would reduce the entire place to ruin around their ears.

"There is something I wish to show you."

Karai turned at the sound of the rat's voice to find that the family of mutants were watching her as she took in their private training space. Leonardo's face was smooth, expressionless blue eyes skimming over her from where he stood next to his father. Donatello on the other hand radiated tension, bo clutched in one fist and jaw tight with displeasure at having her in his home. Raphael openly glared at her from his position blocking the doorway, amber eyes fairly glowing and arms crossed over his plastron.

Splinter beckoned her again and she hesitated for a second before crossing to join him on the opposite side of the room. As she drew nearer he reached up to remove an old picture from the shelf next to him, one clawed finger tracing the photo as he gazed down at it with a sombre expression. "I retained very little from my own life, but this I refused to let go."

She tilted her head curiously, stepping around Leonardo and moving closer to the mutant until her arm brushed against his sleeve. He angled the small frame towards her so she could see and in that moment all the air seemed to vanish from the room.

"What…"

Her vision greyed around the edges until all she could see were the three figures depicted in the black and white image. A man, woman and child.

"How did you get this?" She tried to inject steel into the question but instead she just sounded small, bewildered.

She snatched the photo from his paw and he relinquished it easily. "It was taken just after your birth. I was worried that your mother had not had enough time to recover, but Tang Shen insisted. She wanted to have a photo of us together as a family."

Karai heard his voice, soft with memory, as though it was coming to her from far away. She couldn't break her gaze from the woman in the photograph, the same woman she'd stared at longingly throughout her childhood as she'd dreamed about the mother she'd never known. The Shredder had reluctantly given her the photo when she was a young girl when her insistent pestering had become too much. But where her treasured copy had been ripped and folded, this picture was damningly whole. Her eyes tracked to the stern faced man, the missing half. It wasn't Oroku Saki. She'd seen enough depictions of him in his youth - before his disfigurement - to know that it wasn't him. No, this was someone new and he was crumbling the foundations of everything she'd thought she'd known. Hamato Yoshi?

" _Splinter, he's your father. Your true father!"_ Leo's insistent cry rang in her ears.

"This isn't possible." Karai shook her head, numb fingers almost dropping the frame before Splinter rescued it from her trembling grasp. "You're _lying_." Her voice lacked conviction, even as she voiced the accusation it rang false in her own ears.

"You know I speak the truth." He rebuffed her weak attempt to deny him and she felt something inside her twist as it sank deep in her belly.

"I can't believe it…" her voice was hoarse, eyes glazed as she stared into space. She felt her hatred for the mutated rat like a living thing as it flailed - then detached from its moorings. She _did_ believe him, she realised with horror. She actually believed that Homato Yoshi was her true father, not Oroku Saki. Believed that The Shredder had stolen her when she was just a baby. It wasn't just the photo - damning proof though it was - or the overwhelming sincerity that poured from the rat in waves. It was the knowledge that the man she'd always thought was her father was more than capable of this level of cruelty. Taking another man's child as punishment for imagined wrongdoing was well within the realm The Shredder's capabilities. The fact that the leader of the Foot Clan had always kept her at arm's length, treated her with harsh and distant disdain, only added weight to the argument. She'd always known there was something missing, something twisted about her relationship with her 'father', but until now she'd thought it was his way of making her strong. Now she saw it was his way of controlling her - the child of a hated enemy.

Leonardo had been prodding and poking her her months with his claims about her past. Even as she'd scoffed at him his words had wormed their way beneath her defences and stirred up doubt. Made her question everything she'd known. Now she felt like the scales were being peeled from her eyes as she finally began to acknowledge the truth. Tears - genuine and painful - gathered to blur her vision.

"What do you mean you can't believe it?"

Karai blinked and looked up into Raphael's face, too stunned to grasp the meaning behind his words. He glared at her for a few more moments then snarled in disgust before whirling on Leonardo. "This was just another of her lies. She never believed that Master Splinter was her true father, she has used you to gain access to the lair."

"I know." Leonardo replied calmly. His blue gaze flicked to his Sensei before settling back on Raph. "I knew the whole time."

"You knew and you brought her here anyway? She's probably leading Shredder right to us as we speak!" The red banded turtle was trembling with fury as he shoved a finger in her direction. "You've put all of us in danger and for what? The princess of the Foot clan?"

"That is enough Raphael." Once again Splinter stepped between his sons. The stocky turtle gave his elder brother one last glare before stalking away a few steps to resume his silent fuming. The old rat sighed deeply. "You took a significant risk Leonardo," he admonished his eldest son in a low voice.

The mutant turtle flinched but kept his chin raised in the face of his father's disappointment. "I'm sorry Sensei, I thought it was the right thing to do."

Watching the interaction between the two mutants was almost physically painful for Karai. If it had been herself and the Shredder in their places she knew that her punishment would have been swift and brutal, the man behind the mask had zero patience or tolerance for failure let alone outright disobedience. Yet here was Splinter - the father she'd been robbed of - chastising his son with mere words, softly spoken even as they were laden with disapproval. The turtles had a deep respect for their teacher that could only spring from a lifetime of love, not fear.

Splinter turned to face her and in that moment she saw past the veneer of hate she'd harboured against him and through to the man he'd once been - still was despite everything. The look in his eyes floored her. Just like the dojo around them he radiated warmth, history. _Love_. Or at least love for the child he'd lost. What would her childhood have been like with a father who looked at her with this much feeling? What kind of person would she be now?

Suddenly the hatred she'd nurtured all her life towards the rat turned with a vengeance then narrowed in on a new target. The Shredder. Renewed fury began a slow burn in her veins. If there was one thing Oroku Saki had nurtured in her, it was the desire for vengeance.

She was going to make him _pay_.

* * *

I was starting to think that maybe this wasn't such a great idea after all. Although I had spent months with the Foot I had no idea where their lair was - I hadn't wanted to think about it. In the months since my escape the turtles had kept our nightly patrols well away from Foot territory so the rooftops we ran over seemed even more threatening thanks to my lack of familiarity. To make it even harder my body was still fatigued by everything it had been through so by the time we reached the huge stone church I was struggling - jumping at every shadow, convinced someone or something was going to leap out at us any minute. The feeling only got worse as I crouched next to Mikey on the edge of the rooftop, wiping beads of sweat off my brow while I stared downwards at the old building with its grey brick and stain glass windows. Finally a prickle of recognition crept up the back of my neck and I felt my breath come short. This was it. Even without Mikey to guide me here I would've known this was the place just from the menace I could feel emanating from the building.

"How do you want to do this?"

I turned my head to find Mikey watching me expectantly. I swallowed nervously, my gaze sliding to the side as I reluctantly summoned up what I could remember of the layout of the church. It wasn't much. On the night of my escape I'd essentially run from the cell I'd been kept in, up a flight of stairs then through the throne room and then up and out of the large windows in the main hall.

"Uh, the cell I was in had a skylight. I guess we should try the roof?" I ventured hesitantly, eyeing the wide expanse of street that separated us from our goal.

Mikey nodded once then stood, unlatching something from his belt as he looked down at me and held out a hand which I took automatically. I let out an 'eep' when he pulled me close, one arm banding around my lower back and plastering me against his side. His teeth flashed white as he grinned wolfishly into my surprised face, then he raised his opposite arm and there was a soft whir when the device he'd retrieved from his belt sent a thin cable snaking towards the steeple of the church. I only had a second to brace myself before he leapt from the edge of the building and sent us hurtling through the gap between buildings. How I managed not to loose the scream in my throat I'll never know and by the time my feet touched down on the church roof I was pressing my face into his shoulder to muffle my hysterical giggles. My stomach had been left somewhere back in the darkness, whipped away with the wind and stomach thrilling fall. The tension of the situation coupled with the ridiculousness of being swept off my feet made me literally giddy as I tried to hold in snorts of mirth.

"I've always wanted to do that." Mikey's grin was huge as he let me go and gave his grappling gun an expert flick to help the cable recoil.

I stepped away, cocked my arm then punched him hard in the shoulder. I tried, and failed, to scowl at him so instead I scrubbed the tears of suppressed laughter from the corners of my eyes with a fist.

He just smirked again, snagging my hand to lead me towards the steep pitch of the naive. The shivery, silly feeling stayed with me while we made our way around the side of the roof, using the gutters and a hand on the sloped tiles to keep us balanced. To the rear of the building the roof suddenly dropped and flattened significantly and I knew we'd come to the section that lay beyond the main throne room. Mikey nudged me, pointing to the side and immediately I saw the small dark squares that were set into the tiles at regular intervals. These must be the skylights I remembered from my captivity. My goofy grin wilted away, reality seeping in along with a renewed tension in my muscles. I shared a look with the turtle and saw my own serious expression mirrored on his round face.

Together we picked our way across the tiles until we were crouched beside one of the glass squares. None of them were lit from below and it wasn't until I tried to press a hand to the cool surface that I realised they were covered by thin metal bars. Shit, the glass was protected by security mesh. I laced my fingers through the small holes to get a grip then heaved backwards, arms straining with effort and mouth twisting with frustration. A hand on my shoulder tugged me backwards gently and when I looked to Mikey he shook his head.

Before I my disappointment could take hold Mikey was reaching into his belt again and I watched on quietly as he produced yet another tool and began working his way around the outside of the mesh with it. A few seconds later he flashed a grin at me, slipping his fingers under the lip of the grate and lifting it out of the way. Not long after that the skylight was also free and we were staring down into darkness.

I scooted closer to the hole and peered down, bending until my head was partially inside the opening. My own bulk was blocking most of the moonlight but below I could make out the dark shapes of the bedroom furniture. I pulled back, heart thudding in my chest. We were definitely in the right place.

I firmed my jaw determinedly, swivelling until I was on my butt with my legs dangling through the hole. I looked over to Mikey and for the first time I saw a flicker of doubt cross his face. He looked worried. I reached out to squeeze his hand and after a moment he nodded reluctantly, letting me go so he could shuffle around to the far side of the hole and lie on his plastron. I waited until he was in position then allowed him to grip my wrists, scooting off the edge so that he was supporting my weight as he lowered me into the room below.

No going back now.

Darkness enveloped me, seconds ticked by as my eyes adjusted and all the while I felt like I was hanging over a yawning abyss with only Mikey to keep me safe. Eventually the floor materialised below my feet and I saw that I only had a little way to drop. I tapped my fingers against Mikey's forearm and he squeezed back before releasing my wrists. I dropped into a crouch, ears straining as I listened for any sign that our entry had been detected. Silence pressed in, broken only by the soft thud of Mikey landing beside me. He brushed against my arm in reassurance and I nudged him back.

Together we looked around the room and immediately I fought a shudder. The small bed pushed up against the wall, the tiny table and chair, the wardrobe that I knew held an assortment of uniforms. This could be the exact cell that I'd once been forced to live in. As it was it awoke unpleasant memories that caused my stomach to clench with stress. I shook myself and took the two short steps which was all that was needed to get me to the door, the black bars causing my anxiety to ramp even higher until I pushed on them and found that they swung open easily. "This way," I whispered to Mikey and was comforted when I felt him at my back.

The corridor was almost pitch black, the only light coming from the skylight we'd just entered and the others further down the hall, weak beams of moonlight barely enough to push their way free of the cells. I steeled myself then began the careful trek to search the other cells. My nostrils flared and a thread of excitement wound through me when I caught a familiar scent on the air.

Cool metal met my palm and I grasped it hard as I peered into the shadows that cloaked the very next cell.

"Kin?"

* * *

 _Wooo, what did you think?_

 _Another cliffhanger sorry but I will try to update much quicker than last time._

 _Thanks for reading!_


	43. Cause and Effect

_Hi again everyone! Updating in just over 2 weeks, go me lol. I've been working hard to keep up with my writing (school holidays are helpful) and I'm actually hoping to have this 'book' finished within the next three months. I estimate I have about four, maybe five chapters to go after this one._

 _Thanks to MajorCartooniac, TheRedScreech, Jazz the Inu and SupernovaWolf for your reviews on the last chapter. I replied to you all privately but I just wanted to say thanks again, your feedback motivated me to keep going :)_

 _Oh, and there are a few swears in this chapter so be warned!_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own anything._

* * *

 _ **Previously...**_

 _My fingertips clumsily knocked against the hard metal disk, sending painful sparks down my spine. I felt my teeth grit as I fought through the sensations and tightened my grip around the device. Deep breath. One...two...three...I yanked hard, spine arching as my vision exploded in a shower of sparks. Then my body went boneless and I slid off the bed to hit the floor with a solid thud._

 _ **...flash…**_

 _The boy's face was perpetually blank, the mind control device in his neck eliminating any trace of a personality from his features. Hard eyes and a set jaw were about the best you could get from the shifter. Bradford smirked as he raked the other mutant from head to toe mockingly with his gaze and still no response was forthcoming. Puppet._

"We are closer than ever to finding her Kin. The turtles can't keep her underground forever."

"Hai Sensei." Kin's voice was deep yet flat as he gazed down at his mistress.

Hai Sensei, the same words over and over, the only ones the kid was ever able to speak. All that was accessible to him thanks to the mind control device in his neck. Bradford cast another look at the other mutant from the corner of his eye and almost felt sorry for Golden Boy...almost.

 _ **...flash...**_

 _"So, it was the leopard who did this to you."_

Not a question but a simple statement of fact. She shifted her gaze back to him before nodding once, waiting breathlessly to see which way his temper would swing.

 _"Next time you see your pet do not hesitate to kill it._ Kaiinu ni te o kamareru."

 _With the command given he vanished, not waiting for an answer. Karai remained where she was perched on the side of her bed, lowering her head and squeezing her eyes shut. Shredder would neither forgive nor forget a traitorous attack on his own person by an underling and he fully expected the same ruthlessness from his daughter._

 _ **...now…**_

The knot of tension in Leo's stomach was back, bigger and stronger than ever. Bringing Karai to the lair _knowing_ that she was trying to play him had been the biggest gamble of his life. He'd risked his family and their home in the hope that once Karai actually met with Splinter and talked to him she would finally see the truth. It had been a desperate, impulsive move - one that he couldn't quite believe he'd taken - and he felt literally sick with stress. A huge part of him even agreed with Raph, he must have lost his ever loving mind over this girl to pull such a dangerous stunt. What if his plan hadn't worked? What if it backfired and he'd just set all of them on the path to ruin? _Was_ he a traitor? Time would tell - but it might just drive him crazy too.

The rhythmic sound of fists on canvas halted abruptly and Leo's shoulders tightened another notch. "I can't believe you just let her go." Raph didn't look at him as he fired the accusation over his shoulder. He hadn't looked him in the eye since Karai had walked through the door.

"We had to. You heard Master Splinter, she needs time to process." Leo directed his answer at the floor, knowing that he was possibly letting himself be lured into another argument but going with it anyway, pushed by the need to defend himself. If he convinced Raph then maybe he could convince himself too.

As expected there was a derisive scoff before the fists resumed their thudding, hard enough to rattle chain now. "You mean she needs time to gather reinforcements and come back to wipe us out once and for all. You've signed our death warrant Fearless."

A wave of nausea curdled his belly, stealing the breath from his lungs as his brother's barb hit home with devastating force. He leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees and pressed the heels of his palms into his eyes. Letting Karai run out of the lair had been much more difficult than he could have imagined. She appeared to believe them - this time the emotion pouring off her had at least seemed a lot more genuine - but he'd learnt the hard way not to count on anything as certain when it came to the princess of the Foot. Splinter had watched his estranged daughter go with sombre eyes, not lifting a paw or uttering a single word to stop her, and so Leo had forced himself to do the same. His rebellious streak was well and truly depleted. But it didn't mean that he wasn't desperately afraid right now.

It also didn't help that Mikey and Scarlett still hadn't returned. The image of Scar's horrified face danced on the back of his eyelids, would she come back? Or had he literally driven her away?

"Well, if Karai does return with reinforcements at least we'll have some warning." Donnie spoke up from where he was sitting cross-legged on the concrete bench, laptop perched on his lap. "I've set up the perimeter sensors to high, anything bigger than a cockroach goes past them and I'll know about it."

Leo raised his head only to find Donnie was also avoiding his gaze. The easygoing genius wasn't living up to that particular personality trait right now and honestly Leo couldn't blame him for being pissed. "What about Mikey and Scar, any word?"

"Nope." Came the curt reply.

Okay then. Leo sighed and went back to staring at the floor. "Maybe we should go after them?"

There was another derisive snort from Raph. "I think you're the last person they wanna see right now."

"They'll come back in their own time." Donnie added quietly.

* * *

My hand trembled as I reached for the door to Kin's cell, would it be locked? Mine hadn't been the night I escaped but maybe they'd learn their lesson. Sure enough the handle refused to budge under my grip. "Locked." I whispered to Mikey, pointing at the newly installed keypad beneath the latch.

Mikey leaned around me and I watched him hopefully, disappointed when he shook his head. "Electronic locks aren't my thing." He whispered into my ear.

I stared through the bars as my mind whirled. Kin was right there, I could see him as a hulking lump on the bed. I could _smell_ him. "Stand back," I pushed Mikey with one hand while I eyed the lock. Surely it couldn't be too hard to smash it to pieces? I braced myself then lunged forward, driving the heel of my foot into the lock as hard as I could. The shock of the impact ran up the back of my leg but when I looked at the metal casing I'd only managed to dint it a little.

"My turn," Mikey gently moved me out of the way as he removed his nunchucks from their holster, clicking the switch that released the wickedly sharp blade of the kusarigama. When he struck the keypad there was a small shower of sparks accompanied by a puff of smoke. Right on the heels of that an alarm began blaring directly over our heads almost causing me to jump out of my skin in fright.

"Shell!" Mikey groaned, "I didn't think of that. So much for our stealth mission!"

"Hurry!" I yelped, shoving the door open so I could sprint the few short steps to Kin's side. Relief flooded me when I got a closer look and saw that it really was him. He was perched on the side of the bed, elbows resting on his knees as he watched us impassively, face blank.

"What do we do?" Mikey glanced back at the dark hallway. "Footbots can't be too far away."

I reached out to pull at Kin, trying to get him to stand, and almost recoiled in shock when his face came to life, teeth baring at me threateningly and eyes snapping in warning. " _Subete no kosuto de aijin de kinshi_. "

"That's not good," Mikey eyed Kin with a worried air. "Basically he just warned us not to touch him."

Shit. Karai must have ordered him not to leave the cell. Another safeguard against escape. I narrowed my eyes angrily. Too bad, Kin was coming with me even if I had to drag him out by his hair.

As abruptly as I could I shot my fist out, throwing all my weight behind it and catching Kin on the point of his jaw. When his head snapped around I launched myself at him, landing on him and knocking him sideways onto the bed. Then I straddled his chest so his arms were trapped against his sides. He began to struggle as he recovered from my blow and I tightened my thighs as much as I could, freeing my hands so I could reach for the back of his neck. At the same time I focussed on the tips of my fingers, willing my fingernails to evolve into claws so I could rip the stupid mind control device from his neck and stop him from fighting us. I felt a sharp stinging in the tips of my fingers just before they found the back of his neck and I had one second to celebrate my imminent success before he suddenly heaved and threw me off of him hard enough that I smacked my shoulder into the wall.

"Easy big fella," Mikey grabbed at Kin when he tried to rise from the bed then, in a move to hard to follow, somehow danced around him while at the same time twisting one arm up behind his back. There was a dull, rattling thud as Kin's front hit the metal bars of his cell then the shifter was struggling and hissing to escape the turtle's grip. "Try again Scar, quick" Mikey ordered through clenched teeth. "I think he's got about three seconds before he dislocates his own arm."

I scrambled from the small cot and threw myself at Kin, scraping his hair away from the back of his neck so I could get a clear look at the mind control device. This time he couldn't stop me as I sank my sharpened fingernails into the skin around the disk and ripped it free in one movement. The effect was something like hitting an off switch. All of a sudden Kin stiffened, then turned boneless as he slumped to the floor. Mikey and I automatically reached for him, yanking him upwards again until we had one of his arms slung over each of our shoulders. In my hand the mind control device was warm and wet with blood, I dropped it to the floor with a sound of disgust then began tugging Kin towards the open door.

As soon as we entered the corridor Mikey let out a low curse and I froze when I saw familiar glowing red eyes peering at us from the far end of the hallway. "C'mon." He started dragging Kin's limp body and I jumped to help, hauling the shifter towards the cell just a few feet away where the skylight to safety lay. For a few heartstopping moments we were moving towards the robots and when one of them loosed a ' _yai yai_ ' I felt my blood run cold. Mikey tugged again and I fell sideways into the empty cell a split second before the turtle dropped Kin so he could slam the doors shut. Chains hissed over metal as he wrapped his kusarigama around the bars to keep it closed. There was a loud bang as the first Footbot threw itself against the door and Mikey collapsed beside me, breathing hard while we both prayed that the chain would hold.

"The skylight." I pushed Kin's limp body off me and scrambled to my feet, craning my neck upward to look at the stars so far out of reach.

"I'll go first," even as he said the words Mikey was jumping upwards. In one smooth move he grasped the lip of the hole with his fingertips and pulled himself through noiselessly. I started when a Footbot threw itself against the door again but managed not to look around, instead catching the end of Mikey's grappling hook when he lowered it down to me. With quick movements I forcibly maneuvered Kin, wrapping the thin cable around his chest under his arms and hooking it over itself. I gave it one sharp tug then stood to help lift Kin's dead weight while Mikey pulled him upward.

"Well well, what do we have here?"

Kin's feet were just vanishing through the skylight when an unfamiliar, gravelly voice stopped me in my tracks. I whirled, heart in my throat, and found that I was being watched by a thing I'd never seen before. It loomed on the other side of the bars, huge and impossibly shaped. Yellow eyes glowed from the depths of its bony eye sockets as it opened its fleshless mouth to speak again. "Golden Boy has found himself two wanna be rescuers."

"Who the fuck are you?" I bristled, trying to hide my fear.

The creature tilted its head, sniffing the air as if testing my scent. Then it laughed, a horrible barking noise. "I'm the one who's going to deliver you straight to Shredder, girl." It snarled then lifted one huge foot to deliver a kick to the door that was so powerful it snapped Mikey's kusarigama chain like paper. I backed away as he ducked through the doorway, his huge boney shoulders blocking the portal completely. My only chance was to go up.

"Stay away from her Rahzar!" Mikey's face was framed by the night sky. He leant down to reach a hand towards me, desperation edging his voice, "jump Scar!"

I jumped, and as I did the creature reached out almost lazily to wrap his entire hand around my waist. My fingertips brushed Mikey's then I was yanked away.

"Scarlett!"

"Go Mikey!" I hollered as loudly as I could, kicking my legs and shoving at the hard fingers circling my middle. "Get Kin away…" I cut off as the hand pulsed, crushing the breath from me."

"Yes, run little turtle," the monster laughed. "Run away like the coward you are."

My ribs ached as I struggled to suck in a breath. I saw the Footbots dodge around us and slip upward towards the roof like shadows. "Run!" I managed to gasp out before the monster tightened his grip again and wrung a cry of pain from me. "Run Mikey!"

* * *

"Scarlett!" Mikey called her name, panic clawing into him as he angled his neck in an effort to see her through the skylight. He was just readying himself to jump back down the hole when her next words stopped him in his tracks.

"Get Kin away!"

Reluctantly his head snapped towards the other shifter and his eyes widened when he saw that the teenager was in the middle of a violent convulsion. _Shell_. He automatically moved towards Kin but then stopped when he heard Scar yelp in pain. "Run little turtle," Rahzar's mocking words floated to him on the night air and he snarled in frustration, hovering in growing indecision.

Kin chose that moment to stop convulsing and Mikey almost breathed a sigh of relief before a tickle of intuition wormed its way into his brain. Reluctantly he scrabbled the rest of the way over to the teen's side, pressing his ear over the shifters ribs as he held his breath. Sure enough the guy's chest was completely silent - his heart had stopped beating. Rearing back Mikey cursed as he layered his hands over Kin's breast bone and began pushing rhythmically the way Donnie had shown him, all the while internally thanking the genius for bullying him into sitting through boring first aid lessons. From the corner of his eye he caught movement and cursed again when he saw the dark shape of a Footbot crawling up through the skylight.

"Bad timing bro." He muttered, crouching over Kin and continuing to push down while at the same time eyeing the robot's approach. "You've got bad, _bad_ timing." At the last second he planted a hand on the sloped rooftop and lashed out with one foot, catching the ninja neatly in the side and sending it hurtling over the edge of the roof. He didn't bother watching the robots decent, instead he pressed his ear quickly to Kin's chest again and huffed with relief when he heard the reassuring _lub-dub_ of his heart.

Immediately the turtle shot to his feet, crossing back to the skylight only to be brought up short again when another Footbot wormed its way through the hole. A flourish of his nunchucks had the robots head spinning away, but before he could follow the decapitated body as it fell into the cell below his ears caught the sound of Kin's limbs drumming on the rooftop.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Frustration gripped him when he turned and saw that Kin was convulsing again, this time hard enough to send his body skimming slowly down the incline and towards the edge of the roof. He lunged after the shifter and caught him by a fistful of his shirt, halting his progress and almost receiving a faceful of elbow for his efforts.

" _Yai yai_."

"Sewer apples!"

A third Footbot was emerging from the hole in the roof. He jumped to intercept it but the robot had already leapt free, two swords appearing in its hands as it ran at him full speed over the tiles. Forgetting all about the shifter behind him Mikey took a step backward, tripping over Kin with a surprised shout and falling onto his butt right on the lip of the roof. The Footbot brought one of its katanas slashing down and reflexively Mikey reached up to grip its wrist and halt the blade. Using the machines momentum he tugged it hard, pulling it off balance so that it staggered past him then tumbled away into the night. This time Mikey took a moment to watch the dark shape as it fell and let himself grin a little evilly at the sound it made hitting the pavement.

His grin faded abruptly when his gaze fell on Kin and he realised that the teen was still again. Pulling himself upright he pressed his ear to his chest and listened hard. Nothing. His heart had stopped again.

" _Yai yai_."

"Ah, give me a break!"

A fourth robot that had sprung up onto the roof. Mikey's eyes fell on the open skylight for just a second, face contorting with sorrow and frustration, before he wrapped his arms around Kin and rolled both of them over the side and into thin air.

* * *

"Let go of me!" I screeched as loudly as I could, struggling with everything I had in me as the monster Mikey had called 'Rahzar' pulled me from the cell. My feet flailed freely as I tried to kick him but every time I landed a blow I felt only the dull thud of my shoes connecting with something hard. This _thing_ that seemed to be made mostly of exposed bone and tough hide - it didn't even flinch. His enormous hands shone white in the dark as did his rib cage and upper thighs. The impossibility of his body only added to my terror as he took me further away from Kin and Mikey. I had to get away, I couldn't let myself get captured again.

When I continued to yell and flail the monster abruptly stopped, bringing me around until I was staring straight into his fleshless muzzle. His large ears were pressed against his head and I guessed that his hearing must be pretty sensitive. I drew breath and hollered again directly into his monstrous face. " _Let me_ _ **go**_!"

"Shut up." He grated, yellow eyes flashing in warning. I snarled back - baring my own teeth at him as I leaned forward to take a swipe at his jaw. He laughed, a low evil sound that exposed every single tooth he owned, and I had a second to brace myself before he tightened his fist again. A smirk twisted his muzzle as he slowly crushed me and watched me struggle for breath.

Silver dots sparked across my vision as the world darkened around me. The unrelenting squeeze on my ribs built and spread upward until I was sure my skull was about to burst from the pressure. I heard my own wheezing, ragged grunts as though they were coming from the other end of a long tunnel.

After what felt like minutes, but was probably only a few seconds, Rahzar finally relaxed his grip and I sucked in a gulp of air. My lungs burned and I coughed painfully, heart racing with panic. He was far too strong, I wouldn't be able to break free of his grip and next time I tried he might decide I was too much trouble and just pop me like a bug. The thought was terrifying. Instinctively I squeezed my eyes shut and reached inward. _Help me_.

She stirred and somewhere deep in the recesses of my mind I felt her move forwards in response to my plea. A shuddering wave of clenching muscle swept over me - my tendons strained and my bones ached - but it was sluggish. Slow. I hadn't built my reserves back up yet and I had very little energy left to draw on. I gritted my teeth and _pushed_ , reaching for the leopard with everything I had and willing her to reach back. If I couldn't shift then I had no chance of escaping.

Pinpricks swept the surface of my skin and when I looked down I saw black hair exploding from every follicle along my arms. I renewed my thrashing within the monster's grasp, my growing claws scrabbling against the exposed bone of his fingers then scoring through the tough hide that covered the back of his hands. Black blood welled and he snarled. "Stop."

I ignored his warning, instead fresh pain sparked in my back as my spine lengthened. My shift was gathering momentum and for once I was relieved when ripping sounds signalled that my clothes were starting to tear apart as I grew. I lashed out for Rahzar again and this time his head snapped to the side under the force of my blow. I had a moment of triumph that turned to fear when he let out a bellow, breathing his fury directly into my face as he tightened his grip around my expanding ribcage. "I told you to stop." The darkness came rushing back as I fought to breathe. I willed the leopard to come forward even quicker, tried to hurry along my transformation, but before I could get any further he slammed me against the wall of the corridor and my temple bounced off the brick with a crack that seemed to reverberate inside my skull for the longest time.

There was the sound of a metal door opening. Sick and dizzy I barely registered that he had released me until I hit the far wall of the cell and slid down to land sideways across the small cot.

"Guard her," I heard him snarl. "She escapes and I'll reduce every last one of you to scrap."

I clawed my way to my feet, clumsy on half formed limbs, but wasn't quick enough to reach the door before it slammed closed. "No!" I shook the metal bars, tried to reach through them and grasp one of the ninja's who stood well out of reach. "Let me out!"

Rahzar ignored me and I watched his retreating form with a growing numbness. Once his footsteps faded silence pressed in broken only by my pained gasping. Further down the corridor I could just see into the cell that Mikey and I had come through earlier. Dust motes floated in the beams of light cast by the moon. The portal to the outside world beckoned, but it may as well have been on the other side of the city for all the good it did me.

I took a few shaky steps back until I was in the middle of the room, my body literally deflating as the leopard left me and despair rushed to take over. I could only hope that Mikey had managed to get Kin away safely. I, on the other hand, was well and truly screwed.

* * *

Mikey pressed himself further back into the shadows to avoid the wash of red and white lights, watching impatiently as the ambulance rolled down the street and absently rotating his shoulder, wincing when the muscles there pulled. He must have wrenched them when he'd used his grappling hook to arrest his descent from the roof, Kin's limp body had nearly doubled the weight on the rope but thank shell it had held. Who knew what state they'd both be in now if he'd lost his grip?

Kin lay in the middle of the street. Mikey's eyes flicked from his prone form to the white and red van and back again as he chewed on the corner of his lip, "c'mon, c'mon." He'd made the 911 call earlier, giving the operator information in between administering bouts of frantic chest compressions and forced breaths. It hadn't taken the turtle long to realise that his meagre amount of first aid training wasn't going to be enough to save Kin - he'd lost count of how many times the human's heart had stopped beating but each time he'd been sure that this was it, that this time he wouldn't be able to bring the shifter back. Scarlett had done some serious damage to Kin when she'd ripped the mind control device free of his neck and now the teen needed an actual doctor.

Finally the ambulance came to a stop and shortly after two humans came into view, approaching the unconscious teenager cautiously while scanning the empty street at the same time. Mikey groaned impatiently, willing them to move faster. Constantly fighting for Kin's life had kept him from worrying too much about Scarlett but now, with help so close, he couldn't help the frustrated feeling of just wanting to leave so he could get back to her. A clench of fear tightened his chest when he let himself wonder for a moment what was happening back at the Foot headquarters, but he pushed it away firmly. One of the paramedics was crouching over Kin, assessing him quickly before raising her head to bark out a few orders at her partner as she began to administer CPR. Before long the rear doors of the ambulance were slamming closed and the siren was wailing once again as they raced away.

Mikey forced himself to wait until the emergency vehicle was out of sight before finally pulling his T-cell from his belt. It was time to call his brothers.

* * *

"Father!"

Karai's shout boomed off the high ceiling, punctuated by the crash of the heavy church doors as they bounced off the stone walls. Angry strides ate up the distance between her and the Shredder's throne, with each step she cursed herself for the word that dropped so automatically from her tongue. Liar. Kidnapper. Traitor. _Not father_.

As always the enormous room was cloaked in deep purple shadows. Moonlight from the windows above refracted from the long pools that flanked the walkway and cast shifting patterns to mislead the eye. The view of the city beyond the throne - a landscape of brightly twinkling lights that masked nature's own display from above - provided enough light that Oroku Saki rarely lit the sconces that ringed the hall, much preferring that anyone who approached his elevated position be intimidated by the long, disconcerting walk while he glowered down on them: a threatening shape looming in the dark.

 _Not me_ she thought furiously, _never again_.

"Daughter, where have you been? You have missed an event of great import."

Something in the gravelly tone of his voice had her pausing with one foot on the bottom step of the dias. Her fury banked abruptly, instinct honed by years of living within the Foot sending warning signals shooting through her brain. The Shredder sounded almost satisfied. It carried the disconcerting suggestion that - whatever had happened in her absence - things were falling into place in a way that pleased him. Not a good sign. She needed to proceed with caution. All the angry accusations that had been burning in her chest since she'd left the Hamato clan's lair fell silent in anticipation.

"I needed to get some fresh air," she answered as evenly as she could, bowing her head in apology. At the same time she scanned the darkness on either side of the throne from the corner of her eye. Sure enough Rahzar and Fishface leered at her from their places beside their master. Her skin crawled at the feeling of being outnumbered and suddenly she wished for Kin's reassuring presence. If only she'd gone to retrieve him from his quarters first.

The Shredder stood, advancing down the steps towards her and making her shift uncomfortably. "It seems your wayward pet decided came back of her own accord. She attempted to free the male shifter. One of the turtles was with her."

For the second time that night blood roared in Karai's ears and she was vaguely grateful that her head was bowed, hiding her expression as Oroku Saki's words sent her brain reeling. She heard his armour creek as he neared and felt the weight of his stare and so forced herself to smooth her features before she raised her head to meet his gaze. "Did she succeed?" The steadiness of her own voice surprised her.

"In part. The turtle escaped along with the boy."

Kin was gone? _No_. Hot denial burned in her throat but she swallowed it down bitterly. She'd never considered that one of the turtles would dare to attack her own lair while she was infiltrating theirs. It was a stupid, risky, desperate move - just the kind of stunt she herself would be tempted to pull in order to rescue Sumi if their roles had been reversed - and it had worked. Now they had taken both of her precious shifters from her. Anger at the mutant family swirled within her, had Splinter planned this? Used the revelation of her true heritage to his advantage?

"...locked in one of the empty cells, she's being guarded by a dozen Footbots," Rahzar was sneering, "I say we kill her now. She's already caused too much trouble."

"Sumi's here?" The question burst from her as she tuned back into the conversation and immediately she wished the words back. Saki focussed on her, eyes hard behind his mask as he studied her for a moment then raised a hand to her face. Karai forced herself to stand still while he ghosted a roughened hand over her cheek, tracing the remnants of the bruises that Sumi had left there. Mere hours ago the gesture would have meant the world to her, now she just breathed and clenched her fists in an effort not to bat his caress away. "She is," he confirmed, "and I am inclined to agree with Bradford. We would be well rid of the failed experiment."

Cold steel glinted in the dark as Xever brandished his blade, "I would be more than happy to complete this task for you, Master." His lidless eyes narrowed maliciously, "that girl and I have much unfinished business."

"No!" This time Karai couldn't stop herself from yanking away from Shredder but she covered it by glaring at Fishface and Rahzar, mind whirling as she sought a way to buy Sumi some time. "Can't you idiots see the opportunity this presents? The turtles care about her. They will be back to attempt a rescue soon, tonight most likely. It's the perfect chance to take them _all_ out."

"Karai is right," Shredder moved past her a few steps then turned to face all of them. "We will use the girl as bait. Notify Stockman, tell him we are bringing him a new specimen." Bradford tilted his head in acknowledgment before loping away with Xever in tow.

 _Specimen?_

The question hovered on the tip of her tongue but again she bit it down as the man she'd once known as her father gave her his attention once more. "I trust that you are capable of overseeing the transport of the shifter to Stockman's lab?"

He was testing her, watching her closely for any sign that she still cared about her former pet. She hardened her face, drawing on her hate for the man in front of her to turn her expression to stone.

"It will be my pleasure."

* * *

When Donnie's T-cell went off the genius snatched it up so quickly it barely had time to emit the first few bars of its ring tone. Regardless, Leo and Raph were by his side in an instant, not even glancing at each other despite being almost shoulder to shoulder as they tried to hear both sides of the conversation.

"Mikey? Are you and Scar on your way…?" Plastic creaked warningly, Donnie's grip on the phone turning white knuckled as he sucked in a sharp breath, "what happened?"

"What's he sayin?" Raph growled in frustration, making a grab for the phone. It had been more than an hour since the pair had left and the red banded turtle's patience was well and truly frayed by all the waiting.

Almost absently Donnie planted a wide hand on his shorter brothers face and pushed him back a step - ignoring Raph's hot breath against his palm as he huffed out an indignant 'hey' at the rough treatment. Instead he gazed into the distance as he focussed on what Mikey was saying on the other end of the line. A few seconds later he shook his head sharply, "No, don't do anything until we get there. We're on our way."

Leo watched as his brother hung up the phone, tension coiling in every muscle with the certainty of a crisis already underway. "What is it Donnie?"

"We need to go, _now_."

* * *

It took Karai mere minutes to change into her uniform then make her way from her quarters to the bowels of the church to where Sumi was being held, but still it felt like far too long. The tight black bodysuit with its silver patches of armour reinforcement felt more confining than usual after days of civilian clothing. She tugged at it irritably where it rubbed at her neck as she strode towards the stairs that led to the cells, desperate to get to Sumi before Rahzar completed his task and joined them.

An angry shout echoed from the mouth of the staircase and she quickened her step until she was almost running, plunging down the darkened stairs towards the noise. The howl faded by the time she neared and instead the sound of hitched, ragged breathing greeted Karai as she reached the cell. As promised the hallway was lined with Footbots. Rahzar had placed them on guard after managing to trap Sumi in one of the uninhabited rooms, an unfinished space that had been intended for another shifter who'd died shortly after mutation. Karai wasn't surprised to see that the small space had been destroyed, splinters of wood and torn fabric littering the ground ankle deep.

Karai cautiously stepped closer, glancing at the robots who stood guard and counting them reflexively. They were mechanical, lacking any human emotions, but even they had the sense to place themselves well out of reach. One who hadn't moved quickly enough was a stuttering pile of metal on the ground. Karai gave it a dismissive look, kicking one of its limbs out of the way so she could move right up to the bars.

"Sumi?"

The girl was in the middle of the mess, crouched in a miserable ball half hidden behind the overturned wardrobe and choking on each sobbing breath she took. At the sound of Karai's voice her head whipped up, amber eyes glinting as they reflected the light. "You!" She snarled, clumsily launching herself over the debris in her cell so she could reach an arm through the bars.

Karai took a step back to avoid wickedly sharp claws then took a moment to study the shifter, noting the torn state of her clothing and the purple lump on her right temple that trickled blood. The other girl was obviously injured elsewhere as well, she kept one hand pressed to her ribs as she swayed unsteadily on her feet. Even so she glared from her cage with the same unsettling, burning hatred Karai had come to expect, refusing to back down even though she was clearly beaten. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Karai replied smoothly, heart thumping beneath her armour as she and Sumi teetered on the brink of their first ever conversation. "Why did the turtle bring you back here?"

"He didn't. _I_ brought _him_ here to help me do something I should have a long time ago," Sumi's mouth twisted at one corner in a mirthless smile. "Rescue Kin." Her eyes flicked past Karai to the hall beyond and the smirk grew a little more genuine, triumphant. "And I did it, I got him away. Even better, I took out your device so you can't control or hurt him anymore."

Despite her attempts to mask her emotions Karai felt her expression shift at the accusation - something that had been happening far too often lately. Hurt Kin? She'd never dream of harming either of them.

Sumi caught the flicker of confusion, fleeting though it was, and latched onto it incredulously. "What, did you think for one second that either of us _wanted_ to be owned by you? That we enjoyed it? You used us as your personal attack dogs and treated us like mindless puppets." She stepped closer to the bars, amber eyes boring into hers as she hissed, "I hate you. I wish you were dead. If you weren't Splinter's daughter I'd finish the job I started on your face."

The bald statements stripped away some of her protective outer layer. Karai's jaw worked a few times before she managed to croak, "Sumi…"

"My name is not fucking Sumi!" Spittle flew from her mouth as she gripped the metal that separated them. "My name is _Scarlett_."

Something inside Karai's chest shifted and she felt tears sting at her eyes as her perspective took yet another unexpected swing. All this time she'd been sure that she could bring Sumi back, she'd been certain that - if she could get close enough - the shifter would return to her side and be with Kin where she belonged. Instead tonight she had faced the complete destruction of her small family, one member after another. Suddenly she realised with painful clarity that this was it, the last person she truly cared about was being pulled from her. The Shredder had told her the truth about one thing at least. Forming emotional connections was a sure path to self destruction.

Numbly she realised that Sumi... _Scarlett_ was still shouting at her and she blinked as she focussed on the words. "...did you do? If you hurt them I swear to god I'll fucking _end_ you! It won't matter how far you run or where you hide. If you take them from me I'll kill you." Tears were running down her cheeks in complete contrast to the fury that twisted her face. " _What did you do at the lair?_ "

A protective detachment settled over Karai's shoulders, shielding her from the pain that sliced through her ribs with each word that spilled from the other girl's lips. Scarlett's frantic worry over the family of mutants in the sewers was yet another slap in the face, a betrayal that she refused to let herself feel.

A scuffing footstep had her eyes flicking to the side and she stiffened slightly when she caught the telltale shift of an approaching shadow. She shot her gaze back to Scarlett, raising her voice for Bradford's benefit and injected disdain into each syllable as she snapped, "I am _not_ that filthy rat's daughter. The turtles have filled your head with lies and now _you_ pay the price."

She sensed Rahzar step up behind her and gave Sumi one last, hard look before turning away, brushing past the mutant dog without a backward glance.

"Shoot her."

* * *

 _Well, what did you think? Reviews are love!_

 _Happy Easter everyone, I hope you have a lovely weekend with your loved ones...unlike Karai! (Oooh, mean writer)._


	44. Serpents Tale

_Hey everyone!_

 _I wanted to say a big thanks to everyone who has faved and followed 'Scarlett' and 'Neko' recently. I'm so happy you have clicked that button to show me you are along for the ride :) Fanfic is being weird so if you left a review and I didn't reply I'm very sorry I didn't get to read it, I love reviews more than anything!_

 _So I spent a month writing and rewriting the first 2,000 words of this, then today I buckled down and tore my way through the remaining 5,000ish words. I'm posting without the usual level of proofreading so if I messed up in any way I apologise!_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own the turtles *sad face*._

* * *

"Don't do anything until we get there. We're on our way."

Mikey hung up the phone and shoved it into his belt, biting his lip as he looked around the small rooftop courtyard he'd climbed to before calling Donnie. He knew that by now his brothers were already on their way, vaulting the turnstiles and plunging into the tunnels in the race to get to him. He pictured them in his mind as little blips on a map as they bore down on his location and he honestly wasn't sure if he should feel relief that they were coming to help him out of this mess, or dread at the sheer amount of trouble he was surely in.

He paced to the edge of the roof and looked down into the street but of course the ambulance that had carried Kin away was nowhere in sight. A few steps to his left and he was peering across rooftops towards the direction of the lair, squinting as if he could pierce the layers of steel and concrete to reveal his brothers. Restless energy pulsed under his skin until it itched and he paced a bit more to try and relieve the sensation. Waiting for backup was torture. Reluctantly he forced himself to stop moving and instead sank down on the little wooden bench under the ornamental plum tree that took up the center of the tiny courtyard. With nothing else to do he attempted to breathe and clear his mind. Instead images raced across the backs of his eyelids. Scarlett's face as she'd been snatched away from him. Kin's body beneath his hands as he tried to coax his heart to start beating again. His knee jerked rhythmically, clenched fists bouncing against his knee pads. Barely a minute passed before he let out a frustrated groan, snapping his eyes open and surging back to his feet to begin pacing again. He needed _do_ something. He couldn't just sit on his tail while Scarlett was all alone and in danger.

Mikey crossed to the edge of the roof once more and this time craned his neck in the direction of the church, three blocks away and out of sight amongst the taller buildings. Surely the guys wouldn't bust his shell for getting a little closer? Doing some recon? It was going to take them at least twenty to get here even if they sprinted and they didn't know exactly where he was anyway - they were tracking his t-cell.

As soon as he was moving he felt better, the twitchy feeling in his limbs melting away. When the church finally came back into view he felt his connection to Scarlett strengthen and hoped desperately she could sense that he was nearby. He came to a stop in the same spot he and Scarlett had stood only an hour ago as they'd contemplated how to get into the Foot building. The church looked exactly the same, the street was still dark and quiet. Somehow he'd expected something more to show the struggle that had taken place inside those walls. Broken windows, billowing smoke, blaring alarms or bad guys swarming like a kicked ants nest. Instead it was quiet. Too quiet.

Wait. He cocked his head when the low rumble of an engine caught his ear. Moments later a white van inched its way out of the alley beside the church and nosed onto the street, headlights cutting through the dark in a swoop as it pulled out from the curb. He leaned forward, trying to see through the windshield and catch a glimpse of who was driving. As the vehicle began to speed up he broke into a trot along the rooftop to match its speed, prickles of intuition nipping at him. Was Scarlett in there? Were they taking her somewhere?

The much lower rumble of a mix of powerful engines rose on the night air, drawing his attention back to the alley the van had just emerged from. A Harley was now grunting its way onto the street, at least a dozen smaller motorbikes in tow. The lead machine was being ridden by a figure that drove a spike of fear straight through Mikey's chest. Shredder. The dark clad riders behind him obviously Foot ninjas, human ones this time. He raised his eyes to the rooftops and felt his stomach sink when he saw a wave of Footbots emerging from the churches skylights like spiders to skitter in the wake of the convoy below, their red eyes gleaming in the dark. The full calvary was rolling out. Intuition flared into certainty. He was willing to bet his entire comic book collection that Rahzar and Fishface had been in that van. And that meant Scarlett was too.

This was bad. Really really bad.

For the second time that night his hand trembled as he reached for the phone on his belt, thumb clumsy at it stabbed at the enlarged keypad. The cell only rang twice before a concerned voice answered, " _Mushi mushi_?"

He fought to keep the fear from his voice and failed, "Dad, I think we're gonna need your help..."

* * *

"Anything you require I cannnnn create it. More mutagen _bzzzzt_...a few chemicals...and _hzt_...some…"

Karai shifted impatiently as Stockman dribbled on. Literally. She hadn't thought it possible but the man was even more pathetic as a mutant. Despite being infuriated by the man's repeated failures, Shredder had kept the disgraced scientist in the service of the Foot - mutating him out of pure spite before banishing him to this pathetic excuse for a laboratory that was actually yet another abandoned warehouse by the docks. _Although, perhaps death would have been preferable to what he is now_ she thought to herself in detached disgust, transfixed by a green glob of mucus that slipped from his jaw then tracked down his bristly chin until it fell to the concrete with a wet plop.

Tearing her eyes away from the misshapen fly and his disgusting new array of body fluids she scanned the room for the millionth time and tried not to fidget. Standing this close to Saki was making her skin try to crawl off her body and no matter how hard she tried to numb herself to the turmoil roiling through her brain she couldn't help the tension running through her body. Her jaw ached from holding back the barrage of words she wanted to fling at him, her restraint wearing thinner by the second no matter how often she reminded herself that to act now was a certain path to defeat. She would be cut down in moments regardless of her status as second-in-command. She was alone. Every single body in this room would turn on her the second she raised a hand against the Shredder.

 _Not everybody._

The thought had her gaze drawing downward to the glass pod that took pride of place in the middle of the room. Sumi. The bait in Shredder's trap. Karai felt a pang of fear for the mutant shifter even though she tried to shove the emotion away with all the rest. The girl lying inside that cage had made it perfectly clear that she felt nothing but a seething hatred towards her former master ... _I hate you. I wish you were_ _ **dead**_ _.._. Earlier tonight the stinging words had made it surprisingly easy for Karai to give Bradford the necessary order to shoot. The malicious glee on his muzzle as he'd complied should've made her sick, but the girls betrayal had still been too fresh. The urge to punish the shifter for her hateful words too strong.

But now...

Karai watched the glass pod carefully from the corner of her eye while trying not to obviously stare. The mix of drugs in the tranq dart that Bradford had dosed Sumi with were designed to take down bigger mutants, 300lb turtles for example, not a 110lb girl who'd already been beaten around a little. There was always the chance that the smaller mutants heart would simply give out under the pressure and she would die right here under their noses.

"Stockman." Shredder's voice was sharp, slicing through the mutant flies drabble like a knife and jerking Karai's attention back to the conversation in front of her.

"Yes, Master?" Baxter wrung his clawed hands anxiously, head twitching spasmodically.

"Is the mutagen ready?" Each word clipped and precise in a way that telegraphed the exact state of Saki's patience.

"Prepared to your spezzzifications, the serpent DNA is ready." The scientist confirmed, waiting for a slight nod from Shredder before buzzing away hurriedly, his slightly malformed wings taking him back to ground level until his feet scraped the concrete as he made his way to Sumi's pod. He tapped at the glass with a long finger than, when the girl didn't stir, began fiddling with the control panel nervously. Karai realised she was holding her breath, waiting for the scientist to announce that the specimen was, in fact, deceased and of no further use to their plan.

"Stockman's new formula will mutate any living thing it touches into a mindless servant," Shredder informed her flatly as they both watched Baxter fuss with the machine. "I had intended for the male shifter to take the first dose but no matter, the girl will do nicely."

Karai kept her gaze carefully blank as she stared ahead. She wasn't exactly surprised to hear Shredder admit that he had been planning to further mutate Kin, she'd been well aware that he trusted neither her pet shifter nor the device that controlled him, but hearing him admit to his plan was another blow she couldn't afford to buckle under. She'd always tried to hide it from him but she was sure Saki knew how much 'the male shifter' meant to her. He knew and he had planned this anyway. Or maybe he'd planned it _because_ he knew how attached she'd grown. Either way it only served to strengthen her hate for him.

She shifted on the balls of her feet, tamping down the fury that bucked in her chest. _Patience_ she chided herself.

"Perhaps this will be even better. The turtles obviously care about the girl, when they come to the rescue her I will instead make them watch as she becomes a new mutant; stronger, vicious and more deadly than ever. Beholden only to _me_. She will turn against them, tear them apart, and when they fall they will meet the same fate as her." His tone grew harsher, each clipped word more forceful as he became caught up in his own monologue.

"Yoshi will endure the destruction of his entire pathetic family as they are mutated into serpents, the rats mortal enemy. And when his mind is broken I will hunt him down and shatter his body. He will finally pay for what he has done to me." Saki lifted his hand and curled it into a fist, leather creaking in accompaniment to his triumphant words.

Karai shifted her gaze from his fist to his eyes which shone fervently from behind the mask. Nothing stirred within her except contempt. How many times had he made some variation of this speech, riddled with claims of vengeance, only to fail over and over again? When she'd been younger she'd been mesmerised by his passionate rhetorics about revenge and honour, caught up in the fantasy he'd spun over the past. As she'd grown older she'd come to find that the ramblings held an edge of instability and she'd drawn away from the intensity of his vendetta against the Hamato clan. Now, for the first time, his words seemed like those of a true madman. A raving lunatic who'd lied to himself so often that those fallacies had become gospel.

Oblivious to her internal thoughts, Saki turned his attention back to the laboratory. "Status report." Impatience radiated from him in waves. Her gaze followed his and from her vantage point atop the stacked crates she took in the dozens of Foot ninja that were dotted about the lab. Saki had deliberately mixed human and robot together, counting on the turtle's sense of honour to slow them down as they attempted to differentiate between the two and adjust their strikes accordingly. More ninja were hidden in the back rooms of the warehouse where they waited in anticipation of providing a second wave of attack should it be needed.

Bradford and Xever had also taken their places, pacing restlessly about the lab and impatient to begin the battle. Beside her Shredder was tense, ready to add his considerable strength to the fight should the need arise. Karai herself was expected to join the fight.

The odds were stacked against the turtles, so much so that she found herself wondering if, this time, they might actually fall. She tried to sift through the cacophony of mixed emotions inside her and find out if the thought of the turtles failure meant anything to her. The same indecipherable swirl was all she found.

"Still no sign of them." Xever called from his position flanking the right hand side of the lab. His mechanical legs whirred as he stalked through the milling ninjas, large head swinging back and forth to scan the large doorways of the old factory.

"I smell the rat." Rahzar corrected the fish mutant, nostrils flaring as he motioned towards the rafters far above their heads. Scattered throughout the room the dozens of Foot ninjas drew their weapons, limbs of metal and flesh tensing alike in preparation of the fight. Many of the warriors gathered here had fought the turtles before and were well aware of the danger they presented. The brothers rarely killed, but there was a lot of wriggle room left before death.

Karai craned her neck along with the others, scanning the darkness above them where the laboratory lights couldn't penetrate. It wasn't until one of the shadows detached from the rest - dropping like a stone to land on Baxter with a wet crunch - that she saw the Hamato clan had indeed finally arrived.

Raphael straightened slowly, sais in hand while Stockman groaning brokenly beneath his feet. His eyes swept in her direction, first raking over Shredder then fixing on her with such cold contempt she felt her own lip curl to match his. Three more hulking shapes fell from the ceiling to land around their brother, weapons drawn. The Foot around them shuffled back a few steps, waiting for the order to attack.

Unwillingly Karai looked at Leonardo as he took up position on Raphael's right, easily reading the dismay etched onto his face. She knew the image she presented as she stood beside Shredder dressed in her kunoichi armour, the Foot princess ready to oversee the coming battle. She met his stare evenly, refusing to so much as twitch a single muscle under the weight of his disappointment.

To the left of the red banded turtle Michelangelo and Donatello covered their older brothers flanks. The youngest mostly ignored the Foot that encircled them, craning his neck to peer through the crowd until he caught sight of the glass case that housed Sumi. A second later he too raised his eyes to the platform Karai stood on and this time she had to suppress a small shudder when his shuttered white gaze caught hers, inhuman and cold yet somehow radiating fury.

The next moment a fifth shadow dropped to land amongst the turtles and Karai started a little when she instantly recognised Splinter. Rahzar's nose was correct, the ninja master was making a rare appearance. He loomed over his sons, face a mask of steely determination - vastly different from the last time she'd spoken to him in his underground dojo just hours ago. What was he doing here? Her eyes flicked to Sumi then back again, the shifter must mean a great deal to the Hamato clan if Yoshi himself had left the lair to retrieve her. A kind of weary envy curled in her breast.

"Welcome my old friend." Saki spoke beside her, satisfaction dripping from each word. "I had hoped to see you tonight."

Yoshi's voice rose, ringing off the brick walls as he commanded, "Let my daughter go."

Beside her Karai felt Saki stiffen at Splinters abrupt demand and the implications it held. This was it. The moment when the Shredder was confronted with the truth of what he'd done, the lie he'd forced her to live. Resentment twisted bitterly inside her that she hadn't been the one to make the revelation. She had wanted to hurl the words at him for the first time, see the truth in his eyes before she plunged her katana through his heart.

" _Your_ daughter?" Saki recovered quickly, "you've lost your wits rat. You have no daughter here, only the mutated trash you found floating in the sewers and claimed as your own." The turtles visibly bristled around their father, weapons raising a notch and faces turning thunderous at the insult. Saki ignored them and raised a gauntleted hand to rest it on her shoulder, fingers biting into her flesh as he gripped her possessively. "Karai is mine."

Splinter remained unruffled by Saki's words. He shifted his russet eyes from his old nemesis to her. And what she saw on his face finally shattered the protective, icy shell sound her into a million pieces. For the first time in as long as she could remember she was being gazed at by another being with an expression other than hate, fear or cold calculation. Yoshi didn't look angry, disappointed or contemptuous. His gaze caught hers and in there she saw something else entirely - a mix of emotions too alien and confronting to name - hitting her like a physical blow to the chest.

Karai reached for the tanto at her hip and drew it from its holster, the slight scraping sound it made dragging along her nerves. Not taking her eyes from Splinter she brandished it by her side. "I am not yours." Even though her voice was low it carried clearly across the room. All eyes shifted to her. From the corner of her eye she saw Shredder tilt his head. With a flick of her wrist she shifted her grip on the short blade then raised it high across her body. From somewhere below there was a sharp cry of surprise as she slashed at the man beside her, throwing her body weight behind the swing and aiming for the small sliver of unprotected skin between Saki's helmet and armour.

Her intention has been to slit his throat but the Shredder's instincts proved to be too fast. He jerked his head back and the wickedly sharp blade merely sliced through the top layer of skin instead of reaching the deeper tendons and muscle to sever his jugular. Bright red blood spilled down Saki's neck and over his chest plate in a theatrical gush and he instinctively raised a hand to the stinging cut.

Before he could recover she again switched her grip on the tanto, reversing her arc and stabbing at the spot below his armpit where his armour again provided little protection. This time her blade hit home and her grimace twisted into a triumphant smirk as she felt the cold metal sinking through his flesh and into his chest cavity. Behind her the cries of shock morphed to anger, the first sounds of battle began to ring out spurred on by her sudden attack. All she could hear was the pained cry that spilled from her false father's lips as she twisted the blade.

"Karai, what are you doing?" The words were already laboured, the tanto had hopefully pierced through part of his lung. Too bad his armour stopped her from skewering his heart. She released the sword, leaving it embedded in his side, and raised her face to his. Drinking in the shock that blazed from his eyes.

"Killing you." She replied, reaching to draw her katana from her back. "Like you killed my mother." She slashed at him, sparks flying when he blocked her blow with his gauntlet. "Stealing your life the way you stole mine." He staggered back a step and she followed with a fast series of strikes. Only a few he managed to deflect, the others left bleeding trails carved into the exposed flesh of his arms.

"You have been deceived daughter," he grunted, catching her katana and trapping it between the blades of his gauntlet.

"You deceive yourself," she hissed furiously leaning all her weight onto him and revelling in his small breath of pain as the blade in his side twisted under the pressure. "And I am _not_ your DAUGHTER!"

Something inside him snapped back into place, she saw it reassert itself like a rod in his spine. The mask of the Shredder donned once more. Cold rage replaced the fleeting shock caused by her sudden attack, drawing across his eyes like a veil. "Very well," he snarled, gathering his weight and pushing back against her, throwing her away from him in a move that surprised her with its strength.

She only just managed to keep her feet, holding her katana defensively and watching him as he drew to his full height over her.

"Foolish child, I taught you everything you know. You cannot hope to defeat me." He reached to his injured side and grasped the handle of the tanto, gaze neither wavering nor flinching as he slowly unsheathed the metal from his flesh. He tossed the blood stained weapon away without a glance, stalking towards her purposefully as blood gushed down his side and left a spattered trail behind him. With a wordless yell she charged, fury blurring the edges of her vision. Pain lanced through her arm as her weapon was knocked away. A second later his fist caught her and stars exploded in front of her eyes. She had the sensation of flying through space then slamming into a hard surface as the room dimmed around her.

By the time her vision cleared she found herself lying on her side, propped up unsteadily on one arm right at the edge of the stacked crates. Groggily she shook her head to clear it as she sat up then looked towards the spot where she had been facing off against Saki just moments ago. She was surprised to see the fight was continuing without her. In her place was a whirling mass of brown fur and claws, his red robe the deep rust colour of blood. Yoshi had taken up her battle with the Shredder.

The giant rat hissed, teeth snapping as he placed himself between herself and Saki. "Our feud ends here."

"That's right old friend," Shredder agreed, voice deep with hate. "This skirmish already draws to a close. Soon your children will turn against you and when you see what they've become you will _beg_ me to end your miserable life."

The rest of the world snapped into focus and suddenly Karai realised that while she'd been battling the Shredder another fight had been raging beyond the limits of her attention. She pulled away from the two men, shuffling closer to the edge and fixing on what was happening in the large room spread out before her.

The floor of Baxter's lab was already littered with the bodies of those who had fallen. Among them she was shocked to see the limp form of Rahzar, unnatural limbs bent at odd angles as black blood oozed from a particularly nasty gash across his brow. He was slumped right below her at the base of the tower of crates and she realised from the litter of foot ninja that led up to him, that this was the aftermath of Splinter fighting his way to get to her. Her father had fought tooth and nail to reach her side, literally.

Her gaze strayed to the rest of the ongoing battle, quickly picking out the two main clusters that had formed. The largest one was off to one side, a ring of black encircling two green figures that fought back to back, whooping as they cut down one attacker after another. Leonardo and Raphael fought as one, loud and brash as they drew the fight towards them. Darting amongst the black clad ninjas, Xever worried at the brothers like a dog with a bone. Waiting for an opening before leaping forward to snap at them with poisoned jaw. Just one graze from his fangs would incapacitate the turtles within moments and they had their hands full fighting off his attacks while at the same time being swarmed from all sides by human and robot alike. Regardless they fought on grimly, drawing attention away from what was happening on the other side of the room.

Not far away a much smaller press of bodies struggled beside the pod that held Sumi. Karai caught a snatch of orange amongst the black and saw the blur of Michelangelo's signature twin weapons as they forced the front line of ninja to fall back from the glass case. The remaining two brothers were attempting to release the shifter before she was mutated for a second time, Donatello bent over the control pad, working furiously to open the case while his little brother protected his shell. Over their heads, clinging to the rafters and half hidden in the dark, Baxter looked down on them malevolently. Karai had no idea how the mutant fly had managed to crawl his way up there after Raphael had practically crushed him, but the scientist was obviously looking for an opening to extract his revenge. Waiting and watching the turtles with multifaceted, hate filled eyes.

His moment came. The first cry rose up from the glass case, weak at first but strengthening to a full throated scream within seconds. Karai experienced an almost dizzying sensation of relief, some part of her up until now convinced that her former pet had been quietly killed by the tranquilliser hours ago. The girl's scream distracted Michelangelo who faltered just for a moment, attention drawn away from the fight just long enough for the surrounding Foot to land a couple of solid blows and send him reeling. Stockman used the distraction to launch himself downward, landing heavily on Donatello in a reversal of the attack carried out on him earlier. The purple banded turtle was forced to his hands and knees as the mutant crashed into his shell. Before he could fight back to his feet Baxter sprang in front of him and spat a great glob of green mucous into his face causing the turtle to retch blindly as he wiped frantically at his face.

Gleefully the scientist turned towards the control panel of the pod and hit a few buttons. The cylinder whirred to life, the tubes that fed into the machine pulsing with a sickly green light as mutagen began pumping towards the complex machinery that protruded from the top.

All the while inside the pod pale hands were beating at the glass and Karai caught a glimpse of Sumi's face, eyes and mouth wide with terror. Still under the lingering effects of the tranquilliser her movements were noticeably sluggish as she fought to get free of her cage. Her screams however didn't lack in strength, they carried through the skin of her cage to spill through the room and each one tugged painfully at Karai's chest.

Finally Karai snapped into action, shaking off the last of the fog caused by Shredders blow and throwing herself from the stack of crates. She landed beside Rahzar's prone form but didn't spare him a glance as she immediately broke into a run. All thoughts of taking her revenge on Saki were pushed to the back of mind. Sumi needed her help or in a matter of moments she would be transformed into something unspeakable. Karai skirted the edge of the fight between Xever and the two eldest turtles, shoving a stray ninja out of her way and continuing on until she reached the smaller cluster of Foot that blocked her way to the pod. Her own katana lay discarded at the other end of the laboratory so she took one forcibly from the ninja in front of her, using it to decapitate the robot closing in on her left before bringing it back to smash against the first man's temple and send him crumpling to the floor. She leapt over him before he'd fully fallen, cutting her way through the few remaining ninja and throwing herself at Baxter with a furious cry.

The grotesque fly quailed as he saw her coming, flinching back from the control panel and throwing up an arm to ward her off. She nailed him with a solid kick to his frail human chest then followed him as he bounced along the concrete with small cries of pain. He came to a stop a few paces away and she bent down to pull him up by a fistful of his shirt so she could snarl in his face, "Switch it off."

"You're too late, itzzzzzz _done_." He gasped, bitterly triumphant even as he writhed in her grip.

"Then so are you." She spat, dropping him and raising her katana over his misshapen head, savouring the fear that poured off him.

"Scarlett!"

Before she could land the killing blow her attention was snatched away by a desperate cry followed by the resonating thud of flesh on glass. Michelangelo had fought his way back to the pod, a litter of broken Foot behind him which he ignored as he pounded on the glass with his fist. A fraction of an inch away Sumi threw herself at him in return, bouncing off the wall of her cage only to hurl herself against it again and again. Above her the metal ceiling whirred as it unfurled to reveal the nozzle that dispensed the mutagen.

"Get out of the way!"

The turtle's instincts forced him to step to the side as Karai abandoned Stockman, leaving him to crawl away while she lunged at the glass with her stolen katana. She roared, bringing down the blade with every ounce of strength and felt the muscles in her arms burn in response. The tip of the blade hit the pod with a small crunch, snapping off and sending a sliver of glass to embed in Karai's cheek just below her eye. She barely felt it, instead lifting the broken katana to strike again, landing another blow right beside the first and this time causing a spiderweb of cracks shooting over the surface.

A rough hand shoved her aside and she let it, clearing just enough room for Donatello to heft his staff and swing it like a professional baseballer. On the inside of the pod, as far away as she could get, Sumi covered her head with her arms as one side of the glass finally gave way in an explosion of jagged shrapnel. The second the purple banded turtle completed his swing Karai darted around him, casting a glance upward even as she reached for Sumi who was sobbing with her arms still clenched over her head. The nozzle had lowered towards them, green slime oozing on its tip.

"Come on!"

Karai tugged at the smaller girl whose head snapped up at the sound of her voice. "Don't touch me," she tried to pull away but Karai tightened her grip and began dragging her out of the shattered pod.

"Scarlett, hurry!" Michelangelo's desperate cry had the skin crawling on the back of Karai's neck as she imagined the mutagen already in freefall and seconds from landing on her. Sure enough Sumi's gaze shot upwards past her and amber eyes widened for a fraction of a second before she was scrambling for the opening with panicked whimpers. Karai let go of her arm and pushed her instead, planting her hands on the girl's back and shoving her towards the turtles who reached with shaking hands to pull her free.

Before Karai could follow she was halted by the feeling of something wet slithering through her hair towards the nape of her neck. A split second later her back erupted with fire and she realised numbly that she hadn't been fast enough to save herself. Her spine locked into one inflexible rod, snapping her in place as pain speared through her entire body. Her limbs writhed and she felt the fabric and metal of her armour bubble as it seeped into her skin and fused there. She tried to scream against the pain but her lungs closed and her jaw clenched hard enough to shatter her molars. Through her agony she thought she heard voices calling her name but the sound was lost as her mind evaporated into a red haze.

* * *

Strong hands pulled me from the wreckage of the pod and I clung to Mikey as hard as I could, struggling to find my bearings amidst the terror and confusion of the last few minutes. He gripped me back, squeezing me to his plastron and tugging me further away from the spreading pool of mutagen. Beyond his shoulder Donnie was peering at me with worried, bloodshot eyes.

I'd come awake slowly, fighting for each bit of consciousness and driven by the feeling that I was in incredible danger but unable to remember why. By the time I could make out what was going on around me I was beyond scared, my fear ramped up by the familiar glass cage I was trapped in and the shouts and clash of weapons I could hear going on outside it. Memory trickled in. Karai on the other side of metal bars. A giant monster shooting me in the chest. Being pulled down into a sleep as thick as honey.

Now I dug my fingers into Mikey's biceps and tried to get my balance even though my muscles felt like jelly. The thing that had once been Karai writhed inside the glass prison in my place. It hissed viciously and I gave a startled cry, recoiling in horror. It swung its broad head towards us and I saw its green reptilian eyes narrow, wide mouth opening to show rows of pointed white teeth and a forked tongue as it hissed again.

"Ah shell," Donnie breathed as the giant snake slithered out of the pod and came towards us. The sound of metal scraping over concrete grated in my ears and I realised that the strip of dark purple scales that ran along its belly and tapered tail were made of actual armour. The same armour that Karai had been wearing moments ago. More of it encased her torso and sprouted from her shoulders in spiked protrusions that mimicked the shoulder guards that had once been part of her uniform. The rest of her body was covered in shimmery green scales that shifted colour in the light.

She reached for us with long fingers, arms writhing impossibly across the distance. Mikey and I both shrank back, too shocked to do anything but cringe before her.

"Miwa, my child."

The absolute heartbreak in Splinter's voice had tears immediately springing to my eyes even as I sought him out. He was standing beyond the shattered pod, Leo and Raph a few paces behind him, all of them pale and shaken. The two turtles were practically staggering with exhaustion, both of them covered in a patchwork of cuts and bruises. A battle had been raging while I'd been asleep. I could see thick black smoke rising behind them and the sprawl of dozens of ninjas littering the floor.

Then Leo caught sight of Karai's mutated form and I had to look away from the horror and agony that twisted his features. "Karai, no…" his whispered denial reached me and I squeezed my eyes shut, feeling the tears track down my cheeks.

Karai lashed around at the sound of their voices and a split second later she threw herself at them, again emitting that horrible hiss that crawled over my skin and set my teeth on edge. Splinter darted forward to intercept her, instinctively moving to protect his sons. Karai gripped her father's arms tightly with her slender fingers then looped her lower body around him, wrapping him up until all I could see was his head and torso.

"Dad!" Raph shouted, moving forward with a sai gripped tightly in each hand.

"Stay back," Splinter ordered quietly, never taking his eyes off Karai's reptilian ones, and his son halted reluctantly. The mutant snake seemed to be mesmerised by what she saw on the giant rat's face, instead of tearing him apart she hesitated, the loops of her body loosening almost imperceptibly until Splinter's arms were free.

"Miwa," he whispered again, one clawed hand coming up to touch the hard line of his daughter's cheek. For just a moment she leant into his touch.

"You Hamato Yoshi, _you_ did this!"

Coming towards us through the thickening smoke was Oroku Saki. Blood seemed to coat the ninja master from head to toe. A hard line of it slashed across the front of his neck and sent thick rivulets down his chest. More of it poured from a wound on his left side, giving his already dark uniform a glistening sheen. His forearms were bright red as though he'd dipped his arms in a vat of gore. Despite his wounds he strode forwards, a feverish intensity pouring from him in waves as he unleashed his fury at us.

His shout startled Karai. She yanked away from Splinter, whipping him hard with her tail as she fled towards the dark recesses of the lab and into the shadows pooled there. In seconds she had vanished from sight completely.

"No brother," Splinter righted himself and turned to face the Shredder as he strode through the shattered remains of his clan. "You have done this all on your own."

Pure rage flared from Shredder's eyes in response to Splinters words. He clenched his hands into fists by his sides and emitted a roar that seemed to shake the very rooftop. As if in answer to his enraged cry there was an explosion from the far end of the lab. Flames began licking up the huge stack of crates piled in the corner at an incredible speed, casting a red glow over all of us.

Splinter looked to all of us and motioned with a single sweep of his paw, "go, now."

Leo and Raphael leapt into action at once, darting around their father and moving towards one of the large doorways set into the brick. Mikey tugged at me and together we stumbled after them, Donnie right beside us. I looked back to see Splinter in our wake, face unbearably grim. Beyond him the Shredder stood watching us go. Just before we slipped through the doorway the shadowy figure of Rahzar limped up to stand beside his master and I flinched away from the combined weight of their stare.

* * *

Rain was falling in steady sheets. Above us the swollen clouds seemed to swallow up the light of the city until it became a dark, swirling ceiling hovering just above our heads. Even though the night was on the warm side of Spring my whole body shivered, goosebumps springing up along every inch of skin. I blinked against the water that slicked my hair to my head then dripped into my eyes, wrapped my arms around my torso and leaning against Mikey as we watched Stockman's lab burn.

"This is all my fault. I set this in motion, I should have listened to you Sensei."

Leonardo was the first to break the silence, his quiet voice full of reproach as it carried across the rooftop we'd gathered upon. Donnie and Raph shared a look behind their brothers back but Leo didn't notice, his eyes fixed on his father's profile.

Splinter didn't respond. Instead he continued to stare at the burning building with vacant eyes as smoke billowed and flames licked up into the night.

"Dad?" Leo's voice cracked slightly. He took a step towards Splinter, eyes unwavering as he stared at him imploringly. "I'm sorry."

Still our sensei didn't seem to hear him and I fought the sob that caught in my chest. I wanted to go to Leo, throw my arms around him and squeeze until that look left his face. The look that said he was slowly being crushed to death on the inside. But I couldn't move under the weight of my own guilt. It was my fault they were all here wasn't it? My fault Raph and Leo were covered in cuts and bruises. My fault Donnie's face was starting to blister and peel. I was the one who'd taken a huge risk and dragged Mikey along to rescue Kin. What if it was Mike who'd been captured in my place? Mike that had been mutated instead of Karai? I couldn't bear the thought of being responsible for any of it.

Sirens rose in the distance. Splinter's ear twitched towards the sound, the first movement he'd made in a long time. Finally he turned, gaze sweeping over all of us in turn. I shrank back as it passed over me, dropping my eyes to the rooftop in shame.

"We should go home my children," he said with a note of finality and when I lifted my head again he was already walking away.

* * *

 _Phew! Action packed! I hope I explained it all clearly. Especially for those who haven't seen the 2012 episodes which I borrowed heavily from._

 _Karai is mutated in the cartoon but of course she was the one being used as bait rather than Sumi. She confronted Shredder as soon as she learnt the truth and was beaten by him within minutes. He threw her into the cells while he tried to win her back then ended up using her as bait to trap the turtles. It all worked out pretty much the same in the end :)_

 _I hope I successfully conveyed Karai's conflict over wanting to confront the Shredder immediately and being forced to wait so she can protect Sumi - even though it becomes clear pretty quickly that Sumi is Scarlett now and hates her guts. Karai's affection for Sumi gets battered around pretty badly when Scarlett verbally attacks her but the kunoichi manages to overcome the hurt to help her anyway, showing that her feelings for her 'pet' go pretty deep._

 _Anyway, longest authors note ever! As always I hope you liked the chapter and I'd be so grateful if you left a comment to let me know your thoughts._

 _Lizzybudd out! Xxoo_


	45. Lost Dragon

_Running in circles,_

 _Chasing our tails,_

 _Coming back as we are._

 _Nobody said it was easy,_

 _No one ever said it would be this hard,_

 _Oh take me back to the start…_

 _Coldplay, The Scientist_

* * *

"He's gone."

The nurse who'd come to find him and deliver the news was the same one he'd seen almost every visit. Kind green eyes and curly black hair, white teeth that flashed a smile whenever she'd seen him coming - the only living relative of the charming old man who lay on his deathbed in room 102. Maybe that smile would dim a little if she really knew who it was she'd had tucked up in that bed. Perhaps it would fade altogether if she'd had a chance to see what those fists - gnarled with age but undiminished in size - could do. But she hadn't, so her smile had remained fixed in place.

Only the smile wasn't there now. Instead her full lips were pulled down as pity darkened her eyes to emerald. "He went peacefully in his sleep."

He angled his chin away so she wouldn't see the look he knew was lingering in his own eyes. He gave one last draw on his cigarette before flicking it towards an ambulance that idled in the turning bay outside the bustling emergency room, ignoring the ambulance officer who shot him a filthy look. He moved to push off the wall but a soft hand fell on his bicep, halting him as every muscle in his body suddenly thrummed with tension.

"I'm sorry for your loss."

For a moment he seriously considered turning back and telling her the truth, his lips parted as the words built in his throat. This was no loss. His dad was...had been, one mean son of a bitch. But when he glanced at her and saw those green eyes brimming with compassion he couldn't bring himself to expose her to the truth and crush the kindness from her. She was young - younger than he'd ever been - and the line of work she'd picked for herself would wring her out soon enough.

So instead he gave her a nod, kicked up one corner of his mouth in what he hoped passed for a smile, then turned and walked away.

* * *

He kept each jab short and tight, not aiming for a single blow to end the match but instead delivering a flurry of lighter blows that would finish it all the same. His opponent was getting more sluggish as each strike landed, blood seeping from his nose and mouth as his head wobbled on his neck and his guard dropped. A last ditch, messy right hook was telegraphed seconds before it could have hoped to land so he ducked under it and delivered one last heavy punch up under the guy's sternum, standing back to watch him fall to the floor where he lay gasping for breath and holding his ribs.

A spattering of applause broke out from the gathered spectators but he ignored it, running a hand over the blonde stubble on his head and flicking the sweat from his fingers before ducking through the ropes and dropping to the ground. As he moved he unwrapped the soiled tape from his hands and let it fall to the concrete beneath his boots. Quiet scuffles and groans behind him told him they were already scraping his opponent off the mat but he ignored that too, pushing through the crowd until he found a spare spot on one of the benches and flopped onto it. Nearby kids shuffled away, taking just one look before deciding to give him a bit more space.

"Nice." A bottle of water was thrust under his nose and he reached for it automatically, the plastic cold against the undersides of his bruised knuckles. "You probably could have ended the fight a lot earlier, but then that wouldn't have let you show off quite as much huh?"

He narrowed his eyes just slightly as he turned his head to look at the teenager who'd been brave enough to sit next to him. The guy returned his stare, dark eyes unflinching, refusing to back down while all around them music thumped and mingled with the chatter of dozens of other kids. After a moment he broke his gaze away and shrugged, twisting the cap off the bottle and tipping it to his mouth so he could drain the contents in one swallow.

"Well it worked, Xever wants to see you."

He followed the jerked chin, looking in the direction indicated until he locked on the location of the Purple Dragon's leader. The dark skinned man was leaning beside a doorway at the rear of the clubhouse, long arms folded loosely over his chest and a smirk twisting his full mouth. Without breaking eye contact Xever shifted to say something to the tattooed muscle guarding the door then straightened lazily, beckoning to him from across the crowded room with one long fingered hand before disappearing into the back rooms.

"Don't keep him waiting." The teenager advised before loping off into the crowd.

The bottle in his hand crackled as he crushed it, lines and dents marring the smooth surface. He looked down, frowning as he rotated his hands to study the cuts and bruises that scored his own skin.

After a moment his mouth twisted and he clenched both hands into fists, bigger and broader than his own father's had ever been. The bottle rattled aside as he rose, eyes rising to fix on the space where Xever had vanished. The guard beside the door barely glanced at him as he approached, simply nodded him through then closed the door behind him with a resonating thud.

* * *

"I have an offer for you. An opportunity that I think you will want to take advantage of." Xever didn't bother to hide the disdain in his voice as he raked his gaze over the young man in front of him. Although the kid stood easily, arms by his sides and fists loose, there was a coiled tension in the way he held himself suggesting he was nervous. Good.

The light from the dirty bulb dangling overhead was dim, casting shadows along the teenagers stubbled jaw and pooling in the sockets of his eyes. The black t-shirt and jeans he wore were compliant with the gang's unofficial colour choice, but a quick glance at his forearms and neck was enough to show that the fledgling member was yet to have any version of the purple and black dragon - their mascot - tattooed onto his body. An interesting omission when months had passed since his initiation.

"It has become obvious that you do not suit your current position my young friend. Collecting rent from business owners does not seem to appeal to your, shall we say, delicate sensibilities." Xever drawled, switching his gaze back to the teenagers face in time to see a flicker of unease in his grey blue eyes. His smirk deepened, white teeth blazing against his dark skin. "Not to worry, an alternative has presented itself so there will be no need for any, _unpleasantness_. Provided you go along with these new plans of course."

Xever pushed away from the desk and sauntered around it, voice deceptively lazy as he continued. "Master Shredder requires volunteers for a project that will ultimately strengthen the Foot Clan and, by association, the Purple Dragons. I have decided that you will make the perfect candidate. You are strong, quick, and can hold your own in a fight." Xever came to a stop in front of the teen, a brief look of annoyance breaking through his casual facade when he realised that he would have to tilt his head back to meet the younger man's eye. "So, what do you say? Can I count on you? Or will I have to make…" he paused, running one long finger over his mouth as it lifted at one corner "...other arrangements?"

Seconds ticked by before the teenager gave a tight nod and Xever stepped back, a sly grin overtaking his face as he flicked a dismissive hand. "I thought so. Now go, you will be collected when the project is ready to move forward."

The door sliding shut barely registered as Xever plucked his cell from the desk and placed a call. "He's in. Find me more."

* * *

The drugs swelled through his veins, fogging his brain and causing his eyes to droop half shut. Thin fingers cut into the flesh of his upper arm, slowly but surely dragging him along the brightly lit corridor, and although he could feel the pinch of the unforgiving grip he couldn't _feel_ it and the contradiction caused a sloppy smile to curve his mouth. Man, he'd never been this wasted before.

When he stumbled the woman leading him grunted in irritation and hauled on his arm. He righted himself, turning his head to give her a sheepish look of apology but instead caught the eye of a girl who was also being led by her arm along the corridor. He blinked, surprised to see another person like him. She blinked back, brown eyes glazed and sleepy looking, then a wide smile broke out on her face and she waved at him. He grinned and waved back, fingers blurring fascinatingly and drawing his attention away.

The hallway abruptly opened up into a large open area and he dropped his hand, instead craning his neck to look around. Circular platforms marched down the center of the enormous room, a huge glass cylinder hovered above each one. He let himself be pushed towards one of these platforms then stood docile while the woman who'd been leading him left him there so she could begin pressing buttons on a freestanding screen mounted in front of the large pod.

Eventually there was a whirring sound and he looked upward to see that the cylinder was lowering over him, hissing as it sealed shut and trapped him inside.

"No, no, no, no!"

He gave a small start when a rhythmic thudding started up to his left. The dark haired girl, the one with the sleepy brown eyes who'd waved at him, had started shouting and banging on the glass of her tube. Her eyes weren't sleepy anymore, they were bright and full of fear as she scrabbled at her prison. He opened his mouth to tell her that it was okay, that they'd been told that this would happen, but before he could get the words out he was interrupted by a loud _bzzzzzzzttttt_.

Again he tilted his head back, looking towards the top of his glass cage when a series of harsh buzzes echoed around the small space. A mechanical grating noise sounded as the ceiling above spiralled open to reveal the end of a large nozzle uncoiling towards him like an enormous silver snake. Thick green goop began to ooze from the tip of the hose, quickly thickening as it fell, shimmering and glowing on its way down. He stared at it, mesmerised by its beautiful inner light and tracking its progress as it poured slowly towards his outstretched arm.

The instant it landed on his skin he sucked in a sharp breath through his teeth and snatched his arm back. The nozzle followed and more of the green goo splattered down over his head and chest. Immediately the indrawn breath exploded back out of his lungs in a wheeze as burning pain flared along his nerve endings. Vaguely he heard screams coming from outside his own tube, high pitched and panicked, but they paled in comparison to the agony blooming all over his body as the green muck spread. Any numbness the drug had provided quailed beneath the weight of the goo and the twisting pain it was delivering.

He dropped to his knees, legs unable to hold him upright when tremors began wracking his limbs. He felt his heart stutter in his chest and he clutched at it, suddenly terrified it was about to give out. A low rolling moan of agony forced its way from his throat, his voice harsh and unfamiliar in his ears. He felt every atom in his body ripple and contort, felt his very bones crack and reform beneath his skin. He cried out again and this time the sound that escaped was a roar that bounced off the green splattered glass with enough force to pulse his eardrums.

The world tilted and suddenly he was eye level with the floor, twitches continued to wrack his body as he grunted against the pain. He brought a shaking hand to his face, watching his hands widen, lengthen and become tipped with wicked black claws. Golden hair sprouted from his skin and he felt the clothes they'd given him rip away as his body grew.

They hadn't told him it would be like _this_.

* * *

 _Sensei…_

 _Slashing claws ripping through muscle and bone. Fragile as paper._

" _Hai."_

 _Amber eyes. Dark hair. Pale skin._

" _...we'll find her, and we'll make them pay…"_

 _His teeth sank into warm flesh and he tasted blood. Beside his ear someone was screaming as they pulled at his fur._

" _Kin. I want to take you with me…"_

 _He turned towards her voice and fell._

" _Get Kin away!"_

* * *

He felt his body seize as another shock ripped through him, cramping his muscles and stealing the breath from his lungs. Someone was shouting in his face but he couldn't make out the words. He stopped caring when yet another spasm punched through his chest, strong enough to arch his back so that only his head and feet ground into the rough surface beneath him. Then his whole body turned to jelly and he felt his consciousness, what little there was of it, retreating again as the world dimmed and greyed at the edges.

"No, no, no! Stay with me!"

Something slammed into his sternum, once. Twice. Three times followed by air being shoved into his lungs by a warm, wet mouth over his. Colour danced behind his eyelids and he felt his heart restart with a shudder then begin thudding wildly against his ribs as though it wanted to fly free.

He sensed the person leaning over him withdraw, heard them groan softly and mutter to themselves in muted irritation. He forced his heavy eyelids open and attempted to focus on the blurry face hovering above him.

"You've gotta stop doing this dude."

He tried to answer, limbs scuffing the ground in a weak attempt to sit up, but another spark sizzled along his nerve endings and he was only able to gasp as it contorted him once more. The back of his neck felt as though a live wire was being jammed into it, sending strong conflicting signals to all the muscles in his body. His teeth ground together as his spine jerked uncontrollably.

"...hurry okay? I don't know how much longer…"

His hearing dimmed as though cotton wool was being shoved into his ears. A while later the world tilted sickeningly then a hard ridge dug into his belly. He cracked his eyelids open to see the ground jolting past in time with the lurching of his stomach, his cheek was pressed against something smooth and hard that curved away from view.

Sirens rose, drew closer. The ground was hard and damp against his back, when the next spasm wracked through him he felt bit of grit scrape against the back of his head. Red and white lights painted the inside of his eyelids, hands began pulling at him and he tried to slap them away, growling at the insistent voices that assaulted his eardrums. For a moment they left him alone but then another blast of pain ripped through him and the world went dark once more...

* * *

Returning to consciousness was like floating up from the bottom of a deep pool.

At first sensations jumbled together and he couldn't sift through the pieces to put them in any kind of order so he let them wash over him. It felt comfortable, letting things happen. Familiar.

Gradually he became aware of the sensation of something biting at the back of his neck, soft at first and easy to ignore. Soon it sharpened into a point, sending tendrils of pain pulsing downwards along his spine and up into his skull. It grew stronger, gnawed at him until he found himself trying to move away from it. He attempted to shift his arms and legs but they were sluggish, unwilling.

Why couldn't he move?

His senses ticked up a notch and he became aware of noises around him growing stronger as his hearing came back online. A rhythmic beeping pulsed from his left. Murmuring voices coated the background overlaid by the shrill ringing of a telephone somewhere far off. He could smell this place too. Antiseptic and death.

Fear pulsed. He knew that smell, had come to hate it in the months it took his dad to die. He was in a hospital. And he was hurt.

The world came rushing at him, the final curtain dropping away like a magician's flourish. Adrenalin surged along his limbs bringing them back to stuttering life. He took a halting breath that inflated his chest, awakening an ache there that tore a small gasp from his throat. His entire torso felt like a truck had parked there recently. The beeping increased in tempo and he peeled his eyes open to find the source.

The room came into focus, resolving from a meaningless blur and sharpening until things finally took shape. The first thing he saw was the white blanket that stretched over his chest and legs to end in a tent over his feet. He turned his head, wincing at the painful pull on the back of his neck. Beside the bed he lay on was a machine, its rhythmic blips keeping time with the lines on the screen that jumped as they monitored his heartbeat. Beside it was a tall metal stand, a bag of clear fluid dripping slowly into a thin, clear tube.

Following the tube with his eyes he frowned when he saw it ended at a cannula that dug into the crook of his arm. He reached for it, removing the clear protective bandage with a shaking hand then slowly pulling the long needle out of his flesh. A small spot of blood welled at the site, dripping down the crook of his elbow to stain the white sheet. Next he removed the thick clip on his middle finger, the machine beside him immediately flatlined, bleating a warning that his heart had stopped. He ignored it, instead using his newly freed arm to lever himself upright.

By the time he rose to a sitting position and swung his legs over the side of the bed his head was a little clearer despite the headache that pulsed behind his eyeballs. He raised both hands to his temples, pushing at the dull ache then scrubbing his fingers over his scalp. He froze when, instead of familiar scratchy stubble, his fingers tangled and pulled at long strands of hair. Some of it fell into his eyes and he blinked at the proof that time had passed. A _lot_ of time.

Tentatively he continued his exploration, searching for the source of pain that pricked at the back of his neck. His questing fingers found another bandage, this time thick and wide as it covered some kind of wound just above the collar o f his shirt. "... _try again Scar, quick_ …" A green face and a girl with eyes that shone in the dark as she glowered at him.

Memories slipped past him like smoke through his fingers. He couldn't think past the low, flat whine of the cardiac monitor. He reached for it with a growl, smacking at the buttons until it finally fell silent. Immediately he became aware of the other sounds that filled the hospital, louder now and somehow threatening. Instinct pricked at him, he had to get out of here before someone came in response to the cardiac machines warning. He had to get back to...where exactly? Uncertainty had him hesitating for a second before he shook his head and gave in to the urge to move.

His bare feet met cool lino. Locking his knees he let out a tense breath when he didn't immediately fall to the floor. His chest ached like a bitch and the wound on the back of his neck still sent stubborn sparks of pain through his body, but the longer he was awake the better he felt. Shoving aside the curtain that ringed his bed he glanced around quickly and saw that he was in the same type of shared room that his father had lived out the last of his days in - a sure sign he'd been injured badly enough to warrant a longer stay in hospital. Three more curtained sections took up the remaining corners of the room and each had their covers drawn for privacy. He was in the bed closest to the door which meant a few short steps would take him to the hallway.

Somebody in one of the hidden beds coughed, then groaned lowly. He found himself crouching slightly in response, nailbeds tingling as his fingers hooked and splayed. A soft growl resonated in his throat and he realised abruptly that he'd peeled his lips back from his teeth in a silent snarl as he sniffed the air in the direction of the noise. Confused by his own reaction he looked down at his burning fingertips, holding one out to get a better look and widening his eyes when he saw the black claws that had sprouted there.

" _We require volunteers for a project and I think you will make the perfect candidate. Can I count on you, or will I have to make_ other _arrangements?"_

Another memory swam to the surface, another face, dark eyes and a cruel sneer. Xever, the man who'd personally recruited him to the Purple Dragons before quickly deciding he'd make a better test subject than petty thug. His frown deepened, he was sure he'd agreed to be a volunteer for the Foot's project, so why couldn't he actually remember anything about it?

He glanced down at his hands again as if they could give him answers but the black claws had retreated, seamlessly morphing back into regular fingernails as his heartbeat returned to normal. He shifted his eyes to the door as he considered his choices for a moment. Maybe rushing out into a crowded hospital wasn't such a great idea, he needed time to collect his thoughts. Try to remember what the hell was going on. The answers were inside his head, he could feel them waiting for him.

A second doorway marked 'bathroom' was set diagonally across from the main exit and he only hesitated for a second before deciding to head that way instead. Once inside he quietly clicked the door shut then stepped up to the mirror. Gripping the sides of the sink he took a few deep breaths before finally lifting his chin to face his reflection.

A dark patch of skin caught his eye, he raised a hand to trace the bruise that bloomed along his jaw. Again he thought of the amber eyed girl, in his mind's eye he saw her fist lashing out at his face and felt an echo of the bloom of pain that had sent sparks shooting across his vision. Her fingernails had dug into the back of his neck, he remembered desperately trying to stop her from clawing at him. What had she been after? Again he moved his hand to the bandage that covered the injury but all he felt was the dull throb of a fresh wound and the tug of his fingers through his hair.

He shifted his gaze to travel over the blonde strands that hung about his face. In his mind it felt like only days had passed since he'd run a pair of clippers over his head - now the tangled tresses brushed past the nape of his neck. It had been a significantly long time since they had last been cut. The reality of just how much time had passed since his last coherent thought was starting to sink in. Had he been in a coma or something? " _...I want to take you with me...you have to help me…"_

He took another deep breath then finally forced himself to meet his own gaze in the mirror. With a start he leaned closer to his reflection and stared. He'd been born with dark blue eyes the exact shade and shape as his father's. But the eyes staring back at him right now were no longer blue but a deep gold. An inhuman hue that reminded him of a cat.

He looked down at his hands again, examining the fingernails that had been claws moments ago. _His hands widened, lengthened and become tipped with wicked black claws. Golden hair sprouted from his skin and he felt the clothes they'd given him rip away as his body grew…_ A frown wrinkled his brow as his thoughts turned inward to try and catch the memories that seeped through the wall in his mind. A dark skinned man in a white lab coat " _...this serum will elevate you to a level worthy of the Foot. You'll be faster, stronger and more efficient…"_

Outside his hiding place there was the soft whoosh of the main door opening, the sounds of the outside corridor grew louder bringing with it the thud of approaching footsteps and low, muttered voices. His head whipped around, memories retreating as he assessed this new threat. Four men were entering the room, he could hear each distinct foot tread and smell their individual scents as they paused at the threshold and began whispering.

"...the knife away idiot. We're in a _hospital_."

"He's dangerous, trust us, we met him back when he was a new recruit."

"So what, you're gonna start waving that thing around? It might not even _be_ him so save the theatrics until we know for sure. Besides, if he's ended up in here like Xever thinks then he probably won't be in any condition to put up a struggle. It shouldn't be too hard to take him with us."

The heated whispers died so he held his breath and crept forward, pressing his ear against the wood. On the other side of the door the men advanced into the room, their footsteps hesitant as they began their search. It wouldn't take them long to realise that one of the beds were empty then the bathroom was the next obvious place to search. Hearing Xever's name had caused his heart rate to surge again and he immediately decided that there was no way he was going to let these guys get a hold of him. Not if it meant going back to the Purple Dragons and returning to whatever unconscious state he'd been in.

He opened the door as silently as possible with the intention of slipping past the group of men and ghosting away before they noticed him. Instead he came face to face with one of the biggest guys he'd ever seen. _Sid_ his brain whispered helpfully as the giant swivelled his head towards the newly opened doorway. Before Sid could do more than widen his eyes he reached out to grab the thug by his arm and yanked as hard as he could - expecting the guy to merely stumble past him into the bathroom. Instead Sid fairly flew through the air, smacked into the far wall with a shattering of tiles then slumped to the floor unconscious.

He only had a second to gape at the Dragon's prone form before there was a babble of incredulous shouts from the main room. Another man popped into view - the name _Tsoi_ shot through his mind - not as big as Sid but still tall. Behind Tsoi a reedy guy with a sneer craned his neck to look into the bathroom. _Fong_.

He lashed out at Tsoi, delivering three sharp punches to his torso then following with an uppercut that had the Dragon's eyes rolling back in his head. As the thug fell he helped him along by pulling at his arm so he landed on the bathroom floor partially on top of Sid who still hadn't stirred.

Turning back to the doorway he was just in time to jerk away as Fong slashed at him with a wicked looking switchblade. He hissed in pain as a thin line of blood opened up on his forearm and felt a dark anger pulse in his head. Fong stabbed at him again and this time he shot his hand out to catch the smaller man's wrist, he felt bones crunch in his grip and heard the clang of metal at the blade hit the tiled floor. Fong's knees buckled so he dragged the Dragon up by his arm until they were face to face then reached out to grip the man by the throat. Fong shrieked. He flexed his fingers to shut him up and felt his nails sink into the flesh of his scrawny neck.

"Hey!"

A dark haired guy was standing a step beyond the doorway but this time no name popped helpfully into his head. He bared his teeth and snarled, tossing Fong away to join the groaning heap of bodies on the bathroom floor and taking a lunging step towards the last Dragon with the intention of pummelling him into a bloody pulp. He grabbed the remaining man by the front of his shirt and raised his clenched fist, ready to smash it into his unprotected face, when an unexpected wave of recognition stopped him in his tracks. Something about the stubborn tilt of the thug's jaw and the set of his dark eyes sparked a memory so strong he felt his world shift.

"Sumi?"

The name ripped from his throat and with it came the image of the girl's face once more, the memory of her amber eyes and tumble of dark hair causing a peculiar rush of protectiveness to clench hard in his chest.

"What?" The dragon's struggles to break free abruptly halted, "What did you call me?"

The vision was gone and with it went some of his fury. His hold on the other man's shirt loosened as he continued to study the Dragon's confused face, searching for something more substantial to hold onto. Instead all he was left with was her name hovering on the tip of his tongue. _Sumi_.

His arm lowered then, with one last growl, he shoved the Purple Dragon hard and sent him crashing to the side. With his path now clear he yanked open the doorway and fled into the hospital hallway.

As he ran his mind whirled. Why did he keep picturing the same girl's face? He knew her smell, could feel the warm press of her against his side like the dregs of a vivid dream. He had the unshakeable feeling that she was important somehow. All the gaps in his memory had her scent lingering over them as if she was the missing piece.

"Amos?"

A familiar girl's voice called out to him as he dashed past the nurses station and almost caused his feet to trip over each other. He skidded to a stop, head whipping around. Was she here? Startled faces peeked at him from behind the counter. Immediately he saw that the person who'd gasped his name wasn't the girl he'd been hoping to see, but instead a nurse with green eyes and curly dark hair. Immediately he recognised her as the one who'd worked on the ward back when his dad had been dying of cancer. For a moment he just stared at her, battling his disappointment that she wasn't someone else. Another shout rose from the far end of the hallway, an angry yell that echoed off the walls. He tore his gaze away from the nurse then broke back into a sprint without bothering to look behind him to see how close they were. People darted out of his way as he barrelled down on them, pressing themselves against the walls to watch him pass with wide eyes. He barely spared them a glance, just kept running as fast as he could.

Somewhere in the city a girl named Sumi waited for him...

* * *

 _Ugh, I spent far too much time tinkering with the ending of this! This chapter was supposed to be a lot shorter but of course I got caught up in another action scene *sigh*. I hope you enjoyed Kin's return to the real world!_

 _And Kin's real name is Amos. I've named him after a character I absolutely love from another show - they might even be a teeny bit similar - I wonder if any of you recognise it?_

 _So my birthday is in a week and it would be awesome if you guys could leave me a comment as a gift. I'd love to hear about your favourite part of the story so far! It's been a fun couple of years writing this and I'd be stoked to see what the most memorable parts have been for you._

 _I'd also love to hear what you thought of Amos' chapter :)_

 _Catch you all again soon!_


	46. Perspective

_Thanks for the reviews and birthday wishes last chapter. You guys really made my day, it feels like a long time since I've gotten so much love! I really appreciated the new follows and faves too, welcome to the story :)_

 _I'm really sorry I took so long to update, I just realised its been nearly 6 weeks! The school term was wrapping up which, as you all know by now, is a very busy time for me. Holidays haven't been as productive as I'd hoped plus I'm back to another angsty, non-action section of the story which I stress over getting right. I can't stress enough how much I hope you all like it!_

 _A big thanks TheRedScreech for listening to my meltdown last night! xo_

 _Anyway..._

 _The perspective of this chapter jumps around between the turtles and Scarlett and is set in the hours after they returned home and everything is quiet...the calm before the storm :) Lots of musing and angsting going on. Enjoy!_

* * *

A detached sensation of pain lanced through my wrist. My brain told me it hurt but I couldn't feel it beyond a ghostly shadow. I couldn't feel my knuckles splitting against her teeth either, but I knew that the blood which splattered over my skin was warm. Her cries echoed through the night and I felt an elation that made me feel invincible. Euphoric.

I raised my fist ready to strike again but the face gaping up at me shivered and I found my limb locked in place. Fury turned to terror between one breath and the next. I watched her mouth and eye sockets widen until they were gaping black holes that melted down her cheeks and ran over her chin.

Revulsion gripped me. I tried to pull away but my fingertips had sunk into the skin of her arm and I couldn't let go. I looked down and saw the malleable putty of her flesh resolve into shimmery grey scales that flashed with an emerald sheen in the fading light.

She cried out again and somewhere along the way her wail gave way to a guttural hiss. From the empty caverns beneath her brow there came a glint of green, twin orbs of malice emerging with me fixed in their sights. Sharp white points bristled from the slice of her mouth and between them a long, forked tongue appeared. Her entire head writhed and bulged as it reformed. High cheekbones and a triangular jaw rose from the blobby mass, slanting emerald eyes burned hotter than the sun, boring into mine as she leaned forward.

" _Sssssssumi_."

The bruises I'd placed so carefully along the side of her face spread. Purple, green and black swirled together, absorbed by the shift then layered over her in beautiful, tiny scales.

I sucked in air to scream but a hard band had been placed around my ribs, robbing me of my breath. Her armour pressed into my flesh, biting at me as it constricted. I tipped my head back when she tightened her grip, struggling against the hold of her long body that wrapped around me from my armpits down. The pressure was so immense I felt tears squeeze from the corners of my eyes and track to my hairline. A hazy weight throbbed in my head.

"Is thisssss what you wanted?" Her face pressed close to mine, hot breath washing over me and filling what little space there was in my lungs.

"No!" Somehow I managed to answer. She crushed me a little closer, panic flailed inside me. "YES!" I screamed, pushing against her heavy coils with my free arm, "I don't _know_!'

The pressure lessened and I rolled to escape it. A disorientating feeling of weightlessness confused my overloaded senses a second before I landed on my side with a thud that rattled my teeth and awakened a deep throbbing in my ribs.

I fought my way out of binding blankets, kicking and pushing at them frantically even after I realised that they were made of material and not Karai's mutated flesh. Finally I was free. I crawled away a little, gasping for breath on my hands and knees and absorbing the feel of cool concrete beneath my palms that grounded me in the real world.

The last dregs of the dream faded slowly. My panic turned into something deeper and more painful. I covered my mouth with a hand and squeezed my eyes shut against the muffled sob that threatened to break free. Slowly I turned until I could draw my knees up to my chest, resting my brow on them and wrapped one arm around my shins while the other remained pressed to my mouth. I forced myself to take long, slow breaths through my nose while my heart slowed.

Eventually l lifted my head and squinted at the illuminated numbers of my bedside clock through the tangled mess of my hair. It was past dawn for the world above but still far too early for me to be awake according to the subterranean schedule I lived by. From the corner of my eye my bed seemed to mock me, daring me to return and try to get the rest I so desperately needed. In reality I knew that all I had to look forward to were the nightmares that lay in wait, ready to start again as soon as I fell asleep. I couldn't do it.

With heavy movements I dragged myself to my feet then stooped to pull the ugly pink comforter up off the floor, shaking it out and settling it around my shoulders. The cool air of my bedroom wasn't enough to raise goosebumps on my bare arms but I felt better with it wrapped around me despite my dream of being crushed. I hesitated, casting the mattress one last look before shuffling for the doorway and the corridor beyond.

My bare feet and the trailing doona whispered over concrete as I snuck past closed doors. I wondered if any of the others were able to sleep. It seemed unlikely. I hadn't been able to manage it even with the tranquilliser still lingering in my veins. How could they possibly be asleep after everything that had happened? Everything that had happened because of _me_?

I reached Mikey's door and gripped the handle, leaning against the wall while I debated whether or not to go that last step to seek him out. On top of my guilt I felt a growing sense of shame that I was about to intrude on him again, selfishly using the comfort that I knew he would offer so freely. Having someone to lean on wasn't something I'd experienced much before I met him, but I'd quickly become addicted to it. To him. I dropped my eyes to the faint light that glowed softly from the crack at the bottom of his door. It was like a beacon calling me home. I shook my head at myself even as I pushed on the door, wincing at the small creak it made as it swung open just far enough to let me in.

Mikey was asleep sitting upright in the huge armchair beside his bed, head slanted to the side at an uncomfortable angle and a comic book open on his lap. He was leaning against the high backrest with his legs stretched out over the worn carpet, the soft red light from his ugly old lava lamp played over his green skin and turned him a weird purple.

A lump rose to form in my throat as I looked at Mikey. I'd put him in so much danger, the enormity of it suddenly caused a wave of fear so strong my skin broke out in a cold sweat beneath the blanket. It easily could have been Mike that Rahzar had caught instead of me. It could've been him that got hit with the mutagen instead of Karai. He could have been badly wounded, even killed, during the fight to rescue me. My eyes travelled over his skin once more and this time I saw the bruises that littered him, partially hidden by the unnatural glow of the lamp. He'd taken those hits for _me_.

As if he could feel the heavy weight of my guilt Mikey twitched in his sleep, brow furrowing briefly as the fingers of his right hand twitched. I froze, eyes wide with the fear I might have woken him. When a small shudder shook him I suddenly realised that the open door behind me was causing his restlessness, I was letting in a small breeze from the hallway.

I quickly turned and closed the door softly, hesitating for a moment before creeping towards him, all the while watching him closely for any sign that he was still waking up. As I got closer his soft snores started up again and I slowly released the breath I'd been holding. My eyes dropped to the comic book that rested against his armoured chest, blinking when I realised that I recognised the cover. It was the same comic he'd read to me back after I'd been injured by Xever and stuck in a beanbag for hours on end. Unbidden my hand let go of the blanket to rub at the old scar on my thigh where I still bore the circular marks from the freak's long, poisonous fangs. It felt like years had passed since that day, so much had happened since, but one thing hadn't changed - Mikey would still drop everything to try and make me happy. The bright cover blurred as I remembered the goofy voices he'd used for each character. I sniffed, blinked the tears away as I used the corner of the doona to wipe my cheeks.

Stepping closer I reached for the comic and gently removed it from his loose grasp. I let my fingers trail along his briefly, taking comfort from the stolen touch as I took the book then closed it and placed it on the bedside table. I slipped the thick blanket from my shoulders and draped it over him, making sure it covered his feet before carefully tucking it around his shoulders as gently as possible. He still didn't stir, instead his snores ramped up a little and I felt my lips twitch wryly.

Reluctantly I stepped back and glanced around the room as I crossed my arms over my chest. Now Mikey was tucked in thoughts of returning to my own bed crept back into my mind and made my mouth turn down in distaste. Unbidden my eyes fell on the huge double bed just a few steps away. It was unmade as usual, and empty. I flicked my gaze to Mikey's slumbering form then back to his bed, biting my lip guiltily as I considered the mess of blankets.

Ignoring the little voice that insisted I had no right to take even this much comfort from him I crawled under the covers. Immediately I found the dent Mikey's shell had left in the mattress and it felt like the most natural thing in the world to curl up in it and breathe in his scent. Despite the blankets that were pulled over my head I could still hear his soft, rhythmic snores and I basked in the feeling of being completely surrounded by him. My muscles slowly relaxed, eyes sliding shut of their own accord. Eventually I felt my consciousness drifting off into the darkness and I let myself go to greet it.

* * *

Soft footsteps padded past his door, whisper quiet against the silent backdrop of the lair. Leo listened as they hesitated and pictured Scarlett as a slight shadow outside his brothers door. A small part of him urged himself to move, to catch her before she could slip inside Mikey's room so he could...what? Hug her? Shake her until her teeth rattled? Apologise for the choices he'd made? Berate her for putting herself in danger…? Nothing seemed right.

Outside the rustle of movement picked up again, the soft creak of hinges and low snick of a door closing cutting him off from the moment. He felt the newly erected barrier like a dull, physical force. Another hurdle lying between him and everyone else in the lair.

He stared down with glazed eyes at the worn rug between his feet, elbows pressing on his knees and hands clasped loosely between them as his thoughts were pulled back into the swirl they'd been stuck in for most of the night. Raph was right - he'd been an idiot, blind and reckless. He'd refused to listen to any of them, driven by his conscience. But every single time he'd thought he was doing the right thing he'd in fact been making things so much worse. His feelings for Karai had clouded his thoughts. Every attempt he'd made to reunite her with her true father had instead driven her further away until now it was possible she was forever out of reach. Why hadn't he _listened_?

What he wouldn't give to be able to talk to Master Splinter, seek his council and beg his forgiveness one more time. The sharp memory of his father's grief stopped him cold. He'd caused that pain, pushed them all towards it in the blind belief that he was right, that he knew best. And now there was nothing he could do to fix the mess he'd made. All that was left was the anger of his brothers and whatever punishment Master Splinter chose to dish out. He welcomed it, he _deserved_ it, but it couldn't compare to the agony he was going through right now. Nothing could erase the memory of Karai's horrific mutation or the gut wrenching knowledge that he was responsible for it.

Leo felt a hopelessness like nothing he'd experienced before. For the first time ever he realised that he didn't have a plan or an idea of what to do next. He didn't trust himself anymore. How could he? A thought niggled at the back of his mind, growing stronger even though he struggled to ignore it. Maybe...maybe Raph had been right about something else too...Splinter should never have chosen him to be the leader.

* * *

Usually the quiet that blanketed his lab right now would have soothed him. He preferred to work when everyone was asleep. Knowing that no one else was awake calmed a part of him that worried incessantly about the safety of his family - two curious, light fingered teenagers in particular. All it would take was one lapse in attention on his part and any number of catastrophes could result. The lack of distraction was usually welcome. It freed that small section of his brain that was always on high alert during the day and instead allowed him to focus fully on whatever project he was working on.

Yeah, quiet was good. Usually.

Donnie slouched back in his chair and turned the canister of mutagen in his hands, watching the bubbles trapped within the fluid rotate thickly. The glow cast by the alien substance seemed almost too bright in the absolute dark of his lab, it poured over his face, chest and arms, highlighting the earthy tones until his skin seemed an almost cartoonish shade of green.

Out of nowhere an urge to hurl the canister at the wall almost overcame him. His hands tightened punishingly over the thick glass as he hovered on the brink, battling the suffocating flash of rage that pressed against his plastron and clogged his throat. Eventually he blinked, took a shaky breath and carefully leaned forward to place the canister on the desk in front of him, safely out of reach.

As his temper cooled he found himself more than a little shocked by his emotional outburst. As much as he hated the Kraang, the scientist in him couldn't bear the thought of destroying his one remaining sample. It just wasn't logical. He'd gone through many units of the alien substance in his quest to reverse Mr O'Neil's mutation, each drop more precious than gold. On top of that were the hours that he and his brothers had spent searching for the lost canisters. Many more hours had ticked by right here in this lab as he tried formula after formula in his search for a cure. Manufacturing the correct retro-mutagen for April's dad had taken months. Time and resources - he never had enough of either.

Slumping back into his chair once more Donnie clenched the padded armrests as he eyed the canister with a tight jaw, his thoughts returned to the question that had been plaguing him since their return home. No. His chin jerked to the side in denial as his eyes narrowed. The fact was he simply didn't have enough mutagen left to begin work on another batch. And, even if he did, would it make a difference? Was this a project he really wanted to attempt?

 _"Get out of the way!"_

He'd heard Karai's shout as he'd been wiping Baxter's mucous from his eyes, gagging and blinking through the sting in time to see her lunge at the glass of Scarlett's cage with her katana. She'd roared as she'd driven the tip of the blade into the thick casing. The look on her face - a mix of rage, fear and determination - had shocked him with the depth of its resonation. Another crack and the accompanying spiderweb of cracks that shot over the surface of the pod had snapped him out of his stupor and got him moving. He'd shoved Karai aside roughly then swung at the glass with his staff. Even as it gave way in an explosion of jagged shrapnel Karai had already been darting around him towards the drugged shifter.

 _"Come on!"_

The Shredder's daughter had put herself in harm's way, dragging the younger girl out of the shattered pod despite the immense danger that threatened. Because of her Scarlett had been spared a second mutation. But Karai...his eyes squeezed shut of their own accord at the memory of how her limbs had writhed, how her skin had bubbled as it absorbed the metal and fabric of her armour. Her screams had been worse, pure agony that had morphed into something else entirely - a dark, mindless fury that had terrified him on a base level. The thought of that happening to Scarlett made him feel sick.

Donnie pushed the memories aside. Blinking tiredly he ran a hand over the top of his head then scrubbed at his eyes in an attempt to get rid of the gritty feeling, wincing when the forgotten burns on his face flared with pain. The revelation that Karai was Splinters daughter was still settling within him. Mixed with the events of tonight it was no wonder he was struggling to sort out his feelings towards the girl. She'd tried to kill his father, his brothers and himself many times, nearly succeeded once or twice. She'd come close to taking April's life - her only motivation being to make them suffer - and the fact still caused a red surge of anger to veil his thoughts. Now Scarlett joined the growing list of those touched by the kunoichi's malice, what she'd been through at Karai's hand was unforgivable.

But where there is darkness there is also light. A balance to the scales to matter how uneven. How could Karai be completely evil when she was a part of Hamato Yoshi? Did nurture really outweigh nature, or was there something there worth saving? One last selfless act could not erase all that had come before it, but was it enough to commit himself to helping the girl who'd been so corrupted by Oroku Saki?

Donatello knew that the scales didn't balance. Purely from a logistical point of view it didn't make sense to help Karai when there was so much history, so much data to support the theory that she would deceive them again.

But, as much as he would sometimes prefer otherwise, he wasn't immune to the pull of emotion. Karai was tied to their family by blood. She'd sacrificed herself for Scarlett. She'd attacked and wounded the Shredder - a man who was both the leader of the Foot whom she was sworn to, and the father who had raised her, _brainwashed_ her, in his own image. It must have taken an immense effort on her part.

Once again Donnie's eyes were drawn back to the glowing canister of mutagen. Underneath all the bickering his brain was doing with itself something deeper ran. Hope. The belief that maybe, if he could find a way to reverse Karai's mutation, somehow everything else would right itself too. This heavy, helpless grief that came from feeling his family tearing apart around him could be patched, mended, solved. He just had to give in, stop fighting the instinct to do what he did best and _fix_ what was broken.

After all, if Karai was the wedge that had fractured them, maybe she was the tool he needed to pull them back together...

* * *

Mikey groaned as he lifted a hand to the throbbing crick in his neck. Rotating his head gingerly he dug his fingers into the sore muscles there in an attempt to loosen the knots. Why the shell had he decided to sleep in the armchair instead of his bed? He blinked his eyes open then immediately let out a low curse. Oh yeah, he'd had trouble switching his brain off and had decided to read for a while to distract himself. It had worked a little too well, he'd nodded off where he sat and now his butt was numb.

Sitting up slightly he felt his brow crinkle when he realised a soft weight was resting over his torso. Cracking his eyes open once more he saw that the comic he'd fallen asleep reading had been replaced by a thick doona. No longer pinned by his shoulders the blanket slid down to pool in his lap, immediately he recognised it as the one from Scarlett's bed. She'd come into his room last night?

A quick scan of his quarters revealed no sign of the shifter, but a flare of his nostrils told him she'd been here recently. He could smell her scent lingering on the air and in the fabric still clenched in his hand. Mikey grimaced as he stood, tossing the thick blanket over the back of the chair before raising his arms in a long stretch. If Scarlett had come into his room last night then she must have had needed to talk to him. So much had happened last night but they hadn't spoken about any of it yet, he hadn't even had a chance to tell her what had happened to Kin. Mikey felt a stab of guilt that he hadn't woken up, so much for his ninja senses.

A trip past her bedroom and the bathroom revealed no sign of her. A niggle of worry started in his chest and pulled his brow into a frown once more. He ignored the little voice in his head that whispered about the likelihood that she'd left again - this time without him. Too much had happened last night, she'd been driven away...No, she must be in the kitchen waiting for him to make breakfast.

Despite reassuring himself repeatedly that Scarlett was still in the lair, his heart was thudding by the time he crossed the lounge pit. His steps barely slowed as he scanned the enormous space for any sign of her and he moved on quickly when he saw the room was empty. In his haste to get to the kitchen the hulking shape looming to the side of the dojo doorway barely registered. It wasn't until a heavy sigh reached his ears that Mikey realised that Raphael was leaning against the doorjamb, staring into their training room with slumped shoulders. Thoughts of Scarlett took a small side step as he ran his eyes over his big brothers shell. Guilt rose as the events of last night slipped through his memory and he blanched. He'd almost forgotten how much trouble he was in.

He took his own deep breath then steeled himself before opening his mouth.

"Raphie?"

* * *

The dojo was dim and quiet. Outside, many levels above, the cloud cover that had shrouded the skies and peppered them with rain last night had stuck around. Despite being early afternoon there was barely enough grey light filtering through the series of grates to cast their training space in gloom. As soon as the day began to wane total dark would descend.

Raph propped his shoulder on the door jam and swept his gaze towards the printed screens that protected his father's private quarters. If his sensei hadn't appeared by now then there was little chance of him doing so at all. The time for their daily training session had come and gone hours ago. He couldn't help waiting though, a deep part of him craved even the smallest sense of normalcy.

The turtle sighed and went back to staring into the depths of the large room, letting his eyes glazed over as his thoughts retreated inward. Once again he found within himself the simmering anger that roiled endlessly in his gut. Anger, frustration...and fear. Instinctively he shied away from the fear and instead focussed on the rest. Anger was easy, simple, and right now Leo bore the brunt of its focus. His brother's blind faith in Karai had started off as merely annoying, growing over the months like an infected wound until it couldn't be reasoned with or ignored any longer. The last few days seemed like pure insanity, Leo had become so reckless Raph struggled to reconcile his level headed older brother with the blind fool he'd become. Seeking Karai out? Bringing her to the lair? Choosing her over Scarlett, over his _family_? Raph gritted his teeth against a new surge of rage aimed at his sibling. He'd warned them all that the princess of the Foot would waste little time going back to the Shredder. When Raph had seen her standing there next to Oroku Saki - knowing what that monster had done to her, _knowing_ that Splinter was her true father - his hatred for her had almost blurred his vision. What had happened to Karai was karma, pure and simple. And snake was a fitting mutation for the princess of deception.

And yet the memory of Leo's face haunted him. The guy was shattered, broken down to a level Raph never thought possible. Fear edged in again, a clench of dread for Leo that was hard to ignore. Would his brother be undone by this? Last night on the rooftop their leader in blue had almost begged their father for forgiveness and the waver in his voice had tugged at something deep inside Raph's chest. He ran a hand over his face, shaking his head in mute denial. No. His brother was stronger than this, he'd get through it as long as Raph didn't accidentally crush his skull trying to knock some sense into it.

Dropping his hand Raph again sucked a deep lungful of air as his eyes shifted once more to the screen barring entrance to his father's quarters. As difficult as it was for him to understand Leo's self destructive obsession with Karai, it was impossible for him to comprehend what his father was going through right now. The concept of losing a child - not just once but twice - was as alien to Raph as the thought of living above ground. A few times since waking he'd toyed with the idea of knocking on that screen but was stopped by the mental block of what would come after. Words were not his strong point as it was, dredging up some to offer in comfort to Splinter seemed insanely beyond his capability.

Again the ugly fear poked at the back of his neck and he rubbed at the skin there as though he could scrub the emotion from his heart and mind. Still the question niggled - how was Karai's mutation going to change things for their small family? Their father was the rock they'd built their lives upon and now he could feel the foundation shifting beneath his feet.

"Raphie?"

He was dragged from his musings by Mikey's voice, soft and hesitant behind him. For a moment he stiffened at being caught unaware, then he felt his face contort painfully. His shoulders bunched as he turned slowly, brow lowering as his brother's pale face came into view. Tension radiated from the younger turtle as if he was ready to ward off a blow. Somehow that just made the pressure in Raph's chest wind up even tighter, words gathered and erupted from him. Not in a shout like he'd expected, but a low faltering growl.

"What the fuck were you thinking Mikey?"

Clearly Mikey had also been expecting Raph to come out swinging. He blinked, shifted nervously and licked his lips before replying, "I…"

"Do you have any idea what could have happened? Do you have any concept of the danger you put yourself in?" He stepped closer to his little brother, voice lowering further as he reached out. Mikey started, eyes wide, but didn't duck the hand that clasped the back of his neck and pulled him forward. There was a bump as their foreheads collided, "if anything had happened to you or Scarlett last night I would have killed both of you," the hand on the back of his neck tightened to a painful level but Mikey held back his wince, instead gripping his brother's wrist with one hand then reaching out to clasp his shoulder with the other. "I think I still might."

"I'm sorry."

"You're sorry..." Raph's eyes squeezed shut, he used the hand on the back of Mikey's neck to shake him a little. "I'm so fucking _mad_ at you."

* * *

Raph's breath was hot as it washed over his face along with the pain buried beneath his growl. The grip on the back of his neck was punishing but he ignored it, instead focusing on his older brother and the hurt he was trying to deal with.

"I'm really sorry, Raphie," Mikey tugged at his shoulder, tried to pull him in for a hug, but the stocky turtle released him abruptly and stepped back. For a moment he just glared, fists curled by his sides as though he wanted to punch something - or some _one_ \- but then his heated gaze shot past his little brother's shoulder and Mikey turned to see what had drawn his attention.

Scarlett was standing a few feet away - barefoot, rumpled with sleep and wearing an expression of absolute misery. On her temple a livid bruise stood out against her pale skin and she seemed sluggish as she gazed at them, wavering on her feet just slightly. Her bleary eyes caught Mikey's for a moment before they travelled to Raph, blinking once then filling with tears. He heard his hot headed brother take a low, sharp breath as one tear spilled over and tracked down her cheek.

"I'm sorry too, Raph," her chin wobbled but she pushed on, "I fucked up. Again."

The older turtle just stared at her for a long moment, then his jaw tightened and he pointedly looked away. "Whatever. I'm going out." He brushed past them both and vanished without another word.

Mikey watched him go then blew out a breath before turning to Scarlett. "He's glad we're okay."

Her eyes were wide and troubled, "I thought he was gonna yell." She scrubbed at her face with the back of her fist.

Mikey attempted a grin as he shook his head, "Nah, he's too upset to yell. Like, on a whole-new-level-of-existence pissed. Maybe he'll get around to it later when he calms down." He threw an arm around her, her form comforting and familiar against his side as he steered her towards the kitchen, "c'mon, I'll make breakfast for everyone while we swap war stories."

* * *

Glass shattered, shards tinkling musically as they fractured and fell to the floor. The doctor winced but kept his back straight, striving for professionalism when all he wanted to do was make a run for the door. His eyes darted to the remains of the vase that moments before had graced the bedside table. He swallowed nervously. "Please Master Shredder, you must remain calm. Your injury could easily worsen if you…" The ninja master didn't even look at him, simply cut a hand through the air in an impatient gesture that had the smaller man falling silent with an audible snap of teeth.

It had taken a little under an hour for the doctor to assess and treat Saki's injuries. Even though the slash across his throat looked lethal it was, in fact, merely a flesh wound that simply required adhesive skin glue to keep the edges together. It was the puncture, less than two inches across and hidden beneath the ninja masters armpit, that was of the most concern. As far as the doctor could tell the blade had managed to miss anything vital, but without an x-ray to confirm he couldn't be certain. He eyed the white bandages that wrapped around the large man's chest, searching for a fresh bloom of blood that would indicate a popped stitch, and let out a stuttering breath when he found none. Tending to the wound the first time had already pushed the doctor's nerves to their limit. Having to start over might just give him that aneurysm he'd been dreading since he started working for the Foot.

"Leave."

The low growl freed him from the room. Bowing quickly he backed towards the exit and, once he reached the threshold, bowed one more time before practically fleeing.

Shredder ignored the doctor's retreat, instead his fevered gaze fixed on the monstrosity that loomed across the other side of the room, cloaked in shadows as though his mere existence drew them to him like a cloak.

"Bradford."

The shadows rippled, yellowed eyes two bright spots in the gloom. "Yes, Master Shredder?"

"I want you to find Yoshi and his sons, and I want it done immediately."

The feral eyes flickered nervously, shadows stirred as a large hand came up to press against the exposed ribs that had almost been fractured thanks to the mutant rat. "Immediately, Master?" Oroku's gaze narrowed infinitesimally but it was enough to cause Bradford to cower beneath the weight of that gaze - fevered and rancid with hatred. "Immediately Master." He said again, this time as an affirmation.

"Scour the city. I want the filthy vermin driven from where they cower once and for all." The edges of Saki's voice shook with the power of his rage and his chest began to heave slightly with laboured breaths. "Leave no stone unturned, burn Chinatown to the ground if you must. They turned Karai against me, I want them wiped from existence _tonight_." Bradford took a step forward when his master shot out a hand to grip the tall post of his bed and swayed slightly. Beneath old burn scars the skin of his face was ashy but his eyes were as fervent as ever when he pinned the mutant dog in place with a look that forbade him from coming closer.

Obediently Bradford halted, lowering his head submissively. "Master, we have been trying to achieve this very thing for months with no success. How can we manage this now when we have already failed time and again?" The mutant's heart beat fitfully within his chest as he admitted the failures, completely expecting his master to finally snap and kill him where he stood despite his injuries.

But Oroku simply straightened, a smirk twisting the corner of his mouth not deformed by fire. "We will draw them out by hitting them where it hurts most. Take any Foot still able to hold a weapon and hunt down their human friends, the scientist's daughter and the vigilante. Bring them to me. Kill them if they resist."

Still Bradford remained doubtful. Their numbers had dwindled significantly during the recent fight. Shredder, Xever and himself had all sustained injuries. How could they hope to take on the Hamato clan again so soon? Rather than give voice to the question he kept his gaze lowered, but Oroku Saki sensed his reservations none the less. He crossed the room and came to stand before Bradford who cowered even lower, ears flattening against his skull.

A cruel smile twisted Saki's mouth as he gazed down on his minion's lowered head. "I am going now to meet with the Kraang. Perhaps the apocalypse will be enough to finally bring an end to Hamato Yoshi."

* * *

 _Dun, dun, duuuuunnnnn! Sorry for the cliffy! Had to be done :) I'm really hoping not to leave you hanging for too long but honestly I'm finding writing a little hard at the moment. Possibly because the end is coming up very soon and it's weird to be getting to this point after years of writing. (Not to worry though, I have a third 'book' planned.)_

 _Please leave me a review, it means a lot to me!_

 _P.s._

 _For those who were interested from the last chapter I got the name Amos from another show I love called 'The Expanse'. I highly recommend it if you haven't seen it or are after a new series of books to read. Amos is a fantastic character but hard to describe. Kind of a merc, very tough, but with no conscience or moral compass. He follows a girl called Naomi (no romantic relationship between them) who he knows is a good person so he relies on her to be his conscience for him - he wants to do the right thing but knows he is too damaged by his past to determine right from wrong at times. I love him!_

 _Peace! :)_


	47. Last Hours of Humanity

_Gah so exciting! Only 4 chapters left after this one! Can I get Neko wrapped up in the next few months? Well I have it all mapped out ready to go so it's looking good :)_

 _Much love to Major, Red and Super. Your support means the world to me 3_

 _I've read this too many times and I can't see the mistakes anymore. Here we go..._

* * *

Shredder lowered himself slowly onto the throne in his main hall, with no one to see he allowed his hand to seek out the wound beneath his arm for a moment. The injury was covered in layers of dressing as well as his shirt, however it still stung as his fingertips pressed against it. Karai's aim had been perfect in one regard, her blade had slipped neatly between his ribs. The fact that she hadn't dealt a killing blow gave him a flicker of hope. Perhaps, even subconsciously, she hadn't wanted to end his life - only wound him as revenge for keeping the truth from her all these years.

He brought both hands around to clasp the hard lines of the thrones armrests, knuckles whitening with the pressure. He'd underestimated Yoshi and his sons, he hadn't considered that they might succeed in using mere words to turn his daughter against him. How had it happened? When had she first allowed herself to listen to their vile whispers? He'd raised her to be strong - both physically and emotionally. No. They must have used some trick he wasn't aware of. No matter, he would find her, restore her, discover a way to draw her back to his side. He'd make her see things as they really were.

Thoughtfully he shifted his gaze to study the silver robotic skull that sat at the edge of the armrest, just beyond his fingertips. After a moment he reached for it, hefted it in his palm. It was deceptively light. Twin glass eyes considered him with equal indifference.

"They will betray you, you know this, they care nothing for the human race."

Bradford spoke up from behind him, voice gravelly with displeasure. He had been against the Foot's alliance with the Kraang from the start, although he'd been careful not to say so in as many words. Until now.

"Nor do I." Shredder ignored the startled grunt his star pupil emitted. "Have you done as I commanded?"

The mutated dog moving in front of the throne and bowed low. "Our men are in position, waiting for O'Neil and Jones to finish school. We will be using them as bait within the hour."

"Very good, leave me."

Bradford hesitated for a split second before bowing again, murmuring "Yes, Master" and exiting the room as silently as he'd come. Shredder waited until he was alone once more before returning the skull to its perch and pressing his thumb to one of the eyes. Immediately the glass glowed pink as it scanned his fingerprint. There was an affirmative series of blips then the empty space in front of him flickered, a large screen forming in thin air. It crackled for a minute then abruptly the blank wall of pink was filled with a familiar, blobby alien.

"Kraang Prime." Shredder acknowledged.

Murky yellow iris' twitched back and forth as they studied him, a large tongue ran itself over rows of pointy teeth. "One called Shredder, finally you make contact." Her multifaceted voice boomed from the air around him and filled the large space with her presence. "The time for deliberation is over. Kraang must have your decision."

Oroku Saki's gaze didn't waver as he returned the aliens scrutiny. "If I help you, will you uphold your end of the bargain?"

The alien's face split with a mirthless smile, "Kraang will assist you in your quest to find the ones known as Splinter and the Turtles."

"And once I find Karai you will mutate her back to normal?"

"Kraang also agrees to this. But in return Shredder must help Kraang conquer the city known as New York City."

"Very well, we have an agreement." Shredder nodded once. "Mobilise your forces immediately." He ended the transmission without waiting for a response, turning his gaze to the large windows that marched down each side of the throne room. In his mind's eye the surrounding rooftops were already encased in fire and destruction.

"And so it begins, this miserable city counts down it's last hours of humanity."

* * *

The second they set foot past the school gate Casey's phone began to ring shrilly from the ragged back pocket of his pants. April didn't need to ask who it was, the ring tone was a dead giveaway, " _...baby we livin, in the moment. I've been a menace for the longest. But I ain't finished, I'm devoted…"_

She came to a halt and rolled her eyes when Casey flashed her a wink as he pressed the cell to his ear. "Yo." The smirk dropped off the teen's face and he cast a glance upward, squinting at the heavy clouds overhead then turning his frown to April, "Now?" His eyebrows rose, "yeah okay, don't get your panties in a bunch. I'll meet you there in…" The call ended abruptly leaving Casey blinking at his phone with a mildly pissed off expression.

"Is everything okay?" April asked worriedly, watching as Casey fired off a short but expletive filled text to his best friend. If Raph was asking to meet up in broad daylight chances were high something was going on.

"I dunno, probably not knowing him. I'm gonna split and see." He returned the phone to his pocket then looked over at Irma who was swinging her attention back and forth between them with an annoyed expression. "Gee Irma, guess I'm gonna miss the pleasure of your company after all."

"I'm devastated," The dark haired girl shot back dryly. She kept her arms folded tightly over her chest, hugging her textbooks close as she watched Casey jump on his bike and ride away. As soon as he was out of sight she shot a glance at April from the corner of her eye, mouth pursed into a disapproving line. "I'm not going to find out what that was about, am I?"

April smiled apologetically, "But look on the bright side, now you and I can study in peace." She nudged Irma with her shoulder as they continued along the footpath towards her apartment. "I feel like we haven't seen each other for ages, I've missed you."

"It has been a while," Irma agreed as she pushed her glasses back up her nose with a finger. "Probably because every time we are supposed to hang out you either cancel or take off before five minutes has passed."

April cringed at the hurt in her friend's voice and searched for something to say to smooth over the awkward silence. But the truth was Irma was right. Since she'd reconnected with the turtles her friendship with Irma had suffered. She hadn't even been able to invite the other girl back to her apartment for a study session until now thanks to her dad's prolonged disappearance and consequent PTSD upon his return, Irma was just far too perceptive to risk her figuring out something weird was going on. After that there'd be no stopping her from digging deeper.

"I'm sorry," she said after a few moments, "I've been a bad friend. Can I make it up to you with a coke and a plate of cookies?"

Irma shook her head, a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth as she pointed upward at the gloomy cloud cover with one black tipped finger. "In this weather? Better make it cocoa."

"Deal." April grinned, linking her arm with Irma's and quickening their pace towards her home. "C'mon, you're going to love meeting my dad. You guys have a lot in common."

"I'll bet we do," the other girl murmured, mouth twisting into a smirk and eyes flashing as she let herself be pulled along.

Oblivious to the brief change in expression, the redhead launched into a detailed description of her dad's latest project. Minutes ticked by as the pair travelled further away from the busy streets and wound their way towards the block of apartments where April lived. Eventually they were relatively alone, their animated voices bouncing off the buildings around them. Irma was just stifling a snort of laughter behind her hand when she froze, head cocking to the side as something caught her eye. "Why is that guy staring at us?"

April's head whipped around, startled by the sudden fear in her friend's voice. Immediately she spotted the man Irma was referring to. He was leaning against a parked car across the street but there was nothing casual about his body language as he stared openly at them. His features had a decidedly Asian cast to them and there was something dangerous about the glint in his almond shaped eyes. Although he had a slight build she could see the muscles that roped his arms and chest - it wasn't too much of a stretch for April to imagine him in a Foot or Purple Dragon uniform. She tightened her grip on Irma and hustled past, keeping her head to the front but still watching him from the corner of her eye until he was behind her.

"There's another one." Irma's voice was getting shaky.

April nodded tightly, she'd spotted the man on the path ahead just before Irma's warning. He was taller than the first, broader too, and his demeanor was much more threatening. She eyed him warily as she desperately tried to come up with a plan. Returning to her apartment was out of the question, she couldn't risk leading these guys to her home - whoever they were. She gripped Irma's elbow tighter and tugged her to the side, stepping into the empty street and crossing quickly in the hope neither men would follow them.

"And another," this time Irma's voice was a squeak and April cursed when she saw a third thug - a woman this time - blatantly waiting for them on the opposite footpath, a smirk tipping her full mouth as she watched them approach. A quick glance behind showed that the two men were trailing in their wake.

"Irma," she shifted her grip on her friend so that they were holding hands, "I hope you've been keeping up with your cardio in gym class."

Irma looked down at their linked fingers then lifted wide eyes to April, "Wha…?" Irma's words cut off with a small scream when the hard faced woman produced a knife from her sleeve and twirled the blade between her fingers with a flourish.

April tugged hard at her friend, dashing away and dragging a terrified Irma after her.

" _RUN!"_

* * *

"Kin's in hospital?" The words were forced out around the lump in my throat which had been a fixture there ever since I'd woken up. I heard Mikey pause in what he was doing but I kept my head buried in my arms so I didn't have to look at him. "I put him in _hospital_?"

"C'mon Scar, hospital's better than a Foot dungeon isn't it?" He trailed off his lame attempt to make me feel better.

I shook my head and felt the tickle of my tangled hair brushing against my arms. "Not if you're dead." I hiccuped on the last word, my own hot breath bouncing back from the countertop to wash over my face.

"He's not dead." A large hand fell on my shoulder and pushed me upright. I reluctantly straightened on the stool, peering at him through swollen eyelids as I sniffed. "He's not dead," Mikey said more firmly, brushing my hair away from my face then cupping my cheek. "He'll be okay, seriously, he's way too much like you."

I frowned, acutely aware of the state I was currently in. I probably looked like I'd been dragged backwards through a swamp while being beaten up the whole way. I certainly felt like it. "What? A complete mess?"

"No, tough." Mikey let go of me, ignoring my dubious expression as he reached out to drag a plate towards me. "Now eat, gaki."

I let out a watery sigh, using the band on my wrist to tie my hair back as I looked down at the massive breakfast in front of me. It stared back with fried egg eyes and despite everything I huffed a laugh as I took in the bacon mouth, mushroom ears, tomato nose and masses of tater tot hair. "You made me a smiley face?"

"I had to get my fix somehow," Mikey informed me with a put upon air. "I think I'd slump into a deep depression if I only had the grumpy mugs around here to look at for the next few days."

I propped my chin on one fist then picked up the ketchup bottle and began giving the guy on my plate some red highlights in his hair. "It's gonna take a little while to get through this isn't it?"

"Yep," Mikey agreed in a voice that was far too chipper for the prospect. Dishes clattered as he spread them out on the counter and began serving out the rest of the food. "But I've always found that the first step on the road to recovery is getting food into stomachs. You eat your breakfast while I make up a plate for Leo and Don, then we'll go dig them out of their hidey holes and begin mending fences."

I forced another forkful of egg into my mouth even though my stomach clenched. If Raph was any indication, the guys weren't exactly going to be glad to see me. I shot Mikey a glance, _either of us_ I amended internally as I dutifully buried my nose in my breakfast. A huge, cowardly part of me wanted to run away but I couldn't. I'd messed up, I owed it to everyone to do my part in fixing it.

I chased the egg with a mouthful of juice and grimaced, the next few hours were gonna be _hard_.

* * *

As they ran April's mind whirled in confusion. Why the heck were the Foot coming after her in broad daylight? Why were they coming after her at all? For nearly two years she'd been going about her life during daylight hours as if it was totally separate from the world that opened up when darkness fell. It was as if their fragile truce had shattered, what had changed?

"Over here." The sudden hard tug on her arm almost made her lose her footing but Irma's grip was surprisingly strong as she pulled April towards a battered dumpster. The alley they were running through was relatively dark thanks to the cloud cover which blocked the afternoon sun, but even so there were very few places to hide and none of those were actually any good. It would make much more sense to keep running and try to find a crowd or shop to slip into.

"Wait, Irma…" The other girl ignored her, ducked behind the metal container and dragged the reluctant redhead after her. April cursed internally, sweating bullets as she knelt beside Irma and fought the feeling of being far too exposed. There was no way their pursuers wouldn't think to look for them here, it was painfully obvious.

Too late now. Pounding footsteps approached their hiding place and April squeezed her eyes shut as she held her breath, fingers itching for the comforting presence of her tessen. Any second now she would hear the delighted cries of their pursuers as they pounced on their hiding place…but the footsteps continued on, no hesitation whatsoever as they echoed down the alley and faded off around a corner.

Slowly April's eyes opened, a frown pinching her brow. "What…?"

" _Yai yai!_ " Her confusion faded beneath a wave of goosebumps as series of alien cries split the air. Immediately her eyes shot skyward and she cringed instinctively as she scanned the roofline. Beside her Irma was trembling, arms clutching her textbooks to her torso as she too looked up. "What the heck was that noise?"

 _Footbots_.

April looked to her friend, knowing she was unable to voice the name of the ninja clan without following it up with one heck of an explanation. An explanation she had zero time for judging by how close Shredder's robots sounded. Her gaze wavered between Irma's wide brown eyes helplessly for a moment then skipped to the side and widened. A manhole was mere feet away. _I need to get underground...I need_ Donnie _. He'll know what to do._

As quickly as she could April scrabbled past Irma and hooked her fingers beneath the metal cover, pulling upward with all of her strength.

"What are you doing?"

Irma sounded completely baffled now but April ignored her as she finally managed to pry the sewer cover loose and slide it to one side. She sank to her knees and peered down into the darkness before motioning Irma over with frantic waves of her hand. "Quick, down here."

"You're not serious…" Irma scoffed, looking from the hole to her friend, pushing her glasses back up her nose with one finger then blinking at April's expression. "Oh, you _are_ serious."

From above there was another robotic cry, close enough now to raise the hairs on the back of April's neck. "Move it Irma!" she hissed between clenched teeth, almost vibrating with tension as the other girl crept over, peered tentatively down into the hole, then reluctantly began lowering herself into the fragrant dark. It took every bit of self restraint for April not to kick Irma the rest of the way down as she climbed in after her.

"Ugh, the smell is making my sinus' melt." Her friends voice echoed up to her as she balanced awkwardly on the rungs of the rusty ladder and strained to replace the cover.

"Better than having you insides skewered." She replied as the heavy metal disk finally slid closed with a hollow thud that cut out the light. She skimmed down the ladder and landed next to Irma who let out a horrified squeal when sewer water splashed her bare legs. April ignored her protest, blindly feeling around to find her friend's hand then clasping it tight as she lead them quickly away into the dark, "Come on, we have to go this way."

* * *

"Sewer apples!" Donnie bit the curse out around his throbbing fingertip and glared balefully upwards. "Y'know, if you're going to zap me every time I try to work on your circuitry then the odds of you falling to the bottom of my to do list are high." The metal turtle declined to answer which the brainy turtle took as implied compliance. He picked up his screwdriver and nodded, "that's better."

"Who are you talking to?"

The sound of Scarlett's voice caused him to start and his hand slipped, the same abused fingertip receiving a hard pinch from the metal implement. "Shell" he hissed, dropping the tool with a wince to shake out the pain. He swivelled on his knees to see the teen standing a few steps away with a sheepish expression, a steaming plate clutched between her hands.

"Sorry," she hesitated then held out the plate towards him with a hopeful expression. "Breakfast?"

The smell of bacon and eggs drifted to him, making his stomach growl. He ignored it as he climbed slowly to his feet, mouth pressed into a thin line. She shifted uncomfortably beneath his gaze. After a moment he motioned to a nearby workbench, looking her over with a critical eye as she placed his breakfast down amongst the clutter. Her hair was scraped back into a messy ponytail, the black tank top and grey yoga pants she wore leaving her arms and feet bare. When she faced him again he studied the dark bruise on her temple for a moment before focussing on her red rimmed eyes. She didn't look like she'd slept very well, if at all. Well, that made two of them and he found it hard to sympathise after the stunt she and Mikey had pulled...

"Metalhead."

Her brow furrowed in confusion, eyes darting between his tentatively. He cocked a thumb over his shoulder, "I was talking to Metalhead. He's the project I work on when I need to think."

"Oh," she gave the robot a glance before dropping her eyes to her toes, wriggling them against the concrete. "So...what were you thinking about?"

"The events of last night." His voice was clipped.

"Oh," she rubbed a hand over the back of her neck, risking a peek at him from beneath her brow before asking tentatively, "you mad?"

"Yes." He crossed his arms over his plastron, hardening his heart against the way she blanched. "You did it again Scar, running off without thinking first. And this time you put everyone's safety at risk, not just your own."

"I know, I'm sorry." Her eyes misted and she wiped the back of her wrist across them quickly but didn't drop her gaze.

He continued unrelentingly, needing her to understand. "Not as sorry as you would have been if you'd been mutated again. Or one of us had gotten hurt, _killed_ trying to rescue you. And what about Master Splinter? You put him in the same room as the Shredder, the man who's held a vendetta against him for the past twenty years."

She flinched and finally looked away, dropping her head to study her feet once more. Still he pushed on, driven by the memory of her in a glass tube. "Do you have any idea what a double mutation would have done to you? To your DNA? The mix of human, leopard and snake would have made the likelihood of me being able to formulate a retromutagen for you almost zero. You very likely would have been stuck like that Scar, we would have lost you."

She sniffed loudly, using her arm to wipe at her face again, "I just...I just wanted to get Kin out of there. I couldn't stand knowing he was still trapped…" She took a shuddering breath, "but I nearly killed him instead. I messed up, I'm really sorry."

Donnie studied the top of her bent head, his anger battling with the urge to bridge the distance between them. He wanted her to hear his words so he kept going, even though his arms loosened to fall by his sides and his voice softened until it was nearly a whisper. "Remember the night you came back from getting Baytril for Mikey? All the trouble you got into?" Her eyes lifted slowly and she gave a small nod. "I told you then that you had to come to me before you ever took off on your own like that again. I'm here Scarlett, I'm _always_ here. We can plan these things together and be smart about it. We're stronger as a group, as a _family_."

As he uttered the last word she let out a small noise as though he'd struck her and abruptly she lost what little composure she had left. Her face crumpled completely as she reached for him, "I'm sorry Donnie, please, I'm sorry."

Ah shell. He opened his arms, heart twisting at the way she sounded exactly like Leo had last night. An echo of his older brother who'd begged for a forgiveness that wasn't forthcoming. He gathered her close and pressed his beak to her hair to inhale her scent. His anger and frustration was abruptly blasted away and replaced with overwhelming relief. It had been a close call but she was _safe_ , they all were. He needed to lighten up.

"It's okay," he muttered soothingly, "It will be okay. I'm just relieved you're alright."

They stood like that for a while, her face pressed against his plastron as she fought to get her emotions in check. Before long guilt started a slow burn in his stomach. He knew the lecture had been necessary. She'd been reckless with her safety and, even though she'd been under significant duress at the time, running off to take on the Foot by herself was so staggeringly dangerous it still gave him chills thinking about what could have happened. Still he felt bad for how hard he'd driven his points home.

Eventually her breathing evened out and he sighed before gripping her upper arms and easing her away from him. "Look, Scarlett…"

 _Bwwwwaaaarrrrrrrrrrp! Bwwwwaaaarrrrrrrrrrp!_

Whatever he'd been about to say was cut off by a deafening blast of sound. He froze, a new breed of fear sending tingles along each of his limbs. The proximity alarm. Donnie's head snapped around, gaze locking on the screen which displayed the source of the security breach. "The western tunnels." He let go of Scarlett long enough to snag his bo then gripped her hand as he broke into a sprint for the main lair.

Together they burst through the lab door only to find Leo and Mikey doing the same from the bedroom hall and Master Splinter stepping out from the dojo doorway. Everyone held a weapon in their hand, faces pinched with worry.

"Someone's coming…"

* * *

 ** _Ten minutes earlier..._**

"Come on, come on!" April groaned in frustration as she held her phone out and squinted at the screen. Still no reception. A few measly feet of concrete and her stupid cell was completely useless. If only she'd taken Donnie up on his offer of making her her own personal t-cell.

"Who are you trying to call?" Irma's white face floated out of the darkness, her glass lenses refracting the light in a way that masked her eyes completely. The effect was super creepy and the redhead found herself forcing back a shudder of unease.

"Some friends of mine," April turned her phone so that it could once more light her way along the tunnel. "They don't live too far from here and we could really use their help." The concrete ledge they'd paused to rest on was slightly elevated out of the water but as soon as they set out again they would be ankle deep in stinky runoff once more.

"These friends of yours live down here in the sewers?" Irma had stayed quiet during their underground dash so far but, now she'd had a chance to catch her breath, questions were once again pouring out of her. April could feel her eyes boring into her even in the dark and pushed down a guilty twinge.

"No," April replied, wincing at the half truth. "But their...home is pretty close by, and I would much prefer to ring them rather than approach unannounced. They don't get many visitors…"

"Because they live in the sewers." Irma repeated, voice flat and incredulous. "Seriously April, you have to tell me what is going on."

"I will, I promise," April groped in the dark for her friend then linked her arm with Irma's, steering her forward in an attempt to distract her.

Splashing noises once again began echoing off the tunnel walls but Irma's voice rose above it insistently, hardening as her shock began to get replaced with frustration. "Well are you at least going to fill me in on who was chasing us back there?"

April barely stopped herself from groaning. The rock and hard place she was caught between was starting to cut off her air supply. If only she could get one of the turtles on the phone, they would know what to do. It was starting to seem more and more inevitable that Irma was about to meet the brothers but everything in her wanted to delay it as long as possible in the hope that something would intervene and keep their secret safe.

Irma abruptly stopped and yanked away from April, infuriated by her silence. "I can't take this anymore. If you aren't going to level with me then I'm going home."

"Irma, no!" April made a grab for her as she began stomping back the way they'd come, the light from her phone flailing wildly. "It's not safe! Please, you just have to trust me okay?"

"Why should I?" Irma whirled about, hands planted on her hips as her voice rose in an anger April had never heard before. "You've been lying to me for months. I'm not stupid, I know that you and Casey have some big secret that I'm not allowed in on. But that's what you think right? Silly old Irma will believe any line we feed her and keep coming back for more. Heck, she was even gullible enough to follow me down into this disgusting, rat infested sewer without putting up a fight. Well I'm done, _done_! If you can't trust me with whatever it is you're hiding then I can't go on with this farce of a friendship anymore." Her shoulders slumped, the anger slipping into sadness as she held her hands out in a gesture of surrender. "Maybe we weren't even friends in the first place." She paused, looking at April for one more long moment before finally turning to go.

"You're right," the lump in April's throat finally dislodged enough for her to force words around it. "There's so much I haven't told you and I'm sorry for that, truly."

Irma paused but didn't turn back around. April took a deep breath and pushed on, "I've always tried to protect you from the darker side of my life, I would never forgive myself if you got hurt because of me." She let out a small laugh, casting a glance around herself to take in the sewer walls surrounding her. "Yet here we are anyway."

"You have a dark side to your life?"

She looked back to see that her friend was casting a dubious look at her over one shoulder. "Unfortunately," April nodded, "but there's a great side too and it sucks that I haven't been able to tell you about it."

"These friends of yours?" Irma was completely facing her now. Head tilted curiously.

April hesitated, biting her lip anxiously before nodding again slowly. "Yes. And I want to tell you more about them, about _everything_ , it's just that...there are some things you have to see to believe."

Irma stepped closer, one hand coming to rest on April's shoulder. "So how about you trust _me_ for once? Whatever it is, _who_ ever it is, I can handle it."

April glanced down at the phone gripped in her hand, once more wishing feverently that she could just talk to one of the guys, but she was on her own in this moment and she had to trust her gut. "Okay, I'll tell you. But only after you meet them because then it will be much easier for you to understand."

"Alright," Irma nodded, falling in beside April as a small smile tugged at her lips. "Lead the way."

* * *

 ** _Ten minutes earlier..._**

"Leo?" Mikey rapped on his brother's door with the knuckles of one hand while the other balanced a plate of food, cutlery trapped between his palm and the rim. "You in there bro?"

When no answer was forthcoming the orange banded turtle sucked in a quiet breath then plastered a cheerful grin over his face before dropping a hand to the doorknob and swinging the door wide.

"C'mon man, I know you're in here. I come bearing..."

Light from the hallway sliced through the room, falling across the bed and illuminating his older brother. The words stuck in his throat and the smile died.

"...aw, Leo."

The eldest turtle didn't lift his head, "Go away, Mikey."

Ignoring the half hearted command Mikey stepped over the threshold without hesitation, crossing to the bedside table and setting down the meal he'd painstakingly prepared. He switched on the lamp then turned back to his brother who hadn't moved a muscle as his personal space was invaded. The youngest turtle quickly took in the swords still strapped to his brothers back and the grime that layered his green skin. The bedspread Leo perched on was neatly made apart from the dint from his bodyweight, a clear sign he hadn't slept. Their fearless leader had obviously been sitting in the same exact position since they'd made it home last night. In the dark. Alone.

Mikey sank down next to his brother, heart swelling until he thought it might burst. He wrapped an arm around Leo's shoulders, pressed close against him until they were connected from shoulder to knee, and stared earnestly at the side of his face. "I'm sorry about Karai."

A shudder went through Leo and for a moment Mikey thought he might pull away. Instead he tilted his head away a little, eyes unfocused and hands clasped tightly between his knees.

Mikey paused, weighing his words carefully against his brother's pain. "I'll be truthful with you bro, I didn't like her. At _all_. But she still didn't deserve what happened to her. No one does."

Leo blinked once, fingers tightening against each other as his breathing became a little more laboured.

"I want you to know that if there's any way we can help her then I'm on board. She's Splinters daughter, which kinda makes her our sister, so she can't be all bad right? Plus she saved Scarlett from getting double mutated which means I totally owe her one."

As he talked Leo's face drew tighter and tighter until his eyes were squeezed shut and his mouth was a thin line. Mikey dropped his voice to a whisper, tugging the older turtle close and staring intently into his closed up face as if he could will the words into his brothers heart and mind. "It's not over Leo, not by a long shot. It won't be easy, and I doubt we'll ever be bff's or anything, but we'll help her if we can."

With a rustle of movement Leo finally turned, wrapping his arms around his little brother and squeezing tightly. "Thanks Mikey." The words were gruff against his neck and Mikey allowed himself a relieved grin as he rubbed Leo's shell in soothing circles.

"Any time."

 _Bwwwwaaaarrrrrrrrrrp! Bwwwwaaaarrrrrrrrrrp!_

The moment was shattered by a blast of noise from the main lair. The brothers leapt apart in shock, bouncing to their feet as one and instinctively reaching for their weapons. With a quick look at each other they sprang into motion, bolting through the door and sprinting along the hallway towards the lounge pit where Donnie and Scarlett were already waiting, their faces pinched with worry.

"Someone's coming!" Donnie shouted unnecessarily over the blaring alarm as he turned towards the turnstiles, bo across his body in a defensive position. Mikey was by his side in an instant, Leo close behind as they spread out to form a defensive line.

Mikey cast a quick look over his shoulder at Scarlett, nodding at her reassuringly before turning back to hiss at Donnie, "Are we sure it isn't just Raph coming back? He could have tripped the sensors accidentally."

The brainy turtle gave a tight shake of his head as he opened his mouth to reply, but it was Leo who answered, giving voice to the grim certainty that had already cemented in all their minds.

"We aren't that lucky."

* * *

 _:D I gotta change my name to Cliff lol._

 _Where the heck did all that angst come from? I honestly thought it was going to be full steam ahead with the action scenes from here on out, but my muse thoroughly disagreed. Oh well, it was still fun right?_

 _We know who's coming down the pipes and she isn't anything to worry about. The turtles are totally overreacting...aren't they?_

 _Next chapter up soon!_


	48. Intruders

_It's safe to say that my head space is completely filled with the final chapters of this story lately. Seriously, I have no room for anything else! I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it._

 _Finally some action. Strap in!_

 _Warning: some f bombs incoming_

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing_

* * *

"We aren't that lucky."

Leo's words sent a chill through me and I looked to him as worry welled up inside me. His gaze was fixed on the turnstiles, a katana in each hand as he waited for whatever was approaching the lair to arrive. His face was a mask of resignation, like he was ready for life to take yet another turn for the worse.

Was it only yesterday Leo had walked through those very turnstiles with Karai in tow? Now here we were, waiting for the next intrusion into our home. At least we had some warning this time...

"Donatello, how long do we have?" Splinter was approaching from behind, jade staff held in a two handed grip and his body radiating tension in a way I'd never witnessed before. My dread rose another notch as I sensed that the rat was ready for battle.

Donnie answered without taking his eyes from the lair's entrance. "A few minutes at most, Sensei."

Splinter's expression remained outwardly calm, voice stern as he turned to me, "Scarlett, please go turn off the alarm."

I shot the turtles one last look before scurrying away obediently, my bare feet slapping against cool concrete as I ran through the lab at a full sprint. I skidded to a stop before the flashing computer screen and began mashing buttons on the keyboard until finally the god awful noise shut off. Deafening silence fell, driving me to scan Donnie's work space for a weapon that I could use. My tanbos were lost on a rooftop somewhere, the spare bow and arrows stored neatly in the dojo. I was shoeless, wearing only my pyjamas, and I'd never felt so caught off guard in my entire life.

Finally I spotted a large metal wrench a few feet away on a cluttered workbench and lunged to pick it up. It was heavy, much heavier than the wooden sticks I'd been training with. An equally huge spanner caught my eye and I gripped it in my other hand, comforted by their weight. Each would be capable of delivering a devastating blow and that was enough for me.

I was breathing in panicked bursts by the time I slammed my way through the lab doors and back into the lair. The turtles were just where I'd left them, forming a defensive line just in front of the turnstiles. Gripping my makeshift weapons at the ready I took up position behind them, placing myself so I had a clear view between Mikey and Leo's shoulders. My thoughts raced along with my heartrate. Could this really be Raph returning from his run? Or was it as we all feared, something much more dangerous brought about by the events of the previous night? As I stared into the tunnels beyond I imagined Karai slithering into the light in her new, mutated form. Would she be seeking me out to take her revenge? Or maybe hordes of Footbots would swarm towards us at any moment, our location betrayed by Splinter's lost daughter. Shredder. Rahzar. Fishface. I even imagined Slash bounding from the dark to scatter us with his mace.

When the darkness finally gave way to a splash of colour it was almost an anticlimax to see April jogging towards us. She clambered over the turnstiles, panting heavily as she took a second to catch her breath with her hands on her knees. I could feel the energy around me shift subtly, tension ebbing just a little as everyone realised that the redhead was responsible for the alarm.

"Guys!" she exclaimed as she straightened then cut off with a blink, not expecting to see all of us awaiting her arrival with weapons at the ready.

"Guys?" Her voice rose with uncertainty, "what's going on?"

The turtles glanced at each other, guards lowering as they straightened a little from their defensive poses. My own hands drifted down as I stared at April and the first twinges of embarrassment tickled at me as I realised how we must look to her. Talk about overreacting…

Then a new set of footsteps pounded towards us and immediately the room bristled again. April's face morphed into a sheepish expression as she turned in time to help a second figure climb the turnstiles. As the new person finally made it over the barrier and faced us I found myself looking at a person I'd never seen before. She stood awkwardly beside April, a good couple of inches shorter and a bit curvier than the redhead. Her dark purple hair was in a blunt bob that fell to just above her shoulders. Her warm brown eyes were wide with amazement as she studied us from behind thick rimmed glasses. Like me her arms were left bare by a black singlet - except a short blue skirt and heavy boots completed her outfit. She looked….normal.

April was scanning the room again, her expression caught between confusion and chagrin as she looked us over one by one. Her right hand stayed to clasp the newcomers as she opened her mouth to explain, "Guys, I'm really sorry about this but….the Foot were after us and, and…" she cast a desperate look at her friend, "this is Irma. She was with me when I ran into trouble and I didn't want her to get hurt. I didn't know what to do, I couldn't leave her behind, so I...um…I tried to call but..." Finally she stuttered to a stop, completely unnerved by the continued silence from the Hamato family.

Splinter spoke first, his voice sharp in a way that made the anxious girl jump. "April, you have brought a stranger here? How could you put my family in harms way like this?" His jade staff cracked once against the floor and April flinched again.

At any other time a small, mean part of me would have been totally entertained by the prospect of April little-miss-perfect O'Neil being in a whole heap of trouble with Master Splinter. Despite the fact that she had no way of knowing that, only yesterday, Leo had brought Karai to the lair - which had led to a whole bunch of messed up shit happening - I still couldn't quite believe that April would risk bringing yet another person into such an important and heavily guarded secret.

Any hint of humour I may have felt at the misstep would have been burned away the second I looked a little closer at the newcomers face. Despite appearing suitably shocked as she entered the lair, a totally different expression was now creeping over her round features as she watched the interaction between Splinter and April unfold. Far from being scared or confused as she faced a roomful of mutants, instead something around her eyes made her look almost _amused_.

"Don't worry Master Splinter, she's cool. I would never do anything to put any of you in danger," the redhead was focussed on trying to placate her beloved Sensei, blue eyes wide as she dropped Irma's hand and stepped forward with her hands held out pleadingly. "Irma's been a friend of mine for over a year, she can totally keep a secret. Right Irma...Irma?"

April looked back over her shoulder to the shorter girl for reassurance, voice faltering when she caught the same expression that I'd seen. Irma looked back at her flatly at first, then a smirk stretched her lips slowly into a sneer. Her chin dropped until she was scanning all of us from beneath her brow, shadows pooling in her eye sockets and turning her friendly, chubby face into a hard mask of contemptuous satisfaction.

"I can't believe it," the girl spoke for the first time and the lazy drawl of her voice held such a note of pleasure that warning bells renewed their clamouring inside my head. Something was really wrong with this picture. The girl finished running her gaze over the turtles and she fixed her eyes on April once more, "I can't believe you actually brought me here. Finally, after all this time."

"I..." The beginnings of horror were showing on April's features as she fell back from her friend.

Irma tracked her movements like a cat watching a mouse. Her voice dropped deeper, hard with malice as she spat words out through a leer. "I have spent an insufferable amount of time trailing after you and that moronic Casey Jones like like some kind of pathetic leech. I was beginning to think I would never achieved my objective."

"Who are you?" Leo took a step forward, tone demanding an answer. Mikey and Donnie matched his stride, wordlessly supporting their leader as he faced this rapidly unfolding threat.

The girl snapped her head towards him, then she ran her gaze over him almost lazily in a way that made the skin on the back of my neck prickle. My grip on the metal tools was starting to slip with sweat but I didn't dare release them to wipe my palms dry. The promise of impending violence was almost palpable and growing stronger with each passing second.

Irma sneered, "Turtle." She spat, and with the word her eyes pulsed with wicked pink light. "What a pleasure to finally meet you."

"No," April voiced the denial, her face slack with grief. "Irma, _no_!"

A tremor hit the air, the resonance almost too low for my ears to catch. All over the girl thin ribbons of pink began to run along her skin in delicate glowing lines. I realised that the light was cutting her limbs into sections, segments that mirrored those of the Kraang bots silver bodies. Her glowing gaze swept over the room once more and as she lifted an arm as if to point at us I saw the leather bracelet around her wrist pop outwards. At the same time her entire hand rotated with a whir then retreated back into her limb. The knob of her wrist glowed pink and the low tremor lifted in volume until it vibrated the air. She was...powering up.

 _Oh fuck._

* * *

"Dude, you're making me dizzy." Casey crossed his arms over his chest as he watched Raph whirl and stomp back across the roof. Even as he needled his friend he couldn't help keeping a watchful eye on the surrounding buildings. He hadn't realised how exposed daylight could make you feel until one found themselves standing next to a giant, fuming, pacing turtle in the middle of the afternoon.

"Rggggrrrr," Raph responded inarticulately prompting yet another eye roll from the vigilante.

Despite his frustration Casey had to admit he was more than a little worried, the last time he'd seen Raph this worked up was just after he'd discovered that Karai was Splinter's daughter and therefor kinda his sister. Not that Raph would in a million years admit as much and would probably punch out the next person who suggested it. The dark haired teen rubbed a hand over his mouth to hide a rueful smile. Man, that had been one hell of an explosive, mine ridden conversation with Manhattan's resident hothead.

Raph made yet another turn and stalked past Casey who tracked his movement with a resigned air. "Are you gonna start using words any time soon bro? I'm actually starting to miss Irma's prattle." He cast his mind back half an hour to the moment he'd gotten Raph's phone call and silently corrected the statement. He'd actually been very relieved to leave April with her nerdy friend to their afternoon study session. Pretty much anything was better than hanging out with Langenstein, that girl straight up gave him the creeps...when she wasn't annoying the shit outta him.

"Scarlett and Mikey." Raph shot from the corner of his mouth as he lumbered past yet again and this time Casey straightened with a delighted quirk of his eyebrows. If those two were mentioned in the same sentence then it couldn't be too bad. Maybe their awesome prank war had started up again? Since the end of the last one he'd come across a whole heap of ideas he was dying to share with Mikey, under the proviso that this time there was some kind of recording of events of course. Man, if it wasn't for the fact that giant mutant turtles were a secret he could post them and make a _killing_ on his YouTube channel.

"Really? What trouble have those two gotten themselves into this time?"

Raph abruptly stopped pacing and braced himself on the ledge that ran around the lip of the roof. Casey's expression sobered as he noted the way the turtles knuckles were turning white with the force of his grip. "Seriously man, I'm gonna need a bit more than grunts, which is pretty much all I've gotten from you since you called." He sauntered up to Raph then swung about and leaned against the wall so that he was beside the turtle and looking into his thunderous expression.

"Or, you know, we could just spar or whatever until it's dark enough to go hunting for trouble. I haven't been in a good fight for ages and I'm starting to feel rusty. It's been a seriously long time since we fought any bad guys, well apart from Buzzkill and we all know he doesn't count so..."

He cut off, peering more intently into Raph's face when the turtle actually flinched at his words. Was that guilt he read on a certain green face? "Wait...you _have_ gone out to bust heads? _Without_ me? Without _me_?" He drew back his arm and delivered a punch to Raph's bicep that was hard enough to draw a grunt of pain from his traitorous friend. "That's so not cool man! It's bad enough I missed the fight you guys had with that mutant lion and now this? Spill!" His fist lashed out again to land in the same tender spot and Raph pushed the human away with a growl.

The teen retreated a few steps while Raph lifted a hand to rub at the developing bruise, expression caught between annoyance and resignation as he glared at Casey who met his stare with a heated one of his own. Finally the turtle sighed, dropping his amber eyes to the side. "It ain't like that. This came outta nowhere Case, and it involved Karai and Shredder along with every Foot under their control." He gave a shudder and covered his face with his hand for a moment, when he dropped it his eyes were bright. "Turns out there's this new type of mutagen Baxter Stockboy made that turns people into snakes…"

Casey, whose eyes had grown wider with every word, returned to his place leaning against the wall. "Woah, woah, woah! Back it up man, this story sounds totally wicked and you have to start at the beginning. I'm serious, spare no detail or I swear I'll never forgive you."

Finally a flash of humour crossed Raph's face and the turtle allowed himself a long sigh before nodding. "Yeah, okay. So guess who turned up at the lair last night…"

* * *

"She's a robot!"

Donnie yelled the warning even as the same thought was forming in my mind. Everything suddenly plunged into slow motion and I found myself unable to tear my eyes away from the glowing end of the cannon as it swung around in our direction. Within the cavity of her forearm pink heat gathered into a white hot swirl, zaps of energy crackled around its edges. Then, with a sound like lightning striking, it loosed the first blast. In front of me Donnie and Mikey leapt apart, clearing a path for a bolt of energy the size of a tennis ball as it sizzled through the space between them. The searing heat of it kissing the skin on my upper arm barely registered. Something exploded, throwing a concussive wave against my back that brought with it stinging chips of rubble. I turned as if in a dream and saw that a huge chunk of the concrete bench that ringed the lounge pit had been blown away, leaving a smoking crater behind.

"Scarlett, watch out!"

I blinked at the shout, body still trapped in time as I swivelled back and saw the path between myself and the robot was now clear. Irma grinned evilly, pink eyes boring into mine as she levelled her canon across the space that separated us. "I have a message for the mutant known as Sumi, delivered on behalf of Shredder," she strode forward and I saw that the canon's deadly light was once again gathering in a swirling crackle of energy. "The experiment known as the mutation of subject 48778234 is an experiment that requires immediate termination." Closer now she set her stance, bracing her feet as the weapon readied and I cringed back, already anticipating the surge of light and pain that would end my life.

" _Arrrrrrggggghhhhhhhh_!"

Leo was there between one heartbeat and the next, swords arcing through the air as he descended on her from above with a savage shout. She let out a furious shriek as steel clashed then there was a blinding flash that threw me to the floor.

By the time I lifted my head the space where the robot had stood was empty apart from the smouldering remains of her arm cannon which lay limply within a charred circle. I scrambled to my feet only to find she was nowhere in sight, instead Mikey appeared in front of me hands hovering as if he was afraid to touch me. "Scarlett, your arm."

I barely gave the patch of burned flesh on my bicep a cursory glance, instead I grasped at him desperately, gripping the edge of his carapace and digging my fingers into his skin to reassure myself he was okay. Then I swivelled my head to look around the lair in search of the others, wracked with fear of what I would find. The cannon's detonation had cleared a wide radius, but it didn't take me long to start spotting members of the scattered family. Donnie was already moving back towards the explosion site, blood flowing freely from a gash on his forearm that he didn't seem to be aware of. Splinter was right behind him, April tucked safely beneath his arm - pale but unscathed. But there was no Leo.

"Where's Leo?" My voice cracked on his name. If the force of the blast had only left a severed arm behind to show for the Irma robot then Leo could have been blown into little pieces.

"Over here," I turned at the sound of his husky voice to find that the turtle had been thrown in the opposite direction to the rest of us, nearly all the way to the lab doors. He was already limping over, looking a little dazed as he favoured his left leg but otherwise in one piece. I took in the way his carapace had been scorched black and a hand came up to cover my mouth. If he didn't have a shell he'd be dead right now.

"Oh my god!" April burst out shrilly making us all jump. "What _was_ that thing? That wasn't Irma...not Irma…" she was babbling, I could see her shaking with shock from across the room. Her ashen face tilted up towards Splinter, "It can't have been, Irma was my friend, my _best_ friend, that thing was...was…"

" _KRAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG_!"

An inhuman howl rose from beyond the pinball and arcade games, I only had time to register the pure fury contained in the cry before one of the blocky machines was heaved into the air and sent flipping end over end towards us like a rolling tumbleweed. I yelped as Mikey grabbed me and physically hoisted me a few steps to the side, the game rattled past close enough to feel the breeze of its passing. The crash of breaking glass and twisting metal punctuated the destruction of Mikey's and my favourite game, but I couldn't look away from the Irma bot who swept the room with a murderous glare.

"Pathetic lower life forms!" The words reverberated off every surface, filling the lair with her presence. "Kneel before the might of _Kraang_!"

The thing called Irma hadn't been destroyed, but she wasn't in one piece either. The remains of her right arm dangled uselessly by her side, ending just below her elbow. Sparks leapt sporadically from the neatly severed limb but it didn't seem to bother her in the least as she bent and hooked her left hand underneath a second machine, heaving it across the room directly at Master Splinter who was racing towards her with his jade staff held at the ready. The arcade game narrowly missed the giant rat who had to throw himself sideways to avoid the massive projectile.

A second crash reverberated through the lair and the alien robot used the distraction to reach down and tap firmly at her upper thigh. A section of her flesh lifted then slid back smoothly, allowing her to withdraw a small white rectangle from the hidden compartment. She quickly flicked it towards the middle of the lounge pit and it sailed gracefully through the air, clattering to the floor to lie there innocuously amongst the pillows and scattered games cases. For a moment nothing happened, then a seam of pink light extended from each side of the device. As soon as the beam reached a width of about five foot it abruptly shot upwards, unfurling like a flag until a giant triangle shimmered before our eyes.

"Oh _shell_ ," Mikey muttered in dismay, "that can't be good."

Even as he spoke the swirling mass rippled and immediately the familiar shape of a Kraang bot stepped through the curtain of light like a diver breaking through the surface of a pond. It's skull like head swivelled back and forth as it scanned the room, metal feet clanking harshly on the concrete. Behind it more pushed through, filing through to fill the pit with an ever widening spread of alien metal.

The Irma robot cackled in triumph, head thrown back as she declared, "the invasion of the city known as New York City _begins_!"

* * *

"Let me get this straight, Scarlett and Mikey decided to take on the Foot lair by themselves to rescue a guy named Kin, but Scarlett got captured and, in the process of rescuing her - which involved an epic battle that included Fishface, Rahzar, Stockman _and_ Shredder - Karai got mutated into a snake?" Casey waited for Raph to give a tight nod then exploded into motion, arms flailing in the air with despair, "That is so _metal_! Why the hell did I have to miss all of that?"

It was Raph's turn to lean against the wall and watch as his friend pace back and forth in an effort to absorb the finer details of the story.

"Don't you know I'd literally have killed to get a part of that action?" Casey was practically sobbing with missed opportunity, "I can't believe you would do this to me man, I thought we were _friends_."

"And I think you missed the part of my story where I described the incredible amount of danger we were in, Jones," Raph's face pulled further into its scowl. "It's a miracle we all got out of there alive."

"Not if I'd been there," Casey scoffed without slowing his stalk, "I would've smashed their entire operation into tiny pieces," he swung his arms back and forth, wielding an imaginary hockey stick as he duelled thin air. " _Bam_ , take that Shredhead. _Pow_ , suck puck Rahzar…"

Raph shook his head bemusedly as he watched the lanky teen sink into a heady daydream where he ruled the world through pure violence. "You know you're a total nutjob, right?"

"Obviously," Casey shrugged with a gap toothed grin, finally sinking back to sit beside Raph with a wistful sigh. "But seriously man, you need to include me. One text and I'd be on my way to kick ass with you. I'd even let you call me your sidekick if it got me a piece of that kind of action."

"I'll keep it in mind," Raph reassured him wryly.

They sat in silence for a moment, the human boy wearing a dreamy expression as he lost himself in a daydream involving total annihilation of Shredder's forces, the turtle's face settling into his usual lazy scowl now that he'd vented all the fear and frustration that had been bottled up in his heart.

Minutes passed before the first low roll of thunder sounded and together the boys glanced towards the stormy sky that had grown significantly darker during their time on the roof. A bright flash lit up the world and they both straightened a little, frowning in unison at the swollen clouds. "I didn't see any lightning. Did you?"

"Nope," Raph turned to peer over the edge of the roof, surprise registering on his face when he saw what was happening below. "Uh, Casey, I know I don't spend as much time above ground as you, but street lightening isn't a thing is it?"

"What?" Casey whipped around and leaned out into thin air until he was half hanging off the roof, jaw dangling as he took in the gigantic arcs of jagged white that were rippling along the street below. Electric zapping sounds drifted up to them, mixing in with the terrified screams of pedestrians who began to scatter in an effort to avoid the deadly blasts of light.

A sudden wind whipped hard, carrying rubbish with it as it grew in strength until it howled around the buildings. The tails of Raph's mark lifted with the onslaught and when he looked to Casey he saw the vigilantes dark hair was writhing around his face like thousands of tiny black snakes.

"Look!" Casey flung his arm out so hard he teetered on the edge of losing his balance. Instinctively Raph snatched up a fistful of shirt to stop his friend from toppling over the edge. The teen barely noticed, "those are Kraang portals!" On the street below flashes of pink sparked randomly amongst the unnatural lightning, widening rapidly into triangular gateways that then emitted scores of silver Kraang bots. "Are you seeing this? Raph? What the fuck is going on?"

Raph opened his mouth as he turned his head to answer but the words died, killed by the sight of dozens of pink windows that had opened up in the sky. The first stealth ship whirred through and the fact it didn't bother to activate its invisibility shield struck a deep chord of fear deep in his chest. Right on its tail came a flood of identical ships, pouring through the newly opened portals then breaking off in random directions to descend upon the city.

"Raph?"

"It's an invasion." He muttered, blinking when Casey's shocked face appeared in front of him. "The Kraang are invading!" He raised his voice to a shout then grabbed the other boy by the arm, "we gotta get back to the lair!"

* * *

 _Invasion_. _Invasion. Invasion._

The word caught on a loop in my head, rendering me immobile. This wasn't happening, it _couldn't_ be happening, but there they were. A swarm of metallic Kraang soldiers poured into the lair, each alien equipped with a large gun that they held low by their hips in a two handed grip as they scanned the area. When they locked onto our positions their bodies pulsed with light, a familiar low whir sounding as they brought their weapons around, braced, then took aim.

"Everyone get down!"

Master Splinter hollered the command and a split second later a whining barrage of projectiles began snapping through the lair. A barrage of sharp cracks sounded as blasts began peppering the floor and walls of our home, each impact leaving a black trail of scorched concrete behind. Instinctively I dropped to a half crouch, arms coming up to cover my head as I ran for cover with Mikey hot on my heels.

One of the pillars by the turnstiles was wide enough to provide a shield from the blasts, I skidding to a stop behind it then made myself as small as possible. A split second later Mikey was there, his armoured body crowding me as he propped an arm just above my head and leaned in close. A shower of shattered brick, grout and tile fell to the floor around us. Mikey's head stayed close to mine, his breath whispering over my brow and his heart pounding against my arm through his plastron.

"Dad!"

I heard Donnie cry out in alarm and for a heart stopping moment I feared the worst. A new level of noise was added to the stuttering hail of bullets - crunching metal and the whine of machinery malfunctioning. The seemingly endless streaks of pink that barrelled past our hiding place began to dwindle. Someone, or several someone's, had started fighting back.

I gripped the edge of the pillar and inched my head across in an effort to see what was going on. My eyes widened as I took in the room. A growing tangle of silver bodies littered the pit floor, most of them twitching and sparking. Many more were still standing but instead of maintaining the orderly wave they'd first formed to sweep through the portal, now they were rapidly falling into disarray. Darting among them, massively outnumbered yet somehow not seeming so, Master Splinter was systematically dropping the robots one by one. I felt awe overtake me as I watched him move, as fluid as water he pivoted around the Kraang as though they were standing still - not affected by either the blasts of laser fire nor the growing debris that lay about his feet ready to trip him.

While their father was in the midst of the aliens his sons in blue and purple worked around the edges. I caught the flash of Leo's swords as they sliced gracefully through air and metal alike. On the other side of the room Donnie's staff whirred, each abrupt halt resulting in a crushed skull or smashed limb before it whisked back into motion.

But the Kraang kept coming. Their plan wasn't to win this battle through skill but pure, overwhelming numbers.

"Destroy the turtles! Wipe out the lair!" The Irma bot was bellowing orders as she waded into the fray, making a beeline for Splinter. "Dead or alive, the rat comes with us." The mass of Kraang parted before her and she lifted her remaining arm, fist clenched and angled downward to allow for the barrel that rose from her forearm. She took aim at Splinter then unleashed a volley of bullets the size of grapes that buzzed and snapped in an arc of pink. Where each landed a small creator sprang up, a row of Kraang jerked, dropping to the floor as she swept her arm across them in pursuit of her prey.

Splinter ducked and spun, leaping away from the deadly projectiles then abruptly switching directions to somehow launch himself at Irma over an impossible distance. His clawed feet smashed across the side of her head, lifting and tossing her like a ragdoll to land amongst the bodies of her fallen soldiers. The second he landed he turned his head towards where Leo was battling three Kraang at once, "Go! Escape! I will hold them off!"

Leo shook his head tightly, teeth gritted with the effort of driving the aliens back while watching his father at the same time. "We're not leaving you!"

There was a sudden burst of movement at my back then Mikey's protective presence was gone. He launched himself out of our hiding place, nunchucks already whirring so fast they were a blur. The first Kraang in his path received a blow hard enough to cave in the side of its skull but the orange banded turtle was on to the next before it hit the ground. The three turtles fought valiantly to contain the spreading tide of Kraang while in the midst the tallest ninja once more set about reducing their numbers, the pink glow of the alien gate casting an eerie light onto his fur.

I needed to help. I looked down at my empty hands, suddenly realising that my makeshift weapons were gone. I must have dropped them when the cannon malfunctioned and sent me flying. Once again I was left with just the clothes on my back. For a desperate moment I considered shifting, but one glance at the chaotic room was enough to convince me that it wouldn't be enough to help. In fact, if I burst into the open as such a enormous leopard, I'd probably collect enough laser blasts to put me down within seconds. The turtles and their sensei were agile enough and small enough evade the sporadic fire, whereas I might as well paint a giant target on my back.

I flinched, driven from my thoughts when the metal body of a Kraang alien smashed against the pillar beside me then crumpled to the floor. The gun it had been holding spun from its grip, clattering along the concrete to lie a few feet away. My eyes widened in surprise for a moment then narrowed on the weapon. Could I? I'd never fired a gun before but maybe... As if to hurry me up another short burst of fire snapped across my hiding place sending a fresh shower of tile and grey dust raining down into my hair. I yelped then leaned over the body of the fallen Kraang to snatch up its gun.

The alien weapon was surprisingly light, the silver metal cool under my fingertips. It seemed huge in my grasp, and even though it wasn't heavy I still needed two hands to steady it. My left palm naturally supported the barrel while my right settled around the hand grip and my index finger rested on the trigger. I rose a little in my crouch, shuffling sideways until I had a clear view of the room.

The battle continued on at a furious pace, showing no signs of slowing thanks to the seemingly endless flow of aliens that continued to push out from the portal. One by one I caught a glimpse of the others as they fought amidst the mass of silver. Each time I saw green a flash of relief went through me, but it was tempered with the knowledge we couldn't go on like this for much longer before someone got seriously hurt or worse. Soon we'd be forced to retreat.

The lair itself was taking heavy damage. The walls and floor were littered with smouldering pock marks from the barrage of laser blasts. Two of the arcade games lay smashed and scattered across the lounge pit while the television and collection of consoles had already been shredded into scrap. The entire far side of the concrete bench that ringed the pit was blown away, the spiral staircase now nothing more than a lopsided collection of kindling hanging from the ceiling by a thread. The Kraang were destroying our home, _my_ home. Tears stung at the back of my eyes but layered over the grief was anger. The _fuckers_.

A red haze of fury fuzzed my vision. I stood and took a step away from the safety of the pillar, adjusting my grip on the Kraang gun and swinging the barrel around to zero in on the closest alien. As soon as I had it in my sights I held my finger down on the trigger and squeezed off the first round of bullets. It was vastly different from shooting arrows - for a start I was firing from my torso rather than my eye line - but immediately I found myself grinning darkly at how right it felt. The alien convulsed under the barrage of fire that ripped through its body. As soon as it fell I swivelled my sights to the next one and another alien jerked wildly as they were peppered by their own technology.

In no time I'd taken out five of the closest Kraang. I was just stepping over the first aliens fallen body when something gripped my leg and I yelped in surprise. Looking down I saw that the broken robot at my feet now had a gaping hole in it's belly. Then I spotted the lumpy pink tentacle that was wrapped around my lower calf. My yelp turned into a fully fledged shriek of disgust as I realised that the Kraang alien who'd been controlling the suit had climbed free to come after me.

Trying to tamp down my panic I balanced on one leg and shook the other in a frantic effort to loose the pink blobby brain. Instead of flying free as I'd hoped it instead curled a second tentacle around my calf, pulling itself close then hissing up at me with a mouth full of sharp teeth. It reared back as if to bite me. "Ugh!" Reflexively I swung around and kicked out at the pillar. This time the Kraang gave its own shriek as the rough surface scraped down its side and left jagged purple scratches along its skin. I made as if to repeat the action and finally the alien let go. Immediately I stepped back and brought my weapon around to let loose a string of laser fire. At close range it was impossible to miss and I recoiled, almost tripping when my pyjama pants copped a spray of purple guts.

Panting harshly, stomach rolling, I looked back up to the fight. All over the lair Kraang brains were fleeing their broken machines. Only a dozen feet away from me another grotesque brain was attempting to climb free of the small control chamber set within the robot's chest cavity. First the silver panel that protected the alien rolled back, then a blob of pink was wriggling and thrashing, tentacles flailing as it sought purchase.

"Ew, ew, ew." I chanted under my breath. Even though the aliens seemed relatively harmless without their weaponised metal suits, there was still something inherently gross about them that made me want to set fire to every single one before they lay eggs or something. I took aim and began firing, this time squeezing the trigger in controlled bursts as I focused on the pink brains that were emerging from the scattered wreckage.

"Leonardo, take the others and leave the lair _immediately_!"

Splinter's loud shout pulled me from my killing frenzy. This time when I scanned the lair dismay turned my limbs to lead. We were losing. Badly. Even from across the lair I could see that each of the turtles were tiring, limbs sweat slickened and movements heavy with fatigue. All around them the robot bodies piled dangerously high and still more of them pushed through the portal.

"Dad…"

Leo started to protest once more but Master Splinter cut him off, voice rough with exertion yet containing a core of steel that brooked no argument. "Do not disobey me again _gakusei_ , I said _go_. I will cover your retreat."

"Everybody _move_ ," Donnie bellowed as he sprinted towards his eldest brother, "get to the Shellraiser." He brandished his bo as he ran, taking out the three Kraang that blocked his path to Leo with one almighty swing then grabbing the blue banded leader by the arm and forcing him into motion. For a moment it looked like Leo would keep fighting the order to retreat, his eyes locked on Splinter, but then his shoulders dropped and he allowed himself to be propelled towards the lab.

On the far side of the lair I could see Mikey running with April in tow, darting ahead to clear a path then doubling back to grasp her hand and pull her along. Her movements were clumsy and robotic and I immediately recognised the look of shock on her face. After delivering one last spray of laser fire I darted into motion, keeping a steady hold on my stolen weapon as I sprinted for the lab doors across a floor strewn with Kraang bodies.

"You'll go _nowhere_!"

Before any of us could reach Donnie's sanctuary there was a high pitched whine as three flashes of light slammed into the heavily reinforced doors. There was a metallic _boom_ and again I found myself thrown to the floor as drifts of debris rained down from the ceiling. I scrabbled to my feet, blinking through the clouds of dust. The lab doors were now a twisted ruin, warped so that they blocked the wide entrance and helped along by the tangle of concrete and rock from where part of the wall and ceiling had caved in. I had no idea where the blast had come from but that didn't seem important when I turned and saw the mass of aliens gathering at our rear to pin us down.

"Kill them all! _Do not let them escape_!"

The Irma bot stood beneath the ruins of the spiral staircase, almost unrecognisable as the teenage girl she's been masquerading as only a short time ago. All over her body slashes of silver were now visible thanks to tears that had been ripped in her skin. The flesh on the right side of her head had been peeled away, hair and skin missing to reveal the Kraang skull beneath. Her pink eyes glowed as she raised her remaining arm to give the order to attack, the horde of aliens rallying in response to her cry as they formed ranks to face us. A deadly row of laser guns focused in our direction and I realised that, without meaning to, we had more or less come together in a group to provide an easy target for the Kraang.

"Go, go, go, go!"

For the second time I was fleeing a barrage of pink bolts, arms clasped around my head as I sprinted for the turnstiles. Leo kept shouting, urging us to run faster, and I knew he would be there if anyone fell behind. Behind me an animalistic roar rose above the sounds of laser fire - Splinter providing cover for our retreat.

Through the haze of dust the turnstiles loomed and I vaulted them in one leap. Seconds later the air cleared and I was pounding along the abandoned railway tracks along with the others as though Kraang were literally nipping at our heels.

"This way!"

A small service tunnel opened up and we dashed for it, forced into single file by the narrow confines. Above our heads ancient, rusted pipes made a crude ceiling and every now and then I shuddered as I brushed past thick cobwebs. I had ended up at the rear of the group, Donnie's wide brown shell a comforting shield in front of me and Leo right behind. Every now and then I would crane my neck to catch a glimpse of orange bandana and I knew that Mikey keeping a close eye on April up ahead.

Gradually the sounds of heavy breathing slowed and all that was left was the quiet scuffing of our footsteps as we trekked further away from the lair and the fight that continued on without us. I squeezed my eyes shut, clutching the alien gun to my chest with one hand while the fingertips of my other pressed against Donnie's carapace for guidance. What was happening to Master Splinter right now? Had he just sacrificed himself to save us? I imagined him being overwhelmed by the flood of Kraang and felt my eyes burn as I desperately fought the oncoming tears.

Beneath my palm Donnie's shell dipped and I opened my eyes to see that our passageway had ended, opening up into a slightly bigger tunnel that held the first faint wafts of sewerage, a sure sign that we were leaving the train tunnels and entering the cities waste network. I stepped down after him, eyes darting over each of the turtles as I searched them for injuries. Each brother seemed to be lost in his own world, eyes glazed as they stared sightlessly into the space in front of them. Their skin was so smothered in grime that they'd each turned a dark green that was almost black. The light here was low but I was easily able to see each scrape and smudge they'd received during the fight. I gritted my teeth as I took in the way their plastrons and carapaces were littered with scorch marks, a testament to the vital role their shells had played in keeping them alive. Here and there I could see a line of burnt skin where a laser had found more vulnerable flesh, but the worst injury seemed to belong to Donnie - the wound he had sustained during the initial explosion still wept slowly, semi-dried blood coated his forearm in a glistening layer.

I tore my gaze away to pace the few steps to the other side of the tunnel, my shaking hands dropping the Kraang gun to the floor so I could lean against the curved wall and wrap my arms around my torso. The clatter of the weapon hitting the ground startled the group from their thoughts, causing them to jump and look at me, but it was April I glared at, grief and anger driving me to lash out at her.

"What the fuck, April?" Tears thickened my words and I hugged myself tighter, trying to contain the painful churning in my stomach that made me want to barf. "What did you _do_?"

The redhead blanched, her own tears tracking down her face and clogging her throat. "I don't know," she rasped. "I have no idea what just happened. This is so messed up." She shook her head, strands of hair escaping her ponytail and sticking to her clammy skin. "My best friend for the past year was a Kraang? How is that even possible?" She buried her face in her hands, shoulders shaking as she sobbed, "Oh god, this is all my fault, I led that _thing_ straight to the lair!"

Donnie moved to put an arm around her, pulling her into his side comfortingly even though his face was unbearably sad. Mikey stepped up on her other side, voice low as he said "April, you were just trying to help a friend."

I looked away angrily, more hurtful words boiling in my throat but I managed to keep them at bay somehow. Mikey and Donnie's kindness just made me want to lash out even harder at the older girl. Her stupid mistake had just ripped away my home and my sensei in one brutal blow. What were we supposed to do now? I cast a look at Leo from the side of my eye and saw he was looking at the trio, face a blank mask. Shouldn't he be saying something right now? Or was he thinking about how his own stupid gamble of bringing Karai back to our lair could have ended the exact same way.

"This is fucked," I spat, shoving off the wall and bending to scoop up the Kraang gun. Without looking at any of them I began stalking away into the tunnel, needing to move before I exploded in frustration and did or said something I'd regret later. If there was a later.

"Scarlett."

Leo's voice was low in warning and I stiffened when I heard his soft footsteps coming after me. A second later his hand grasped my upper arm and I whirled on him furiously, ready to shove him away and unleash all my pent up words. Instead I froze, eyes darting over his shoulder to take in the spreading pink glow that had sprung up behind him. "Ah crap," was all I managed.

"It's another Kraang portal!" My view of Donnie's shocked face diminished as the triangular gateway unfurled between us, growing until it filled the entire width of the tunnel to trap Leo and I on one side with Donnie, Mikey and April stranded on the other.

"No!" I lunged forward only for Leo to drag me to a halt by my shirt before my fingertips could brush the shimmering surface of the gateway. As my hand hovered a familiar silver shape emerged to meet it and I found myself staring into a pair of luminous eyes. I snarled reflexively, snatching my hand away as Leo let out a sharp curse and yanked me further back until I was behind him. Still the Kraang bot advanced, most of its body now free of the portal.

"Guys!?" Mikey's voice was frantic as it filtered to us around the barrier. "What's happening?"

Leo drew one katana with a shing of metal, at the same time angling his body so he could continue to hold me back with his other hand.

"Mikey!" I shouted again, struggling futilely to push past the bulky turtle.

The Kraang bot let out a mechanic buzzing noise, words forming in a monotone. "It is the ones called the turtles."

"Get out of here," Leo shouted to the others, slashing at the alien without breaking his grip on me. "We'll lead them away then meet you at April's!"

"We can't leave you too!" Donnie's voice wrenched at me painfully.

" _Just do it!_ " Leo practically snarled as he cut down a second Kraang then abruptly turned to scoop me up and run.

When Leo gathered me up both the gun and the hand holding it became trapped awkwardly between my chest and his plastron, but the turtle didn't seem to notice the bulk. He kept one arm banded tightly around my lower back, ignoring my protests as he sped us away from the portal. At first I fought the blue banded turtle - desperately trying to break his iron grip by flailing at him with my bare feet and free arm - but my struggles died, killed by the sight of the swarm of Kraang that poured from the gate to pursue us down the tunnel. There was no turning back now, I just had to hope that the others would make it safely to April's flat. A turn in the tunnel cut my view of the aliens so I wrapped my arm around Leo's shoulders and buried my face in his neck, praying with everything in me that somehow, fractured as we were, we would all get through this in one piece...

* * *

 _Whew! Not my longest chapter (the record is 9,101 words) but pretty dang close! So much action, and so much fun to write, what did you think? Reviews make me insanely happy and it had the added bonus of motivating me to write faster! Please feed the writer, I promise I won't nip your fingers *bats eyelashes*._

 _P.s. A few of my lovely reviewers have asked if I'm planning for this story to follow 2012 canon when it comes to the invasion of New York and, as you are all starting to see, the answer is 'mostly yes'. I'm twisting it to suit myself as usual but for the most part it is the same in the end. Having said that I have at least one surprise up my sleeve that I hope you all like...or hate...as long as I get a strong emotional reaction I'm happy bwahahahahahaha! Ahem...next chapter soon :)_

 _P.p.s. If you heard Arnie's voice yelling "Get to the choppa!" instead of Donnie's sweet shout of "Get to the Shellraiser" then you are super cool and deserve a medal ;)_

 _P.p.p.s. If you spot any mistakes let me know. It's surprisingly hard to proof read so much action lol._


	49. Fall of New York: Part 1

_So much time has passed, massive super hugs to all of you who've been waiting. I'm so sorry guys! I worked and worked on the story but then ended up scrapping it all to start again. I think it has a better feel now, although this installment isn't as long as I thought it would be which may mean that the last chapter is a whopper!_

 _Anyway, the perspective jumps around a lot in this chapter so each section is titled with the character whose eyes we are gazing through. It also jumps back and forth just a little in time because everything is happening at once. I hope it isn't confusing. Enjoy!_

* * *

SPLINTER

"Kraang shall dominate Earth!" The robots mangled jaw stuttered, jerking up and down in a parody of speech that somehow left the threat untouched. Her words sharp as they sought to cut into him. "You and your kin will be destroyed! Kraang shall..."

Unwilling to hear any more, Splinter lifted his jade staff and drove the tip through her temple. The torrent cut off immediately, pink eyes flickering as her broken limbs convulsed. He swept his gaze along the robot's body, muzzle curling in disdain as he took in the battered twist of alien metal and synthetic skin. She had been the last to fall, her body designed to take much more punishment than the hordes she'd commanded. Now she was barely recognisable as the teenage girl she'd been masquerading as only hours before - as broken and ravaged as his home.

He freed his staff from the Kraang's skull, ignoring the way her head flopped limply on her neck, then turned slowly, bracing himself with a long, steady breath before taking a moment to survey the lair. It was in ruins, the material possessions painstakingly collected by his sons over many years crushed beyond repair beneath the unrelenting weight of the aliens. These things didn't matter, only the safety of his family was truly important, yet he couldn't help the sadness that crept over him at the sight of his sons treasured items amongst the rubble. The space where they'd passed the large majority of their young lives had been forever tainted by the sprawl of silver carcasses.

Splinter felt a tiny pull as his breath hitched. He had warned his sons many times of what would happen should their home be discovered by their enemies. Now it was almost impossible to process the reality. A part of him had accepted it as inevitable, especially as his sons battle with the Foot and the Shredder continued to escalate, yet now that the worst had happened it struck him hard.

So much destruction. His family scattered. Memories of another night threatened and for a moment he was sure he could hear the crackle of flames and smell the stench of smoke. Misery pierced his chest, the weight weakening his knees as his mind tortured him with the cries of his loved ones.

Splinter shook his head, squeezing his eyes shut against the sight of the destroyed lair. "Don't just stand here like a fool Yoshi, find your family!" The deep timbre of his own voice cut through the silence and helped anchor him to the moment. The rising sorrow was brought under control. His eyes snapped open and, with one last glance towards the center of the lounge pit, he swept towards the exit in search of his children.

* * *

MICHELANGELO

" _Mikey! Slow down!_ "

April's voice was faint enough that it startled the orange banded turtle, it had an almost ghostly echo as it swelled softly from the shadows behind him. He must've put a lot of distance between himself and the others in his rush to get to the surface. Reluctantly he slowed to a stop and glanced over his shoulder before turning back to his phone with a grimace. For a moment his thumb hovered over Raph's icon, should he try calling again? His brother hadn't answered the last million times he'd tried but maybe...

" **Mikey**!"

There was a definite note of panic in April's voice now. He shoved the t-cell back into his belt then broke into a jog, "I'm coming!" He called back as loudly as he dared, each footfall creating a small splash thanks to the water that trickled along the tunnel floor. It took longer than he'd expected to retrace his steps and a thread of guilt wormed through him at the look of relief April shot him as he jogged up to them. "Sorry, sorry. I was trying to call…." He abruptly switched tracks when he caught sight of his brother, "D, are you okay?"

Donnie was leaning against the tunnel wall, his eyes hooded as he held his arm out for April. "I'm fine Mikey." His huffy tone immediately made the youngest turtle feel a lot better.

"He's _not_ fine," April snapped, eliciting a pained yelp from Donnie when she pulled hard on the bandage she was wrapping around his forearm. "He just fainted."

"Fainted?" Donnie's eyes shot wide with embarrassment as his cheeks tinged pink and highlighted how pale he was. "I did no such thing!" April scoffed and the tall turtle straightened so he could squint down at her, "I leant on the wall for a second to rest my eyes."

Mikey pressed his mouth into a straight line, fighting the urge to smirk at Donnie's perceived slight to his dignity. Meanwhile April said nothing, wordlessly finished wrapping the bandage around his arm before tugged it out for Mikey to see. The sheer amount of blood coating his brothers skin stole Mikey's breath in a sharp gasp. The makeshift bandage was already darkening at an alarming rate. "Dude, that's _not_ fine."

When two pairs of concerned eyes turned on him the brainy turtle's expression turned defensive, "I may be a touch light headed from adrenalin and blood loss, and I definitely require stitches," he admitted reluctantly, then lifted his good arm so he could point at them with a stern finger, " but I am nowhere near going into hypovolemic shock."

"What do we do?" Mikey slid a worried glance at April, suddenly hyper aware for the second time in as many days that he was woefully ignorant of anything beyond the most basic first aid skills.

April tugged gently on Donnie's bandaged limb until it was slung over her shoulder, leaving his uninjured arm to grip his bo. "We get him to my apartment, that's where Leo and Scar are headed. That's where my dad will be. With any luck Raph and Casey will make it there too." The purple banded turtle pushed himself off the wall and allowed the redhead to take a little of his weight without further complaint, although he did indulge in a resigned eye roll as he followed her lead. Mikey suspected there would have been a lot more fussing on the genius' part if anyone besides April had tried to manhandle him like that.

"We have no idea what's waiting for us up there," Mikey returned to fretting as April drew his thoughts back to his missing family. He started down the tunnel again, keeping his pace at a moderate rate in deference to the shuffling footsteps behind him. "The city could have already fallen for all we know. Raph and Casey, Leo and Scar, they all could be...could have..."

"They're alright Mike," Donnie's gentle voice drew him away from his spiral. "In fact they're probably all with Mr O'Neil already wondering why the shell we are taking so long. All we have to do is use the tunnels to get as close as we can before we go topside, then hope we don't run into trouble the last block or two to April's flat."

Mikey took a deep breath and nodded, comforted a little by his brother's confident tone. Yet still his hand twitched, fingers restlessly seeking out the cell in his belt and flipping it open. He thumbed Raph's icon once more then pressed the device to his ear, worry slowly eating at him while he listened to the ring tone and willed his brother to pick up.

* * *

RAPHAEL

A volley of laser blasts snapped through the air, ringing hollowly as they punched through the tin roof of the small garden shed beside him and sent out a shower of tiny sparks of burning metal to sting his skin. Raph cursed, turning his head and straining his neck in an effort to track the stealth ship as it shot over their hiding place. For a moment he was sure the alien vessel was going to bank and come right back after them, but the Kraang ship continued on without pause. Lucky.

"Move your sKinney butt, Jones!" The fear that pinched his lungs loosened enough for him to snarl the order over his shoulder as he made a break for it, leaving the safety of their hiding place to sprint across the open space of the rooftop, Casey right on his heels. The opposite side of the building didn't seem to get any closer. The back of his neck itched in tandem with his hyper awareness of the alien ships that spotted the sky. All around his peripheral vision he could see thick columns of smoke rising above the roofline, the sunset washing the sky orange and adding to the feeling New York had been plunged into hell. Any second he was sure he would feel the heat of a Kraang laser as it sliced through him.

The edge of the roof leapt up in front of him so abruptly he nearly tumbled right over it, only the low wall and burn of concrete on his heels wiped enough speed off his momentum for him to stop in time. A split second later Casey pulled up next to him, panting with exertion as he too crouched beside their flimsy cover. "Dude, your phone is ringing."

The words took a few moments to sink in, their lack of context to the current situation rendering Raph mildly confused as he tore his gaze from the sky to frown at the teen. "What?"

Casey flicked sweat off his brow with his fingers then used one of them to point towards the turtles waist. "Phone." He repeated, "probably the guys making sure we aren't dead or something."

"Crap!" in his haste to pull the cell from his belt his fingers fumbled and he cursed again when he nearly dropped the device. A quick glance at the screen showed nearly a dozen missed calls and even as he tried to access the auto dial his t-cell began vibrating silently once more, his little brother's face popping onto the screen.

"Mikey?" He barked his brother's name, barely registering the shaky sigh of relief from the other end of the line before he erupted. "Everything's gone to hell top side. I'm talking actual end of days, apocalyptic _invasion_. Casey and I have been dodging Kraang but they just keep pouring into the city. They're everywhere, cutting us off, there's too many of them..." He took a quick breath and pinched his eyes shut, trying to slow the words tumbling from his mouth. "Stay at the lair, no matter what you hear or how many thoughts you numbskulls have about helping the city, just stay at the lair. I'm serious. Casey and I are coming to you." He clipped each word precisely, trying to drill the importance into Mikey's brain.

"There is no lair, bro."

The quiet words cut through him like a knife, freezing the breath in his lungs until a strangled, shocked grunt was all he could manage. Beside him he was aware of Casey's face looming, dark eyebrows pulled together with concern.

"We know about the invasion because it...it started with us. The lair is gone, the Kraang destroyed it."

 _No_. The word failed to spill past his lips but it resonated in every fibre of his being. He wheezed again, gripping the phone tightly and ignoring Casey who was shaking his arm as he hissed questions.

"We're all ok," Mikey hastily reassured him. "I mean...I'm pretty sure the others are ok."

"Pretty sure?" Raph's voice was thin and he thought faintly that this must be what shock felt like. "What does that mean, pretty sure?"

"We aren't all together." Mikey was talking in a rush, voice quavering here and there. "We were forced to leave Dad at the lair. He ordered us to run then bought us time to escape by holding back the Kraang. He's okay. I mean, he's Splinter right? He's gotta be right behind us...right?"

Raph swallowed thickly, "What about Leo and Donnie?"

"Donnie, April and I are coming through the tunnels. We're headed for April's flat. You need to meet us there bro…"

"Mikey!" Raph's voice rose as he fixated on the two missing names, frustration and fear strengthening his voice. "What about Leo and Scarlett?"

"We got separated from them too." Mikey admitted in a tight, hoarse voice, "we made it into the tunnels but then a portal opened up between us. It was facing them so they were the ones the Kraang went after. Before they ran Leo shouted at us to meet at April's so that's where we are headed."

"Shit." Raph snarled, " _shit_!" He lowered the phone for a moment, gritting his teeth and lowering his head until his chin rested on his plastron. He could hear Mikey's voice through the speaker, high and a little panicked, but all he could feel was the fear rolling through him at finding out his family scattered over the city when he'd thought they were safe at home.

When Casey's face appeared to fill his vision he blinked in surprise. "Raph?" A gloved hand fell on his shoulder and immediately Raph was grounded again. The turtle sucked in a lungful of smoke tinted air, stretching his pinched lungs as he studied the vigilante crouched before him. Casey's dark eyes were looking at him like he had all the answers, not like he was scared but like he was simply waiting for him to get them out of this mess. There was no time to lose it, he had to get them both safely through this shit show so they could reunite with the others.

Not breaking his gaze from Casey's he lifted the phone back to his ear and cut through Mikey's escalating panic. "We'll meet you at April's. Haul shell there as quickly as you can, and Mike?" He blew out a steadying breath.

"Yeah?"

"Be careful little bro."

* * *

SHREDDER

"The city is ours Master Shredder."

Bradford's low timbre carried easily over the rooftop, his tread light as he came up behind his master. Shredder nodded without taking his eyes from the view spread out below. The invasion had been underway for less than an hour yet already New York had fallen to the Kraang. Screams and smoke saturated the air, drifting up on the evening breeze and growing thicker by the second. Expression cold he watched the roil of unbridled panic continue to escalate as yet more Kraang poured in through shimmering portals. Swaths of lightning gave mere seconds of warning before a gateway rent the air and spilt forth a tide of alien metal. The robots moved in unison, calculated and mechanical as they carried out their long awaited invasion. Calculated bursts of laser fire drove the humans like cattle, forcing them from their hiding places and shepherding them onto the streets where they were more easily controlled. Fatalities among the population remained low. The Kraang obviously preferred the humans alive, to what purpose Shredder had never asked. The answer didn't interest him.

"Since I was a boy I have seen this very vision. The world in chaos."

Behind him he sensed the mutant dog's tension spike, felt the pulse of his dismay as he too surveyed the city. The Foot's second in command remained quietly opposed to his master's methods but his disapproval failed to matter, in fact it barely registered. All that mattered was tearing New York apart until he found those he was looking for.

"Master Shredder, the Kraang have sent word."

Saki finally turned his head in response to Xever's smooth tone, a direct contrast to Rahzar's gravelly timbre. He narrowed his eyes on the fish, voice sharp as he demanded, "Karai?"

"Unfortunately there has still been no sign of your daughter, Master Shredder." Xever inclined his head regretfully as he delivered the unwelcome news, "However, Leonardo and the female shifter are in the sewers not far from here, the Kraang are driving them straight towards us."

The muscle in Saki's jaw pulsed beneath his mask. His glare focussed on the milling mass of bodies below as they wailed and darted about in confusion. Their presense was...distracting. "Tell the Kraang to clear the entire block, I want the area empty by the time Yoshi's students arrive."

"As you wish, Master." Again the mutant fish bowed before slipping away to complete the task.

Overhead a low, throbbing hum grew in volume as a fleet of stealth ships descended upon the city. Two passed by close enough to touch, hovered unnaturally as if scanning the figures upon the rooftop, then darted away to begin peppering nearby buildings with blasts of laser fire in a bid to unearth any stragglers. Shredder observed them for a moment before addressing Bradford once more. "I shall need your help, old friend."

The mutant dog tensed again, this time in surprise, then took a hesitant step forward until he stood beside his master. "Ask and it shall be yours."

"Karai…" Saki's hand slipped towards the wound in his side, an action he had repeated often throughout the day. His eyes were glazed over in thought as he worried at the puncture, pressing into the gash as though seeking the pain. "I was not prepared for Karai's attack. She succeeded in wounding me."

Bradford gave a minute nod, keeping his gaze lowered as Shredder made the admission. Few were aware of how close the leader of the Foot clan had come to death. Besides the doctor, only Bradford himself had been in the room for the medical exam that revealed the extent of the damage. Outwardly Shredder seemed unaffected by the wound, but it was a carefully crafted deception fed by pure willpower.

"The Kraang have delivered fresh troops to replenish our ranks. You and Xever will take these robots and intercept Yoshi's children when they crawl out of the sewers. Wear them down, kill the girl if you must, but do not finish Leonardo. That privilege shall be mine. I will be the one to end his life."

"Yes, Master Shredder." Bradford bowed as he took his leave, a slow smile splitting his face as he considered what lay ahead. Hamato Yoshi may have outmatched him, the wounds he'd sustained from the mutant rat still smarted, but his students? Easily managed with the correct preparations. This was going to be extremely...satisfying.

* * *

DONATELLO

"Holy shell."

Over the cacophony Donnie heard the shocked exclamation that escaped his little brother and had to admit he wholeheartedly agreed with the sentiment. The persistent throbbing in his arm faded to a faint pulse and the annoying spots in his vision cleared as adrenalin ramped up through his veins once more and gave him a temporary boost.

"Are you guys seeing this?" Mikey turned wide eyes to them, his face pale and frightened.

"We see it, Mike," Donnie reassured him grimly. "Looks like that Irma sub-Prime thing was telling the truth, the Kraang have begun their invasion."

The three of them had emerged topside less than a minute ago. Mikey had easily gotten them this far - his natural talent for navigating the underground tunnels had brought them up only a block from April's apartment - but as soon as they'd slid the manhole cover aside they'd been forced to face the truth of Irma's words, the city had been plunged into a seething roil of chaos. Everywhere he looked he saw a stampede of terrified humans, running for their lives before a wave of silver robots - the same robots that had forced them from their own lair. People shoved and pushed, almost trampling each other in their haste to get away while the Kraang unleashed volleys of laser blasts over their heads and around their feet to hurry them along. More muffled screams sounded within the buildings, terrified cries punctuated by the periodic crash of broken glass and furniture. People stumbled from doorways, ferreted out of their hiding places by the aliens and forced to join the crowds on the street as they flowed around the cars that were beginning to block the road. As they watched the drivers within the trapped cars began to flee on foot, forced out or their vehicles by the Kraang who shot controlled bursts of pink fire across their windscreens and windows.

"This is all my fault." Donnie turned to see April clinging to the edge of the dumpster that served as their hiding place just beyond the lip of the alley, her expression conveying total devastation at the scene before her. Her eyes welled with tears as she turned her gaze to the turtles. "If only I hadn't brought Irma to the lair, none of this would be happening," she broke off with a sob.

"April…" Mikey reached out a hand to comfort her but then flinched back, shoulders hunching upward when a fresh wave of screams erupted from the street. Then he rose tentatively to see what had happened, a shocked "woah!" bursting out of him as his jaw dropped.

The Kraang robots that were sweeping the street had passed by their position, leaving a writhing mass of humans before them and an empty expanse of street behind. Within the cleared space thin blue tendrils of lightning appeared from nowhere and jagged out randomly, a wind whipping up from a breeze to a bluster within seconds. A series of hissing crackles were accompanied by lines of light that grew rapidly into familiar triangles of shimmering pink. Portals. Much bigger than the one that had sprung up in the midst of their home. Donnie felt a pang at the memory that was quickly quashed when he saw the thing that stepped through the enormous gateway.

"That's a War Machine!" Mikey's freckles were pale splotches on his rounded cheeks, pink light shimmered from the whites of his eyes as another portal opened directly behind the first. "Make that _lots_ of War Machines! The Kraang are bringing them into the city."

The first weapon took a giant step forward, "Get down!" Donnie yelped, snatching at the other two as the War Machine's foot came smashing down on a car and instantly transformed it into a flaming ball of twisted metal. Hot air rolled overhead, flames licking over the lip of their cover. As soon as it faded they slowly rose, peering over the edge of the dumpster to see that the machine strode on, thick black smoke momentarily shrouded its lower half as it pursued the fleeing crowds but it was completely undamaged. The other War Machines followed close behind, large canons unfolding from the sides of their pod-like bodies.

"Laser canons," Donnie eyed the weapond with mounting dismay, gaze shifting between the fleeing humans and the alien tech. He had seen the damage just one machine could do with its primary weapon, now there were possibly dozens swarming into the city. How could they possibly expect to fight this?

"Oh man," Mikey slipped an arm around April's shoulders, drawing comfort from her even as he offered his own, and they watched on helplessly as the giant machines marched onwards, their towering bodies easily reaching to the roofline of the nearby buildings. There was nothing they could do, no way to stop the horror about to unfold. How many people were about to die right in front of them?

The War Machine in the lead unleashed its first volley. But instead of blinding pink lightning, the canon emitted a stream of green liquid that shot across the street in an arc to coat the closest rank of humans. Immediately the people touched by the substance dropped to the ground, writhing in agony. Their screams rose to an unbearable pitch then cut off abruptly, their vocal chords no longer capable of emitting sound. Slowly the figures rose again, pink tentacles flailing as they staggered about aimlessly. The machine stepped over them in one long stride, canon whirring as it powered up to fire once more.

"Mutagen," Donnie gaped in disbelief, rising to his full height and stepping out from behind the dumpster to get a better look. "The Kraang have perfected the mutagen. They're turning everyone into...mutants."

Another wave of green sprayed out and another group of humans howled as they mutated, falling silent when their heads twisted into misshapen blobs. The crowd fleeing before the machines redoubled their efforts to get away as they realised what was happening but it was no use, they couldn't hope to outrun the alien wave bearing down on them.

"Not just people bro, they're turning the entire _city_ into Dimension X," Mikey stood beside Donatello, the need to take cover no longer an issue as the aliens passed by and left them floundering in the aftermath. Together they watched as the machines lumbered away, reaching the end of the block and peeling off in multiple directions, spreading out to comb the streets in their quest to transform the city and its inhabitants. Behind them the landscape had completely changed. Everywhere the green goop had landed a mutation had taken place. Translucent pink growths now clung to the sides of the buildings like jagged, pointy trees. Their limbs zigzagged randomly then ended in tapered points, wicked looking and sharp. Here and there bright purple moss covered the ground in spongy patches and even as they watched a creeping pink mist began to swirl along the pavement. Amongst all this horrible mutants lurched and swayed. While their torsos remained human looking, their limbs and head had been horribly deformed. They stumbled about aimlessly, the tenticles that had sprouted from their arms writhing as they emitted horrible gargling sounds from their gaping mouths.

Several of the mutants began wandering in their direction and Donnie visibly shook himself, reaching for April's hand and clasping her cold fingers between his. She turned her head to look up at him, eyes glazed with grief. "Come on, there's nothing we can do here. We have to get to your flat." He gripped his bo tightly, willing his shaky limbs to move. April nodded numbly, stepping after him as he tugged at her arm gently.

Mikey watched the Kraang machines a little longer, eyes flicking back and forth over the street as it morphed into an alien landscape. With a shuddering sigh he finally turned away to follow the other two as they skulked across the street, using the abandoned cars for cover and aiming for the relative safety of the far building.

Scarlett and Leo would be okay, they _had_ to be.

* * *

SCARLETT

Metal grated over concrete, the noise of it obscenely loud after we'd spent so long trying to mask our movements. I glanced behind me reflexively, eyes and ears straining into the grey gloom for any sign that the Kraang were close. Soft, nameless echos and the steady drip, drip, drip of runoff whispered back to me. I didn't trust the quiet, it had been a while since we'd lost the aliens in the twisting tunnels, but I still felt the shivery prickle on the back of my neck that warned me they were close.

A shaft of light cut fell around me like a spotlight, effectively hampering my low light vision. I glanced upward as the beam widened and grew brighter, the late afternoon sun almost blinding after so long underground. Squinching my eyes against the glare I saw Leo looking down at me, his face an unreadable mask. I could feel my own expression grow even more muelish as I glared back up at him. We hadn't spoken during our sprint through the sewers. In fact we hadn't spoken for days really, not since the night we'd set out for a simple training run that had ended with me almost killing Karai. So much time had passed since then, filled with a silence that had driven a wedge between us until I felt like I didn't even know where I stood with him anymore. Dragging me away from Mikey and Donnie like some kind of shelled caveman had just added a fresh layer to how furious I was with him.

My grip tightened on the rung of the ladder, rust scraped fingers that itched with the desire to grab hold of Leo's ankle and _yank_. Why couldn't he just move? Surely we were close to April's apartment by now, a handful of minutes could be all that separated me from seeing the others again. My jaw clenched as my frustration ramped up another notch.

"We need to be careful Scarlett."

Well duh.

His voice was low and calm, a stark contrast to my own building rage. I knew he was worried I would try and bolt again the second I got topside and he wasn't going to back off until I showed some sign that I'd heard him. I swallowed down the angry heat at the back of my throat and broke our staring contest, instead focussing on the dirty brick in front of my face as I gave a tight nod. It was all I could manage. I could feel Leo's eyes boring into the top of my head but I refused to look up. After a moment I heard him give a small sigh then his bulk was moving as he silently pulled himself through the manhole. Immediately I clambered after him, dogging his heels awkwardly thanks to the Kraang gun I still held clutched under one arm. As I neared the top of the ladder a green hand appeared in my line of vision and I hesitated for a second before taking it reluctantly. With a smooth heave Leo lifted me up to street level then lowered me back to my feet. I went to step away but, instead of letting go of my hand, Leo tightened his grip until it was almost uncomfortable. His mask of cool authority dropped and for a second I saw just how worried he was.

"Scarlett." His tone remained quiet and serious, but this time I heard the plea behind it. "I can't get through this without you."

Fuck.

Without warning moisture rushed to blur my vision and the fury that had been blocking my throat melted into tears. His face swam before me and I felt his hands come up to grip my upper arms tightly to hold me steady as my breath hitched. I dropped my chin, letting the tangled mess of hair swing in front of my face to hide my expression. "I'm scared." The whispered admission broke free before I could stop it, the anger that had kept me going until now wavered around the edges until I was left feeling unbearably drained and small.

Leo's hands squeezed, "we'll stop them, Scarlett. There's no way we're going to let the Kraang get New York." He sounded so sure, so capable, it was hard not to believe him just a little. I took a deep breath then peeked up at him from beneath my brow. His blue gaze was solemn as it met mine, his voice low and determined. "I mean it Scar, I need you. "We can handle anything that's waiting for us if we work together."

I shook my head, "the others..." I broke off, unable to give voice to my fear in case it somehow made it real.

His rough palms chafed my skin and I blinked rapidly as his expression softened further. "They're fine. They're waiting for us, I _promise_."

He sounded so sure. I found myself nodding, one fist coming up to scrub at my eyes. "Okay, Leo." I tilted my face the rest of the way up and schooled my expression into something that I hoped was suitably fierce, all the while conscious of the dirt and bruises that marred my skin. I refused to go all stupid and weak right now. Leo was right, we needed each other.

Leo took in my expression for a moment, a smile flickering over his face so quickly I almost missed it. "Let's do this, _gaki_."

He let go of my arms to knuckle the top of my head roughly before turning away and sliding his katana free of their holsters. The nickname and burn on my scalp did the trick. I rolled my eyes, hefting my gun to cover the way my own lips twitched at his use of Raph's oft used insult. "Lead the way, _fearless_." I shot back and smirked again when Leo's shoulders hunched. I wasn't the only one the red banded turtle had graced with a stupid nickname.

As I followed Leo towards the street I finally glanced around the small alley we'd climbed up to and felt a frown pull at my brow, the brief moment of levity fading away. All of a sudden it hit me how still it was. Wasn't there supposed to be an invasion going on right now? It wasn't just the noticeable lack of chaos that belied the Irma Kraang's claim that her kin were taking over the city, the entire area was eerily quiet in a way New York _never_ was.

The sense of wrongness grew as we approached the street and I felt goosebumps rise along my arms when we finally hovered in the mouth of the alley to take a good look around. The entire street was deserted. The kind of deserted I'd only ever seen in zombie movies before. Cars were scattered haphazardly across the road, all crowded together with their doors hanging open as if the people driving had simply cut and run. The sidewalk told the same story, no pedestrians just random items dotted here and there. Bags of shopping, an unfurled umbrella, even a few handbags and an overturned pram. Whatever had happened here it appeared that the people had literally dropped everything to flee for their lives.

"Look."

I followed Leo's arm to where it pointed beyond the rooftop to our left and saw a funnel of smoke curling to the sky. A faint buzzing sound broke the quiet and I snapped my head around in time to catch a glimpse of something silver as it flashed between buildings just a block away. The frown etched deeper into my brow as I began to swivel on the spot, eyes darting around the skyline in search of more signs that the invasion was actually happening. A burst of pink, there and gone. More columns of smoke and a distant roar as something exploded, faint screams trailing in its wake. A scatter of silver dots darted around the tall buildings closer to the center of the city then disappeared into the cloudy sky.

I dropped my eyes and ventured further into the street, not knowing what I was searching for until I found it sprayed across the body of the closest car. "Laser blasts," I called back to Leo softly as I ran my fingers over one of the small, familiar holes that pocked the passenger door. The metal was cool now but I could easily imagine how the edges must have glowed with heat not long ago. I looked a little closer at the sprawl around me and immediately picked out dozens, hundreds, _thousands_ more. Scorched marks marring every surface. Suddenly I could picture the aliens in my mind's eye as they marched relentlessly onward pushing a herd of terrified people before them.

"The Kraang definitely came through here," Leo agreed as he walked towards me, eyes still scanning the rooftops. Abruptly he froze and another chill ran over me when he dropped into a defensive stance, his eyes shuttering white. "But it's not them we have to worry about right now."

Dread filled me as I again followed his gaze, a curse slipped from my lips as my head whipped back and forth in growing horror. All around the surrounding rooftops figures swam into view, dark smears against the steely grey sky. Pairs of blood red eyes, inhumanly large in featureless faces, glowed starkly as they crouched above us. Footbots.

"Leo?" His name tumbled from my mouth as I hefted the Kraang gun with shaking hands and picked a random group of Foot soldiers to point it at. The machines continued to stare down at us from their perches, unnaturally still as they fixated on our position. I clenched my jaw against the shivers that tried to clatter my teeth. We were absolutely surrounded.

"Together, Scarlett." Leo took a slow step sideways until our shoulders just brushed, his shell angled towards my back in a protective stance. "We get through this together."

* * *

 _This chapter came in at a bit over 6,000 words but it still feels too short lol! Sorry for the cliffy, but really_ anything _was going to be a cliffy considering how close we are to the end._

 _I hope you all liked it and my apologies once again for taking so long. I had a serious case of writers block - I think because this ending is so important to me. Having said that, my plan was always to have this story finished before November and I think I'm on track for that. I'll try to have the finale up within the next three weeks._

 _I'd really love to hear your thoughts so please take a moment to review 3 :D_


	50. Fall of New York - Part Two

_Okay I was mistaken. There are_ two _chapters left (which stupidly bugs me because I liked the thought of ending on a neat 50 lol). I split it up because there is an insane amount of action to absorb. Plus the final word count was creeping towards 12,000 words, probably more. Good news is the actual last chapter is so close to finished I can taste it._

 _Warnings for swears and violence and blood and angst. All the good things in life. Enjoy! Also, I don't own the turtles :(_

* * *

RAPHAEL

The door splintered beneath the impact of his shoulder, flying back on its hinges then hitting the wall hard enough to drive the handle into the plaster and wedge it there. "Guys! You here?" Raph added his brothers names to his holler as he barrelled over the threshold, blinking into the gloom. He'd never stepped foot inside April's apartment before - usually he and his brother's collected her from the rooftop whenever she came along on a training run - but from what he could make out he was in the O'Neil's living room.

"I don't think anyone's here," Casey was right on his heels, stepping around the bulk of his shell to scan the shadows of the apartment. "The guys haven't made it yet…" As Casey turned back to look at Raph one of the shadows chose that moment to leap at them, a high pitched wail accompanying the rush of movement.

"Watch it!" Raph lunged forward, arm shooting over Casey's shoulder to catch the end of the bat which was making a beeline for his friends skull. There was a meaty _thud_ when wood collided with palm and Casey let out a yelp of surprise as he flinched away.

"Son of a bitch." Raph swore, wrenching the bat out of Kirby's grip and flinging it behind him. He glared at the older man, flexing his fingers to try and shake off the pain. "What the hell?"

"I'm sorry," April's dad cringed back, arms coming up in front of his face to ward off the angry turtle. "I thought...I didn't know…the Kraang, they're back and...and..." he was starting to gibber and Raph rolled his eyes angrily, he had zero patience for a grown man freaking out. With a muttered 'whatever ' he turned his back on April's dad to search for a light switch, finding it easily enough and flipping it on to illuminate the room.

"No!" Kirby wailed and scrambled to shut it off again. Raph easily held him back with one palm braced on his skinny chest.

"It's alright Mr O," Casey placed a hand on Kirby's shoulder and shot him a reassuring smile, voice uncharacteristically gentle as he addressed April's dad. "We're here to help."

"You're going to stop the invasion?" The older man wilted once more, shoulders rounding as Casey led him to the couch and helped him sit.

"Might have a shot if the others get their tails here sometime soon." Raph muttered under his breath, gracing Kirby with a dark glare before stalking to the window and twitching the curtain to one side.

"We'll do our best, sir," Casey assured Mr O'Neil with a gap toothed grin, ignoring the huff and incredulous look Raph shot his way. "We're good at busting skulls no matter what planet they come from."

"I remember," Kirby nodded, watery blue eyes sliding away for a moment before widening as they shot back to Casey's dark ones. "Where's April? She was supposed to be home hours ago. She was bringing a friend over to study but they never got here." His voice rose as panic for his daughter gripped him and Casey leant over to squeeze his shoulder again.

"Hey Mr O, don't worry. She's with Donnie and Mikey and you know they'll look out for her. I'll bet they'll walk through that door any minute.

Kirby sank back into the couch, seemingly reassured by Casey's confidence. The teen grinned, leaving the older man to mutter to himself as he sauntered over to stand beside Raph.

"What's with the charm Jones?" Raph slid a sideways look at his friend, a small frown pinching his brow. "I didn't know that you could be so…" he trailed off uncertainly.

"Smooth?" Casey laughed, "what can I say, I'm good with dads," the teen smirked then shrugged when Raph stared at him with naked disbelief, "ok, ok. I'm good with April's dad. Doesn't hurt to butter up the father of your girl, right?"

"I think I'm gonna puke," Raph grimaced and went back to staring out the window, brow furrowed with worry. His dour expression shifted, the skin tightening around his eyes as he first scanned the street then the crowded skies. "It's chaos out there," he muttered darkly.

"They'll be here Raph, relax." Casey's voice slipped back into it's usual, confident drawl, "Leo will tell us the plan and then we'll go kick this scum out of the city. Everything will be back to normal by morning."

Raph grunted at his friends wildly optimistic assessment. "Jones, right now I'd settle for us all being in the same _room_. Now go sit with Mr O'Neil before he decides to start swinging that bat again." He watched the teen slouch his way back to the couch then resumed his vigil by the window, breath fogging the glass as he muttered to himself, "c'mon guys, hurry up already."

* * *

SCARLETT

The gun jerked in my grip, the barrel slippery with sweat and hard to keep steady. My arms ached with tension, not from the weight of the weapon but from the way every muscle in my body has been drawn tight for what seemed like hours. My temple throbbed where it had collided with the wall last night, the burns and scrapes on my skin itched and pulled. Weariness pulled at me like a wet blanket, reminding me that the only sleep I've had recently was induced by a tranq gun. All the while Leo is a tornado of death beside me, his movements fluid and graceful in a way I'd never be able to mimic as he cut down one dark clad robot after another. His feet barely seem to touch the ground and I envy his energy, his focus.

 _C'mon Scarlett, focus_. I blink to clear my vision then squeeze the trigger. An instant later a robot collapses, legs decimated by laser bolts. It topples to the ground then begins to crawl so I pepper it with more fire until it stops moving then look for a new target.

Leo and I had come to an unspoken agreement quickly once the fighting started, my job was to take out as many Footbots as I could before they got too close while he took care of any that slipped through. Which was far too many. I may be a great shot with a bow and arrow, but I'd only picked up a gun for the first time a short while ago. As natural as it felt I knew I wasn't anywhere near as good as I could be, this was underlined by just how many of my shots I could see going wild. Thank goodness the alien tech I was relying so heavily on never seemed to run out of juice, I could squeeze off as many shots as I liked to cover my mistakes.

The wall of shopfronts behind us was protecting our backs, which left the street with its cluttered sprawl of cars as our battle ground. Footbots were flowing down from the surrounding buildings towards us in an unrelenting wave that was awfully similar to the hoards of Kraang who'd swamped the lair. There just didn't seem to be an end to their number, every time we dropped one another took its place. The fact that it was only Leo and I layered the entire situation with a morbid desperation. Any second we could see us overrun.

"Doing great, Scar." Leo must have sensed my growing despair, he called out to me reassuringly as he sliced a robot neatly in half using both blades. He wasn't even slightly out of breath, I noted with a grimace.

I grunted back at him in response, blinking more sweat out of my eyes to I could squint down the barrel and squeeze off another round of shots. I'd only just noticed that the pink bar of light on the side of my weapon had changed to a deep purple when the onslaught of ninjas appeared to slow a little. Leo removed the head from one, I got a lucky shot through another one's neck, then I realised with a start that there weren't any more. It was like a gushing tap had been turned off.

"Was that it?" I asked in disbelief, slowly lowering my gun and looking over to find Leo scanning the rooftops with his swords held at a downward angle by his thighs. His chest rose and fell smoothly if a little faster than normal, his muscled arms glistened with a sheen of sweat in the fading light. In the brief moment it took him to answer I got a closer look at him and what I saw dropped a lead ball into my stomach. He wasn't as bulletproof as he appeared on the surface. I saw it in the multitude of cuts and burns that scored his shell and skin, I saw it in the way he was beginning to favour his injured right leg. Leo was tiring just like me.

"No," he broke me from my grim thoughts, glancing at me calmly before sliding his chin in an upward motion towards the building directly opposite. His eyes were still shuttered with white, telling me that he wasn't even close to letting his guard down. I followed his gaze and immediately saw why. The dozens of figures that had lined the rooftops had been reduced to just a handful, they were spread across the ledge directly across and above us and - judging by the goosebumps that prickled my arms - they were glaring down at us with some pretty heavy mojo.

My eyes caught on the three figures that loomed in the middle of the line and my breathing hitched as my fingers tightened on the barrel of my gun. "Is that…?"

Leo nodded just once before opening his mouth and causing me to jump about a mile in the air. "Stop hiding behind your Footbots! Face me, Shredder!" I winced and shot Leo a shocked look from the corner of my eye, I'd never heard him even raise his voice before and his yell was surprisingly...scary. He'd sounded like Raph.

Everything seemed to hold its breath as Leo's shout faded away. Beyond the limits of the street I could hear the distant sounds of the city dying, but here in this bubble our world waited with unnatural stillness. _Please don't please don't please don't_ I found myself chanting internally. But then, finally, one of the figures moved. With a wave of his arm Shredder gave the signal and immediately the shadows him peeled away from the rooftop, launching into midair in separate directions as they plummeted towards the street.

" _Dekiru_."

"Ah crap."

* * *

SHREDDER

"He fights bravely."

Bradford made the observation under his breath, almost as though he was simply thinking out loud. Regardless Shredder heard him, a sneer twisting the deep timbre of his voice as he replied sharply, "he is young. Overconfident. Foolish." His dark eyes slipped from Leonardo to the girl shifter, narrowing with disgust as he watched her. "And the girl is a disgrace. Does she remember so little of her time with the Foot Clan? That she relies upon a mere gun when she has the full power of her mutation running through her very blood only speaks to her unworthiness." His gauntleted hands tightened by his sides, "Karai should never have wasted her time on her project, it was a failure before it had even begun. At least the turtle has some respect for his rat master's training."

They returned to watching the pair as they worked together to cut down the wave of robotic ninjas. Finally the last attacker fell and silence settled over everything, anticipation thrumming the air with tension.

"Stop hiding behind your Footbots! Face me, Shredder!" The young warrior's voice echoed through the empty street, stinking of false bravado. Saki showed no sign he heard the challenge, dark eyes remaining fixed on Yoshi's students with cold hatred.

Rahzar turned his head slightly towards Shredder as he rumbled, "do not take chances Master, let us destroy them both quickly!"

"No." Came the immediate response. "I want to see them suffer."

"This we can do for you," Xever tilted his large head as he smirked down at the pair on the ground. "I myself will particularly enjoy teaching the girl another painful lesson in humility."

Oroku Saki paused a moment then nodded once. "Very well," he returned his gaze to the street, eyes fixed on the eldest turtle in anticipation. "But remember to leave the boy to me. I will be the one to finish him."

* * *

FISH FACE

Wind whistled with his descent, the evening air rustling over his skin as he dropped like a stone. The shock of his landing rippled up his spine and he grinned at the satisfying sound of metal crumpling beneath his weight. He straightened slowly from his crouch, the wide grin still splitting his face as he savoured the look of shock on the faces of the little ones.

" _Olá, criança_." He drawled as he dropped down from the roof of the car, his mechanical feet making another _crunch_ as they bit into the concrete. " _Como você está_?"

"Fish Face," the blue banded turtle made an admirable attempt at sounding brave, raising his twin swords as he took a step in front of the girl. "What do you want?"

Xever tilted his head, smirk deepening even as he kept his tone light. "Want? We want nothing my young _guerreiro_. Bradford and I were simply wondering how the invasion was going for your family so far. You are enjoying yourselves, yes?"

Right on cue there was another screech of tortured steel as the mutant dog dropped like a stone to land on top of a van at the opposite end of the street. The teenagers started once more, heads whipping around to see Bradford leering at them from his perch, one large hand gripping the edge of the vehicle's roof hard enough for his fingers to dig into the metal as he leant forward menacingly and fixed them with his yellow glare. A low grumble floated on the evening air, black lips trembled back from rows of wicked teeth.

Leonardo spun himself towards the new threat, pushing the girl so she remained behind him. "Stay back, Rahzar!"

"Not gonna happen," Bradford grated. "Shredder has unfinished business with the both of you."

Xever sauntered towards them slowly, switchblade in hand as he lazily flicked it open and closed. The turtle shifted, trying to keep both mutants in his line of sight. "Shredder really wants to do this now?" The boy's voice was low and incredulous, "there's an invasion going on and all he can think about is his revenge?"

"Stupid boy," Bradford barked a laugh before propelling himself from from the top of the van, easily leaping the distance between himself and Leonardo so he could push his muzzle into the turtles face while the girl cowered pathetically behind her protector. "The Kraang do our master's bidding. This entire city is falling at his command. As will you." The mutant dog took a moment to watch the young ones absorb this information, the hot breath of his laugh washing over their skin and causing them both to flinch back. The laugh faded to a growl that barred wickedly sharp teeth and then Bradford was snapping viciously, forcing Leonardo to jerk backwards before the mutants jaws could clamp around his head.

Xever let out his own laugh as he closed the remaining distance, mechanical feet clanking hard against the bitumen and alerting the girl just in time for her to turn to face him with wide eyes. Before she could react he reached out to place a splayed hand against her chest, then curled his fingers into her tank top and yanked her away from her turtle guardian. A quick toss and the little shifter flew dozens of feet before hitting the road and rolling to a stop beside an abandoned car.

As he stalked after her Xever heard the turtle cry out her name, distressed at their separation. Snarls and the sounds of fighting quickly followed as Bradford intercepted the boys attempts to come to the rescue. He ignored all this, eyes trained on the girl as he closed the distance between them. She struggled to her feet as he approached, her posture defiant as she faced him. He ran his gaze over her, taking her in from her bare toes to her dishevelled hair. Any skin not marred by a bruise, scrape or burn was smeared with blood and dirt. She glared back at him, amber eyes glowing from behind a curtain of tangled locks and sharp incisors showing bravely behind taut lips. He met her snarl with a mocking smile of his own.

"Do not worry, _minha querida_. It will be over soon."

* * *

SPLINTER

The children's tracks were easy to follow thanks to the injury Donatello had sustained. Even as he fretted for his son's well being, Splinter was grateful on some small level for the gruesome trail for it allowed him to move more quickly than he'd hoped. His whiskers twitched as he followed the coppery scent of blood, his eyes flicking back and forth in search of the spattered droplets. Every now and then a dark smear showed where his child had brushed against the wall, confirming that it stemmed from his right forelimb which had sustained an injury back at the lair. An injury that was proving to be worse than he'd suspected at the time. The further he went the more often the dark marks stained the brick.

Splinter stopped before the next dark smear he came across, his brow tight with worry. Donatello was losing blood at a steady pace and as time wore on it was taking a toll. The bloody, three fingered handprint was clearly defined on the tunnel wall suggesting that his second youngest had paused for a moment to catch his breath perhaps. Splinter studied it a moment longer before breaking away with a narrowing of his eyes. The sooner he found his children the better.

Well before he reached the end of the next tunnel he picked up the pink glow that tinged the darkness ahead. Instantly he froze, nose lifting to scent the air as his ears twitched. After a moment he crept forward, alert for any sign danger that might lie ahead. By the time he approached the Kraang portal he was moving quickly once more, confident that whatever alien activity had taken place had since moved on.

Splinter stepped out of the service tunnel into a much wider corridor and glanced around once before focussing on the pink portal that blocked the tunnel to his left, eyes squinted against its pulsing light. Although it was triangular it spanned the sewer tunnel to the point is was unsurpassable. Before it the sludge underfoot had been churned up with a countless number of footprints, but it was clear from the hard lines present that a mass of Kraang had poured from the gateway not too long ago. He fell to his haunches to get a better look at the jumbled marks but found it near impossible to sort them out. His eyes narrowed further, head turning as he traced the marks to where they led off into the dark.

Splinter straightened once more, giving the portal once last glance then turning away. With no other choice he set off along the only passage open to him, silent and alert for any sign that would help him pick up the trail of his children. As he moved he attempted to find the metallic trail of blood once more, eyes darting in search of the rust droplets but finding none.

In the deep shadows that cloaked the roof of the tunnel a pair of green eyes slitted open, watching the rat as he passed below with cold calculation. A forked tongue tested the air then, with the tiniest whisper of metal brushing metal, a long sinuous figure unwound itself from the pipes and slid to the floor of the tunnel to follow.

* * *

SCARLETT

The bottom of my stomach dropped out as I flew through the air, muscles already tensing in readiness for the punishing impact. Time seemed to slow then the ground slammed into me and I lost my breath in a whoosh as I rolled, the rough surface of the road scraping more skin from my arms before I was finally brought to a stop by the side of a car.

I groaned, cheek pressed to the rough asphalt, my nose, forehead and chin stinging sharply in tandem with my elbows, knees and ribs. Through fuzzy ears I could hear Leo calling my name over the steady stomp of Xever approaching, he would be on me within seconds. Fear fuelled panic drove me to rise - first to my hands and knees then staggering to my feet. I swayed as I faced him, holding onto the bonnet of the car and glaring at him through the hair that fell across my eyes. His face was twisted into an inhuman smile, his parted lips revealing rows of poisonous teeth. "Do not worry, _minha querida_. It will be over soon."

His voice slimed along every inch of me, covering me with sickened goosebumps with his mocking insincerity. He was playing with me, the rich tones of his accent and coddling foreign phrases a deliberate companion to the murderous ice in his yellow eyes. Even the poison contained within his fangs was deceitful - drugging your mind with euphoric love as it slowly killed you.

I hated him. I'd sworn to myself that the next time I came face to face with him I'd turn the tables and kick his arse. The scars he'd left on my thigh began to pulse in time with my loathing, a needless reminder of the suffering he'd subjected me to. He'd delivered me to Karai to be mutated, recruited my brother to the Purple Dragons, poisoned me to the point of death...

My empty fingers curled into fists and I flicked my gaze away from the mutant fish to see that my gun had flown with me, torn from my grasp but only feet away. When I quickly looked back to Xever I saw he'd read my hatred along with my intentions, the smile twisting his oversized mouth morphed into a sneer as his eyes narrowed. "Do you think you can make it, _pirralho_?"

Again I flicked my gaze from him, this time beyond his shoulder to where Leo was embroiled in combat with Rahzar. Far away at the other end of the street the mutant dog towered over the turtle, a massive shadow that moved impossibly fast, lashing out with tooth and claw. Fear for him iced my veins, I had to get back there. We needed to stay together to get through this.

But first...

"I can try," I snarled as I forced my attention back to the fish. Something in his eyes shifted then, the mocking light darkened to something murderous. His muscles visibly tensed, webbed fingers splaying as his metal feet shifted for purchase in readiness to spring. A shiver went through me, making my own body feel light as my heart pounded heavily in my chest.

When I lunged for my weapon Xever shadowed the movement, closing in on me with uncanny speed. I threw myself hard in a full body dive, ignoring the fresh sting of pain along my exposed skin and stretching for the alien metal with the knowledge my life depended on it. If the mutant bit me again I'd be dead, he'd be able to finish me off while I puked and hallucinated in a helpless puddle. My hand closed over the barrel of the gun at the same time Xever's hand cinched about my bare ankle. I twisted, bringing my arm around in an arc and putting every ounce of strength I had behind the swing. As I turned I caught sight of his mouth descending towards me - the same rows of teeth and white gullet I remembered - except this time his fangs didn't snap closed on my flesh. Instead the barrel of the gun smashed sideways through his gaping jaw, the tip of the weapon tearing into the delicate webbing at the corner of his mouth before slamming into one of his oversized fangs and snapping it off.

The hold on my ankle vanished and I scrambled to my feet to watch Xever as he howled in pain. He staggered away, webbed hands coming up to cover his mouth which seemed lopsided now that one long tooth was gone. I brought the gun up to hold it with two hands, pointing it right at his ugly head, "got anything else clever you wanna say, _Fuck_ Face?"

My own sneer twisted my lips as I pulled the trigger and sent a spray of bright laser towards him. There were mere feet between us, it should have been a point blank shot, but somehow the mutant twisted out of the way so that the bolts went past his head and glanced off the orange tank secured to his back. I grunted in frustration, adjusting my aim as he ducked and weaved.

I squeezed off another round of bullets and this time Xever planted a hand on the ground, kicking his mechanical legs into the air in a spinning move that looked so much like breakdancing it would have been ridiculous at any other time or place. His mechanical limbs caught the laser blasts, but instead of tearing smoking holes in the silver metal the pink bolts ricochet back at me and I cursed, jerking to the side but not quickly enough to avoid one of them raking across my upper arm in a burning line. Xever's legs must have been designed by the Kraang, an effective armour against their own firepower.

Fish Face bent his elbows, large hands pushing against the ground and his legs continuing to whir in a helicopter movement as he launched himself towards me feet first. I was off balance, caught on the tail end of ducking the rebounded laser and unable to avoid the double kick he aimed at my midsection. Pain exploded through my ribcage and face as he caught me, first with a blow to my chest then a snapping upper kick to my jaw.

Everything swam sickeningly when the back of my head bounced off the road. Through the haze I caught a silver flash. Instinctively I reached up to grab it and felt my fingers curl around a skinny wrist. A knife swam into view, hovering above me with Xever's murderous expression close behind. I shot my other hand out to shove at the mutant's head, my fingers naturally seeking out his thick neck and spanning the slimy expanse in an attempt to stop his jaws from coming closer. For long, drawn out seconds our strength was matched, muscles quivering with strain as he strove towards me with blade and fang and I struggled to hold him away. His feet were either side of my hips. The skin on my heels scraped painfully against the ground as I tried to wriggle from between his legs and hold the blade away from my neck at the same time. My strength was flagging rapidly, Xever had the high ground advantage and my arms already felt like wet noodles. His weight kept pressing down on me relentlessly and I saw his expression twist into one of triumph. He thought he had me.

 _No_. Denial surged through me, shooting me with an adrenalin that sparked in the tips of my fingers. I felt my claws rip through my nail beds and sink into his flesh. His wrist was so slender that the needle sharp points punctured through completely, easily slicing his flesh until they popped out the other side and plunged into my own palm. A mix of his blood and mine flowed down my forearm in warm streams. Beside my right ear there was a _clank_ as the knife fell from his nerveless fingers and clattered to the bitchumen.

My left hand still spanned his throat and my lips pull back from my teeth in a feral grin, my eyes boring into his as triumph faded from his yellow pupils to be replaced by pain and shock. Then fear. I tightened my grip, feeling the warm slide of my claws sheathing themselves in his neck. They burrowed deep, the vibration of his gurgling scream ran through my palm. More blood, black and thick, coated my skin.

The shift of power was sudden but violent. Instead of crushing down on me Fish Face jerked upward as he tried to pull away, his mechanical legs straightening as he rose and brought me with him. My back left the ground and my feet came up so I could hook my bare toes into the metal belt that circled his waist. I used my grip on his neck to pull my face closer to his then breathed a snarl into his face that quickly gained volume until it ended on a full throated roar that tore at my vocal chords.

Xever Floundered in his efforts to get away from me, taking large unsteady steps backwards along the road. His free hand came up to grasp at the hand that spanned his neck, trying to pry it away which not only made me sink my claws deeper in reflex, but also caused gaping furrows to open up along his purple scales that oozed more dark blood over both of us.

Dark inspiration struck. For a second I continued to snap and snarl into the mutant fish's face, then I was on the move, letting go of his wrist and using my purchase at his waist to slip my way around his slimy body. I kept my other hand firmly lodged in his neck as I wriggled around his side until I was on his back. My position here was much more awkward thanks to the tank he had secured to his gills, I had to bend my arm over it at a hard angle to keep my hold on the vulnerable flesh of his throat. To help secure myself I slammed my left hand against his side, sinking my nails into the flesh beneath his arm for purchase. I felt my claws scrape against bone just as Xever howled again, his pained cry ringing through my ears. Now I was clinging to his back like a monkey.

" _Saia de minha, cadela_!" He twisted like a wild animal, his ruined left wrist spattering blood in thin arcs while his right hand grasped over his shoulder at me. It was no use, Xever's strength lay in his powerful jaws and engineered legs, neither of which could reach me right now. His arms were long but spindly, lacking the muscle needed to pry me off his back.

"Eat shit," I panted into the side of his face, tightening my grip around his throat and using his ribs as purchase as I dug my toes harder into the metal belt that secured his artificial legs to his body. I figured the limbs worked on roughly the same as a mind control device, just on a larger scale. There were probably wires running from the mechanical limbs directly into his spinal cord which allowed him to control them with mere thought. It was also likely that what I was about to do would cause far more damage than what I'd managed to inflict upon Kin.

Xever's entire body jerked as I heaved, my legs and arms straining as I sought to separate metal and flesh. My arms slipped a little against the slick surface of his scales but I just gripped him tighter and sank my claws deeper into his flesh. There was a wet tearing sound as I slowly lifted the mutant fish away from his legs. My teeth ground together, chin lifting and neck chords aching with effort. Xever was screaming in one long tortured wave of sound and I felt horror curl in my belly at what I was doing. But then suddenly it was over, his metal legs collapsed without their link to the mutants mind. I tore my hooked nails from his flesh, springing away from him before he hit the ground then watching him writhe in agony. He was gurgling wordlessly, twitching and snapping as he writhed before me. The disgust at what I'd done strengthened until I felt like I was going to vomit. At my feet lay the discarded legs, their wicked strength useless without Xever. I shuddered at the sight of the wires that bristled from the rear of the holster, glistening wetly with blood and spinal fluid.

Then over the fish's wails my ears caught the clatter of steel and my attention snapped away from Xever, my self disgust fading as if it had never been. I whirled on the spot and broke into a run, searching for Leo as I followed the sounds of snarling and grunting that grew louder with each step.

We had to be together.

* * *

 _Dekiru -_ Japanese for 'ready'

 _Olá, criança_ \- Portuguese for 'hello children'

 _Como você está? -_ Portuguese for 'how are you?'

 _guerreiro -_ Portuguese for 'warrior'

 _minha querida -_ Portuguese for 'my dear'

 _pirralho -_ Portuguese for 'brat'

 _Saia de minha, cadela -_ Portuguese for 'get off me, bitch!'

* * *

 _What did you think? Was the Xever/Scar fight satisfying enough? Did you catch Karai's brief appearance? How do you expect this to finally end? I'd love to hear your thoughts, review please :)_


	51. Fall of New York - Part Three

_Finalchapterfinalchapterfinalchapter! I'm so excited...can you tell?_

 _This finale is a doozy, by far the biggest chapter I've ever posted. I nearly broke it up again but I figured 13,000 words was manageable….just. But still there is so much action coming up! Warnings for swears and gore and angst._

 _I really really hope you like this *bites nails*_

 _Enjoy :)_

* * *

MIKEY

"Form a protective line!" One of the soldiers waved an arm as he yelled the command, the troops behind him spreading out across the street then dropping to one knee as they took aim. Behind them a heavy tank rumbled to a stop, a trail of destruction reaching out behind it from where it had cleared a path with its heavy passing. The long barrel of it's gun whirred upward, focusing on the intersection ahead in anticipation of the arrival of alien forces. The street was practically crawling with humans armed with weapons and itchy trigger fingers, there was no way they'd get past undetected. Shell, they'd probably get shot to pieces before they took three steps.

Mikey eased back into the protective cover of the doorway and shook his head at April who winced as she adjusted Donnie's arm which was draped over her shoulder. "Another detour?" The tall turtle muttered as he caught their silent communication, "what is it this time?"

"Earth Protection Force again," Mikey admitted, "they've closed the street off. We'll have to keep going around." He grimaced apologetically despite the frustration that warred in his gut. They should have been at April's ages ago.

Donnie simply nodded, following April quietly when she began leading him back the way they'd come. From the street there was a deafening boom immediately followed by shouts and the sounds of laser fire. Mikey noted that his older brother barely flinched at the barrage of noise and ran his eyes over the turtle as he fought back worry. Donnie was beginning to take on a decidedly grey cast, his eyelids drooped as if he were on the verge of nodding off and he was definitely using April as a crutch for real now instead of simply humouring her.

"Here," Mikey slipped his arm around Donnie's shell, taking his weight from April who smiled gratefully before slinking ahead to take over the role of scout.

"I'm fine," Donatello huffed into Mikey's ear and the youngest turtle smiled to cover the fear that rose at the lack of spark in his brother's voice.

"'Course you are," he replied soothingly, "but how else am I going to get the hugs I need during an apocalypse?"

A snort of laughter was his reward followed by a fond "shell for brains" that sounded way too tired for Mikey's liking. He let the smile slip, expression tightening as he focussed on following April through the narrow alley.

"There's a service lane up ahead that runs past the back of my building," the redhead whispered to them when they caught up with her. She motioned carefully towards an opening on the other side of the street and Mikey craned his neck to get a better look through the clutter of mutants that moaned as they lurched around the abandoned cars.

"Great," he looked back at her and forced another smile, pleased when his tone achieved the right amount of positivity, "so let's just ninja our way past the Kraang zombies until we are home free. I'll bet they can't see anything anyway what with all those fancy new growths on their heads. Even if Donnie finally _pukes_ they probably won't notice us. What would they do to us anyway? Slime us with their new tentacles? Plus, you know, it'll be dark like really soon so after that we'll practically be able to stroll past them."

His verbal diarrhea was rewarded with a slowly raised eyebrow from April and a decidedly weak punch to the ribs from Donnie. He grinned a little wider, pulling the older turtle firmly against his side as he motioned for April to lead the way.

"Hey, bro," he stage whispered as they took their first steps into the street, "why did the turtle cross the road?"

Donnie's tone sounded remarkable sharper as he snapped a reply under his breath. "To find the correct tools with which to seal his annoying little brother's mouth shut for good?"

"Heh, close enough…"

* * *

SCARLETT

Pools of oncoming night were beginning to gather in the street, plunging it into deep shades of grey. A few steps later I spotted two bulky shadows as they threaded their way around the abandoned cars, but my relief at finding them was short lived. Leo was on the defence, I saw it in the vicious yellow gleam of Razar's eyes and the white snap of his impossibly large teeth as he relentlessly pursued the turtle. His massive claws made a horrific swishing noise as they cut through the air, Leo twisted and dodged each attack but his usual grace had been reduced to an almost desperate scrambling. With a sickened twist of my stomach I realised his hands were empty, Rahzar had disarmed him. I pushed myself harder, forcing my legs to cover ground faster despite the pain that pulsed with each punishing step.

I was close when a heavy thud sounded. Leo's shell had connected with the side of a car hard enough to lift the entire vehicle onto two wheels for a moment. Rahzar's closed fist descended like a cannon ball towards the turtle's head, smashing a crater into the metal and spraying shattered glass onto the street. Leo had barely dodged in time, spinning to the side and managing to place the ruined vehicle between himself and the mutant dog. With a roar Rahzar wedged his hand under the body of the car and flipped it like a child throwing a tantrum, clipping Leo in the process and knocking him from his feet. He immediately pushed himself to a sitting position but instead of rising he took a moment to shake his head, his expression dazed.

"Leo!" I couldn't help it, his name tore from my lips on a tide of desperate panic. He turned towards me, eyes widening with fear for the first time ever when he caught sight of me sprinting towards him. I could see Rahzar bearing down on him from behind as his mouth formed my name, one hand coming up as if to wave me away, and I desperately wished I could swallow the word back. In that split second I'd have given anything to stop myself from taking his focus when he needed it the most.

Rahzar gave a triumphant snarl as his hand snaked out to curl around Leo's throat. Too late Leo started, his hands coming up to pry at white boned fingers as the dog slowly raised him from the ground by his neck.

"Let him go!" I threw myself over the last few feet, claws unsheathed as a snarl split my face. Rahzar backhanded me almost lazily, sending me crashing to the ground in a groaning heap without sparing me a glance. Horrible choking noises reached my ears, wet and painful. "Stop it!" I shouted as I scrambled to my feet, " _let him go_!"

Still Rahzar ignored me, instead staring into the turtle's eyes with a expression of rapt fascination. Leo's legs thrashed in the air, one arm alternating between beating at Rahzar's forearm, then reaching for the dog's face, but the blue banded turtle was unable to get past the mutant's long reach. Each breath he drew became progressively more laboured

I prepared to launch myself back at the giant mutant but immediately froze when a warning growl from Rahzar was accompanied by a noticeable tightening of his fist on Leo's throat. "Stay back, runt."

"You're killing him," I trembled, letting out a sob while tears of frustration leaked from my eyes to track down my cheeks. " _Stop_!" My hands clenched into fists by my side, my entire body quivered with the barely repressed desire to get to Leo.

Rahzar chuckled lowly, his eyes finally sliding to my tearstained face. "That's it, scream for my master. He wants to hear you beg." He tightened his grip just a little more, this time keeping a close eye on my expression as he crushed Leo's throat into pulp.

" _Stop, please_!" I wailed the words, watching in horror as Leo's eyes rolled back in his head, his limbs gradually slowing until his entire body hung limply from Rahzar's grip. The choking noises faded to a low rasp, he was so still and pale he looked like he was dead. " _Please, just let him go_!"

"Louder." Rahzar leaned towards me as he rumbled the command, his eyes burning with hate as they bore into mine.

" _ **Please**_!" my chest ached as I screamed, tears leaking down my cheeks. Through blurred vision I watched Rahzar turn back to Leo, drawing his limp form closer until they were snout to muzzle. For a moment he continued to gaze into the turtles slack face then he lifted his head when a dark shadow swooped in from nowhere to block my view of both of them.

* * *

SPLINTER

A scream unlike anything he'd ever heard before flowed through the open manhole to settle over his skin and prickle his flesh. His heart leapt into his throat. In two bounds he had scaled the ladder and was sprinting towards the street where the cries continued to sound, barely registering the feel of cool evening air as it rippled through his fur.

A quick glance down the street to his left showed him that one of Saki's mutants, the large fish he had briefly fought many months ago, was sobbing in agony as it writhed in a pool of its own fluids. It's cries were already weakening, slowing along with the twitches that wracked its body. The tortured scream had not come from that animal.

" _Please, just let him go!_ "

He instantly recognised Scarlett's voice as it rose once more. Her pained cry tore at him, her desperation and fear an almost physical pressure on his eardrums. He whipped his head around, cold dread stabbing through him when he spotted her at the other end of the street, cowering before a shadow with yellow eyes. From one massive claw his eldest son dangled like a rag doll.

"No," the denial rushed from him on a tortured breath.

" _ **Please**_!"

 _Please, no._ He echoed her plea in his heart, racing towards his children and desperately hoping he wasn't too late. The distance was of no great consequence, he crossed it in seconds, but still he was beaten by the arrival of a third shadow. Smaller yet somehow more threatening than the monster that clutched his son. Leo's limp form was handed over to the new arrival gently, almost reverently, then the figure turned to face him and Yoshi saw his worst fear made flesh.

"I will take your son from you, just as I took your daughter many years ago." Shredder's fevered eyes burned into his with ancient hate as he held Leonardo out so that the tips of his toes just brushed the ground.

"Saki," his chest constricted around the word, tightening painfully. He held his paws out beseeching, pleading with the man within the monster. "Brother. Do not do this. He is just a child. I am here, come for me."

"I will," Shredder assured him, lifting one gauntleted fist to hover over his son's chest without breaking their stare. "But first…"

Splinter felt the blades pierce flesh as if it were his own. Metal talons tore at his insides as he watched Leonardo jerk from the force of the blow. Scarlett's tortured cry seemed faded and distant, a shriek of denial that rent the air as Saki released his son's body and let it fall to the ground.

Grief swamped him in a black tide, rising with brutal swiftness until he felt his sanity tear from its moorings. Colours flashed, crowding his vision until all he could see was green seeped in red. Black threaded through it all, beating in tandem with the blood that pounded relentlessly through his veins and grew with each pulse.

"Now it is your turn, rat."

That voice, the orchestrator of his worst fears made reality, pushed him from the edge. He snarled and snapped as he surrendered himself to the dark...

* * *

SCARLETT

Leo was dead.

My palms and knees scraped over the ground as I scrambled to his side, the world narrowed until it contained only his still form. "Oh god," I croaked through a throat that felt scraped raw. Panic swamped me as I focussed on his face, I couldn't look anywhere else, it was far too much for me to handle in that moment. "Oh god, Leo." For a second I stared at the band of swollen flesh that circled his throat but then I ripped my gaze away and reached out with shaking hands to cup his cheeks, willing him to be okay. Everything in me stilled as I brought my ear to his mouth, I swear even my heart stopped beating. I thought I felt a puff of air against my cheek but couldn't be certain. I inched closer, my ear practically pressed against his open lips, and when he let out a small groan the sob that burst from me made me sit back and slap my hands over my lower face to hold more like it in. Relief turned my limbs to jelly for a moment, I squeezed my eyes shut and took a shuddering breath. He wasn't dead, but he was really, really hurt.

"Leo?" I leaned forward again, bracing myself to look at the rest of his injuries. My hands hovered over him as I ran my gaze over his body. I couldn't bring myself to touch him for fear of making it all worse. Not that it looked like it could get much worse. Again I glanced at his poor throat before forcing myself to look at where Shredder's gauntlet had punched right into his armoured chest and left three gaping punctures that spanned the two middle plates of his plastron. The edges of each hole was webbed, his shell fractured into tiny pieces around the wounds. Already blood was everywhere, it literally poured out of him in a trio of bloody rivers. Another sob escaped me before I again stuffed my fist against my mouth, sharp teeth biting into the skin over my knuckles helped me focus.

My gaze slid sideways and from the corner of my eye I saw we were still being ignored. Not far away Splinter was attacking Shredder with mindless intensity. I could hear him hissing like a wild animal, his clawed feet clattering on the bitchumen as he scrabbled for purchase with each lunge. He was so far removed from my sensei who had held off scores of alien soldiers with lethal grace - now he was a twisting, spitting ball of pure rage. Rahzar added his own low growls to the fight as he protected his master. The three of them were ignoring Leo and I as if we no longer existed, but I knew that was only a brief reprieve. Any second we could be dragged back into the fray.

I tore my attention from them and re focussed on the unconscious turtle, I had to get him out of here. April's flat. It was my only option, the one place I had any hope of finding help. My hovering hands lowered until they covered the wounds on his chest, warm blood welled between my fingers and I choked back another sob. How could I stem the blood and move him at the same time?

Instinctively I ducked when a long, thin tail whipped past overhead. Master Splinter was suddenly there beside us, a mass of fur and teeth that growled and strained close enough for me to reach out and touch. There was no comfort to be had by his proximity, I don't think he even realised I was there and the knowledge spurred me into action. I was the only one who could do this, I had to get Leo away _now_. The mutant rat moved off and my chest loosened as we were given breathing space again.

My heart was in my mouth as I reached forward to slip my arms beneath each of Leo's armpits and haul him upright as gently as I could. The curve of his shell aided my efforts, tipping him towards me until he was slumped over. Blood changed course and began running down to pool in his lap. As quickly as I could I maneuvered myself so that I was crouched over his legs facing away from him. Then I felt behind me until I found Leo's wrists and one by one hauled his arms over my shoulders. As I worked I found myself watching the three 'men' fighting only a few dozen feet away. _Hurry, Scarlett! Hurry, hurry, hurry!_ "

I got a good grip and pulled on Leo's arms to bring him snug against my back, immediately feeling a wet rush of blood soak into my tank top. I tugged him even closer, praying that if I pressed his wound against me I could stem the flow at least a little. With both his arms slung over my shoulders Leo's head was forced to rest along the side of mine. As I paused for a moment to gather my strength I was comforted by his breath as it wheezed softly against my ear. At least this way I could tell he was still breathing. One less thing to worry about.

Now bring on the next thing. Was I seriously going to try and lift Leo to carry him piggyback all the way to April's flat? _Leopards can haul animals three times their own weight up into_ trees _, Scarlett._ Mikey's excited voice from a million years ago flittered through my head and brought with it a sudden stab of pain when I pictured his face. I wished he was here right now more than anything. I lowered my chin to my chest, shaking my head even as I gritted my teeth and braced my feet against the ground either side of Leo's legs. _You got this, Neko_.

"You got this, Neko." I grunted to myself, pushing upward to test the turtles weight against my back. His bulk was spread evenly from my shoulders to my hips. So far, so good. I began pushing upwards, the heavy weight of muscle and shell pretty much exactly what I'd been expecting. I kept straining against Leo's sheer bulk with everything I had, knowing that getting him off the ground would be the hardest part. I was fighting gravity, clawing for every inch as I rose from a full squat with 200lbs of dead weight on my back. After that I just had to keep us both upright.

My breath was coming in sharp pants through my teeth by the time I felt Leo's main bulk leave the road. My legs trembled with effort and my temples pounded. I really hoped I wasn't about to have a stroke. I was almost bent double under Leo's weight when I let go of his arms, leaving them to dangle over my shoulders as I reached back for his knees. Sweat trickled down my brow as I fought not to topple forward.

As soon as I had his legs wrapped around my hips, my hands hooked under his knee pads to keep them there, I barely gave myself a second to appreciate the enormity of what I'd just accomplished. Instead I cast one last glance to where Master Splinter was still fighting Shredder and Rahzar, pushing down the sick feeling that I was about to leave my sensei alone to fight the enemy for the second time in one night, and took my first tentative step away from the fight. Then another. And another. Picking up speed as I went. By the time I reached the end of the block my focus had moved from the fear of dropping the unconscious turtle on my back to trying to work out where the hell we were and how I was going to get to April's.

Was I even heading in the right direction?

* * *

KARAI

Father.

The foreign word seeped through her mind and with it came a sensation she couldn't name but could feel. The scales along her spine lifted in the wake of a hot prickling, like thousands of tiny bites under her protective outer layer. Her long fingers clenched on the lip of the manhole, green eyes fixated on the man in silver as her forked tongue tested the air for his scent. Somehow she knew it would burn into the soft tissue of her sinus' but she searched anyway. His would be sharp, stinging as it ate away at her...

Instead of the dark odour she'd expected, an earthier scent again caressed her senses. Grounded and warm in a way that called to her instinct. The same scent she'd followed through the tunnels, tongue flicking with interest. Food. This creature sparked the desire to hunt and kill within her, yet at the same time something strong had held her back, coaxing her to simply watch and follow until she'd been drawn into the fading light.

Curiously she shifted her gaze to the animal that now hissed and clawed, wild with a fury that gave his scent a new, hard edge that had been missing until now. _Father_. The alien word resurfaced, bringing with it a whole new palette of emotions she was ill equipped to sort or name. She tilted her head in confusion when her eyes began to sting and tear, a weight settling on her chest that felt so real she lifted a hand to rub at it. _Daughter_. A new word spoken in a voice she immediately knew wasn't hers. It felt warm, filling her insides with heavy flutters.

The two fathers continued to fight, unaware of her as she slipped from her hiding place and crept closer. When she reached a safe distance she paused again to study the creatures. The human with a metal casing was even more unsettling at this proximity, she felt her fangs bare themselves in readiness to strike even though he remained oblivious to her presence. He was powerful, solid and grounded as he systematically deflected blows then landed his own with calculated movements. Beside him another creature fought, by far the largest of the three and armed with impossibly wicked claws. His scent was also dark with a raw power that promised pain, but this animal was a servant, she saw it in the way he deferred to the human even in the midst of battle.

A long, low hiss caressed her senses, sending fine tremors through the delicate bones within her head and jaw. Returned her attention to the third figure,

 _Miwa_.

The voice spoke again in her mind, a name that conjured another rush of emotion that clouded her mind with conflicting thoughts. Was the voice his? Who was he, and why did she feel so drawn to him?

Before she could make sense of any of it the human landed a blow on the rat that sent him tumbling to the ground. The snarls morphed into pained squeals that cut short when his temple smacked hard into the raised curb of the road.

Blood was running down the man's side, the coppery tang of it scented the air, but he didn't seem to be aware of the injury. He stalked towards his prey with the monster trailing close behind.

They were going in for the kill. She saw it on the human's face and every line of his body as he strode towards the felled animal with his pet right on his heels. Her muscles trembled, straining forward as her eyes darted back and forth between them. She willed the mutant on the ground to rise and keep fighting, but the rat only managed to push himself off the ground a little way, his defiant snarl weak in the face of death that glared down upon him with hard and pitiless eyes.

"What wisdom do you have now, _brother_?"

As the man spat the question a visceral reaction sparked within her. She bristled at the sound of his voice, scales rippling as her mouth opened to bare her fangs. A familiar and bone deep hatred gripped her. Metal glinted sharply as it rose over the prone figure and she sprang into action, leaving the safety of her hiding place to dart forward and place herself in the path of the killing blow. She pulled herself up to her full height until she towered over the man, unleashing the full force of her hiss to warn him back while the lines of her body writhed with tension.

" _Karai_?!"

The man's gravelly voice rose with shock. He stumbled back into his yellow eyed shadow, one arm still raised as though he'd forgotten about the undelivered strike. As his dark eyes met hers she hissed again, not dropping her guard as she wrapped her long body around the fallen mutant until she had him cradled within her coils. She felt the rat's claws scrape along her armour as if he was trying to escape her grip but ignored its struggles and continued to drag the spitting animal backwards towards the safety of the manhole.

"Daughter," the man - liar, traitor, murderer - was recovering quickly, coming forward again with a hand out as if he were reaching for her. "Come with me, I can heal you of this sickness." He followed her as she retreated, finding the safety of the tunnel entrance and lowering herself into it without taking her eyes from her stalker. The animal held within her coils was losing strength, she felt his struggles slow as she eased him into the darkness first.

"Karai, please."

She lingered for a moment, reaching to form clumsy words with an unfamiliar tongue, "not...daughter…"

Then she dropped into safety, wasting no time in placing as much distance between herself and the man above as she could while his name floated fuzzily through her mind. _Oroku Saki_.

* * *

SCARLETT

I'd lost track of time. Of steps taken. How far I'd travelled. My body was a mass of pain from the soles of my feet to the tops of my shoulders. With every mInute that passed I felt Leo's weight increase until I feared he was about to drive me into the ground. My legs trembled but somehow I pushed them to take the next step. Then the next. And the next. Hugging the sides of buildings and doing my best to go unnoticed.

At some point I realised that it was growing darker and stupidly thought that my eyesight was failing me, but then I realised that the sun was finally setting completely. The grey evening giving up its light until the streets I stumbled through were full of shadows, moaning and alive. When I'd first come across one of the mutants I'd almost shrieked in fright - misshapen humans with pink growths sprouting from all over their bodies - but now I was just blocking them out. None of the things tried to stop me, although their garbled cries kept my skin puckered with goosebumps. I tried not to think about what they were...who they'd been.

Once or twice I passed by fighting, sometimes as close as a few yards away, but I didn't dare attempt to stop or try to get a closer look. I tried not to look at anything all. From all directions came the near constant rattle of gunfire that told me the humans of the city were finally pushing back against the alien forces. Strange silver ships shot overhead sporadically and not long ago a huge metal monster had marched by on a parallel street, I'd watched the top of it's enormous dome skim past the opposite roofline and known straight away that it was one of the Kraang's war machines. It had veered off, the vibrations of its footsteps fading beneath my feet until it was out of sight once more.

I came to the end of the block and paused to catch my laboured breath, using the backs of Leo's knees to hitch his weight a little higher on my hips which were beyond aching at the strain of carrying him. Although my back still felt warm and wet I no longer had the sensation of seeping blood. His breath still fluttered softly at my temple. Things were as ok as they could be.

I stayed close to the wall, huddling beneath the awning of a corner deli as I tried to work out where to go next. Everything looked alien and unfamiliar, the streets I'd grown up on were almost unrecognisable. Around my feet, clinging to the gutters and swirling beneath the abandoned cars, pink mist gathered with a soupy thickness. The newly made mutants stirred it up as they stumbled around blindly. I watched one as it passed by close enough for me to look into the milky depths of one unblinking eye that sat where it's nose should have been, then let out an unsteady breath when it lurched on without stopping.

"Left…"

When Leo groaned the word into my ear I sucked in a startled gasp, reflexively tightening my grip on his thighs as I turned my head to try and look at him. Pain sparked through the fatigued muscles of my neck but I hardly noticed, "Leo?" He didn't answer, I felt his breath pulse against my cheek and I dug my nails into his skin to try and rouse him further. "Leo?"

His chin lifted a little, "close," he muttered and then his head sunk again and I knew that was it. It was enough. I left the shelter of my resting place and set out in the direction he'd indicated, gritting my teeth against the ache in my knees and shoulder blades.

Just a little further.

* * *

RAPHAEL

"Holy shit!"

"What?" Casey jumped up from the couch, "what is it?"

Kirby flinched as he was jostled then half rose, his fearful expression laced with hope. "April?"

Raph was already blowing past them, throwing the door of the apartment open and taking the steps an entire flight at a time in his haste to get to street level.

"Just...stay here Mr O'Neil. We'll be right back!" Raph heard Casey holler over the echoes of his descent as the teen leapt to follow. "Raph, ow...crap. Slow down!"

"Leo! Scarlett!" The front door of the apartment block punctuated his yell with a bang as it flew open and hit the rail but he was already sprinting across the street, making a beeline for the pair. His guts wound tighter the closer he got and he felt utter disbelief drop his jaw. Scarlett was carrying Leo, _piggyback_. The turtle sprawled over her, covering her almost completely. Her legs were pretty much the only things visible as she continued to totter towards him, but even then his brothers long green limbs were practically dragging on the ground either side of her.

Scarlett heard his shout and shifted, her face coming into view just as he reached her and he heard the wrecked sob that was his name. "Raph." Her face crumpled completely, eyes squeezing shut as her chin met her chest.

He reached out to catch Leo's arm just in time as Scarlett fell into a puddle on the road. As the girl dropped his brothers feet hit the ground and for a split second the blue banded turtle was standing, his head flopping loosely on his neck, before his knees buckled too and he toppled forward. In a flash Raph darted in front of him, stepping over Scarlett to catch his brother before he crushed the kid. He let the unconscious turtle's weight fall over his shoulder, slinging Leo smoothly over his shell in a fireman's carry.

At his feet Scarlett was curling herself into a ball, grasping her knees to her stomach while her shoulders trembled. No sound escaped her, as if making any kind of noise was beyond her. Blood. She was covered in blood. "Casey!" The harsh cry had barely left his mouth before his friend was there, face grim as he scooped his arms under the girl and lifted her from the road. "We gotta get them inside." The vigilante nodded at once, following the turtle's lead as he sprang into motion once more.

Together they hurried back towards April's building, casting furtive glances around the street the whole way. As they pounded up the stairs Raph's brain began to freewheel. What the hell had happened to them on the way here? Which one of them had spilt all this blood and where the _fuck_ was Donnie and the others when they were so desperately needed here?

The second they got through the door Raph kicked the coffee table out of the way so hard it flipped across the room end over end and smashed against the far doorway. Raph ignored the splintering wood, shouting "Call the others, now!" He knelt and placed Leo down in the middle of the floor before leaning back to get a look at his brother. The air stuttered in his lungs when his eyes latched on the holes in Leo's plastron. "Fuck," he breathed, leaning forward with shaking hands to press his palms over the wounds. The feel of freshly welling blood drove a hard spike of terror through his chest.

"Leo?" He brought one stained hand up to feel for a pulse beneath his brother's jaw, keeping the other pressed firmly over the trio of wounds, then visibly wilted when he found one, thready but there. A thick towel appeared in peripheral vision and he snatched it from Kirby's grip, pressing it over Leo's mid section and leaning heavily to apply pressure. As he bore down his gaze travelled up to his big brothers face, catching on the ring of deep purple bruises around his neck before settling on his slack features. He was so pale, the lightest shade of green Raph had ever witnessed and it scared the absolute shit outta him.

Raph finally looked around, searching out Scarlett and finding her huddled by the couch where Casey had placed her. She was using the furniture to hold herself up, gripping the back of it, her face as white as paper. "What happened?" He looked her over desperately, "Scarlett! Are you okay? Are you _hurt_?" He pressed when she just tore her eyes away from the injured turtle to look at him dumbly.

Eventually her chin jerked as she shook her head, "I'm fine," she croaked, her eyes going back to Leo. "Is he…?"

"He's half dead." Raph spat, ignoring the voice in his head that screamed denials, "what happened Scar? What the fuck _happened_?"

* * *

SCARLETT

Nausea rolled through me in an unrelenting wave. I swallow it back, forced it down, all the while unable to take my eyes from Leo. Somehow we made it here, safe in April's apartment, but I'd never felt as desperate and terrified as I did right then. Everything was thrown into stark relief by the harsh overhead lights and finally, after the long brutal slog to get here, I could see everything so clearly it made by head spin - every bruise, burn and puncture. Leo was going to die.

"Are you hurt?"

I blinked as Raph's shout reached me, the words slowly sinking into my fear mushed brain. Eventually I shook my head, "no." I swallowed thickly, "Leo, is he…?" I couldn't bring myself to finish the question.

"He's half dead," Raph growled and I jerked as though he'd punched me, fresh tears clogging my throat. "What the fuck happened?" His amber eyes were dark as they bore into mine and I couldn't hold his stare. I dropped my gaze as shame drilled into me. How could I tell him that Leo was dying because I let us get separated - first from the Mikey and Donnie in the tunnels, then again while I got caught up fighting Xever? Or that I also left Master Splinter back there to face Shredder and Rahzar alone? Everything was my fault, all the way back to the guys meeting me in the first place.

"C'mon, c'mon!" I was saved by Casey when his voice suddenly rose in frustration. We both looked over to see him pacing on the other side of the lounge, phone pressed to his ear. "Donnie isn't picking up man!" He ran a hand through his hair and shot us a hopeless look.

The other's weren't here? I straightened and took my first proper look around, somehow only just noticing that the room was nowhere near as full as it should've been. There was just me, Raph, Casey, and an older guy that had to be April's dad. Despair gripped me even tighter. Where are Mikey, Donnie and April? I could feel my breathing cutting shorter and shorter. They should have beaten us here, why weren't they here yet?

Raph finally turned his attention from me, "then try Mikey! We need them _now_." As he yelled at Casey my gaze dropped to where he was pushing down on Leo's chest. The sight of his blood stained hands sendt spots across my vision. I can't...I couldn't be here. I had to get out.

The second I took an unsteady step away from the lounge Raph's gaze snapped back towards me. He took one look at my face then shook his head sharply, "don't." But I took a few more. "Scarlett, sit your ass down before you pass out."

My eyes dropped to Leo. The sight of his arm, slack hand unfurled like a dead flower towards the ceiling, made me swallow thickly. I clenched my own fists then looked down, surprised by the stickiness that bound my fingers together. Red coats my hands. My breath caught and I shuddered as I followed the spatters. I'm covered in it, dark splotches stained my top and pants. How could there be any left inside Leo when it was all over me?

Raph was still talking, yelling at me, when my shoulders bumped against something solid and I realised that I'd reached a wall. I pressed my palms against the smooth surface behind me and dug my nails into the plaster. I was going to be sick, it was too hot. I could feel sweat sliding down my temples as my flesh prickled.

"Still no answer..."

" _Keep fucking trying, Casey!_ "

A cool breeze caressed my overheated skin and I turned towards it like a drowning man reaching for a life line. A few short steps away a door was open, beyond it the evening air beckoned to me. I didn't even hesitate, lunging for the escape hatch and tripping through it to find myself standing on a small balcony. The change in atmosphere was like a live wire in my lungs, I sucked in a deep breath then pressed a hand to my forehead as I let out on a sob. From within the apartment Raph was yelling my name, his voice angry and desperate as he ordered me to get back inside. I couldn't. Before I knew it my hands were grasping the metal of the fire escape that clung to the wall beside me and I was climbing upwards, ignoring the shouts that followed me.

As I clambered onto the small rooftop a pair of Kraang ships hurtled past overhead and I snapped out of my inward spiral as I craned my neck to watch them. The breeze stirred into something stronger and I folded my arms around my torso so I could rub at the gooseflesh on my upper arms. My aching feet carried me across the rooftop, my head still shifting back and forth as I took in the view. What I saw didn't help me catch my breath or slow my racing heart. The city was being torn apart. From every direction great plumes of smoke rose to join the grey clouds that blanketed the sky. A great cacophony of noise was coming from the direction of Lower Manhattan and the East Village - a faint wave of screams, squealing tyres, twisting metal and wailing sirens mixed in with the alien sounds of hissing lasers, crackling lightning and thudding whine of machinery. The main force of the invasion was moving north, trampling through the city like a tsunami.

I moved to the far edge of the roof on shaky legs and gripped the ledge as I leaned out for a better look. The streets below were stained with the aftermath of the Kraang's passing, from above I could see it all stretched out so clearly that I was hit with absolute disbelief that I'd managed to get Leo through it untouched. From three floors up the mutant humans below were mere shadows, each one easy to spot thanks to their unnaturally random movements. There were so many of them down there, dozens littering the street as they wandered amongst the alien growths that had sprung up on every surface and the pink fog that was now almost completely covering the surface of the road.

I started when there was explosion from further off, the source of it was hidden by the nearby buildings but I guessed it to be from only a block away. The heavy boom was followed by a clattering of gunfire and I could hear human voices shouting. I hobbled along the roofline in that direction, craning my head to try and get a better look. Then I pulled myself up onto the ledge, squinting desperately through the gaps between the apartment blocks. Maybe that was the direction Mikey was coming from? He, Donnie and April were fighting their way through that mess right now, trying to get to us. Seeing the chaos from above turned my heart cold with the certainty that they wouldn't make it, there was too much going on down there. What if Shredder and Rahzar had finished with Master Splinter and were now tracking them down? What if they'd been double mutated into one of the hideous monsters down there? The possibilities made my heart ache.

I was just eyeing the space between the buildings with a half baked plan of jumping it so I could set out in search of the missing group when a voice behind me caused me to whirl around on my perch.

"Scarlett! Get down…"

I wobbled slightly on the narrow wall and Raph immediately cut off mid yell. His hands came up slowly, wide fingers stretching toward me as if he was trying to pull me away from the edge. Each step he took towards me was slow, measured, as if he was approaching a wild animal. I frowned at him and the unwelcome reminder of what was happening one story below my feet.

"Scarlett, get down from there. We gotta go back inside." His eyes caught mine, calm and steady as he held my gaze. His voice was low, its gruffness almost soothing. I stared at him in confusion, puzzled by the unusual soft edge to his tone. My gaze trailed to his outstretched hands and immediately I tensed, my eye caught by a flash of red on his palm. Leo's blood, it was all over him. I flinched as I looked away, my toes curling around the lip of the ledge.

"I can't," I shook my head and the wind caught the dark strands of my hair, lifting and tangling them. I kept my gaze firmly on the street below. "There's…" _there's so much blood_ , " there's nothing I can do back there. I've got to go look for Mikey and Donnie."

"Scarlett," his voice cracked on my name, shocking me into glancing over my shoulder. "Scarlett, please." The look on his face was too much for me, his smooth mask had dropped away and beneath it he looked so scared. Raph was scared, probably even more than I was. Moisture rushed back to blur my vision and when I blinked it scorched burning tracks into my cheeks. I turned back to face him, fisting the tears from my eyes in time to catch the relief that overtook his expression. Behind him something flashed silver.

What came next happened so quickly the individual events blurred into one. I lifted my eyes to see a piece of the dark sky above detach itself, morphing into a polished disk that descended towards us from the far side of the building. Raph's face dropped into a concerned frown. Flashes of light then spots of pain flared lightning fast up my body, ending with a burst of pink that punched the world into total darkness. The last thing I heard was him scream my name.

* * *

RAPHAEL

A neat line of holes placed itself along the rooftop beside Raph, starting several feet behind him and passing close enough for him to feel the heat bloom along his right bicep as the rapid flashes scorched the corner of his eye. The line ran towards Scarlett so fast the sound of their impact seemed slow to follow, the first pock of smouldering concrete only just registering when the first laser bolt found flesh. A rip appeared on the outside of her pyjama leg quickly followed by another along the grey fabric covering her ribs. An angry red slash of burnt skin bloomed on her shoulder close by her neck a split second before the final blast gouged a deep furrow into the side of her temple above her ear. She didn't make a sound as her head snapped around with the impact, her dark tresses fanning out to cover her face.

The breath exploded from his lungs in a sharp exhale, mouth open and eyes wide as he watched Scarlett's body jerk violently. The wave of air caused by the stealth ship's passing blew against his shell from behind, lifting the tails of his mask and whipping them into his face, but he didn't register the presence of the vessel at first. His eyes were glued to Scarlett as she folded like a puppet with its strings cut, arms flopping loosely by her sides as her knees bent and gravity dragged her backwards towards the drop.

Air shot into his lungs on a tortured gasp, "No!" His legs felt like they were moving through water as he leapt towards her, arms outstretched to catch her even though the distance between them was far too great. Beyond her crumpling body the stealth ship maneuvered unnaturally, hovering mid air above the distant street as it turned in an impossibly smooth movement.

Time slowed. Scarlett fell from the ledge an inch at a time but he still couldn't make himself move fast enough to get to her. Her right heel slipped from the ledge, quickly followed by the left as gravity sucked at her greedily. Then she was disappearing over the lip of the building, dark hair fluttering above her like a banner as she plummeted towards the street. He lunged over the remaining distance, her name freezing in his throat.

Before he could reach the edge of the rooftop the stealth ship intercepted, gliding toward him and unleashing another deadly volley of bolts that forced him to roll to the side out of pure instinct. He came back to his feet and swerved, trying to get around the deadly alien vessel to the spot where Scarlett had disappeared. Sickening dread curled in his belly. She'd fallen. Three stories between her and fatal impact. Even as he scrambled desperately to avoid the laser despair ate at him, his breath tearing harshly in his lungs while he tried to get around the alien vessel blocking his way. The image of her head snapping on her neck replayed over and over in his mind's eye.

"Raph!"

His attention slipped for just a second and immediately searing pain lanced along his forearm. "Casey, get back!" He screamed the warning, not daring to take his eyes off the stealth ship again.

"What the fuck, Raph? _Run_!" Casey screamed right back and Raphael knew with sickening clarity that the vigilante wouldn't budge until he did. A roar of pure frustration tore from his throat, he aimed all his boiling anger at the stealth ship and in answer it whirred, soaring higher until it was well above his head. All at once the way was clear for him to make a dash for the lip of the building, but at the same time certainty punched him right in the gut. It was getting a lock on Casey.

In that split second he made a decision that caused a wave of anguish to roll through him, one last pained snarl ripping from him as he made his choice. He shut it down, brutally closed off the part of him that felt Scarlett's loss like a physical tearing inside his chest, and chose Casey.

He whirled on his heel then broke into a full sprint back towards the O'Neil's apartment, feeling the numbness inside spread like a creeping darkness that only left room to think about the survival of those left. He had to get everyone out of here, _now_.

Casey's attention was fixated on a point beyond Raph's shoulder, only his head and shoulders visible where he hovered at the top of the ladder that provided the rooftop access. Raph waved an arm at his friend, shouting as he ran to to 'move out of the god damned way!' The teen started, wide eyes focussing on Raph for a second before he dropped out of sight. The turtle was right behind him. He reached the edge of the building, planted a hand on the low wall then plunged over the side, dropping the distance from roof to balcony with unconscious ease. As soon as his feet met solid ground he reached out to pluck Casey from the last rung of the ladder and physically threw him into the apartment before diving in after him.

"What is it? What's going on?" Kirby was still kneeling beside Leo exactly where Raph had left him when he'd gone to drag Scarlett back, his skinny arms trembling with the task of pressing the towel down on the turtle's wounds.

"Where's Scarlett?" Casey panted as he picked himself up, "did you find her?"

... _an angry red slash of burnt skin bloomed on her shoulder close by her neck a split second before the final blast gouged a deep furrow into the side of her temple above her ear..._

"We gotta go!" Raph hollered, ignoring their questions as he skidded over to Leo's body, knocking the older man out of the way so he could heave his brother up into a sitting position. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he chanted under his breath as he maneuvered the eldest turtle's limp form over his shoulder, trying to ignore the way his hands slipped in the blood that covered both shell and skin. Just as he straightened the living room windows blew out in a shower of glass and the room erupted as laser bolts peppered the space, reducing the couch and coffee table to their right into a hail of splinters and shredded wadding. " _Move it!_ "

"What about April?" Kirby howled, arms wrapped around his head as Casey shoved him towards the door. "We have to wait for April!"

Through the shattered window the throbbing hum of the stealth ship pulsed louder as it changed positions, then another wave of pink fire snapped through the apartment, reducing a large section of the overhead ceiling to rubble. "We stay here, we die." Raph didn't spare the man a glance, just adjusted his brothers weight as he hurried from the apartment. He pounded down the first flight of stairs, trusting Casey to follow and bring Kirby with him. He could feel his fingers biting punishingly into Leo's thigh and bicep but couldn't make himself loosen his grip, instead he focussed on tackling the next flight without tripping and sending them flying in a heap to the bottom.

By the time they reached ground level Mr O'Neil was sobbing brokenly, his cries echoing off the bare walls of the stairwell. The sound of his distress was drowned out when Raph turned right, leading them away from the main doors and instead making a beeline for the exit into the service alley behind the building. In the back of his mind he knew why he was avoiding the front of the apartment block but shoved the thought away.

... _he still couldn't make himself move fast enough to get to her..._

He burst into the narrow alley with Casey and Kirby hot on his heels, relieved to find it empty. In the street beyond he could hear the faint yet ominous _thud, thud_ , of an approaching war machine and imagined he could feel the vibrations trembling up through the soles of his feet. Leo's weight seemed to drag across his shoulders. They needed something to move him in...to where exactly was a bigger question he didn't have an answer for just yet. "Car, we need a car." He panted as he shifted his head awkwardly to look upward. There was no sign of the stealth ship that had attempted to blast its way into the side of the building moments before - _her head snapped around with the impact, her dark tresses fanning out to cover her face_ \- but the fucking thing was silent so they wouldn't see it until it was too late anyway.

"What about that?" Casey darted away, dragging Kirby towards a white van with GFD painted in neat blue letters across its side. It was pulled across the far end of the alley, a few feet in as though it had been run off the road, the drivers side door open and blinkers flashing in rhythmic pulses of orange light. Beyond it a group of mutants milled about, blocked from coming any further into the alley by the crashed vehicle. Raph focussed on it, his face creasing with doubt as he took in the crumpled bonnet, then trailed doubtfully in Casey's wake, knowing that this was their best option by far. The bubble they were in was about to burst any second and bring a hailstorm of shit down upon them. With every fibre of his being he prayed the van would be drivable.

"No way!" Casey let out an incredulous gasp when he peered through the windscreen with cupped hands either side of his face. "The keys are in it!" He scrambled around to slide the side door open on its tracks. His expression fell a little when he looked inside. "Ah crap. Mr O'Neil, help me with this!" The skinny teen began pulling out boxes from inside the vehicle, tossing them carelessly behind him. Kirby obediently moved to the rear doors, still sniffling miserably, and opened them so he could begin scooping out packages.

Raph shifted his weight impatiently, sweating every second it took to clear the van. As soon as the task was completed he shouldered his way past Kirby and maneuvered Leo into the back as gently as he could. The interior of the vehicle was wide, designed to be large enough to fit as many loose packages as possible within while still able to maneuver easily through busy New York traffic. Leo's sprawled form took up nearly half the floorspace and when Raph crawled in on his knees the top of his head was only a foot from the roof. "Leo? C'mon man, open your eyes." Raph shook his brother by the shoulders then pressed an ear to his plastron, almost wilting with relief when he heard the lub dub of his heart. He drew back to press on the towel again. "Casey, get this piece of shit moving!"

The van was already rocking with Casey's weight as he flung himself into the driver's seat. Mr O'Neil slid into the passenger's side and watched somberly as the dark haired teen surveyed the controls. "Good thing I know how to drive stick!" He called back over his shoulder, "now let's just hope she can still run."

There was a victorious roar when Casey wrenched the key in the ignition and the engine immediately came to life. He stomped on the accelerator a few times then slammed the gears into reverse. The entire van shuddered as he stepped on the gas again then the squeal of brick and metal sounded as the van slowly separated from the wall.

* * *

DONNIE

More than anything Donatello hated having to reply on his brothers for anything physical. Even before Master Splinter had officially begun their training, their childhood had seen him quickly relegated to the bottom of the wrestling heap. By the time their teen years had rolled around he'd found himself officially relegated to the 'B team' along with Mikey who remained happily indifferent to the stereotype for the most part. It was a juvenile attempt to establish a pecking order, but nevertheless Donnie had chafed at the dismissal of his physical prowess both in sparring and real life altercations. It wasn't always as visible as Raph's blunt mocking of his abilities, but it was there in the way all his brothers hovered around him during a fight, ready to step in at any moment and save his tail. It was frustrating. It was humiliating. And right at this moment it was grinding his gears because he was helpless to avoid it.

"Not much further, bro." Mikey's voice was soothing but it only made the brainy turtle grit his teeth harder. He fixed his gaze ahead, blinking in annoyance when the bright splash of April's t-shirt seemed to duplicate then treble before wavering back together. He brought a hand up to pinch the skin between his eyes and huffed in irritation, hating that he couldn't pull away from the support his youngest brother offered for fear of face planting on the road.

"Dad!" April's shout had him snapping his head back up, blinking away the dark spots that danced across his vision to see the red head sprinting away ahead of them.

"There they are!" Mikey let out his own delighted yell and Donnie flinched, his abused eardrum ringing in protest. Then he was being dragged along, Mikey's grip around his shell forcing him into a stumbling jog to keep up. Before he could protest the rough treatment he finally spotted the white van parked facing them up ahead, a familiar dark haired vigilante hanging out of the drivers side window and waving his arms wildly at them as if that would make them go faster. All at once he felt a rush of relief chase away his irritation. They'd finally found them and the knowledge helped him move his feet a little faster.

As they neared one of the van doors flew open, "April!" Kirby's voice cracked with emotion as he leaped for the van in time to catch his daughter up in a hug, pushing his face into her hair while he repeated her name over and over. Even as his heart warmed at the sight Donnie couldn't help the frown that crept over his features. Where were Raph and Leo?

As they neared the van, his older brothers still nowhere in sight, Donnie looked past the idling vehicle and immediately noticed that their noisy reunion was beginning to draw a crowd. Mutant humans were shuffling towards the van from the street beyond the alley and beneath his feet he could feel the telltale, rhythmic trembling that announced the arrival of heavy machinery. They needed to wrap this up and get moving - the fact that Leo wasn't currently barking that very same order only ramped up his feelings of unease.

Before he could give voice to his concerns a familiar shout rose above all the rest, but instead of filling him with relief it caused a fresh wave of concern to grip him. "Get in here, Donnie!" Raph's call came from the back of the van, sounding rough and strung out. "Leo's been injured!"

All thoughts of own physical discomfort dropped to the background as Donnie ripped away from Mikey and broke into a clumsy run, covering the remaining distance to the van in seconds. He skirted around April and Kirby and threw himself into the back of the vehicle with his little brother hot on his heels. "Bout freakin time!" Raph was waiting for him with a tight glare but he barely spared the red banded turtle a glance, his attention captivated by the sight of Leo. Behind him he heard Mikey let out a horrified gasp. He shouldered forward, forcing Raph to fall back and make room as he shuffled over on his knees. His injured arm screamed in protest but he barely felt it. His hands were steady as he reached for the blood soaked towel that was draped over Leo's midsection, slipping into the role of medic so quickly he barely had time to acknowledge the horror that screamed in the back of his mind as he lifted the makeshift bandage.

Time slowed as Donnie got his first good look at his eldest brother's injury. His eyes scanned the three deep puncture marks in Leo's plastron, surveying them with forced clinical detachment before replacing the compression, pushing down on it firmly as he began composing a mental list of all the equipment he'd need to tend to the wounds. Then he reached out to find Leo's pulse, composure faltering and causing him to suck in a sharp breath through his front teeth when he discovered the swollen flesh that ringed his brothers neck. He forced himself to keep moving, gently seeking out the artery beneath Leo's jaw and concentrating on the faint flutter he found there. Initial assessment done Donnie addressed his brothers in a clipped tone. "We need to get him somewhere safe."

Raph responded without question, reaching over to thump on the side of the van with a fist as he roared, "everyone in. Casey, get this piece of shit moving!"

Donnie focussed on keeping pressure on his brother's torso, blocking out everything else as his mind raced. Where could they go to get Leo the help he needed? How long did they have before their eldest brother succumbed to his injuries? He shifted a little when Mikey crawled up to lean against his arm, letting out a few wet sniffs as he picked up Leo's limp hand and gripped it tightly.

A sudden wave of dizziness caused Donnie to squeeze his eyes shut so, when he felt a thudding tremor go through his head he thought at first that Casey had merely revved the van's engine. Another tremor reverberated through the floor beneath him, shivering along his shell and accompanied by the sound of something incredibly heavy pounding onto the surface of the road. The third tremor and accompanying thud was strong enough to gently rock the entire van and this time his eyes flew open. He found himself sharing a horrified look with Raphael as prickles of awareness raced along the surface of his skin. He'd felt these tremors before.

"War Machine," Mikey whispered and as one the three brothers swivelled their heads to look back through the rear doors of the van. One of the enormous Kraang weapons had rounded the corner just beyond them, forcibly scattering a bunch of mutated humans out of the way as it took a few steps into the mouth of the alley. It came to a halt and although only it's legs were visible from where they huddled inside the van, they could hear the tell tale whir of its cannon as it came to bear.

An unnatural hush fell over the tiny alley as every single one of them froze, the only sound a low 'faaaaaark' from Casey who had spotted the War Machine in his side mirror and was now gripping the steering wheel so hard his knuckles cracked. The silence thinned out as the massive walker stilled and Donnie found himself wondering what kind of sensors it had. Proximity? Motion? Infrared? Or did it have a Kraang planted up there in its control pod that ran the whole show?

Raphael was the first to move and the brainy turtle felt his eyes bug wide when his brother began to slowly creep towards the rear doors. Beside him he sensed Mikey holding his breath and together they watched as their older brother carefully reached out to swing the rear doors shut, the click of them latching unbearably loud. For a few seconds they waited together, the silence again stretching between them, but then the hiatus was shattered when from outside the van the sounds of scuffling arose and April suddenly let out a shriek. "Dad!"

Everything exploded back into motion. A series of bangs reverberated off the side of the van then the passenger door was wrenched open. Donnie snapped his head around in time to see his friend being forcibly shoved into the front seat, struggling and sobbing as she appeared to try to stop Kirby from closing the door. The older man managed to wrestle it shut, barricading his daughter in and refusing to budge when she threw her shoulder against the door and wrenched at the handle. A second later she recoiled sharply when a splatter of green goo slapped against the glass, then let out a heartbroken wail, "Dad! No, not again!"

"Get us the fuck outta here Casey, _now_!" Raph's roar was punctuated by another rough shudder from the van as something smashed into its roof. Donnie automatically ducked downward, his chin practically disappearing into his shell as he flinched away from the ceiling which had buckled above him.

"Dad!" April shoved at her door again and this time it flew open without Kirby there to stop it. Casey let out a yelp, lunging sideways to grab her by the shirt and hauling her backwards. Her grip on the door caused it to slam shut again and as soon as it did the vigilante quickly let go of her to punch the central locking.

The van lurched, tyres squealing when Casey planted his foot on the accelerator. "Hold on guys, it's gonna get rough!" The vigilante had barely voiced the warning when he wrenched hard on the steering wheel and sent them screeching sideways into the main street.

Donnie yelped, fighting to keep the pressure on Leo's wounds and grateful for Raphael who had braced him with a meaty paw on his shoulder. He focussed on his injured brother, doing his best to ignore the queasy lurches his insides made as Casey drove like a maniac through alien infested streets. Stuck in the rear of the van they couldn't see a thing which he was both grateful for and sickened by with each swerve and shift in speed. Right now all their lives were in Casey's hands.

"Wait, where are Dad and Scarlett?"

Mikey's voice was small and unsure, almost confused as if he was already doubting himself even as he asked the question. A chill went through Donnie, his mind racing even though he didn't take his eyes from where his hands were pressed against Leo's chest. In all the confusion he hadn't noticed that Scarlett and Splinter were missing. Guilt and horror coiled in his stomach, if they weren't here then…

"Raph, where's Scarlett? She was with Leo..."

He felt fingers digging into his bicep as Raph gave a twitch. Without moving his head, Donnie slid his eyes sideways and saw his brother pinch his eyes shut as he drew a stuttering breath. Oh no. No no no no _no_.

"Raph?"

Mikey's tone was darkening into something scared yet ominous. Raph finally opened his eyes but remained quiet as he stared into space. His jaw worked, the muscle there twitching spasmodically. Donnie slowly turned his head to openly stare, willing his brother to respond but at the same time desperately hoping he wouldn't.

" _Where the fuck is she_?"

Everyone jumped when Mikey shouted, April's quiet sobs breaking off altogether as the redhead whipped around to stare at them with wide, bloodshot eyes. Donnie felt his jaw drop when the expletive laden shout exploded from the youngest turtle, echoing harshly within the confined space. His gaze switched to his little brother then got trapped, his heart twisting painfully at the expression of anger and grief he found there.

"She didn't make it, Mike."

Donnie felt as though he'd been sucker punched, he let out a low wheeze as Raph's words hit him. Mikey continued to stare at the red banded turtle for a second longer, brow furrowed and mouth slightly parted as he gazed into his brother's eyes as if he were trying to decipher code. Donnie's gaze flicked between them, feeling the tension rising in the air as the turtles faced off. Gradually Mikey's mouth firmed into a line and he shook his head just once before suddenly exploding into motion.

Raph had been expecting his little brother's reaction, he caught the smaller turtle around his waist and shell as he lunged for the rear of the van, trying to scramble over all of them in a bid for freedom. Donnie suddenly found himself in the middle of a furious scuffle and practically had to throw himself over Leo to protect him from being struck by a stray limb.

"Mikey!" Raph snarled the warning as he attempted to pin the struggling turtle. Mikey let out a feral snarl, kicking out violently and catching the back of the passenger seats. April cried out as her chair rocked violently and she was forced to grip the dash to stop herself from smacking into it. The leverage allowed the orange banded turtle to pry himself away from Raphael and suddenly he was clambering his way to the back doors, reaching for the handle as if he planned to simply throw himself from the back of the moving vehicle. Donnie, Raph and April all let out yells that jumbled into one horrified protest.

"Trying to drive here!" Casey hollered, pulling hard on the steering wheel as something scraped down the side of the van with a screech of tortured metal. All of them were sent skidding sideways and Mikey let out a frustrated yelp when his grasping hand missed the handle.

"Shit!" Raph lunged and managed to snag Mikey's ankle, jerking the younger turtle further off balance so that he was facedown on the floor of the van then clambering over him awkwardly in the cramped space. They lurched again as Casey swerved once more and the momentum actually helped Raph gain a firm seat on his brother's back. "You can't go out there Mikey, it's too dangerous!"

"Get offa me!" Mikey's voice cracked on the shout as he writhed beneath Raph, the muscles in his arms bulging as he tried to lift himself up and throw off the larger turtle. Their legs tangled together, hollow bangs sounding each time one of their feet, knees and elbows collided with the side of the van. "I gotta go get her!"

"There's nothing you can do!" Raph panted into his brother's ear, pushing down on Mikey's shell to keep him pinned. "She got shot, she fell, she's _dead_."

"NO!" The youngest turtle snarled in answer, a surge of rage giving him the strength to lever himself up onto his knees with Raph clinging to his carapace. The older turtle switched his grip, banding an arm around Mikey's neck as he sought to hold on.

Limbs thrashed wildly and Donnie let out a loud yelp as he was jostled again. "Stop! Cut it out!" He tried to push the pair away with one hand while the other kept pressure on Leo's wound, desperately trying to protect their big brother from being injured further but it was near impossible in the confined space. "You're going to hurt Leo!"

Tears were streaming down Mikey's cheeks, his face contorted with rage and grief as he strained for air as well as freedom. His grunts began to mix with sobs as he continued to fight with everything in him. When he bucked wildly Raph almost lost his grip, a string of curses flying from his mouth as he scrambled to keep a hold of the turtle.

"Mikey! Mikey, calm down!" Donnie begged, his expression impossibly sad as he turned his gaze to Raph pleadingly.

The skin around Raph's eyes tightened, mouth thinning onto a hard line as he slid his arm from around Mikey. The smaller turtle let out a grunt, straining for the doors as he felt freedom approaching. But when he felt hard fingers clamping around his neck he began struggling with a surge of renewed panic. "No!" It was too late, Raph's fingers found the pressure point and dug in relentlessly, much harder than Master Splinter had ever done. The fight left Mikey's body rapidly like water circling a drain and Donnie thought absently that it was like watching a computer power down. Within seconds their little brothers eyes slid half shut, his limbs slowly losing strength until he collapsed forward with a dull thud as his plastron and chin struck metal. Finally he was reduced to a limp mass on the floor of the van, Raph draped over his shell and panting harshly.

A tremendous shudder shook Raph from head to toe, he gulped in several deep breaths as he sank backwards onto his knees and pulled Mikey's limp form with him. With heavy movements he shuffled until his shell was propped against the side of the van, legs stretched out on awkwardly either side of Mikey who flopped back against his plastron like a rag doll, his head lolling to one side and coming to a rest on Raph's shoulder. Raph kept one arm banded around his little brother's chest, anchoring him tightly. Donnie felt his own lungs constrict as Raph's breath hitched, watching helplessly as his older brother covered his face with a large hand and fought for composure.

Eventually Donnie dropped his gaze, limbs trembling and eyes glazing over as his thoughts turned inward. Silence greeted him. He had literally no idea what to do next.

* * *

APRIL

A sea of darkness stretched out beyond the glass, a great expanse of nothing that perfectly matched her insides. She was numb, empty. Detached from the turmoil of the last few hours as she purposefully focussed on erasing any thoughts that popped to the surface of her mind and just let herself float. The inside of the van hummed with silence. It was like a thick blanket, welcome after the screams, cries and wails of a dying city that had assaulted her eardrums which now rang softly in the aftermath. She focussed on the low purr of the engine, the whisper of wheels on blacktop and the unending darkness, letting the sounds carry her further and further out as New York faded into the distance.

"What's going to happen now?" A low voice drifted through the spaces in her mind. She blinked, slowly lifting her forehead from where it rested against the window and turning to look at Casey. His face glowed softly, illuminated from beneath by the dash lights. He glanced at her, expression so unsure he seemed to be a different person and she frowned at the wrongness of it. His question tumbled over slowly in her mind until finally she sorted out the words and pieced them back together. What were they going to do now?

She tilted her head towards the rear of the van, listening for any sign that the four brothers were still back there. She was met with an oppressive stillness. She pictured them as she'd last seen them before night fell and cloaked everything in shadows. Donnie, face lined with pain and fatigue as he hovered over Leo. Raphael clasping Mikey to his chest, his blank expression belied by his fiercely protective grip on his little brother. One way or another each turtle was floundering alone, their entire lives brutally upended. They needed help. They needed _her_ help.

April sat up a little straighter in her seat, gaze cutting back to Casey as renewed purpose stirred. As the numb layer chipped away she found determination rise to take its place. "I have a place we can go upstate. Our old family home, we used to go there every Summer. We can stay as long as we want, no one is around for miles."

"Upstate huh?" Casey returned his eyes to the road as he nodded, "lead the way, Red."

This time the silence that fell didn't feel so empty...

* * *

 _Wooooooooooo! *raises hands overhead, gives herself a high five then does a victory dance* I apologise for any mistakes or rough patches you spotted, I pushed myself really hard to get this done. But it's done! Yay!_

 _I just checked and discovered that it took me nearly 2 years to write this 'book'. 245,000 + words over 51 chapters, I can't believe how much work went into this. A total labour of love :) I don't think I've ever put this much effort into a hobby (for lack of a better word) EVER!_

 _Thank you to all my reviewers who kept me going, every single bit of feedback meant a lot to me even if it was a quick 'good job'. A special shout out to TheRedScreech, MajorCartooniac and SupernovaWolf. (And Lchocoteddy your reviews and table flips have always made me laugh.) I seriously love you guys. The feedback you've given me in the form of epically long and/or consistent reviews has been truly amazing and I can't thank you enough for the long 'chats' you've had with me about the characters and plot. Your support has meant the world to me xo_

 _So, as you may have guessed already, the story doesn't end here. Have I outdone myself in terms of horribly mean cliffhangers? I know I probably just caused a few heads to explode, but this is the way I always meant for the book to end. Sorry! (not sorry ;p )_

 _I have another whole book planned...but...I'm taking a quick break. I have a very busy end of year coming up so I've decided to give fanfic a little rest. I'll still write often but without the pressure of posting. Don't worry, I know exactly what is happening next and have a lot of 'one shots' written out already._

 _So, I guess I'll see you guys early in 2018 for book 3. I hope you have a fabulous Christmas and New Year. I'll be thinking of you all! Feel free to send me a PM if you miss me at all ;)_

 _Cheers,_

 _Lizzybudd_

* * *

 _For those who have read this far, just some extra author notes on the story in no particular order..._

 _\- Kin is not far away I promise. He will feature prominently in the next book._

 _\- Scarlett didn't shift because a) she was almost completely physically depleted after everything that has happened over previous chapters - seriously, it was a lot! b) shifting takes time and she never had enough to do it safely c) being a leopard would have got in the way of my plans for her to carry Leo to safety ;p_

\- _Xever is probably dead. I killed a canon character...am I allowed to do that?_

 _And that's all folks! Review :)_


	52. Author's Note

Hello!

It has come to my attention that not everybody is aware that Book 3 has begun! Please look for 'Nekomata' and enjoy :)

Cheers,

Lizzybudd


End file.
